Told That Devil To Take You Back
by deathraptor22
Summary: S12/S1 AU. Passing out after Toni shot him Sam wakes up on bus with one Wynonna Earp. He decides to stay and help her fight her family's curse. Meanwhile, Dean, Mary and company and the British Men of Letters are looking for Sam. Oh, yeah, and more dead are coming back life.
1. Bleeding Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** _ **Supernatural**_ **and** _ **Wynonna Earp**_ **are owned by the** _ **CW**_ **and** _ **Syfy**_ **respectively.**

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

Sam heard what Cas, even processed a little, but couldn't open his mouth to response. Dean was dead. He was dead and this time he wasn't coming back. It was like his whole world was falling in around him. Because it was.

"If you want to talk...I'm here if you need anything." Castiel offered.

"Hello, hello." An accented, female voice neither of them had heard before said calmly. There was suddenly bright light as the angel disappeared.

"Cas!" Sam shouted, jutting out of his stupor. Then he was the intruder; a petite neatly dressed woman with her blonde hair pulled back.

Sam reached behind for his gun, but the woman was quicker and drew on him first. "Don't," She warned, then started talking so quickly Sam couldn't get a word in edgewise, "Sam Winchester. Toni Bevell. Men of Letters, London Chapterhouse. Oh, you won't have heard of me-us. We're very traditional. Keep out of the way, keep to our studies."

"You, um..." Sam began, not really understanding what was going on, "What?" This was all going way too fast for him. First the universe was on the brink of destruction for the umpteenth time narrowly got pulled back for the umpteenth time, his brother was dead, and now his only remaining friend had been blown to Oz by this preppy British woman who had somehow got into the bunker and was telling them she was with some British branch of the Men of Letters, who to his knowledge up to this point was all but gone. It was all too much. No wonder he couldn't come up with a coherent response.

"They sent me to take you in." The woman, Toni, apparently, explained, her tone never changing.

"Take me in?" Sam responded. That didn't sound good.

"Assuming the world didn't end and -Yay." Toni continued, seemingly paying Sam no heed.

Sam had just about had enough. "Look, lady-"

Toni, however, was on a roll. "We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused-archangels, the Leviathans, the Darkness, and now, well-the old men have decided enough's enough. I mean, let's face it, Sam. You're just a jumped-up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?"

"Dead." Sam said, as if he needed reminding, "Listen, Lady. I don't know who the Hell you are or what the Hell you want-" He started walking towards, Toni.

"Stop." Toni ordered, a hint of fear in her voice. As unqualified as she thought the Winchesters were, she stilled believed them to be dangerous.

Sam, however, didn't think Toni was that much of a treat as by her own admission this was probably the closest thing she had ever see to action, and continued to approach her, saying, "Put the gun down."

"I said stop." Toni said, in a way that did _not_ change Sam's opinion of her.

"You and I both know you're not gonna pull the trigger." Sam responded.

As soon as the words got of his month, Toni fired, and Sam felt a sudden sharp, burning pain in shoulder.

Sam put his hand against his shoulder , looked down and saw blood seep through his fingers. _"She actually did it."_ He thought, backing away.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Toni urged, thinking now that he knew she meant business Sam would come to heel.

 _"Not gonna happen lady."_ Sam thought, blotting for the nearest hallway.

"Sam!" Toni called out, aiming her gun to shoot again, "Sam, stop!" By then he was too far away and she was forced to give chase.

While injured and alone, Sam did have one advantage. The bunker was like a maze, especially if you had never been it before. He and Dean had got lost many times during those first weeks. Now, however, Sam had the home field advantage.

He turned a corner as he heard her come down the hall. After a few more corners he was starting to fell woozy and it dawned on him what was going on. All the bunker geographic knowledge in the world wouldn't help him with the all the blood he was losing. Making it to the safety of the computer room, he slumped down against the device and started pray. _"Cas, assuming you weren't stabbed to death by a dozen angry angels the minute you landed, I could really use some back-up here."_

That was his last though as the black slowly closed in on him and he lost consciousness.


	2. On The Backseat Of A Bus

**AN: I met to put it on the first chapter but special thanks goes to olicityaddit for giving me the idea and basically being my co-author.**

The next thing Sam was aware of was someone shaking him and woman saying, "Mister? Mister! Are you alive?"

Sam eyes fluttered opened and found himself staring at a young brown-eyed woman whose face was framed by matching hair. As she backed he saw another woman sitting on a gray bus seat, staring at the pair of them, wide-eyed.

"W-Where am I?" Sam asked, sitting upright in his seat, "How did I get here?"

"That's what we were wondering." The brunette next to him said, "One minute we're just talking then there's this weird noise, and we turn around you're just slumped over there unconscious with this thing next to you." She gestured to Sam's side when a plain-looking pistol lay, with two cases of extra bullets. A pistol that looked all too familiar to Sam.

"Oh my God," Sam said, picking up the Colt and staring at it. He didn't even think they still had that anymore.

"That's what I said." The girl on the other seat said.

"As for where you are, you're on a bus heading to Purgatory Arizona," The brunette explained, "I'm Wynonna, and that's Kiersten."

"Sam." He replied, then he noticed something else, "I'm not bleeding."

"Good for you, buddy." Wynonna said, not sure what to make of that statement.

Just then there was a bang and the sound of a flat tire rolling, then the driver saying, "Oh, Christ!"

"That's it, I'm gonna bust." Kiersten declared then she sighed. "No." She continued, standing up, "Time to introduce Chestnut Latte to the badlands."

"Kiersten...don't go out there." Wynonna said, a sudden urgency to her voice.

"Why?" Kiersten asked.

"It's dark." Wynonna reasoned, "And we still have to solve the mystery of the guy who literally came out of nowhere, who is not bleeding and his gun."

"He'll still be here when I get back." Kiersten replied, "Right, Sam?"

"Actually Kiersten," Sam said, "I think maybe's Wynonna's right."

"Look, I'll only be a minute." Kiersten assured them, "And then we're get to the bottom of this." By then she had got to the front of the bus, and the driver opened the doors and she stepped out as he went to check the tire.

There was the sound of crickets chirping as Sam and Wynonna sat in silence. Then there was a distant, strange roar.

"Did you hear that?" Another man a little bit away from them on the bus asked.

"Yeah." A woman replied.

Several passageners, Wynonna and Sam among them, stood up and peered out the window. There was more roaring and Sam felt a chill run down his spine as he wrapped his hand around the Colt, ready for a fight. Suddenly the driver rushed back onto the bus, clearly in a panic.

"What's going on?" Wynonna asked.

"Sit down." The driver ordered, "Everyone, sit down. We're leaving."

The roaring now took on a bestial quality.

"I've heard this before." Wynonna said, with a clam urgency to her voice, and Sam momentarily wondered if she was a hunter.

"Wolves?" A woman asked, sounding worried.

"Wynonna?" Sam whispered, "Where have you heard this before?"

"Long story." Wynonna whispered back.

"Something's outside." Another man one the bus declared, clearly scared.

"Yeah, a passenger!" Wynonna snapped back, heading towards the door with Sam right behind her.

Suddenly Kiersten's screams filled the might.

"We have to do something." Wynonna told the driver.

"Yeah, drive!" A woman called out from the middle of the bus.

"Come on!" Wynonna protested, "We can't just leave her!"

"You'd have to be nuts to go out there." The driver said.

"Let's go!" Someone called out then someone else added, "Come on!"

Wynonna looked to the bus driver and when it was clear he would be no help, looked to Sam. He was the only with any sort of weapon, after all.

"I'll go with you." Sam volunteered, without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks." Wynonna said, before shaking her head at the driver and stepping off with Sam.

As they hurried into the area the screams had come from Wynonna whispered, "Assholes." How could they all just set by while an innocent girl was in danger?

"Wynonna," Sam said, now at her side, "If you know what this thing is, you need to tell to me."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wynonna replied.

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe." Sam said.

"Well, later, then." Wynonna said, "After we get Keirsten." The she called out, "Hey! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"You do know, I'm the one with the gun, right?" Sam asked.

The only response they got was more bestial roaring.

"Keirsten?" Wynonna called out, as they started to walk around the wooded area they found themselves in, "Let her go! We're armed!" Glancing at the rather unimpressive looking Colt as she stepped over a branch, she murmured, "Poorly." They crept over to a mess of tangled old trees when Wynonna stopped something and gasped, "Oh my God."

In peering out from the tangles was a figure with black eyes.

"Get back!" Sam said, stepping in front of Wynonna, aiming the Colt at the creature, only to have a force rush him, throwing him back into the air, then into a tree.

"Sam!" Wynonna shouted running over to him, helping him up. Suddenly the creature was rushing all around them.

Wynonna had just about had enough. "What do you want from me?!" She screamed.

They looked around and suddenly a saw a shadowy figure in the distance. Sam couldn't be sure that it was the one they had just encountered, but he was sure it wasn't a friendly.

Wynonna grabbed a nearby tree branch and Sam raised his gun, both ready for a fight. "That's not gonna work." Wynonna warned him

"Again, you'd be surprised." Sam replied.

"Just get back." Wynonna replied, taking a few steps back herself. She tripped over a branch and fell and she could suddenly hear what sounded like a cell-phone ring-tone creepily playing _Happy Birthday._

"You alright?" Sam asked, reaching out to help her up.

"Yeah," Wynonna said, excepting his help, "A bit of head rush."

Suddenly the shadow man was upon them once more. Wynonna pushed Sam out of the way, patching the creature, then kicking him, sending him to the ground. Wynonna jumped on the creature, pinning him to the ground and stabbing him the eye. Somehow he slipped out from under her and before the pair realized what happened, he was crouched next to the brush, pulling the stick from his eye, which was glowing. He painted, staring at them with a smile that said, _"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."_

Sam quickly aimed the Colt at him and fired, shooting the creature in the head. The usual surge of electricity went through him before he fell to the ground, dead.

"But that..."Wynonna began, confused, "That's just a normal gun. It's not even a Buntline. That should not have worked."

"And the stick _should've_?" Sam replied, "So, will you please tell me what's going on now?"


	3. The Earp Curse

"That thing you saw that there." Wynonna said, at the two walked to Purgatory, "Was a revenant. Basically, it's a-"

"A spirit that makes it to the afterlife, but somehow comes back," Sam cut her off, "Usually thought some kind of curse."

"Yeah," Wynonna said, trying to mask her surprise, "How did you-"

"I'm what you called a hunter." Sam, "Basically I, uh-I hunt monsters, though, honestly, I don't get a lot of revenants. When I saw your moves back there, I kind of wondered if you were one, too."

Wynonna's eyes widened. "Me? Oh, no, no, no. I only know those moves because..." Her voice trailed off.

"Because?" Sam urged.

Wynonna sighed. "You know how you said revenants are usually linked to curse? "

"Yeah." Sam replied, starting to see where this was going.

"Well, I'm the one who's cursed." Wynonna finally said, "Or at least my family is. My last name is Earp. Wynonna Earp."

"Like the..." Sam began.

"He was my great -great grandfather." Wynonna explained, "And every generation, on the heir's 27th birthday, the 77 outlaws Wyatt killed raised from the grave to try to kill them-and succeeding a lot of the time."

"Is that what that text was?" Sam asked, "The 'Happy Birthday Wynonna' text?"

"Yeah." Wynonna said.

"And that's why you came back to town?" Sam guessed.

"Again, no." Wynonna said, "I just came back for the my uncle's funeral. Well, he wasn't really my uncle, he and his wife just took me and my sister in after our dad died."

Sam paused for a minute. "I'm sorry." He said at last, "I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Thanks," Wynonna replied, then turning her head to face Sam, "Who, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Basically...everyone." Sam said, "Most recently my brother. " He swallowed than added, "Like a few hours ago."

Wynonna stopped in her tracks for a minute in surprise, then started to walk again, saying, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Sam said.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes than Wynonna said, "You know, Curtis my, ah, not uncle, they say he died from a stroke, but I'm not so sure. I mean, the man was as healthy as a horse, as least last time I checked in."

"You think it has something to do with your curse?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Wynonna admitted, "But that's what I here to find out."

"Well, do you need any help?" Sam offered, "I've been around the block a couple times when it comes to things like this, and all I've got waiting for me back home is a Brit who wants to shoot me."

Wynonna eyed Sam, processing the odd statement as well as mauling over his offer. She had to admit, Sam would be handy in a pinch, and she still wanted to know how he wound up on that bus. "Sure." She said, finally, "But first there's one more thing we can do for Keirstan."

The moment they got a signal Wynonna called in the attack.

"Where exactly?" The female dispatcher asked her.

"Just outside the city limits." Wynonna answered.

"And the cause again?" The dispatcher replied.

"Maybe...animal attack?" Wynonna lied.

"OK." The dispatcher said, "And your name is?"

"My name?" Wynonna repeated, then hung up the phone. "Nope." Then she removed the sim card and broke the phone.

Sam laughed a bit.

"What?" Wynonna responded.

"Are you sure you're not a hunter?" Sam asked, "You'd be good at it."

"I'm sure." Wynonna replied.

Then they quietly and respectfully walked up to Curtis' backyard everyone was surrounding freshly filled grave farmed with large, plain stones. In front of the grave was an elderly woman with boyishly short wavy brown hair that Sam assumed was Curtis' wife, Gus.

"Curtis was not a handsome man." The woman was saying, "When I first laid eyes on him at the cookout, I said to my sister, 'Just how closely related are his parents?'"

A few people in the crowd chuckled, Sam included, and when he looked over to Wynonna she had small smile on her face.

"But he was loyal." Gus continued, "Traits nowadays people call old-fashioned...boring. Thing is, with Curtis, I was never bore." Her voice cracked as she finished, "Not once."

After the funeral was the wake. As and he and Wynonna walked into the kitchen and towards Gus, a mare asked of Wynonna , "What are you doing here?" in a way that made Sam think she had burned at least a couple of bridges before she left town.

"You're late, as usual." Gus said tersely when they got to her, "And who's your friend?"

"Sam." Wynonna answered, "Sam..." Her voice trailed off as she realized she didn't know what Sam's last name was. Or anything about him other than the fact that he hunted monsters, everyone he cared about was dead and the British wanted to reunite him with his loved ones for some reason.

"Sam Winchester." Sam picked up, "I am so sorry for your lost, ma'am."

"Me, too, Gus." Wynonna added, sincerely.

"I thought you were in-Spain." Gus replied.

"Greece, when I heard." Wynonna corrected her, hopping that didn't make Sam think she was a hunter. Did hunters do their thing internationally? She wasn't sure; she only heard of them an hour ago. She walked to the other side of Gus, so that there was a person on either side of her, saying, "Listen, I know Purgatory's country and all, but is it legal to bury your husband in the garden?"

"Only thing Curtis loved more than me was his tomatoes." Gus offered for an explanation, "Who am I to separate soul mates? " Walking to the head of the table she continued, "They said it was a stroke."

"Bullshit." Wynonna declared, "He was still tossing hay bales like a teenager."

"Champ was.." Gus began, stifling down her emotion, "With him, but he didn't see what happened."

"Hardy, 'Rodeo Champ,' Champ?" Wynonna asked.

"Yeah." Gus replied, "He's a good kid."

Sam interjected in a hushed tone, "Mrs. McCreedy, when they found your husband, was he...intact?"

Shocked and outraged, Gus exclaimed, "What sort of questions is that to ask me, young man?! I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Gus, you see, Sam is..." Wynonna's voice trailed off as she thought of what to tell her, because even thought the McCreedies knew the broad strokes, she didn't want to say monster hunter.

Sam quickly rummaged through his jacket and pulled out the first badge he found, quickly looking at and Sam, "U.S. Marshall."

Gus turned to Wynonna with a look of disbelief. "You brought a U.S. Marshall to your uncle's funeral?"

"I just want to find out what happened." Wynonna replied.

"He died." Gus said firmly, "Please, Wynonna, let it go." Beginning to walk away, she added, "For once."

"It was a really nice eulogy." Wynonna called out as Gus walked off.

"So, ah, that Champ, guy," Sam began, still in a hush tone, " Any idea where he might be?"

"I have some idea." Wynonna replied.


	4. A Ressurection In The Family

**AN: I wrote this before the Season 12 premiere of "Supernatural" so it's not completely accurate to what happened, but I liked how it turned out, and some or it comes back later in the story, so I was hesitant to change things.**

Meanwhile, Dean dealing his own set of problems.

For a few minutes he just stared at the woman in front of him, in shock and bit of confusion. "Mom?" She didn't even look a day older than when she died. _"Crap."_ Dean thought, the realization of it all sinking, " _We're older than her."_ Then he snapped out of it. It didn't matter. They could figure it out.

He took a step towards Mary when suddenly she reached out and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him to the ground, putting a foot on his neck. "Who are you?" She demanded, standing over him and looking somewhat fierce.

"Alright," Dean called out, "Hold on a minute, I can explain everything, but it's gonna sound a little-okay, a lot insane."

"Try me," Mary seethed.

"I'm Dean." He said, "I'm your son."

Mary's eyes widened for a minute, then she went back to being stone-faced. "That's a lie."

"No, it's the truth." Dean said, not moving, "And I can prove it."

"Okay, then," Mary replied, "Prove it."

Dean decided to use the facts he used back in 1978. It has worked then and he hadn't even been born yet, it should probably be able to work now. "When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, 'cause that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing "Hey Jude," 'cause that's your favorite _Beatles_ song."

"You can't know that," Mary said, shaking his head, "There's no way you can possibly know that."

"There is one way." Dean replied, gently, since he knew that this was a lot to take in, "And you know what it is."

"My son Dean is four years old." Mary protested, but from the look of fear and confusion in her eyes, Dean though she might be coming to the conclusion that he was on the level.

"I was in 1983," Dean replied, "When you..." His voice trailed off, trying to figure out how to tell her that she had been dead over thirty-two years.

"Go on," Mary said, looking as if on the verge of a break down, "When I what?"

Dean started to get up. "Why don't we find somewhere to sit down," He began taking off his coat and putting it over her, "And we can talk?"

They found and bench and Dean explained everything that had happened since her demise. Well, at least the important bits. He didn't want to overwhelm her with two much at once. But still, by the end of the conversation her head was in her hands, rubbing her face.

"Do you need a minute?" Dean asked, "I know it's a lot to take in."

"That is an gross understatement," Mary replied, looking up, "I mean, I've been dead for over two decades, my children are older than me, God has a sister, and...you're hunters. That is the one thing I never wanted for you. I swear, if you're father wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. Painfully."

Dean paused a minute, considering how to handle this. "Look, what's done is done and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Now, what we need to do now is-"

Suddenly something occurred to her. "Wait a second," She said, "Where's Sam?"

Suddenly it hit Dean. "Oh, crap," He said going for his phone, "He probably thinks I'm dead. You see, the originally plan was to take Amara out, but it meant I was going to have to actually be the bomb, which meant I was going to have to die, but it didn't work out that way, but since the sun didn't die..." His voice trailed off as Sam's voice said, "Hey, this is Sam..."

"Sam!" Dean called out.

"I can't come to the phone right now."" Dean's heart sunk when he realized he had got Sam's voice mail, "Leave a message."

Dean began again, "Sam, it's me. Good, news-I'm not dead and, ah," He looked back at his mother for a moment, "I'm not the only one. But I'm not gonna even try to explain that one over the phone. Just call me back when you get this."

Dean waited a few minutes for Sam to call back then called again, this time not leaving a message. Then a third time. Getting frustrated, he turned to face Mary and asked, "You feel like a road trip?"

And so after stealing a car-which Mary was surprisingly okay with, even giving Dean pointers, which he found somewhat disturbing- they started for Lebanon, which took them the rest of the night and some of the morning.

"So, this is the place," Dean said, getting out of the car.

He opened the door, stepping inside, followed by Mary. "Wow," She said, upon getting her first look at the place, genuinely in awe, "How did you find this place?"

"Let's just say your side of the family isn't the only side with secrets," Dean answered.

Just there was the sound of running from the halls of bunker then a bloodied, limping, ragged-looking Castiel appear and the main room, saying urgently, "Sam, is that-" His voice trailed off, when he saw who it was on the stairs, "Dean?"

"Long story short, Amara and Chuck decided to work things out," Dean explained, coming down the stairs, "Amara fixed Chuck, they defused me, and ah...I'm not the only not dead." Gesturing, to Mary he said, "Cas, this is my mom, Mom, this is Castiel, he's a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you." Mary said, taking his hand, then raising an eyebrow she asked, "Castiel?"

Before things could continue, Dean cut in, saying, "Cas, what's up with Sam?"

"When got back to bunker-we were attacked," Cas began, "Someone was waiting when we got back, with a blood sigil. When I finally crawled back here I found Sam gone, blood on the floor, and confused, angry, British woman with a gun."

Both Winchesters' eyes widened in alarm. "What did she do to him?" Dean asked, trying to keep his panic under control.

"According to her she shot Sam in the shoulder, but he got away from her and she was still looking for him when I found her." Cas answered, "I thought he might be hiding from her somewhere; I heard a prayer asking for back-up, but I have searched this whole bunker and he is not here."

"And where is this woman now?" Mary spoke up.

"I thought it would be a good idea to restrain her in the dudgeon." Castiel replied.

"Good call." Dean commented.

The trio went down the dudgeon where one Toni Bevell was struggling to get free from the metal chair she was changed to. She looked up when heard the door open and the three stepped down, quickly regaining her composure. "Well, well, well," She began, "Look who's alive, after all." As Dean got closer to her she continued, "Just out of curiosity, was this another resurrection incident, or was Sam lying to protect you?"

"No, no, no," Dean began, "You don't ask the questions here. We do. How 'bout for starters, what did you with Sam?"

Toni sighed, "Like I already told your pet, he attacked me, I shot him, he ran off, and I have no clue where he got off to. If he dies, it's his own fault."

Anger boiling up inside him, Dean charged at Toni, but then felt someone pull him back. It was Mary. "It's sorry, for my son's bad manners," She said sincerely, turning her head to face Toni, while still holding onto Dean, "He should know better than to hit a lady."

"It's probably not all his fault," Toni replied, unphased by the attack or use of the word 'son', "My understanding is not only did their father go native, but their mother was also a hunter, so with genetics like that, it's a miracle they can even walk upright."

That did it for Mary. Before anyone knew what was happening Mary reared back and punched the Woman of Letters with such force her head went back and the chair would have tipped over were it not nailed to the floor.

"Now, like my son was saying, where's Sam bitch?!" Mary demanded.

In awe, Dean decaled, "Way to go, Mom."

That was when Toni realized the implication of what they were saying, and was, for once, speechless. "That's impossible." She finally said, "Mary Winchester was killed by a demon-"

"Over thirty-three years ago, I know," Mary said, leaning over Toni threateningly, "And imagine by dismay to come back from the dead and find some uppity pencil pusher coming after my sons, actually shooting one of them, and then insulting everyone in the room. So, if I were you I'd start feeling a little more helpful, or I'll show what a hunter is capable of."

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Everyone briefly looked at each other, than Dean said, "I'll go get."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mary asked, "It could be friends of hers."

"Or it could be Sam." Dean pointed out, "Look, I'll take my gun just in case, just keep an eye on Queen Victoria until I get back, okay?" The he headed up the stairs, paused for a minute, and added," And Mom?"

"Yes?" Mary replied, turning her attention to her first born.

"Please try not break our only lead like a twig while I'm gone, okay?" Dean requested.

Mary sighed, but nodded.

Dean hurried to the front door of the bucker, then, putting the gun behind his back and his hand on the trigger, slowly opened his door and gapped at who he saw on the other.

Standing in the doorway was blonde teenage girl that he thought seemed familiar but he couldn't but his finger on. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she said, "Oh, it's you."

Dean paused for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, how do I know you?"

"Emma?" The girl replied, "You know, your daughter, the one your friend shot a few minutes ago?"

Now it was Dean's eyes that widened as the memories rushed back through his head.

"So, Dad," Emma asked, "Care to explain what's going on?"


	5. The Earp Sisters

"I think I might have lost my phone." Sam said, searching through his jacket as he and Wynonna walked across the street to plain brown building with the name _Shorty's Saloon_ printed on the front.

"You can pick up a new one latter." Wynonna said, then turning to look at him added, "What all is in that thing anyway? Anymore...surprises?"

"No," Sam said, finishing his search, "Just the badge and my wallet."

They walked through the swinging doors and up to bar, catching the attention of an older man with a neatly trimmed white beard behind the bar. "Well, either I'm sucking fumes out of the back of Willie's Nelson's tour bus, or Wynonna Earp just walked into my bar." He actually seemed pleasantly surprised to see her.

Wynonna broke into a smile before saying, "Hey, Shorty. How's business?"

"Mechanical bull broke a month ago." Shorty began, "Chippendales' night was a bust. Not to mention this shit about a dead runaway." Putting a glass on the bar, he added, " Rule number 1: You never get off the bus."

"We did." Wynonna replied.

Shorty got this serve, concerned look on his face. "You were there?" His eyes looked around the room for a second, "Did you tell the cops?"

"Why I'm here." Wynonna replied, "Phoned it in anonymously."

"Uh-huh..." Shorty replied, sounding unsure.

"Two stints in juvie, a summer riding with the Banditos, and I'm still wanted for questioning in the Bleaker case." Wynonna listed off, "My relationship with law enforcement _es un poco_ complicated."

"I just...followed her lead." Sam commented.

"How about _un poco_ of liquid courage." Shorty offered, "One for your friend, too."

"Alright, just one, yeah." Wynonna answered, "I gotta focus, I'm here for Gus and Curtis. Somebody knows what really happened to my uncle." Then she took a shot.

Then a voice from behind them asked, "Where have been, Wynonna?"

Wynonna didn't even look at who said that, but Sam glanced at him and young man roughly the same age as Wynonna dressed in jeans a brown shirt and black leather vest leaned up against the bar. Sam had the feeling their might be trouble.

"As far from here as I could get." Wynonna answered.

"Lucky you." The guy in the leather vest, said, "If I could leave Purgatory, I'd never come back. Why would Wyatt Earp choose to settle in this shithole?"

Wynonna turned around, took another shot, and carrying the bottle, started to walk away. "My money's on the deep gene pool."

"Well, maybe your great-great grandpappy got few lucky shots in at the OK Corral and fled before they found out he was fraud." The guy the leather vest taunted, following Wynonna, to the pool table and got in her face on the last word.

Sam was still at the bar, nervously watching the situation and wondering when, or if, he should intervene.

"Didn't he marry a whore?" The guy in the leather vest asked.

"An actress." Wynonna protested.

 _"Actually she was the madam from the brothel Wyatt ran in Peoria."_ Sam thought, but knew better than to say it out loud.

"Oh, oh, shit!" The guy in the leather vest exclaimed, circling Wynonna, "She's probably the one gave Doug Holliday the that clap that done him in. Hahaha!"

Wynonna was officially fed up with this creep. "Doc!" She corrected him tersely, "Doc Holliday, dumbass. And it was tuberculosis that killed him, you ignoramus."

"This coming from a pair of tits so insane, so cursed?" Leather vest guy challenged.

"Why did you say?" Wynonna asked, clearly ready to fight.

Just then a rather clean-cut looking boy came up behind leather vest guy and threw his arm around him. "Getting beat up by a girl again, Carl?"

Carl walked away, as Wynonna said, "Champ. " Smirking she added, "My hero," before putting her cue to the while ball, forcing the blue ball into the furthers left pocket.

"Sweet." Champ commented.

"Listen," Wynonna began, moving around her table for her next shot, "Uh, I was hoping I could I could talk to you...about what happened to my uncle."

"Bring those lips, we can, uh, "talk" all night long." Champ replied.

Wynonna was completely disgusted at the thought, but played along. She smiled at him, appearing intrigued. "You didn't pay me a second glance in high school."

"Hey, you were kind of a freak." Champ pointed out.

"You have no idea." Wynonna replied, "Just give me a sec, okay?"

"Alright," Champ agreed.

Wynonna hurried to the bar where Sam was at, and said in a hushed tone, "Okay, I'm gonna go with Champ, you follow us and when I give the signal, we take advantage of your unusual form and stature."

"We um,...hun?" Sam replied, trying process the crazy plan that had just been thrown at him.

"Look, you already said you were following my lead so, follow my lead." Wynonna instructed then hurried back to Champ before Sam could argue.

Champ took Wynonna to a room above the bar. "Well..."Wynonna said, taking in her new surroundings, "Shorty lets you stay above the bar, hun?"

"Yeah, uh,...I got a key." Champ replied, in a way that bordered on bashful.

"Oh, it's impressive." Wynonna responded. Taking off her coat she added, "So, ummm... You ran ranch security with Curtis, but didn't bother to make his service?"

The pair were slowly heading towards the bed, Wynonna backing Champ up into it.

"Yeah, I, uh, hate funerals." Champ explained.

"Ugh!" Wynonna replied, "Tell me about it. Gus mentioned that you were the one who found the body."

"Yeah," Champ replied, "Speaking of bodies..."

"Hmm?" Wynonna mused.

"Mad hots." Champ commented.

Wynonna chuckled. "Alright, Champ," She said, before shoving Champ and causing him to land on the bed. She leapt up on him, tore open his shirt and then pulled a small, pointy knife.

"Yeah," Champ said nervously, trying to rise up, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied fiercely, forcing Champ back down, "Time for you to tell me how Curtis died."

"He... he just did!" Champ protested.

"Oh, no," Wynonna said, forcing him down on the bed and holding the knife to his head, "Don't make me get rough!"

"This ain't rough?" Champ replied.

Wynonna put her knife to his throat and called out, "Sam!"  
Suddenly Sam jumped out of the closet. He hurried over to them and pulled Champ upright, pinning his arms behind his back. Wynonna readjusted herself and her knife to fit the new position, "Start talking or between me and him they won't find anything."

"Look, uh, I heard screaming, and I ran." Champ said, terrified, "Called the Sheriff. "And when they found him, his head was torn clean off." Champ moaned as Wynonna pressed the knife down.

"Wynonna," Sam warned, "Be careful, we need him alive."

"Listen, you washed-up rodeo clown," Wynonna addressed Champ, paying Sam no heed, "Who did it?" She squeeze his lips, "What did you see?"

"Cattle mutilations, lights in the hills, strange marks in the dirt?" Champ joked.

Furious, Wynonna twisted Champ's nipple. "Owww!" The young man screamed.

 _"Why am I even here?"_ Sam thought, _"Wynonna's doing all the work."_

"He died on your land, Wynonna!" Champ exclaimed, then he painted in pain.

Wynonna reared back. "The homestead? Show me where."

"I'm not going back there." Champ said.

"You're in this with us now, 'Champ.,' "Wynonna informed him, "And no one else is gonna save you."

Suddenly the door was kicked in, reveling a girl in her early twenties with dark blonde hair pulled back in a braid, holding a gun. " Oh! Except his girlfriend you skank!" She shouted out before firing a shot.

Sam, Wynonna and Champ jumped back. Wynonna wound up on the ground while Sam and Champ were in opposite corners of the room.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfy, hun?" The girl, Champ's actual girlfriend apparently, quipped, "Like a coma." Then she fired again, hitting a pillow.

Raising her hands in the air Wynonna said, "Worst. Birthday. Ever."

The young woman paused in her assault. "Wynonna?"

Wynonna raised up. "Hey, sis. Your grew out your...hair."

"This is your sister?" Sam asked from his spot in the corner, pointing at the girl.

"Yeah." Wynonna said, "Sam this is Waverly, Waverly, this is Sam, we met on the bus."

"Nice to meet you." Waverly said, waving at him awkwardly.

"You, too," Sam replied, "Does this mean you're going to stop shooting at us?"


	6. Broken

"What are you doing in town?" Waverly demanded, as the trio exited the bar and crossed the street, to discuss what had just occurred, "I mean, besides my boyfriend."

"I wasn't going to 'do' anyone especially that man-child." Wynonna protested, "I'm trying to find out what happened to Curtis." After a second, she added, "Oh, and you can do better."

"Small town, limited dating options." Waverly offered for an explanation, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "I remember."

"Hey!" Waverly said, punching Wynonna's arm.

"God!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Ow! " Turning so that girls were facing each other, she added, "What?"

"It's been three years." Waverly said, suddenly pleased to see her big sister, "God, come here!" Then she wrapped her in a hug.

In spite of himself, Sam couldn't help be reminded of Dean and he felt a painful tugging in his chest.

"You couldn't tell me you were coming?" Waverly asked.

"I wasn't." Wynonna explained as the embrace broke, "Then Uncle Curtis sent me an email."

"What?" Waverly perked up, "What did it say?"

"'They've caught up with me."' Wynonna repeated.

"It knew it wasn't a stroke." Waverly glanced at Sam then lowered her voice, "It's starting again, isn't it? We need that gun."

That snapped Sam back to reality. "What gun?"

Walking away from both of them, Wynonna said, "Ok, I'm not doing this."

'Wyatt Earp's gun." Waverly insisted, "Same one that disappeared the night..."

"Told you never to talk about it!" Wynonna cut her off harshly, turning to face her.

"And I don't!" Waverly said.

"Good!" Wynonna replied.

"Best advice you ever gave me." Waverly continued, "Well...only advice you ever gave me."

"What are you two going on about?" Sam cut in, "What's the deal with this gun, and what happened the night it disappeared?"

"Stay out of this, Sam!" Wynonna snapped, then turning to Waverly said, "Hey, I was just a kid! OK? I couldn't...I couldn't look after myself, let alone..."

"What, your bratty little sister?" Waverly cut her off.

Wynonna paused a moment to get her bearings and said, "You know, it's about the only thing I've ever done right."

"Leaving me behind?" Waverly questioned.

"Yeah, it gave you a chance." Wynonna justified.

"Right..." Waverly said, "Yeah, well, I'm not six anymore, OK? We could fight this thing, this curse, together!-"

"Waverly!" Wynonna snapped, "There is no curse on the our family."

 _"Did she really just say that?"_ Sam thought. He knew that Wynonna believed in the curse, since he was the one who told him about it. He didn't think lying to Waverly was a good idea, as that never worked in his experience, but, Waverly wasn't his sister, so he held his tongue.

Waverly was quiet for a second then said, "You know what? Why don't you, and your new friend here come back to Gus' with me? We could get some coffee, and we could talk about this?"

"Coffee would be great." Wynonna admitted, "But this is the end of the conversation."

That was how Wynonna and Sam wound up sitting across from each other Sam clinging to a cup of coffee, Wynonna clinging to something a little stronger, while Waverly went off to do "something" that was really eavesdropping for another room.

"So, are you gonna tell me about this gun or not?" Sam finally asked.

"Look, Sam, it's not important," Wynonna said, "I mean, we got your gun now."

"My one gun against 77 revenants." Sam pointed, " Well, more like 76 after last night, but still. And in my experience you can never have too many everything-killing guns."

"A, it doesn't kill everything, just revenants," Wynonna said. Then she paused a minute, as she got a haunted look in her eye and added, "And humans." Taking another minute and then shaking whatever it was off, she continued, "And B, we're not going after all 77-76 of them. We're just trying to find out what really killed my uncle."

"Well, it's looking more like those might be one and the same." Sam pointed out, "Look, Waverly's nowhere around, so what's the harm in just talking about it?"

Wynonna sighed. "Either I've had way too much of this or not enough." She said, pouring herself more whiskey in a tea cup, "The gun we were talking about is Wyatt's gun, Peacemaker. Actually it was a Buntline Special, but he called it Peacemaker for some reason. It's the gun he used to kill the 77 and now it's the only thing that can."

"And where is it now?" Sam asked, hopping she actually knew.

"In the well," Wynonna replied, "Where I put it after my dad died." As she said that last part she got that haunted look in her eye again, though she otherwise appeared composed.

"Look, Wynonna," Sam began, "You don't have to talk about whatever happened, I won't push. But these things set up an ambush for you, and it sounds like they're the ones that killed your uncle. Waverly was right about one thing; we need that gun."

Wynonna thought for a moment, and realized Sam was right. "Waverly!" Wynonna called out.

Waverly hurried down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Tell Gus I'm taking the truck." Wynonna commanded.

"What?" Waverly responded, a small amount of alarm in her voice, "Where are you going?!"

"Home." Wynonna replied.

Sam road shot gun as Wynonna drove them down a wood road in sparsely wooded area. They finally parked in front of simple gray metal mailbox with the name "Earp" written on it in back leathers. In front of it was bridge that lead to a simple one-story wooden house, with a smaller area sticking out from its side, a chimney, and a black roof. It was surrounded by a fence that broke at front of bridge breaking into two long polls ending in a sign that also said, "Earp." It looked like no one had lived there in a long time.

They got out of the car started to walk across the bridge to the homestead. As they reached land again, they noticed and area lined with crime scene tape. They walked up to the porch and through the door into what looked like it had been a kitchen maybe at one point. Before it was ransacked. If Sam was being honest, he had squatted in places that looked better.

"Wynonna," Sam said form the doorway, "What happened here?"

Wynonna didn't answer, but suddenly she was back there in here mind.

On the night that everything went wrong.

The night her life was destroyed.

 _She was twelve, and she her two sisters were gathered around the table as their father cleaned Peacemaker._

 _"They said Wyatt took down 77 outlaws with this gun." Ward Earp told them._

 _"And all those outlaws are resurrecting as revenants coming for us." Her older sister Willa said, as if she couldn't believe this was her life._

 _"They won't stop until they gain freedom from their earthly prison." Ward explained._

 _"You'll stop them, Daddy!" Waverly said, smiling up at him with a smile full of missing teeth._

 _"You'll get 'em." Wynonna agreed more soberly, but confident._

 _"Willa is the oldest, the next Earp heir, destined to inherit Wyatt's abilities." Ward continued, "Because the only thing that can put these demons down again, is you."_

 _At least she was until they attacked the house._

 _"You said they can't attack the house!" Willa exclaimed, panicked and terrified._

 _"They figured out how to get around the bed rock!" Ward replied._

 _"What's happening?" Waverly asked from her spot at the side with Wynonna, confused and scared._

 _"I got the gun!" Willa declared, "There are so many of them!"_

 _"There's seven of them!" Ward elaborated._

 _Suddenly there was roaring as the window broke and they grabbed Willa, dragging her out of it literally kicking and screaming in terror._

 _"Willa!" Wynonna screamed._

 _"No!" Ward shouted, grabbing a rifle and firing._

 _"Shotgun won't work." Wynonna observed, calmly from her spot hiding with Waverly, "He needs Wyatt's gun."_

 _She walked to where Willa had dropped it in picked it up._

In the present Wynonna leaned down at the same spot she had picked up that gun, all those years ago, and picked up a badge, cover with dusk and worn by time. Then she noticed something sticking out from the mantel. She walked over to it and pulled out a torn piece of plan white paper that said, _welcome home Wynonna._

"They knew we coming?" Sam spoke up, pulling out the colt and looking around franticly.

"Save your energy, they're not here anymore." Wynonna said, "Let's go."

Sam could barely keep up with Wynonna as she marched out of the house and down the bridge. If as if a new determination had been born in her, and burning anger that kept her fueled. "Both of you were right," Wynonna declared, getting into the car, "We need that gun."

"Okay," Sam said, getting into the car with her, glad that she was coming around, "So, where 's the well?"

"Our next stop." Sam replied.

They went back to the McCreedy farm and stated gathering supplies. Wynonna tossed a shovel in and the pair started towards the truck cab when an upset voice from being them asked, "Are you two gonna ask to borrow my stuff?"

They turned around to see Gus looking none too pleased with the two of them.

"I noticed you already borrowed all my whiskey," She continued, "I'm guessing that was you, Wynonna. I know that Curtis may have stood for all that, but then, he was soft on you."

Wynonna was silent for a moment, then she looked at her aunt and said, "He was a good man, and he deserved better than what happened to him. "

Gus heaved, looking like she didn't want to hear it.

"Something took his head, Gus." Wynonna told her, walking up to her, "Something or someone..."

"Oh, Wynonna..." Gus said, turning and propping herself on the side of the truck bed.

"Do I need to give you two a moment?" Sam asked.

"No, we won't be having one." Gus answered.

"I know who killed him, and I got a plan." Wynonna informed her.

"That's not what I meant." Gus replied, turning to face Wynonna and starting to get worked up, "You got that wild look in your eye. You're manic, paranoid. Probably off you meds, um? Does Sam know about that? Know he's being lead on a wild goose chase? What's next? More demons?"

That hit Wynonna like a punch to a gut. She turned away for a second, then turned back, saying, "Yeah, I might be certifiable. Got the paperwork to prove it. But something awful is happening in Purgatory, and it has everything to do with my last name!"

"You're not the only Earp in town." Gus reminded her, "Waverly has worked so hard just to get out from under your shadow."

There was a moment of silence for a moment, as they shifted awkwardly. They both knew what Gus said was true. The older woman pulled something wrapped and plain brown paper. "I know it's your birthday, so..."

"Don't worry about that." Wynonna protested, but Gus just pressed it into her hand.

"Enough for a one-way ticket back to Athens." Gus said, her voice sounding like she might cry, "Your Marshall'll have to pay his own way, provided he doesn't have a case or something."

"So this is your gift to me?" Wynonna asked.

"And for your sister." Gus replied, "I love you, Wynonna...but you're as broken as they come." And with that she walked away.

Wynonna slowly walked back to the cab. "You okay, Wynonna?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Wynonna replied getting into the truck, but putting out her arm to stop Sam when he did the same, "I'm sorry, Sam, but this is where we part ways."

"What?" Sam balked, "That's it? You're just giving up?"

"There's nothing to give up!" Wynonna snapped, "Look, Gus was right. If you want to stay here and fight, be my guess, but I am getting that gun, getting my sister, and getting out of here." Then before Sam could argue, she drove off, leaving him in the dust.


	7. The Best Laid Escape Plans

"Samuel Jones, U. S, Marshall," Sam said, holding out the badge for the deputy to see, "I'm here looking for any information you might have on file about a Wynonna Earp, use to be a local girl."

After Wynonna left him at the farm, Sam just stood there for a while trying to figure out what to do. Somehow he got the idea that maybe if he knew what happened the night Wynonna got rid of the gun, it might be a step in the right direction, either for getting Wynonna back on board or for dealing with the revenants himself, which from what he understood was something he couldn't do. Well, he could, but then any children Wynonna and/or Waverly had would just be dealing with it later. Plus, eventually he was going to run out of bullets.

"May I ask what this is regarding?" The deputy, a rather pretty young woman with auburn hair asked.

"I think she might be involved in a case I'm working." Sam explained, which wasn't entirely untrue.

The deputy gave him an odd look then shrugged saying, "Let me see what I can find." She stood up from her desk and walked off.

She came back a few minute latter, two files, one of which was rather thick. "Looks like you hit the mother load," The deputy said, handing the file to Sam, "Whatever you want, you should be able to find it in there."

"Thanks," Sam began than looking at her tag said, "Deputy Haught."

"Don't mention it," Deputy Haught replied, "Really don't, my boss won't be happy that I didn't put up more of a fight but you look like you could use a break, just bring them back to me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay," Sam replied, walking off.

Sam started looking through the files and his heart sank as the gaps started to fill. Apparently Wynonna hadn't always been the heir. Apparently she had, had an older sister. At least, until something that was either was a home invasion, or an animal attack was no one was sure, because, at least the official story was, one of the only two witnessed was so traumatized she had a mental break and had convinced herself the homestead had been attacked by demons, and the other was six.

He also found out how her father died.

"Here," Sam said, handing the file back to her, "I think I found everything I need. Hey, while I'm here, what do you know about the dead runaway?"

Meanwhile Wynonna was standing on the street across from Shorty's trying to spot Waverly. It was then she heard the sound of a car door shutting and someone getting out. She turned around to see an older man in a police officer's uniform and black hat. "The black sheep returns." He observed.

"Jesus!" Wynonna hissed, "Waddle alone now, Nedly."

"Sheriff..."The man corrected, "Sheriff Nedly. You keeping your fluffy hindquarters clean or should I frisk you for old times' sake?"

"Wouldn't risk it," Wynonna replied, "We both know you're one grope away from a heart attack. Best stick to internet porn and the certainty of dying alone, don't you think?"

"Why'd you even come back, Wynonna?" Nedly asked, "Haven't the people who love you suffered enough?"

"Probably." Wynonna admitted, but turned around heading across the street giving the lawman the finger as she did so.

Once she was inside Wynonna knocked on the door of a darkened room and called out, "Waverly? Champ?"

She turned on the light and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sauntered to a blue table and leaned up against it. She turned her head to look at the beige curtains that covered half of the room. She walked over to it and pulled it back slightly finding what looked to be some sort of investigation board. She pulled the whole curtain back revealing a time of line of their family, as well as newspaper clippings and lore. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"I told you." A voice said from behind.

Wynonna turned around and stared at her sister in disbelief.

"I'm ready to help."Waverly offered.

"What the sweet Hell is this?" Wynonna asked.

"That?" Waverly responded, "That's just the basics." She excitedly ran over to the spot by her clothes. "Look." She pulled up a box. "Everything I could find about our family. You know, Wyatt Earp, the people he killed...look."

Wynonna, however, was not pleased in the slightest. "You're supposed to be normal, Waverly." She snapped, "You're supposed to be safe." She slapped her on the arm.

"Ow!" Waverly exclaimed, "You know, I scoured every archive in the country, and you know what I never found?"

Wynonna very slightly shook her head.

"A reason why I can't break the curse." Waverly continued.

Wynonna just stood here for a minute, balking, then answered, "OK. How about 'cause your scrapbooking habit had taken a terrible turn?!"

"Good one." Waverly said softly. Then she looked down and noticed something in her sister's boots, letting out an audible gasp. "Oh, my God! Is that's Wyatt's gun?!"

In spite of herself, Wynonna nodded.

"You knew where it was this whole time?!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was twelve." Wynonna replied, "Panicked, threw it away."

" My God, it's beautiful!" Waverly beamed, going for gun before Wynonna roughly pushed her away, holding onto her arm, "Ow!"

"It's old, it doesn't shoot straight, and it's worth enough to buy us both a chrome condo 500 miles from here." Wynonna insisted.

In response Waverly folded her arms and said, "This is our home, Wynonna. I'll protect it even if you won't."

"You'll die!" Wynonna responded, desperately trying to get through to her.

"Not if I had this!" Waverly replied, going for the gun again, but Wynonna fought her away, "Look, we can use it...Ow! We can use it to kill our enemies!"

"Enemies?!" Wynonna shot back, "Waverly, the only person this gun ever killed was Daddy! When _I_ shot him!"

"You trying to save him," Waverly reason softly, "It was an accident."

"Yeah." Wynonna said, "And it ruined my life! Not gonna let it ruin yours." She turned to go. "Pack this shit up! This time, you're coming with me."

"Oh, yeah, run!" Waverly exclaimed, taking a few steps to come after her, "Always do."

Wynonna turned around again to face her. "I'm serious. I'm taking the 6 a.m. bus with or without you."

"Right..." Waverly began, "You know, of all the things I've ever wanted to call you...you are such a coward."

"Don't forget fraud." Wynonna quipped before turning back around to leave.

Wynonna stayed at the bar for while and was working on another shot when she heard an accented voice say, "Mercy me. Now is that what I think it is, little lady?"

She glance and saw a man dressed in a black old west outfit, complete with hat, leaned up against the corner of the bar.

"Let me guess. " Wynonna began, "Wyatt Earp fan." In a fake accent she continued, "Came to see the place where he drank.? You know what?" She waved her hand in the air as she finished, "Let your freak flag fly free."

"Oh, I am free." The man said, "Free as a bird and it's sublime."

Wynonna was wierded out and amused at the same time "OK."

"I ain't seen a Buntline Special in year." The man began, "May I?" His hand crept closer to the gun in question.

Wynonna's fingers went over the barrel protectively. "You may not."

"I do reckon I know that gun." The man observed, "Wyatt Earp cherished it, 'Peacemaker.''

"You a collector?" Wynonna perked up, hopping she might have found a buyer.

"Only of poker chips and hearts." The man replied.

Wynonna made the mistake of taking her hand off the gun and quick as a flash the man had grabbed it. "Engraving his own initials?" The man asked, "Seems rather gauche."

"Doc Holliday had it done to celebrate his best friend's 50th kill." Wynonna explained reaching out for the gun, but the man pulled just out from her reach.

"Sounds like he was soft on Wyatt." The man said, shifting somewhat towards Wynonna.

"'Peacemaker,''' Wynonna repeated, "Haha! It's pretty rich. Do you have any idea how many people he killed with that thing?"

The man turned to look at her and asked with a mild tone of indignation, "Are implying Wyatt Earp was hypocrite?"

"I'm saying crazy runs in the family." Wynonna said, sauntering over to him.

"My apologies." The man said, "I did not realize I was speaking with an Earp." And he finally handed her back the gun.

"Bona fide." Wynonna replied, starting to walk away, sitting back down.

"Yeah, I just figured...you were prostitute." The man teased.

Wynonna gave him a small chuckle and a smile. "Prostitutes get paid for it. He was good at killing so they called him a hero. What kind of person wants to be a gunslinger?"

"Wyatt Earp wanted to be a farmer." The man answered, thought the question was rhetorical, "30 seconds in the OK Corral and a gunslinger he was made. Sometimes, life chooses for us."

Suddenly not wanting to talk about this anymore Wynonna said, "You're outfit's adorable."

The man started to leave. "Ma'am." He said, stopping by her then started to head out again. As he exited Wynonna heard him say to someone, "Hey, there.'' then a by now familiar voice say, "Hi."

Figuring Sam was going to try to talk her out of leaving, and not wanting to hear it, Wynonna jumped off the stool and left as quickly as she could. Which is why, not seeing her actually in the bar, Sam headed upstairs.

"Wynonna?" He called looking through each open door and opening every closed one. Suddenly he came to an open door and noticed Wynonna's sister sitting on the edge of the foot of her bed, looking like everything had been drained out of her.

"Waverly?" Sam asked.

Hearing the newcomer, Waverly turned around. "Oh," She said, "Sam, right?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "May I come in?"

"Sure." Waverly answered.

Walking in, Sam asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Waverly replied, "Me and Wynonna just had a fight."

"She was here?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah, but, not anymore," Waverly answered, "She'll be gone by the morning."

"She's still gonna leave?" Sam asked, sounding slightly stressed.

"Yeah," Waverly replied, getting riled up just thinking about it, "Wants me to come with her." She let out a disgusted scoff, then started off into the distance. "How can she do that?" She asked finally, "How can she just walk away with the thing that killed Curtis still out there, when we all need her?!" After a moment she added, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to my ranting about my screwed-up family."

"No, it's okay." Sam said, sitting down beside, "I get it, my family was pretty nuts, too."

"More crazy than the family with the curse that re-starts every generation?" Waverly asked, "I know you know."

"Actually I'd call it a tie." Sam replied.

"Okay, I have _got_ to hear this." Waverly said, putting one leg on the bed and positioning herself so it was clear Sam had her full attention.

"O-Okay," Sam said, her eagerness making him a bit uneasy, " Well, for starters, we hunt monsters."

"Hunt monsters?" Waverly repeated, thinking should couldn't have possible heard that right.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"Like, all of your family?" Waverly elaborated.

"Father, brother, mother, but we didn't know about that until later," Sam continued, "A couple of cusions, you get the point."

"What kind of monsters?" Waverly asked.

"Ah, all kinds," Sam replied, "Basically everything is real, including some things you'd really think weren't."

"Really?" Waverly asked, starting to perk up, "Tell me more."

Sam laughed. Waverly was just so eager, it kind of reminded him of...no, he wasn't going to go there.

"What?" Waverly said, disconcerted, by his laughter.

"You are the complete opposite of me when I was your age." Sam lied. Well, technically it was true, even if it wasn't the reason for his laughter. "I was trying to get as far away from my family as possible. Like all the way to California. "

"That seems pretty far." Waverly said, "So what happened?"

"Ah, everything that could went wrong, did." Sam explained, "And beyond. In the end it was just way to much stress trying to be a normal one in an insane family."

" _Wynonna_ wants me to be the normal one." Waverly corrected, "She said as much she saw my investigation." She gestured to the wall, "But I-I want to put an end to this thing once and for all, so no one else has to suffer what like we have! Unfortunately I'm not the one who can make the gun work!" She slapped the mattress in frustration.

Sam couldn't help it anymore. This girl was a dye job and a sci-fi obsession away from being Charlie. That was exactly what she would say in this situation.

"Hey, you okay?" Waverly asked, noticing the far off look in his eye.

"Yeah," Sam said, trying to shake it off, "You just reminded me of someone I use to know for a minute."

"Is it okay if I ask who?" Waverly requested.

"Her name was Charlie," Sam replied, "She worked in the IT department of this company, and then monsters showed up, and we followed soon after, turned her life upside down, and then we kept running into her and she got into hunting. She basically became the sister we never had."

"We?" Waverly asked.

"My brother." Sam explained, "But then..." Sam swallowed thickly, "She died. Killed, because of something I got her into."

"Oh, my God," Waverly exclaimed, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a young woman about the same age as Wynonna appeared beside Waverly, a young woman with short red hair, her body covered in blood. It was Charlie. "Hmm," She mused, playing with Waverly's braid, but the girl didn't seem to notice, " She's cute, totally my type. Wonder what Dean would think. Hopefully she doesn't end up like me, you know, dead and bleeding in a tub." She stared at Sam as she said, "Hey, Sam, do us all a favor and make sure you take better care of her than you did me, okay?"

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth gapped open, as he fell off the bed.

"Sam!" Waverly exclaimed, jumping up, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Sam said, standing up, and backing away "I really am, but I gotta go. Now." Then he ran from the room and down the stairs.

By the time Waverly got out to the stairway, he was gone, but she still called out, "Sam!"

Sam was in such a state as he ran across the parking lot, that he didn't even notice the car at the edge of the parking lot, which three men inside.

A few hours later Wynonna returned to the McCreedy farm. As she walked in the door she called out, "Gus? I just came to say goodbye." When no one responded, she repeated, "Gus?" Then she walked in and noticed the broken lamp on the floor and she felt a tremor of panic, "Gus?"

Walking through the house she called out, "Gus?" And then she saw the woman sprawled out on the ground, semi-conscious. "Gus!" She shouted, leaning own to help her, now fully alarmed.

Gus coughed. "Oh, my God! They took Waverly. You'll fix this. He said...'Tomorrow...High noon.'''

Wynonna turned to see that the attackers had written on the into in what looked to be blood: BRING THE GUN


	8. Toni's Gambit

**AN: Just wanted to wish everyone a slightly premature happy Thanksgiving.**

"So let me get this straight," Mary said, "You were on a investigating Amazon killings and decided it was good idea to sleep with some random woman?" She gave Dean a disapproving look, whether because of his lecherous tendencies, or for being off-guard with the Amazons, Dean wasn't sure.

Dean had let Emma in on the condition that she didn't try to kill anyone and had to explain her presence to his mother and Castiel . Now Emma was leaned against one of the tables while the adults were across the room trying to figure out what was going on.

"In my defense we didn't know it was Amazons at the time." Dean replied, "But yeah. We only figured out when I went to go get something I had left there she suddenly had a baby. Then Emma came after me and Sam killed her before she kill me."

There was silence for a minute, then Cas asked, "Where was I?"

"Dead," Dean replied, "Or at least we thought you were."

"Wait, he died and came back to life to?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, multiple times, so have I and Sam so we really don't count," Dean said, "Let's just focus on the people who only died once. So, we know, or at least I thought we knew, that Amara brought back Mom, but who would want to bring back Emma?"

"Maybe Amara did that, too." Mary suggested.

"But why?" Dean asked.

"Maybe she thought you two could try again." Cas suggested.

"Try again?" Dean repeated.

"She's got misandry genetically ingrained in her," Cas began, "But maybe with a female role model that's not a cold-blooded murderer, and away from her fellow Amazons you might be able to have a somewhat normal relationship with her."

"Why would even _want_ a relationship with her?" Dean balked, lowering his voice, "She tried to kill me."

"And you hesitated to defend yourself." Cas pointed out, "So you must have some sort of paternal feeling for her."

"Some sort of paternal-"Dean began, shook his head, then said, "Cas, she's a literal _monster._ "

"She's also a child so maybe we shouldn't be talking about this while she is right over there." Mary hissed pointing to the girl.

"Well, where are we suppose to talk about it?" Dean asked.

"Don't you get fresh with Dean Winchester." Mary scolded.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Dean replied.

"Well, what does Emma actually remember?" Castiel interjected before things could get out of hand, "Did you ask her?"

"The last thing she remembers is Sam shooting her," Dean answered, "Then she woke up on the side of the road, walked until she got to the bunker, had no clue we lived here."

The adults got so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Emma walking off, perturbed at being left out the conversation.

She walked through the halls of the bunker with no particular destination in mind. She had to admit, her father had a pretty sweet pad. _"Maybe getting along with him isn't such a bad idea."_ Emma thought, _"Who am I kidding? I'm lucky they haven't killed me already."_ Maybe she should try to get out, find her tribe again. But if she really had been dead for give or take four years like they said, what would they make of her? Would they even take her back?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice calling out, "Hello? Hello is someone up there?"

Emma opened the door, revealing a dark room. She could make out a figure in the room. She stepped down a short flight of stairs arriving on the floor where she finally got a good look at the person, a woman roughly the same age as her father chained to a chair, trembling. She looked up at Emma her eyes wide and frantic. "Who are you? Are you with them? Or did they take you to?"

"That's-complicated." Emma replied, "Who are you? Why are you down here?"

"I don't know," The woman said, her voice on the edge of tears, "I was on my way home when someone came at me from behind. I lost consciousness and I woke up here with these maniacs standing over me."

 _"That doesn't make sense."_ Emma thought. Why Dean and the others have some random human woman tied up down here? "You have to have done something." Emma said, "You have to _be_ something."

"I'm not!" The woman sobbed, "I keep telling them that, but they keep saying I'm some sort of monster." Her eyes met Emma's, "Please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Emma shifted awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Please." The woman begged, "If you don't get me out of here they're going to kill me." The woman looked like she might break down, "I just want to see my son again."

That did it for Emma. Dean had to have made some sort of mistake, or he had snapped and had started killing humans. She didn't care. He was the monster, not her. She went over to wall of different tools and started looking for keys. She finally found some and started trying see if any of them fit the lock holding the chains around the woman's arms in place. Eventually she found the right one.

"Thank you," The woman said, as Emma continued removing her bindings, "Thank you."

"No problem," Emma replied, removing the last one "Now, let's get you back to your son, okay? "

As they turned to leave, the woman said, "Wait." The stopped by the table and picked up a gun and a knife. "Just in case." She reasoned.

"Probably smart," Emma admitted, holding out her hand for one of the weapons. When she didn't get one, she simply added, "I'm Emma by the way."

"Toni." The woman replied as she joined the teenager and they hurried up the stairs.


	9. Wynonna's Gambit

As Wynonna marched across the _Shorty's_ parking lot, Sam rushed up to meet her. "Wynonna, I just heard what happened." He breathed, "I'm so sorry about Gus, is she going to be alright?"

"She's in intensive care." Wynonna replied, "You still want in on this?"

"Definitely." Sam confirmed.

" Then first thing is we have to find who took my sister." Wynonna answered.

"We know who took your sister." Sam responded.

"Yeah," Wynonna replied, "I know. All the more reason we need to find her."

"How?" Sam asked, "They can blend in. They look just like us."

Wynonna turned around and looked at him accusingly, "You won't help my sister?"

"I never said that." Sam replied, "I'm just wondering what the plan is. We don't even know where they took her."

"But I do: where this whole thing began." Wynonna informed him.

Wynonna brushed through the doors of the bars.

"There gonna be trouble?" Nedly asked, sensing the rage inside Wynonna.

"If you don't move," She replied, pushing past him to Shorty, throwing Gus's money at him. "Shorty, I need the best ride in your stable."

"I got a young black beauty." Shorty offered, "Packs a real sweet kick."

A few minutes later Wynonna burst from Shorty's on a sleek black motorcycle as fast she could. She needed to get to the homestead by noon.

Sam procured a car and headed for the homestead on his own. The plan was for him to remain hidden until he Wynonna gave him the signal, so that they wouldn't freak out when they realized she hadn't come alone and hurt Waverly. He wasn't told what this signal was, just that he would know it when he saw it.

He was halfway there when something flashed past him in the window. He slowed down and turned to look, but nothing was there. He turned back the road in time to see a bloody Charlie standing in the middle of it.

Sam swerved and ran off the road, barely stopping the car before it hit a tree. He put the car and got out, the colt in his hand. He looked around and couldn't see anyone, then he saw a figure running through the trees.

"Hey!" He called out, running after figure, "Hey, stop!"

But his target just got further and further away. He thought it was male, but he wasn't sure. "Stop!" He fired the Colt, but he missed, and the figure disappeared. At the same time, Sam tripped on a rock sending him to the ground as a sharp, intense pain shot through his ankle. He felt it and couldn't be sure whether it was broken or merely sprung. He reached up, grabbing onto a branch and used it to force himself up. He needed to get back to van.

As he made his way back through the woods he couldn't but think about Dean and what he would say about this if he were here. Probably chastise him for getting his ankle broke-at least it felt like it was broken-going after God knows what, and how only he could get himself into a situation like this. He'd also probably encourage to make a move on Wynonna. Sam smiled a bit at the idea. She'd probably kill him if he tried.

At last Sam arrived back at the van. _"That's enough of that."_ Sam thought, getting in. Wynonna and Waverly needed him.

Meanwhile, when Wynonna arrived at the homestead the first thing she saw was Waverly standing under the side, hands on the rope around her neck, trying to keep steady on a stool.

"Guess you missed your bus." She said, as she struggled to keep steady.

"Yeah, kind of over buses," Wynonna replied, getting as close as she dared, "Hanging in there?"

"It's terrible!" Waverly admitted. Managing to turn her head she screamed, "You pricks are worm food now!"

As Wynonna made a step towards Waverly, a man's voice called out, "Aaah..." The owner of the voice, as slightly ragged man with an eye patch over his right eye appeared from the side of the house, continuing, "One more step and Little Sis takes a short drop into obvillion."

"You got a name Revenant?" Wynonna demanded.

"Well, back in your great-great grandpappy's day I was known as Malcolm Ramaker, eunrapaeuner." He did a little bow.

"An outlaw." Wynonna corrected.

"You know," Malcolm began, stepping closer to Waverly, "I remember the exact moment in 1866 when Wyatt Earp had me hung for murdering my business partner. Too bad the hangman didn't set the noose very snug." He looked at Wynonna and taunted, "It took 14 long minutes for me to die."

"Yeah, and now you're back." Wynonna said, not giving him the fear he wanted.

"Yes!" Malcolm replied, "And not alone! Boys!"

Two men appeared, one of whom was Carl, and stood by Malcolm.

"I know you two." Wynonna said, slightly confused, "You're...you're local."

"Some of us are." Malcolm said, "You see, when the Earp heir turns 27, those of us killed by the last one, well, we resurrect. A little more demonic than the time before, but, one way or another, we all end up in Purgatory."

"Why's you kill Curtis?" Wynonna asked.

"To lure you back." Malcolm explained, "Get you to fetch what we needed."

Suddenly Wynonna couldn't believe she fell for it. "Peacemaker."

Malcolm laughed. "Please, give us the gun."

"Don't do it, they'll kill you!" Waverly pleaded.

"They'll try." Wynonna replied.

Wynonna made a step towards them, but Malcolm pointed his own gun at Waverly.

"Hey!" Wynonna said, putting her arms out, "OK, OK." She turned around and headed towards her bike. "Here goes. Look." She put the gun in a holster on her bike. "Alright. All yours. Take the bike, too."

"John." Malcolm said, and one of the men started walking across the bridge.

"OK?" Wynonna asked.

"Oh, Lordy, you are the most pathetic heir we have even had!" Malcolm taunted her.

"That's me." Wynonna said, "Now cut her down! You Welch on a deal, you don't get to ride."

"Somebody shut her up!" John requested.

"Carl, you grab Wynonna." Malcolm ordered, "We're gonna have two dead Earps for the price of one."

"How the Hell do you start this thing?" John wondered around as he struggled with the bike.

"Ah!" Wynonna cried, pushing Carl to the ground, then walking away, "Like this."

She pushed a button in her hand causing the bike to explode with John on it. Unfortunately in the commotion the stool slipped from under Waverly, chocking her, and the gun went up in the air.

Wynonna scrambled to her sister, grabbing her legs. That was when she saw Malcolm start to get up. "Deep breath, baby girl!" Wynonna instructed.

"What?" Waverly responded.

"Now!" Wynonna shouted before letting go of Waverly. She ran at Malcolm and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. She then ran back to Waverly, trying to stop her choking, managing to grab the stool and get her back on. By then Malcolm was standing again, readying his gun.

Wynonna quickly dropped to ground, grabbing Peacemaker, then turned herself around, so that she and Malcolm were facing each other, their guns drawn. "You think you can best me?!" The Revanet challenged.

"I am gonna put you in the ground like it's my job." Wynonna declared before standing up, "'Cause you know what? I'm starting to think it is."

"True, you may have the one gun that could bring me back to Hell, but I'm gonna take your baby sister with me," his voice became demonic as he finished, "You stupid crazy bitch!"

"Wanna know how batshit I am?" Wynonna shot back, "Nobody shoots my family but me." Then it got deathly quiet as she aimed Peacemaker at Waverly.

Wynonna focused in the pulley device holding the rope, and when she thought she had it, fired. The bullet ricocheted, freeing Waverly, and continued its journey until it went through Malcolm's hand. He stared at it a moment then looked at Wynonna and declared, as his eye started to glow "You are the heir."

"Sealed with a lead kissed." Wynonna replied, aiming the gun at him.

This time when it hit its mark Malcolm's whole body started to glow red, and ground beneath him opened up and pulled him down into it.

Wynonna was surprised for a moment, then turned her attention to Waverly, who was still on the ground, running to her. "You OK baby girl?"

"Yeah." Waverly replied.

"Alright." Wynonna continued, trying to get the rope off of her little sister's neck, "Oh Jesus, OK."

She was so absorbed in that she didn't notice Carl marching towards them with a gun.

"Carl!" Waverly warned upon seeing him. As Wynonna struggled to reload Peacemaker Waverly shouted "Stupid Carl!"

"Alright, how do I make this..."Wynonna continued, still having trouble with the gun, "Freaking work?!"

Wynonna stood up and pulled the trigger, only to get a disappointing _click._ "Ahhh, nuts!"

However, before Carl could fire his weapon and shot came from out of nowhere, hitting him and sending him falling off the bridge as his body pulsed with electricity.

A smile crossed Wynonna's lips, but Waverly kept looking around for the source of the shot. "What?" She gapped, "You brought back up?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, raising her voice as she called out, "But he took his sweet time getting here!"

"I ran into trouble outside of town!" Sam called out the window as he drove into view "By the time I got here you seemed to have things under control."

Looking at Wynonna Waverly said, "Hey, you came back for me."

"Duh!" Wynonna said, squishing Waverly cheeks before she started to get up, "I'm nuts, remember?" Once she was up she held a hand out to Waverly, "Come on!"

Sam got out of the black van he was driving his gun still raised. "Get in!" He instructed.

Waverly slung over her, the pair hurried to the van. "Couldn't get a bigger truck?" Wynonna asked.

"Nope." Sam replied, his eyes going everywhere looking for another attack, "You good?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, getting in the van.

Sam got in the car and drove as fast as he could.


	10. U S Marshalls

Wynonna was sitting on the railing of porch, staring out at the open country. She couldn't believe the wheels that were turning in her mind. A few hours ago she had been trying to run from her "destiny" and now she was embracing it? Really?

Waverly came out and walked up to the railing, grabbing it with her hands and leaning. "Gus is getting discharged tomorrow. I put fresh flowers in her bedroom." They silent for a moment then Waverly sighed, "God! What happened to Wyatt Earp to make us...deserve this?"

Neither of them said anything, because neither of them knew the answer.

After a while Waverly finally said, "You're really staying this time, aren't you?"

"That's why they call it a curse." Wynonna replied.

Just then Sam's van pulled up.

"Well, looks like you're not the only one sticking around." Waverly observed.

"The one person who might be as screwed up as we are." Wynonna said.

"Great butt though." Waverly replied.

"Yep." Wynonna agreed.

"Hey, Wynonna," Sam said, "Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"

"Sure," Wynonna said, leaping over the railing, "Be back in a minute, Waves."

"So you're really doing this?" Sam asked, "You're really staying to fight the Revenants?"

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" Wynonna asked.

"Because you were trying to flee just a day ago?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think maybe you were right." Wynonna replied, "There's no running from this thing so I might as well face it head on."

"I actually have something that could help with that." Sam said, handing her a compact leather rectangle.

Wynonna opened it up, revealing a set of credentials with her picture on it. "Ah, Sam," She said, "When I did I become an U. S. Marshall?"

"When I made that badge for you." Sam replied giving her rather cheeky smile.

Wynonna smiled back, but she shook her head. "No. Sorry, just-no."

"Come on." Sam encouraged, "It'll be the only way to keep up with the crap these guys pull in town, it really opens doors." He then pulled Wynonna's necklace out of his coat, "Snuck this out of evidence for you."

"Thanks," Wynonna replied, taking the necklace and putting on, "Suppose, I was opened to this idea, which I'm not saying I am, how would we explain why we're here?"

"We are part of a special task force to help with the recent murders." Sam explained.

"Well, don't you have everything worked out?" Wynonna replied. She palled with the creditientials in her hands silently for a few moments before saying, "Sam thank you, for coming with me. You know, covering us from the trees."

"No problem." Sam replied, "So?"

"Sam, why are you doing this?" Wynonna asked.

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"Helping us," Wynonna answered, "Coming with me to save Waverly, getting me this," She held up the badge, "Sticking around. I mean, you barely know us, you don't have any skin in this game. So, why?"

"You're not the only one who's family's cursed," Same replied, "We never really got a chance to move on from it, and now everyone's dead so...we never will. I just think you to deserve that chance. You both do."

Wynonna was quiet for a moment, taking it in. "Well then, pleasure working with you, Deputy Winchester."

"Actually, it's Deputy Jones, officially," Sam informed her, "But you, too, Deputy Earp."


	11. Kidnapped!

"Come on, Garth." Dean said, mostly to himself, scanning what was up on the computer at the same time, "Pick up."

Mary was standing over Dean's computer. She looked up and looked around. "We haven't heard anything from Emma in a while." She said, "Maybe you should go check on her."

"In a little bit." Dean said, somewhat distant.

"Seriously, this is a big place, she could get lost pretty easily." Mary continued.

"She'll be fine," Dean insisted, "What matters now is Sam."

"Of course," Mary agreed, "But that doesn't mean we ignore the lost, confused, probably scared teenage girl."

"Trust me, we should be much more scared of that infant terrible then she is of us." Dean quipped.

Mary gave him a rather harsh look.

"Alright, compromise." Dean said, his hands raised and surrender, "Cas, would mind seeing where Emma got off to?"

"Not at all." Cas said, walking off.

Meanwhile, Emma and Toni were creeping down the hallway. Toni figured it was best to keep up the victim act for a little while longer, just until she was safely away with the girl. Better than trying to drag a struggling hostage, or unconscious dead weight.

Just then the pair heard footsteps and Cas' voice calling out, "Emma! Emma, are you here?!"

Emma started to run in the opposite direction when Toni grabbed her wrist. "That won't be necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Emma responded, "Of course, it's necessary!"

Toni smiled, slyly, "Watch and learn, little girl."

And with that she took the knife out from her jacket, pulled up her sleeve, and re-cut her hand. Then she put her hand over the cut, and started making shapes on the wall with her blood.

"What are you doing?!" Emma demanded.

Just then Cas came around the corner and saw the pair. Before he could make a move Toni slammed down on the symbol, causing him to disappear in a flash of light.

"What did you do?!" Emma exclaimed, starting to figure out she had been tricked.

In response Toni took out her gun and pistol-whipped the teenager, hard. "Sorry, sweetheart," She said coolly, throwing the semi-conscious girl's arm over her shoulder, "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

After a while when neither angel nor Amazon returned Dean started to get worried. "He's been gone too long," He declared, "I'm gonna go look for them."

"We can cover more ground if we both look." Mary volunteered, "You take the right, I take the left?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed, before going off in that direction.

Dean walked for a good minute or so, looking for the creatures when he heard a commotion from the next hall. "No!" Emma's voice rang out, "Let go of me! De-"

Realizing something was definitely wrong, Dean hurried around the corner, when suddenly Toni jumped out from behind a knife in her hands. She quickly thrust it into Dean's stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dean!" Emma cried out in horror.

"Come on!" Toni commanded, grabbing her roughly by the wrist.

"No!" Emma said, grabbing Toni's arm, then throwing the woman to the ground.

Unfortunately for Emma, Toni was trained in combat, too and had much more experience, and was able to do a similar move and get Emma on the ground with her in a choke-hold, cutting off her oxygen until she lost consciousness. She stood up, threw the girl's arms over her shoulder again, and started walking again at the fastest pace she could.

Toni finally managed to get outside, and signaled for her driver, who pulled out from hiding. She pulled opened the back door and tossed Emma inside, then jumped into the passenger seat.

In the bunker, Mary had crossed over into Dean's territory when she heard moaning. She hurried to where the sound was coming from and found Dean, a hand placed against his side, slowly losing consciousness.

"Dean!" She shouted, going down beside him and putting pressure on the wound, "What happened?"

"Angry...Spice got out ..somehow..."Dean groaned, "She...she.."

"You can tell me later." Mary told him, starting to drag him away, "Where do you keep the medical supplies?"

They kept a little bit everywhere, so Mary dragged him to the nearest case, grabbed medical kit and started her work. "Fortunately the cut's not that deep." She said, sanitizing the wound, "Just gotta...keep you from bleeding out."

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said, through the pain as Mary began to stitch, "Mom, she got Emma. When I got there it sounded like she's was trying to get away, like she didn't want to go with her."

"Do you know what she wants with her?" Mary asked urgently.

"Probably the same thing he wanted with Sam," Dean got out, "Hostage, maybe."

In her sons' eyes, Mary could see a mixture of anger and fear. Fear for Sam, and maybe even a little bit for Emma.

"We'll get both of them back," Mary assured him, "And if she's laid a finger on either of them, she is going to wish she was never born."

"Even if they're both fine, we're getting that English bitch if it's the last thing we do." Dean replied.


	12. Demands

**AN: I need to make a quick correction to the disclaimer. Apparently** _ **Wynonna Earp**_ **is jointly owned by Syfy and IDW Comics (Who owns the comics the show is based on).**

 **Also, Merry Christmas everybody!**

When Emma woke up she was in complete darkness. She attempted to raise her eyelids, only to find pressure keeping them down. It was also at that point she felt something tight around her wrist and ankles. She tried to move them, only to find she couldn't. Panicking, she started to thrash around the small area she was in and tried to scream, only for the screams to be muffled by something over her mouth.

"Emma!" An accented voice screamed out, "Emma, calm down back there before you hurt yourself."

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. She increased her struggling, hitting her foot on something hard, causing a flash of pain.

"Emma, look, I didn't want to hurt you, " Toni insisted, "Just please, clam down and this will all be over soon, I promise."

 _"Yeah, 'cause you're so concerned for my well-fare."_ Emma thought, but eased up a bit, if only because of how small the area was, instead choosing the try to gleam what little information she could under the circumstances.

About fifteen minutes later the vehicle came to a stop. Emma heard footsteps going off someone else. She was left alone for what felt for forever, then she heard two pairs of footsteps coming in her directions, then the truck door raise up. Terrified, she renewed her struggle and attempts to scream.

"You couldn't knock her out again?" Another accented voice, different from Toni's gruffer, complained as she latched onto Emma's arm.

"That would've required making another stop." Toni justified, grabbing Emma's other arm, dragging her out from the car.

Emma continued to do her best to fight back, letting her legs go lank, making it harder for them to drag her. When that didn't work well enough she started wriggled around trying to make the lose their grip on her arms, all the while attempting to scream for help.

Suddenly she felt a sharp, stinging plain across her cheek as one of her captors slapped her, then the gruff voice said, "Be a good girl. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Emma didn't believe that, but she stopped her struggling when someone cut the bonds around her ankles.

"What are you doing?" The gruff voice asked.

"You want to try to get her down the stairs?" Toni responded. Then she heard a door being opened and felt herself being stood upright, a move she didn't resist. "Now, Emma," Toni began, "Me and my associate are going to allow you to walk down the stairs yourself. From what I've observed from you you're probably going to want to try to use it as an opportunity to escape, but we will be right behind you the whole time and we're armed. What's the point in escaping if you're dead?"

As Emma walked started down the stairs, she realized that the sociopaths at her back wasn't the only thing standing in-between her and freedom. The stairs were not the widest in the universe, and in addition to that she was blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back. On wrong move and her head was bashed in.

When she reached the bottom of the mercifully short flight of stairs, she found her herself seized again, forced into a chair. Her heart froze as she felt a knife dig into her side. "Don't move." The gruff voice commanded as someone else, -presumably Toni- wrapped what felt like chains around her ankles. Then suddenly the blindfold was ripped away revealing Toni standing next to a brunette woman dressed in all black, standing in a rather dank-looking room, a cellar maybe.

"Apologies for all of this." Toni said, sitting down in a nearby chair, as her cohort removed Emma's gag, "None of this is going how I planed, so I'm adapting, and for all I know you're as dangerous as the man that was supposed to be held down here. But just answers a few question for me and, if this goes well you can go. For starters, what is your relationship to the Winchesters?"

"Like I said before, complicated." Emma said, staring at Toni defiently.

Toni paused for a moment. "Emma," She tried, "Me and the people I represent are very serious people, and we have important business we need to attend that involves your friends. Now, if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid things could get a little less comfortable."

As if to make a point, the brunette grabbed some kind of plastic stick, glaring at Emma mentencingly.

Emma gulped. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, "Emma tried, "I only just met those guys."

"And they let you in to their secret bunker in the middle of nowhere?" Toni questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"It's not like dear old Dad wanted me there, he probably thinks you just did him a-" Emma froze, realizing her sarcasm had probably just cost her. "I just screwed myself, didn't I?"

"That remains to be seen." Toni replied, "Are telling me that Dean Winchester has daughter we knew nothing about? I'm just assuming that's who you meant, otherwise, well, we might have to rethink your restraints, trade them in for something stronger, and we most certainly can't let you go."

"I meant Dean," Emma said quickly, figuring by telling the truth they'd at least keep assuming she was human, "We're somewhat... estranged."

"Not so estranged you don't know his phone number, I hope." Toni said, smiling wickedly.

"Got something." Dean said, looking through different views of a street in town, "An S.V.U ran a red light a few blocks from here. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes."

"How did you do that?" Mary asked, standing over him.

"I hacked the traffic cams." Dean explained, "Welcome to the future."

"You think it's them?" Castiel asked.

They had found Cas walking on the side of the road a good thirty miles from town. It had caused them a bit of a delay, by they were making up for it now.

"It's worth a shot." Dean replied.

And so the trio went down to the bunker's garage. Dean turned on the light and Cas and Mary entered. The woman stopped in her tracks when she spotted a certain Impala among the vehicles. Dean stopped and looked at her. "Mom?"

Exhaling sharply Mary walked towards the car. She ran her hand lightly over it. "This was John's car." She breathed, "Oh, she's still beautiful."

"Hell, yeah, she is." Dean agreed.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mary crooned, "Remember me?"

Mary leaned down and looked into the car, smiling. She started looking at the front but her eyes and her thoughts lingered on the back seat. Dean leaned down looking at the interior of the car with pride, at least until he looked at his mom and realized she was having _very_ specific memories of times in that back seat. Dean looked around the car, then back to Mary.

"Oh..." Dean said somewhat awkwardly.

Mary looked up at Dean with sly smile. Realizing he could have very well been conceived in that car, Dean quickly stood up, looking it over. He swallowed hard and glanced to Castiel, who gave him a quizzical look.

Meanwhile, as Toni was waiting for her people to get back to her with any of Dean's numbers, she had gone upstairs to make another call that Emma was straining to hear. And she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know, darling." She was saying in a gentle tone, "But Mummy will be home soon. I miss you, too. I love you so, so much."

All was quiet for a moment then the door opened, and Toni walked down the stairs.

"So really do have a son." Emma observed as Toni walked over to her chair, causing the woman to freeze.

"You heard that from all the way up there with the door shut?" Toni asked finally.

"Bits and pieces." Emma replied, "Enough to get the general idea. Who uses their son as a ploy to get someone to help them?"

Toni looked stricken for a fraction of a second then quickly regained her composure as she sat down, saying, "All the best deceptions have an element of truth, of course you were never meant to find out it was the truth. Now I really might have to kill you."

"I won't tell anyone about him." Emma replied, trying to keep her cool, "Besides, I don't know my dad or his people that well, but I'm pretty sure they're above hurting innocent kids."

"I think Cyrus Styne would beg to differ." Toni calmly shot back.

Emma paused for a good two minutes trying to think of her next move. She was going to squeeze this piece of information for all the physiological warfare it was worth. "Can I asked you something?" Emma requested at last.

"Well, I was planning on asking all the questions here, but since we seem to be at a bit of a stand-still, why not?" Toni replied.

"How do you come home to your kid every night after doing things like this?" Emma questioned, "Kidnapping and threatening a 16-year-old girl?"

"Well, for one thing, I don't using go around stanching teenagers." Toni said, not missing a beat, "Like I said earlier, this is not what I planned. I admit, I do have to do some nasty things as part of my job, but I find compartmentalizing helps."

"Don't high-functioning serial killers do that?" Emma pointed out.

Toni smiled in a rather condescending manner. "Emma, I get why you think I'm the bad guy here." She began," I really do. But your father and his 'people' as you put it, are not the heroes here. They're just bad at their jobs."

"Yeah, and you're better?" Emma responded.

"So much better." Toni replied, " Hunters here drive back roads, catching cases at random. They get word a body's dropped, they check it out, and maybe they even kill the thing that did it. But that person is still dead and maybe a few more. But my people? We plan ahead. We study lore, and we use it against our enemies. Back home, every thoroughfare, every bridge, every dock, every airport has been warded. The moment a monster steps foot in Britain, we know about it. Within 20 minutes, he's been picked up. And within 40, he's dead. There hasn't been a monster-related death since 1965 because we're good at our job. Now, your father and uncle were always a lost cause, but I'm hoping there are other hunters we can work with, tech. In fact, we could always use bright girl such as yourself."

Just then, the door opened, revealing the brunette, Ms. Watts, Emma though she heard Toni called her. "We got it ma'am."

Mary, Dean and Castiel entered a garaged where a man was working on a black SUV that matched the one Toni had absconded with Emma in.

"Jamie Ross?" Cas asked.

"Who's asking?" The man asked in a British accent.

Cas stepped forward. "The blonde woman that you drove yesterday, where did you take her.?"

"Blonde?" Jamie repeated, playing dumb, "Sorry, mate, you got the wrong-"

Before he could finish, the angel head butted him, then head butted him again.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's an angel?" Mary asked. They had to explain that to her after he had been banished from the bunker.

"Blonde. Where. Now." Cas demanded.

"I don't know, she switched halfway to wherever she was going." Jamie insisted.

"Well what do you know?" Cas asked.

Before Jamie could continued a phone started to ring. Realizing it was his Dean took out of his jacket and looked at the caller ID. The number was blocked, but he had a pretty good idea who is was, so he answered. "The girl better not be hurt." Dean warned her.

" I assure you, your daughter is fine." Toni said, looking over to the girl, "For now at least."

Dean didn't reply, shocked and dismayed that she knew. _"Why would Emma be stupid enough to tell her that?!"_

"She accidently let it slip out." Toni explained, as if reading his mind, "Now, she says you're estranged, but since she was in your care I'm assuming you feel some affection towards her, or at least some responsibility, so I'm willing to give her back if you answer a couple of questions for me. Codes to everything in the bunker, names and locations of American hunters, dead drops, meeting places, the organizational hierarchy, and while we're at it, how you saved the sun would also be nice."

"Well, I got bad news for you on that front," Dean replied, "Kid means nothing me. Do what you want to her, makes no difference as far as I'm concerned."

Emma could hear what was being said through the phone, and in spite of herself Dean's words hit her like a punch to the gut and she could feel her eyes start to sting as tears being well up in them.

"Well," Toni said, not losing her cool despite her plan falling apart once more, "I'd like to test that theory." Then she held out the phone and signal to Ms. Watts who was holding the black stick.

Ms. Watts lashed out at Emma with the stick, hitting her with it. An intense, painful electric shock through her, causing her to scream. Then she did it again, and once again, Emma screamed.

"Okay, okay, stop it!" Dean shouted, trying not to convey the terror he suddenly felt inside. Whatever else he thought of Emma, she was still just a kid and she hadn't actually killed anyone, or even hurt anyone. She didn't deserve what was happening to her. "Look, I'll tell you everything, but you let Emma got first."

"Dean, if I let her go first you just go off without telling me anything. " Toni reasoned.

"True, but if I tell you what you want to know first you could just kill her anyway." Dean pointed out.

"Fair point," Toni conceded, "Tell you what, I'm sending coordinates to your phone, you meet me there at day break tomorrow, alone, I'll have Emma there, we do this face to face, I hand her over and we all walk away happy."

"Alright." Dean agreed.

"But," Toni warned, "If I see anyone else, Mary, Castiel, any of your other hunters friends, or if your brother decides to show his face, the girl dies, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Dean replied gravely.

"Good." Toni replied, "Better get driving."

She hung up before Dean could get another word in, then Dean just stared at the phone, looking at the coordinates Toni just sent.

"So?" Mary asked, breaking the silence.

"I meet her here," Dean began, showing them the coordinates, "Alone, tell her what she wants to know and she cuts Emma's lose. She sees anyone she kills her."

"You're not seriously going to go alone, are you?" Cas asked.

"Of course not," Dean scoffed, "We're setting up an ambush and we're getting Emma back, and we're making that bitch regret the day she ever heard of us."

"I like the sound of that." Mary agreed.

"But if we want to get there before them we have to leave now." Dean said, then turning to Jamie said, "And you're going to keep your mouth shut about all of this, capice?"

Jamie nodded franticly.


	13. A Rescue And An Allience

**AN: Happy New Year everyone!**

Emma was alone in the basement, working on the ropes around her wrist. _"If I could just get these off-"_ She thought, when suddenly she felt one of her hands wriggle out of the bindings. Feeling a tremor of hope, she pulled on the other one, and kept pulling until finally, it came off.

Now she just had to deal with the chains around her legs. _"No, problem,"_ Emma thought, _"I'm an Amazon, I'm super-strong. I'll just tear them off."_ As she put her hands around the bounds around her left ankle, she discovered that was easier said than done, especially at the angle she was being forced to attempt it at. Losing her balance, she collapsed on the floor. She tried crawling away, but she was still chained to the chair by her ankles, and the chair was nailed to the floor.

It was then Toni glanced to the camera in ground floor and saw what was going on in the basement. "No."

Grabbing, the cattle prod, she opened the door and ran down the stairs. Seeing her coming, Emma leaned up and punched Toni, causing her to move back an inch. Toni, however, quickly regained her composure and struck out at Emma with the cattle prod causing her to scream.

"Bad girl." Toni scolded, before using the cattle prod on the girl once more.

Meanwhile, Dean and company had arrived at the exact coordinates on his phone, a desolate back road in a heavily wooded area.

"She's almost making this too easy." Mary replied, stepping out of the car, "Plenty of places for someone to hide, she's practically asking for an ambush."

"We don't know if she has any back up, or what direction she's coming from." Dean pointed out, "She's still got the advantage. Since we don't exactly have an army, we still act like she's on her own, for now. Cas, you hide on that side of the road, Mom, you hide the right, no one makes a move until we can see Emma."

As the pair went to their designated spot, Mary grabbed Dean's hand. "We're going to get her back," She assured him, "And then we'll find Sam, as a family."

Dean casted his eyes down, and Mary knew something was wrong. Aside from the obvious.

"What is it ?" She asked.

"Mom, the second Emma's safe, I'm sending her away." Dean answered, "I'm not sure where yet, but she can't stay here."

Mary was quiet for a moment. " Dean, I know that she's not human and she tried to killed you, but-"

"It's not that." Dean cut her off, "That doesn't help, but it's not why I'm doing it. Look, I wasn't planning on telling you this, not yet at least, but Dad had another kid, Adam. He wasn't planned, and I don't really think Dad had a romantic relationship with his mom after that night, but he did everything he could to keep that kid out of this life, never even told us about him. Of course, that didn't work, because first the kid got killed by a couple of ghouls in revenge for Dad killing their father then he got wore by an Archangel. The point is, Emma has a chance for a new life and she doesn't have to be another in the long, _long_ line of Winchesters to die on the job. You never wanted this for me and Sam and I don't want it for Emma either. Besides, I can't deal with a kid right now, I have brother to find."

Mary gave him an understanding look and a nod as she walked towards the trees.

Meanwhile, Emma struggled against new chains she had been outfitted with that pinned her arms to the back of the chair.

"I really didn't think I would to use those with you." Toni commented, now sitting in her usual spot, "I figured you'd be...let's say, weaker than Sam, physically, at least."

Emma's head shot up at the message of her uncle/killer's name.

"Oh," Toni said, pleased that she had her young captive's attention, "You see, it was suppose to be Sam here, not you, but then he vanished in thin air to parts unknown, and, well, here we are."

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked, "Why are you doing any of this? And yeah, I know, you all are so superior to American hunters, but why us, specifically?"

Toni actually chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "You really don't know much about your family history, do you?"

"Like I said, estranged." Emma snarked.

"Well," Toni began, "Part of the reason we're so interested in your family is because your great-grandfather was a Man Of Letters, unfortunately he died before he had a chance to induct his son into our ways, which lead to him becoming a hunter. Well, that wasn't the only thing. He met this hunter girl, Mary Campbell, only she didn't want to be a hunter. It's not entirely clear what happened but it appears your grandfather was killed by a high-ranking demon, Azazel, we think, and she made a deal with him. He gets something, something other than the usual payment, and he brings him back. Turns out that payment was contaminating your uncle with his blood. Mary came in on him, and he killed her. Of course John was only ever aware of that last part to our knowledge."

"John?" Emma asked.

"Your grandfather." Toni explained, "Of course, what really put your family on our radar was Dean and Sam starting the Apocalypse."

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

"You see, your father broke the first Seal when he tortured souls in Hell," Toni explained, "Made some sort of deal to save Sam's life, that seems to be a pattern with your family. And then after failing to keep sixty-four other seals entacted, Sam goes and break the final Seal. They actually managed to stop, it but that aftermath caused a chain of events that lead Leviathan being unleashed on an unsuspecting world, the angels falling, again, on an unsuspecting world, and last, but definitely not least, the Darkness being unleashed and nearly destroying the sun. And during all this they left quite the body count in their wake. My personal favorites are the Harvelles and Celeste Middleton."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The Harevelles were a mother-daughter hunting team of some sort who regularly allied themselves with the Winchesters," Toni continued, "Or at least they were until they go killed in a failed attempt to stop that Apocalypse I mentioned, exactly how I don't know, we're a little sketchy on the details. Celeste Middleton was a young woman who was living a rather contented life in amenity under an assumed name until the Winchesters crossed her path. Last year she brutally murdered and once again she was helping your father and uncle."

Emma was quiet as it all sunk in. She was actually starting to think that Toni might be right, that Dean and their family were dangerous. Then she remembered the sting of the cattle prod. Toni could be pretty dangerous herself, and no doubt the rest of her people were as well. And then there was the fact that, by Toni's own admission, they didn't know everything that went down, and for all Emma knew, Toni was twisting the facts to fit the narrative she wanted Emma to believe. The one Toni herself needed to believe to justify all her actions.

Just then Toni's phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and looked perturbed at whoever was calling, but answered it anyway. "Mick."

"You've been a bad girl, Toni." Mick said on the other end, "And I've come to fetch you."

Toni's heart suddenly started beating faster as panic rushed through her. Everything she had done, all she had been though, could be for nothing. "I have Dean Winchester's daughter." She began, "We've arranged a trade, her for all the information we need, the meetings in a few hours. Just leave me be."

"No can do." Mick replied, "You disobeyed orders." Then it hit him what Toni had said, "Dean Winchester has a daughter?"

"Apparently, " Toni said, "And that's not the only new development. Apparently-"

"If you're about to tell me about the people resurrecting from the dead, I already know." Mick cut her off, "We found one wondering the street yesterday and I just encountered one a few minutes ago, he's in my car right now."

"All the more reason for you to let me finish this." Toni argued.

"Again, no can do," Mick replied, "Now the best thing you can do is let the little girl go, try to make nice with the Winchesters and they might go easier on you back home." And with that he hung up.

Seeing Toni starting to come undone a little bit, Emma couldn't help but smile smugly. "Something wrong?"

Toni tried to regain control of herself, but was finding that difficult. "Try to get some sleep." She snapped, "We'll have to leave in an hour or so if we want to make the meet."

Meanwhile, Dean was standing in the middle of the road, waiting for something to happen. He glanced over to Castiel and Mary respectively from their spots behind the trees.

Suddenly a pair of headlights appeared in the distance. _"I guess she's here early."_ Dean though, his heart beating faster as the headlights got closer. The car stopped a few feet in front of him, and to his surprise and slight dismay, a brunette dressed in black got out of the car instead of Toni. "Dean Winchester, I presume."

"And who the Hell are you?" Dean asked calmly.

"An associate of Lady Bevall's." Ms. Watts replied, "She sent me a head to make sure you wouldn't try anything, and it appears that was a good call."

"You really think I would play games with my daughter's life?" Dean shot back, "I just wanted to make sure I got here on time."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it and have myself a look around." Ms. Watts challenged.

"Sure," Dean said trying to keep his cool, but secretly starting to panic. Cas had turned himself invisible already, but Mary didn't have that option. _"There are three of us and one of her."_ Dean told himself, _"If it comes to it we can take her."_

Then he noticed the warded brass knuckles on her hand, which she just activated.

 _"Or not."_ Dean though, swallowing thickly.

Fortunately she started on Cas' side and while the brass knuckles might have been warded, nothing else was. Before she could react the angel had reached out and touched her forehead, rendering her unconscious.

"We should probably keep her alive for now." Cas suggested, becoming visible again as Dean and Mary ran over to them, "Having a hostage of our own might be useful in case something else doesn't go to plan."

"I'm with him." Mary agreed, "Also, we should keep her brass knuckles for ourselves, those might be useful."

And so they quickly bound Ms. Watts hand and foot and stuffed her in the truck and Mary claimed her brass knuckles for herself. It wasn't long after that dark SUV came down the road, pulling over to the side a good yard away from Dean. Toni stepped out of the car pulling out Emma, her hands bound behind her back and blind folded.

"You alright, Em?" Dean called out to her.

"She's fine." Toni answered, "For now."

"Send her over, then we'll talk." Dean commanded.

"That's not how this works." Toni informed him, taking out a pad of paper and a pin, "For every piece of information you give me, your lovely daughter takes a step forward."

"You really think I can give out all the information you asked for in the time it takes her to walk over here?" Dean questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Toni replied, "And if you don't do as I say-" She pulled out the gun and pistol whipped Emma.

"Ah!" The girl screamed.

"And you should know I also brought the cattle prod." Toni threatened with a smile on her face as she helped Emma stayed upright. The girl whimpered at the mention of the prod. "You might want to take a few steps back." Toni added.

"I talked Amara into working things out with Chuck." Dean said, hopping that piece of information wouldn't be of that much use.

"What?" Toni asked, confused.

"If I remember right one of the things you asked was how we saved the sun." Dean explained, "The original plan was sending me in as a bomb to kill Amara, Amara, that's what the Darkness likes to call herself, but she was starting to realize she just wanted to patch things up with her brother, so she healed him and they went to go do that."

"And the bomb?" Toni asked.

"Oh, they defused me before they went on their merry way." Dean replied. _And I'm starting to wish they stuck around for a little bit._

Toni mused that over for a second. "Not the most pertent information, but it works." Glancing over at Emma she ordered, "Take a step forward, dear."

Emma carefully stepped away from her captor.

For the next five minutes Dean rattled off the names of various hunters, some he didn't like, other of which were dead but her ladyship didn't know _that._ When Emma was in the halfway point between Toni and Dean he said, " Emma, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Step as far as you can to the right." Dean ordered.

Emma ran the best she could towards the right side of the road, as Dean pulled out a gun. Toni, who realized what was going on, pulled out her gun as well.

"Well, looks like we're at a bit of impasse here." Dean quipped.

"Not really." Toni said, moving the gun towards Emma, who by coincidence had just tripped and was sent to the ground. However, before she could get a shot off, she heard a gun cock next to her head. Toni turned to look and saw Mary.

"Drop the gun." Mary ordered fiercely.

When Toni didn't move, Mary ordered, "Drop it. Ground."

When Toni didn't move, Mary smacked her in the face which the brass knuckles, grabbing the gun from Toni's hand as she fell. "That's the ground."

Toni reached up and smacked the gun away as if fired. Dean rushed over to help, but Toni smacked him, sending him to the ground. She then punched Mary in the throat and threw her into the van.

Cas ran over to help Dean up as the fighting continued. "Holy crap." Dean said, as he watched.

Mary came back fighting, soon getting the upper hand.

"Go get Emma." Dean ordered Cas before firing a shot in the air.

Toni managed to get a knife out from her sleeve and cut her hand. Dean turned the gun on her just as she turned the bloody hand out and said, "Xi."

Mary began to gasp, holding her throat. Dean walked towards Toni, pointing the gun. "Kill the spell now." He demanded, "I'm not kidding."

"Shoot me and your mother has no chance." Toni warned.

Dean looked over at Mary who was still gasping for air.

"The gun." Toni commanded.

Dean uncocked the gun and handed it over to Toni. Then he unceremoniously punched her in the face.

"Dean!" Emma shouted.

Mary began to breathe again.

"It's okay." Dean assured everyone, going over to his mother, "She was using a Chinese mind-control technique. Hard to do when you're unconscious."

As Dean checked on Mary, Emma, now free of her bonds and able to see again, hurried over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Mary said, "I'm find. Dean?"

"Fine." Dean agreed, before turning to Emma, "What about you? Did she hurt you? Aside from what we heard on the phone?"

Before she could answer a male, English-accented voice from behind them said, "Well played."

They turned around to see a dark- haired man with noticeable stubble. Standing behind him was someone Dean hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mick Davies." The man introduced himself, "And I believe you already know Mr. Gallagher here. What you were told was basically true. We were keen on knowing about the two of you, seeing as you seem to be partially carrying on the Men of Letters' work here now that the American chapter is defunct. And that was before the dead started coming back to life a few days ago, now we could use a little help with that, too."

"So you sic your attack dog on us to what, say hi?" Dean questioned as Toni pulled herself off on the ground.

"Well, part of our group suspect some kind of malfeasance amongst you American hunters." Mick explained, "No argument-Lady Bevell went too far. I deeply apologize." Glancing at Emma he asked, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Aside from the business with the cattle prod and possible concussion, no." Emma shot back.

"She'll face consequences in London." Mick assured them.

"I'll tell you what," Dean began, "Why don't you take a walk, and she can face those consequences right here and now."

Mick shook his head. "She's ours. We'll take care of her."

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Emma spoke up.

"After all she put you through you actually care what happens to her?" Dean balked.

"It won't be physical punishment." Mick said, then turning to Toni, told her, "You could learn something from her." Then he addressed Dean again, "Now I'm here to extend an olive branch. We want to work with you."

"Let me ask you a question, uh, Mick, is it?" Mary spoke up, "Why would we believe any of this?"

"If I wasn't sincere, if I meant you harm, there's a dozen ways I could've of come in here and taken you all prisoner instead of being unarmed." Mick replied, " Not to mention I'm delivering Andy here to you." He gestured for the young man to join the others, which he readily did.

"Hey, guys." He said, once he was in the group, "Was I-was I really dead?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, "Sorry."

"It's not a good feeling, I know." Mary added in.

Andy looked around the group and noticed someone not there. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Where _is_ Sam?" Mick asked, "I would think he would be part of this rescue mission."

The group exchanged nervous glances.

"He's disappeared." Toni spoke up, "None of us have a clue where he is."

Mick paused for a minute absorbing the information. "We can help with that, too." Mick offered, "And we can teach you what we know, our techniques, you might find them useful. All you have to do is help us facilitate an relationship with your lot and with other American hunters, and help us document all those who are coming back to life, because I highly doubt these two are the only ones." He pointed to Andy and Mary.

If there were more resurrected people out there, Dean knew he couldn't leave them to the mercy of these British Men of Letters, especially since, from what he saw, they didn't have much. "We get full control over what happens to all the resurrected." He began, then pointing to Toni added, "And she never sets foot on American soil again."

"It's a bit of a stench, but I think I can managed it." Mick said, handing Dean his card, "I'll call you when it's all sorted."

Dean took is saying, "I'm assuming you also want the woman in my trunk?"

Needless to say, the ride to the airport was awkward for Mick , Toni, and Ms. Watts, who hadn't spoken since she had been removed from the trunk.

"I will not get on that plane." Toni said firmly.

"Yes, you will." Mick told her, equally firm, "Your mission was to identify American Hunters and gain their trust. That's what the home office wants. Honey, not vinegar."

"I have a dossier, and I am just getting started." Toni protested.

"They've also had their fair share of successes." Mick pointed out, "And clearly we didn't know as much as we thought we did, I mean, Dean has a half-grown daughter we knew nothing about."

"I doubt the mother put his name on the birth certificate." Toni brushed if off, "If our goal is to end the supernatural threat here, we need to eliminate every obstacle. The Winchesters, these American hunters, they're no better than the monsters they fail to control. They need to be eliminated, Mick."

"If push comes to shove, your ladyship, I'm prepared for that." Mick informed her.

"You'll get your hands dirty?" Toni challenged.

"Actually, we have a contgency plan in place in case this lot doesn't work out." Mick replied, "Though I'm sure he's willing to get his hand dirty if it comes to it."

Toni suddenly looked surprised " And who is this person?"

"Like I said earlier, Mary and Andy aren't the only resurrected people out there." Mick replied, cryptically.

Meanwhile, the group had arrived back at the bunker and the Winchesters and Castiel were in Dean's room, to Emma's wounds. She was right about having a concussion, but other than that, she was miraculously only scrapped up and bruised.

"If we are really going to be working with these people, perhaps it would be wise to get rid of this." Cas suggested, pulling up Emma's sleeve to reveal the brand on her forearm, "I doubt they would take kindly us housing an Amazon."

Dean shifted awkwardly and Emma said softly, "I don't think that's going to matter."

"Cas, do you think you could go check on Andy?" Mary suggested suddenly.

"He seemed fine to-" The angel began, then he realized what Mary _really_ wanted, stood up, saying, "Yes, of course." Then he fled the room.

They sat there in silence for a moment then Dean turned his gaze to Emma, beginning, "Look, uh, I know you've been through a lot the last couple of days, and I, um, don't know what you heard when Toni called-"

"That I mean nothing to you and you didn't care what she did to me." Emma shot back, averting her eyes.

Dean didn't say anything for a minute, because, he had to admit, that was bad. Mary intervened, "He didn't mean it, honey. The second that...woman started to hurt you, you should have seen his face. He would have done anything to get it to stop."

Emma turned her gaze back to Dean, "Is she telling the truth?"

It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Yeah," Dean said, "Yeah, she is. Look, no way I would have gone to all that trouble of saving you if I didn't think you worth it. I mean, I save a lot of people, it's part of the job, but that, and you..you're important to me in spite of-well, you know."

Again there was a second of awkward silence. "I don't blame Sam for killing me." Emma said finally, "It's not like I have a soul, right?"

"That's where your wrong." Dean told her, "You do have a soul. It went Purgatory when you died, but you do have a soul. And sometimes, just because killing is right...doesn't make it right."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, not really in the mood for riddles.

"I means...we've let monsters go before, and you-hadn't done anything yet, you were about to, but still- I should have tried harder to talk you down, I should have stopped Sam, I should have...knocked that blade out of your hand and tied you to something until we had you freakin' deprogrammed, anything!" Dean declared.

Emma reached out and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You did the best you could at the time." She assured him.

A heavy silence fell over the room and both Winchester women could feel the weight of everything Dean had been carrying for so long.

Letting her hand slide back down Emma said, "Dad, Toni told me some...things about our family. About a woman named Celeste."

Dean paused for moment, racking his mind for the name. Then he remembered, and his heart plummeted. "She called herself Charlie when we knew her." Dean replied, "She was basically our sister. She looked up to us and she trusted us, and she died and it was all our fault."

Suddenly Emma lunged across the divide between them, engulfing him in an embrace. "She lived her life and probably doesn't regret it."

"I just don't want you winding up how everyone in this family ends up." Dean said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "I don't want you to die again."

"That sounds like something you would say." Emma said, starting to tear up as well.

Dean pulled away a bit. "What does that mean?"

"That was something else Toni told me." Emma replied, "Even though she didn't mean to. You have this bad habit of sacrificing yourself to save the ones you love."

"This whole family does." Dean lamented, "Emma, I don't know what you want from me, but if you want to stay here until I can think of a better place for you, you can."

"Thank you." Emma said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They were crying and hugging when suddenly they heard footsteps. "Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem." Cas said urgently, "Someone was here while we were gone."

They quickly follows Cas to the armory where Dean instantly noticed several weapons were missing. And they hadn't taken them with them.

"What the Hell?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the empty gun rack.

"And it's not just here." Castiel informed them, "Several books are missing and I think some files, too, but I'm not sure."

"You'd have to ask Sam." Dean replied, "Too bad he's no here."

Just then Andy came into the room. "Huh, guys, how many sets of clothes does Sam have?"

"Why is that important?" Mary asked, disconcerted by the strange question.

"Because I accidently went into his room." Andy explained, "And I think I know what happened."

Andy lead them to Sam' s room and sure enough, there was only one shirt in the closet where there had been at least four before.

"Why would someone take Sam's clothes?" Cas wondered alone, pulling open one of the drawers. All Sam's jeans were gone as well.

"They wouldn't," Dean said, before turning to the group, "This was Sam. He was here."


	14. Road Trip

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea." Wynonna said, following Sam out to the car, "Can't you just buy some more clothes?"

"It's not just the clothes." Sam replied, "The bunker is one of the greatest masses of supernatural knowledge in the world, if there is something on the Earp curse, it's going to be there."

"What about the British invasion?" Wynonna reminded him.

"I've dealt with worst." Sam assured her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, at least let me come with you." Wynonna insisted.

"I appreciate the offer but this something I really need to do on my own." Sam replied.

It was then Wynonna realized that this was more than just a supply run. This was a chance to say good bye to Dean. "Okay," She gave in, "But I want you to check in otherwise I am going down there and if you are alive and I kicking you ass. I fact, I might kick your ass even if you're dead."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam replied. Taking a look around he added, "Hey, where'd Waverly get to?"

Wynonna looked around and realized that she hadn't seen her little sister since Sam said he was going back to Kansas for a couple of days. "No clue."

"Well, let her know I said goodbye," Sam requested, getting into the driver seat, "See you in a couple of days."

As Wynonna watched the car drive off into the distance, she could've swore she saw something moving in the back.

For the first thirty minutes Sam drove in total silence, trying to focus on the mental checklist in his mind. He knew that the only weapons that could the kill Revenants were Peacemaker and the Colt, but he still wanted pick up a few weapons in case it was needed, mainly the sliver, as that was a weakness to Revenants, though it didn't kill them outright. He also needed to get anything he could on Revenants or curses. He wondered if the Men of Letters had any documentation on the Earp curse. Whatever happened would have went down before Abaddon' slaughter, so there was a chance. Of course, this might all be moot if there was an ambush waiting for him. He just crossed the border into Colorado when some dust got his nostrils and he sneezed.

"Bless you." A familiar female voice said from the back of the car.

Sam whirled his head around and saw the youngest Earp sister lying flat on the floor in the back of the floor. "Hi, Sam," She said, waving at him.

"Waverly?!" Sam exclaimed before the car started to go off into the other lane. Sam barely pulled them out of the way of an oncoming car, and pulled over to the side of the road Putting the car in park he got out and opened the back door, allowing Waverly to get out. "What were you doing back there?"

"Hitching a ride?" Waverly tried weakly. In response to the stern look Sam gave her she said, "Look, I've never left home before, okay? And with Revenants out for blood, I figured I'd like to see some of the world before I die, even if it's just Kansas."

Sam's look visibly softened. "You're not going to die." He told her, "I'm going to protect both you and your sister."

"Like you did with Charlie?" Waverly asked, not really thinking, but she felt immediately awful even before Sam looked like he had been punched in the gut. She covered her mouth, then uncovered it, saying franticly, "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You're not wrong." Sam cut her off, "I did fail Charlie, and I failed Dean. But I am night going to fail this time and I will die before I let anything happen to either of you."

That instilled a bit more hope in Waverly. "Wow, you must really like Wynonna." She joked.

Suddenly Sam got rather nervous. "Hey, we better get a move one if we want to make good time." Sam said, "You wanna ride up front?"

"Definitely." Waverly said, getting in.

Sam got in the driver's seat, then buckled up. "Of course, next comes the hard part." He commented.

"What?" Waverly asked.

"Letting you sister know where you are." Sam replied.

Waverly went pale.

"She WHAT?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

"Stowed away in the back of the car." Sam repeated, on the phone with her, "Apparently she wants to see Kansas before she dies."

"Why would she be interested in Kansas?" Wynonna responded, "It's flat. It's nothing but...flatness!"

"I think there's a little more than that..." Sam began, a slight urge to defend his native state.

"Not important, Sam!" Wynonna cut him off, "Just turn around the car and bring her back!"

"Wynonna, I'm already in Colorado." Sam informed her.

"I don't care!" Wynonna responded, "You are not taking my baby sister to a possibly compromised secret bunker."

Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Look, Wynonna I promise at the first sign of trouble I will get her out of there and keep her safe no matter what."

"You better." Wynonna relented, "Because I swear, if anything happens to you, I will make whatever the British nut had planned for you look like child's play!"

"Noted." Sam replied.

"I'm not kidding Sam," Wynonna continued, "The worst torment you've ever been through will be your happy place when I'm done with you."

While Sam highly doubted that was possible, he knew that if anything happened to Waverly, Wynonna would give it her best go. "I believe you." He told her, "You wanna talk to Waverly?"

Waverly's eyes widened and she franticly shook her head but Wynonna said, "Yes, yes I do."

Sam handed to phone over to her, shooting the youngest Earp a sympathetic look. Waverly put it up to her ear, expecting the worse. "Look, I know your mad," Waverly began before Wynonna could get it out, "But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself-"

"We will talk about this when you get back." Wynonna cut her off flatly, "Sam's got some real freaky, real dangerous shit going on right now, so you do whatever he tells you, exactly what he tells you, when he tells you to do it. That means if he says run you run, got it?"

"Got it." Waverly replied.

"Good." Wynonna said. After a minute she added in a marginally softer tone, "I love you."

"Love you, too." Waverly said back before they hung up.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She's pissed." Waverly said before falling back in the seat.

"You probably gave her a scare when she couldn't find you." Sam said, "Especially given what just happened."

"She would have found the note I left eventually," Waverly reasoned.

"You left a note?" Sam asked.

"I'm not insensitive," Waverly explained, "But she was like this even before I was almost killed by a crazy Revenant. When is she going to get that I'm not a little kid who needs protecting anymore." Turning to Sam she added, "Were you like her with Dean?"

Sam paused for a minute. "Actually Dean was the older one." Sam replied, "He was like Wynonna with me."

"Oh." Was all Waverly could think to response with.

"Though I never snuck into cars with strangers." Sam quipped.

Waverly punched his arm.

"Ow!" Sam responded, as it actually did kind of hurt, "Be careful. If I crash this thing you in it your sister will do unspeakable things to me with ordinary household objects."

Waverly laughed and Sam couldn't help but smile. When she quieted down, another question occurred to her. "Hey, Sam," She asked, "Why are we listening to the greatest hits of mullet rock?"

"Driver picks the music." Sam informed her good-naturedly, "Shot gun shuts her cake hole."

After a little bit Waverly didn't mind the music that much. She too busy staring at the window in absolute awe. "It's absolutely gorgeous out there." She beamed.

"Waverly, it's just the country," Sam responded, "I'm sure you'd seen plenty of that in Purgatory."

"Ah, Purgatory's in the middle of the badlands." Waverly pointed out, "All our greenery is rather, ah...dimed."

 _"Man."_ Sam though, _"If this is how she reacts to a back road, wait until she sees a skyscraper."_

"You've seriously been doing this your whole life?" Waverly continued.

"Yeah," Sam replied. It was then it really hit that this would probably be the last time he did anything like this. Well, at least until they broke the Earp curse. Which could take a while.

Before any of that Sam had to stop for gas.

"Hey, is it okay if I go in there for a moment?" Waverly requested, pointing to the convince store attached to the gas station as they pulled up to the pump, "I sorta have to...use the facilities."

"Sure," Sam said, getting out of the car, "I might do that, too when I'm done."

"Thanks," Waverly said, running to the building.

Putting the nozzle into the cap, Sam took a moment to take in the silence. When she wasn't in awe of the car's surroundings, she was good naturedly interrogating him about hunting, Dean, even the Stanford era. ( Mainly hunting, it held more interest for her than Stanford and she was being sensitive about Dean.) Not that Sam really minded, though; Waverly was surprisingly easy to talk to. She never judged, thought she would occasionally offer sympathy, and she gave him her undivided attention.

Waverly was headed back from the bathroom when something at the start of one of the isles caught her eye. It was display of beef jerky; regular, teriyaki, peppered, turkey, pork, even bacon. Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten since the day before, and her mouth started to water. _"Well,"_ Waverly though, _"I did bring some cash with me..."_

When Waverly came back to the car, she had three bags, one of which was already open.

"What is that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Revenants didn't exactly think to feed me," Waverly responded, getting back into the car, "I'm starving." As if to emphasize the point she put a slanted triangle of beef into her mouth. "Oh my God, this is delicious!"

"Your very easily excitable, aren't you?" Sam quipped, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What part of haven't eaten since yesterday do you not comprehend." Waverly quipped back, "Oh, and apparently they make bacon jerky, wanna take the first bite?"

Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Halfway through Colorado, they hit a bump, one that shook the car, and it started to slow. "Oh crap," Sam exclaimed, pulling the car to the side of the road, "No, no, no, no."

They both jumped out of the car, and saw the front left tire had gone flat.

"Do you have a spare?" Waverly inspecting the vehicle.

"Don't know." Sam admitted, "Haven't looked." He hurried towards the back and pulled open the trunk, only to find it empty. "Crap." He repeated.

"Hold on," Waverly said, walking over to him and leaning over into the back. "Sometimes these things have compartments inside." Then she found an indention in the floor, "If you don't know what you're looking for they can practically be secret compartments." She pulled the slot open, revealing a tire and a jack. Putting the tire and around her arm and grabbing the jack, she headed back towards the front of the car.

"Waverly, I can do that." Sam protested, following after her.

"It's alright I got this," Waverly replied, sitting the tire down, "Consider it repayment for all I've put you through." Then she started to remove the tire.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Sam asked.

"Curtis," Waverly answered, throwing the flat tire aside, "Said I needed to learn these things myself."

"Oh," Sam said, "He was probably right. That's always a good thing to know."

"Kind of glad I came along now, don't ya?" Waverly teased.

"Ah, I know how to change a tire," Sam informed her going back over to the driver's side, "But there are worst traveling companions."

By the time they reached the Kansas border, they had to make a food stop. Sam actually knew a place where the food wasn't that bad.

Sam stared for a few seconds as Waverly voraciously attacked the burger she had ordered. Waverly looked up and noticed she was being watched. "What?"

"If you're not careful you're gonna choke." Sam advised her in response.

"Sorry," Waverly replied, "This is just delicious." Then she jammed a few fires into her mouth.

Sam laughed a little. "How does someone so skinny eat so much?"

"Well, how does someone so built eat only that?" Waverly shot back, gesturing towards the house salad Sam had ordered.

"Hun?" Sam responded.

"You are rather tall," Waverly pointed out, "And really muscular. And there's no way you can support all," Waverly moved up and down with her fork in Sam's direction, "That, without a lot of calories, way more then," she pointed to the offending salad, "That can provide."

Sam looked down at his salad poking at it. "I'll get the other calories from somewhere."

Sometime after that, they finally arrived back at the bunker.

"This is it?" Waverly asked as they got out of the car.

"This is it," Sam answered, pulling out his gun, "Wait out here for a second, okay? I'll tell you when its safe."

"Alright." Waverly said, standing by the car.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. "Hey, ah, Toni, you still here?" He called out. When he wasn't attacked he turned back to Waverly. "I think it's okay, Waves. Come on."


	15. Missed Him By That Much

Waverly hurried inside then froze, her mouth agape in amazement. "Wow," She finally, "You actually lived here?!"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Our grandfather, he was part of this secret society called the Men Of Letters. They built this place, we wound up with the key, and we-set up shop. Beats motel rooms."

"I bet," Waverly said, breaking out into a smile, "So, where do we start?"

"I figure the stacks." Sam said, heading in that direction.

"So what are we looking for?" Waverly asked, following Sam to the stacks.

"Anything about Revenants, or cursing tied to a family blood line, or curses tied to family blood line involving Revenants." Sam replied, skimming through one of the tomes.

After they gathered few books in the duffle bag Sam had brought with them, they went the armory.

"You have to show me how to use some of this stuff." Waverly said excitedly, picking up one of their larger guns.

"Given what after the other day you were rather equipped with guns." Sam said, putting a sliver knife into the duffle.

"Right," Waverly said, putting the gun down, "Sorry about that."

From there it was the Men Of Letters files which had distressingly little about the Earps.

"Man, it's like they documented everyone _but_ us." Waverly commented.

"Actually I just found something on an...Edwin Earp?" Sam said, flipping through the file.

"Our grandfather," Waverly filled him in, "The one year wonder."

"One year wonder?" Sam asked.

"He got killed a year in, but he came the closest to sending the whole 77 back to Hell." Waverly explained on.

"Ah," Sam nodded, putting the file into the bag. Standing up, picking up the bag, he said, "Okay, I just need to get a few more things then we'll be out of here."

"Okay," Waverly said, following him down the hallway.

The lights were out in Dean's room when they arrived. Sam turned it on, and froze, just staring at it. It was exactly like he had left it.

"You okay?" Waverly asked, but before Sam could answer she figured out what was going on, "This was Dean's room, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Yeah, it was."

"I'm gonna give you a minute." Waverly said, walking away.

That left Sam alone in the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Dean had loved this bed. He had been so happy to have his own room. Waverly was right. He needed a minute. This was the last time he was going to be in this room after all. Suddenly it felt like he was saying goodbye all over again. Taking a deep breath, he got up and took the journal off of the nightstand, putting it in the bag.

"Waverly?" He called out as he crossed over the threshold, "Waverly?" Again no answer. _"She's got to be around here somewhere.'_ Sam reasoned. Figuring she would show up when she wanted, he went to finish his business.

He went to his room and started gathering his things. He wasn't taking much in the way of personal items, just enough clothes to not need to do laundry every other day and some pictures. Satisfied that he had enough he sit up the bags and glanced up to see to his shock and horror, Charlie, standing in front of him, covered in blood, her throat cut like when she died. "Hey, Sam," She said, looking around, "Where's Waverly? Don't tell me you already got her killed."

"No," Sam protested, "She's fine. She's around here."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, stepping closer to him, " 'Cause she trusts you, just I did. I trusted my big brother Sam and I ended up dead." She got in Sam's face and demanded, "Where were you, Sam? Where were you? Where were you? Where-"

"Sam!" Waverly voice called out. He turned around to see Waverly standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked, "You just standing there and you looked-you looked scared."

Shaking it off, he joked, "Oh, I just saw a ghost. No big deal."

Waverly was about to push when she noticed a picture sticking out of Sam's duffle bag. "Is that Dean?" She asked, pointing at the picture.

Sam nodded.

Waverly walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a gentle embrace. "Dean's probably proud of you." She said into his ear, "I just know it."

Sam wasn't sure what to say to that, so in the he just said, "Thanks."

After that, they walked outside back to the car. As Waverly got in Sam tossed the duffle in the back, then he looked back in the bunker. This was the last time he was going to see this place. He felt a stinging in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away, and simply waved at the building. Then he got and the pair drove off, Sam staring at the bunker in the review until it faded out of his vision.

Unbeknownst to either of them, that was around the time Dean and the others arrived back at the bunker...


	16. Crazy Chick With A Gun

"Are you sure this is one of 'em?" Sam asked, holding up the dossier.

It had been a week Sam had appeared in Purgatory. They had set up shop in the police station, much to the cergrin of Sheriff Nedly and started looking for leads, which lead them to a man who resembled one of Wyatt's kills, who was suppose to be in the club.

Wynonna got that haunted look on her face as she said, "Yeah."

"Wynonna," Sam began, picking up on that look, "Is this one of the ones that-"

"I'll tell you all about it later," Wynonna replied, pulling out Peacemaker, "You gonna be okay on the ankle?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "It's just a sprain, and barely hurts anymore."

And so the pair walked into the crowned club, pushing through the club-goers dancing to wild house music. Wynonna spotted the Reverent at the bar, kissing a woman's hand. Then he saw her. "Damn Earps!" He grumbled, "Always interrupting my good time." And with that he bit down into the woman's hand, causing her to scream in pain and terror.

He let the woman go and starting walking over to the duo, flicking the finger he had bitten off at them before starting to walk away.

"Special deputy!" Wynonna shouted, trying to get people out of the way, "Cross-border task-!" Giving up, her pulled out Peacemaker and screamed at the top of her lungs, "CRAZY CHICK WITH A GUN!" Then she fired into the air.

People started screaming and running , while Wynonna ran after the Revenant, only to tackled by one in a black coat. Sam jumped on him, trying to pull him off Wynonna, in the struggle losing the Colt. Seeing it, the Revenant commented, "That ain't Wyatt's gun."

"Ugly and dumb," Wynonna commented punching their attacker, "You sure we haven't dated?"

The three of them started tumbling on the floor, then Sam and Wynonna managed to get the upper hand, standing to their feet, Wynonna grabbing the nearest gun which happened to be the Colt, aiming it at creature. "Bad Revenant! Stay!" Then she shot him in the chest, causing the bolt of electricity to pulse through him before he died.

She started off after other Revenant when Sam called out, "Wait!"

Wynonna turned around "What?"

Sam picked up Peacemaker and handed to her saying, "This one won't work for me, remember?"

"Right." Wynonna replied, then they switch their guns.

After they got the gun situation straightened out, they quickly made their way to the back rooms, Wynonna taking the lead. She spotted him. "This is for what you did to my family."

He grinned at Wynonna, his eyes glowing red.

"Be careful," Sam whispered, "Don't hit a human."

She fired, hitting him three times. His body started to glow red, as did the ground around him, as he was sucked in.

"Okay," Sam said, "We might want to note for future reference, that Revenants don't die in the most discreet manner."

"Discreet went out of the window when Red started snacking on lady fingers." Wynonna said, as two fled the building.

Sam jumped in the driver seat as Wynonna did the same with the passenger, then he gunned it with the door barely shut.

"That was an adrline rush." Wynonna said, as the car rushed down the street.

"Yeah, one I'd rather not have again." Sam said.

The pair was silent for a moment then Sam started laughing out loud.

"What's wrong with you?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Sam said in between bouts of laughter, "I just keep seeing you with Peacemaker over your head, going, 'crazy chick with a gun!'' He imitating Wynonna with his hand.

Wynonna burst out laughing as well. "Yeah, probably not my best moment."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to handle situations like that." Sam said.

As their laugher quieted down Sam glanced over to Wynonna and asked, "So?"

Wynonna leaned back, saying, "One down, six to go."

Meanwhile, at an abandoned metal building, a security guard entered, armed with nothing but a flash light. He shined his flashlight on the shadow of man, then felt a sharp cutting pain in his hand. "Ow!" He exclaimed, "Dammit!" He looked down at his hand and saw a half-circle shaped cut.

"What is the target?" A deep voice asked.

The security guard shined the light everywhere, looking for the source of the voice. He finely found a pair of shining eyes outside the building doors.

"Very well." The figure said, closing the doors, "You are it."

Suddenly the night was filled with the man's screams.


	17. One Of Us

"Henry the Drifter," as he was calling himself at the moment, stepped out of his trailer, dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing when he met the latest heir. Putting his hat on, he turned around to find that somebody had spray-painted the word _bitch_ on his front door.

'Well, it seems I have settled amongst a commune of artists." He declared before walking off.

He came across a group of Revenants gambling.

"Man, I can't believe she got Red." One of them, with particular set of eyes, one brown and one blue, said, "And I hear now that in addition to Peacemaker, she's got _two_ guns that can kill us. How long we gotta wait 'till Boss has her taken out? Her and her giant boyfriend, too."

"I do beg your patron," Henry spoke up, gaining their attention as he sauntered over to the table, "but you gentlemen seem to be having the most delightful game of five-card brag, and I would surely love to buy in."

"It's called Texas Hold 'Em." The Revenant that had been complaining about the heir scoffed, "Rules have changed a lot since your day."

"Oh, I reckon I'd pick it up." Henry insisted.

"You ain't picking up shit," The Revenant across from the first one chimed in harshly, "We know who you are...and who you rode along side of."

"Then what better opportunity to make me pay for my poor choices in friends than by taking all of my earnings?" Henry reasoned.

The Revenant mused over it a minute, then conceded. "Alright."

And so, putting his gold on the table, Henry sat down.

Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna were out in the a field preparing for some target practice. Sam had pinned some paper cut-outs to hey bails and was preparing one of the guns.

"Despite our trip to the big city, Wyatt's Revenants seem to be concentrated here in Purgatory, so this will be our battleground." He explained, handing a handgun to Wynonna.

"You do know none of these will work, right?" Wynonna reminded him.

"I know, I just want you to get a little practice in with them, just in case, you know?" Sam explained," And some work with Peacemaker, because, you're a good shot, a _really_ good shot, but I'd just feel a little more comfortable around civilians if you were better shot."

"Eh, I see your point," Wynonna conceded, "Even if most of them are dicks who hate me." Then, putting both hands on the gun, she hit the target at center mass, then the second, then the third, thought slightly off.

"Wow." Sam said, genuinely impressed.

"And you were worried." Wynonna smirked, "Hey, do you have a flame thrower? 'Cause a flame thrower is at least fun."

"Tell you what," Sam replied, "After we break your curse I'll find us a windego. You can use a flamethrower then."

"Those are real, too?" Wynonna response.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Pretty much everything is."

Just then a red jeep came across the field, blaring techno music. Champ waved at them then stood up in the passenger seat going, "WHOO!"

"Love you!" Waverly called out from the driver's seat.

"Alright, smart guy," Wynonna said, walking back over to Sam, "Tell me what my sister sees in that d-bag."

"I couldn't tell you," Sam replied, "But your right, she could do better." Then he took his own gun and hit center mass.

Meanwhile, Henry was well on his way to making friends with the Revenants.

"See, it wasn't the whore's burgundy corset that gave me pause, gentlemen, nor was it the healthy merckin perched beneath her between that sweet dove's legs." He was saying, "No, it was that she had a tail. An honest-to-goodness tail as perky as a pretty puppy dog's. But it wasn't wagging, so I was game."

The crowd that had gathered around laughed.

Just then the Revenant who had been complaining about Wynonna came forward out of the crowd.

"Why Gideon." Henry said, "Back for more? I've been taking you stake warm for you."

"Bossman wants to see you." Gideon said soberly.

"Well, it's about time." Tipping his hat as he got up, he added, "Gentlemen."

The Revenant leader was not pleased at Henry's interactions amongst the locals, hitting him so hard he fell to the ground several feet away. "Ugh!" He groaned, "You really are a hard fella to get ahold of. But it's good to know that once I got your attention, I really, really.." A leather-booted foot landed on his head, "Aaah! Goddamitt!"

"Shh!" The Revenant leader, a fur-clad man with facial hair and a Mohawk scolded, "I thought we had an understanding, Hank. You were to keep to the outskirts of my park."

"Well, I like attention." Henry quipped, "Always have."

"When you were a man?" The leader asked.

"I am still a man," Henry replied raising his gun to the Revenant leader, "With a very specific skill set, one I seek to exploit to finaceial gain with a man such as yourself."

In response, the Revenant put his cigarette into the barrel of the gun. "You ain't one of us." Then he removed his foot from Henry's head.

Henry stood up. "But I could be," He replied, "You know...better you and yours to follow the old code than these modern-day people who follow none."

"And the Earps?" The leader asked.

"It is just a matter of time before they figure out who I really am and what I did to their great-great granddaddy." Henry pointed out.

The leader saw his point. "Alright, I'll ante up." He conceded, "Now, you fetch me something of theirs, something that lets me know what they're up to, and I'll give you...what you really want."

Henry laughed. "And what is that?"

"Revenge." The leader replied.


	18. Slices Of Life

Later that evening, the Earp sisters, Gus and Sam were sitting down to dinner at _Shorty's_ Gus pouring herself some wine.

"You sure that's okay, Gus?" Wynonna asked, "You were just in the hospital."

"No, it's medicinal." Gus replied, then seeing Peacemaker on the table, picked it up, adding, "No weapons at the table."

"'Medicinal,''' Wynonna quoted, "Nice."

That was when Waverly snuck up behind her, going, "Ah!"

"Oh!" Wynonna exclaimed, turning around.

"Hey." Waverly greeted her.

"Hey.." Wynonna said, walking back to the table, "Frida Khalo. Look what I found at the homestead."

"Awww!" Waverly beamed, looking at the old pictures, "No way! Aw, I loved coloring. Hey look, here's one of Mom, Dad and Willa."

Sam and Gus joined the pair in time to hear Wynonna ask, "Who is this nutsack?"

"Language, Wynonna." Gus scolded.

"My imaginary friend." Waverly answered.

"You adorable psycho." Wynonna quipped.

Waverly laughed.

"What was his name again?" Wynonna continued, "Bongo? Bill..Bilbo?"

"Where's my head?" Gus asked, "I forgot the carrots." Then she walked off.

"The Revenant that took you; recognize them from you research?" Wynonna asked in a rather hushed tone.

"Hmm, no." Waverly answered ,"Well, I was kind of busy trying to breathe. Hey, but listen, if I joined you guys, I mean, without having to sneak around, I could bring my research and my amazing banana muffins."

"No!" Wynonna protested, "Did you see the busies on my back from last night's clubbing? Dude, I didn't even tequila. "

"Yeah, but you shot the guy." Waverly reminded her, "Right?"

"Just barely." Wynonna argued, then looked to Sam for help, "Right Sam?"

"Maybe you should just listen to your sister Waves." Sam replied, then gave her a wink as if to say, _give it some time. We'll talk her into it._

Seeing his wink, Waverly said, "Okay. I'm gonna go help Gus with the carrots."

Realizing she might be getting played Wynonna asked, "What just happened? Seriously, what just happened?"

After the dinner while everyone was helping to clean up, Wynonna noticing Gus eyeing Sam who was helping Waverly put things away.

"You okay, Gus?" Wynonna asked, walking over to her.

"Yes," Gus replied, "I was just...wondering about your Marshall over there. How did you two meet exactly?"

"On a bus." Wynonna answered, for some reason not wanting to admit to inviting a guy she barely knew to dinner.

"Well, that's specific." Gus snarked.

"Look, I get your concern, but he's harmless." Wynonna assured her, than after a second added, "Well, maybe not exactly harmless, but harmless to us."

"Well, that's reassuring." Gus said sarcastically, "Well, where did come from?"

"Kansas." Wynonna answered.

Gus was starting to get a bit frustrated with the vague answers, but kept it together. "Well, I guess he has family there."

"Gus, all his family has...past on." Wynonna replied, "He's all that's left. He doesn't like to talk about it, that much."

The older woman actually felt guiltily about bringing it up once she heard that. "How did he become a US Marshall?"

"I don't know, the same way most people become Marshalls." Wynonna responded, "He...got Marshall training."

Gus paused a minute. "Marshall training that you didn't get."

"He had it rushed through." Wynonna offered for an explanation, "Look Gus, he's just a...decent guy who wants to help me with my...unusual situation. And I know you know they're real, so don't try to gaslight me again."

"Well, I think for it actually be gaslighting I would have to actually be trying to drive you crazy..." Gus began, but trailed off when she realized this was _not_ helping her case. "Alright, one more question. Just one, I swear."

"Okay, what is it?" Wynonna asked.

"Is he single?" Gus asked.

"A little soon after Curtis, don't you think?" Wynonna quipped.

"I wasn't thinking for me." Gus said, before walking off to join the others.

Soon after that, everyone parted for the evening.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, guys." Sam was saying to the girls.

"You keep saving our lives, the least we can do is feed you." Waverly said, before leaning in, and wrapping her arms around Sam, "See you around."

"Of course." Sam said, before breaking the embrace, "See you in the morning Wynonna."

"Yeah, see you then." Wynonna said, going in for a hug as well. Afterwards her eyes lingered a minute, as before Waverly said, "You're letting in a draft."

Snapping out of it, she said, "Sorry," and shut the door. Turning back to Waverly she added, "Well, you two seem rather close all of a sudden.'

"Just cause we hugged?" Waverly asked, starting back to her apartment, "You hugged him, too."

"Yeah, but what you did was close friend kind of hug." Wynonna pointed out, following her.

"Hmm," Waverly mused, "Well, I guess we bounded a little on the way to the bunker."

"Yeah." Wynonna agreed, "Hey, Waves, what happened, on that trip anyway?"

"Nothing." Waverly replied, "We talked, he told me about his life, we stopped for food at one point, we got what we needed from the bunker, which is the most awesome place ever by the way, and we left." Suddenly something occurred to her, "But there was this one thing..."

"What?" Wynonna asked.

"I left him alone for a bit because he needed something from his brother's room," Waverly explained, "And when I found him again he looked really scared. When I asked him what was wrong he brushed it off, said he saw a ghost. I thought it was just being back at that place with all those memories of Dean. That he was just...grieving."

"You're probably right." Wynonna agreed.

The next day Waverly was working at the bar when suddenly one of the machines went crazy, spraying her with tonic. "Ya!" Waverly screamed as the liquid attacked her and she tried to get the machine turned off, "Jesus! Jesus! Argh!" By the time she got it off, she was soaked, "Perfect."

"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions." A female voice said from behind her. Waverly turned around to see a pretty young woman dressed in a police uniform. "You okay?" The new comer asked.

"Yeah." Waverly replied, " Yeah. I, uh...just a bit jumpy. Had a...a crazy night."

"Sorry, I wasn't here to see it," The officer said, walking over to the bar and extending her hand, I've been, uh...I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught."

"Hi." Waverly replied.

"And you are Waverly Earp." Nicole guessed.

"Yeah." Waverly replied.

"Quite a popular girl around here." Nicole observed.

"Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave." Waverly said humblely.

"Yeah," Nicole responded, "Can I get a cappuccino to go?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Waverly replied, trying to dry herself off, "Um, we're not actually open yet, so..."

"Oh!" Nicole said, laughing, "Right! Again, my bad. Again, my bad. It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait. And your door was open, so..."

"Right." Waverly agreed, still trying to dry herself, "God...Oh God I'm sopping wet."

Nicole laughed.

"You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to he needs to fix the darn taps." Waverly continued, "I'm sorry, do you mind just, uh...?" Waverly covered her eyes with her hands.

At first Nicole didn't get it, then she did. "Oh." She said, copying Waverly then turning around.

Waverly started to pulled shirt over her head when suddenly it got caught on her shirt. " Oh! Oh crap! Um...Uh, uh, officer, I'm stuck , so, please..."

"Oh yeah." Nicole said, coming to her aid, "Let me help you."

Waverly chuckled awkwardly.

"I got you." Nicole assured her.

"Oh." Waverly continued, "Oh, God! Good job you're not some guy, right, or this would be really, really, awkward..."

Nicole just smiled at her.

"Uh...Um...I-I owe you one." Waverly got out.

"Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee?" Nicole suggested, "How about tonight?"

Suddenly Waverly realized what was happening. "Oh, I can't."

"No?" Nicole asked.

"No." Waver confirmed, "I mean, I'd love to, but...like , like to, uh... but I have plans. Yeah. I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance. I'm...I'm in a relationship. With a boy. Man."

"A boy-man." Nicole repeated before walking away, "Yep, I've been there. Haha! It's the worst. " She laid a card down on the counter and picked up her hat. Okay, well, some other time."

The pair looked at each other for a minute as Nicole made to leave.

"I mean it." Nicole said, putting on her hat. Then she walked out the doors.

Waverly picked up the card and read aloud, "Officer Haught. Of course."

When Nicole Haught arrived at the station, a fight was breaking out.

" Classified my ass!" Nedly yelled at Sam a he followed him through the Sheriff's department, "These are Purgatory Sheriff's Offices; you can't just commandeer them!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvience, but it's what we've both been ordered," Sam replied, "Look, you can share the kitchen."

"Look, our funds have been slashed in half, I've got one rookie officer on the roster. I even buy the coffee myself." Nedly said.

"Look, Sheriff, with all due respect, I'm running a cross-border task force, working on a joint investigation into a shopiscated criminal syndicate, a syndicate that is wreaking havoc under your nose, and you're worried about me poaching your French roast?" Sam asked.

"I called Washington, and nobody's even heard of you division!" Nedly retorted, "It's like the whole thing's been..."

"Classified?" Sam finished.

"And what about the Earp girl?" Nedly pointed out, "I've arrested that girl I don't know how many times, and I can tell you, no way that girl's a Marshall!"

"Except she is." Sam replied, "Look, I get your frustration, but you're on a need-to-know basis from this point forward, Nedly. And all you need to know is that I've checked your fridge...and your cream's expired." Then Sam shut the door on the Sheriff, starting to lose his patience.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Henry and Shorty were having a bit of a...disagreement.

"We take cash." Shorty was saying, "Or credit card, or cash, or personal check or cerfitified check or-stop me if I'm repeating myself-cash. We do not take pirate booty, or whatever these are." He practically threw the coin at Henry.

It was at the point Waverly came to the rescue. "OK." She said, "Don't worry, Shorty, I got this. I know him."

Addressing Henry, Shorty said, "I keep telling her, you don't have to be nice to everybody." Then he walked off.

When they were alone, Henry said, "Oh, I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not sure I do know you. And I would remember a face like yours."

Laughing awkwardly, Waverly said, "OK. Hi. I'm Waverly. And don't do that, I have a big, burly boyfriend who can bring a calf to its knees in 8 seconds felt." _And the new man in my sister's life no slouch either, and might have a problem with it._

"Oh, my!" Henry replied, "He sounds positively harrowing."

"I know what you're here for." Waverly informed him.

"Really?" Henry responded.

"Yeah." Waverly said, "I can spot you groupies from a mile away. You know, the fake Old West getup, the awe-struck reverence while you gaze upon his saddlebags...I m...I mean, I totally get it, right? You wanna keep his memory alive. You wanna drink where Wyatt Earp drank!"

"Wyatt didn't drink; he preferred ice cream." Henry informed her.

"Uh, well, who doesn't right?" Waverly replied, "I'm an Earp." Realizing the implications of what she just said, Waverly quickly added, "I-I m...I mean...I mean, 'Earper.' I'm an 'Earper' too. Yeah. Found most of this stuff myself. Don't try to go up against _eBay_ now."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Henry said.

Tapping her fingers on the bar, Waverly continued, "You know, I've got Wyatt's original holster up in my apartment. Yeah." Then realizing the implication of what she said, added, "Oh, which I am definitely not inviting you up, too, by the way. You are so not my type."

"Darlin', I'm everybody's type." Henry replied, "So you sleep here, too? It's a shame a pretty thing like you never gets to leave the saloon."

Waverly sighed. "You know what?" She pulled some money out of her pocket, "There." She put the money in a jar, "Covered you out of my tips."

"I did not ask you to." Henry told her.

"No." Waverly admitted, "Didn't need to. I got a good feeling about you. And I'm an excellent judge of character." Then she went off to do some other chore.

"Sweetheart..."Henry said aloud to himself, "You really aren't."

"Sam, you can look all you want," Wynonna told Sam, twirling the gun around in hands while Sam poured over one of the books he brought back with him," Only Peacemaker puts 'em down for good. Well, Peacemaker and your magical everything killing gun made by the guy who invented the colt, who also happened to be a monster hunter. "

"I got that." Sam replied, "But that doesn't mean there are other ways to at least slow them down. From the looks of it sliver burns them."

"Okay, that'll slow them down, but they will always come back for more until they meet Peacemaker, which only I can handle..." Wynonna thumbed the gun, dropping it to the floor.

Sam smirked. " Yep. In theory. I'm also trying to find out if I screwed up your count with the two _I_ put down."

Wynonna got a stricken use of her face. "Give me one of those." She said, grabbing one of the books and sitting down. She started flipping through when she saw a brown blanket out of the corner of her eye. "Ah, Sam," She said, "You'd get cold or something?"

Sam looked back and realized what she was talking about. "Oh, I've just been crashing here at night." Sam explained.

Wynonna gave her a question look.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, the town's not so small there's not a motel." Wynonna told him, "You've been going at this non-stop since you got here. You need some place to re-group and sleep. We both do."

Sam was about to argue when there were two knocks on the door. "Come in."

"Sam?" Wynonna asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Before Sam could answer the door opened and to his horror a battered-looking Charlie entered."Hey, Sam."

Sam just stared at her in horror.

"Oh, come on." Charlie said, gently slapping her side, "You're the one that let me in."

Sam tried to turn back to Wynona, then looking down at the book.

"Come on, Sam!" Charlie shouted out him, "Look at me!"

"Hello," Wynonna called out, snapping her fingers, "Earth to Sam!"

Suddenly Charlie faded away saying, "Thanks for the invite."

"Who were telling to come in?" Wynonna continued.

"I thought I heard someone at the door." Sam replied, "Probably nothing."

Meanwhile, the Revenant leader had summoned Gideon for a meeting. "Gideon," He said, leaned up against the fence, "Some of the others had told me that there's something strange about the heir's new friend."

''Well, he did sort of-come out of nowhere and doesn't seem to be phased by the existence of the paranormal," Gideon replied, nervously, "That seems pretty strange to me."

"There is that." The leader admitted, "But some of the others around here seem to think that you might be using your...ability on him without orders." He paused for a moment. "Well," The leader continued, "Did you?"

Gideon's deer in the headlight look was all the answer the leader needed.

The leader rubbed his chin. "Let me see if I got this straight." He said, "Malcolm kills her uncle, lures her back here, and now this?"

By that time other Revenants had gathered around, afraid of what was going to happen.

"I-I just thought-" Gideon stammered.

The leader slapped him. "Don't!" He slapped him again, "Ever!" He slapped him again "Think! I do the thinking...for all of us. You hear me? You hear me?!" He grabbed Gideon and held him close by his hair, "Now, you wanna get out of here, Gideon? You wanna escape the Triangle, feast on everything and everyone?"

"Hell, yes." Gideon replied, "Boss, it's all I want!"

"It's good." The leader said, "So what we do...is create a distraction...we bring in professional help."

"If we wanna hire him..."Gideon began,"...we need a mortal's blood, willingly given."

"So we need a sucker." The leader said, looking of, "OK. Why I just happen to have one...and he's mighty keen to impress me."

At the moment Henry was trying to do that by breaking into Waverly's room. And talking to himself.

"Now, what does one get for the demonic sociopath that has everything?" He was saying, "A braver man would suggest mouthwash." He walked around the room until he found a box. "But hello..." He opened up the box and started going through the papers. He pulling out a picture of himself from a leather notebook, he chuckled, then opened the book to read. "Lonny Riggs, Henry Starr, Cole Younger.'' He read, "She's got the who's who of outlaws in here. " He put the notebook in his pants, then noticing a pair of rather flamboyant blue jeans, he held them up to look at, "Lord Almighty!"

Just then Wynonna opened the door, catching the intruder, "Whoever you are, you're robbing my sister's place," She aimed Peacemaker at him, "And that's a bad move, Revenant!"

The bandana back over his face, Henry turned around and shot Peacemaker out of her hand. "Son of a bitch!"

As fast he could Henry ran pasted Wynonna, out the door.

"Crap!" Wynonna exclaimed, when she realized what had happened, going for Peacemaker. By the time she got to the doorway she was already gone. "He was fast."


	19. No Time For Speculations

"And you're sure you waited on this guy?" Dean asked, holding up a picture of Sam for the waitress to see.

While Sam had been setting up shop in Purgatory, the other Winchesters and their allies had been looking for him. At first he hadn't left much of a trail, but they managed to find a dinner where a waitress remembered serving him and a young woman.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The waitress replied.

"How can you be so sure after so much time?" Castiel, who was with him, asked.

"Not so much him as the girl he was with." The waitress replied, "The way she was chowing down on the burger, you'd think she hadn't eaten in a week." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, this isn't one of those things where some creep keeps a girl locked up for so long she's so screwed up she doesn't try to get away, is it?"

"No," Dean said quickly, "Nothing like that. Thank you for your time." Then the pair walked over to where Mary was waiting for them. "Well?" The huntress asked.

"He was here." Dean replied, "Apparently he and some girl popped in about the time we would have been heading to Missouri."

"Well that raises more questions than it answers." Mary replied.

"Maybe he was worried Toni was still there." Cas suggested.

"Then why did he come back at all?" Dean asked.

"Maybe wherever he wound up he found a case," Mary suggested, "Got back to doing what he does that best, apparently."

"Then why pack up like he was never gonna come back?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe because he isn't." Mary replied.

That got both men's attention.

"Think about it," Mary elaborated, "He doesn't know you're alive and he might think Cas didn't make it back for wherever Toni sent him. Maybe he just doesn't want to stay in a place that's a reminder of everything he's lost."

Again everyone exchanged glances. They all had to admit, Mary made a valid point.

Just then Dean's phone rang. He looked down and recognized the number of the phone he had given to Emma. Afraid something was wrong, he picked it up. "Hey, Em." He said.

"Dad, there's a women and two men outside." Emma said, "Says she'd with the English Men of Letters. According to her, they else came back for the dead and she was told to bring them here."

"Well, where's Andy?" Dean asked.

"Sent him out for milk." Emma replied.

"What?" Dean replied, "Why would you do that? We have-" Suddenly Dean realized what had happened, and he didn't know whether to be mad or impressed. "Look, do they know you're there?"

"No." Emma said, "I only know what I told you because they called out." Just then, as if to prove Emma's honestly, Dean heard a voice call out, "Seriously, is anyone in there?!"

"Just find somewhere to hide, we can be there in a half hour, tops." Dean said, then hanging up the phone, he told the others, "Change of plans. We have to go. Now."


	20. The Shadow

When Henry got back to the Revenants' camp he found someone had wrote "traitor" in black paint on his trailer in addition to the graffiti already on there, and the Revenant leader waiting for him.

"I love what you've done with the place." The leader said.

"Another rendezvous so soon?" Henry asked, "I suppose I should be flattered."

"Now, did you bring me something of the Earps?" The leader asked.

Henry plopped into a seat. "I'm working on it."

" 'Cause you're gonna enlist someone who's gonna take care of the heir." The leader said, "And once she'd dead, you're gonna bring me her gun. Unless you got a problem with that?"

"The only one about to have a problem is Wynonna." Henry said, leaning in menacingly, "Now, what exactly does this entail?"

The leader scoffed.

He handed them off to Gideon to explain the situation. "What is this Revenant's raison d'être?" Henry asked as they walked, "Do I know him?"

"His name's Jim Miller." Gideon explained, "Killed his grandparents, brother-in-law, then anyone he was paid to. Called him Killer Miller."

"I remember." Henry replied.

"Rumor has it, it was Miller, not Robert Ford, who put down Jesse James." Gideon said.

"Well, Robert Ford was an awful shot." Henry admitted.

"It was always said, Miller moved like a shadow." Gideon continued, "Now he is one. Shadow assassin who can only be activated via blood sacrificed."

"You outlaws have gotten dramatic since you were human." Henry told him.

"The Shadow's as far from human as it gets." Gideon said as they walked up to a rust-colored car, "You know, the real question is: what the Hell are you?"

"Still me." Henry informed him, "Don't be jealous."

"Not jealous." Gideon replied, "I'm disgusted. You were Wyatt's Earp's right hand; what would he say if he knew you were joining forces with every man he ever put down?"

"The dead don't get a vote." Henry said, "Now are we doing this or what?"

Meanwhile Sam was driving out to the homestead to meet the girls. Wynonna had texted Waverly several times, and they were meeting there to tell her about what happened at her apartment. Since it had only been attacked the one time, Sam though there might be something protecting it.

"Nice day for a drive." A voice said beside him.

Despite already knowing who it is, Sam glanced over and saw Charlie in all her bloody glory, then his eyes went back to the road.

"You know Sam, I'm not sure it was a good idea, having this little meeting in such an isolated place." Charlie continued, "By the time emergency services can get out here, everyone will be dead. And trust me, something is going to happen and those girls are gonna die."

Sam did his best to ignore her.

"I wonder how it's going to happen with Wynonna." Charlie mused, "Are you going to have to shoot her , is she going to choke, or is going to burn alive? Or course, some vengeful monster you fail to properly depose of could turn her into one of their ilk. "

"Ilk?" Sam responded in spite of himself.

"Of course, since you don't obviously plan on jumping her bones, there's a lot of was Waverly could kick the bucket." Charlie continued, "Get blown up, smote by angels, stabbed, of course, get her throat slit." She gestured to the ring around her own neck, "Or who knows? Maybe they'll die in some completely original way. "

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, slamming his hand on the dashboard. He felt a sharp pain cut into his hand. He turned it around and saw blood trickling from a cut, from a lose piece of plastic.

Waverly arrived at the homestead making her way inside, looking down at her phone. "Hey, I got all 34 of your texts." She said when she saw Wynonna.

"Your apartment's been broken into; you can't go back." Wynonna said bluntly.

"Oh, what?!" Waverly exclaimed as they walked, "But my yoga mat is there!"

"Well, it's not safe, and neither is Gus' or Shorty's or the back of Champ's pick-up truck." Wynonna replied, "Ewww! This place use to be." They came to a set of metal-and-glass wind chimes. "Remember when Mama made these wind chimes? Do you remember? This was home then. You know? Never saw anything scarier than an albino gopher."

"Until the attack where half of us died." Waverly reminded her.

Just then Sam entered the room. "Oh, hey, Sam!" Waverly said, then looking down added, "What happened to you hand?"

Wynonna looked down and saw what her sister saw. "Yeah, that's a pretty nasty cut."

Sam momentarily looked down at the cut as well. "Oh, it's nothing." He lied, "One of the perils of driving a used car."

The girls exchanged worried looks. They knew there was more to what happened than Sam was saying.

Wanting to talk about literally anything else, Sam asked, "So, you were twelve when the attack happened, and you were six, right?"

"Yeah." Waverly confirmed.

"And they'd never done it before?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they were scared of our dad." Wynonna suggested.

Suddenly Sam thought he knew what those wind chimes were made of. "Or physically unable to step foot on Earp land." He said pulling out a knife and cutting one of the rainbow triangles from the wind chimes.

"What..." Waverly protested as she watched Sam, "Hey, that's..."

"Ammonite." Sam said, holding the triangle out to them, "This mineral found around here?"

I j..." Wynonna began, "Unless you can smoke it, I really wouldn't know."

"You want a safe place?" Sam asked, "This stuff might explain why your ancestors built this house here."

"A house that doesn't have running water and smells like sunk hinny? Waverly questioned.

"Give us some time." Sam said awkwardly, "We can work on that."

"Yeah, I'll...I'll be in my car." Waverly said before leaving.

"It's tough for her...being the youngest." Sam said, part question, part statement.

"Yeah." Wynonna answered, "She was four when Mama left. She just up and moved away."

"That couldn't be easy on either of you." Sam replied, "Is she still..." Sam's voice trailed off.

"I honestly don't know ." Wynonna informed him, "I guess you would know about that, being the youngest."

"A little," Sam said, "Thought, I did have a younger half-brother, but that was, um, complicated."

"Yeah, that's starting to be a pattern with you." Wynonna noted, "Sam, Waverly told me about the trip to the bunker."

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"She said that she left you alone for a bit then when she came back you were staring off, and you looked scared of something." Wynonna elaborated, "Is everything okay Sam?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam lied, than tried to change the subject.

Suddenly Charlie appeared standing next to the heir. "When did you become such a bad lair?"

"Sam?" Wynonna spoke up, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry." Sam said, "Anyway, you got a good look at the thief at Waverly's? Better yet, a shot?"

Wynonna scoffed, turning away from Sam."Yeah, I did, but he was better."

"Better than what?" Sam asked.

Wynonna turned around, glaring daggers at him. Sam realized it would be in his best interest to change the subject again. "We need to look around the homestead," Sam said, picking up some papers from the floor, "See if you see anything unfamiliar, something occult-ish."

Again Wynonna scoffed. "Occult...? That is specifically vague."

"You'll know it when you see it." Sam replied, "Just keep your eyes open."

"For trouble?' Wynonna asked.

"That too." Sam replied, handing the pictures to Wynonna, "Waverly really was a prolific artist."

Meanwhile, Henry and Gideon entered an abandoned warehouse, each holding flashlights. "You really think Jim Miller can dispatch the heir?" Henry asked as they searched the building, "I've seen Ms. Earp at work up close. She is quick. And tough, too. She might surprise you."

"Yeah." Gideon brushed his concerns off, "The Shadow's real particular on payment: mortal blood. You say you're still human..."

A few second later Henry noticed a hole in the wall. "Hold this." Her ordered, handing Gideon his flashlight. The he pulled out a dagger. "Looks like it's my turn to befoul..." He began as he cut his hand, "someone else's abode." He stepped partially into the hole, smiled at Gideon then turned to the plank above it, wiping his blood on it. Suddenly an invisible force grabbed onto him, trying to pull him into the hole. "What is the target?" A deep, growling voice demanded.

"No!" Henry shouted, "I can't! I won't go back in the dark!"

"Give Miller his orders!" Gideon instructed, "Toss in something of the heir so he knows who the real target is!"

"You could not have acquainted me with those particulars earlier?" Henry replied, "I have nothing on my person that belongs to Wynonna Earp!"

Henry grabbed the book from his waist-coat and threw it in.

Suddenly he found himself resealed from the force's hold. A growling came from the hole and a shadowy figure emerged, staring down at Henry with two glowing eyes. "She will be mine." The figure said, before walking past the pair and out the door.

Henry just stared at the door. "What...was that?"

"He who moves amongst the shadows and delivers us that darkness." Gideon answered, in awe, "That bitch heir will never survive. Lord knows her daddy didn't."

"Except that wasn't." Henry said, "I tossed Miller something that belonged to Wynonna's sister. His mark is Waverly."

"That sweet little thing?" Gideon balked, actually in shock, "You must really hate the Earps."


	21. Unwanted Guest

When the group arrived back at the bunker they saw Andy chatting up a brunette in they didn't recognized dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket. Next to the girl were two men: One in his thirties dressed in a suit strait out of _Mad Men,_ the other in his fifties with a completely hairless head.

"No," Dean said, parking the car by the side of the road and getting out.

"There they are," Andy said, when he saw them coming, " Guys, this is Ida Marie. She's with the London Chapterhouse. Apparently they found your Grandfathers, as you can see over there."

"Sorry," Ida Marie said, tentively walking up next to Andy, "I didn't realize you weren't home, and then-"

"It's alright." Dean said, tensely, "Where'd you find them?"

"Mr. Campbell was found in Alabama, Mr. Winchester on the border with Canada." Ida Marie replied, having a staring contest with the ground.

"I don't know what they told you, but we don't bite." Mary spoke up, feeling bit sorry for the girl, who couldn't be more than 21, in all likelihood she was younger than that.

Ida Marie finally made eye contact. "I was told to bring them here, and I like I said when I arrived I didn't realize you had gone, and then Andy showed up, and we started talking and then you-"

"We get it, honey," Mary said, "We probably should be getting them inside, so if you don't need anything else-"

"Oh, I don't," Ida Marie replied, "I'll leave you all to it, then. Lovely meeting you. Best of luck." Then she hurried off to her car.

The group walked into the bunker, Mary saying, "I'm sure you have lot a questions."

"Well, that girl explained some it," Samuel began, "But there are still some blanks you could fill in."

At point Dean pulled out a knife, bringing it down towards Samuel's throat. However, before the knife reached his destination, Mary leapt in-between them, grabbing his wrist. "Dean!" She screamed, struggling to keep her stronger son's arm away, "What are you doing?!"

"You don't know what he did!" Dean shouted, backing away, "He sold both us out, me and Sam."

"I did it to save you." Samuel said, looking at Mary, "Besides, how many lives have been destroyed in Dean and Sam's psychotic need to save each other?" He looked at Dean and added, "Where is Sam, anyway? Need his big brother to rescue him again? Tell me, Dean, does your mother know half the things that boy did? Well, I guess not, she's still here."

Enraged even more, Dean lunged at Samuel, only for Henry and Cas to grab him by his arms, holding him back. "You got this?" Cas asked.

"I think so," Henry said, clamping down tighter as the angel let go.

He walked over to Samuel and grabbed his lower arm. "I think the dudgeon might be the safest place for him right now." As the pair walked away he murmured, "It's also the safest for everyone else."

"Guess we know who's side you're on." Samuel quipped.

"Don't play the victim here." Castiel snapped, "I may not have been there for all of it, but I was there for the important parts, and let me tell you, how someone like you creates someone like that woman back there is a riddle for the ages."

At that point Emma appeared from her hiding place, walking up to the majority of the group. "What was that all about?" She asked, "Who did you just try to kill?"

"His own grandfather, my father." Mary answered, crossing her arms. To say she was not happy with her son at the moment was an understatement.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah, " Andy spoke up awkwardly, "I'm gonna go-put the milk up."

As Andy hurried away, Emma turned to her father. "Aren't you the one who's always saying nothing's more important than family?"

"Family doesn't always mean blood, just look at Cas," Dean replied, "Look, a few years ago, that demon I mentioned to you, Crowley, he brought Samuel back from the dead, and had him use Sam, and me, then when we tried to get out of it, he sold us down the river and left us to die."

Mary shook her head. "There had to be something else going on," She reasoned, "He had to have been tricked." Catching sight of Henry she asked, "And who is he? Ida said he was a Winchester?"

"Right, you never met," Dean said, "Mom, this is-Dad's Dad, Henry Winchester, Henry this is-this is our mom, Mary."

"Please to meet you," Henry said, extend a hand to Mary, "John had very good taste, apparently."

Mary rejected the hand, turning back to Dean. "But him you trust?" She asked, "Dean-"Mary lowered her voice saying, "You said he was a Man of Letters, that means he's part of the organization that shot Sam, kidnapped and tortured Emma, not to mention he walked out on your father-"

"It was an accident." Dean replied, "He tried to get back, and hey, he died helping me save Sam."

Mary was quiet for a minute. Then she turned to Henry and said, "Thank you for that." Then she turned back to Dean and said, "I'm gonna go check on my dad, and we'll talk about this when you've calmed down."

She walked away, leaving Dean, Henry and Emma alone. "Dad, I get that your mad," Emma tried, "But he said himself he was only trying to save his daughter, and hey, I tried to kill you too and you didn't-"

"That was different, Emma." Dean cut her off, "Look, when I met him, when he was brought back the first time, he had this group of people hunting with him, cousions of ours. By the time he was through they were all dead. He talks a big game about family, but at the end of the day he only cares about himself. He's not to be trusted under any circumstances, and I don't want you anywhere near him."

Emma could tell her father was beyond serious, so she simply said, "Okay."

"Good." Dean said, patting her on the shoulder, "Now, let me introduce to the great-grandfather, I don't mind you meeting. Henry, this is Emma, my daughter."

"Oh," Henry said, "I do not recall seeing her the last time we met."

"I was dead, too." Emma said, "It's a long story."

Henry's eyes widened. After his regained his composure, he said, "Yes, Ms. Ida Marie gave me and Mary's father the impression that we both had died and raised from our graves."

"Yeah, about that," Dean began, "What do you know about the Darkness?"

"It's a legend." Henry replied, "And an obscure one at that."

"Actually she's God's sister," Dean explained, "We reunited the two, and apparently as some sort of thank you they keep bringing people we lost back to life, though I have to question her wisdom on bringing back the guy in our dudgeon."

Henry's eyes widened again, and he looked completely shocked.

"So, Dad says you were part of the American Men of Letters." Emma spoke up.

"Yes, though my career was cut short." Henry replied.

"Were they as psychotic as the British ones?" Emma asked.

Henry chuckled. "No, no we were not. In fact, they scared us a little."

Glad that they seemed to be getting along, Dean said, "Well, while you two get better aquatinted, I'm gonna go check on Andy." As he walked away he turned back briefly and said, "You know, if you wanted to stay home alone, you could've just asked."

"I tried." Emma replied, "You said no."

"Yeah." Dean said awkwardly, before turning away.

Emma turned back to Henry. "Now," He said, "I'm sure you more questions about the American Men of Letters than our sanity?"

When Dean found Andy he was struggling to get the milk jug into the fridge. "You need some help?" Dean asked.

Startled, Andy jumped back, dropping the jug of milk.

"Did you really believe we needed milk that badly?" Dean asked.

"Well, Emma grew up in about a day," Andy reasoned, "For all I know that had some effect on her bones and she needs more calcium."

"She doesn't." Dean said, "You want a ride home?"

"Yes, please." Andy replied, sensing that an implosion was about to happen.

Meanwhile, Mary had gone down to the dudgeon and was letting her father out.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Mary," Cas said as he watched Mary embrace her father.

"Cas, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Mary requested as she pulled back.

"Sure." Castiel replied, walking away, "But if you need me, I'll be nearby."

Once they were alone, Mary looked into her father eyes and asked, "Dad, is what Dean said true? Did you try to kill them?"

Samuel closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. "Look, Mary, I know they're your sons, but you can't trust them. They were raised by a nut job who completely messed up their heads."

Mary backed up a little. "He did the best he could." Mary argued, "When I came back I was so mad I didn't think I would ever get over it, but I've made my peace with it. Which at the rate people are coming back to life around here is probably a good thing."

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence. At last Mary said, "I'm gonna check on Emma. She 's alone with Henry, and I'm still not so sure about him."

When Mary re-entered the main area of the bunker, she found Emma alone, thumbing through a book. "Emma?" She began, "Where's Henry?"

"He went looking for Dad." Emma answered, "Said he'd been gone too long."

Just then the door opened and Dean appeared on the stairs. They all stared at each other a moment then Dean said, "What?"

"Dean, Henry told Emma he was going to look for you." Mary said.

"I was dropping Andy off at his place." Dean said.

"Okay, me and Emma will take the right, you take the left." Mary said, running off with Emma.

While for different reasons Dean thought that finding Henry was a good idea so he went off in the direction Mary said.

"Henry?" Dean called out, walking through the hallway, "Henry! You're starting to freak everyone out." _I'm also started to get a sense of De ja vu._

Suddenly Dean heard moaning and starting running. He turned the corner and stopped, finding to his horror, Henry stabbed and bleeding on the floor


	22. Imaginary Friends And Enamies

Meanwhile, the Earps were searching the house for anything occult-ish.

"Ok, so what exactly are we looking for?" Waverly asked, looking under the cloth trap covering the kitchen table.

"Something strange and hard to explain." Wynonna replied, as they walked, "Like you're relationship with Champ."

"Pffft!" Waverly scoffed, "You're hardly qualified to give relationship advice. Remember the guy with the satanic face tattoo?"

"What?" Wynonna responded, "Phil really loved Norwegian death metal."

"Oh, sure." Waverly quipped.

Just then Wynonna noticed something on the side of the wall. "Look, Waverly..." She said, leaning down to get a closer look, "Willa, age 10...Wynonna, age 7. Hmm..." She searched for Waverly's name.

"I'm not there, am I?" Waverly spoke up.

"Probably rubbed off." Wynonna said.

"Yeah." Waverly replied, "It's what I use to tell myself."

Suddenly the flights flickered. A few seconds later, her phone rang. Figuring it was Sam, who had back to back to try to figure out what they were looking, she picked up. "Yeah?"

"Wynonna, I'm so sorry." Sam said, "It's not ammonite, it's ammolite."

"Pfft!" Wynonna teased, "Amateur mistake."

"Prized by the Blackfoot for its ability to ward off evil." Sam explained, "Which it probably did when you guys were growing up. So I looked at the survey, and the homestead's built on a bedrock of the stuff."

"Whoa, Sam, slow down." Wynonna urged.

"Remember that occult thing I told you to find?" Sam continued, "It's a talisman made from vertebrae and bound by iron twine."

"Ew!" Wynonna responded, "We haven't found anything like that."

"Yeah, that's what I'm sorry about." Sam replied, "It has to be buried to counteract the ammolite, so it'll be in the ground."

Wynonna's heart sank. "Sam, the homestead is 10 acres; we can't dig for it all ni..." Wynonna's voice trailed off as she looked out the window and saw darkness slowly descend across the sky, "Night...seems to have fallen awful early."

That raised alarms for Sam. "It's dark out there?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "The sky's gone all weird. Same at the cop shop?"

"Not there anymore." Sam informed her, "But it's still daylight. Eclipse? Storm?"

"Revenant?" Wynonna asked.

"Just stay near a light source." Sam said, a new urgency in his voice.

"Why?" Wynonna asked, "What's coming?"

"Me." Sam replied, "I'm halfway there, already. I'll be there Wynonna."

After hanging up the phone, Sam heard a voice mockingly say, "'I'll be there, Wynonna.'"

He didn't have to look to know it was Charlie. His eyes moved towards that way anyway, and he could see her blood soaking through the front seat.

"You know, you really shouldn't lie to her like that." Charlie continued, "It's happening just like I said it would. You had to leave because the books were at the station, and now they're going to die in the dark."

"Charlie, please leave." Sam begged, "I'm sorry. Just please go away."

"You should be sorry." Charlie responded, " 'Cause I'm dead because of you just like Dean is and Jess is, and everyone you've ever met. Seriously, anyone who so much as gives you a glass of water ends up with their entrails spread out on the floor sooner or later. And now Waverly is going to end up just like me, just like I've been saying from the get-go. And Wynonna-if she somehow survives, she's going to turn away the second she learns about everything you've done. But you haven't told her about any of that, have you Sam? You haven't even told her about me. Just so she would let you be her champion. But you're not a hero Sam. You're the Devil's bitch."

Sam just stared ahead and turned on the radio, trying to drown her out.

Back at the homestead, Wynonna walked over to Waverly who was struggling with a flashlight. "God!" She exclaimed, "I swear, I can't get this flashlight lit!"

Wynonna put her arms around Waverly and asked, "Hey, what do you say we have a good, old-fashioned cookout?"

Five minutes later the pair were sitting in lawn chairs in front of a fire.

"God!" Waverly exclaimed, "How can it be dark already? It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's Purgatory." Wynonna said, wanting to keep her clam, wait 20 minutes, we'll be slathering on the sunscreen."

"So what did Sam say again about this talisman being..." Waverly began.

"Buried in the ground." Wynonna repeated.

"Buried..." Waverly mused, her mind going back into the past.

 _She's six-years-old with a shovel in the pet cemetery, and figure standing over her._

 _"The witching hour." Her companion was saying, "Perfect time to make a hole for our friend Waverly."_

 _"Will this really make them happy?" Waverly asked hopefully._

 _"This will guarantee you all get what you deserve." Her friend answered._

"Bobo." Waverly said suddenly.

That got Wynonna's attention.

"The name of my imaginary friend when I was growing up." Waverly explained, "Bobo! And I'm starting to think that he wasn't so imaginary."

Suddenly the wind started to howl and the fire went out. "Ohhh..." Waverly said, "That's super weird. What's going on?"

"The yard light's out." Wynonna answered, pulling out Peacemaker and standing up, "I'll check the generator."

"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, not buying it, "What...Wynonna, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Wynonna lied, "Just go inside." When she didn't move, Wynonna yelled, "Waverly, go!"

Waverly finally did, reluctantly.

Neither of them noticed the dark-clocked figure entered the compound.

Wynonna walked over to the table the lamp was on and knelt down messing with the cord until it came back on. Suddenly a deep growling voice said, "Your hair smells like lilies. The flowers of funerals."

"Worst pick up line ever." Wynonna said, looking around.

Suddenly Peacemaker flew from her hand under an old truck.

Panicked, Wynonna went to ground, trying to find the gun, then jumped up, then got down again, painting. Suddenly she heard footsteps as a shadowy figure came over her. She looked up, staring a dark mass with glowing yellow eyes in the face.

"DIE!" He screamed.

Wynonna jumped to her feet, running for the house, barely managing to get in, slamming the door behind her, which of course caught Waverly's attention.

"OK." Wynonna said, backing up, "Creepy giant Revenant alert! Moves through shadows, sucks in light, whispers things very high on the disturb-o meter." She turned to face Waverly, "You need to hide!"

"What?!" Waverly protested, "No! No way!"

"Just until I get Peacemaker back." Wynonna told her.

"You lost Peacemaker?!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Just get in the closet, under the bed, anywhere the darkness can't find you." Wynonna ordered.

"Those are the dark places!" Waverly pointed out, "And hiding didn't help me last time!"

Suddenly Wynonna thought back to that day.

 _Waverly was screaming and Red was laughing. But in all the chaos there was a shadowy figure staring down at them with glowing yellow eyes..._

"Shadowman is one of the Revenants that took Daddy and Willa." Wynonna said.

"Oh God." Waverly gasped. At first she was in shock, then suddenly she was filled with anger. "If that shit ticket," She continued, grabbing a nearby riffle, "Thinks he's coming in here uninvited again..."

"OK." Wynonna said, heading for the door while Waverly covered her, "I love it when you say shit ticket."

Waverly watched from the window as Wynonna went into the shed to retrieve Peacemaker. Shortly afterwards Wynonna came out, holding gun.

"OK, where is this thing?" Waverly said out loud to herself.

As Wynonna walked to house, she saw the Shadow appear behind Waverly. Horrified, she tried to warn her sister, but she couldn't hear her.

"What?" Waverly asked in confusion.

"Waverly, behind you!" Wynonna shouted later, pointing.

Waverly turned around, and seeing her attacked, screamed. "Oh my God!"

Wynonna watched in horror as Waverly ran out of the house. "OK." She said, "Oh, shit! Oh God!"

"Q-q-q-quick!" Wynonna ordered, grabbing her sister's wrist and running towards the jeep, "Quick, okay?"

They jumped into the jeep and Wynonna turned it on, only for it to sputter.

"Come on, you stupid Junker!" Wynonna shouted, "Hello!"

"Oh, God!" Waverly screamed as the shadowed appeared in the yard, getting closer, "I think he's draining the battery!"

"Run!" Wynonna shouted, "I'll hold him off!"

"No!" Waverly protested, "No way! This is Earp land, our land!"

"We can't hold off Revenants from it." Wynonna reminded her, "Not until we find the talisman..."

"I know!" Waverly said, "Because I'm the one who buried it."


	23. Things Are Not What The Appear

"Cas!" Dean shouted, putting his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. Looking down at Henry he asked, "What happened?"

"Samuel..." He managed to get out, "He attacked me..."

Dean scooped Henry up as best he could and tried to carry the man to safety. "Cas!" He tried again, half-dragging Henry through the halls. It was at that point he saw a sigil on one of the walls. "Of course."He said, before walking on.

He got Henry to safe area of the bunker and started the process of binding and stitching the wound.

"Where are the girls?" Henry asked.

"They're looking for you on the other side of the bunker." Dean explained.

"We have to find him before that mental case does." Henry said, "They have no idea to expect him."

It was at that point Dean finished the wound. "Come on," He said, "Let's go."

Hurrying to the other side of the bunker, they found the girls still looking for Henry. They turned around when they heard footsteps behind them, both looking horrified when they saw the state Henry was in. "What happened to you?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Samuel happened." Henry replied.

"Turns out I was right." Dean added, "You can't trust him."

"Alright." Mary spoke up, "Last time I was him was when I let him out of the dudgeon."

"You what?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't know this was going happen." Mary replied, "But he was still outside it when I left so we should start there."

"Good call." Dean agreed, "But we all go together this time. That way he can't try something like this again."

Shortly after that, Samuel was heading up the bunker's stairs and had just made it to the door. He put his hands on it, about to open it, when the others came up to him in tightly-packed group. Suddenly Dean lunged out and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. Dean grabbed one arm and Mary grabbed the other, dragging him down the stairs and forcing him down into the first chair they saw. "Figured you'd be happy you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore." He quipped as the pair back up, "Especially you, Dean."

"Can it." Dean snapped, "I just want to know why."

"Why what?" Samuel asked, seemingly having no clue what Dean was talking about.

"Why did you try to kill Henry?" Dean demanded, leaning in.

"Why did-"Samuel's voice trailed off as he started laughing.

"You think this is funny?!" Dean demanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I never did anything to Henry." Samuel said, still laughing a little, "I haven't even seen him since your pet angel threw me in the hole."

"Why would he lie about who attacked him?" Emma spoke up from the side lines.

"Maybe he wasn't even attacked." Samuel suggested, "Maybe he did it to himself. Have you even thought of that?"

"Again, why." Dean responded.

"To make you feel sorry for him." Samuel responded, "To draw suspicion away from himself. Maybe he's a demon."

"That's ridiculous." Dean scoffed, "This place is so warded no demon can get in here unless we want it to."

"But you have took down the warding in part to get demonic prisoners in, in the past." Mary pointed out.

"And your point is?' Emma asked.

Mary bit her lit. She suddenly felt torn between her father and her son and granddaughter. "I'm just saying what could it hurt? We need to be sure."

"You know what, I'm not doing this," Samuel said, getting up, "Especially with you." He headed towards his daughter, grabbing her wrist. "We're leaving, Dean, don't try and stop of if you know what's good for you."

"You don't speak for me." Mary said, quickly tearing her wrist from his hand.

"Mary," Samuel entreated, reaching out from her once more, "If you stay here it's only a matter of time before they turn on you."

"I'll take my chances." She said, backing away from him again.

Samuel just stared at her in shock. Then his face contorted into anger. "Mary Sandra Campbell-" His voice trailed off as he heard the click of a gun next to his head. He turned and saw Dean pointing said gun at him.

"She said she doesn't wanna go with you." Dean said coolly.

"That's not exactly what she said." Samuel replied, trying to pull the gun from Dean's hands. Dean raised it so it barely out of Samuel reach, stepping back. Samuel punched him, but Dean still kept a firm hand on the gun.

Emma jumped in the fray, kicking Samuel in the side, actually managing to send him to the ground. However, he got up quickly and fended off her next attack, knocking her unconscious.

"Emma!" Dean shouted, running to his daughter's side. Samuel took advantage of the distraction, advancing on him, only for Mary to get in-between them. "Dad, you don't have to do this."

Samuel simply pushed her aside, grabbing the gun. Dean raised to continue the fight, only to have Samuel pistol-whip him, sending his to the ground. As he attempted to right himself Samuel put the gun in his face.

"Dad, please!" Mary cried out, trying to reason with him, but also trying to pull him away.

Samuel pushed her aside again. "It's the only way." He insisted, "Dean will kill me the first chance he gets." He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a knife went through his stomach. He slowly fell, revealing Henry standing behind him.

The two awake Winchesters stared at him in shock.

"Oh, dear." Henry said, his face starting to peel off, "I hadn't meant to use that, yet."


	24. Light In The Dakrness

After Waverly's revelation, Wynonna had them both run to the boundary of the property.

"Well, good idea,'' Waverly was saying, "Bobo never crossed the fence line."

"He probably couldn't!" Wynonna shouted back.

"No!" Waverly said, removing her over-shirt, "He said it had to be an Earp! That if I buried the talisman in the pet cemetery, it would stop Mom and Dad from fighting!" Waverly put a hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe she caused this.

"Move your butt, girl!" Wynonna ordered as she saw the shadow approaching.

It was at that time Sam arrived. Seeing the girls, he quickly drove up to where they were.

"It's here, besides Pikachu the hamster's final resting place." Waverly said, before making the sign of the cross and starting to dig, "Right. Oh, God, I can't see a thing!"

At that point, Sam was running over to them.

"Hey! Hey!" Wynonna shouted, gesturing for him to come closer, "Hey, Sam, listen. Scary-light-sucking-demon on our ass."

"I know." Sam said, "I get the gist. End it. You're the only who can." Turning slightly towards Waverly he asked, "You actually had a hamster named Pikachu?"

"Yes." The shadow interrupted, topping the hill, "Dig your own graves."

Wynonna fired, but it bounced off the Shadow with a metal _clang._

"What was that metatalic sound?" Wynonna asked.

"Jim Miller!" Waverly exclaimed, "Yeah, Killer Miller use to wear a gold plate, an old-time bullet-proof vest. It's gotta be him!"

"Wow, your research is impeccable." Sam said, clearly impressed.

"Thank you." Waverly said.

Wynonna ran to Sam's car and pulled a lighter from Sam's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Cover me?" Wynonna requested, before running to the car. She grabbed a flair ad lit it. "Hey!" She shouted, "Big and tall!"

Miller continued forward, growling.

"Over here freak nuts!" Wynonna shouted, waving the flair around, "Come get me!" After a moment she whispered, "OK."

Sam was in front of Waverly, the Colt out and ready to fire.

"You are not the target." Miller told Wynonna before turning around, "Bobo will be sad to lose you, little sister..."

"Waverly is the target!" Sam shouted.

"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, "Why?"

"You expect me to know?" Sam shrugged.

Wynonna fired and this time it went through Miller causing to a beam of light to come from his body, as if it was impaling him. Wynonna fired several more shots, stepping ever closer, causing several more light beams to come from Miller's chest. When she was close enough she aimed at his head. "Lights out, bitch." Then she fired into his head. Miller screamed as he was pulled into a fiery hole.

Almost immediately, the sky turned back to day.

"Find that talisman!' Wynonna ordered, "WHOO! This just got crazy!"

Meanwhile, Waverly had gone straight back to digging. "Hey guys, don't worry, about, me, I got this!"

That was when Sam saw what he assumed was a Revenant with stringing whiteish-blonde ran towards Wynonna, holding an axe.

"Wynonna!" Sam shouted, running at the attacker, "Move!"

The Revenant lunged at Sam with the axe, but Sam swung low. The Revenant tried to attack again and this time Sam got him by the throat, and threw him to the ground. He got up again, and this time Sam took it from him and hit him with it. "Having an axe for anything other than wood matience is a felony." He said, training the Colt on him.

"Finish him!" Waverly said.

"No!" Wynonna said, hurrying over to Sam and taking the Colt, "I need him to send a message." She put one foot on his chest.

"I'm a dead man, anyway." The Revenant said, "Just do it."

"Tell your boss, whoever he is, that I'm coming for him, coming from all the Revenant who attacked the homestead and took Willa." Wynonna vowed.

"The Seven?" The Revenant asked, "That hunting party's got three dead heirs under their belts. You're just a girl."

Wynonna got in his face, and she did her gun. "I'm _the_ girl with the big-ass gun." She told him, "And one by one, I'm going to blow you all to Hell." The she raised up.

Meanwhile Waverly had found something wrapped in burlap. She unfolded the cloth, revealing the talisman. "Got it!" She called out, then stood up, swinging it, "OK! Batter up!"

It flew in the hair and at the same time, an invisible force started dragging the Revenant throw the air breaking a fence and continuing to drag.

"It worked." Waverly said, laughing as she walked over to Sam and Wynonna, putting her arms around each of them. When they just stared on she said, "Oh, come on, that was hilarious!"


	25. Brit Shifter

"So, you're a safe-shifter." Dean said, getting his bearings together, "Though, I gotta ask, why Henry?"

"He was someone you would trust." The safe-shifter explained, " Someone you wouldn't suspect. And with the recent string of people rising from the dead, seeing him wouldn't be a complete shock. It was just a matter of touching a piece of you to get memories of him. Now, I can show the others what I can do."

"What does that mean?" Mary asked.

"My parents are members of the London chapterhouse," The shape shifter explained, letting an accent slip though, "My mother was tricked by a safe-shifter, nine months later, I came along. They hid me until I could control my form, and then they were able to keep it a secret, until during my training I accidently cut myself with a sliver knife. I had to flee for my life, but that doesn't mean I can't carry on our good work."

"And sneaking into our place helps you with that how?" Dean replied.

"Doing what they seem unwilling to do." The shifter explained, pulling the knife out of Samuel, "You're a disgrace to the memory of the real Henry Winchester. You all are. That's why I'm going to purge the world of loose cannons and imbeciles like you. No more Armageddons because your brash, self-involved choices!"

Dean and Mary charged the shifter, both pulling out sliver knives. Mary got a stab in, but the shifter grabbed her arm and pulled it from its socket. Seeing her down, Dean ran over to her.

"See, Dean this is exactly what I'm talking about." He said, picking up the gun next to Samuel, who let out a groan. "You could've probably took me on yourself but the minute Mummy got hurt you ran to her, giving me a chance to-" He fired the gun, shooting Dean in the leg.

Dean fell to ground, trying to grab his leg. The shifter stood over, ready to shot Dean dead when a loud _bang_ came from nearby. The shifter turned around to see Castiel standing in the door way at the head of the stairs.

"Damn." The shifter cursed, before turning back to Dean. _I'll deal with him in a minute._

However Cas was faster, running down the stairs and putting his blade through the shifter's heart. He first fell to his knees and then to the ground, dead.

After everyone who needed it was healed, they decided the best thing was to let Samuel go, telling him never to contact any of them again, then called Mick to ask him to send somebody to deal with the dead shaft shifter body.

When Dean opened the door he was two rather sift-looking men in nice suites, one with dark hair, one with blonde hair. "Dean Winchester?" The dark-haired one asked, in an English accent.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "Let me guess, you're here about the body."

The dark-haired man nodded, "Where is it?"

"Right here." He said, gesturing to body, wrapped tightly in a blue trap.

The man walked in and picked up the body at either end.

"Do us a favor and next time, just tell us where you think they are and we'll go get them ourselves." Dean said, "And train your people better."

"Sure," The blonde one said, clearly brushing Dean off.

Realizing it was no use arguing with them, Dean just locked the door when they left and went to check on the others. He found Mary sitting at one of the tables, holding something in her hand, looking down at something on the table.

As he got closer he realized what they were. "Mom, what are doing with Sam's birth certificate?" He asked, "And white-out?"

"Changing Sam's name." Mary answered, "I can't believe I would ever name one of my children after that ...man."

Dean gently took the hand holding the white-out. "Maybe we should wait until we find Sam and ask him, first," He said, gently guiding it away from the paper, "Plus, I think there's some like, legal proceedings you have to go through."

"Was everything you said, true?" Mary asked, "Did he really sell you out a demon?"

"Who then tried to feed us to ghouls." Dean replied, nodding.

"How could he do that you?" Mary responded, rubbing her face wearily, "You must be disgusted with me for trusting him."

Dean leaned down so they were eye to eye. "Look, I haven't always had the best judgment when it comes to who to trust." He said, "Neither has Sam. It took me a long time to figure this out, but they only people we can trust, completely trust, are Sam, Cas, and Emma."

"Glad to see I made the list." Emma said, entering the room holding am empty glass.

"Hey," Dean said, "How's the head?"

"Fine." Emma answered, sitting down next to Mary, "Sorry about Henry."

"It's okay." Dean said, though he was still feeling a little unsteady.

"Hey, at this rate, the real one will show up sooner or later." Mary added, trying to help.

"Yeah, probably," Dean agreed, "In, ah, the meantime, you want me to tell you about the real Henry Winchester?"

"You know I do," Emma said, perking up.

"Yeah," Mary replied, "Me too."

"Okay," Dean began, "So the first time I met him..."


	26. Making A Home

The next day, Sam and Wynonna were gathering some needed supplies at the local hardware store.

"How did you know about the ammolite?" Wynonna asked, pushing the cart.

"Been battling demons for a while now, remember?" Sam reminded her.

"Right." Wynonna said, stopping when Sam did.

He picked up a short piece of plumbing pipe.

"Are you sure that's what we need?" Wynonna asked.

"Yeah, according to what I found online." Sam answered, putting another piece in.

"Well, that's reassuring." Wynonna replied, "Sam, you really don't have to do this."

"One of the main complaints about the homestead was its lack of running water," Sam said, putting a joint in, " You found a home, let's get to making it a home."

They walked a feet down the aisle. "Speaking of which," Wynonna began, "Sam, how you feel about moving in? Which us?"

Sam was so surprised he stopped mid-step. "What?" He asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied.

"Wynonna, that is very generous, but I can't-" Sam began.

"You said its yourself, it's the safest place." Wynonna pointed out, "They're gonna be after you too, remember? And it's not like we don't have the extra space."

Sam sighed."Okay, on one condition."

"What?" Wynonna asked.

"Now, I know you want to keep Waverly safe, but if it wasn't for her Intel today we probably would've died." Sam began, "So, how about a compromise?"

After some debate they finally reached a compromise, which Wynonna told Waverly about that night around the fire. Needless to say, she was rather excited.

"Oooh!" Waverly squealed, "Do I get a badge?" She gasped as she asked, " A code name? Oh my God, a flamethrower?"

"What is it with your family and flamethrowers?" Sam asked from his chair on the other side of Wynonna.

"You will be a consultant." Wynonna said very carefully and clearly, "And remember our deal: you move in here with me."

"Long as I get to pick a new color scheme." Waverly countered.

"Oh." Wynonna responded, "OK."

"I'm thinking lots of pink." Waverly continued.

"Just try it, kid." Wynonna warned good-naturedly, gesturing with Peacemaker.

"Oh, come one, we could make it nice." Waverly tried, "Look, we're already getting a shiny new mailbox." Her eyes went to Henry, who they had allowed to come over, "For some reason."

Frustrated, Henry kicked the pole down, causing Waverly to giggle.

"Yeah, Henry wanted to replace it, seeing as it had been," Wynonna broke into a fake accent as she said, "defiled by hooligans." Talking normal she continued, "It's such a shame all the men in this town are insane."

"Yeah, should we be worried about him?" Sam added.

"Well, he can't be a Revenant." Waverly reasoned, "Not with the ammolite working again, right?"

"So not an enemy." Wynonna replied. Narrowing her eyes she added, "Not quite a friend..."

"Not a bad sight in Champ's jeans, right?" Waverly noted, "Just saying..."

Suddenly it hit Wynonna. "That sneaky son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, well, most of my stolen stuff was returned, okay?" Waverly replied, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, "And he's just one of those crazy Wyatt fans."

"That doesn't give him the right to break until your apartment and steal your things." Sam said, standing up, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Sam, no!" Waverly pleaded grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, "Don't. Or at least let him finish the mail box first."

Sam looked over to where Henry had finally gotten the post up. "Okay," He relented, sitting back down.

"No, he's definitely one of the good guys." Waverly declared.

"Every bone in my body tells me he's one of the bad guys." Wynonna replied, still watching him, "My entire body."

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Waverly asked.

"Careful now, I can still demote you to mascot." Wynonna warned her.

"Sam!" Waverly protested, looking to him for help.

"Don't look at me." Sam shrugged.

Wynonna giggled.

At that point Henry finished the mail box. He tipped his hat to Wynonna who met his eyes in ackonolagement, then he turned around and walked away.

"I'm gonna go make sure he gets out without stealing anything else." Sam said, standing up.

"Sam-"Waverly protested.

"I'll be nice about it." Sam assured her before walking off.

Now that they were alone, Waverly could say something she had been wanted to since the battle with Miller. "I've been blaming you for what happened to Daddy...to Willa. I was the one who planted the talisman. It's my fault."

"Bobo tricked you." Wynonna responded.

"Still..." Waverly's voice trailed off.

"And when I find your not-so-imaginary friend, oh honey, I'm gonna make him pay." Wynonna finished.

"Just be careful OK?" Waverly requested.

"Yeah." Wynonna chuckled, "Careful's not really my style. Besides, how scared can you be of a guy named Bobo?"

Later that night, Sam was lying in his bed, desperately trying to get asleep, but Charlie was driving him mad. She just kept going on and on about how Wynonna was going to reject him once she found out about all the terrible things he'd done.

"I mean, she might be able to look past the whole letting Satan out of his box thing," Charlie was saying, "But when she found out you could've shut the gates of Hell-which by the way would've killed all the Revenants still topside and Malcolm wouldn't have been around, to take Citrus' head-that she might have a problem with. All her problems could have been over if you would've just finished spell. You know, the really weird thing about that one is both you and Dean have accepted immediate death for far lesser pay offs in the past."

"Charlie please shut up!" Sam screamed, putting his hand over his ears.

"Would if I could, but I can't." Charlie said, fanning remorse, "Hey, maybe if you took some demon blood, that would shut me up."

Sam stood up, screaming, "You're not real!" Punching the wall.

And then like that, she was gone.


	27. How Scared?

When Henry approached the encampment, there were five men holding torches surrounding the Revenant leader, Bobo Del Ray.

"I hear tell the heir lit up your shadow."Henry said, "Seems she is more then we bargained for."

"Apparently you are, too." Bobo replied.

"So then I've earned your loyalty?" Henry asked.

"It's a moving target." Bobo responded. Getting up he continued, "Now, Eli, on the other hand, he promised to bring me Wynonna's head. " He circled the terrified Revenant on the ground, "But instead, he gave her some very sensitive information. Now, did you Eli? He got a lot to say about you, too?"

The Revenants holding torches and guns started to close in one Henry, and he started to get nervous.

"Still," Bobo continued, "You've proven to be on our side, and now I want to show you happens to ones who aren't."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Henry asked.

"I'm not gonna do anything..."Bobo answered, "...but you...you're gonna drag him over to that wheel and chain him up across the line."

"What line?" Henry asked, as one of the gathered Revenants pulled out the chains.

"The line that keeps us here." Bobo explained, "You see, when you drag a Revenant across the line it gets, uh,...ugly. If you wanna be in..." The Revenant's voice trailed off and he held out the chains to Henry.

Henry took them, then walked over to Eli, who started hyperventilating. "I am sorry, Eli," Henry said, "But it's you or me." Then he leaned down and wrapped the chain around his ankle and started dragging him away

"Please!" Eli screamed, fighting not to be moved "Please! Please don't do this! Forget what Gideon said! You're a good man! You got a.. you got a code! You don't wanna do this! No!"

"You have no idea what I want." Henry seethed, giving one finial pull over the line.

Eli's body started to steam as he howled in unspeakable pain.

Bobo removed his shirt, revealing scars on his back that lit up like embers. "First, Malcolm went rouge, then Gideon, and now Eli." He began, " All who fled our flock in futile attempt to master a gun that, as of now, has only a mistress. Let no other Revenant turn away from my guidance...on punishment of banishment and living Hell on this Earth. I swear to you, our salvation lies not in thieving Peacemaker or defeating the heir, but in the dig!"

"Yeah!" The other Revenants murmured in agreement.

"We stick to the plan!" Bobo continued, "We stay on course. We let the Seven deal with the heir while the rest of us work, as we've been working for fifteen years, towards on common goal: freedom!"

The night was filled with Revenants cheering and Eli screaming.

Henry turned back and watched as Eli convulsed and steamed, still screaming. As he did, Bobo walked up to him. "I'm a man of my word, Henry." He assured him, "I can give her to you. The woman that changed you."

That was music to Henry ears, music that drowned out everything else. "Well then, Bobo, we are officially in business." He said, extending his hand.

Bobo took it.


	28. Attack On The Time Capsule

Wynonna walked down the stairs of the bar with a box of Waverly's things. "Last one, Shorty." She declared.

"I'll take that." Shorty offered.

"What the ticker?" Wynonna responded, "The Hell you will."

"I ain't keeling over anytime soon." Shorty reassured her, "Nice to see you girls moving in together. It's just too bad she's got so much stuff."

"Well, if you weren't so short-staffed, maybe Waverly could carry her own crap!" The last part was directed at Waverly, who was across the room.

"Love you, sis!" The younger Earp called out.

She sat down next to Henry, who was at the bar. "Buy me a round Henry?" She requested.

"Oh, you are awfully forward for a girl in dungarees." Henry commented.

"Seems like it's the least you could do." Wynonna replied, "Met guys like you before. Maybe not the OK-corral shtick, but charming loners who drink too much."

Just then Sam walked back in, and saw them. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt warm.

"Oh, don't forget, can't find honest work." Henry replied.

"Mm." Wynonna mused, walking around him, "They're always running from or looking for something. Seems like you're just my type."

The pair stared each other for a moment. "What makes you think you are mine?"

Henry walked off and both Sam and Waverly walked up to Wynonna.

"There's something about him, you know, in the eyes." Waverly teased.

"Yeah," Sam added, "I see it, too."

"OK." Wynonna said, trying to fend them off, "You know what? We all can't settle down with our high-school sweethearts or walk the earth fighting monsters. Hmm, still. I've met worst guys than Henry."

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'met'?" Waverly asked, causing Sam to giggle.

"OK, when you two are done judging me, make sure you're ready to drop your research on this one tomorrow." Wynonna responded, pointing at Sam with her thumb.

"Oh, I'm ready." Waverly said," And believe me, you are gonna dig it."

Meanwhile in the city, a ceremony was about to go very, very wrong.

"Over a hundred years ago, the wife of one our founding fathers buried a time capsule." The mayor was saying, "And though she could neither hear nor speak, Shirley Dixon's words live on in the poetry she left behind."

Everyone was so engrossed in the speech, no one noticed the three rather rough-looking characters whispering to each other.

"Fifteen years you've been gone; you sure it's in there?" The middle one, who had wild blue eyes, asked.

"As sure as I'm resurrected and standing here." The one on the right with long blonde beard replied, "I buried it myself in 1906."

"With a new library coming to this site, it is time to unearth the past." The mayor finished, gesturing to a man in a bright orange vest, "Alright."

The man removed the craven stone. "Let's find out what she left us." The mayor said, pulling out a medium-size metal box.

As he removed the lid, the Revenants charged up attacking him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The Mayor protested, fighting the bearded-Revenant for the box, as the other two pulled him away, "Hey! You can't get..." Crazy eyes pinned his arms and pulled him away, "No! No, you can't! Oh, my God! Call the police!"

After some rummage, the bearded Revenant pulled a small leather-bound book from the time capsule. "Haha!" He exclaimed and victory, "Here it is. Dixon's diary."

"Voice of a mute." The third Revenant, who had slightly shorter beard, "Well, done." He put in his bag, and a severed human hand fell out, causing the already frightened crowd to gasp and scream. The shorter-beard Revaent quickly put it back in his bag.

"Sammy, I'm getting an itch here." Crazy eyes said, "Can I just do one? Please, Sam?"

At that point the mayor managed to free his hand. "That is a valuable piece of local history! Someone, call the police!"

"This one best hold you Marty." Sam told him, "Make it quick."

"No!" The mayor exclaimed, as the shorter-bearded Revenant took him form Marty, "I-I..." His voice trailed off as Marty pulled out a large sliver dagger, "Oh! What are you? Why-Why are you doing this? Just leave this place!"

"Trust me," Sam replied, "We're trying."

Then Marty took his dagger and stabbed the mayor in the stomach. Every human fled, screaming as Marty devolved into a frenzy of stabbing and laughing and grunting.


	29. The Ghost River Triangle

In the "U. S. Marshall's" office, Waverly had set up an presentation for an audience of two, Sam and Wynonna, which centered around a map.

"So, everything from the mountains to where the North and South Ghost rivers meet forms the Ghost River Triangle, OK? Yeah. It cuts through the big city, contains thousands of square miles of forest, foothills, prairie, uh, the Badlands. And all of it...cursed."

"Yeah, the Earp curse." Wynonna cut in, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Waverly replied, "It's just, um...It's been a long time since I said it out loud. You know, sounds a little cuckoo bananas."

"Well, this isn't my first time hear about demonic maledictions or enclaves of evil." Sam assured her, "No one here thinks you're cuckoo bananas. Proceed."

"Yes, Waverly, proceed." Wynonna said, taking a bite of her jelly doughnut.

"Um, ahem..." Waverly proceeded, "so the Triangle seems to act as some sort of prison, right? Any Revenants who try to cross the boundaries..."

"Wait-wait!" Wynonna interjected, raising her hand, "I know this one. Daddy said, 'Peeps who try to cross the bounty suffer Hell on Earth.'"

"They're not people." Sam told her.

"They use to be." Wynonna argued.

"Not very good ones." Sam commented, "OK, so these outlaws-turned-demons, can you ID them?"

"Um, yeah, well..." Waverly began nervously, "Um, I can still make a few of them out from old photos, and I have a really, really good hunch on some of others."

"OK, well, that more than what we had before," Sam said, "So, if this Triangle is a prison, then we're the wardens. I mean, we gotta identify the prisoners and keep them contained."

"By shooting them in the face." Wynonna added, "Starting with the seven Revaents that attacked our homestead and killed our sister. I want them to tremble in fear before me."

Sam thought that would be a good time to point out, "You got powered sugar on your nose."

Wynonna wiped it off.

" _Now_ they'll tremble in fear before you." Sam said.

Suddenly a few feet behind Wynonna Sam saw Charlie again, except this time she was holding a sign that said in bold letters **I SHIP SAM AND WYNONNA.**

Sam tried to ignore her, gathering Waverly's research, "Thanks, Waverly. These will be great resources."

Watching him, Waverly said, "Sorry, uh, I spent years on that research, so..."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful with it." Sam cut her off, flashing a look as if to tell her, _remember, still working on Wynonna._

Seeing the look, Wynonna exclaimed, "Will you two stop doing that?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, one second," Sam said, then he went over to close up Waverly's display. Stepping back he called out, "Come in.'

Nicole stepped into the room. "Hey." She said, "You asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that seem...unusual?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Sam said, "Thanks." Turning back to Waverly he said, "Waverly, you did great, please shut the door when you go, okay?" Then he walked out, Nicole following.

"So, that's it?" Waverly asked.

"We can go out for drinks and celebrate later." Wynonna said, heading for the door, quickly stroking Waverly's hair, "But you ready did do great! Yep!"

Waverly sighed once the pair had gone. "Sure." She started graving the research she was taking back with her and one of her pictures fell. "Oh!" She said, leaning over to retrieve the fugitive photo, "Ha! Get back here, Doc Holiday." She looked at the photo and realized that the gunslinger was identical to a certain drifter, "Ohhh...shit! No..."

Meanwhile, the man in question was in his trailer, reading from a book on the 1800s when the door opened. "Who is it?" He asked, grabbing his gun.

A rather pretty young woman with medium-length light brown hair, dressed in a skimpy outfit appeared. "Bobo sent me." She explained, rather friendly.

"Inside now." Doc said. Once she was inside, he continued, "I question what sort of man sends an angel to do his bidding."

"I don't know no Angel." The girl replied, "Name's Bethany."

"Bethany." Doc repeated, "Lovely, darling. Now, I am to assume that you have the vital information Bobo knows that I so sorely desire."

"Bobo's got another job for you." Bethany replied.

"Well, he has not paid me for the last one so I decline." Doc said, "With prejudice."

"Bobo tells us to do things and we do them." Bethany told him, "That's the deal around here."

"Not for me." Doc responded.

Bethany didn't say anything for a second, smiling at him. "I hear you're brave." She said, walking towards him, "Good with a gun." She leaned in, "I hear you're also famous for..."

"Bravery," Doc cut her off, "Is just a fancy word for stupid. Please refrain from accusing me of such foolishness. Now as for my prowess with gun...you tell Bobo to drag his corrupt corpse down here to my trailer and tell me what I wanna know or he will gain some first-hand knowledge about the efficiency of my shot." He took Bethany's hand place it next to his crouch.

"If what I hear is true, it's been a Hell of a long time since you taught anyone a lesson." Bethany replied, then she pulled off her shirt and looked at Doc. "Unless you don't wanna."

"Well, now, ma'am, I..."Henry began, "I did not said that."

"And this will really piss Bobo off." Bethany added.

"The cherry on my sundae." Henry said, before kissing her.

Back at the station Sam and Wynonna were looking over crime scene photos from the deputy mayor's murder. At least they were trying to but Sam's head hung limply one of the photos in his hand.

"Sam, you've been staring at the same picture for five minutes." Wynonna said.

"Right," Sam said, moving on to another picture, "Sorry."

"Hey, are you alright?" Wynonna asked, "You look like crap.

"Yeah, I'm find." He replied, "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

Suddenly his vision was blurred by what looked like yellow-orange...poms poms? When the poms poms pulled back it revealed Charlie in an orange and yellow-orange cheerleading uniform with the initials KJ on the front."Sleep?" She asked, one eyebrow raised playfully, "Not while I'm around bitches!"

" So what makes this ours?" Wynonna asked, thanking pulling him back to reality.

"The deputy mayor's body was filleted." Sam replied, trying to forget what he just saw, "Like a fish."

"Ah, fish death equals hunters, got it." Wynonna replied," They also took Shirley Dixon's journal."

"Theories?" Sam asked.

"Well, the dairy of our country's most beloved dear-mute poets could bring in some serious coin." Wynonna suggested.

"Why kill the deputy mayor in front of dozens of witnesses?" Sam asked.

"They must've really wanted it." Wynonna reasoned.

"Along with a severed hand." Sam replied, pushing some keys on the computer.

"Say what?" Wynonna responded, actually somewhat taken aback.

"This came in a few days ago." Sam said, pulling up a video of the murderers attack a man on a bench, "Oh, viewer discretion is advised."

"I think I can handle it." Wynonna said.

"OK..." Sam said, playing the tape, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

The attackers held out the man hand and starting cutting. The man starting screaming, _oh my God,_ over and over and they could actually hear the sound of the flesh tearing. Wynonna felt stick to her stomach. "How dull is that knife?" As she kept watching she added softly, "Oh, he's gonna miss his bus."

One of the attackers held the hand up to the camera, laughing, then ran out of camera range, fast. Too fast.

"Play it again." Wynonna requested.

He moved it back to the Revenant waving the hand in front of the camera, then running off, where Wynonna paused it. "See how he moves? Freaky."

"Could be mincing a Hellhound." Sam suggested, "Strong, fast, finely tuned sense of smell..."

Wynonna rewound it a final time, pausing when he was laughing manically. Suddenly she recognized him. The gun shot rang out in her head.

 _"Girly, you killed your own Daddy." He mocked, "Did our work for us."_ _Then he began to laugh manically, his head moving back and forth at impossible speeds._

"Wynonna?" Sam spoke, seeing she was off in her head again.

"He's one of the Seven." Wynonna said finally, "He was there that night."

"Seriously?" Sam responded, scarcely believing that a third member of the hunting party was causing trouble in a matter of days.

"Yes." Wynonna replied, "What did they want with a book and an old dude's paw?"

"All these items are carefully curetted." Sam began, "My theory is they're collecting rarities for some ritual."

"What, like Voodoo?" Wynonna asked.

"Uh, more like Dark-Ages European than Haitian." Sam answered.

"Sometimes, you come so close to cool and then cool makes a run for it." Wynonna commented.

Sam just stared at her for a moment. "Oh, Dean would've loved you." He said finally, then moved on, "The victim was Mel Cleghorn. Fifty years ago, he was charged with the killing of his girlfriend. All evidence pointed to his guilt, but he was left off and...and legend has it the left hand of an innocent murderer can open gateways." Suddenly he a had a horrifying realization. "They're trying to get out of the Ghost River Triangle."

"They can't." Wynonna said, "It's impossible."

"I hope so." Sam replied, taking a pad of paper and writing the information down almost franticly.

"OK, a mute's voice, an innocent killer," Wynonna listed, "What's next?"

"These things usually come in threes, mundus triformis." Sam replied.

"Uh?" Wynonna responded.

"It's kind of a paradox, like cold fire, the living dead." Sam explained.

"Ohhh, OK." Wynonna said, "Yeah. I'll keep my eyes open for a zombie wearing an icy-hot patch."

"Come on, Wynonna, this isn't a joke." Sam replied, "If the Revenants escape, they can scatter to the four corners of the world, ignite a shit storm of rape, murder, pillaging."

"Well, the pillaging we could handle." Wynonna said, getting up. She started to put on her jacket, heading towards the door.

"OK, where are you going?" Sam asked, "We've got work to do. Wynonna! Wynonna! We've got a description of the van."

"Yeah," Wynonna replied, walking out the door, "I need to think. And tequila. Mucho Tequila."

Meanwhile, Marty was walking through a cemetery with a shovel. Stopping in from of the grave that read _Stanley Gatewood,_ he began to dig.

At least until the grounds keeper caught him. "Sir!" He called out, "What are you doing?! Sir?"

Marty, turned around ,his eyes glowing red, and growled at the man.

"No!" The man shouted, "No!"

But it was too late. Marty was upon him.


	30. Girl Talk

Around this same period of time, back as the bunker, having exasuashed all other avenues of finding Sam, they had decided to try to find some sort of location spell, and use it.

So far it was proving easier said than done.

"How long have we been at this?" Mary asked, halfway through her fifth book.

"I think we're going on the forth hour." Cas replied.

"It might be moving a little faster if Emma would come back." Dean added in, "Seriously it's been five minutes. What, did she fall in?"

Just then Dean's phone went off. He checked it and saw a text from Emma. "Ah, Mom. Apparently Emma needs you in the bathroom, and only you. Right now."

"Well, that's weird." Mary said, getting up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Let me know if you need any help with...whatever it is." Dean said rather confused as to what was going on.

Mary hurried to the bathroom to find the door shut. "Emma." She called out, knocking on the door, "Emma, it's me! You said you needed me for something. "

"Come in." Emma said her voice somewhat shaky.

That made Mary go from perplexed to worried. She hadn't know Emma for that long, but from her experience with her, hardly anything shook that girl. In the short span of her life, two people had tried to kill her, one person had succeeded in killing her, and save for some family strife, she merely took in stride.

Mary quickly opened the door and immediately saw what the problem was. "Oh."

A few minutes later Mary walked back to stacks alone.

"Hey," Dean said, looking up, "Where's Emma?"

"Heading to the garage." Mary answered, "Listen, we need make a run into town; it shouldn't take that long, mind giving me the keys to the Impala?"

"How 'bout I just go with you?" Dean suggested, getting up, "My eyes could use a break anyhow."

"Not on this one, honey." Mary replied, "Trust me. It's better if it's just me and Emma."

"Okay, what is going on here?" Dean asked, "First she's being cryptic, now you're being all cryptic. What is the big secret?"

Mary paused, thinking a way to explain it. At last she just said, "I'll explain it to you later, I promise. But right now-Emma's kind of embarrassed, so can you just leave it alone, please? Until I have some time to talk to her."

"Alright." Dean relented, throwing her the keys, "But I want an explanation later."

The ride to the nearest store was silent. At least until Mary said, "I know this has to be scary for you. Do you-do you need anything explained? Like-why this is happening?"

"I get why this is happening." Emma said, "What I don't is why it hurts so much."

"We'll get you something for that, too." Mary replied, "So are you gonna have another growth spurt, or-"

"No, that's done." Emma cut her off, "After-well, you know-I was suppose to spend the next couple years being observed for my position the tribe, and assigned my career path." After a minute, she groaned, "Oh, Dad is going to freak."

"He already is a little freaked." Mary replied, then seeing the alarmed look on Emma's face, "I didn't tell him, but when you sent the SOS you worried everyone and now he just wants to know what's going on. Look, there's no denying that this is gonna be awkward, but he'll understand, and then you never have to tell him anything about this again. I can handle everything."

"It's not that." Emma told her.

Suddenly Mary understood what was going on.

Just then they arrived at the store and Mary slid into a parking space. Then she turned to look at Emma. "This is _not_ going to change how your dad or anyone else feels about you." Mary began, "This doesn't mean you're going to turn evil or start eating human flesh or anything else that's running though your head right now. All this means is that you're growing up, and someday, should you chose, you will be able to have a child with someone your love." Then she leaned over an engulfed the girl in hug, which Emma reciprocated. "Though, seriously, you shouldn't even be thinking about any of that stuff until you're at least 25."

As the embrace broke, Emma asked, "Didn't you marry John when you were twenty?"

"I also accidently sold my second-born child to a demon," Mary pointed out, "There are some things you shouldn't follow my example on. Now come on, let's go."

Back at the bunker, Dean's phone rang again. "This is getting to be a pattern." He declared before picking it up, "Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester?" A female voice Dean didn't recognized asked, though if the accent was any indication he knew what it was about.

"Yes?" He asked anyway.

"This is Ida Marie from the London Chapterhouse." She began, "You know, from the other day?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean replied , "How did you get this number?"

"Mr. Davies." Ida answered, "Listen, I'm calling because we have some reports of someone who might possible be a resurrected. You told us to just send the information to you from now on."

"Yeah, that's right." Dean replied, "So where do we need to go?"

" Peoria, Illinois." Ida Marie said, as it she was reading off a piece of paper, which for all Dean knew she was, "Also, we've caught some reports of people acting psychotic then collapsing dead, their eyes burnt out, and some guy in Cleveland was attacked by his friend who's eyes started glowing red. Do you have any-"

Before Ida Marie could finish Cas had ripped the phone from his hand, putting the phone to his lips. "Listen to me." He began firmly, "Under no circumstances are you or anyone associated with the London Chapterhouse are to investigate what you just told us. We will handle it ourselves, is that clear?"

"W-who are you?" Ida Marie got out, startled.

"Castiel." He answered, "We met the other day. If your people have done half the research on the Winchesters you say you have, I should be mentioned in the flies somewhere. Now, you seem like a lovely, girl Ida, I'd hate to see you die horribly. Now, will you and your people stay away?"

"Y-yes." Ida Marie stammered.

"Good." Cas replied, before hanging up. When turned around, Dean was staring at him.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" He asked annoyed at the interference.

"Eyes glowing red?" Cas repeated, "It could be Lucifer in a new a body. Should I had let the girl go after him?"

"No," Dean answered, "That was probably smart. Even if we told them, they still wouldn't know what they were stepping into. And it does sound like something. We should go check it out."

"No." Cas immediately said, "The Devil is free because of me. Finding him is my responsibility."

"Cas, you're gonna want some back-up on this." Dean told him.

"If it is him, I will call you." Cas responded, "In the meantime, you and the girls deal with whoever's in Peoria."

"Yeah, maybe you should have waited until after they told us who it was to hang up." Dean pointed out.

Just they heard the sound of steps going down the hallway, and the Winchester women came into view.

"Just in time." Dean said, walking up to them, "We just got a call from our British 'friends'. We got another possible resurrected in Illinois. " Then, noticing the shopping bag in her hand, asked, "Hey, ah, what's in the bag?"

Emma's eyes widened, stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, I see." Dean replied, "That thing I can't talk to you about."

"Yeah." Mary said, "Just let us put it this up, and we can leave, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said. As the pair walked away, he called out, "But I still want to know-" His voice trailed off as he made out the label of one of the items of the bag. "Oh." He said softly.


	31. The Taking Of A Store

Meanwhile, Doc was at _Shorty's_ making a request of Waverly.

"Oh, so that's why your here?" She asked, "You're writing a book?"

"On frontier life." Doc lied, "But I am lately stumped. I seek the name and likeness of figure once prominent in these parts."

"Well," Waverly began, taking the lid off of her box of research, "I have collected almost every back issue of _The Ghost River Chronicle._ A bit of a local history nut myself. So this guy that you're looking for..."

"It's a woman." Doc corrected her.

"OK..."Waverly replied, looking through her papers, "Um..." At last she found what she was looking for. "Ooh! Here we go!" She held the newspaper out for Henry to see. "Look familiar. 'Big Nose Kate' Long-time companion of a famous gunslinger..."

Henry looked at the picture of the woman in the paper. "Not the filly I'm looking for." He said, "Think blonde. Think striking."

"Men always do." Waverly commented before looking through the papers once more.

"Why don't you look up the last spike ceremony." Henry suggested, "I may recall her being there..." The realizing the possible implication, he turned back to Waverly and quickly added, "So I've read."

"Of course." Waverly said, hiding her suspicions, "OK...May, 1882. No. No photos. She held the paper out for him, "Recognize any names?"

Doc read over it for a moment. Waverly scanned his face, looking for any hidden tells. He noticed. "Well," He began, handing the paper back, "I appreciate the help, but I best be off."

"Oh." Waverly replied. Suddenly he phone went off. "Oh. Uhh..." She quickly rejected the call. "So...if I do find anything, uh, where are you staying?"

"A place young ladies should not venture." Doc warned, "A trailer park, proprieties by Bobo Del Ray."

In spite of herself Waverly looked stricken. "O...Oh."

"Much obliged, Ma'am." Doc said before walking away.

"OK." Waverly replied, watching him walk away. The minute he was out the door she started franticly writing on a note pad.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was at the graveyard, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, approaching a tombstone with the name EARP written on it in big letters at the top, below it, it got more specific, the names of two people taken much too soon.

"Hey, Daddy. Hi, Willa." She began, sitting down and laying the flowers at the grave," Sorry I don't visit much, but you're not even in there. Nothing but sand in your casket." Wynonna looked off, and sighed. "This is your gig. You should be doing this. You were meant to. I miss you guys so damn much."

Wynonna could feel tears welling up in her eyes. As she wiped them away she was interrupted by the sound of shoveling and a man manically saying, "The numbers. I need those numbers."

"Little respect here!" Wynonna snapped, "Trying to have a moment with my family!"

In response she got more shoveling and, "He'll tell me the numbers!"

Having enough, Wynonna got over, and marched off into the direction of noise, and found a man inside a large whole next to a tombstone, making it bigger by digging. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, "Pretty sure this illegal."

"Sam wants the numbers." The man continued, not paying Wynonna any mind, "Stan knows them. Just gotta ask him."

"Hmm, doubt you're gonna get much out of Johnny McDead here." Wynonna commented, "You OK pal? Off your meds?"

"Three of them made me what I am!" The man continued, "BANG! Where am I? Hell? Must be Hell. But I come back! " Growling, he turned around, revealing his red eyes, then moved his head so fast it was a blur.

"You." Wynonna gasped, pulling out Peacemaker.

"Never going back!" The Revenant seethed.

"Oh, you're going back, Revenant." Wynonna said, "And you're gonna burn."

However, before Wynonna could get a shot off, the Revenant tossed dirt in her face, causing her to step back as he leapt from the grave. He ran for it, and Wynonna fired. Unfortunately his supernatural speed kept the bullet from hitting its mark, and within seconds he was out of her sight entirely.

"Christ he is fast!" Wynona shouted. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she looked around, spotting a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, she knew where she had to go. Back to Sam. Well, her Sam, as if the Revenant's ranting was any indication there was another Sam out there that may or may not be a Hellspawn.

So after calling in what had happened and stopping for a cup of coffee, she arrived back at the office.

Sam immediately came up to her, saying, "I ran the name on the headstone. Stanley Gatewood."

"Hello to you, too, Sam." Wynonna responded.

"Managed the Bank of Purgatory in the 70s." Sam continued, not really in the mood, "Hired a man by the name of Marty who took great pleasure in foreclosing on farmers." Merely curious, Sam added, "Why didn't you shoot him, by the way?"

"He moves like he's krumpping, remember?" Wynonna reminded him.

"Right." Sam relented.

"But he dropped this.." Wynonna finished, removing the paper from her pocket and handing it to him.

"And you didn't think to mention this on the phone?" Sam asked, looking at it.

"You're welcome." Was Wynonna's reply.

Sam sighed. "Thank you." He said, before starting to speculate, "Passwords? Bank accounts?"

"Combination?" Wynonna suggested more realistically, "But the Bank of Purgatory is now a surplus store."

"Contractors to build around old vaults that are too big to move." Sam said, going for his coat, "Down that coffee and we'll go."

"It's really hot." Wynonna informed him.

"Fine, then leave it here for later." Sam said before heading for the door.

"What? You don't have a cupholder?" Wynonna responded.

"Fine!" Sam relented, "Take it with you."

They pulled up to the surplus store, and got out. Sam's heart sank when he saw a blue van decorated in twine. "There." He said hurrying over to Wynonna to stop her, "The van. We're too late. OK, we're gonna take cover and regroup. We don't want to tip them off."

"Good thing we're not driving a giant narcmobile." Wynonna snarked.

"Yeah, you try getting wheels with only thirty bucks to your name." Sam protested, before realizing it was hardly the most important thing at the moment.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Shorty and Champ were also in the surplus store at that moment.

"Yeah, it's a two-inch clamp for my tow hook." Champ was saying, going through the store, "Think it'll be expensive?"

"Less than the ring you owe Waverly." Shorty quipped.

Just then, Champ bumped into Marty. "Oh, sorry."

Marty growled, looking Champ over. "Look at that body." Marty commented, getting even closer, "I call dibs!"

"Thanks." Champ replied, "I get that a lot."

Just then the other Revenants saw Wynonna and Sam outside. "Shit!" Sam exclaimed, before firing a gun, "Everybody on the ground! Plan B, boys! We got company!"

"Ah!" Marty screamed, running to the door with supernatural speed, "Stay back! We got hostages!" Then he fired at Sam and Wynonna.

"Go!" Sam shouted, pulling them both out of the line of fire.

Marty continued to shoot as they ducked behind the car. Statistifed he made his point, he ran back inside.

"Hostages." Wynonna repeated, coming out of hiding with Sam, "Good, right? Means they're not gonna kill them.""

"Not yet." Sam breathed.


	32. Easier

While all that was happening, the other Winchesters were more than halfway to Peoria.

"So we have no idea who we're looking for?" Mary asked, from her spot beside Dean.

"She probably would've told me before Cas ripped the phone away." Dean replied,

"Yeah, why did he do that anyway?" Emma asked, from the backseat, "And where did he go off anyway?"

Dean paused a minute, trying to figure out how to explain. "Well," He began finally, swallowing, "You know how before Amara started bringing everyone back to life, she was killing everyone else?"

"Yeah?" Mary replied, not sure she liked where this was going.

"Well, in an-attempt to stop her he kind of...let Lucifer out." Dean managed to get out.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, at the same time Mary repeated, "Lucifer?"

"Yes." Dean moaned, "I know."

"Lucifer?" Mary repeated a second time, "As in the Devil? Satan? The Deceiver? The Dark Lord? The-"

"I get it, Mom." Dean cut her off, "He has many names. Too many, probably."

"Ah, " Emma spoke up, "I know I'm not an expert on this kind of stuff, but that sounds dangerous. Should you have let him go alone?"

"First off, at that moment I don't think I could _let_ Cas do anything." Dean responded, "He was going to do what he was gonna do. Second, he said if anything came of it, he'd tag me in. For right now, let's focus on trying to find one no longer dead person in a town of this size when we have no clue who they are." Looking down at the meter, he added, "After we get some gas."

Dean pulled into the first station he saw, parking next a gas pump. Getting out he leaned back in and asked, "You guys need anything? Bathroom break? Drink?" His eyes shifted towards Emma, "Chocolate?"

"Why would we need chocolate?" Emma responded, thankfully not picking up on the implication.

"No reason." Dean replied, shutting the door and starting the process of getting the fuel. He leaned up against the car as the gas pumped in.

It was that point a woman with long light brown tresses walked out of the store. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At least until she caught sight of him and her bright blue eyes widened in dismayed surprised.

" _Whoa."_ Dean thought, _"This is going to be much easier than I thought."_


	33. Hostage Situation

"Everybody hand over your phones." Revenant Sam ordered, "Now."

While the other hostages obeyed, when prodded to give up his phone, Champ responded, "Who still carries phones, right?"

"Don't make me damage what will soon be mine!" Marty threatened, waving his gun in Champ's face.

Champ quickly pulled out his phone and meekly handed it over.

As they took the phone of a woman with short dark hair, Shorty tried to defuse the situation. "Don't do this, fellas. You haven't hurt anybody yet. Just take what's in the register, leave out back."

At the Revenants merely laughed, then Marty grabbed Shorty roughly, tossing him into a nearby shelf, so hard item broke. As Champ ran to his boss' aid, Marty went to continue his attack. However Sam stopped him, grabbing onto him. "Keep your head!" He warned, "That bitch outside can send us back to Hell, and these hostages are our only bargaining chips!" Then waving his gun, he started ordering the hostages. "You and you, head to the back!" He pointed at two women, "You behind the desk, follow 'em!" Then he pointed at Champ and Shorty, "Get him off the floor! Now!" Turning back to his cohorts, he said, "We're close, boys! Marty, move your ass, find the vault. Gary, you help him."

Following Marty, Gary asked, "Alone?" For he was scared of the crazed Revenant as well.

"Why aren't we going in there and shooting these bastards?" Wynonna asked, outside.

"Do the odds." Sam replied, "You think we can subdue all three of them before they kill anyone? Just give me a minute, I'll think of a plan."

Sam's heart sank as he heard sirens and saw two cop cars drive up. "Oh, the clavery." He moaned, "Just in time."

"Ah, great." Wynonna added, watch Nedly step out of the car.

"Got a report of shots fired, hostage situation." Nedly began, hurrying up to them, "I call the Tac team?"

"It'll take an hour to get hear from the city." Sam replied, which was partially true, "You take your cues from me." It was the only way Sam could think to keep a handle on the situation.

"So we just stand around with our thumbs up our asses?" Nedly challenges.

"That's not what I said." Sam responded, "But if that's how you were trained, feel free."

Frustrated Nedly walked off, giving Wynonna and Sam a chance to confer alone. "Hostage taking is about bargaining, right?" Wynonna reasoned, "We have things they want."

"The combination?" Sam replied.

"And the Earp heir." Wynonna reminded him.

"No." Sam replied instantly and firmly, "Too risky. They'll kill you."

"You said it yourself, they're trying to piece together some kind of spell, so if they think I can help them get what they want, then that's gotta be worth every person in there." Wynonna argued.

Sam just stared at her. He didn't want to send her in there. It was too dangerous. If she went in there she was probably as good as dead, and she was not dying on his watch. He couldn't let her die on his watch. On the other hand, they needed to get those people out of harm's way. And Wynonna was staring right back at him.

He took out his phone and handed it to her. "Give this to whoever's in charge. And..."

"Never get into a vehicle, never move to second location." Wynonna cut him off.

"You've been in a hostage situation before?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Sort of." Wynonna answered, momentarily biting her lips.

"Do I even wanna know what that means?" Sam asked, before getting back on topic, "Never mind. This time you're the law, or the closest thing to the law we have, and innocent people are depending on you. Now, you're gun."

"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

"They're not gonna let you in with it." Sam explained, "I'll get it back to you, Wynonna. I promise."

Reluctantly, Wynonna pulled the gun from her holster, and handed it to Sam. After taking the gun Sam reached out, cupping Wynonna's cheek then gently running a hand through her hair. She found the gestured oddly comforting. Then he got behind her, pulling out the Colt. "OK." Wynonna said, walking towards the store, "Here goes." When she got up there she knocked on the glass, looking back to at Sam, who had stayed behind with the colt out, ready to fire. He gave her a worried, but earnest look, trying to convey the no matter what happened next, he had her back.

The door opened, revealing a breaded Revenant holding a gun.

"You know who I am, right?" Wynonna asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Oh, yeah." The Revenant replied.

"Take me in exchange for the hostages, and I'll help you get what you need." Wynonna offered.

The Revenant looked at Wynonna then looked at the Sam, Nedly and Nicole, who were all holding guns on him. He was mainly concerned with Sam's.

"Come on!" He ordered, grabbing Wynonna roughly by the arm and pulling her inside.

"You need to talk to my boss." Wynonna told him as he shut the door.

The cell phone rang as the Revenant pushed Wynonna back into the store. "See your hands." Revenant ordered.

Wynonna held out her hands, still holding onto the phone as the Revenant put a zip-tie over her wrists. "Tell me what you want." Sam requested from the phone.

The Revenant took the phone from Wynonna. "I'll release some hostages, but you if try anything, people will die."

"My people have facilities outside the Ghost River Triangle," Sam warned, "And there's no where I can't find you, and if you harm on hair on that woman's head, I guarantee you fate worse than death. Hell will be your happy place when I get through with you."

The Revenant just stared at Wynonna for a moment, before snapping, "Come on!" grabbing her roughly and dragging her to the back.

Wynonna saw Champ and Shorty, and three other people. "What happened?" She asked.

"Shorty's hurt." Champ spoke up.

"Just my angina acting up." Shorty attempted to brush it off, "You go to a surplus store, you're bound to come across a few tools."

"The women and the clerk can go." The breaded Revenant, who appeared to be in charge, said.

The woman clerk got up and proceeded to exit the back room.

"Hey!" Wynonna protested, "Hey! I said it's me in exchange for _all_ the hostages."

"Yeah, well, we need three of you, so..." The Revenant's voice trailed off.

"For what?" Wynonna asked.

The Revenant ignored her. "Come on." He ordered the three hostages he was letting go, who followed him out.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Wynonna said as they walked past her, "No problem. Hey, tchk!" When they had left she finished, "Pfff!"

Everyone was waiting outside with baited breathe as three people, two women and man, ran out of the building.

Meanwhile, in the back room, the three remaining captives were trying to come up with a plan.

"When they come back we need to create a diversion." Champ said, "How do you feel about flashing the twins?"

Before Wynonna could tell Champ off they were interrupted by sound of growling and stabbing and someone crying out, "No, Marty! Please! No!"

Outside, things were at a bit of stand-still.

"What's the plan, Deputy Marshall?" Nicole asked, walking up to Sam.

"We surround the store." Sam answered, "You get a clear shot, let me know." Regular bullets might not kill them, but it would at least slow them down.

"OK." Nicole replied.

Handing the deputy his phone, Sam continued, "Call Waverly. Tell her, her sister's in a situation, but we're doing everything in our power to get her out of it." He didn't want to make Waverly a promise he might not be able to keep, so he left it at that.

"OK." Nicole agreed, and then noticed one of the vehicles, "Is that Champ's truck?"

Sam turned back to look at the truck. "Waverly's boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately..." Nicole replied.

Sam's heart clenched when he realized Champ hadn't come out of the building. _"Who else do they have in there?"_

Meanwhile, at the Revenant encampment, Bobo was working on some type of map when Doc walked up to him. "Consider my plot vacated." He said.

"It was never yours, hombre." Bobo responded, "Now you weren't stupid enough to let yourself be followed, were you?"

"Never." Doc replied, "Now listen here, Bobo Del Ray. I found Killer Miller; I dragged Eli across the line. But just so I don't feel like I owe you everything else, I think its best I put some distance between us."

"Where are you gonna go?" Bobo challenged.

"Anywhere under the stars." Doc bragged, "See, unlike your type I can roam far and wide. Although from what I hear about your little enclave, some of your cronies, oh, they're itching to wonder, too."

Bobo turned his head to look at a group of Revenants, who looked back.

"Well, they can try, but the only out of the Triangle is with me." Then he turned back to Doc, "Henry...I know you've been looking for her...been coming up a little...empty."

"Why I don't know who you're..."Doc began, playing dumb.

"No, you don't know who." Bobo cut him off, "Stone Witch?"

Henry's face fell.

"There it is." Bobo said.

They were so engrossed in their conversation neither of them notice Waverly hiding behind a trailer.

Bobo started to walk around Doc as he continued, "Your instincts are correct. She is close. And yes, she has given some of my...weaker brethren some ideas of escape. But I have her name."

"You give it to me." Henry seethed.

"Just hold on now." Bobo replied, "The word is...Wynonna Earp's taken a shine to you. We can use that."

"You son of a bitch, I do not work for you." Doc seethed.

"You get the heir..." Bobo removed Doc's hat from his head, "To trust you. Have her think that, uh, you're on her side." He actually sniffed the hat, "Hell, once you get close to Wynonna, you'll be getting plenty on the side. Then, and only then...you'll get the name." He plopped the hat back on Doc's head, "But first..."

Just then he was interrupted by the sound of a musical ringtone.

They both turned and saw Waverly trying to shut off her phone saying, "God, not now!"

Then they turned back to each other. "Deal with that..." Bobo ordered, "Or I will." Then he walked off.

Henry adjusted his hat, then he turned toward Waverly's direction. "You stupid girl." He said before firing at her.

Fortunately Waverly was able to get out of the way, fleeing.

Meanwhile the head Revenant was dragging Wynonna further back. "Ow!" Wynonna protested, "Ow! Wrist burn!"

"You want your friends to live, you're gonna do something for us." The head Revenant said.

"What the Hell?!" Wynonna exclaimed, at the sight of the other bearded Revenant on the ground with a dagger sticking out of him.

Marty was on the other side of the room, roaring.

"Easy, Marty." The head Revenant urged, trying to calm the mad man on down, "The witch chose us three for a reason."

" Each of us guarding a different piece of the puzzle." Marty added.

" I knew about the hand, Gary hid the stupid book; now I need you to get your piece!" Sam ordered.

Marty pulled the knife out of Gary. "We didn't trust each other, and now look what I've done!"

"Put down the knife!" The head Reverent yelled, "The heir's gonna help us!"

Marty was shaking now. "I do know the numbers! 'Least I did!" He ran over to the dead Revenant on the ground, "You got your ass put down by an Earp, too, Gary! Sam and I waited 15 years for you to come back so you could find the damn diary! So be quiet!"

"This seems to be going well." Wynonna quipped, somewhat stratified to see whatever evil plan they had seemed to be going off the rails.

"Shut up!" Sam, apparently his name was, snapped, "You can kill us, right? Can you fix us? Bring Gary back."

"That's not how the curse works." Wynonna informed him, " I didn't put him down with Peacemaker. He'll resurrect again."

"When?" Sam asked.

Wynonna simply clicked her tongue and shrugged.

"We don't have time for..."Sam began, waving his gun around, "If you're not gonna help us, I'm gonna..." He headed back towards Champ and Shorty.

"Wait!" Wynonna called out, "Wait!" She pulled out the piece of paper Marty dropped. "Krupper here dropped this when I chased him through the cemetery. Not quite a combination, but there are related sequences."

"So you're saying you can open it?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got all up in a 24-bolt Diebold." Wynonna said, sauntering towards the safe. She turned around and showed Sam her bound hands.

"Marty!" Sam barked.

Marty walked over to Wynonna and cut her wrist free. His eyes glowed red and he growled.

"Put a muzzle on it." Wynonna said, heading over to the safe. She knelt down and put her forehead to it, her hand on the combination lock. She began to work it.

Meanwhile, Waverly had reached the safety of the saloon, and reading her list of names when she heard someone enter. Her heart momentarily stopped when she saw the man she knew as Henry the drifter. "Oh, hey, Henry." She said, playing it cool.

Henry, however, was not. "The Hell were you doing tailing me?!" He demanded, roughly grabbing her arm.

"I...Waverly began, "What are you doing with Bobo Del Ray?"

"None of your business." Doc responded.

"You don't know what he did to my family?" Waverly asked in a hush voice. After a moment of silence, she added, "You don't know what he is?"

"Little girl you do not know what I am." Doc seethed.

Waverly shook her head. "I know what you're supposed to be." She said, her voice on the edge of tears, "You're supposed to be a hero. You're supposed to be here to help us!"

Doc slapped his hand hard against the bar. "Waverly Earp!" He shouted, "You pull your head out of the past. You let it die, you change your name. You do whatever to get through to that vapid brainpan of yours. Because if anybody is gonna clear the Earp name and pull this place out of misery...it sure as Hell ain't gonna be the heir's pitiful little sister!" Then he threw a couple of glasses across the room, shattering them.

Waverly took a moment to partially compose herself. She had done that she said, "You forgot stupid...for thinking you're anything more than just another a-hole. Then she grabbed her paper in stormed out of the bar.

Henry just stood there. He hated having to do that, but it had to be done. Waverly was messing with things she didn't understand, and was going to get herself hurt, or worst.

Besides, he couldn't let anybody get in-between him and revenge

Sam stood by the van his gun raised, watching the door. One of the Revenants peaked, but shut the door before he even touch the trigger.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in frustration. Wynonna and at least one other (mostly) innocent person was in there at the mercy of three lunatic Hell spawn and he was out here, no way to help them.

Inside, Wynonna was getting close to getting done with the safe. "There." She sighed, partly to the Revenants and partly to herself, "One more. I could guess the first two, but the last one, not so much."

"So you can't open it?!" Sam responded.

"I'll kill her!" Marty shouted.

"Guys!" Wynonna snapped, "I'm doing this old fashion way which requires silence." Eying Marty she added, "Looking at you, half-deck."

Wynonna put her ear back to the safe, tensely listening to clicking until she thought she had the right one. Then she reared back, grabbing the handle, saying, "Survey says..." She pulled at it, grunting with the effort, but it was too heavy for her one her own. She turned to her Revenant captors. "A little help, morons."

The Revenants exchanged glances before going over to the safe, pushing Wynonna out of the way. Wynonna watched as the Revenants pulled it opened, revealing an almost empty safe. Marty walked in, looking around. Seeing a locked box, he started stabbing at the pad lock until it opened. He grabbed what looked like a sliver chain and started laughing crazily, heading over to Sam, revealing a sliver heart with a red center, on the end of the chain. "It's here, Sam!" He screamed in his cohort's face, "Stan's two-timing wife's locket. I did it!"

"You're welcome," Wynonna said from the side-lines.

"The loveless heart." Sam declared, "Now we can leave."

As they turned to face her, Wynonna informed them, "You're hopped, bro. Place is surrounded."

"Oh, we'll get through, though." Sam replied, taking out his gun again, "Then we're gonna leave the Ghost River triangle forever." He pointed the gun at Wynonna, "And you're coming with us."


	34. Bad Day

Meanwhile, Cas' day was going just about as well as everyone else's was.

That is, not good in the least.

It all started when he went to talk to the man who had been attacked.

"Look...I've been around all stripes of Vince, all right?" Tommy was saying, staring down at his drink for a moment, then back to Cas. Drunk Vince depressed Vince, megalomaniacal 'I'm a Golden God' Vince. The Vince that threw me though that...that wasn't him. And it wasn't just his eyes, man. I-I mean the strength. He was like-He was like an MMA fighter. Hell, he was like 20."

 _Well, if it's not Lucifer it definitely is something._ Cas thought. Out loud, he said, "If you hear from him, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay, Agent...Beyonce?" Tommy replied, quizzically.

The way he said that made Cas wonder if he needed to have Dean look over his aliases. Still he kept in character, handing Tommy his card and getting up to leave. As he walked pass the bar and heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "I guess that makes me Agent Jay Z."

Castiel stopped in his tracks and turned around to see to his anger, or at the very least annoyance, Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" The angel growled, though he had a pretty good idea what the answer was going to be.

"Same thing you are I imagine." Crowley answered, "Looking for Lucifer to put him back in his cage. So, find anything?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Cas replied, turning to head out of the door.

"Come on," Crowley said, getting up and following him out," We're looking for the same thing; we might as well share information. Bumping into each other, working on the same leads. What are the odds, Cassie? Fate brought us together."

"I'm not interested." Cas responded, firmly.

"Why not?" Crowley asked, "We made a somewhat effective team against Amara. It's been months, I mean _months_ since we last tried to killed each other. We both got very, very good reasons to want Lucifer dead."

At that point they had reached Cas' new truck. When he realized Crowley was trying to get in as well, he walked back, only for the demon to do the same. Finally Crowley got out, "Besides...while you were gabbing with Vince's second fiddle, I was ransacking his room. Found these. Postcards from his beloved sister, Wendy. Oh lookie here. An address and everything. Worth a look."

Crowley tossed some postcards onto the front seat of the truck. Castiel took the postcard and looked at them. _Well,_ He thought, _Maybe I can finally kill him when we're done._

Unfortunately that meant a multi-hour car ride with the once-and-(Crowley hopped)-future king of Hell. Cas was extremely grateful when they arrived at Wendy's house.

They walked up the drive and knocked on her door. The door was opened revealing an older blonde woman.

"Hello." Cas began, "I'm Agent Beyonce, this is my, um...my partner, Agent Zee. Um, we wanted to ask you a few question about you bro..."

Before he could finish Wendy slammed the door in their faces.

"...ther." He finished, "Do you think that happens to Sam and Dean?"

"Oh, all the time." Crowley said sarcastically.

Inside the house, Wendy was one the phone desperately trying to leave a message for her brother. "Vinny, please call me." She urged, "I got two federal agents asking for you. Don't know what that was you did yesterday, but you're in trouble."

Just then Crowley materialized in the house. "How right you are Wendy." He said, before walking over to the door and opened it for Castiel, who walked in.

"Ah." Crowley continued, "So...Vince was here. Yesterday."

It was at that point Cas noticed something about Wendy. "Odd. She's been recently healed." That didn't seem like something Lucifer would do. He was more likely to kill her than heal her.

"It that so?" Crowley asked, noticing the wheelchair in the corner, "Let me guess-your brother got you up and walking again. And how are you enjoying the use of those legs? You know, that gift he gave you, I can take away like-"

Crowley lifted his fingers to snap them, but Cas grabbed his hand before he could. He wasn't going to let Wendy be penalized for Vince, or Lucifer. It wasn't her fault her brother was processed by the Devil after all. "The thing that healed you, that wasn't your brother." Cas began, "Something...something else, something old and evil. I...I think part of you knows that. We don't want to hurt Vince. We wanna help him."

Wendy knew he was telling the truth. "He showed out of the blue and fixed me like a miracle. But he did it cold, like...it was nothing to him. Like he was running an errand. Barely said a word. And then he just took off with his groupie friend."

"His groupie friend?" Cas spoke up.

"Red-headed broad." Wendy replied, "Didn't say much."

Castiel had a good idea who that was. He turned around, looking angrily at Crowley who looked down sheepishly.

Forget waiting until they got Lucifer contained. He was going to kill him now.

Crowley however, chose to act as if nothing had happened, going on, "So Vince's cabin in Sagamore Hills...apparently, all of his greatest records were written there-'Serpentine,' 'Theatre of Mercy,'-"

Cas however couldn't care less about that at the moment. "I should've known there was something you weren't telling me. Rowena?"

"So mother and I had a rather unfortunate, if not rather embarrassing, run-in with Lucifer." Crowley conceded, "You're just mad because you're only my second choice for a Lucifer-hunt team-up."

"No, I actually think it's sweet." Cas said very sarcastically, "I thought your motivation was ambition and revenge, but now I know you just wanna save your mother." To himself, Cas thought, _Wow. When did I get so snarky?_

 _Wow. When did he get so snarky?_ Crowley though as well, but aloud, said, "It's not about saving her. Lucifer had made off with a with a colossally powerful witch, who by the way, is the only person alive who can slam him back in the cage. He will either kill her, control her, or she will offer her services to the biggest bad in town in order to save her neck, like she always does. Do any of those sound like particularly good outcomes to you?"

Indeed, Cas was not very happy about the options presented by Crowley; he knew the demon was right.

So killing him would have to wait.


	35. The Ritual

Sam raised his gun as the door of the store open, his heart plummeting when he saw Wynonna in front of the Revenant, a gun to her head. In between the two Revenants was not only Champ, but Shorty?

"You have shot?" Sam asked Nedly who was standing next to him, his rifle raised.

"Jesus, Jones, I've got a human shield." Nedly snapped.

Sam decided to try something else. "OK, I can offer you safe passage in return for the hostages." He probably had some old hunting contacts who could take care of them once he had Wynonna and the others safe.

"Here's our safe passage!" The head Revenant replied, referring to Wynonna and the others, "Anyone with a badge follows us, they die!"

"Wynonna, did they find what they were looking for?!" Sam called out to her.

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, being forced towards the van, "Loveless heart. But don't sweat it, I'm gonna kill these sons of bitches with my bare hands."

At least Wynonna seem defiant as ever.

"Can I at least shoot out the Goddman tires?" Nedly requested.

"Only if you want them to die now." Sam replied, "As much as I hate to say this, these guys have the upper hand at moment."

"Tell Crazy Eyes not to hurt them." Wynonna said, as she was forced into the driver seat and her friends were forced into the back.

"Not though without Wyatt's gun, eh?" Sam taunted her, "'With bare hands'. That's cute."

As the car began to drive up, Nicole marched up to her superiors. "We're just letting them go?"

"No." Sam replied.

And yet all they did was watch helplessly as they drive away.

"You two clear the scene." Sam ordered, running to the driver's side of his van.

"What are you doing?!" Nedly demanded as Sam slamed the driver door in his face.

"Getting Wynonna her gun back." Sam whispered, putting a hand on Peacemaker as he backed out.

When they got to a clearing they stopped the vehicle. Apparently, the captives weren't moving fast enough for Marty's liking as he slamed Champ against the side of the van, sending him to the ground with Shorty. "Let's go!" The Revenant demanded.

"You really think you solved the riddle, a way to break out?" Wynonna asked from the doorway of the van. As Sam walked her out she continued, "When my daddy wanted to scare us, he'd describe the brutal things that happened to Revenants if they try to escape the Triangle." Sam forced her down on the other side of Shorty, "Ow!"

"Bet he didn't do it justice, which is why we went to all this trouble." Sam said, going over to a ring of stones. Taking the lid off an ancient-looking pot in its center, he continued, "The vessel. Right where she'd said it'd be. Woman of her word."

"Who?" Wynonna teased, "Your girlfriend? Not with that beard. Your mom. Definitely a Mama's boy, right?"

Sam ignored her, continuing his monolog as he removed the ingredients from a bag. "I tried to be patient, like Bobo said, but if the heir puts us down, where are we? Back to Hell again. You know Marty here's been put down three times?"

Mary cracked his neck, as if some kind of confirmation.

"Third-generation Revenant?" Wynonna quipped.

"Three times down south, you'd go a little psychotic too." Sam finally acknowledged her, "So if we owe the Stone Witch big time in exchange for safe passage across the bounty, I can live with that."

"Stone Witch?" Wynonna asked. This was a name she had never heard before, but whoever this was it didn't sound good.

That was when Wynonna felt something in her hair. She started feeling out it until she pulled out what looked like some sort of microchip. _"So that's what that was."_ She thought.

Champ, somewhat understandably, was starting to panic. "They're gonna sacrifice us. " He said, looking around, "They're gonna eat us."

"We won't let that happen." Wynonna said, "I just need to get my gun back." To herself she murmured, "Come on, Sam."

Sam, meanwhile was on a nearby hill, looking for the situation with a pair of binoculars. He just needed the Revenants to get in one place, far enough away from the hostages that they couldn't get to them before Sam could act.

Also, somebody needed to shut up.

"Here were again Sam." Charlie, or at least Sam's hallucination of her said, pacing behind him, "Wynonna's in danger again, from Revenants, and now with two of her friends. I mean, Champ wouldn't exactly be a lost-on humanity, but Shorty's a great guy. One of the few people in town Wynonna's actually friends with, and old friends at that. And now they're all going to die because you choked just short of the finish line."

Sam wasn't sure what she was talking about that time, but he wasn't going to ask. He needed to focus on what he was doing.

In the clearing Shorty started moaning.

"Shorty?" Wynonna asked, realizing something was wrong.

"They got me, Wynonna." Shorty got out, pulling his hand from his jacket, revealing it was covered with blood.

"You do not give up, do you hear me?" Wynonna urged.

"Your Uncle Citrus was right." Shorty continued, "Always talking about monsters among us when he had a few. There's always been something unnatural about this place. Still I'll miss it."

Wynonna could bear it no longer. She stood up, not sure what she was going to do, but knowing she needed to do _something._

"Don't try anything!" Marty threatened.

"If I do it'll be the last thing you ever see." Wynonna shot back.

"Sit!" Mary ordered.

Sam watched the scene from the ridge, and saw Marty pull out his knife and walk Wynonna away from the group.

 _"Screw it."_ Sam though, pulling out the Colt and creeping towards them.

"Can I finish him off?" Marty requested, referring to Shorty.

"I told you, no!" Sam snapped, "You need him!"

Marty realized what that meant. "No way! I call dibs on the big rough rider, you have the..." Before Marty could finished to bullets entered him, delivered by the Revenant Sam.

"Ugh, saved my last bullet for him." The last Revenant standing said, "Been waiting to do that for a long time."

"So have I." Wynonna said, watching the convulsing Revenant.

"The old man's not gonna make it." Sam continued, "Cowboy's the only good one left. "

"That's why you need Champ's body?" Wynonna responded, "For some sort of, like, possession?"

"What?" Champ spoke up, "In my body?! Wynonna, I don't even put glutton in this!"

"Then you can walk across the line in human form." Wynonna finished, not paying Champ any heed.

"When I'm finally free of this place..." Revenant Sam began, "You know what I'm gonna do to the first perfect family I come across? Hm? It involves power tools, pain." The Revenant's eyes turned a demonic red, "And days of pleading. But it'll be nothing compared to what I'll do to the second, or the third..."

"I got it." Wynonna said, hiding her disgust.

"Then you'll stay put, or I'll kill you next." Sam replied, going back to the ritual. "Let every bond he loosened." He chanted so softly it was hard to hear, "Let all walls crumble."

Seeing no way out, Wynonna did the only thing she could think of. "Take me." Wynonna said, walking towards the circle, "Leave the others. Think about it. You can walk out of here, break the curse, get your freedom in the Earp heir. Wouldn't that be payback?"

By that point she had reached the circle. Sam ignored her, continuing, "For I am a severent of stone."

"Take me!" Wynonna insisted,

Sam just kept going. "Every bond be weakened, every force fail."

Wynonna walked back over to the others, crouching. "I don't think I can save us all." She admitted, "Run. Now."

Champ didn't have to be told twice. After he made if a few inches he turned back around and asked, "Just me, or...?"

"For Waverly." Wynonna informed him, "Go!"

Shorty looked up at her. "You go too."

"Shorty, if these monsters escape, I'm the only one who can stop him." Wynonna replied.

"I always told Gus and your sister you'd come back." Shorty said. Turning to the boy he added, "Go on Champ."

Champ started to run again then turned back. "I'll get help, I swear."

Suddenly a shot rang out. Wynonna and Shorty turned around to see Sam holding his shoulder, looking off in the direction the shot came from, as steam rolled from the spot. "Whoever you are, you're too late!" He called out, "I'm just a few seconds from-" His voice trailed off as he started to convulse. Smoke started to come from his mouth, then he fell to the ground.

Then the smoke went straight for Wynonna.

"OK, I got this." Wynonna told herself out loud, "Fight him once he's inside me. This is not the sort of penetration I'm used to."


	36. Two For The Price Of One

"Hey, Bella." Dean said, began, to walk up to the woman.

"Dean." The woman said, slowly backing up, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" Dean responded, "You do know you're been dead for eight years, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw a calendar." Bella replied, "2016? Good to see that Mayan apocalypse wasn't an actual thing."

"Look, I know we haven't always been each favorite people." Dean admitted, "But let's put that aside for a little bit. It can't be easy getting by with no documentation. Just come with us and we can get it all sorted."

"That sounds great." Bella replied, "But, ah, would it be okay if I went back in real quick and use the ladies?"

"Why didn't you do it while you were in there?" Dean asked, "Better yet, what were you doing in there at all? I don't see any bags?"

Defeated, Bella pulled a pack of gauze bandages and disinfectant.

"You're hurt?" Dean asked.

Bella shook her head. "But my friend is."

"Friend?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Bella answered, "Not one week back and I'm making friends. We were squatting at this house and he cut himself on a rusty nail. Now the damn thing's infected. It's pretty bad."

"Okay, well, we'll give you a ride back and we can get this sorted." Dean offered.

Seeing there was no escaping Dean, and realizing she could actually use the help, she replied, "All right."

The pair walked back over to the car and Dean leaned over the shot gun seat, tapping on the glass. Mary looked up and rolled down the window.

"Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought," Dean said, then gesturing back to Bella continued, "Mom, this is Bella Talbot, Bella this is my mother, Mary."

"Nice to meet you." Mary replied waving, "So, ah, you came back from the dead?"

"Yes, is that very common?" Bella responded, "Just asking because you don't seem too surprised."

"Well, I came back," Mary explained, "And so did Emma back, there, so, it's more common than it used to be, but it's only common for us."

"Yeah," Dean began, "Speaking of which, Mom, Emma would you mind switching places?" They might be being all chummy at the moment, but this was still Bella Talbot they were talking about. He had no reason to believe she was lying, bit still he didn't trust her either, and he thought Mary's chances were better if things went sideways.

After switching spots, Dean and Emma in the front, Mary and Bella in the back, Bella directed them to a dilapidated Victorian-style house.

"You two wait here." Dean said, getting out the car along with Bella.

"Hold on." Bella protested, "What are you doing?"

"You're not going in there alone." Dean replied.

"Look, Dean, I appreciate all the help, but-" Bella began.

"Bella, either one of two things are going on here." Dean said, "Either you're telling the truth, and someone is in that house seriously hurt, or either you're lying to me, and you've already got some devious, skeevy thing going on. Either way, I'm not letting you go in there by yourself."

"Fine." Bella conceded.

The pair walked up to the door and Bella opened it. "Adam!" She called out, "Adam, it's me, Bella. I got what we need and I-I brought someone with me. I think you might actually be okay with meeting them."

"Adam?" Dean repeated, _"No. It couldn't be."_

"In the living room." A familiar voice called out and a chill went down Dean's spine.

"Listen, there's something I probably should have to you about, Adam." Bella said, as they walked through the entry way, "He's one of the-"

"Resurrected?" Dean finished, staring at his half-brother laid out on a velvet-covered settee, his leg elevated on an antique coffee table.

"Hey, Dean." Adam said, turning around to look at him, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Dean said, walking up to him, "Let me make it up to you." Dean crouched down. "Let's see this cut." Seeing a tear in his jeans, Dean pulled it back, revealing a red inflamed skin around a thin line.

"Eeeh," Dean uttered, "That's, that's not good."

"Yeah," Adam replied, "I know." His eyes went back to Bella as he asked, "Bells, did you get what I asked for?"

"I told you to stop with the Bells," Bella responded, sitting the pilfered supplies, on the table, "But yeah. So, what do I do now?"

"First, you clean the knife in the disinfectant." Adam instructed, "Good. Otherwise, what we're doing here is for nothing."

"Woe, woe, woe," Dean said, "Hold on a second. Knife?"

"Yeah, I need one of you can drain the puss from the room, and stitch it up," Adam explained, "While I talk you through it. It's not ideal, but it's the best we got, all things considering."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, picking up the small knife on the table and drenching it in the disinfectant.

"Okay," Adam said, "Just make a small cut on the infected area."

Dean did, and in spite of himself Adam screamed in pain. Bella reached out and took his hand.

Dean performed the procedure just as Adam instructed, draining the wound, before stitching it.

"Alright," Dean said, once he was done, standing up, "Let's get you out of here."

However, when he went to help him up, Adam protested. "And what makes you think I want to go with you?"

"Because my place isn't condemned." Dean replied.

"I hate to say it, Adam, but he's right." Bella said, "We can't go on like this. We should go with them at least until we come up with a better plan."

"Fine." Adam conceded, "But I'm gonna need some help up."

When Bella and Dean walked out, a teenage boy between them, Mary turned to Emma. "Wait here." She ordered, sliding out of the car, and approaching the odd trio. "Who's this?"

"You know that half-brother I told you about?" Dean began awkwardly, "Adam? Well, ah, this is him."

Mary narrowed her eyes in confusion. "So you two came back together?"

"Not exactly." Bella replied.

"We just happened to run into each other a few days after we got back." Adam explained, "After realizing what happened, we decided it might be better if we joined forces. Which considering recent events was probably a good call."

"Well, let's get you inside the car." Mary said, helping them lower Adam into the back seat.

Emma turned around to look at them. "You guys need any help?"

"No, it's fine, honey, we got this." Dean said as they slide the young man inside the car, "Oh, by the way this is Adam, he's your uncle, Adam this is Emma, my daughter, and yes, I know, she wasn't around last time, it's a long story and I'll explain it to you later."

After they had Adam safely in the Impala, Bella said, "I just need to get a few things from the house, and yes, I know, you don't trust me, you can come with."

And so, after grabbing a blanket and some food Bella had swiped earlier, they all got on the road, Mary and Adam in the back, Dean, Emma, and Bella in the front, the later in the middle. After a few hours, her and Dean were the only two up.

"Bella," Dean began, "Can I say something?"

"It's your car." Bella responded.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Adam." Dean said.

"No problem." Bella replied, "I actually like him so it wasn't that hard. He's rather pleasant, are you sure you two are related?"

"I'm trying to gracious here." Dean said, exasperated, "Must you ruin the moment?"

Bella laughed. "Okay Winchester. I'll try to be better next time."

Meanwhile, from somewhere far away, a certain pair of siblings were watching.

"Well, this one went better than last time." Chuck noted.

"Though to be fair, that wasn't that hard." Amara commented.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Chuck replied nervously, "Though, tell me, what was the logic behind bringing Samuel back anyway?"

"They were family." Amara explained, "And I didn't know about the history."

"Eh, that one was my fault." Chuck said, "I should have warned you."

Amara turned to look at her brother. "And you think these two will work better?"

"Yes." Chuck answered, "I really do."


	37. The Worst Kill

"Sam!" Wynonna shouted as she knew it was him who fired the shot, "If that thing gets in me you have to shot me! Fast! " She would die than have this monster use her to slaughter innocents.

"They're wrong." Shorty said, suddenly, "You're a good girl, Wynonna."

Then he stood up, getting front of Wynonna.

"No!" Wynonna shouted, as the smoke went into the old man.

Shorty screamed before falling to the ground.

Wynonna tentively called out, "Shorty? Hey!"

Suddenly the man shot up, busting the zip ties and turning around, his face falling when he saw Wynonna. "What the Hell?!" He exclaimed in a voice that sounded more like Revenant Sam than it did Shorty, "I'm in the dying one?! What's the point of possession if I... Gah! Damn that witch!"

Sam-in-Shorty turned around, walking away.

"Sam?" Wynonna called out, following, "That's you in there, right? You know you're gonna die even if you make it across that line."

"Witch got me in one body, maybe she'll find me another." Sam brushed her off.

"What makes you think she won't kill you?" Wynonna asked.

"It's worth the risk." Sam replied, "Give me strait death over being sent to Hell and back over and over." As a pink Cadillac pulled up he added, "And she's my ride."

As human Sam ran up the fence, Champ came running up to him. "She told me to get back-up." Champ explained, "Where's everybody else? " As Sam snapped the bounds he continued. "I-I-I should go back."

"I'm all the back-up she needs." Sam said, then patting him on the back, added, "Now run."

Again, Champ didn't have to be told twice.

Running out of options, Wynonna snapped her restrains. "Hey! Stop!" She shouted, throwing a rock as Sam-in-Shorty.

Sam-in-Shorty turned around. "I tried not to kill you." The Revenant said, walking back towards Wynonna, "I thought it was crueler to make you watch me escape. But if you insist..." He cracked his knuckles.

"Shorty..." Wynonna began, "Shorty if you're in there, don't let him do this."

"Shorty ain't here, bitch!" The Revenant responded.

Wynonna leapt, tackling the Revenant to the ground.

Sam watched from behind the van, looking for a chance to get a shot off. Just when he thought he had got it, they turned over. Then they turned over again and Revenant took one of the stones, ready to bash in Wynonna's head.

Sam pulled the trigger only for the gun to jam. He charged then grabbing his own stone and hitting him with, sending him to the ground off Wynonna.

"Tell me that was your plan all along." Wynonna said, taking his offered hand to get up. Then she reclaimed her gun walking over to Revenant Sam's old body and shooting him in the head. Nothing happened.

Then she walked over to when Marty was trembling on the ground, and shot him as well. This time the ground burned orange, and Marty started to claw at the grown, snarling, but he still got pulled in.

Wynonna walked back over to Sam' s body, staring down at it, waiting for it to go down.

"He's not there." Sam said soberly, "The Revenant's in your friend. I'm sorry, I don't think there's any other way."

"Bullshit." Wynonna said, marching back over to Sam-in-Shorty, "We can still save him, reverse the spell."

"Yeah, maybe but I wouldn't know where to even began," Sam said, following her, "And we would need to actually keep him alive until we can figure it out."

"There was to be a way." Wynonna insisted before training Peacemaker on Shorty-In-Sam, "Robert Shorty Simmons, you halt your ass right there."

Suddenly, Shorty came through. "Wynonna?"

"Shorty, fight it!" Wynonna ordered, "Fight it!"

"It hurts, it burns." Shorty moaned, "Do it please. I can hear his thought, everything he did." Suddenly Shorty's eyes started glowing red and Sam's voice said, "Shut up old man!" Then Shorty gained control again, "You have to stop him, Wynonna. He's a monster." His eyes started glowing again, " _We're_ the monster now, Shorty."

Sam spoke up. "I'll do it."

"It has to be her-" Shorty began.

"I have a gun that can kill Revenants, too." Sam explained, "And she shouldn't have to do this." Then, looking at Wynonna he said gently, "Turn around and close your eyes."

Wynonna backed away, but she kept staring at Shorty. The blood stain on his shirt was spreading. Even if they could get Sam out of him somehow, by the time they managed that, he would be gone.

"I'm sorry." Wynonna said, her voice on the edge of tears, turning around and walking away, closing her eyes.

Sam stood over Shorty, the Colt trained on him. "I'm sorry, too." He said sincerely. If he had just been there a few minutes earlier, he could've killed the Revenant before it came to this.

"You tried." Shorty reassured him, "Promise, me one thing, thought?"

Sam nodded.

"Look after those girls." Shorty requested.

"I will." Sam vowed. Then he fired one shot into Shorty's head.

As the blood trickled down Shorty's forehead, Sam's original body started to screamed as it was pulled down into Hell.

After that the only sound was Wynonna sobbing, dropping Peacemaker to the ground.


	38. The Dog Bites Back

Chained up by her wrist in a cabin, Rowena's day was better than Sam and Wynonna's, but worse than everyone else's.

"You got any beauty spells locked up in that witchy brain of your?" Lucifer asked, examining his slowly degrading vessel in the mirror, "Huh? Thought this one would last a bit longer before going all Keith Richards on me. " He turned around, "This vessel hopping's getting old. Just as I get use to the limitations of one meatsack, I gotta cut bait and jump to the next flawed lump."

"Then you won't me to make this vessel permanent?" Rowena asked, "Strong enough to hold you?"

"Does look good on me." Lucifer replied, "Show me what you got, Red. Hun?"

"I-I-I'd help, I would, but I don't have the Book of The Damned." Rowena lied, "I lost it."

"You know damned well where you put." Lucifer responded, "Did you see what I did there? 'Damned?' Besides, you don't _need_ the book. Clever girl like you must have it," He put a finger to Rowena's forehead, " _Up here_ by now."

He had her there. "And if I refuse?" Rowena asked, thought she had a pretty good idea what the answer would be.

"I snap your neck again." Lucifer threatened, "Only this time, I'll rip your head clean off afterwards. Hmm?" He looked quite pleased with himself.

Rowena, on the other hand, was rather unhappy with her current situation.

At least this meant he had to let her out of the chains. Soon she found herself putting markings on Lucifer's bare chest while he was interrogating her about how exactly everything worked.

"Ash of the Hawthorne tree." She said in response to one of his many questions.

"The pattern?" Lucifer asked.

"A Druidic glyph." Rowena replied, "I'm using a hybrid spell of my own design-Book of the Damned and Celtic magic. Should give your vessel the resiliency and strength of the mightiest tree."

"Oh." Lucifer responded, "There's a woody joke in there somewhere."

 _Seriously?_ Rowena though, _This is who I wanted to let out?_

"Let's get back to that nagging little word-'Should.'" Lucifer said, before grabbing Rowena threateningly.

"I-I can't promise the spell will last forever." Rowena got out, "There's no known magic for that. But it will last."

Lucifer released Rowena from his grasp and she turned around to finish the spell so she could let her anger show. All she had to do was keep it together for a little longer...

"The final step." Rowena said before lighting some incense, and walked back towards Lucifer, starting to walk a circle around him. "Permission to speak, Dark Lord?" She continued timidly, "If- _when_ the spell succeeds and you are restored to your full glory..."

"Will I just kill you?" Lucifer cut her off.

"I can be of value behind this spell." Rowena told him, her voice weepy.

"We'll see." Lucifer replied.

"Thank you, my Liege." Rowena said. She finished the circle and placed her hand on the Lucifer's chest, directly on the glyph, to stoke the activation. " _Fes..ti...na!_ "

There was a flash of light, and Rowena backed away. It was at that point Lucifer realized she had been less than honest about what the spell was.

"Red what did you do?" He demanded.

"Sped up the decaying process, my Lord." Rowena said, done cowering, "You thought Keith Richards was bad? Try Iggy Pop!" She really couldn't believe Lucifer had been that stupid, letting a powerful witch-by his own admission-who'd he been treating like a slave and disposable object, and had literally killed before work her mojo on him and never once suspecting something was up.

"Oh, decapitation is far too merciful for you, ginger bitch!" Lucifer seethed.

Rowena threw something into her caldron, causing a flash of fire. Lucifer screamed and backed away slightly. "Aah! No! You can't destroy me!"

"Not yet, but I can send you far, far away." Rowena explained, "Try finding a new vessel at the bottom of the bloody ocean. _Abi_ !"

"Aah!" Lucifer screamed before disappearing in a flash of purple light.

Shortly after that, Castiel pulled up to the cabin. He and Crowley jumped out of the car and started looking around for Lucifer. He had to be there somewhere. They had to find him. They weren't sure what they were going to do when they did, but they had to find him. Then they thought they heard Rowena's voice. They hurried to the porch where it sounded like her voice was coming from, finding to their surprise her sitting in rocking chair with a teacup.

 _Okay, so option number three._ Cas thought.

"If you're looking for Lucifer, you _just_ missed him." Rowena said calmly.

Cas and Crowley looked at each other. What was going on?

"Cup of tea?" Rowena offered.

Naturally, the pair had many, many questions, all of which Rowena answered.

"Until you forced me back into the game, I'd tried to forget about Lucifer." She finished, walking around and out of the cabin with the two men, "I loathe him, and loathe that I had any part of letting him out of that pit he belongs in."

"So, you'll help us then?" Cas asked. Regardless of how he felt about the woman, it would be handy to have her on their side.

"Good God, no." Rowena said quickly, "That whole FBI pantsuit look? Not my hex bag. But if you get Lucifer cornered and find yourself in need, I'm there."

"So, I guess it's just you and me once again." Crowley said as they headed towards the truck.

 _"I'd rather pour holy oil in my eyes."_ Cas thought.


	39. The Good Guys?

Waverly was standing at the bar, eyes looking to a picture of Shorty someone had put on one of the tables. She was still in shock, but it was starting to sink in. The man her entire family had loved like a brother, or a father, was gone.

That was when Nicole came in. "Waverly," She began, hurrying up to the girl in question, "I'm so sorry."

"Can't believe he's gone." Waverly replied.

Before Nicole to response, Champ appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Waverly's upper body. "Oh, it's okay." He said before kissing repeated on her cheek and head.

"Hey, um...OK." Waverly said, before attempting to reach out to Nicole, "Hey, uh, I got your voicemail."

"Yeah." Champ added, though he had no idea what Waverly was talking about.

"About Wynonna." Waverly elaborated, "Thanks."

"Thank you." Champ added softly, still all over Waverly.

"That was really sweet." Waverly continued.

"Yeah, sure." Nicole replied. After they all just stared at each for a moment, she added, "Of course," before hurrying away.

"I don't know, something about her rubs me the wrong way." Champ said, staring off in the direction Nicole had gone, "Miss officer what's-her-name."

"It's Haught." Waverly responded, staring off.

"Eh..." Champ responded.

"She's...She's..." Waverly tried to get out before bursting into tears.

"Oh, baby, baby, baby, it's okay." Champ began, "Don't cry. Don't cry, it's okay, I'm okay." As Waverly sniffled, he continued, "Right? Wynonna and I were almost human sacrificed. Shorty saved us."

"Yeah..." Waverly responded softly.

"Yeah." Champ confirmed, "It's okay"

"Yeah, uh..."Waverly began, somewhat pulling herself together, "Sam said that, uh, they were, uh, brainwashed by some kind of cult." She knew it wasn't true. She didn't know why she was saying it.

"Yeah." Champ replied.

"And Wynonna tells me you were really brave." Waverly continued.

"I was." Champ said, "One thing's for sure: I'm never leaving your side again, OK?" When Waverly didn't respond he said, "Oh, come on." Before beginning to franticly kiss her again.

Nicole walked up to Sam, who was standing in the corner. "Hey, uh, any update on that time capsule murder?"

"Nedley knows I won't tell him, huh?" Sam asked, his voice hollow. When she didn't answer he said, "It's unresolved. We're handing the case back over to metro."

"Any connection to the kidnapping?" Nicole asked.

"None." Sam answered.

"Poor Shorty." Nicole commented soberly.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "We have his body, we're doing a full autopsy, but our best guess is the stress of the ordeal was too much for his heart condition."

"That or the bullet you put in his head." Charlie, dressed in morning black, complete with veil, commented from her spot beside the only person who could see her, "After missing the shot that could have saved him. And that was after not doing the one act that would have kept Gary from resurrecting when the curse reset, ergo keeping them from getting the diary and completing the spell in the first place."

Sam tried to ignore her, watching Waverly go over to Wynonna.

"She said she was glad I called." Nicole said, referring to the younger Earp.

"I'll bet." Sam said. Given the choice between Nicole and Champ, he felt Nicole would be better for Waverly. Too bad she couldn't see it.

Over at the bar, the girls were sharing in their grief.

"You know, maybe I could have helped." Waverly said, "You know, like, really helped. Out there with you guys as a team."

"That's not our deal Wav." Wynonna replied, after a moment adding, "Some team...Not even sure we're the good guys."

Waverly was quiet for a moment. "Well, good guys seem to be in short supply these days." She hadn't told them about Henry/Doc, yet, not with everything that happened. Besides, other than one picture, she didn't exactly have any proof, yet. Turning to Wynonna she added, "Believe me...you are definitely one of them."

At point Sam finally got up the courage to walk over to them. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but how are you two doing?"

"Shorty's dead, Revenants can body snatch people, we don't know how to ID them." Wynonna recapped.

"Not to mention, there's a witch out there toying with Revenants via high-risk spells, "Sam added, " At least it didn't work."

"Doesn't mean they won't try it again, though, right?" Wynonna replied.

There was heavy silence for a few moments. At last Wynonna spoke again. "Sam, I need you to know I'm not mad at you for what you did to Shorty. I know you were just trying to keep me from having to do it."

"I wasn't really worried about that at the moment." Sam said, his voice still hollow, "But it's still good to know." To be honest, he wasn't worried about that because he thought it was a certainty. And he didn't blame her. He deserved it for failing Shorty three-fold.

And Wynonna saw right through him. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to save all of us. Anyone could have missed that shot."

Sam's eyes went off for a moment, before directing them back at Wynonna. "You need to know, this is what it's gonna look like sometimes." He said, "As much as we try...we might not be able to save everyone."

Wynonna's eyes glanced over Sam and she got the idea that he had failed to save everyone one too many times for his liking. "I'm starting to see that."

It was then that Waverly reached out, putting one hand in Wynonna's in the other in Sam's.

Waverly chose to stay at the bar a little while longer, but Wynonna let Sam drive her back to the homestead. When they got inside they found Henry sitting at the table. Sam went for his gun, but Wynonna held out a hand to stop him.

"Relax, Marshall." Doc said, "I just came to offer my condolences on Ms. Earp's recent lost. I did not know the man well, but no barkeep has ever made a better Mule Skinner."

"Shorty was my friend." Wynonna said, walking past him and taking a sip from a flask, "About the only friend I had around here."

"Well," Doc said standing up, "I could be a friend and, who knows, maybe in time, a trusted confidant..."

"Sam, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Wynonna requested.

Sensing the drifter might be trouble, Sam said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," before heading off in that direction.

"Listen, 'Hank,' " Wynonna began," I've had a supremely shitty day." Then she took another ship from her flask.

"There was an old saying, 'Quiet ponies never made for skilled riders,'" Doc replied.

Wynonna sighed. "I frigging hate horses."

Walking around the room, Doc said, "You have seen a lot of strange things in Purgatory, unnatural things, so I do hope your mind is open."

"Look," Wynonna replied, "If you're about to propose a threesome, I'm tired, I don't think of Sam that way even if I thought he would agree, and I haven't shaved my legs."

Then she started to walk for the door, only for Henry to step in front of her, saying, "No."

"Henry." Wynonna began, "Don't make me get Sam."

Henry put his hat over his heart. "The fact is, I have not properly introduced myself. You can tell your sister she is right. I am...was...friends with your great-great grandpappy. My name is John Henry, but most people just call me Doc."

Wynonna was silent for a moment. "'Doc?'" She repeated at last, the implication sinking in, "Doc Holiday?"

Doc smiled, sitting down his hat and taking Wynonna's hand, "Wynonna Earp..." He began, "I am at your disposal."

"Well, shit." Wynonna began, still in shock. In strained voice she shouted, "Sam! I need you!"


	40. Doc Freakin' Holiday

Wynonna stared as Henry, or Doc rather as he lit a cigarette. Sam watched off from the side. He didn't trust this guy before, and learning he might be an associate of Wyatt Earp's who somehow hadn't aged since the 20th century made him trust him even less.

Doc exhaled a puff of smoke, "I'm gonna tell you a tale about the last time I saw my best friend, the man who happens to be your forbearer."

"I'm all ears, Hank." Wynonna replied, "Hit me."

 _Doc went into a coughing fit in his bed._

 _It was at that point Wyatt came in, laying down a heavy sack next to the bed. "I'm all packed up, ready to go, Doc." He said, walking to the other side and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Headed for a burg called Purgatory. See, a corrupted lawman out there of fix and in need of a little adjustment."_

 _Doc coughed. "I've heard some things of the particular corruption of that damn sheriff."_

 _"Save your hoodoo-voodoo talk for you Calico Queens." Wyatt scoffed._

 _"They say he's part Devil." Doc replied._

 _"Ain't no such thing as Devils." Wyatt declared, "Only men and the good and evil they do in this world." He patted the side of the bed, "What say you, hun? You got enough breathe in you for one more fight?"_

 _"I think this is farewell, Wyatt." Doc declared._

 _"Ah, fiddle-faddle."Wyatt responded, "You'll be fine."_

 _As if to prove a point, Doc got into another coughing fit. "Farewell, old friend."_

 _Wyatt was silent for a few moments. He knew his friend was right. He probably wouldn't be alive when he got back. "I'll see you on the other side, Doc." He said, before getting up._

"It's a cute story." Wynonna replied, "But if you want me to believe you're Doc Holiday, you're gonna have to prove it. Not only was Doc famous for having the quickest draw in the west, but also..."

"For the sharpness of my eye." Doc said, before pulling out his gun and shooting an empty orange glass bottle and dirty can on the fence which was several feet away, "Now, has my little demonstration convinced you?"

Wynonna appeared unimpressed. "Not yet."

Doc took the cigarette out of his mouth and handed it to Wynonna. Then he aimed the gun again, shooting down another can. Then he put the gun in his other hand behind his back, then shot the paper card also on the fence. He put his hat over his eyes and shot a metal jar. Then, after readjusting his hat, he actually held the gun _upside down,_ shooting a brown glass bottle. Stratified he had made his point, he reclaimed his cigarette from Wynonna, who was staring at the fence in awe.

 _"Okay, I gotta admit," Sam_ thought, _"That was impressive."_

"So, you're Doc... You're Doc Holiday." Wynonna said, still in awe, "Well then, what are you? 'Cause if you were a Revenant you'd be blown off my land. So, what? A ghost?"

"No," Sam spoke up, walking over to them, "A ghost is non-corporal. You've made contact with him before, and you didn't go through him."

"Besides," Doc added, "If I were a ghost would my heart be pounding this." He put Wynonna's hand on his chest. It _was_ pounding.

"You were reported dead 130 years ago. "Wynonna pointed out.

"I made a barter for enteral longevity." Doc explained, "Cured me of Chronic Tuberculosis and freed me from the ravages of time, unless I catch a bullet, a knife, or an oncoming train."

"With that mouth, I give you ten minutes." Wynonna said, "What did Wyatt think about that?"

"I brokered the deal long after Wyatt and I said our fare thee wells." Doc replied.

"Wait," Sam spoke up, "Didn't you just say you were near death last time you saw Wyatt?"

"Well, maybe not that long." Doc responded.

"What about the curse?" Wynonna asked, "Did Wyatt say anything about why his descendants have to battle the outlaws he killed over, and over, and over again?"

"Wyatt never mentioned it." Doc admitted, "I am sorry."

Wynonna looked down for a minute, then back to Doc.

"But why are you here?" Sam said, walking up to them.

"Yeah, why Purgatory?" Wynonna agreed.

"Unfinished business." Doc answered.

"Well, that makes two of us." Wynonna replied.

"Ma'am." Doc said, tipping his hat, "Marshall." The he walked away.

Wynonna, staring in to the rainwater gathered in the oil drum said, partially to Sam, partially to herself, "Doc freakin' Holiday."

"I know." Sam breathed. Even for him this was a new one.

Meanwhile in town, a woman had made a confession.

"I didn't mean to do it Sam." A woman with neatly done brown hair in nice blue dress with white dots, desperately told a blond woman dressed more casually, grabbing onto the woman's arm, "I was an accident! Please! Please forgive me!"

The other woman, Sam, pulled away from the other woman in disgust.

"Please!" The other woman begged, "Say it!"

"You need help, Megan." Sam said, before fleeing the house.

"I do." Megan sobbed, "I do. Please somebody help me."

It was then a harsh male voice came from nowhere, saying, "Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Forgiven? Or not?"

Terrified, Megan took a gauzy blue sheet and threw it over a full-length mirror. "I need more time." She pleaded.

"No, Megan." The harsh voice said, "You time is up."

The sheet flew off of the mirror and then a hand sprung forth from it, a hand holding a razor.

Megan screamed before the blade slashed her throat.


	41. Man In The Mirror

When Wynonna walked in she found a deputy taking pictures, Sam standing over the body, and very clear message written on the mirror.

"'Repent sinners.'" She read aloud, "Written in blood! Good times."

"Mm-hmm." Sam responded, "Neighbor found the body, and Nedly's outside keeping the rubberneckers at bay." He moved towards the body, "I wish law enforcement was always this accommodating." He crouched down above the body, pulling back the covering, "And I haven't seen this much blood in at least two months."

"Even I know that's insane." Wynonna said, crouching on the other side, then pulled back the black tarp to see the victim's face, "God damn. Megan Halshford."

"Friend of yours?" Sam said, a bit concerned.

"Hell, no." Wynonna said quickly, "Couldn't stand her." Then she covered her face back up.

Apparently no everyone shared Wynonna's opinion of the recently deceased. Including Waverly.

"Megan Halshford?" The youngest Earp asked back at the station, "Aww, I always loved her."

"You didn't know her like I did." Wynonna informed her.

"Waverly, do you know any Revenants that leave messages like that?" Sam asked, handing her the iPad.

Waverly zoomed in on the _Repent Sinners_ message. "Do I!" She explained, before hurrying over to her board, pointing at a man with a neatly trimmed beard. "Father Robert Malick." She continued, "A Hellfire Revivalist minister known to rail against women, demanding they repent. Wyatt hung Malick for murdering his wife. And his girlfriend. And some hookers, too."

"Any idea where this guy is so I can shoot him in the dong?" Wynonna asked, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Don't know." Waverly admitted, ""Hiding like the rest of them?"

"So, we flush him out." Sam said.

"Yeah." Waverly responded, perking up as she said, "Ooh! Hey! Uh, I was kind of wondering if I could tag along with you guys today?"

Every exchanged looked, then Wynonna replied, "Uh, don't you have to work?"

"Well, you know, it's super slow, and Gus said I could." Waverly explained, "Plus, seeing as I've done the research, you know, I know what questions to ask." She gestured to the board with both hands.

"Ah, Waverly, I think we got this." Sam said, "But there is something else we need to tell you about," Turning to Wynonna he asked, "Do you want to take this?"

"Yeah," Wynonna said, turning to Waverly, "OK, so don't freak out. Our friend, Henry, we spent the morning testing him, and it's offish. He's..."

"What?" Waverly interrupted, " Doc Holiday?"

"You know and you didn't tell us?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

Waverly looked away.

"Well, I bet he could help us." Sam added in.

"Look, I don't think so." Waverly replied, "OK, guys? I followed him to secret meeting with Bobo Del Ray. And something happened."

Suddenly the whole room became tense.

"Oh, my God, what did he do to you?" Wynonna demanded.

"He kind of shot at my head." Waverly answered tentively, "And there was some pinching."

Immediately Wynonna and Sam went out in search for Doc, working him over when they found him, Wynonna throwing him against a wall.

"Let's just talk about this." Doc tried.

"You threatened my sister!" Wynonna responded, "What' s there to talk about?"

"I will confess only to this," Doc began, " A sorry state of my finances, which compels me to apply my trade."

Wynonna let him go.

"Dentistry?" Sam spoke up.

"No." Doc answered, "My other trade, poker. Now, I have spied, lurking in those dark corners, a number of Revenants, so my aim was to steer little sister from their foul company.""

"Back up a sec." Wynonna requested, "You're saying Bobo's hiding Revenants in a trailer park?"

"I'm only speculating on an hypothesis." Doc replied.

"Well, it does make some sense." Sam added in, "It's isolated, he can keep them contained and away from the eyes of normal humans. Now, let's just say, hypothetically, that we were looking for a certain Revenant, let's call him Father Malick, should we look in this trailer park?"

"Hypothetically?" Doc said, "I'd say yep."

And so, the pair wound up in front of the trailer park, taking weapons from the back of the van. To their surprise, the gate slide open for them.

"Wow," Sam said, shutting the hatch, "I didn't think it would be that easy to get in."

"Me, neither." Wynonna admitted, walking past the guards at the gate, "Let's go 'talk' to Bobo."

Realizing where this was going, Sam said, "Look, I know you got a score to settle-"

"You think?" Wynonna cut him off, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk in there and shoot Bobo in the face."

"Because we're outgunned and outnumbered." Sam replied.

That was when the gate shut with a _clang._

"And now possibly trapped." Sam added, "Look, for now we don't fire unless they fire first." As much as he wanted to blow through every Revenant there, he knew they wouldn't stand a chance, so they should focus on the one currently killing people.

"Yeah, but I take him out?" Wynonna countered, hopping to convince him.

"Then we'll die in a hail of gunfire." Sam responded.

"Blaze of glory." Wynonna quipped.

"More like a blaze of stupidity." Sam bit back, "If you want to win this war, we do it my way."

"Party pooper." Wynonna scoffed.

They continued to walk until Wynonna put a hand in front of Sam, singling for him to stop as she saw movement from one of the trailers. Out stepped a man dressed in a long fur coat, followed to two scathingly clad women.

"Bobo." Wynonna guessed.

"Wynonna Earp." Bobo declared, standing in front of his men, "Hello. It's been a while." He extended a hand for her to shake.

Wynonna just stared him down, resisting the urge to pull out Peacemaker.

"No?" Bobo responded, pulling his hand back, "I see. Baby sister has better manners."

"Don't talk about Waverly." Wynonna warned as the Revenant walked around them.

"Why is that?" Bobo asked, "It's not like I'm a stranger to your clan." He sat down on the back of a beat-up car, "I knew your Daddy Ward very well while he was alive."

"Yeah, you know damn well how he died!" Wynonna said, her voice raised.

"Now you see, that's that wild imagination, always get you into trouble." Bobo replied, getting up, as smooth as ever, "You'd think that after all the months in St. Victoria's Psychiatric, you would know the difference between what is real and what ain't."

Sam knew he had to intercede before either he or Wynonna did something stupid. "OK," He said, pulling out his badge, "So you want to get real?"

Bobo took the badge and looked it over. "Wow!" He said in mock amazement, "You're a long way from home Marshall, uh...'Jones.''"

"Deputy Marshall Jones." Sam corrected. He doubted something like that would matter to the leader of the Revenants, but it was worth a shot.

"And you don't have much in the way of, uh, back-up." Bobo observed, "Just one crazy girl."

'One crazy girl' and a very big gun." Wynonna said, going for the aforementioned gun.

Sam held her back saying, "Look, I don't need any other backup. One phone call and I can cause your world a whole lot of pain and don't imagine I won't do it."

"Let me guess, all of the friends you can gather, silver bullets and stakes?" Bobo responded, "Do you think you're the first hunter I've met? Your kind's been pretending to be law enforcement for as long as the concept's been around."

Seeing no point in denying it, Sam said, "We're looking for Father Robert Malick. We thought you might know where he is?"

"Say..." Bobo began, "I did know where the Father is, and let's say I gave you permission to speak to him, I would suspect that if he came to harm in anyway, there, would be uh, consequences."

A Revenant cocked his gun, as if the threat wasn't evident.

"Now, the good Father doesn't believe that cleanliness is next to Godliness, so you will find his tent by way of smell." Bobo finished, "You have my permission."

Wynonna sauntered up to the Revenant leader. "We'll see you soon, Bobo."

"Time will tell." Bobo replied as the pair walked off, "Tick-tock, tick-tock."

The Colt in his hands, Sam lead the way into the translucent tent. He was hit with a putrid smell which made him cough. To the side was a dirty man that matched the picture Waverly had, dressed in open orange over shirt and white under shirt. "Robert Malick?" Sam presumed.

"Father Malick to you." The Revenant replied in a rasp that would make a chain smoker proud.

"We're here to talk about Megan Halshford." Wynonna said, going for the picture of the crime scene in her jacket.

"Sounds like a whore!" Malick rasped, "Then again, you're all whores."

"You had me at whore." Wynonna said, before pulling the picture our of her jacket, "Still, would you take a look?"

Malick took it, looking it over. "Struck down by the blade of immortal reckoning." He said, tracking the blood pool with his finger, "It was her guilt that sharpened the knife." He folded the picture, "Always the guilt."

"Guilt about what?" Wynonna asked.

"Sinners sin." Malick replied, "Killers kill. Whores, whore! Only she can tell you why she needed to repent."

"Is that why you killed her?" Sam asked.

"Me?!" Malick responded almost incredulously, "I'm always here, ever since they took," He pulled back the blanket he was covered with, revealing two stumps where his legs should be, "My legs!"

"OK." Wynonna said, looking away, "Put the sheet back on stumpy, I just had breakfast."

Malick obliged, laughing.

"So, you're not the killer." Sam said, "But you know him, don't you?"

"His blade thirst for you." Malick said, pointing at Wynonna, "He will drink from the cup of your sins. Whore!"

Seeing how having no legs or transport was good alibi, Sam and Wynonna went back to the station to regroup. Wynonna adjusted herself in the seat as Sam parked. That was she saw him. A man with bluish-grey skin, unnaturally large and black eyes, dressed in a dirty white coat.

In his hand was a razor.

Panicked, Wynonna leapt from the car. Realizing something was wrong, Sam got out and met her on the other side. "What just happened?"

"I saw him the mirror." Wynonna answered.

"Wynonna?" Sam asked, wanting more detail.

However, Wynonna was remembering another time she had seen the man in the mirror, and his razor. "He was there," She said finally, "the psycho with the razor, and on the night of the attack."

"He's one of the Seven?" Sam asked, feeling it was starting to get luscious how these guys just kept popping out of the wood work.

"Or Reverend Skanky's not the crazy one." Wynonna answered.


	42. Unexpected Help

Ida Marie stretched out to knock on the bunker door. Then she fell back on her heels and waited for someone to answer. After a minute, she bit her lower lip in anxiety. _"Maybe they haven't got back yet,"_ She thought, _"Maybe that's the reason they haven't returned any of my calls._ " Still she decided to knock again.

This time after a few seconds the door opened, revealing Mary Winchester looking at her in surprise. "Oh, Ida." She said, sounding as surprised as she looked, "We weren't expecting you."

"Well, I tried calling, but no one ever picked up," Ida Marie answered, nervously, "I just need some information on the new resurrected. May I-may come in?"

"Sure." Mary said gesturing for her to step inside.

Mary kept a close eye on the young woman as she lead her down the stairs. She still felt some sympathy for the girl, and she seemed more pleasant than most of her collages, but that could be an act. "Why don't you sit down here," She gestured to one of the tables, "While I got get them?"

"Them?" Ida Marie asked, sitting down.

"Yeah apparently one found the other and started working together." Mary explained, before leaving the room.

Since they had a lot of information on Adam, things went pretty strait forward on his debrief. Bella's on the other, had few shocks.

"If you don't mind Ms. Talbot, the circumstances surrounding your death are a little murky," Ida Marie was saying, "How did you die, exactly?"

"Mauled by Hellhounds." Bella answered bluntly.

Ida Marie froze. "But you were 24 when you died, that means you'd have to be-"

"Fourteen when I made the deal." Bella finished for her, "I had very horrible childhood."

It was at point Dean's voice came from nearby, "You're actually hunting Lucifer with him? It just sounds like a bad genre-buster movie. One's an angel, one's a demon, and apparently they solve crimes."

"I'm sorry, did he just say hunting the devil?" Ida Marie asked, shocked and confused.

"Dean!" Bella called out, "You might want to get off the phone, we have a guest."

Dean hurried into the room and his face fell when he saw Ida Marie because, if the size of her eyes were any indication, she had overheard what Dean just said. "Yeah, Cas, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Seeing no other option Dean sat down and explained the whole Lucifer situation.

"And who is the demon you mentioned on the phone?" Ida Marie asked when he was done.

"Crowley," Dean answered, "He-"

"I know, I've read the file." Ida Marie cut him off, "Mr. Winchester, with all due respect, this is the exact reason you made an alliance with us. Why didn't you ask us for help?"

Dean pursed his lips. Then, seeing Bella he knew just how to respond. "Bella, you were in your native land when you soul your soul, right?"

"Yes, Dean, I was." Bella confirmed, seeing the point he was trying to make.

Then he turned back to Ida Marie. "That's why." He said, "Your people can't even keep a simple crossroad demon out and yet seems to think you're the monster busting second coming. You honestly think any of them would stand a chance against the Devil himself?"

Ida Marie slumped in her seat. She had to admit, he had a good point. But she knew there was one thing she could do. "But there is one thing we have that can help you." She said softly, "It's a device our hunters use to exercise demons. It works a little differently with angels, but the end results the same."

Dean had to admit, that peaked his interest. "Can you get without telling of the other operatives what's going on? 'Cause I still stand by my earlier statement."

"My dad has access to them." Ida Marie, answered, "I think I can manage to get one no questions asked."

"And why would you do that?" Bella spoke up.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Why would you go against your own people for us?"

"First off, I don't think this is really going against them." Ida Marie began, "Secondly part of what I was told to do was smooth things over from...well, you know. Plus, it's Lucifer. There's no time to get into fights other methods, which, is kind of what we wind up doing half the time."

Just then Adam and Emma ran in the room with a laptop. "There's something you need to see." Adam said, "Now."

As they set the lab top down on table, Emma was saying, "We were just looking around and-" Her voice trailed off when she saw they had company.

"It's okay." Dean said, "Just show us."

The Amazon tapped a few keys on the computer and new about Vince Vicente. "This is from today."  
"We're here in front of Siren Death Records..." A reporter was saying.

"Ida," Dean said, "How fast can you get that thing?"


	43. Past Sins

"Okay, so you think I'm bonkers, right?" Wynonna asked, "Seeing mental shit like Revenants appearing and disappearing."

"But as far as we know they don't have that power." Sam said, trying to keep her calm, but secretly worried as well. He had found nothing in his research that said anything about Revenants teleporting or anything similar to it, and if they could...they could be in trouble. Big trouble.

"No." Wynonna agreed, "So what? We're dealing with the David Blaine of Revenants?"

"Well, we better not cause that just be a game changer." Sam said, "Maybe it could be some sort of ghost. I've had them travel through mirrors before."

"What, like Bloody Mary?" Wynonna responded.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Exactly like that actually." Just then his phone rang and he looked down at the message. "A neighbor saw a car leave Megan's home around the time she was killed. Officer Haught ran the plates and got us a name. Samantha Baker." Then he walked back to the car.

Wynonna did, but put a figure to her head and imitated a gun going off. "Samantha, 'Perky Titts' Baker." She said, opening the door, "Another one of the Britneys that froze me out."

"Let me guess, you two were real close?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Like this." Wynonna said, intertwining two fingers, thought the sour look on her face said otherwise.

"I've barely spoken to Megan since high school, and out of the blue she calls me, says I have to come over right away." Samantha explained as the three stood in her place of business, "She's freaking out, saying she needs to confess."

"Confess for what?" Wynonna asked.

Samantha paused, giving her an odd look. "Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around why anyone would give Wynonna Earp a badge."

Wynonna was about to comment when Sam spoke up, "Ms. Baker I would appreciate it if you would show my deputy some respect."

Samantha looked briefly taken aback before saying, "Sorry."

"What did she need to confess?" Sam carried on.

Samantha just stared at Sam a minute, as if she wanted to know why she had to answer that, but Sam stared her down.

"OK." Samantha began, "On the last day of school in 11th grade, there was a big bash. You were, there right? Getting destroyed as usual."

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

"Go on." Sam said neutrally, as he didn't like all the unessacary jabs at Wynonna.

"I remember walking home, seeing the red lights spinning." Samantha's voice caught as she continued, "The officer talking to my mom. My dad was killed in a hit-and-run."

That caught Sam by surprise and his look softened.

"I Remember." Wynonna said, "Last I heard they didn't find the person responsible, right?"

"That's what Megan wanted to confess to me." Samantha replied, the contempt growing in her voice with every sentence, "It was her. She was the one. She begged me to forgive her, like her life depended on it."

"So, did you?" Sam asked.

Samantha looked at Sam like she was an idiot for even asking the question. "She killed my dad. And some people you can't forgive..." For some reason, she shot a pointed look at Wynonna, "No matter how hard they try." Then she walked off.

 _"What was that about?"_ Sam thought.

Meanwhile, Doc walked into the bar. Seeing him, Waverly decided to distance herself from the immortal gunslinger.

"Well, hello, litter sister-" Doc began, only for Waverly to walk right past him.

Undeterred, he turned to Gus who was also working at the bar, seeing as they were short-staffed. "I'm gonna need a bottle of whiskey, a glass, and some of those ice squares." Doc ordered, "I am gasping."

"Management reserves the right to refuse service to jack assess." Gus informed him, as she knew what had happened between her and Waverly, "I'm management and you're the jackass." Then she walked off as well.

Then Doc turned to a balding man at the table next to him, his hand on a whiskey glass.

Grabbing a glass, he walked around the man, patting him on the shoulder. "Friend, you seem to be at the intersection of misery and despair." He observed before helping himself to the man's whiskey.

"Done some things." The man replied soberly, "Bad things over and over. Wife can't forgive me. I deserve what's coming, but it's gonna hurt." The man took a gulp of whiskey.

"Yeah," Doc began, pouring the man some more whiskey, "We have all made mistakes, friend. I spent many a night wherein I ruminated on errors I've made. But then it strikes me, it was the wrongs done to me that put me down the well of tribulations." His voice got more intense as he continued, "So I set myself upon a mission of vengeance." Then he put a firm hand on the man's shoulder, "And let me tell you, friend, it shall be biblical."

The man drank the glass dry then slowly stood up, heading for the bathroom.

"I reckon I've said too much." Doc said.

In the men's room, the man splashed water on his face. Then he heard the harsh voice tease, "Tick-tock, tick-tock." He looked around franticly for the source of the voice as it continued, "Forgiven? Or not?"

He looked to the urinals, then to the mirror then back to the urinals again. Finally, he ran into a bathroom stall made of dark wood. There was the sound of footsteps then he saw a pair of dark leather shoes walk back and forth in front of the stall. As the owner of the feet started to whistle a little tune the nails on the lock of the door unscrewed one by one.

The door fell down, revealing the man's executioner.

"No." The man gasped in horror, "No. No! No! No!"

Meanwhile Wynonna trusted out of the door, saying, "This is why I never wanted to come back here!"

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Sam said, exiting and walking by her side.

Turns out she did. "OK, I was 16 and fresh out of my 8th foster home, and even for Purgatory High Megan was...Ugh!" She began, "You know, her dad owned the local slaughterhouse, and she used to fill my locker with entrails. Every Friday. Because my clothes were wrong. Because I've been in juvie. Because I was the crazy girl who killed her own father."

"Where are you going with this?" Sam asked, "That if she hadn't killed someone it would've been you she was begging for forgiveness?"

"Not exactly," Wynonna replied, "Uh, that bash Samantha talked about..."

"Mm-hmm." Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, I was there." Wynonna continued, "But I wasn't getting wasted, I was hooking up with Megan's boyfriend, Brad."

Sam looked down, seeing where this was going.

"Didn't even like him." Wynonna admitted, "Really. I just wanted to hurt Megan the best way I knew how. And so, she found me on top of him and..." Her voice trailed off, but then she got her bearings back again, "Payback's a bitch. She lost it. Bawled her eyes out, total mess. Grabbed Brad's car keys and peeled out. Problem is..." Wynonna cleared her throat, but her voice was still weepy as she continued, "Megan couldn't drive. And I never thought about how she got home that night, and now I find out.' She turned around. She couldn't bring herself to face Sam. Couldn't bring herself to face anyone.

"Wynonna..." Sam began, maybe a little firmer than he meant.

"No, stop." Wynonna pleaded, "I have heard that tone my whole life."

"Actually, I was going to say you were only 16." Sam replied.

Wynonna turned around.

"We all make mistakes." Sam finished.

A voice behind him said, "You know something about that, wouldn't you?"

Meanwhile Doc entered the bathroom to fetch his drinking companion. "Pardner, they're looking for you to settle up the tab."

It was then he was the man on the blood-covered floor, his throat cut.

Pulling out a knife of his own, Doc walked into the bathroom and saw the words Repent _Sinners_ written in blood on the mirror.

"Tick-tock." A harsh voice said and for a second he saw a white-coated figure in the mirror.

"What the shit?" Doc gasped, turning around.

It was at that point Waverly walked and saw the scene, staring in shock.

"Waverly, I can explain."


	44. City Of (Lost) Angels

"And you're sure it's from today?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Dean said, on the other end, "We checked five times."

"And this device the girl told you about?" Cas continued.

"She called it a Hyperbolic Pulse Generator." Dean replied, "She's not sure how it works herself, she just knows it does because she's seen it work. " After checking to make sure she wasn't in room he said, "Yeah, I think she might have had a verytraumatic childhood."

Meanwhile in another room, Ida Marie was trying to finagle a generator from her father, without explaining the situation. It was proving easier said than done.

"That's a high-end piece of equipment." He told her, "I can't just give it away without knowing what it's being used for, even for you."

"It's standard issue." Ida Marie argued, "We've got hundreds of them, and I'm not doing anything that's going to break it. I just can't tell you what I'm doing with it."

"Then it can't be that important." Her father replied.

"Look, all I can tell you is that it's for my work with the American Hunters," Ida Marie tried, "But that's really all I can-" Her voice trailed off as she thought she heard screaming in the background, "Are you torturing something while you're on the phone with me?"

"No," Her father denied, "Why would you think that?" Then she heard the scream again.

"You are, aren't you?" Ida Marie demanded, "You're torturing something while I'm trying to have a conversation with you!" She threw up her hand in exasperation, "Or killing it, either one. So, which one is it?"

"Neither." He said, keeping up the act. Ida thought he must have gagged his victim, because she could hear muffled noises.

"Dad, I'm nineteen." Ida Marie responded, "You can't just put a biscuit in my mouth and send me out to play anymore."

"Tell you what, Poppet," The man tried, "If I give you the Generator no questions asked, will you please stop this line of questioning?"

"No questions asked?" Ida Marie asked.

"No questions asked." He confirmed.

"How soon can you get to the states?" Ida Marie replied.

"Actually, I'm already here." He answered, "It seems I have a part to play in this endeavor of ours as well. But it would be better if the Americans didn't know that."

"Alright," Ida Marie conceded, "Wait, if you're here, then who's feeding Algernon?"

Meanwhile, the others -which now consisted of Mary, Andy, Adam, Emma, and Bella-were gathered in the main room, watching the news clip again.

"How did you even find this?" Mary asked.

"We just came across it while surfing the web." Emma answered.

"And what exactly where you looking for?" Bella spoke up.

"She was just helping me catch up on everything I've missed over the past six years." Adam explained.

At that point, both Dean and Ida Marie came back into the room, trying to speak at once.

"I'm sorry." Ida Marie said, "You go first."

Dean took the offer. "Cas wants me to meet him and Crowley in LA, try to figure out where Lucifer is, that oughta be fun. I'll be heading out as soon as we get things set up here."

"I'm going with you." Mary declared, taking a few steps forwards.

"What?" Dean responded, "No. It's too-"

"Dangerous?" Mary asked, "All the more reason for you not to go alone. Emma's too inexperienced, and even if she wasn't you'd be distracted the whole time, Andy has no training whatsoever, neither does Adam, pulse he's got a bum leg, Ida has to get this generator thing, and you don't trust Bella as far as you could throw her-no offense."

"None taken." Bella said, knowing she had earned the distrust.

"Okay, fine." Dean gave in, "You can come."

"I'm coming, too." Bella spoke up, "I knew people in LA back when I was alive. Assuming they're still there, maybe they can help us. And before you say anything about me possibly screwing me over, keep in mind Satan wants me dead, too, because I'm part of humanity."

Dean and Mary looked at each other. She did have a point there. "Alright." Dean agreed, "But only if you do exactly what we tell you." Before Bella could respond, he turned to the Britt in the doorway, "So, Ida, how are we on that generator?"

"My dad said yes," Ida Marie answer, "I just have to meet up with him to get it. I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay then," He pointed Emma and boys, "You three stay here, hold down the fort until we get back, tell if you find any other developments."

"Alright," Emma conceded, knowing there was no way to talk him into bringing her along on this one, "Just...come back."

Dean walked up to Emma and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry," He assured her, "I will. We all will, okay?"

Emma nodded, still clinging to him.

Shortly after that, they three lefts for Los Angeles.

"Alright." Dean said, as they drove down the road, "450 miles to L. A, land of gridlock, Botox, overtaxing, underachieving, smell of sweaty depression. I mean, you can't breathe. The beaches are toxic. You got dudes in skinny jeans wearing sunglasses inside." He sighed, "Oh, Image-obsessed narcissus. I do like yoga, pants, thought." Dean chuckled, "You know, the last time me and Sam were there was like, 10 years ago, I think. What started out as a vacation turned into a vengeful spirit job. We had to go undercover as a P. A."

"What's a P. A?" Mary asked.

"I think they're kind a likes slaves." Dean replied, "Food's good, though."

And so, Dean wound up telling them the story of that hunt for most of the trip.

However, when they got to the Bellaqua hotel they sat in silence for the most part as they waited in the lobby for their cohorts. Bella got some cucumber water from the dispenser and started to drink it. Dean gave her a look.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, "I'm thirsty. And it's good."

"It's vegetable water." Dean replied.

Just then Castiel walked in. "Dean." He observed, "Mary. Bella. I didn't expect you two to be here."

"All hands-on deck situation," Mary explained, "And Bella knows people here."

"You consider switching up your duds there?" Dean commented, "Bit stiff for this town."

"He could pass for agent." Mary spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe a third-tier agent." Dean scoffed.

"At least like I don't look a lumberjack." Cas retorted, before turning back to the women, "You two on the other hand look ravishing by the way."

"Thank you." Mary replied, "So, where's this Crowley guy?"

"He said he'd meet us here." Cas answered, "Frankly, I appreciate the break. I know it's only been a couple of days, but he's right there the whole time just talking and talking and talking. It's relentless."

Crowley approached the angel from behind.

"Don't listen to him." He said, "Feathers and I are all but inseparable now."

The look on Cas' face would say otherwise.

"You find anything?" Mary asked, hopping to defuse the situation before things irrupted into bloodshed.

"Yes." Crowley replied, "Vince Vincent is riding with the Devil."

"So, you basically found out what we all already know." Bella spoke up.

"What is she doing here?" Crowley asked, "How is she alive? Last time I was her was-"

"It appears God and/or his sister saw fit to bring her back to life as a reward for Dean bringing them back together." Cas interrupted, "And while we're at it, this is Dean's mother, Mary."

Crowley looked over the blonde, confused. "Well, where was I when all this was happening?"

"Presumably, _not_ containing Lucifer." Cas said, before trying to get the conversation back on track, "Okay, so what now?"

Crowley pulled out a keycard to one of the rooms, presumably the rock stars who Lucifer was currently processing. "I suggest we go check out his room. Vince is scheduled to be in the studio all day, so we've covered."

"How'd you get the card?" Dean asked.

"This is L. A." Crowley offered for an explanation, "I know a lot of people."

The group got the impression he meant he owned a lot of people's souls.

Using the key card, the team entered the room to find that it looked like someone had beat them to ransacking it.

"Well, looks like some kind of a fight." Cas observed.

"Mm." Dean responded, interrupting the evidence in a _very_ different way, "Yeah. Some kind."

Bella went over to a stack of books, looking through them. "Look at this." She said, "Like, all of them, from Aerosmith to ZZ Top. "

"It's like he's studying how to become famous." Mary noted, joining Bella.

Dean joined them both. "Well, so what, Lucifer's a dork? That's good to know."

"Look at this-" Castiel said, beginning to read from a leather booklet, "'The seed of a ripe dragon fruit drizzled with exactly 1 ounce of Acacia honey, prepared in a ceramic bowel-no plastic.' What is this spell?"

Crowley took the booklet from him. "It's breakfast." He answered, "It's Vince's rider. I've seen worse."

"I don't get it." Mary said, "From what you've told me, Lucifer could be taking over Heaven and Hell right now, and instead, he's trying to act out some rock god fantasy?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, spotting a discarded guitar, "Who wouldn't?" He struck the strings.

"I found something." Cas called out, holding up something small and bloody.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"It appears to be a human tooth pulled out by the root." Cas informed them.

Meanwhile in a room at Death Siren Studio, Lucifer was on the couch next to the owner of the tooth, a young woman named Roseleen, a fan that Vince probably had a restraining order against at some point.

"Can I ask you something?" Roseleen requested, "Why are you spending time with me? You ignored me for years, not that I blamed you."

"I was a fool not to recognize such sweet devotion." Lucifer answered, laying it on tick.

Roseleen hid her smile at his words.

"Talk to me, Roseleen." Lucifer said, "Tell me about...me."

Roseleen sighed. "You're Vince. Vince Vicente. And I knew I was in love with you the moment I saw you. I was sixteen, just a normal kid growing up in Arcadia."

"Arcadia." Lucifer tried the name out, "Sounds beautiful."

"I was watching _Headbanger's Ball_ and the 'Bloody Messiah' video came one. " Roseleen continued, "And I..." She sighed, "Oh. It was your voice. And your hair. And you eyes. It was everything. It was everything. You were everything. And even when people made fun of me-younger girls at work, shredding on my Ladyheart tattoos and saying you're a joke-I never stopped loving you. And I never will."

It was then Lucifer decide to test a theory. "How much do you love me? What would you do to show me?"

"Anything." Roseleen answered.

"Anything?" Lucifer asked, pulling a knife from his pocket, "Would you bleed?"

"Then bleed." Lucifer said, handing her the knife.

Roseleen took the blade and started to crave into her chest. As she began to scream in pain, Lucifer just smiled.


	45. Unforgiven

Wynonna crouched down, looking at the body with Sam and Waverly. "There is a face that I didn't want to see again." She said, standing up and walking towards the others, "Jay Novak, my probation officer."

"Right," Charlie said, dressed in a prison uniform, "Forgot your girl was a jailbird."

Sam ignored her saying, "Why would Doc want to kill him?"

" He didn't." Wynonna replied flatly.

"He was the only other person in here." Waverly reminded her.

"Yeah," Wynonna said, walking to her side, "But we know he's not a Revenant and the killer has to be."

"I still don't trust him." Waverly said.

"And that is why they invented interrogation rooms." Sam said, "Which we have access to and I am going to use."

Sam walked into the interrogation room with a cup of coffee, which he handed over to Doc before sitting on the table. "Thank you, kindly Marshall-" Doc began.

"Winchester-" Sam began, then said, "Jones."

"Nice recovery there, Sam." Charlie quipped.

Sam ignored her saying, "Don't think me yet, Doc. You're in some serious trouble here. You are looking good for two homicides."

"Oh, now, that is one thing we agree on." Doc replied, "I do look great."

"Doc, this is serious," Sam stressed, "Do you realize what would happen if someone ran your fingerprints through IAFIS, or any other database for that matter?"

Doc shrugged.

"Worst case scenario, the whole world discovers of the existence of the supernatural and you wind up on the bad end of vivisection," Sam said leaning in, "Best case scenario, as non-entity you have no rights. So, start talking before it gets that far."

Doc was quiet for a moment, then said, "I am a professional card sharp, Mr. Jones, so I can read a man's eyes. And I do not like what I see in yours."

"No shit." Sam said, knocking on the metallic table before sitting down, "Tell me."

"Ooh, I see a captain piloting a ship thought of secrets through a stormy sea." Doc taunted, "And as a gentleman who cares about Wynonna, I will recommend she quit you, lest she drown."

"He might have a point there, Sam." Charlie whispered in his ear, " I mean, I've been saying, it's only a matter of time. Thank you, Doc Holiday, your wise soul, you. Though, I have to admit drowning would be a new one."

Between Charlie, the lack of sleep, and Doc's accusation, Sam could no longer kept it together. Suddenly he started laughing hysterically.

"Why is Sam laughing like that?" Waverly asked in disbelief.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Wynonna deadpanned.

Even Doc seemed a bit concerned. "You okay there, Marshall?"

"Oh, sure," Charlie scoffed, "Apart from me driving him insane."

"I'm fine," Sam replied, pulling himself back together, "But you know what I see in your eyes? A man who doesn't like small spaces." Sam leaned forward, "You been in prison?"

Doc stayed completely composed, but his eyes told Sam all he needed to know.

"Solitary confinement, ooh." Sam teased, "Was that fun?"

Doc smiled. "I have said all I intended to say." Then he put the cup up to his lips.

"Mm-hmm." Sam mused, "It's nice talking to you, 'Doc.'" Then he stood up, taking the cup from Doc's hand before walking out and joining the girls behind the mirror.

"You're going to release him?" Wynonna asked.

"He's still a suspect." Sam replied, "Thought, what we're going to do about the fact that he can't age and people are going to notice that eventually, I don't know. "

"Well, we don't have any proof it's actually him yet." Wynonna pointed out.

Just then there was a knock on the door then Nedly opened it. "Poor dead sucker's wife just called, asking for Wynonna."

"For me?!" Wynonna asked.

"Did I shutter?" Nedly responded.

So, Sam and Wynonna went over to Jay's house.

His widow was less than trilled that Wynonna had brought a friend.

"I said I wanted to talk to _you,_ Wynonna, who's this fella?" Mrs. Novak asked harshly.

"Boss-man and partner." Wynonna answered, "Packaged deal."

"OK, Suzie, start from the beginning." Sam urged, trying to be somewhat easy on her, since the woman just lost her husband.

Suzie Novak started wringing her hands. "This afternoon, my husband comes to me, says for ten years he's been big time drug-dealer."

Wynonna looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I thought he was a probation officer." Sam said, confused.

Wynonna looked up. "Yeah, well, that's a good cover, isn't it?" She stared Suzie on as she continued, "Sometimes, Jay would put his probationers to work, too. Unpaid minions. Making a delivery one night, I got arrested. Didn't snitch. Got sent back to juive for the third time. Another nail in my coffin."

Sam was horrified, but tried to keep his cool as he asked, "Did you know he was dealing?"

"Oh, a little weed." Suzie brushed it off, "I didn't know he'd become Purgatory's answer to Walter White. Not until today. It was like he'd lost his mind! He kept going on about this specter coming for him, that I need to forgive him."

Wynonna and Sam exchanged alarmed looks. This was starting to have a familiar ring to it.

Suzie turned around towards the wall. "And there, the specter comes for me."

"The mirrors." Wynonna said.

"Oh shit, Wynonna." Sam breathed.

"Gives me two hours." Suzie continued, "I only have a few minutes left!"

Sam and Wynonna sprang into action. "We need to split us, cover every reflection we can find." Sam instructed, "We gotta block his way from going in. Go! Now!"

As Sam went in one direction Wynonna marched into the bedroom where Suzie was covering the dresser mirror with a scarf. "We need to talk." She said following Wynonna.

"Yeah, can it wait?" Wynonna asked, grabbing a scarf to cover a mirror, on the wall, "I'm kind of trying to save your ass here."

"You're gonna save me, alright." Suzie said urgently, "I need you to forgive me."

Wynonna turned her head around, still working on the mirror. "Why?"

"Because I..." Suzie began, "I was to blame for you going back to juvie."

Wynonna turned all the way around at that. "What?!"

"One day, Jay comes to me." Suzie began, "He says that police are circling him, that he's needing something. I called an anonymous tip on you."

"You ratted me out?!" Wynonna exclaimed in anger, taking a few steps forward.

"It was you or my husband." Suzie tried to justify her actions.

Wynonna shook her head. "You selfish..."

"You need to forgive me before it's too late." Suzie pleaded.

"Yeah?" Wynonna responded before starting to walk away, "I don't know that I can."

Just then a harsh make voice called out of nowhere saying, "Tick-tock, tick-tock."

As Wynonna pulled out Peacemaker, the voice continued, "Forgiven? Or not?"

"Yeah, I forgive her!" Wynonna exclaimed, "OK? I forgive her!"

"No, you don't." The voice continued, "Not in your heart."

Suddenly the orange scarf on the dresser mirror slid off, revealing the Revenant Wynonna had saw in the mirror.

"I can't move!" Suzie exclaimed, terrified. In a whisper, she pleaded, "Help me."

Wynonna shot the mirror, causing the glass to crack and the figure to disappear. Still the voice continued, "Tick-tock, tick-tock. Time's up."

Wynonna turned around and saw Suzie, standing with her throat slit. She fell to the ground, revealing the Revenant on the now uncovered mirror on the wall. He took his razor and licked the blood off. "I can taste it." He declared, "Guilt!"

"Gross!" Wynonna said, her stomach actually churning.

The Revenant pointed at her with his razor. "Repent, Wynonna Earp. Two hours to find forgiveness from the souls you've hurt."

Wynonna responded by shooting at the mirror. It didn't appear to have any effect.

"Tick-tock." Revenant taunted wanted away.

Just then Sam burst in, gun at the ready, his eyes instantly going to Suzie's still-warm body. "Wynonna, what the Hell happened?" Sam asked, lowering the gun.

"She'd gone." Wynonna answered, as it hit her, "And I'm next."


	46. Not Gonna Miss This Shot

Hearing about an incident at "Vince's" record label, the group went to investigate.

"Mrs. Greenfield has lost a lot of blood and there'll be no fixing those scars, but she's stable." The Doctor told them.

"And she cut _herself_?" Castiel asked, making sure he understood the situation right, that the woman had severely mutilated her own body.

"She craved his name into her chest." The Doctor confirmed, barely concealing his own horror at the situation, " 'Vince Vincente.' Didn't skip a letter. And she cut deep."

"Thanks, Doctor." Dean said, then as the man left turned to his compatriots and said, "Well, again, what the Hell?"

"I'll go talk to her." Crowley volunteered.

"No." Mary said quickly, grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking away, "No, no, no, you won't. Dean didn't mean that literally."

Cas, stay here." Dean ordered, "Keep an eye on him." The last thing they needed was Crowley causing trouble.

Then the three humans walked off, leaving the angel and demon alone.

After a moment of awkward silence, Crowley said, "Well...together again."

"Yay." Cas replied, in a way that made it obvious he didn't mean it.

The trio went into the Rosaleen's hospital room, Dean and Mary at the foot of the bed, Bella leaned against the doorway. Rosaleen was being lest than cooperative.

"We wanna understand what happened, but in order for us to do that, we need you to talk." Dean urged.

"Rosaleen, did Vince force you to do this?" Mary asked.

"No." Rosaleen said weakly, "Vince didn't. He wouldn't have to. I wanted to, to show him, to make him happy."

"You ever stop and wonder what kind of sicko gets happy off of watching somebody melonball their own flesh?"

"Don't talk about Vince like that." Rosaleen snapped, "He had a reason, a good reason. He must have. I'm sure he can explain everything. If I could just see him-" She tried to stand, forgetting she had a wound in her chest, which she was bluntly reminded of,"-Ah! I need to get to the show. Please! Please!"

After getting Rosaleen to elaborate on that statement, they rejoined Cas and Crowley and informed them on the upcoming concert.

"So, the show is tonight?" Cas asked once they finished.

"That's what she said." Mary answered.

"Can Lucifer even sing or play an instrument?" Cas wondered.

"I doubt they offer intro to guitar in the cage." Dean quipped.

"Like it matters." Crowley scoffed, "What Lucifer made that woman do has got nothing to do with music. It's about devotion."

"Come again?" Dean requested.

"You little people wouldn't understand, but I've been a king." Crowley said, as if they all had forgotten, "Having people look at you like you're everything, knowing that once they buy in, you can make them do anything, it's intoxicating."

"Well, that's super creepy." Dean commented.

"Okay, so this concert, all these people, what is-what is Lucifer planning to do?" Cas asked.

"Nothing good." Mary commented, "It is the Devil after all."

"Is Rowena-" Castiel began.

"Dear Mother says once we catch Lucifer she'll show, no sooner." Crowley informed them.

"Well, without Rowena, we're outgunned." Dean replied.

" _With her,_ we're out gunned." Crowley responded.

"I think the playing field's about to be leveled a bit." Bella spoke up, "Look."

They turned around in the direction she was pointing and saw Ida Marie looking around for them anxiously, clutching at a leather tote purse.

"Over here, Sweetie!" Mary called out, waving towards them. When Dean gave her a questioning look, she added, "I'm sorry, but she always looks like a lamb that's entered the lion's den."

Before the conversation could go much further, the lamb had hurried over to them, silencing all conversation.

"So, this is the young woman who can exercise the Devil," Crowley spoke up, "I wish they had told me you were so lovely."

Ida Marie bit her lip, realizing who it was trying to charm her. "Well, it's not actually me doing anything..."

"How did you know where to find us?" Dean mercifully cut her off.

"Adam told me when I called." Ida Marie explained.

"Okay," Dean replied, "So, do you, have it?"

Ida Marie bit her lip again, staring at Crowley.

"It's okay." Dean assured her, "We'll keep it away from him."

"Still," Ida Marie countered, "This is kind of public. Can we please take this outside, somewhere away from the cameras?"

Seeing that she did kind of have a point they walked out to the back of the hospital. Once she felt it was safe she lifted the flap of her purse and pulled out a golden ball with symbols craved into them.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"I know it doesn't look like much." Ida Marie admitted, "But trust me, it works." Her eyes went off.

"Can you tell us how to use it?" Dean continued.

She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "This will activate it. After that-just let it do its thing." Again, her eyes went off again.

"Okay, why do you keep doing that?" Dean asked, "What's even-" He began before he turned around and saw that Cas standing there.

"Sorry." Ida Marie said, "It's just I've never been this close to a-"she lowered her voice, "You know, a halo."

That caused everyone to exchange awkward glances.

"Could I-" Ida Marie begin, addressing Dean, "Can I maybe get a closer look?"

"Maybe if you ask _me._ " Cas spoke up harshly, "And my name is Castiel. You should try using it, or at least not calling me what sounds like a slur."

Realizing she had messed up, Ida Marie's eyes went to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Look, can we get back on topic, guys?" Mary asked, trying to defuse the situation, "This is our shot. We just gotta find out where he's playing."

They all knew she was right.

"All right, let's get to work." Dean said.

The group divided up, each going to a different possible source. In Crowley's case, it was a talent agent that sent souls his way.

"A mystery even to me." The agent, whose name was Russell, said, "Though, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"You'd threaten our very lucrative partnership for one over-the-hill, bad dye job rock dinosaur?" Crowley balked.

"I'm smelling money with Vince, bruh." Russell explained, "This business, Crowley. It's nothing personal."

Crowley used a hand to drag Russell to the wall, causing the help drink he had to splash out of his hand. Terrified, the man started to pant.

"No, believe me, it's personal." Crowley said.

Meanwhile Cas was walking down a pathway outside the record studio, approached Tommy, the band mate Lucifer had attacked.

"Tommy." He said to get the man's attention.

He turned to his companions. "Guys, I'll meet you inside." He told them before walking up to Cas, "Agent. What are you doing here, man?"

"Investigating Vince, same as before." Cas answered, "You heard what happed to Roseleen?"

"Yeah, that was, uh, it was awful." Tommy replied, "But, I mean, come on, man, she cut herself, right? I wasn't like..."

Cas cut him off. "You know that's not the whole truth. You know Vince isn't Vince."

Meanwhile, at a restaurant a few blocks away, Dean and Mary were trying to work on the manager.

"We're the brother and sister that rock together." Dean told her, "Hmm? We're kind of like the American Oasis."

"Ew." The Manger responded.

"Uh, uh, but with synchs." Mary tried.

"Yeah, right, so you know, we're-we're hip." Dead added.

"Exactly." Mary agreed.

The manager already seemed disinterested. "Who plays what?" She asked with a sigh.

"I'm on keys." Mary answered, "He's on the drums-"

"-Guitar." Dean said at the same time, then realizing what he had done, continued, "Drums and guitar. I pretty much do it all." He ended with a chuckle.

It was at that point Mary decided to take over. "We saw online that you represent Vince Vincenete. We were kind of hopping that you could do for us what you've done for him."

Sighing, the manager said, "Sorry. I took this meeting cause you looked hot in your pics, but I'm not feeling this."

As she started to leave, Dean reached out to stop her. "Okay, you know what? We're not actually here for the meeting."

"Vince's show tonight-where is it?" Mary demanded.

Now the manager was starting to get scared. "Who are you guys?"

"Look you must've noticed, Vice is different." Mary said.

Meanwhile Bella was trying to get a hold of his old contact. After discovering his phone was disconnected, she took a cab to his apartment.

She marched up to the door and started banging on it, shouting, "Paul! Paul, it's me, Bella! Open up."

Back at the record office, Russell had a higher threshold for pain than Crowley thought.

"I... don't know!" Russell wheezed.

"You're messing with Hellfire, Russell." Crowley warned, "You will find out where that show is. You will tell me or I will end you."

Stratified that the man was sufficiently threatened, Crowley let him go and walked out of the room.

Russell began to exhale, breathing heavily. "Oh." He said before gashing again, hitting the intercom, "Brigitta, get me another green juice. Namaste."

Cas was having no better luck with Tommy.

"Where's the show, Tommy?" Cas demanded.

"Man, I don't what the Hell's going on with Vince, alright?" Tommy responded, "All the royalties on our hits dried up years ago. I got two daughters in collage. I know what I told you and I know what I saw, but..." His voice trailed off.

"And you don't care who pays the price?" Cas countered. He had to understand that people were grave danger including those two daughters of his.

"Sorry." Tommy replied.

Back at the restaurant, things were getting heated.

"Vince gives me the skeeves, but he's a paying client." The manager insisted.

"No, he's the Devil." Dean corrected.

"Yeah, like, literally." Mary added.

The manager chuckled. "I'm in P. R." She informed them, "I've worked for sexist, racist, even politicians. My job is making saints out of devils. No way I'm threatening my reputation by working against his interest. So, you need to take a step back of I start screaming. And in a crowded place like this? Girl like me, two people like you...Guess what happens next. Buh-bye."

Back at the apartment complex, Bella's screaming was finally answered, but instead of the graying 46-year-old she was expecting, she was greeted by a blue-eyed strawberry blonde with a suspicious tan. "What?" The young woman snapped.

"Is Paul here?" Bella asked, "Paul Dawson?"

The young woman looked confused a moment than a look of recognition crossed her face. "Oh. Sorry, he moved out a couple of years ago."

Bella sighed. This was to be expected, she figured, she _had_ been gone a long time after all.

"He didn't leave any kind of forwarding address." The woman continued, "Sorry."

The met back at the Bellaqua, each sharing their story of failure.

"And you said you put the fear in Russell." Dean said.

"I thought I had." Crowley responded, "These yoga types. Just when you think you've harshed their mellow..."

"Yeah, well, I've been looking everywhere online, and, uh..."Bella began, crouched over a laptop, scoffing as she added, "No one's leaked the venue yet." Then notice Dean enjoying the water he had mocked her for drinking earlier this morning, added, "Seriously?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Didn't you just judge me for drinking that this morning?" Bella reminded him.

"Shut up." Dean brushed her off.

"Dean!" Mary reprimanded.

Just then Cas walked in with Ida Marie who he had been stuck with when they divided up duties, awkwardly trailing behind.

"Cas." Mary greeted him.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Cas answered begrudgingly.

"So, we couldn't flip a signal member of Vince's team." Dean recapped, "Even with the treat of mass murder, these SoCal douche bags won't do the right thing."

"Welcome to Los Angeles." Crowley replied.

"So, what happens now?" Cas asked.

Meanwhile, Lucifer and all the people who had refused to talk to the group were in a limo on the way to the concert.

Looking at the phone, the manager scoffed. "I've never seen so many crying emojis in my life. The people who didn't get in there rending garments all over _Twitter._ Gossip blogs, social media, they're on fire speculating about the reunion show."

"And the winners?" Lucifer asked.

"Thrilled." The manager answered.

"Be more thrilled if we had more music to sell." Tommy grumbled, annoyed with "Vince's" strange behavior.

That got Russell's attention. "What?"

Tommy inhaled deeply. "Well, Vince was a no-show at the studio. Again."

"The muse- guess she took a powder." Lucifer brushed them off, "Tonight's show? It's gonna kill."

Russell however, was not amused. "I took a chance on you, Vince. An aging, well-past-his-prime Buttrocker. You will get in line."

"Or?" Lucifer asked, considering showing this guy just who he was dealing with.

"Or I'll take it all back." Russell answered, "Huh?"

"Whoa." Tommy said. He didn't see that coming.

"Eh." Russell continued, "Check your contract for it. You don't do what I say, I can bury Ladyheart. I own you."

"Do you?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah." Russell responded, certain in his position.

Lucifer pointed a finger at Russell's pen. He smiled and cackled and Russell's hand moved towards his neck against his will.

"What's happening here?" Russell asked, starting to panic, "Hey, man."

"Vince, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, man." Russell continued, absolutely terrified now, "Hey!"

"Vince, stop!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey!" Russell shouted.

"Vince!" Tommy shouted as well.

"Hey-" Russell said in a strained voice for the finial time before all that could be heard was a sickening _squish_ as the pen went straight into his throat.

"Well..."Lucifer began, "See you all inside." The car door opened and he stepped into a crowd of cheering fans.

"Whoo!" Some woman cheered.

"Yeah!" A man in the crowd shouted, "Vince! Vince!"

As they cheered ad whistled, Lucifer began laughing evilly. "Who's ready to have fun?"

Another woman screamed, "Vince! I love you!"

"Hey!" Another man shouted, "Vince!"

Meanwhile the manager stepped out of the limo saying, "I quit." Before hurrying off. She had found her limit.

Lucifer either didn't know or didn't care, sucking in the adoration.


	47. Dark Reflection

Sam and Wynonna hurried back to the station where Wynonna was currently standing over a table while Sam was pacing.

"It's simple." Wynonna complained, "I take Peacemaker and right between the Revenant's eyes..."

"You shoot." Sam continued for her.

"Boom!" Wynonna responded, only halfway aware that he had spoke, "Back to Hell they go. This guy can't throw in a reflection clause. That's not fair!"

"Fair?" Sam responded, "He's a demon," then he got an idea of what might have happened, "and you shot a mirror."

"Yeah, that he traveled through!" Wynonna explained, "Totally cheating."

"No, no, no." Sam corrected, "What I mean is you shot the reflection, not the Revenant itself." He was starting to think that maybe they had this all wrong.

"So, what does that mean?" Wynonna asked.

Sam was still trying to figure that out. "Itself, itself, itself." He repeated, pacing even harder.

"Sam!" Wynonna shouted.

"Shhh!" Sam responded, "Just give me a minute, OK?"

"OK, but too many more minutes and he turns me into a plate of sashimi." Wynonna warned.

"Oh, that was always going to happen, sister! "Charlie hooted.

Sam nearly told her out loud to shut up when he got an idea. "Unless we transmogrify him." He looked up the ceiling. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of this before?! He turned around.

Wynonna did as well, asking, "Do you come with a translation app?"

Sam was going ninety a minute now. "We have to draw him from his reflection to make him flesh and blood." Raising his arms in victory he exclaimed, "Yes!" _Suck it, Charlie!_

Wynonna, however, was less than impressed. "So, we need his body? How hard is it for you to say, 'we need his body?' "

"There's a ritual in the flies I think we could use." Sam continued, "The Men of Letters documented the case of an Iblis with a similar power. Now, the ritual wasn't a total success, four people died."

"That's like saying the Titanic almost made land." Wynonna cut him off.

"Yeah, I knew that the moment I said it." Sam admitted, "But I know why it failed. They didn't have the right tools. But leave that to me. This is Plan A."

"And what's Plan B?" Wynonna asked.

"You need to find everyone you've hurt and beg their forgiveness." Sam explained.

"It didn't work for the others." Wynonna pointed out.

"And it won't work when this thing comes for you." Charlie whispered in Sam's ears, "All the people you need forgiveness from are dead."

"That's why it called Plan B." Sam replied ignoring his hallucination. _Which we might very well have to use,_ He thought to himself, but continued out loud, "We need the killer's name. It's very important."

"I'll put Waverly on it." Wynonna said.

"Meet me back here in 90 minutes." Sam said, heading for the door, "Also bring extra hands."

"Sam!" Wynonna shouted as he reached the door. As he turned around she asked, "How bad is this?"

In truth, Sam wasn't sure about their odds at the moment, but the last thing they needed was Wynonna freaking out, so he said, "I'll get what we need," and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Don't believe him, honey." Charlie said as Sam walked out the door, "You might to just say your last goodbyes."

Alone in the station, Wynonna was more scared than ever. "Here I go!" She said to herself, "Plan B for begging."

Wynonna burst through the doors, of _Shorty's_ sprinting towards the pool table When she saw a young man with neatly cut dark-brown hair playing pool, she ran up to the table and leaned against it. "Pete." She said, "Pete? Oh, my God! Hey, it's been a long time. Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy, Wynonna." Pete responded, about to tap the white ball. At least until Wynonna picked it up.

"Hey!" He said, standing up.

"Hey!" Wynonna repeated, "I know it's been, like, a million years since we dated, but, um, remember you 19th birthday party? I left early."

"You said you had cramps." Pete replied, taking the ball from her.

"Yeah." Wynonna said.

"'Mega cramps.'" Pete quoted.

"Mega lied. I, uh..." Wynonna began, "Oooh, I-I went home with another fella."

Just then a young man around the same age as Pete hurried up to the other side of Wynonna. "Bro, the table's getting told."

"Shut up Kyle." Pete replied, "Who'd you go home with?"

"Hmmm..."Wynonna began, glancing over to Kyle, "Ohh..." At last she came out with it. "Brother."

"You are such a shit, Wynonna!" Kyle exclaimed.

Pete hit Kyle with the pool cue, but Kyle got out of the way. Waverly started to walk over to see what was going on as Kyle fled the bar with Pete in hot pursuit, dropping the broken pool cue.

"Wait!" Wynonna exclaimed, "You have to forgive...me." Then slapped her side before walking over to the bar and picked up a bottle someone had left on the counter next to Waverly beginning to drink.

Waverly asked, "Hey, what just happened with the York boys?"

"Funny story, g-good story." Wynonna replied in a strained voice, "Uh, we found the killer. " She took a drink from the bottle. "He gives his victims two hours to, uh, be forgiven for their sins, or he cuts them up!"

"Oh, not that funny!" Waverly responded.

"He also travels through mirrors, and guess who his next victim is." Wynonna added, gesturing to herself with the bottle.

Waverly was stunned for a moment then scared. "Wynonna, we need to get you on the first bus out of town!" She said urgently.

"No, I'm done running." Wynonna insisted, "And there's a lot of mirrors on busses. I hate busses." She sat the bottle back down on the bar.

"OK, what's the plan?" Waverly asked.

"OK." Wynonna began, folding her hands, "I need you to find the Revenant's original human name and then meet me back at the office. Sam says we need extra hands." Then she turned around and walked off.

"Wait!" Waverly called out, "Hey, Wynonna, I need more to go on!"

Wynonna turned around. "Uh..."She began, "Uhhh, scary guy, mutton chops. Sorry, I'm supposed to go find all the people I've ever hurt and beg their stupid forgiveness!" Then she ran out.

"But everyone hates you, Wynonna!" Waverly called after her.

Wynonna stuck her head back in. "I'm aware."

Waverly had an idea of who might could help.

A beep went off as Waverly walked into the jail. Doc was lying down, but sat up when she came in."I used to get a good night's sleep in the old-gray bar hotel, but now it's pure torture. Which I've gathered you've come to enjoy watching."

Waverly just stared him down. "You said some really mean things."

"You tracked me like a common horse thief." Doc countered.

"Then you shot at me." Waverly reminded him.

"No, I shot near you." Doc argued, "Nonetheless, I regret the episode. Is that why you came down here?"

"No." Waverly answered, "No. I come with a proposition. You saw the Revenant, right? The guy in the mirrors? So, help me identify him, and I'll get you out of here."

"Ha!" Doc exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the bars, "I will happily oblige."

Waverly pulled back a bit. "OK. Here" She said, before heading him her tick proforilo through the bars, "Newspaper clippings, municipal records, police reports I'm totally not supposed to have."

Doc was genuinely impressed. "Waverly, you have put together the most through resource on the Revenants. You are one natural-born investigator, just like your great-great-granddaddy, and I reckon, the true keeper of the Earp flame. Can't blame you for being miffed."

"What?" Waverly responded, "'Miffed?' Who said I was 'miffed'?"

"Well, I'll be dammed." Doc said upon seeing something in the profile. He turned it around, revealing a black and white picture of a man that matched Wynonna's rough description. "Here" He said, handing the proforilo back to her, "This is the face of the man I saw."

Waverly turned it over. " 'August Hamilton?' "

"Everyone went to see Auggie for a shave and to confess their sins." Doc explained.

"What was he?" Waverly asked, "Like, that Father Confessor?"

"Well, in a town with no church you needed one." Doc replied, "But Wyatt found out about a cattle rustler who confessed his crimes to ole Father Auggie. So, Wyatt aimed to put Auggie on the witness stand."

Waverly could see where this was going. "Let me take a wild guess. Auggie never made it to court."

"Mm-mm." Doc confirmed, "Disappeared the night before the trail. People say foul play was involved."

One thing didn't make sense to Waverly. "Wait. How can August be a Revenant, I mean, if Wyatt didn't kill him?"

"Oh, but he did." Doc replied, "Most definitely. See, by forcing him to testify, Wyatt signed his death certificate."

Waverly paused a minute, contemplating what Doc had just said. Then she shook it off, saying, "Wynonna needs my help," then headed for the door.

"Hey, you promised my release." Doc called after her.

She turned back around, walking up to the cell. "You know, Sam is gonna kill me." She said, "I really should ask him first."

"You let me out, we go see him together?" Doc offered, "He won't mind a bit."

Seeing that Sam was a reasonable person, Waverly thought they could make him see the logic in letting Doc out. She was wrong. Upon their arrival at the station Sam, Doc, _and_ Wynonna got into a three-way screaming match.

"You belong in jail!" Sam shouted, pointing at the immortal gun-slinger.

"Oh, you know damn well I didn't do it!" Doc shouted back.

At that point, they all started cutting each other off until a loud whistled silenced them. They all turned around to find a rather irate-looking Waverly. "Hey!" She shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She marched over to the group, continuing, "The Barber is coming to slice up Wynonna, and you guys are blundering like a big bunch of bratty babies!" She let out a huff, and finished with a terse, "Thank you."

"Sorry, Waverly." Sam said, his eyes downcast.

"Me, too." Doc mumbled.

"Yeah." Wynonna added.

They began to prepare the setting up floodlight and turning off the room ones, as well as sitting up a black rectangle in a dark frame.

"That's a black mirror." Sam explained as he worked, "Made from Obsidian."

"Was it on special at Ikea?" Wynonna joked.

"Funny." Sam responded, "I remember a witch me and Dean met on haunt once had one. I was actually surprised she was able to get it to me that fast."

"What else do you have in your storehouse, Sam?" Waverly asked, smiling a little, ""The Ark of the Covenant?"

"You know full well that Ark of the Covenant is in pieces." Sam replied, pulling a trap with a pangram drawn on it across the floor, "And you know that one piece we had was destroyed."

 _Right,_ Wynonna thought. Sometimes she forgot the crazy stuff Sam was into before they met. Sometimes she got the feeling she didn't even know the half of it.

"You surprise me, Jones." Doc spoke up, "I would have never figured you for a practitioner of the hoodoo-voodoo."

"This isn't a joke, Doc." Sam replied, sitting the mirror on the pentagram, "It's our best way at beating this guy." He walked over to the other side of the room to pick up a book, continuing, "This ritual calls the spirit by name, and then the spirit will become flesh. " He walked over to Wynonna, "And you, Wynonna will shoot him."

"So, I'm bait?" Wynonna asked.

"More like the only person who can use the gun." Sam answered, "And don't worry, I'll be right here with the Colt if things go sideways." Blowing the dust off the book he picked up he walked over to Waverly. "You studied ancient languages, right?"

"Yeah." Waverly answered.

Wynonna cocked her head in their direction. "You have?"

"How is your Latin?" Sam asked.

"Ego sum totaliter stupet balls." Waverly answered, "That's Latin for 'I'm totally amaze-balls.'"

Sam handed her the book. "OK then." As he arranged candles he continued to speak, "We will be evoking August by name...but other spirits will try to slip through. And some of them..."

"More like a least half of them." Charlie butted in.

"...Still have a bone to pick with me." Sam finished ignoring her. He couldn't let her distract him. Not with Wynonna's life on the line.

"Ones you sent back or..."Wynonna's voice trailed off.

"We're all guilty of something, right Wy?" Sam responded ruefully.

It was then Doc spoke up. "We're just gonna flap our gums or we gonna get to it?"

They each got on a side of the pentagram. Waverly began to read from the tome. "August Hamilton, extra velum dicam audite vocem meam. Quia audisti vocem August Hamilton te iubeo velum coram me transire."

There was a whispering sound, like wind and then an eerie female voice called out, "Sam! Sam!"

"No, Mictian, you will not pass." Sam said, attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Sam!" The voice called out again.

Waverly looked unsure as to what to do now, so Sam instructed, "Waverly, don't stop. Go."

"Hm, " Waverly began, "Apparueris mihi spiritus carnem ipsum praecipio tibi."

The mirror starting glowing blue. Suddenly Sam felt something come into him, forcing his head back. "Ah!" He screamed in pain, as the flood light exploded in blasts of sparks. When it cleared Sam was bent over on the floor, then his eyes opened, an almost demonic black, then he flew up into the air. He just stayed there like that for a moment, then his head flipped back and in a demonic voice threatened, "I'll dine on your souls!" He looked around the room, snapping like an animal. "Grrr! Hahaha!"

 _Oh, God, please no, not again._ Wynonna though. She couldn't lose another friend like this, especially not him. _Please not him._

"Sorry, friend, that's not on the menu." Doc said, pointing his gun at Sam.

"No, Doc, wait!" Waverly screamed, trying to save Sam's life. "Uh..." She saw a taster and got an idea. "Oh, here!" She said, picking it up and shoving it in Doc's face, "Try 50,000 volts!"

"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

"Zap him!" Waverly ordered.

"No!" Wynonna pleaded, "That'll kill him!"

"Well, he's gonna kill us!" Doc shouted back, taking the taster.

Sam, or rather the creature inside him, growled and looked like it was about to charge at Doc, who shoved the taster Sam's stomach. Sam screamed then crashed to the ground.

Wynonna stared at the unconscious form, everything else blurry until Waverly called in alarm, "Wynonna!"

She turned around and time to cause August, alive and apparently in the flesh, to topple over to the ground as he tried to attack her. She looked over to the mirror and saw him in it, then let out a gasp as she also him walking towards her.

Both she and Doc raised their guns and fired causing August to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Everything went still for a moment until Waverly said, "Sam!"

The youngest Earp rushed to Sam's side urgently saying, "Sam! Hey! Hey!" She turned around to Wynonna, "He's not breathing!"


	48. Death Rock

Back at the hotel everyone was thinking about what to do next-and what would happen if they didn't. When Castiel' phone went off. "Guys." He said urgently, "Tommy just gave me the location."

By the time they got there, the fans who got tickets were starting to enter the bar.

"Ugh." Cas groaned in frustration, looking down at his phone as Mary and Dean raided the Impala, "Tommy's still not answering." He was starting to fear for the man's safety, considering he had ratted on the Devil himself.

"Well, he got us here. That's all that matters." Dean said. He shut the car, revealing a pair of handcuffs.

"What are the handcuffs for?" Crowley asked, "You have Girlie's golden egg. Besides, like they could hold him."

"They held me." Cas pointed out.

"You're not him." Crowley shot back.

"We have no sure bets, okay?" Dean interjected, "And we need something that might at least slow him down while the egg is doing it thing."

"That shouldn't be necessary." Ida Marie spoke up, "It works almost instantly."

"Almost being the operative word." Bella added in.

"Oh, great pep talk." Crowley snarked, "Go team."

"Guys, we're here to do more than just take a shot a Lucifer." Mary reminded them.

"We are?" Crowley asked.

"Yes," Mary responded, not believing she actually had to say this, "We need to save the people inside, too."

"I'll take Lucifer." Cas volunteered, "He's my responsibility."

"No, he's not." Bella argued, "He's all our responsibility."

"And besides, if you're not careful you could wind up exercising _yourself_ along with him." Ida Marie said.

"Well, at least I can distract him for you." Cas responded, "The only way you'll clear the crowd without drawing fire is if he's other wised engaged."

"Engaged in what, Cas?" Dean challenged, "Killing you?"

"Cas, you'll last..."Mary began, "Three minutes, tops."

"Then I'll buy you three minutes." Cas reasoned.

"Make it four." Crowley volunteered, causing everyone to exchange looks and stare in disbelief, "What? I help."

"Might as well make it five." Bella said, stepping forward.

"Six." Ida Marie added, "Wanting to do her part.

"You know we could use some help, too, right?" Dean said, gesturing between him and Mary.

Meanwhile, backstage, the members of the band how hadn't seen the incident were in high spirits.

"Did you see that crowd?" One band mate laughed, "Man, I have not seen an audience this hyped since we headlined Monsters of Rock in '91, man."

"No." Another band mate agreed.

"And the girls?" The first one continued.

"Hm-mmm?" The second replied.

"Perfect age." The first one said.

"Ooh." The second one responded.

Tommy, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, almost in a daze.

"Tommy." The first band mate said, snapping his fingers, "You okay?"

Then the second one chuckled saying, "Our fearless leader."

As Lucifer approached he broke two band mates' necks, before turning his attention on the third, "How you feeling about the show, Tommy?"

After watching Lucifer kill his band mates, Tommy was speechless with fear.

"Yeah." Lucifer said, "Me, too." In a whisper, he said, "The nerves." He picked up a guitar and played a couple of off-key cords. "Whoops! Guess I should've practiced before tonight." He put down the guitar, "Or, you know, ever."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Who I was...well, that doesn't matter." Lucifer answered, "Who I am? Well, I'm Vince Vincenete, rock god. And after carefully deliberation, I've decided to cut the dead weight." He leaned over into Tommy's ear and whispered, "I'm going solo."

However, before Lucifer snapped his fingers, Castiel barged in and grabbed onto his left hand, preventing him from finishing the job.

"Castiel." Lucifer noted, before pushing him back to remove his hands.

"Aah!" Cas let out as he hit the wall.

"Took you long enough." Lucifer said, "Did you bring the rest of the Little Rascals?"

Crowley pulled back a curtain. "Just me."

"Spanky." Lucifer mocked.

"And, you know, I'm here, too." Dean stepped forward.

Lucifer smirked. "Really? This is the best you can scrounge up?"

In the audience, the women were trying to find a way to get everyone out.

"Sorry." Mary said after bumping into a fan. It was then she saw a fire switch and motioned her plan to the other two.

"Hey, you guys-" Bella spoke up, "-you guys smell smoke?"

However, no one could hear them over the screaming of, "One, two, three! Vince! Vince!"

Meanwhile, things were going no better backstage.

"Did not take you for the martyr tape, Crowley." Lucifer said.

"Honestly neither did we-" Dean admitted.

"I'm really not." Crowley interjected, his eyes not leaving Lucifer, "I just hate you that much." He then raised a hand to drag Lucifer across the wall. "What are you doing, Lucifer? You mean nothing to those kids out there. You think they'd draw blood for you? By choice?"

"Well...I thought I'd at least ask." Lucifer replied, "And if they won't give it up by choice, maybe I'll just take it."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because it's fun." Lucifer replied, "Because I can? And because being Lucifer? So much Judeo-Christian baggage. But Vince? He's famous. Everybody loves him." The Lucifer also raised his hand and dragged Crowley against the wall.

"Uhh!" Crowley moaned as he was dragged across it.

"And I need love." Lucifer continued, "I had a really jacked childhood. " Then, noticing the one surviving band member trying to escape the room, he had, "Hey, Tommy." Before anyone could stop him, he had snapped the poor man's neck.

"You think this is fun?" Castiel asked, disgusted.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Lucifer scoffed, " I was inside you."

Dean was about to make a comment only to find himself flung against the wall, as well.

Turning back to Cas, Lucifer continued, "I know what a weak, duty-bound..."He swiftly knocked Cas aside as he attempted to attack him, "...pleasureless dullard you are."

"-Aah!" Cas screamed in pain as he hit a hard surface.

"And you." Lucifer said, turning his attention to Crowley, "Bad doggie! Sit!" Then he turned to Crowley and smashed him with the guitar.

"Ow!" Crowley groaned, "Uhh!"

Meanwhile, in the crowd, the women had split up, questioning anyone as to if they smelt smoke.

"No, seriously," Ida Marie called out, "I-I-I think I smell smoke everyone."

"Sure, you're not having a stroke?" The man she was talking to asked.

"Hey, I'm serious." Ida Marie entreated, "We need to get out of here."

"_Step off, Mom!" The girl Mary had been talking to demanded, pushing her away.

"Hey, listen to me." Mary said, grabbing a hold of her, "We've got to go, okay?'

"What's your problem girl?" The young woman said, pushing her away, "Get off of me!"

"We gotta-" Mary continued, before seeing security, "All right." She started to back away but it was too late.

"Get this bitch off of me!" The girl screamed.

"No, listen to me, okay?" Mary entreated, "Listen, we gotta get out of here."

"What's your problem, old woman?" The girl demanded.

Just then security came over to them.

"Okay." Mary said, as they forced her to break it up, "All right, yeah. Okay. Look, we gotta get everybody out of here."

While all that was going on, Bella was taking a more proactive approach, making her way over to the emergency switch. She pulled it and it went off.

"Fire!" Someone yelled in response.

At the sound of the alarm Lucifer paused from attacking Crowley with the guitar. "Clever girl." He said, assuming it was Sam and Sam alone. With a wave of his hand the alarm stopped and the music started again.

"No." Mary said, trying to keep people from going back in, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, no." Bella added to herself in a hushed voice.

Lucifer hit Crowley a few more times before turning to Castiel, who was on his knees.

"Stick around for the after party." He smirked, before descending onto the sage, "Hello, L. A!" He shouted, causing the fan to cheer, having no clue the danger they were in.


	49. Forgiven?

For a minute Wynonna stood in shock, everything in a haze.

"Wake up." Waverly ordered, shaking and slapping Sam before turning to her sister. "Wynonna! Quick!"

That snapped her out of it, causing Wynonna to run over to them, crouching down at his side. "Yeah, give us room!"

"OK." Waverly responded, doing just that.

"Oh, God." Wynonna said, putting two fingers on his neck. No pulse. "Hmm." She quickly put her lips to his in an attempt to reinstate him. When nothing happened she tried it again, before performing chest compressions and then mouth-to-mouth again. _No._ She thought, as she started the compressions again, _this can't happen, I can't lose him._ "Sam, please!" She begged aloud, still continuing compressions.

Suddenly Sam gasped, coming to.

Doc aimed in his gun at the man on the floor, just in case, as Sam started to cough.

Wynonna let out a breath of relief as Sam panted. "Hey." She breathed.

"Hey." Sam replied weakly.

Waverly smiled as a mildly disappointed Doc lowered his weapon.

""Ah, we need to regroup." Sam said, "Gotta make a plan. He's gonna come back for you."

"Wait, I don't get it." Waverly spoke up, "Wynonna shot him right between the eyes with Peacemaker."

"No." Sam corrected, still on his back on the ground, "He wasn't made of flesh. He was toying with us." Then he got into another coughing fit, rolling over on his side.

"Well, he might be traveling through a mirror, but he's still a Revenant." Waverly said, "Okay? His body has to exist somewhere."

All was quiet for a moment until Sam jolted up, causing Wynonna to yelp, then he turned over as water poured from his mouth.

"Eurgh!" Doc groaned as the girls got to their feet.

Then it struck Wynonna. "Oh, my God, he's coughing up water."

"Well, if you give him a bit of laudanum, he'll be alright." Doc brushed it off.

"That's not what I mean." Wynonna responded, "Look!" She pointed to the wet foot prints August had left on the ground. Putting hands against either side of her head as she thought, Wynonna continued, "OK, OK, water! That's reflective, right? OK. So, what if his body is in the water? What if he's using water to project himself?! " She clapped her hands. "I feel so smart right now!"

"We gotta go." Sam groaned, trying to get up, "We need to go. And we need to-"

"No!" Wynonna cut him off, gently shoving him to ground, "You need to sit your ass down as rest."

"We got this, hombre." Doc added.

That did _not_ instill confidence in Sam, as Wynonna was still in peril, and he didn't trust Doc as far as he could throw him. "Look, she'll need back up." He rasped, fining enough strength to sound menacing as he threatened, "You mess this up, and I will end you."

"I don't mess up." Doc assured him, before sauntering off to confer with Wynonna. "I seem to recall long ago some men of negliable character telling me of a certain lake they'd go to make certain "problems" go away with an anchor and chain."

"Mm-hmm." Wynonna replied.

"What if some scoundrel was paid to make Mr. Hamilton go away?" Doc suggested.

Wynonna sighed. Of course, the corpse would be at the bottom of a lake. Of course, Doc would know where it is. "OK, 'scoundrel,' what's this lake called?"

That lead to Wynonna, Waverly, and Doc walking through the yellow, dead grass pass a sign that read, "Big Deep Lake," to an empty hole where said late use to be.

" I guess 'Tiny, Muddy, Shit-Puddle' was taken." Wynonna quipped.

"Yeah." Waverly added, "They might have dragged the late for fracking, but at least it'll make it easier for us to find the Barber."

It was then Wynonna caught a glimpse of August in what precious little water remained in Big Deep Lake.

"Yeah, super easy," Wynonna said, "There he is."

Both Wynonna and Doc pulled their weapons, and Wynonna fired into the lake, causing the murky water to splash.

"Another reflection." Doc observed.

The trio turned around, looking every witch-way for the murderous barber.

"He's here." Wynonna said as they started to walk, "Somewhere."

Three headed down the hill, when suddenly another splash came from the water, a chain around his ankle. Wynonna and Doc both raised their guns, but neither fired as August landed a few feet away from Wynonna, the chain rattling.

"Wynonna, move!" Doc ordered, aiming at August.

"I can't!" Wynonna replied, "He's done something to me!" Her heart started beating even faster with terror as she felt the cold blade hovering just above her throat. "Ah-ah-ah!"

"Tick-tock." August mocked, "Tick-tock. Forgiven? Or not?"

"Oh, come now, Auggie, you know it's me you want." Doc offered, his gun trained on the Revenant, "It was these hands that secured those chains and put you in that lake."

"Yes." August crooned, "You're the guiltiest of us all, Doc. But you feel no remorse. Not like this one." He made a small cut in Wynonna's throat which cause her to let out a soft moan of fear, bringing him perverse satisfaction.

"Search your heart, Wynonna." August commanded, "Who have you hurt the most?"

Wynonna's mind raced, going through all the possibilities. She had to figure this out. _Now._ Then her eyes landed on her little sister, and it hit her. "It's you."

Waverly glanced between Wynonna and Doc, realizing the implication.

"Wav, of course, it's you." Wynonna elaborated. Why hadn't she seen it before?!

"No!" Waverly protested, "I mean, sure, you've done dumb stuff, but you're my sister, OK? I'll always forgive you."

"Not for this." August declared with fiendish glee, "What wrong have you done that she could never forgive?' Then he laughed, actually _licking_ his blade."

"Ugh!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Eww! I'm...I'm sorry I killed Dad!" That had to be it. What else could it be.

But if that Barber's chuckling was any indication, that wasn't it.

"Sorry I let them take Willa!" Wynonna tried. God knows it still bothered _her_.

But August laughed again.

"Is it 'cause I left?" Wynonna guessed, becoming visibly panicked, "Right? I'm sorry!"

"No, God, I'm over it, OK?" Waverly replied, becoming emotional as well, "You came back! You came back and now you're here, and you're the chosen one, and... that's definitely not what I'm mad about."

"Then what are you..." Wynonna began, "What do you mean 'the chosen-'" Then it hit her.

Waverly just stared at her, her mouth open, speechless.

"Wav, just say it, say it." Wynonna told her.

"I should be the heir!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should." Wynonna replied. Waverly was the one who had done all the research, the one who was investigating, the one who _wanted_ it. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Waverly said desperately.

"Not in your heart." August informed her.

"I forgive her!" Waverly exclaimed.

"Say goodbye." August said.

"No!" Waverly screamed, as Doc fired a shot.

The distraction was enough for Wynonna to break around, turning around and leveling Peacemaker at August. "Guilty, sinner, forgiveness." Wynonna began, giving him a taste of his own medicine, "Just another dude telling me what I've done wrong. But now..." She pulled back the fan of the gun, "I'm about to do some right." The she fired, putting one round in Augusts' head.

As the ground started to glow and August started to sink in, he panicked, groaning and franticly clawing at the ground. But it was no use. Soon, the ground sucked him in and sealed him away, like he was never even there.

They all stood there in silence, Doc holstering his gun.

Wynonna felt at the cut at her throat, letting out a small huff. Then she looked at Waverly who crossed her arms, looking rather ashamed. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Or if there was anything they _could_ say.


	50. Satan, Your Kingdom Must Come Down

In spite of himself, Lucifer was amazed at how many people had shown up. "What a crowd!" He said sincerely, which was a rarity for him.

"I love you, Vince!" A woman shouted from the crowd.

"Look at all those fresh, new faces." Lucifer said, coming back to himself, "Everyone excited?"

The clapping and cheering intensified.

"Yeah, you should be!" Lucifer bragged, "Tonight's not gonna be a typical show. Tonight, you're gonna see and feel things you never saw or felt before."

"Yeah!" The fans responded in unison.

"Things might get a little bit messy." Lucifer warned them.

The fans continued cheering, causing Lucifer to smile.

"Ah, screw it." Mary huffed, before pulling out her gun and firing it into the air.

The fans started to scream, one of them near enough to see her shouting, "She's got a gun!" They started to head towards the exit.

"We gotta go!" Ida Marie declared, pretending to be part of the crowd, "We gotta go! Go, go! Come on, guys!"

Bella joined her in yelling at the crowd, trying to get everyone out faster. Lucifer tried to stop the crowd by closing the doors, but the girls grabbed onto to them, trying to hold them open, so that everybody could go out.

"No, no." Bella called out desperately, "No, no, no." She grunted as she tried to keep the door open, "Go!" She told one of the stragglers, comminuting in a strained voice, "Go." Both young woman grunted and groaned as they fought against the force.

Just as the last person got out Lucifer forced the doors shut. When he saw the three women who had rescued the crowd, he was surprised. "Well, this isn't what I expected," He admitted, but smiling wickedly he added, "But I can still have some fun with it."

Castiel appeared on the stage, hitting Lucifer with a guitar. "Hey, assbutt." He grunted before being deflected.

It enough time for Mary to take to the stage, snapping the warded cuffs on Lucifer. He simply shrugged them off, then grabbed her by her braid. "Well, well, well," He said, pulling her close and talking into her ear, "Aren't you the pretty one. Oh, I might keep you around."

Dean forced the bile raising up back down into his throat and resisted the urge to run to his mother's aid, and finished the sigil he was painting, placing his hand on it.

At that point Lucifer remembered he had an audience. "Oh, hey, everyone," He said, before releasing his hold on Mary and throwing her off the stage, "Enjoying the show? " He started to walk around, saying, "Mm, guy, you know I could end you long with a snap of my fingers? Why would I do that when you can't do anything..."

Dean cut off, beginning to chant, "Vade retro..."

Lucifer turned around. "Dean, we've done this dance so many times."

Dean ignored him continuing, "Princeps inferni."

The Generator started to glow in Dean's hand and Lucifer actually started to look worried. He started to walk towards Dean when the Generator shot a white light at Lucifer's chest, driving him away. As strong wind was created by the light stream and Dean struggled to keep his place.

Helping Ida Marie hold Mary up with one arm, Bella pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the place beside the building with the other. "Rowena, now!"

In the building next door, Rowena was standing over the table with a large bowel and candles on it. She dropped something into the bowl causing flames to erupt. She began chanting, "Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!"

Meanwhile, back in the concert building, the light pulse continued for several seconds as the wind and noise picked up in the room. Lucifer's face started to crack and light could be seen under his skin.

"This isn't over, Dean!" He yelled.

"Go to Hell!" Dean yelled back.

"Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!" Rowena continued to chant, "Mah tay, ez loh, say tah!"

A stream of white light streamed out of Lucifer 's mouth, swirled around the room before finally going down to a heating vent.

The room went quiet as Vince's body fell to the floor. Cas hurried over to check his pulse. He looked up, shaking his head.

A somber pall fell over the group. They knew there hadn't been much chance of saving the vessel, but it was still disheartening. But then had done it. They had gone up against the Devil and actually won.

"Come on," Dean said finally, "Let's get out of here."

A half a day later the Winchesters plus back staggered into the bunker, victorious but weary. "Guys!" Dean called out, "Guys, we're back!"

There was the found of someone running and Emma calling out, "Dad?!" She came into view, staring at them for a moment, before running up the stairs calling out, "Adam, Andy, they're back!"

"Uhh! "Dean grunted as Emma made contact with his chest. "Andy stayed? What, were you all keeping vigil?"

"You went up against the Devil, man." Andy reasoned, coming into view with Adam, "We were all still worried. I mean, what if the demons want vengeance now?"

"Don't worry," Mary reassured them, heading down the stars, "Nothing we can't handle."

She approached the pair and Adam scooted away, looking at her dubiously. Mary backed off, giving the boy his space. She had no clue why the boy was so awkward around her.

"So, where's Ida?" Andy spoke up.

"She said had to go meet her dad to give him back the generator." Mary answered.

"Should we be worried about her?" Castiel asked, "Given what you believe about her family situation?"

"I'm sure I was over-reacting." Dean replied, "She seems better -adjusted than most of them, and he did give her the generator, so how bad could he be?"

Meanwhile, at what would look like to anyone else to be an overly-guarded shipping port in Wichita, Ida Marie walked back the guards, waving goodbye to one she knew from back home as she walked into what appeared to be a crate.

When she entered she found herself in empty white hallway.

"Hello?!" She called out, walking down the hall, "Is anyone here?" After a second she called out, "Dad?"

"Ms. Ketch," A familiar voice said behind her. Startled, she whirled around and saw Mick standing there. "I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon." He continued, "The Winchesters giving you trouble?"

"No," Ida Marie replied, "I just need to return something to my dad. Is he here?"

"Come with me, I'll take you do him." Mick offered.

As Ida followed him down the hall, he continued, "So things are going well, then?"

"I think so," Ida Marie said, sounding a bit unsure, "I mean, they haven't kicked me out or tried to kill me, so I guess that's a good sign."

"Probably." Mick replied. In truth, he had been rather apprehensive about putting Ida Marie on this because she was young, and inexperienced, but after the disaster with Toni, something radical had to be done, and he knew from experience the child could charm anyone without even trying.

"I did find out something disturbing, though." Ida Marie admitted.

"And what's that?" Mick asked.

"We might have a crossroad demon problem." Ida Marie answered, "Apparently Bella Talbot sold her soul while she still lived in Brittan."

Before Mick could respond they, both caught site of her father, head to toe in black, wiping his face in front a door that almost blended into the wall."

"Mr. Ketch," Mick called out, "I found someone I think you're going to be pleased to see."

And indeed, Arthur Ketch's face visibly brightened upon seeing his daughter. "Glad you found your way, Poppet." He said, embracing her, "So you do have it?"

She pulled out the golden spear.

"Do I even want to know why she has that?" Mick asked.

"Probably not, seeing as she won't even tell me about it." Ketch replied.

Mick made note to look into whatever this was later, when Ketch wasn't around to get over-protective, and said, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to tell home office we apparently have a crossroad demon issue." Looking at Ida Marie he added, "Which I want to know more about later," before walking off.

"Cross road demon problem?" Ketch asked, looking almost intrigued.

"Remember Bella Talbot?" Ida Marie replied, "Turns out she sold her soul while still in Brittan."

"Oh," Ketch responded, "Well, that's embarrassing. Now, I believe you wanted to retain custody of your rat."

"Algernon's a hamster." Ida Marie corrected him.

"I blamed myself for your attachment to that bloody thing." Ketch though aloud, "I should have let you get a pet as a child." After a beat, he started to search his pocket saying, "That reminds me, somehow, I found something I thought you'd like."

"Dad, you know at certain age you don't have to get me something every time you leave town?" Ida told him, "Especially when we're on the same mission."

 _Not exactly the same,_ He thought as he pulled out a jet heart with a flower design, hung on a metal chain.

"It's beautiful," Ida Marie gasped, as he walked over to her and put in on her neck, fastening the clasp. "Thank you-" She began, but then she was interrupted by the sound of someone struggling and kicking behind the door, so hard it shook it. There was some muffled screaming as well.

"Dad," Ida Marie began slowly, "What's behind that door?"

Ketch sighed. "Sorry, Poppet," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Can't tell you that. Unless you wanted to tell me what you needed the generator for?"

"Sorry Dad," Ida Marie replied, "Can't you tell you that."

"Oh, so you are mine." Ketch said, "Now if you would just follow me-" In his head he was thinking, _when are they going to fix that bloody sound-proofing?_


	51. Not Over Yet

Wynonna pulled up in the truck to a spot in the middle of nowhere. She turned to Doc, who was in the shotgun seat, and asked, "Sure you're gonna be okay out here?"

"Sleeping under the open sky?" Doc replied, "I'll be dandy." He was more concerned about Wynonna at the moment, "But what about you, little darlin'? Had yourself one Hell of a pony ride."

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "I'm just glad it's over. This one cut pretty close to the bone."

Doc realized he had something to tell her. "Back and my day, I wronged many a person, and some done me wrong in turn, but the only regret I have is that I never apologized to Wyatt."

Wynonna looked up. "You told me last time you saw him, it was all good."

"I do not recall what lie I told you." Doc informed her, "I was probably drunk."

"I was 8 a.m." Wynonna reminded him.

"I was definitely drunk." Doc replied.

Wynonna smiled.

"I do not have much in this world, besides memories and regret." Doc continued, "It would be nice for you to have more." And then he got out of the car, leaving Wynonna alone with her thoughts.

Half-heartedly looking at her investigation, Waverly sighed. Her eyes were looking down when heard a familiar voice say, "Sorry."

She looked to see Wynonna standing in the doorway.

"You ate all the corn chips again." Waverly guessed.

"No." Wynonna replied softly, "Yeah." After a moment, she continued, "I'm serious. I'm really sorry about being the heir."

"Pff, no." Waverly responded, "I only said that because Vidal Sassoon would have killed you if I didn't find something to be mad at you about. I didn't actually mean it."

"Yeah, you did." Wynonna said, not letting go that easily.

"Well, it was a stupid thing to say." Waverly replied, sounding frustrated.

Wynonna closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, before this turned into a fight. "OK." She said, "We're gonna do this the hard way." Then she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid with a pink label on it.

"The bubblegum sake I imported from Japan!" Waverly exclaimed.

Wynonna took the cap off the bottle and took a large gulp of a liquid that tasted like a cross between pink bubblegum and fire.

"Hey!" Waverly screamed in protest.

Wynonna lowered the bottle. "Oh, that's gross!"

"It's unique." Waverly corrected her.

"Try it." Wynonna said, handing the bottle to her.

Waverly accepted the bottle and took a swing. It was just as bad as Wynonna said, but she wasn't about to admit it. "See?" She said instead, "Not-not so bad." Then she started coughing, revealing the truth.

"Wav," Wynonna said, "It's okay to just be honest. For once."

Waverly just stared at Wynonna until she knew that she'd been beat. "Fine."

Wynonna slid down.

"I spent years compiling research on the Revenants." Waverly began, "I did a four-year university degree by correspondence on ancient cultures and languages because I thought that maybe-maybe I could break the curse. And you, who's never tried to be good at anything in life, got to be the special one ... while I just got to be Waverly."

"Who everybody loves because you're so awesome." Wynonna informed her.

Waverly didn't response, continuing to work at her desk.

"I mean, you have a million reasons to hate me, and you still love me." Wynonna continued, "It's what I love about you, dude."

Waverly was trying to stay mad, but her heart was softening. "Pass me the booze."

Wynonna obliged. "Isn't this the part where you say you love me, too?"

Waverly took a swing of her wasted money. "You know, you're awfully needy for a lone wolf."

"Hmm." Wynonna mused, "You know, maybe we should see if Sam wants some of that swill."

"Yeah, is he okay?" Waverly responded, "He checked on me when we got back, but I haven't seen or heard anything from him since."

"Did he- " Wynonna began, "Did he seem okay?"

"A little shaky." Waverly answered, "Worried about you, but other than that yeah."

Meanwhile Sam took a deep breath as Charlie appeared for what he thought would be the very last time.

It all made sense. The Barber could sense guilt, and he had sense Sam's guilt over Charlie. He didn't know why he had manifested differently with him but that meant it was over now.

"So, I guess this is it," He said solemnly, "This is goodbye."

Charlie barked out a mocking laugh. "It's cute that you think it's over." She said, smiling without warmth "You are so adorable, Sammy." She started to walk around him, like a predator circling her prey, "Let's see if this makes sense to you: You just happen to get out of the cage, then are able to survive having your soul out, then having it shoved back in back with the help of a magical wall provided by Death of all people, and then that wall breaks, and you somehow manage to survive _that,_ as well. Not to mention all the parts that are just-too farfetched to believe. You know, Cas turning evil, well, maybe not that part but the way it happened, I mean, I could poke holes in that all day, then in the process he lets out a bunch of black goo shape shifters are nigh invulnerable to the point where God had to lock them up, but are weakened by _peroxide_ of all things. I mean, serious, God seriously couldn't get his hands on some cleaning fluid? Then you get this close," She got within inches of him and held two fingers close together, "To closing the gates of Hell then right at the finish line you don't, then the ex-scribe of God who has been a shut-in for melinia tricks one of your only remaining allies to kick all the angels out of Heaven. Then once you get that more or less fixed, you kill Death- _Death_ himself-and release some extremely bad thing called the Darkness. I mean, how vague can you get? Oh, but she's God's sister! There's no reference to such a creature in any non-Pagan religion, but, okay. And then, OMG, Godof all things finally shows up and its Chuck, the prophet that everyone thought was dead!" She finally started laughing like a crazy person before calming down just enough to say, "I myself was one of the biggest clues of all! A super cute lesbian hacker who just happens to be like a sister to him. Sure, maybe me being real is possible, but Wynonna, a smoking hot broken bird who's literally cursed, Purgatory, you just happening to find them and embarking on a new life-altering mission just when you need it the most." She got deathly silently for a moment, looking Sam in the eye as she said, "It's all fake Sammy."

"You're lying." Sam replied weakly, "You can't be right about any of it."

She laughed again before snapping her fingers, saying, "I can if I'm the one who made everything up." To Sam's pure terror he turned into Lucifer.

"Wynonna!" He screamed, desperate for help, "Waverly!" Sam's fear engulfed him now, and he called for the person he always did when he was scared, forgetting he was gone. "Dean!"

"Wynonna!" Lucifer mocked, "Waverly! Dean!" Then he smiled wickedly, "Scream all you want Sammy, it's just you and me and all eternity and the cage! Good morning Vietnam!"


	52. Right Here

Wynonna and Waverly leapt to their feet as Sam's screams echoed throughout the house. "Sam!" Wynonna screamed as they ran towards his room.

"You're not real!" They heard Sam screaming, "Get away!"

"I'm not real, or you want me to get away?" Lucifer asked Sam in his room, "It can't be both. It has to be one or the other.

After what was a few seconds, but what seemed like forever to them, Wynonna and Waverly arrived and the doorway and found Sam cowering in the corner, looking at something they couldn't see.

"Sam!" Wynonna called out again, running to him, Waverly at her side. They both crouched down and began looking him over, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You're not real." He repeated, looking at her.

"Okay," Wynonna began, confused, "Who's not-hold up, are you talking to me? "

"He says you're not real." Sam responded, "Says he made you."

"Okay, who is he?!" Wynonna demanded.

"Lucifer." Sam answered.

That caused Wynonna to pause for a moment. "Lucifer?" She asked at last, "As in Beelzebub? The Serpent? The Adversary-"

"We get it, Wy," Waverly cut her off, "He has many names, but that's not exactly helping the situation right now. "

"Right." Wynonna agreed, "Sam, could please, very calmly, explain to us why you think-Lucifer is telling you we're not real?"

Sam took a moment, then began, "Ever since I got here I've been seeing things. I've been seeing Charlie..."

"Who's Charlie?" Wynonna cut him off.

"His adopted sister whose death he feels partially responsible for." Waverly answered.

It was then Wynonna realized how little she still actually knew about the man she had come to depend on and felt like was practically family. "And you've been seeing her for a fortnight and didn't think to say anything?"

"I wasn't sure what was going on." Sam explained, "I wanted to handle it on my own."

"If by handling it on your own you mean burying your head in the sand and hopping it'll just go away." Lucifer commented.

"She was taunting me," Sam continued, "Said that I was going to get Waverly would killed, that you'd turn your back on me when learned the things I've done."

"And how does the Devil factor into all this?" Waverly asked.

"Because he's her," Sam answered starting to freak out again, "He's always been her."

That only confused the girls more. "What?" Wynonna responded.

"He says he made her." Sam elaborated, "That he made all of you, too. That he made everything since I got out of the cage."

"The cage?" Wynonna repeated, then looked to her sister for some sort of calefaction.

Waverly shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about on this one."

"I had to jump into this cage in Hell with Lucifer." Sam explained, "I got out, but now's he's saying it's not real, that I never got out and he created all this to make with me. Something like this happened before, but we fixed it, or at least I though that's what happen-"

"That was only because I decide to drag it out a little longer." Lucifer cut him off, "I mean, you should see the look on your face right now."

Wynonna could also see the look on his face, the pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes, and knew he was believing what whatever hallucination he was seeing was saying. "Sam, look," She said, gently grabbing his arm, "What you're seeing right now, it isn't real. Okay, wait, I mean it is real, me and Waverly are real, but Lucifer, or Charlie, or whoever it is you're hallucinating right now it not. This is just a Revenant, or something. One that causes people to go on nightmarish acid trips."

However, Sam just pulled away.

"That's right, Sam." Lucifer said, "You know she's lying. She's the one that's not real. It's just you and me."

Wynonna responded for his attempt to flee by grabbing onto him again, and saying firmly, a bit harshly, "Okay, listen here Samuel-whatever your middle name is Winchester. I am real. Waverly is real, everything around you real. You're safe, well, relatively safe, safer than a Hell cage probably, so stop fighting me!"

"No," Sam moaned, completely lost in his delusion at that point, "No! No! No! No!"

Wynonna racked her brain, trying to figure out what to do. An idea popped into her head. It was crazy, but it was worth a shot. She lunged at Sam, fiercely kissing him. When she pulled back, the hunter almost looked shock. " _Now_ do you believe I'm real?"

"Yeah." Sam replied awkwardly, "Yeah, now I'm pretty sure you're real."

"Seriously?" Lucifer questioned, "One kiss from a pretty girl and you're convinced that it's the real world?"

"But I don't think the hallucinations are going away." Sam added.

"Okay," Wynonna said, helping Sam to his feet, "We are going to Waverly's room, me and Waverly are going to figure who this is, and then I am going to send them back to Hell. And you are going to try to not go off the deep end, okay?"

Lucifer huffed. "Good luck with that one."

Between his outburst and the sleep deprivation his hallucinations had been subjecting him to for the better part of a week, Sam wasn't much help when it came through coming through the Intel. Though at the rates things were going, it was doubtful he wouldn't be of much help anyway.

"Seriously, how is there nothing here?" Wynonna wondered around, getting exasperated.

"There's something it's just that 'possibly guilt-induced hallucinations' isn't much to go on." Waverly informed her.

Meanwhile Sam was on the bed, his head lulling to the side and he nearly drifted off to sleep when heard a sharp snap. He jolted up-right and saw Lucifer next to him.

"No sleeping!" Lucifer chimed.

Seeing Sam's actions and guessing what had happened, Wynonna stood up, saying, "Okay, that does it, I'm going to the trailer park and making them tell me who it is."

"What?!" Waverly gapped.

"Wynonna, no." Sam protested, getting up, "It's too dangerous."

"It's better them titling our thumbs, waiting for you to die of sleep deprivation or -throw yourself out the window trying to get away from a monster only you can see!" Wynonna argued.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Sam replied.

"In your state?" Wynonna responded, raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, Sam, but if you go out there you're going to get us both killed."

Sam knew she had a point. "Alright, but bring something with you. Bring Waverly, bring Doc, bring Gus even, just bring somebody."

"Alright. " Wynonna agreed reluctantly before walking out of the room.

At Doc's encampment, he was sitting at his campfire, thinking about what _really_ happened the last time he saw Wyatt.

 _He was sitting on his bed between two women. "Look." He told them, "Ooh, a cowboy!" Causing them to laugh._

 _Then Wyatt burst in, starting at them in angry disbelief. He steeped towards the bed. "Both of you girls, out with you!" He ordered and the women obeyed, "Go on!"_

 _Doc got up, going over to Wyatt and saying good-naturedly, "I paid them fillies for the entire evening, seems an awful waste."_

 _Wyatt, however, was not amused. "Too sick to ride with me to Purgatory, but here you are, carrying on like a horse gone to stud. Your contence Doc, it is..."_

 _"A bone-fied miracle." Doc cut him off, "I am cured!" He spatted Wyatt's arm in victory._

 _Wyatt responded by grabbing Doc's shoulders roughly, and slammed his against the wall. "How Doc?" Wyatt demanded, "How did you do it?" As a horrifying possibility occurred to him, Wyatt backed up. "Sweet Mercy. Have you made a pact with the Devil?"_

 _"Now, you never mind that." Doc replied, "I am strong again. Let's fight, let's ride together, like we use to. I did this for us."_

 _"You did it because you're selfish and a coward!" Doc snapped, "All men must die!"_

 _"Who says it but you?" Doc challenged, "Come on! Men like you so high and so almighty?"_

 _"And cursed by Hell itself." Wyatt replied in hushed voice, "I thought they only existed in fairy tales...angels, devils... yet demons walk among us, and they mean to end my line. "But what you have done pains me more."_

 _"It's still me, Wyatt." Doc urged, "Your friend, your brother!"_

 _"Doc Holiday is dead." Wyatt replied coolly, "And that makes you nothing but a memory. One I hope to forget." Then he walked away and out the door._

Then Doc stood up, pulling out his Marshall's badge. Then he threw it in the fire.

"Bet you didn't expect to be hearing from me again so soon?" A now familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Wynonna standing next to her truck. He was so lost in his memories he hadn't heard her pull up.

"I must admit I did not." Doc replied, "To what do I owe the surprise?"

"Apparently Sam's been having hallucinations for two weeks." Wynonna explained, "Thought it was a good idea not to say anything."

"Oh." Doc replied, actually a bit surprised, "I see. I suppose that explains what happened in the interrogation room."

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, "Obviously there's a Revenant, so I'm going back to the trailer park."

"That is not a wise decision." Doc informed her.

"That's what Sam and Waverly said." Wynonna replied, "That's why I came to get you."

"That is also not a wise decision." Doc replied, "I have a very complicated relationship with your mortal enemies, remember?"

"Well…then…wait in the truck just in case I need you." Wynonna snapped, "At least that way I can say I brought someone."

"Works for me." Doc relented.

When they got the trailer park the gate was locked shut, and it looked the guards had no intention of opening it for them.

Wynonna marched up to the fence and proceeded to bang on it. "Hey, Bobo!" She shouted, "Why don't you come out here so we can talk?!" When got no response she shouted, "Hey! Hey, I know you're in there! Come out here and face me like a man!"

That caused the Revenants at the gate to level their guns at her, but Wynonna was not going to back off.

"Stand down!" Bobo's barked.

They turned around, and saw their fur-clad leader marching towards them. "Open the gate." Bobo ordered, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The gate opened and Bobo stepped out, both him and Wynonna taking a few steps back. "Is there something you need, Ms. Earp? Don't tell me you're still looking for whoever killed that young woman."

"No, we found him." Wynonna replied, "Now I want to find who's torturing my friend."

"Excuse me?" Bobo asked, somewhat surprised.

"Turns out Sam's been hallucinating since he got to town." Wynonna explained, "Now, he's got one foot here and the other in a Hell cage. Now, you can deal with it yourself, or hand the bastard doing it over to me."

"I am sorry, but I can assure you I have no clue what you're talking about." Bobo said.

That was when Wynonna noticed one of the Revenants at the gate stiffen. Another thing that made this Reverent stand out from the others was his eyes. One was blue while the other was brown.

"Now, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." Bobo told her.

Wynonna stared at him, then her eyes went to the gathering Revenants inside the gate. Then her eyes went back to him. "You have until daybreak to deal with this." She said firmly, "Or the next time I come here it won't be nearly as pleasant."

She turned around, marching back to the truck. She opened the door and climbed inside. Once the door was shut, she picked up her phone and called her sister. "Hey, Waverly," She said when she picked up, "How's Sam doing?"

"You want an honest answer or you want me to sugar-code it?" Waverly asked, staring at Sam, who was attempting to help; only to jump at what she could only assume was another hallucination.

"Not, good, hun?" Wynonna responded, "Well, I think I might have found a lead. Try to find something one someone with an-eye thing, like one brown, the other blue."

"You mean heterocromic?" Waverly asked.

"Yes! "Wynonna exclaimed, "Yes, that's it. So, can you, do it?"

"It won't be easy, black and white photos and everything." Waverly said, "But I'll try."

"Thanks." Wynonna said, "We're heading back to the homestead."

Meanwhile, back at the trailer park, Bobo slammed Gideon across the wall. "What did I say, about messing with the Earps without my permission?"

"Y-you said I could keep screwing with the big one!" Gideon stammered.

"I said you could keep screwing him if you were careful!" Bobo shouted, punching the Revenant, sending him to the ground. "But it appears you weren't." He leaned down, getting in Gideon's face, "You started this problem, Gideon fix it. The Heir gave me 'till sundown, so that's how long I'm giving you."


	53. Pancakes

As the smoke cleared from the kitchen the Winchester women continued to fan. "How did I even do that?" Emma asked, sitting a plate of brunt pancakes on the table.

"I think we let that last one cook _way_ too long." Mary said continuing to fan.

There was running in the hallway then Adam and Dean appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "I smelled smoke." Dean explained urgency, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, setting the plate down "I tried to make pancakes. I failed."

"They don't look that bad." Dean said, "Right, Adam?"

"Right." Adam agreed, plastering on a fake smile

Emma gave him a face. "You don't have to lie, guys, I know they're horrible."

"It's my fault." Mary spoke up, "I should never had been the one helping her with this. I don't even cook."

"Well, now, wait." Dean said, the detail not ringing true in his mind, "Your meat loaf was amazing."

"Came from the _Piggly Wiggly."_ Mary informed him, "Sorry to burst your buddle."

"And apparently it's genetic." Emma added.

"I don't buy that for a minute." Dean said sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate, "They're just a little blackened." Then he cut off some with his fork and put in his month. His mouth was full of a noxious scorched taste.

He ate it any way. "Adam, come get in on this."

Adam tentively walked into the kitchen and gabbed a pancake, sticking it in his mouth. After swallowing he said, "Not half bad." Then he grabbed another one, and tried to leave. However, Dean grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no." He said, "I don't know what your issue is with my mom, but it ends now."

"I don't have an issue with your Mom." Adam protested, sitting down.

"Then why do you flee the room any time I get near?" Mary asked.

"Do you really _want_ to be in the same room with me?" Adam asked.

"What does that mean?" Mary asked.

"Nothing." Adam said a bit tersely, "Can we please talk about anything else, please?"

There was moment of awkward silence before Dean said "Nice hair, by the way," gesturing to Mary's new short locks with his fork.

"Well, after what happened with Lucifer it seemed like a good idea." Mary said, touching her hair absent-mindedly, "You know, we're running low on a few things around here, someone should make a run."

"I can do it." Emma volunteered.

"Emma, you don't have a license." Dean pointed out, getting a second helping.

"When are we gonna get that fixed by the way?" Mary asked, grabbing one of the pancakes.

"Mom, I know physically she's sixteen put technically she's only five." Dean reasoned, "Technically not even that." Looking to Emma she added, "No offense."

"It's not just the license, Dean." Mary argued, "She doesn't have a birth certificate, social security number, on paper she pretty much doesn't exist. " She paused, cutting a pancake with her fork before saying, "Maybe we should ask Bella if she knows anyone."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Well, she had a lot of underground connections." Mary reminded him, "One of them's bound to forge legal documents."

"Half of Bella's connections have either moved, got arrested or died." Dean argued, "And even if it wasn't for that, no way I'm letting the kind of skeevy people she hung around with around Emma."

"Dean," Mary began, "Weren't you the one who said you wanted a better life for Emma? Well, she's got no chance of that if she's an unperson."

"Alright." Dean relented, "I'll call Bella and she what she can do."

Fifteen minutes later Bella was at the bunker.

"Alright, I've got in touch with a woman named Temperance Montenegro." Bella explained, "Sort of the Michelangelo of permeate fake identities. Lucky for us not only is she alive and free but in the area. She's agreed to meet with me and Emma today, but if we want to make the meet we have to leave now."

"And where is this meet?" Dean asked.

"Oh, it's in Lebanon." Bella assured him.

"Not good enough." Dean responded, "And I'm coming with you."

"No." Bella said flatly.

"Bella, I'm not sending my only daughter into a den of criminals." Dean argued.

"Which is why I asked her to meet in a neutral place, which she agreed to, but only if we came alone, just me and the girl." Bella said, "She sees anyone else, she leaves, and we're right back where we started."

"Please, Dad." Emma pleaded, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Look, I trusted Temperance with Jewel." Bella added.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Jewel, my cat." Bella elaborated, "I gave her to Temperance before-well you know. And Jewel's much more helpless than Emma."

"Alright." Dean relented, "But if anything happens to her, even if it's just a hair out of place, I swear I will-"

"I know, I know, you'll kill me, resuscitate me, and kill me again." Bella cut him off, "Don't worry, Winchester. Your girl's perfectly safe with me. "

Shortly after that they left, Bella driving.

Evenly they came to an abandoned building on the less then nice side of town. Looking around, Emma was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea, but followed Bella inside and up the stairs.

"Temperance!" She called out as they climbed up the stairs, "Temperance, we're here!"

"Second floor!" A gravely female voice called out.

They walked up to stairs to find her a woman dressed in jeans and a lacey black tank, her dark brown hair tied up on her head. She looked up when she saw them entering. "Bella Talbot." She observed.

"Temperance Montenegro." Bella replied.

The pair stared at each other for a minute, then started laughing, embracing each other. "You look pretty good for a dead kid!" Temperance beamed.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Bella replied, good naturedly, "You look like something the cat dragged in." Pulling back, she added, "Speaking of which-"

"Jewel is fine." Temperance assured her, "She's getting on in years, but she's living the Siamese life of Riley. Now, where's this special case?"

"Over here." Bella replied, leading her to the young Amazon, "This is Emma. She's had a rather...well, let's just say unusual upbringing, and as a result she basically doesn't exist on paper."

"Well," Temperance said, walking over to Emma, and straitening the collar of the girl's dress, "Let's see what we can do about that."

Temperance spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon hacking, forging and taking pictures of Emma, and auguring on the phone with some guy name Max. But, by the end of it all it was done.

"Welcome to the world Emma Grace Winchester." She said, handing the paper documents and driver's license to the girl.

"Thanks again Temperance." Bella said, handing her the payment for the job, "I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe me two." Temperance corrected her, "I love your cat, but she's pretty high matience."

As they walked back to the car they had borrowed Emma asked, "Can I drive?"

"Maybe after you've had a few more lessons." Bella replied.

As they opened the doors they heard a woman's voice call out, "Can someone please just tell me where I am? Please, just tell me!""

They turned around to see a woman in her late twenties with long wavy blonde hair desperately trying to get anyone to talk to her, however, assuming she was crazy, they just brushed her off.

Bella was about to brush her off as well, until Emma called out, "Miss! Miss, over here!"

The woman turned around and started walking towards them.

"Emma," Bella said into the girl's ear, pulling her away by her arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"She clearly needs help." Emma replied.

"Or she could be nuts." Bella told her.

"Or she could be like us." Emma argued, "It's bit of a stretch, but she could be."

By that point the woman had reached him. "Can you help me?" She pleaded.

"Maybe." Bella said, taking over, "Let's start with names. I'm Bella, and this is my young friend, Emma."

"Amy." The woman replied, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Kansas." Emma answered and when she saw Amy's eyes widen she added, "I take it that's not where you thought you were."

"No." Amy said, "I was still in Montana when-" Her voice trailed off.

"When you died." Bella guessed.

Amy nodded looking at them skeptically.

"It's alright, " Emma spoke up, "We both died and came back to life, too. Do the names Sam and Dean Winchester mean anything to you?"

Amy's eye flickered with recognition and fear. "Sam Winchester was my friend," She answered, "And Dean Winchester killed me."


	54. The Women In The Well

When Wynonna got back to the homestead, Waverly still hadn't had any luck in identifying the Revenant, or any way to help Sam. Wynonna had Sam's father journal in hopes that there was something in it, but she could barely read it.

"Seriously, would it have killed him to alaphetize this thing?!" She exclaims, "Damn you Sam's dad! Whatever the Hell your name is."

"Sam!' Lucifer said in feigned shock, "You've been here for over a fortnight, basically sharing a life with this girl and she doesn't even know your father's name? That simply won't do." Then suddenly, he had an honest-to-God pitchfork, pointing it at Sam, who jumped out of the way, falling back into the corner.

"Sam," Wynonna said going over to the corner, "Sam, it's okay, he's not real, you're safe."

They spent the next fifteen minutes, trying to coax Sam out of the corner. They tried reassuring, they tried reasoning, they even briefly tried threatening, but that only made it worst. Waverly even took the bag of candy she had bought for the upcoming holiday and put a _Kit-Kat_ barin front of him.

"That's it." Waverly said, standing up, "I don't know what else to do. I don't -I don't know if there's anything we can do." She leaned up against the wall, running her fingers through her hair

Wynonna knew it was killing Waverly to see Sam like this, maybe worst then was her. "Hey, Waves, why don't you go downstairs and take a break," She handed her the bag of candy, "Grab a snack, I'll handle this."

Waverly looked over at Sam, unwilling to leave him no matter how much it hurt.

"That's not a request," Wynonna informed her, "Go on, I can handle it."

Waverly reluctantly exited the room and went downstairs as Wynonna turned back to face Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam was watching in horror as Lucifer sauntered back and forth, now with a fire poker. "Hey, Sam, have you ever heard of _Let's Go Play at the Adams'?_ It's a pretty obscure book; I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't. They don't print it anymore, and the author died of alcoholism. His widow swears the dark subject matter cause the relapse, but other people think he was a sadist and the whole book was just one big exercise in self-indulgence, so who knows? Basically, these kids and their teenage neighbors tie up their baby-sitter, and as they start seeing her as more of an object they do-other things to her for their amusement. Yes, those kinds of other things. Eventually they realize mom and dad are gonna home and they can't let them find out what they did, so they," he pointed the poker at Sam, as if he was going to stab him, "Kill her with a hot poker and frame a Mexican field worker."

"Is there a point to all this?" Sam asked.

"Satan's still trying to wear you down, huh?" Wynonna said, crouching down to next to him.

"You know it sister!" Lucifer quipped, "And you see, the reason I bring it up, is because, the more you drag this out, there more I think about what I'm doing do to you when you finally just give up and admit you're still in the cage, and I keep coming back to that because-whatever this guy was thinking-he had some pretty good idea. And of course, I don't have to deal with the-solidness of the Earthly plane, which really expands my options."

"Sam." Wynonna said, gently, but firmly, "He's not real. We are. Me, Wynonna, Waverly, the girl who try to cure Revenant-induced insanity with a _Kit-Kat."_ She pushed the red-wrapped sweet in front of him.

Sam looked to the _Kit-Kat_ then looked at Wynonna. He wanted so much for her to be real, and not just because the other option was a fiery torture-pit with the Devil for company. He had grown to care about her, and about both of them. Waverly was like a little sister to him and Wynonna was-Sam wasn't sure what Wynonna was to him but he knew he cared for deeply, truly, with a passion.

"Would it help if I kissed you again?" Wynonna offered.

"I don't think so." Sam answered, "Not this time." He looked up at her, "Why'd you do it the first time anyway?"

Wynonna sat down next to him on the floor. "I don't know. I was desperate. You were freaking out, I knew I was losing you, and were seeing this woman I didn't even know about-what else don't I know about you anyway?"

"Hun?" Sam responded.

"Sorry, I know that's not the most important thing right now," Wynonna said, "But I just realized that I have come to depend on you-in way that I don't think I've ever depended on anybody, and I hardly know anything about you. I don't even know what your middle name is."

They were silent for a moment, and then Sam said, "William."

Wynonna turned to look him. "Excuse me?"

"My middle name," Sam elaborated, "It's William."

"Okay," Wynonna said, "That's a start."

As Sam bore his whole life story to Wynonna, Waverly had gone outside to get some air. In a daze, she walked down the stairs and kept walking. Before she knew what was happening she was in the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere. She was still on the property, as she could see their old well. The one that Wynonna had thrown Peacemaker in all those years ago.

That was she heard a voice call out, "Help! Hey, is anyone out there?!"

That snapped Waverly out of her fog. She ran over to the well, and saw a young woman with short red hair trying to climb out.

"Hold on!" Waverly shouted, "I'll get you out of here!" She looked around for something to pull her out with. Seeing some discarded roped, she threw it down to the young woman, "Grab onto this and I'll pull you up!"

The woman grabbed onto the rope and Waverly pulled with all her might. It felt like forever until the woman came up out of the well, falling to the ground. "Thank you." She said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Waverly said, helping her to her feet, "How did you wind up in there anyway?"

"I don't know." The woman admitted, "One minute I'm in a hotel with these maniacs breaking down the door-long story-where am I, anyway?"

"Purgatory, Arizona." Waverly answered, "More specifically the Earp homestead." Then what the woman had said occurred to her, "What's your name?"

"Charlie." The woman answered, "Charlie Brad-"

"Bradbury." Waverly finished for her, "Oh my God, you're her. You're Charlie. Sam's Charlie. Dead Charlie." She ran her fingers through her hair, "How are you even here?"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie demanded, "What's wrong with Sam?"

Not knowing how to explain what was going on, Waverly simply commanded, "Come with me."

Back at the homestead, Wynonna leaned back letting all the information Sam had just thrown at her sink in.

"Well," Lucifer said, "I knew this was going to happen. I just didn't think you'd make the poor girl go catatonic."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked, "Do you need me to leave?" He stood up, "Just give me five minutes, I'll be gone."

"What?" Wynonna responded, standing up, "No. Sam, A, if I let you leave in this condition I'd never forgive myself. B, nothing you could do would make me want you to leave. You might have noticed but I'm not a saint either."

For a beautiful five seconds, the weight Sam had been carrying around since he got here evaporated. He had told Wynonna some of the worst things he had ever done, and she still wanted him around.

Then the door slammed, and there was the sound of two pairs of feet running up the stairs and down the hall, before appearing with a red-headed young woman Wynonna had never seen before. "Guys, you won't believe who I found in the-"

"No!" Sam screamed at the sight of Charlie grabbing the abandoned bottle of sake and throwing it, barely missing her head.

"Sam!" Charlie and Wynonna screamed simultaneously.

"Sam, I know what you're thinking, but she's not-" Waverly began, before dodging a paper weight. Giving up, she grabbed Charlie's wrist and fled with her to Sam's bedroom, followed by Wynonna.

Wynonna shut the door behind them and used her body as a barricade. "Who the Hell is she and why did he react like that?!"

"Right," Waverly said, "This is Charlie."

Wynonna's eyes widened, "As in dead Charlie?"

Waverly nodded.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Charlie excited, "And what the blue Frack is wrong with Sam?! Why did he react with to me like that?! Where's Dean?!" Seeing the Colt on the bedside table, and in a panic, she grabbed it, pointing it at the girls, "Okay, either I start getting answers or bodies start dropping!"


	55. To Right A (Possible) Wrong

Dean knew Emma and Bella had returned before he saw them, as he heard the door slam. Then he heard Bella say, "Emma, maybe you should clam down before..."

However, she was cut off by a stomping down the stairs which Dean discovered was Emma. "Hey, there," He said, concerned, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Other than finding out my father's a cold-blooded murderer." She replied brushing past him.

"Wait, what?" Dean said, turning around to keep up with her, but she just ignored him, "Emma! Emma!"

She whirled around. "We found another resurrected on the way back."

That actually made things make less sense. "Well, where are they?"

"What, so you can kill her again?!" Emma snapped.

"Huh?" Dean responded.

Emma gave a look of contempt. "Amy Jennings. Well, you knew her as Amy Pond."

Dean's heart plummeted into his stomach. "Emma, I know how this looks," He began, "But there were-it was-she wasn't like you."

"She was a monster." Emma pointed out, "How is that not like me?"

"You never hurt anyone." Dean explained, "She killed at least four people."

"Drug dealers who gave free samples to kids and traded product for sex!" Emma argued, "And she only did to save her son's life, a son, who buy the way, probably didn't have a lot of options for getting brains after-" Her voice trailed off as a horrifying possibility occurred to her, "Oh, God, please tell you didn't-"

"I didn't." Dean said quickly, realizing what she was getting at, "He was just a kid and he didn't kill anyone one." He took a few steps towards Emma only to have her back away. "Emma," He said gently, "You don't have to be afraid of me." He reached out and gently took her arm.

She pulled back quickly, screaming, "Don't touch me!" Then she ran down the hall, past Mary who just happened to be coming up the hall.

"What was that all about?" Mary asked.

"Why don't you ask your son?" Bella suggested, descending the stairs.

And so, Dean was forced to gather the rest of the Winchester clan around and told the story of Amy. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he wasn't expecting what he got.

"It's even worse when I hear it from you." Bella said, "Just when I think you might be a decent person this happens. You talk about your other shoes."

 _So, she told them about that._ Dean thought.

"Wait, you actually think he was in the wrong here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Bella said, as if it was obvious, "That's kind of why I hid the woman in question."

"The woman in question who killed four people and ate their brains." Adam reminded everyone, "And before you say it was for her kid, no mother would be let off the hook for what she did in a court of law."

"But there's a different between incardination and death." Castiel argued.

"Eh tu, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong," Cas assured him, "As Adam pointed out, she did kill four people, but are you sure she was still a threat?"

"I gotta go with Cas on this one." Mary added.

"Really?" Dean balked, "You, who was raised by someone who would have made the same decision without batting an eyelash?"

"Someone who we recently established is a Machiavellian lunatic who only cares about himself." Mary pointed out, "Plus between your angelic adopted brother and my Amazonian granddaughter, I've gotten a little more open-minded. Plus, God saw fit to bring her back."

"Yeah, or it could've been his crazy sister." Adam pointed out.

"Look, was killing her the only option you had?" Mary asked, "You couldn't simply keep tabs on her?"

Dean paused a second, trying to think of a response.

That was enough time for Cas to ask, "Was there anything going on at the time that made you more pre-disposed to violence?"

Everyone turned to look at the angel. "What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"It's just that, certain events in the past have made Dean act- harsher than he might otherwise." Cas explained, "For example, when he bore the Mark of Cain-"

"Look, the only thing going on was that Sam was going crazy, and we were dealing with the Leviathans." Dean cut him off, "Nothing that could alter my brain chemistry."

"Levia-what?" Bella asked.

"Leviathans are shape-shifting creatures that were so dangerous God had to lock them away. Several years ago, in my infinite wisdom I consumed numerous souls form Purgatory and accidently let these creatures call Leviathans lose on humanity." Castiel confessed, "And declared myself God and went on a killing spree. Not my finest moment."

All was quiet for a moment before Mary said, the links connecting in her head, "So Dean's non-human best friend takes a swan dive off the slippery slope, and he kills Amy..."

"Are you saying what I did cause Dean's harsher stance on monsters that made him kill Amy?" Cas caught on.

"Oh, no, this is not on you." Bella interjected, "You have to take responsibility for all the crap you just admitted to, but so does he. He can't lay it at your feet."

"No one's laying anything at anyone's feet." Dean cut everyone off, "Now, if you're all done Monday night quarter-backing I have to go check on Emma." And with that he walked off.

When he got to Emma's room, he found her stuffing clothes into a leather suitcase that had seen better days.

"Hey, there." Dean began apprehensively, "Where you find that thing?"

"It was in the back of one of the rooms." Emma answered, slamming a pair of jeans into the case, "I never got around to buying one and when I was getting everything I needed to survive. Didn't think I'd need one." She slammed a sweater into the suitcase with a wrathful force.

"Can we talk?" Dean requested, gingerly stepping into the room.

"It's your bunker." Emma replied, trying to shut the case.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. "Emma," Dean began, "You knew I hunted monsters. You've seen me hunt them. Well, you stayed behind while I did."

"That was Lucifer," Emma pointed out, "Weren't you the one who said sometimes because killing is right doesn't make it right?"

"Except this time killing her was right." Dean replied.

"What about her little boy?" Emma asked.

"I told you, I let him go." Dean told her.

"On his own, with no way to get the one thing he needs to live." Emma responded, shutting the suitcase, "Unless he kills to get them. You probably killed more people than Amy ever would."

Dean was silent for a moment, contemplating what Emma just said. It was enough time for Emma to pick up her suitcase and walked out.

"Emma!" Dean called out, following her, "Emma! Emma, where are you gonna go?" He might not be able to get her to forgive him, but he could get to her not to run away. Somehow.

"I don't know." Emma admitted, "But this was always going to be temporary anyway. I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't think I can trust you anymore." She paused as she came into the main room where the others were still gathered. Seeing Bella, she walked up to her and asked, "Can I stay will you for a couple of days? Until I figure things out?"

Bella gapped, looking between Emma and Dean. She knew that they would have to hold the girl down to get her to stay at that point, (which they might be able to actually do) and if she was at her apartment she wasn't on the street, but at the same time she didn't want to alienate Dean.

However, Dean did something no one expected: He nodded, giving Bella his permission.

"On one condition." Bella required, "You call here in the morning when you've had some time to calm down."

Emma huffed. "Okay." She agreed then the pair walked out.

After the door shut behind them, it was completely silence for a few moments. "I'm going on a drive." Dean said finally before marching off to the garage.

As drove off, he was completely unaware he was being watched.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea, brother." Amara said, "It just seem to undo everything we've already done."

"This one had to be done." Chuck insisted, "We just have to hope they'll figure it all out."

"But can't we give them a little help?" Amara requested.

Chuck stood there, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little..."

Dean drove with no particular destination in mind, only aware of his surrounding enough to drive safely, everyone's words running through his head. _"My father's a cold-blooded murderer. You actually think he was in the wrong here? That's kind of why I hid the woman in question. Are you sure she was still a threat? God saw fit to bring her back. You couldn't simply keep tabs on her? Was there anything going on at the time that made you more pre-disposed to violence? So, Dean's non-human best friend sawn-dives off the slippery slope and he kills Amy..._

 _No."_ He cut himself off; _Cas going off the deep end had nothing to do with me killing Amy._ Dean was a professional. He did not let his emotional issues decide how he handled situations.

Then why was he starting to think Emma might be on to something?

 _Killing her was the right thing,_ He told himself again, _Sam said so, too, in the end._

 _He said he got why you did it._ A voice that sounded oddly like Emma's crept in, _Not the same thing as agreeing with you. And remember what else he said..._

 _How are those the actions of someone who knows they did the right thing?_ Sam voice joined the chorus.

It was true; Dean did act like someone who was dealing with a lot of guilt during that period. He thought it was it was because he didn't like lying to Sam, maybe he did have his doubts. And they did have a point about the kid...

Suddenly Dean had a destination. He still wasn't sure if what he did all those years ago was wrong, but he did know how to make it right if it was.

An hour Amy was poked her head out of her motel room, making sure no one was there, then stepped out, walking to the ice machine. She got her ice and was halfway to her room when a voice she would never forget said, "Finally. I was beginning to think I'd never find you."

She turned around and saw Dean Winchester standing in front of her. Seeing no way out and she closed her eyes and waited for it to end. Again.

"Relax; I'm not here to kill you, again." Dean assured her, "I'm here to save my relationship with my daughter, not destroy it entirely. Plus, I'd rather not get struck by lightning." If Chuck was the one who had brought her back, he might take exception to her dying again so soon after.

"Yeah, they told me about all that." Amy said, "So, why are you here then?"

"Because I am going to help you find your son." Dean vowed.


	56. Weekend At Lucifer's

"Okay, " Wynonna said carefully, her arms out in front of her, ""Let's all just calm down. We're not the enemy here."

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Charlie challenged, training the Colt on Wynonna.

"Look, just give us a chance, and we're explain." Wynonna tried, " I'm Wynonna, and this is my sister, Waverly. I met Sam about two weeks ago, give or take a couple of days. He just...appeared on the bus I was on. Then he found out about the curse on my family, long story short for reasons unknown every generation the heir has to fight these things called Revenants, they're..."

"I know what they are." Charlie cut her off, her hand shaking a little.

"She was a hunter too?" Wynonna addressed Waverly.

Waverly shrugged.

"Anyway," Wynonna continued, "He stayed to help, and apparently that made him a target, and a Revenant infected him and that's how we got where we are now. Except for the part where you came back to life in our well. I have no clue how that plays into anything."

"And what about Dean?" Charlie demanded narrowing her eyes, "He wouldn't just leave Sam here to handling something like this on his own!"

Wynonna swallowed, the next words clogging up her throat. "I'm sorry." She began ruefully, "He's dead."

Charlie froze for a moment, the words ringing in her head. "No." She said finally, "No, you're lying!" She stepped closer to Wynonna.

"I wish I was." Wynonna mourned, "But he did. He died doing what he did best, saving the world."

Just then there was a loud, anguished screamed from Waverly's room. The women all froze then rush to Sam's aid, their earlier animosity and distrust all but forgotten.

Sam was writing around the room, every turn meeting a new accusation. "Well, Sam," Lucifer was saying, leaned up in the corner, "Now you're seeing us both at the same time. Aren't you about ready to just give in, let it all go?"

"I'm surprised that I'm surprised." A voice he hadn't heard in years said from behind him. He turned around and saw John Winchester standing just inches from him, a look of absolute rage on his face. Within seconds he was in Sam's face, seething, "You know, if you would've just stayed when I told you, none of this would have happened. If you would've had obeyed any single order I gave you none of this would've happened. Instead you defied me at every turn!" Then something or someone over Sam's shoulder caught John's eye. "And what about you?" He said to the person, "I said save him or kill him. Does he _look_ saved to you?"

Sam whirled around and saw Dean standing there, a rueful smile on his face. "What can I say I thought I could trust him." The smile faded as he said, "Boy, was I wrong. " He looked directly at Sam, "Can't trust you, never could."

"He can't even trust himself." A voice came from the side. He knew exactly who it was but looked anyway. Kevin was standing there; his eyes burn out.

He turned away from that one of his own, only to find Jessica and Charlie leaned up against the dresser. "So, he got you killed, too?" Jess asked the redhead.

"Yeah, it's a big club." Charlie replied, "We should all get t-shirts."

"Yeah, but-you're gay," Jess pointed out in disbelief, "You of all people should've been the one-person safe from this Cartwright curse he has!"

"It's alright little girl," Bobo's voice oozed behind him, "Just drink it all up."

He turned around and found Waverly sitting on the bed next to the Revenant, her lips around his arm. He looked up at Sam and smiled slyly, "Works the same."

"No!" Sam screamed, running towards them, only for an invisible force to hold him back.

Out nowhere Wynonna appeared, her wrist tied to the wall above her head. Bobo took up a knife and lumbered over to her. "Where's all that fight now?" He whispered into her ear, before slashing her across the chest, eliciting a horrid scream from the elder Earp.

Sam opened his mouth to call out to her, but no sound came out.

Bobo continued his assault, slashing her face. The he picked up a different one and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "No," Wynonna gasped, "Please don't." But he raised his hand and lopped off half of her fingers, the blood going everywhere.

He laid that knife and picked up another torucure implement, one with a pointed end. "This has very entertaining." He said, "But I'm afraid I have to bring this to an end." Then he jabbed it into Wynonna's heart.

Sam screamed, breaking free of whatever was holding him and grabbed something off the desk and threw it at Bobo. Then he swung at him, only to hit the wall, falling to the ground. Then he felt hands wrap around him.

The hands belonged to Charlie and the Earps, struggling to keep hold of him. "Sam, it's us!" Waverly tried, "You have to calm down."

"That's not gonna work, Waverly he's too far gone." Wynonna responded, "We're gonna need to take more drastic measures. Somebody get me some rope."

Ten minutes later, they had tied down to the bed as tightly as they dared, not wanting him to hurt himself, but not wanting to cut off circulation or otherwise hurt him.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Waverly said.

"It's the only way," Wynonna replied, "So, anyone got any idea what we do now?"

"We track the thing that did this down and butcher it." Charlie seethed, clenching the Colt.

"What?!" Waverly exclaimed, "We can't leave Sam like this!"

"It's better than sitting on hands watching him get worst!" Charlie shouted, waving the gun around.

"Yeah, she's getting all gun-pointy, so we should probably just go." Wynonna said heading out the door. Then she quickly turned around, looking at the man tied to her sister's bed and said, "We'll be back, Sam, I promise."

When they got to the trailer park, they found the Revenant Wynonna had noticed before standing outside the gate, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Let me guess," Wynonna said, leading the trio, "You're the one we're looking for."

"If you mean I'm the one melted your boyfriend's brain?" The Revenant asked, pulling himself together and actually managed a sadistic smile, "Yeah. That was me. "

Wynonna leveled Peacemaker at him. "And now you're gonna undo it."

The Revenant laughed. "Why would I do that? I mean, I was beginning to think it was never gonna happen. That guy is made of some strong stuff, I'll give him that. Or this isn't the first time he's been hit."

"You son of a bitch!" Charlie began, pulling out the Colt as well.

"That won't work now, Red." The Revenant informed them, "He's beyond anyone's help. It's all in his head now."

Not caring, Charlie shot him anyway.

"Back to the drawing board." Wynonna sighed.

The gate opened and suddenly a hail of bullets fell down on them from the guard Revenants.

"Come on!" Wynonna screamed, grabbing the wrist of the other two women, bolting for the truck. They all crammed into the front seat and Wynonna gunned it, leaving the trailer park in a cloud of dust.

When they arrived back at the homestead, they went back to what they had been doing before, and were having the same amount of luck until Waverly said, "I think I actually might have found something!"

"What?!" Wynonna exclaimed running over to her aloud with the other two women, "What did you find?!"

"Okay, so apparently there's this root called Ubulawu or Xhosa." Waverly began, "It's been used in southern African spiritual rituals for centuries. Official story, it creates intense and imaginative dreams. Unofficial stories, you can actually use it to dream walk."

"Dream-what?" Wynonna asked.

"Basically, you can latterly put your consciousness into another person's dream." Waverly explained.

"Yeah, I think Dean actually used this stuff on me once." Charlie added.

Wynonna balked at her. "And you're just mentioning this now?!"

"Well, with everything going on I didn't think about it until now." Charlie replied.

"Okay," Waverly spoke up before another argument could ensue, "What we need to do now is figure out how to get our hands on this stuff. I'll go check Sam's stash of paranormal stuff."

"I'll try to see if my contacts know where I can get some." Charlie replied, "If any of them are still alive, that is." Really the only hunters she knew were Sam and Dean.

They managed to find enough root and get the ingredients together. "So, I just add a bit of hair in and drink it?" Wynonna grimaced carefully pulling out a few pieces of hair from Sam's head.

"And what makes you think you're doing it?" Charlie asked.

"She's right, Wynonna." Waverly added, "If something goes wrong...we can't afford to lose both of you." _And I can't lose both of you._

"I'll do it." Charlie volunteered.

"That'll just make him think he's crazy!" Wynonna retorted, "Well, he already does, but you get the point."

"Well, I'm not seeing any more options here." Charlie argued.

"There is one." Waverly spoke up soberly, "I'll do it."

They both stared at the younger woman. "What?!" Wynonna exclaimed finally, "Wavs, no!"

"Well you can't do it, she can't do it." Waverly argued, "I'm the only logical choice."

They both knew she was right.

Waverly sat down on the bed and Wynonna sat next to her, handing her the tea cup before wrapping her in an embrace. "Stay safe," She said, "And come back."

"I will." Waverly promised, "And I'll bring Sam with me."

Crouching in front her Charlie instructed, "When you get there, try to find the dream Dean. He should be able to help."

"Okay." Waverly nodded, before taking a sip of the concoction. Before she even finished the cup, she began to feel drowsy, so she leaned down, and let sleep engulf her.

When Waverly opened her eyes, she found herself in a world of fire and blood. Pained screaming and pleading filled her ears and the smelt of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. At the center of the madness was a cage made heavy iron chains. A cage she was standing by. And in that cage, was someone she recognized.

"Sam!" Waverly screamed, running to him only to run smack until the bars of the cage. She turned around and the sky in front of her began to clear and turned into a scene. It looked like some sort of party which a much younger Sam standing awkwardly in the corner.

 _Must be from when he went to college,_ Waverly thought.

She watched as a dark-haired boy in jeans and t-shirt come up to Sam with a blonde girl dressed in blue. "Hey, Sam," The boy beamed, "I got someone I want to me." He gestured to the girl, "This is Jessica. Jess, this is Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said, offering a hand to Sam.

"You, too." Sam replied, taking her hand.

"So, ah, Brady tells me you're in pre-law." Jessica informed him.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, "You?"

"Nursing." Jessica answered.

They talked for a few more minutes then a new started up. "Dance with me?" Jessica requested, taking his hand.

"I don't know-" Sam began, but she had him half-way out on the dance floor at that point.

The scene changed to some point later, where they were on a bench, Jessica laughing at something Sam had said.

 _Doesn't seem so bad._ Waverly thought.

As if on cue the scene changed again to Jessica on the ceiling her face a blank mask of death. Then her body exploded into flames.

"Okay, things make a little more sense now." Waverly said turning back to the cage. Sam was up against the wall, and unseen force making his arms spread out. In front of him was a man dressed in green, with short cut brown hair.

"Yeah, that was the first girl on Sam's kill list," The man said, "And to think, she might still be alive if she hadn't chosen to be nice to the weird kid at the party." Then he turned to face Waverly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Waverly asked, confused.

"Oh, right, you're still the naive newcomer." He said, "I'm Lucifer. The whole tail-and-horns thing is only PR." He turned back to his captive and said, "Yet another thing you didn't tell them about, hey, Sammy? Well, I guess it's kind of down there on the list."

Waverly threw herself against the cage, trying to get in, to get to Sam.

Lucifer laughed. "You're out of your league, little Earp." He told her, "Sammy here is a permeate resident at Club Cage, and intendeds to get his money's worth. And I intend to see that, that happens."

"Buzz off you angelic a-hole." Waverly shouted, still trying to get into a cage most people would try to get out of, "Sam, listen to me. None of this real, it's all in your head you have to fight it. Otherwise, how could I be standing on air?"

Sam looked straight at her and said, "This is what I deserve, Waverly. It's all my fault. Jess, Dean...all of it."

Waverly paused a realized the gentle approach wasn't going to work. _Come on, Waverly,_ she thought, _this is a hallucination, make that work for you. Think of something that can open that door._ She looked down and a crowbar had appeared in her hand. _Perfect._

She took the crowbar and put the end in the door slit.

"Goodbye, Dolly." Lucifer said, snapping his fingers.

She was suddenly in a dark room that looked like some sort of abandoned church. In the room was three people, Sam and two women she had never seen before, a young woman dressed in black with long dark hair and blonde in a white dress pined to the alter by an unseen force. Sam had his arm stretched out, an intent, intense looks on his face, almost as if he was the one holding her in place. Was he? In the distance, a faint voice could be heard, calling out Sam's name.

Sam turned in confusion. "Dean?"

"What are you waiting for?!" The dark-haired girl screamed, "Now, Sam, now!"

The captive blonde started to laugh. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

Sam turned back to face the woman and raised his hand again. Suddenly his eyes turned an inky, soulless black. The woman convulsed several times, her body glowing and flickering. At last she went limp and Sam's eyes returned to normal.

Suddenly blood started to flow from the woman's body in steady stream that appears to be going in a very deliberate direction.

"What the Hell?" Sam demanded upon seeing the blood stream.

"I can't believe it." The dark-haired girl said.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Sam continued.

"You did it." The girl, Ruby apparently, continued as well, seemingly paying him no heed, "I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while but...you did it."

"What?" Sam asked, "What-what did I do?"

"You opened the door." Ruby finally answered, "And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"

"No, no, no." Sam said, seemingly in denial about whatever Ruby was talking about, "No he-Lilith-I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Ruby quoted fervently, as if she was quoting some scared doctrine, "And you bust her opened." As Sam put his head and in his hands, she continued, "Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, my God." Sam bemoaned.

"Guess again." Ruby replied.

Suddenly Waverly was snapped back to the cage, or rather the area around it. Sam was still pined against the wall, bleeding from his left eye. Lucifer turned around again to look at her, smiling, "Like my little movie?"

Waverly didn't respond because she felt that if she opened her month, she might puke. It was then she also realized she was shaking.

"At least now you know Sam's no flannel-touting boy scout." Lucifer continued, "He's killed before. People like you and your sister. And you know what? I think he actually likes it." He began sauntering back and forth in front of Sam, "Oh sure, he _says_ it's for the greater good, but that's what you said about mainlining demon blood and having sex with a demon, right Sammy?!"

Sam was on his knees now. Lucifer grabbed him and shoved his face between the bars. Sam spit out a mouth full of blood. "Waverly, please leave me." Sam pleaded, "This is what I deserve."

"No," Waverly insisted, "No, it's not! So, you did one bad thing! Admittedly, one really bad thing it looks like, but still! You just need to fight back and tell Satan to kiss your flannel-loving ass!" In frustration, she whacked the cage with the crowbar, and to her surprise it actually started to shake.

However, before she could enjoy her small victory Lucifer snapped his fingers once again, saying, "Say goodbye to Kansas, Dorothy, we're heading to Oz!"

This time she was back in the bunker, where she saw Sam walking towards an Asian boy she didn't recognize. "Hey, Sam." The boy said, looking up.

Sam stopped, and then continued, slowly, calmly, and with deliberation.

"Hey, do you notice anything a little off about Dean lately?" The boy asked, "Between you and me, I'm a little worried about him."

"Don't worry about Dean." Sam replied soberly, "Dean will be fine." He looked at the boy for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his head. White light flooded out of the boy's eyes as he started to scream. Another voice Waverly couldn't see started screaming as well.

Just then Dean came into view. "No! No! No! Kevin!"

Dean ran forward as Kevin's body dropped to the floor, his eyes burnt out of his sockets. The other person's screaming continued.

That was when Waverly realized, it was her.

She blinked and she was back in the cage. Sam was shirtless, bleeding from fresh scars craved into his chest. Lucifer was cleaning his knife, singing 'Mr. Sandman.' He was about to start craving again when he noticed Waverly. He smiled at her again. "Did you enjoy the trip down the rabbit hole, Alice? I betcha didn't think old Sammy was capable of that! Sure, it was an angel riding his meatsuit, but he said yeah. You see it's the Winchester way, save each other, damn the rest! Just ask Bobby Singer, or the Harvelles, or that spitfire in your bedroom, Charlie. Sam here even knows he deserves what he's receiving!" He slid the board side of the knife on Sam's face in caress of malice, "Some one on one time with Dad's favorite son."

"No!" Waverly shouted, "Sam is a good person! He's a hero! And who are you to judge? You're not even real! You're some-Revenant gone rouge! Pretty soon Sam's gonna figure that out and wake up with me back in Purgatory." Glancing at Sam for moment she added, "You know that _Kit-Kat's_ still there of you want it." Then she started pounding on the cage with the crowbar again.

Lucifer simply smiled at her again. "Away we go!"

The scene changed what looked like a bathroom with Charlie, dressed in the clothes she was wearing when Waverly found her, over a computer, talking to someone urgently on the phone. "Um, a motel...t-the Blackbird. Sam, someone is here. T-they think I have the book."

"If you have the book, give it to them." Waverly could hear Sam instructing on the other end of the line, then she thought she could make out a voice she know recognized as Dean's exclaiming, "Charlie has the damned Book of The Damn?!"

"No, I don't have it." Charlie told them, "I just...I-I just...I have my notes."

"Then give them your notes, Charlie!" Sam pleaded, "Give them the code... whatever they want!"

It was Dean that spoke next. "Charlie, I don't know what's going on here, but you need to listen to me. Give whoever that is what they want. Understand? Charlie?!"

"I can't do that, Dean." Charlie answered, sending some kind of email, presumably with her notes. Then she hung up, stood up and smashed the computer on the side of the tub.

Within seconds a man with one armed ripped out burst through the door. Charlie bravely turned to face him, holding a small knife.

"You're gonna give me what's mine." The man seethed, "Mine and my family's."

A battle ensued. They were evenly matched until another man came into the bathroom. He managed to hold Charlie down over the tub while the one-armed man pulled a knife.

Waverly covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes as he watched him silt Charlie's throat.

Suddenly she back by the cage. Sam was chained up in the air, his feet a few feet off the cage floor. Lucifer had his knife out again, craving names into Sam's chest, some Waverly recognized, like the girl from the first thing she saw, and Charlie's. Others she didn't. The fiend smirked as he began to speak. "You remind Sam of her, you know. So, sweet and funny, so full of life...until the Winchesters cost her, her life. It's why he's so intent on saving you and your sister! That, and you also remind him of himself and Dean, so cursed and sad. He thinks saving your cursed family it'll mean he'll save himself. It'll redeem him for all his bad choices! But it doesn't matter, Sammy! You're here in the cage enjoying super fun time with Uncle Luci! The little Earp won't be here much longer."

Enraged, Waverly started slamming the crowbar against the bars, actually jostling one of them lost. "I'm not going anywhere without him!" She screamed, and then looking at Sam continued, "Sam, you need to fight it. I don't care what he says, you're my hero, and I need you to break free."

Sam didn't respond, blood dripping down his face.

Lucifer smiled evilly at Waverly. "I'll give you an A for effort little Earp, but you just like Sammy here are paying for the sins of the father. Well, in Sam's case the mother. You see, his little sult of a mother started all this when she made a deal to save old Johnny, his father. It's a vicious cycle really, Mom sacrifices for John, John sacrifices for Dean, Dean for Sam, we switch it up every once in a while, to keep it interesting but that's it in a nutshell little Earp. You think Sammy here is this great hero! He's a hero so he can try to wash away all the filth! He's unclean! Right, Sammy?"

"Bastard!" Waverly shouted, banging against the cage, "I'll clean your face with my crowbar, you stupid Revenant!"

Lucifer merely smiled, God, was she starting to hate the smile, and said, "Happy trails."

She was now in some time of abandoned Mexican restaurant, of all places. Sam was on his knees s in front of an anguished-looking Dean, who was holding a giant scythe. Beside him was gaunt man dressed in black, that for some reason sent a greater feeling of dread through Waverly.

"Forgive me." Dean said, before swinging the scythe, Sam slamming is eyes shut. However, Dean missed Sam, hitting the gaunt man in the chest. Dean looked horrified as he realized what had happened as the gaunt man latterly dissolved into ash. The brothers looked at each other in shock. Then Dean gave Sam a hand off the floor. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Sam replied, "You?"

"Fantastic." Dean answered, "I think I just killed Death."

 _Death?"_ Waverly thought, stunned by what she just heard. _That guy was Death? Death was a person? And Dean killed him? Then why do people keep dying?_

When Waverly came out of her stupor Dean was standing at the duffle bag saying, "That sound right to you?"

Suddenly red lightning struck through the roof and into Dean's arm. His arm started to glow, and some sort of weird birthmark started glowing red, crackling into it disappeared. Then the red lightening cracked from Dean's arm to the roof again as the man screamed in pain.

 _What am I witnessing?_ Waverly thought, officially having no clue what was going on.

He stared at his arm as the last remnants of the mark faded.

"Yeah, I never actually told Rowena to stop working on the spell." Sam replied, "Come on, let's go." As they exited the restaurant he continued, "This is good. Dean, this is good. The- Mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back." He gave Dean back a set of keys.

"Yeah." Dean said sarcastically, "I'm sure everything's fine."

As they walked from the restraunt there was a loud crackling sound, causing them to look at the sky simultaneously. It was glowing dark red.

"What the H-" Sam began, but was cut off as several bolts of red lighting struck the ground within several feet of him and Dean. The lightened cracked across the sky and stuck all around them. "What did Death call this?"

"The Darkness." Dean answered.

The ground started to rumble and thick columns of black smoke erupted from the where the lightning struck. The coverage on one spot was huge rolling cloud of the stuff. The boys looked stunned as the smoke moved towards them.

"Get in the car." Dean ordered.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, as they took off, "Let's go, let's go!"

They quickly got into an old but well-maintained Chevy Impala. Dean backed the car away but it got stuck in a large hole. The tires spun as Dean accelerated, trying to get free. Waverly could see Sam tapping on Dean's shoulder, pointing to the rapidly approaching cloud. Soon they were all engulfed in it.

When the smoke cleared, Waverly saw Sam still chained, on the floor lifeless and unmoving. For a second Waverly feared he might be dead, but then she remembered where they were. She'd be dead, too, probably if were dead.

"Bravo, Sammy!" Lucifer exclaimed, pacing across the cage, slow clapping, "Releasing Aunt Darkness! And once again after you were willing to give yourself up for the greater good. But not while Dean's around! When's it gonna stop, Sammy? When will innocent people stop sacrifing themselves for you? Waverly is probably next and then of course Wynonna."

The mention of the heir's name caused Sam to stir.

Her rage reaching its breaking point, Waverly finally smashed the lock of the cage, leaping inside. "Do not talk about my sister!" She screamed, trying to hit Lucifer with the crowbar.

Lucifer grabbed the crowbar and threw Waverly against the wall. "You stupid insignificant human." He said sauntering over to her, "You are filth! Just like your sister and your father and your great grand pappy Wyatt. Once we're done with Sam we're coming for you and your sister. 'Cause like Sam you are unclean and need to be cleansed!"

Defiant to the last, Waverly spit in his face. "Sam is a hero." She declared calmly, "He's like sit Galahad from the Knights of the Round Table." She wasn't sure where she had got that from, but kept going. "He is gonna snap out of it and we are walking out of here.

Lucifer laughed at her. "I love your determination but I think Sammy is down for the count. It's just you and me. No Peacemaker or Doc or Wynonna to save you now." Then he grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her.

Waverly clawed at her attacker's hands as she felt the life being squeezed out of her, but it was no use. She was about to pass out when suddenly she dropped to the group. She looked up to see Sam, covered in blood but standing up, his chains wrapped around Lucifer's neck.

"You talk too much." Sam said coolly.

Lucifer gasped as Sam chocked the life out of him.

"Sure, I'm unclean," Sam admitted, "But I still deserve to sit on the round table and be on that quest. You're not real! Dean would be proud of what I'm doing here! Now leave my friends before!" He could not have Waverly. Sam would not let that happen.

Lucifer collapsed to the ground, turning into his true Revenant self, blue and brown eye staring up with an empty look. Then he disappeared.

Sam and Waverly's eyes fluttered open, both of the jolting upright. Immediately both women ran to them.

"Are you alright?" Wynonna asked, embracing Waverly who gave a weak nod into her chest, "I knew you could do it, baby girl."

"So, you really are back from the dead." Sam said to Charlie in overwhelmed, overjoyed shock.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, letting Sam hug her tightly, before reeling back and punching him in the chest, "You big idiot! I'm gone for five minutes and you and Dean get yourselves killed!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." He said ruefully, the smiled weakly as he added, "But things will get better now that you're back."

Something about the way he said that made Charlie ask, "There's no bringing Dean back, is there?"

"No." Sam replied solemnly. He wanted to talk it over with her more, explain what had happened, but then he saw the haunted look in the youngest Earp's eyes. "Hey, guys, can I have a moment alone with Waves?"

"Sure." Wynonna said, as both she and Charlie left.

For a minute neither of them said anything just staring each other. "I'm sorry you have to see all that." Sam said finally, "I know that couldn't have been easy." He paused again, saying, "That first thing you saw..."

Waverly cut him off by hugging him. "I don't care." She declared, "We're both alive and I just want to celebrate Halloween with my big brother."

This was how they all wound up at _Shorty's_ Sam catching Charlie on everything that had happened in the year since she had died, while waiting for Waverly to come back from forcing Wynonna into the "perfect costume."

"Wow." Charlie said when he was done, "That was an eventful year."

"You can say that again." Sam agree leaning up against the bar, eyes looking over at Charlie she added, "I missed you."

"I miss you, too." Charlie replied, "You know, Dean really would be proud of what you're doing here."

Just then Waverly came into view with Wynonna who was dressed in some sort of blue lab coat.

"Hey, Waverly, is um, -is she single?" Charlie asked.

Sam shook his head. "And someone else already has first dibbs if that changes." He briefly glanced over to Nicole, who was in the corner ironically dressed in a black-and-white striped jailbird costume.

"Speaking of relationships of the romantic variety," Charlie continued, "You should try to see where this goes with Wynonna. " After a moment she added, "Dean would want you to be happy."

Before Sam could respond Waverly and Wynonna reached them. "So, what do you think?" Waverly asked.

"Hello, Dr. Brenan." Charlie grinned.

"You watch this show, too?" Wynonna responded, then glancing at Waverly asked, "Where did you even get this?"

"I'm friends with a cosplayer." Waverly offered for an explanation, "Now all she needs is some attractive F. B.I arm candy."

Realizing what Waverly was trying to do, Charlie said, "Would a U.S. Marshall do?"

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Sam said at about the same time Wynonna said, "He doesn't have to."

"Come on, Booth." Charlie whispered, Sam towards Wynonna as a slow ballad started to play. _"What if I told you about my little nothing town, the two room where I came from..."_

"Okay," Wynonna said awkwardly as they walked out on the dance floor, "We're doing this. We are doing this."

They swayed in silence to the beat of them music for a minute, then Sam asked, "Do you see me the same? After everything that happened today, I mean?"

Wynonna scoffed at the very notion. "Sam, you went toe to toe with the Devil himself," She said, "That just makes me like you more."

"Well, today it wasn't the _actual_ Devil," Sam said modestly, "And your sister helped as-w-what do you mean by like?" He didn't know why he asked that. Maybe it was Charlie and Waverly's pushing, maybe he was remembering the kiss on some unconscious level, maybe it was just because Wynonna looked beautiful in blue. Whatever the case he had said it, and the ball was in Wynonna's court.

Wynonna's head wanted to shove Sam firmly back into the friend zone, but another part of her just kept remembering that kiss. In the end she said, "I'm not sure, but-let's see where this goes."

 _... if I told you the mess that I can be when there's no one there to see, could you look the other way? Could you love me anyway?_

"So, do you see any more demons?" Wynonna asked.

Sam smiled at her. "Nope. Just a home."


	57. Hunting Therapy

"Okay," The tattoo artist, a young woman covered with tattoos herself, said, "I'm not sure what it is, but it's done."

Wynonna leapt down, showing pulling back her shirt to show the intricate design to Sam. "Matching tattoos, we must really be a couple."

Given all the recent events, Sam and Charlie both agreed it was a good idea for the Earp sisters to get anti-possession tattoos.

"It looks great on you," Sam said, before turning towards Waverly, "Waves, your turn."

Waverly slowly got up into the seat, "Do I really have to get it on my chest?"

"Anywhere will work." Sam answered.

"Where do you want, hon?" The artist asked.

"Um," Waverly mused, deliberating, "How about here?" She pointed to her upper arm, "Or you think that would make me look like a biker?"

"Honey, nowadays everyone has tattoos anywhere they want," The artist informed her, "It'll look just fine."

Waverly closed her eyes and the needle started.

As they watched her get her tattoo, both Wynonna and Sam were worried about the youngest Earp. Since the incident a few days before Waverly had been quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and she'd get this far-off look in her eye, like she was stuck in a memory.

Afterwards, they were both in the kitchen, and Wynonna finally spoke. "Waves, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Waverly agreed walking over so that she was a few feet away from her sister.

"Waves, you know the world isn't black and white, right?" Wynonna began, "I mean, sure, Sam's done some questionable crap-to put it mildly, but we've all done some ducked up shit we're not proud of. Even you at one point, probably. Granted, probably not to that degree, but-"

"It's not Sam." Waverly cut her off.

"Then what is it?" Wynonna asked.

 _Because I've seen that sometimes great scarifies have to be made. Because a knot forms in my stomach every time I think about what you and Sam might give up for me._ But for some reason, she articulates what she was feeling. So instead she ran from the room.

"Waverly!" Wynonna called out, "Come back! Waverly!"

As she ran Waverly rushed past Sam, who was just walking in the house. "You okay?"

"Yeas." Waverly said freezing on the stairs, "I'm fine, everything is fine." Then she ran up the stairs.

 _I don't think so._ Sam thought to himself heading up behind her.

By the time Sam had disappeared into her room. He walked into the doorway, and saw her sitting at her desk, pretending to go through her flies. She looked up when she felt his presence. "I'm fine." She repeated, "Really."

"Waves, people who are just fine don't run away like that." Sam responded.

"I'm just...having a rough time processing." Waverly admitted, "It's not you, please don't think that. It's just...I don't know how to explain it."

"It's okay." Sam assured, "You don't have to talk until you're ready."

"Thanks, Sam," Waverly replied, "But that's not now."

Realizing that it was hopeless, Sam walked down the hallway towards the spear room he and Charlie was now sharing.

To his surprise and slight worry, he found Charlie in the middle of the room, which was now sprawled with papers, maps, books, and newspapers, one which Charlie was in the middle of right now, so engrossed she didn't even notice his presence.

"Charlie." Sam spoke up worriedly, "Whatcha up to?"

"Looking for Cas." Charlie answered, "It might help us get Dean back. Cause you know, angels can bring people back from the dead? You did it once with me, I'm surprised you didn't try it the second time I died. Actually, I think I might have found something."

Sam's heart sunk as he knew where this was heading. "Charlie-

"This John Doe was arrested for a drunk and disorderly in this town in Montana," Charlie continued, not letting Sam get a word in edgewise, "The description kind of sounds like Cas. He was always kind of- odd, and given whatever he's gone through after crazy tea and crumpets lady zapped him-well, wherever he went- I can see how someone might make that mistake."

"Charlie-" Sam tried again.

"He's on a 48 phystriactic hold," Charlie continued, "But we have to get driving now if we want to make the window-"

"Charlie!" Sam repeated, raising his voice.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"We can't leave." Sam told her, "We have work to do here, or at least I have work to do here."

"What work?" Charlie demanded.

"The Earp curse, the Revenants." Sam replied, "I can't just pick up and leave everything."

Charlie picked up one of the books as she screamed, "Why not?!" throwing it at Sam, who barely ducked out of the way in time. It hit the wall instead. "We don't know these people, we don't owe them anything, and this could help us get Dean back! Something brought me back, and we can do the same for him."

"It's not the same thing, Charlie." Sam tried to tell her.

"We need to leave." Charlie said, starting to back, "Dean needs us, he needs to know that we are trying to find a way to get him back."

"It's not that simple, Charlie," Sam began, "Look, remember what I told you about the Darkness."

"Yeah, God's bat-crazy sister, tried to take out God-" Charlie began.

"She _succeeded_ in taking out God." Sam corrected, "And Dean made himself the bomb, to take her out to keep the balance and prevent the sun from going out. Dean scarified himself for the world and I am going to honor his wishes. We're not gonna make the same mistake that cost use Kevin and you. Before he died God gave us a gift here, and I'm not gonna ask why or how it happened. Dean is dead, but we need to keep fighting. God sent me here to help people and the Earps need help. Look, I can take you anywhere you want for a fresh start, anywhere at all. Even Montana, if you want."

She shook her head. "If you're staying, I'm staying. That's our job, right? Saving people, haunting things."

She walked over to Sam, tentively putting her hands around his upper torso. Sam pulled her in as she started to bawl like small child. "It's okay." He whispered to her, "It's all gonna be okay."

It was then Sam knew what he had to do.

The next morning, Sam walked up to Wynonna desk. "Hey, Wynonna," He began nervously; "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what?" Wynonna asked.

"Um," Sam began, putting his laptop on the desk, "I found reports of this haunted law office down in the town of Ratwater, nothing too dangerous objects being moved, people in old-timed garb who disappear, the most violent thing that happened was a thrown figurine-"

"And you want to go check it out." Wynonna guessed.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "And I want to take Waverly with me."

Wynonna froze. "That ain 't happening."

"Look, as far as hunts go, this is pretty low risk," Sam said, "No one's even died yet-"

"Didn't you say this thing threw a figurine at someone?" Wynonna challenged, "I can't let Waverly into danger especially given everything that just went down."

"But that's exactly why she should go," Sam reasoned, "She needs a break and she's probably going out of her mind over what happened with Lucifer. Seeing the things that have happened with me- it's enough to rattle anyone. Look, I promise, I'll protect her, and its help her get rid of this helpless feeling she has."

Wynonna paused for a moment. "Sam, what was it like in the cage?"

"Not fun." Sam replied looking away.

"Okay, she can go." Wynonna relented, "But if anything happens to her, anything at all, even so much as a sprained ankle-"

Sam silenced her with a kiss on the cheek. "It won't."

As Sam, Charlie and Waverly road to Ratwater, Sam told him about the case.

"So apparently back in 1962, Sheriff Dan MacIver was killed my inmate in the jail," Sam replied, "Shortly after they moved because conditions were unsafe. Then last month _Teen Challenge_ bought it and started renovating for a new thrift store. This was the same time workers started reporting tolls being moved, and when a shipment of donated stuff was brought to the office, an invisible force three an angel statue against the wall. Then people started to report seeing the MacIver."

"Did they catch the imamate that killed him?" Charlie asked, "Could he be looking for revenge?"

"Um, actually they did catch him," Sam replied, "Carl Miscavige. Apparently, they found him on his way to his ex-wife's place with the same paper-weight he used to kill MacIver. He died in prison back in the 90s."

"Then why is he still here?" Waverly asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Sam confirmed.

The first place they went to was the foreman, a board-shouldered man named Josh Carter.

"And you have actually seen the man?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Josh replied, "Most of my men have at this point."

"And what exactly happened?" Sam continued.

"I'm working in the cells, and Michael Johnson comes running up to me screaming his head up, saying he's seen him." Josh began, "Now, I had about how enough of this, so I took him back there, and sure enough, Dan MacIver's standing there, as sure as I'm talking to you three."

"How did you know it was Dan MacIver?" Waverly spoke up.

"Occam's razor," Josh reasoned, "And as weird as it sounds, in this case, the simplest answer is a dead guy."

"And was MacIver-doing anything, saying anything?" Sam asked.

"I think he was saying something about someone named Leda." Josh replied.

"Leda?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, Leda." Josh confirmed, "Are you really gonna shut down the job over this?"

"Probably not." Sam said, standing up, "Just something we have to look into, as ridiculous as that sounds. Thank you for your time, Mr. Carter."

They talked to a few more men and they all seemed to tell the same story. MacIver seemed to be franticly searching for someone named Leda. Wanting a little more confirmation, they decided to actually go to the office.

With all issues had been having, not much work had been done and it stilled looked like a police station. Sam slid an EMF reader over the desk. "Nothing here."

Noticing something on the ground, Waverly picked it up. It was little statue of an angel kneeling in prayer, its left wing broken. _I guess this is the knick-knack that MacIver didn't like._

"Hey, Waverly," Charlie, who had her own EMF reader called out, "You want to take the back with me?"

"Sure," Waverly replied, following her, "So how does that thing work?"

"It measures frequencies that are made by ghost," Charlie explained, scanning the rooms, "Unless you're using it by telephone lines it usually works pretty well."

As Charlie went into a more drawn-out explanation, Waverly heard something down the adjacent hallway. She peaked down it. "Hello?" She called out, "Hello, anyone there?"

Thinking she heard it again, she took a few steps into the hallway. "Sheriff MacIver?" She asked softly.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young man with short brown hair, holding shotgun.

"Charlie!" Waverly called out, scared and bit afraid, "Sam!"

"It's okay," The young man said quickly, "I come in peace."

"Then what are you doing with a gun?" Waverly challenged.  
"You have one, too!" The young man retorted.

Waverly looked down and remembered she did in fact have a riffle loaded with rock salt. "Oh," She said, "So, I do. But my only has rock salt in."

"So, does mine!" The young man replied.

Just then Charlie and Sam appeared. "I just looked down the hallway and this guy was here." She pointed to the boy in the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded, pulling out a gun with _real_ bullets in it.

Just there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Soon three other men came into view. One was dark-skinned with a shaved head, the other had dark-brown hair, and a somewhat angry face, and the forth was wearing glasses. "You?!" The bespectled the one exclaimed.

Sam lowered his gun. "Ed?" He asked, "Harry?"

"You know these guys?" Waverly and Charlie exclaimed almost simultaneously.

Sam eyes glanced over the band. "Two of them at least."


	58. World's Weirdest Bachelor Party

**Renewed Disclaimer: Still don't own** _ **Supernatural**_ **or** _ **Wynonna Earp.**_ **Also, don't own** _ **Freakylinks.**_ **Not sure who does, but it isn't me.**

"Sam?" Harry asked, "What are you doing here? And where's Dean? Aren't you two, like, attached at the hip?"

"He's dead." Charlie spoke up bluntly, stepping in front of Sam protectively.

Both men looked shocked and bit dismayed. "Sorry, man," Harry said quickly, "I didn't know. Well, you probably figured that otherwise I wouldn't of..."

"It's alright," Sam cut him off, "I get it."

"I'm sorry, too." Harry spoke up, "I mean, I know we had our differences, but Dean was an okay guy. Most of the time."

"So, this is one the guys you told us about?" The young man with the gun asked, "The Winchester brothers?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"And who are the girls?" The young man asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "They're new." Then, he got a stricken look on his face and he exclaimed, "Sam, did you join a polygamy cult in your grief?! Ah, due, not cool! Do you realize how horrible those things are to their followers?! Except the family from _Sister Wives,_ they're okay, but I'm pretty sure one of them ran away from one of the bad Polygamy cults!"

"No one joined a polygamy cult!" Waverly exclaimed, "We're all just friends."

"Oh," Harry replied, calming down, "Okay. So, I guess you're here about the Sheriff?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "But what are you doing here? Didn't you two break up after," he pointed to Ed, "This one inadvertently caused a murder spree because he couldn't accept change."

"Okay, I think you're over simplifying what happened a bit." Ed protested.

"Not really," Harry said, "That's exactly what happened."

"He's right." The bald man said as the young man with the gun agreed, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"None of this answers the man's question!" Ed cut them all off.

They went onto explain that Harry's ex-girlfriend, Dana, eventually broke up with boyfriend and Harry came to her, quite literally on his hands and knees, telling her what had happened and begging her forgiveness. To his surprise, she took him back. Her forgiveness, compassion and love lead his heart to soften enough that he could reconcile with Ed, which she was oddly alright with. However, by then Harry had made some new friends.

"This is Derek Barnes." Ed said, gesturing to the young man with the gun, "Head guy behind _FreayLinks,_ and his right-hand man, Jason Tatum."

"Charlie Bradbury and Waverly Earp," Sam said feeling obliged to introduce them.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said, stretching out his hand to shake Waverly's.

"You, too." Waverly agreed, shaking it, "Sorry about the gun."

"Me, too." Derek responded.

"So, _FreakyLinks,_ what is that?" Waverly asked.

"A website that documents stories of the paranormal." Derek explained, "We film cases and put it on the site. We ran into this guy on a couple of cases and we hit it off."

"So now you guys all work together now-" Sam asked, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"No," Harry replied, "I decided to make an honest woman out of Dana, and surprisingly, she said yes, so we're all going on last ghost hunt together."

"Sort of like a really weird bachelor party." Waverly commented.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I guess you call it that."

Well, since they weren't there for a much better reason, Sam couldn't really say it was a bad idea.

"Hey, where's Laune?" Jason spoke up.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Another member of our team." Derek explained, "We all spilt up when we got here."

Just there some static came over one of their walkie-talkies and a somewhat nasally female voice said urgently, "Hey, guys, you need to get here. _Now._ McIver is here."

As a group, they all started to run down the hall. "Laune, where are you?" Derek asked into the speaker.

"The back office." Laune replied.

"Get out of there." Derek commanded, "Now."

"He hasn't hurt me." Laune retorted, "He hasn't even tried. He just keeps asking for someone named Leda. Says he has to find her."

Just then they saw a young woman with curly light brown hair standing in a doorway. Sam and the girls assumed this was Laune.

"You alright?" Derek asked running up to her.

"Yeah," Laune confirmed, "But look."

They all turned to see what looked like a middle age man with graying black hair a gaping wound bleeding from his head. "Leda." He moaned, "I have to find Leda. I have to get to her before that nut job does."

Sam stepped in front of the group. "Alright," He said, "Who's Leda?"

"He thinks she's still his," MacIver kept on, "Thinks she's with me."

"Who." Waverly called out, "Sheriff, we can help you, just tell us who Leda is!"

Suddenly he froze, staring at Waverly. "Who-who are you?"

Everything froze for a minute. To their knowledge, this was the first time McIver had actually acklonwged someone's existence.

Waverly looked to Sam for guidance.

"It's alright; just go with it," He said, "I'll be right by you if this goes south."

"Waverly," She answers, "Who's Leda?"

"Miscavige's ex-wife." McIver replied, "I couldn't get him on anything, now he's after her again. I gotta stop him." Suddenly he froze, and faded away.

Everyone exchanged looks. "Miscaviage's ex-wife?" Harry asked finally.

"Sam, didn't say Miscaviage was found on his way to his ex-wife's place with the murder weapon?" Charlie spoke up.

Sam nodded.

"He must have been coming out her to." Derek said softly, "And McIver still thinks she's in danger. He's trying to warn her."

Just then someone's cell phone rang. Derek picked it up. "Hey, Chloe." He said into it. He listened for a minute, and then he said, "Guys, Chloe thinks she found something."

That was how they all wound up meeting Chloe at a local coffee house.

"Okay," Chloe began, "So on top of being a local drunk, cop killer, and all-around menace to society Carl Miscaviage was also a wife beater. He beat his wife Leda within an inch of her life, actually chasing her out in the street when she tried to get away. That was McIver got involved and actually helped her get a divorce. "

"I'm assuming Miscaviage didn't take it well." Sam guessed.

"Not at all." Chloe confirmed, "He started following her around, leaving hand-up calls, out and out threatening her, basically stalking her. Of course, back then no one ever knew what stalking _was_ let along had any laws against it. Which according to his co-workers frustrated McIver to no end. He did everything he could to protect Leda, but nothing he could do stopped him. At least until Miscaviage -well, you know."

"Do you guys know where his body is?" Sam asked, "McIver's I mean?"

"That's the problem." Harry spoke up, "Apparently he was cremated."

"So, his concern for her was so strong he found a way to hang on even after his remains were burned." Waverly speculated in awe.

"Or there is something else in that office he was attached to." Charlie chimed in.

"Or it could be both." Derek added.

"Whatever the case," Sam began, "The simplest way in this case in to find what happened to Leda after that and show McIver that she's alright." There was no way they were going to find an object in all that mess.

"There might be a slight problem with that." Chloe said, "Apparently she changed her name and moved after everything that happened."

 _"Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."_ Sam thought.


	59. Convenient Coincidence

The officer at the front desk was looking down at his paper when he felt someone gazing down at him. He looked up to see two smartly dressed women, a blonde in a pants suit and a brunette in a cream skirt which a matching jacket.

The blonde held out an F.B.I badge. "I'm Special Agent Partridge, this is Special Agents Cassidy. We're here about the dead body that was found."

The officer raised his eye brow. "It takes four agents to investigate the murder of one dirt bag?"

 _So, they were here._ Mary thought, then said, "We're meeting up with them later." _We hope._ "The other two agents, were they a man and woman, the man in his late thirties the woman in her mid-thirties, the man with brown hair and green eyes the woman with blonde hair?"

The office nodded then narrowing his eyes asked, "Shouldn't you already know what they look like?"

Bella took over, lowering her voice as she said, "Okay, I'm about to tell you something I shouldn't, because it's on a need to know basis, so you cannot repeat this to a single soul, understand?"

The officer nodded.

"There's a pair of serial killers taking out...less-than-sparklingly citizens with peculiar cranial trauma, then disguising themselves as F.B. I. to get a look at their handiwork." She lied.

The officer's eyes widened and he looked scared.

"Naturally you understand why we want to keep this under wraps until these fiends are caught." Bella continued.

"Of course, agents," The officer replied, leading them to the morgue, "Right this way, please."

That was how they wound up staring at middle-aged man's body; his head cut open revealing a missing brain.

"Craig Thompson, 43," The corner, a young woman with curly brown hair was saying, "Killed with some kind of sharp weapon, like an ice pick, maybe. Brains were removed anti-mortem."

"And this is the first murder you've found like this?" Mary asked.

"Yes." The corner confirmed.

The pair asked a few more questions, thanked the corner and the officer and corner for their time and left.

"Same as the last town," Mary commented, "Whoever they're looking for clearly has a type."

"Whoever they're looking for?" Bella repeated, "I think we know who they're looking for."

After Dean never returned, the others went looking for him, eventually finding their way to the hotel Bella and Emma had stashed Amy at that where they found a note from Dean:

 _I'm helping Amy find her son. I promise I won't hurt either of them. Please tell Emma I'm sorry._

 _-Dean_

"He wasn't exactly Thompson's type," Mary reasoned, "Plus, we don't know Jacob's grown up enough to take down someone on his own. No, they're looking for whoever he went to after Amy died. And that's when how we find them. And when we do I'm gonna give Dean an earful."

Meanwhile, Amy and Dean had regrouped in a local motel, Amy going over Thompson's rap sheet.

"Blackmailing teenage girls into sex," She summarized, "Yep, just the kind Justine likes."

"I'm not sure if I want to kill her or cheer her on," Dean commented, looking over a list of known victims.

"You do realize that the people I killed weren't exactly altar boys." Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, but she aims a little higher on the food chain." Dean commented.

"So, if I had targeted murders and rapists you would've let me walked?" Amy questioned.

Dean was silent for a moment, then changed the subject, "So, it looks like she just got into town, so what would be her next move?"

"She'll start looking for a job," Amy replied, "And in the meantime, she'll pawn things she got off her kills to get by."

Dean went over to the phonebook. "Well, let's start looking them up."

That was how they wound up in a pawn shop, showing the picture Amy had drew of Justine that they hoped was accurate. The pair hadn't actually spoke for a while at the time of her death, due to their different views on how to best feed without harming innocent humans-in Justine's case, innocent was the operative word.

"Yeah, I saw her." The owner of the shop a short bespectacled man, confirms, "Sold a class ring, a sliver tie clip, and a string of fake pearls, paste."

That matched the stuff Justine had taken off her last couple of kills.

"Was there a boy with her?" Amy asked, "He would have been about fourteen with brown hair?"

"No one came in which her, but I did see a kid waiting in the car now that I think of it." The owner asked, "So what did she do?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Dean replied, "But she did leave an address or anything we could find her by?"

"Sorry." The owner replied.

Amy's face fell, and both men could tell how utterly devastated she was.

"Best of luck." The owner said, before walking off to deal with something else.

That when Dean noticed a necklace under the glass. It was a pendent, a golden heart with a small, crystalline heart in its center. It was kind of like the one Emma's mother had given her. The one she hadn't wore since she came back. "Excuse me," He called out, getting the owner's attention again.

They drove in silence after that, until Dean asked, "How are-how are you handling things?"

"You mean apart from coming back from the dead after five years, having no idea where my child is, except for the fact that he's with a crazed vigilante who I'm surprised hasn't got herself killed by now and God only knows the effect living with her and seeing me die had on him?" Amy snapped.

Dean was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," He said finally, "Probably shouldn't have said anything." After another moment of awkward silence, he added, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." Amy said, clearly not in the mood. In the past few days she had from shocked and scared of Dean to mad at him for his part in their current situation.

Her tone and those facts made Dean reconsider what he was about to ask. He asked it anyway. "If you really though this Justine chick was so crazy, why did you entrust your kid to her?"

"Lack of other options. "Amy replied, "My dad walked out when I was a kid, I killed my mom, history repeated itself with Jacob's father, and none of my human friends knew what I really am. Justine was the only I knew could properly take care of him, so I told him if anything were to happen to me to-have somebody call her."

All was quiet again, until Amy saw a motel sign, _The Dew Drop Inn._ "Pull over here."

Dean looked over to her. "Excuse me?"

"That motel." Amy elaborated, "Pull over here."

"Why?" Dean asked. It wasn't their motel, nor did it have any link to investigation.

"Just do it, trust me." Amy urged.

"Look, I know you're afraid for Jacob, but we can't just go to every cheap motel in town and-" Dean began.

" _Just do it!_ " Amy screamed, her pupils turning to that of peapods, and her claws appearing.

Afraid he might become Amy's next victim, Dean got into the turning lane.

Meanwhile, Bella was pulling up to a motel as well, while Mary was trying to make a call on her phone. "Bella, do you have any idea how to work this thing?"

Bella reached out, "Here."

Mary handed over the phone and Bella pulled up her contacts. "So, who do you want to call?"

"Cas." Mary answered. As she watched Bella pull it up she asked, "How are you doing that?"

Bella turned a bit to face her. "You see this little box here?" She pointed to the contacts box.

"Yeah, I know how it's supposed to work, I just can never seem to get it _to_ work," Mary replied, then to herself added, "Why couldn't I just get the flip phone? I _wanted_ the flip phone."

"Then why didn't you get that?" Bella asked.

"Because the others thought this was better." Mary replied.

Just then Castiel picked up, and Bella handed the phone back to Mary. "Did you find anything?" He asked.

"They're here, we know that much, but that's about all we know." Mary answered, "You?"

"Nothing." Cas sighed.

"How's Emma holding up?" Mary asked.

Cas lowered his voice. "She's putting on a brave face, but I think she blames herself for what happened, and I know she's worried about Dean."

"That makes all of us." Mary commented, "Okay, we're back at the hotel. Come here and we'll regroup."

"Alright," Cas agreed "We'll be there in five minutes."

While they were talking Bella noticed a man and woman approach the front the desk. She couldn't be sure from this far away, but they looked somewhat familiar. "Mary," She said, shaking the woman's shoulder, "Look."

Mary turned and thought she recognized the man's profile.

"You don't think-" Bella began.

"Only one way to find out." Mary said, getting out of the car and marching towards them.

"Okay, so here's how we're going to play this. " Dean said, as they walked toward the room the manager had pointed out, "I'll make sure they'll both in there then we'll get Jacob to safety, then I deal with female monster Dexter in there."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I think you know what it means." Dean replied.

"You never said anything about killing her." Amy said.

"She kills people." Dean reminded her.

"Weren't you the one who said they had it coming?" Amy argued.

"And weren't you the one who called me out on that?" Dean pointed out.

"All I said was that they were the same type of people I killed." Amy contradicted, "Isn't this what got us into this mess in the first place?"

"Which is why I'm letting you and the kid go," Dean reasoned, "Just don't do it again."

"What about Emma?" Amy challenged, "What will she think?"

"I'll make her understand." Dean replied, "Justine's not like you. Look, this not the way I wanted this to go, either, but I promise, it'll be quick. I'm not an animal."

"Or I could do this." Amy said, running ahead of him.

"Amy!" Dean called, "Amy!" But it was too late. Amy was knocking on the door. "Justine!" She called out, "Jacob! Jacob, baby, it's me!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a young Asian woman, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. "Amy?" She gapped finally.

"Where's Jacob?" Amy demanded, forcing her way into the room, "Where's my son?"

Dean picked up his foot, about to intervene, a voice behind him made him freeze in his tracks. A very angry voice, calling out, "Dean Nathaniel Winchester!"


	60. Tooth Or Consequences

Meanwhile back in Purgatory, Wynonna was at her desk looking forward to an easy day for once.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"If that's you, Newly, I'm not here." She called out.

"It's not Nedly," A twangy voice called out, "it's Doc.'

That actually surprised Wynonna. "Come, in, I guess."

Doc entered the office and gave her a smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Wynonna asked dryly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, considering how we left things." Doc replied, looking around, "Where's your Marshall? He still hearing voices?"

"No," Wynonna answered, "We got him fixed, but Waverly was shaken up, so I let him take her ghost hunting."

"Really?" Doc asked, genuinely surprised, "That seems rather unlike you."

"I almost didn't," She admitted, "But the ghost hasn't actually hurt anyone yet, and she's got two experienced hunters protecting her, and Sam knows they'll be Hell to pay if he doesn't come back with her in one piece."

"Back up a minute," Doc requested," Did you just say _two_ hunters?"

"Long story." Wynonna said, moving her coffee cup up to her lips. That was when it happened. She didn't even think she was using that much force, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain against her tooth. "Och!"

"What did you do?" Doc asked.

"The cup hit my tooth," Wynonna explained, putting a hand up to her mouth, "And it hurts like a mother-" She lowered her hand and Doc's face fell, "What?"

"Ah, Wynonna," Doc began awkwardly, "You might want to look in the mirror."

Wynonna picked up a spoon and saw what Doc was talking about. There was big a chuck missing from her front took. "Holy crap," She exclaimed, standing up.

"Now, now, don't panic," Doc said going over to him, "You're lucky I was here." Then raised a hand towards her mouth.

Wynonna grabbed his wrist. "Keep your filthy hands away from my teeth."

"Now, Ms. Earp," Doc began, 'I know I may not be as good of a dentist as legend says-"

"Dentistry back then was whiskey for anesthetic and pulling the tooth," Wynonna pointed, " _Everyone_ was a bad dentist!" She picked up her cell phone, "No. Just-no. I'm making an appointment right now."

That was how Wynonna wound up in a dentist waiting room, flipping through a magazine as she waited for her two o'clock appointment.

At last, a nurse in pink scrubs came out, and called out, "Wynonna Earp?"

Wynonna jumped a little in her name. "That's me." She said, walking to meet the nurse.

"Dr. Younger will be with you in a minute." The nurse said, leading Wynonna to one of the rooms.

"Thanks." Wynonna said, lying back in the dentist chair.

As Wynonna sat that she briefly wondered if she should take Peacemaker off for safety reasons, however, before she could consider the mater forward, a man shortly clipped greying brown hair, dressed in a doctor's coat came in. "Good afternoon Ms. Earp." He greeted her, looking at the chart, "I see here we got a chip tooth."

"Yeah, I hit it on my coffee mug this morning." Wynonna admitted wearily.

"Shame." Dr. Younger replied, "You sound like you needed that coffee. Open your mouth, please."

Wynonna did, revealing the broken tooth. "Whoa." Dr. Younger exclaimed, "I can tell you right now that is going to need some serious filling."

Wynonna huffed. "Oh, great, the hits keep coming."

"Rough day?" Dr. Young asked, preparing the analgesia.

"Rough week." Wynonna responded, "I was nearly killed by this-well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, then my boyfriend had this-incident and it rattled my sister, and now they're on this bonding trip with his friend he hasn't seen in a year, and it's all very complicated and very weird, and I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"Well, you haven't really told me anything." Dr. Young said, putting the cone over Wynonna's face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Wynonna replied, after he had taken the mask off, "My life is frinkin' weird man. Like _Heathers_ as a musical weird."

"Mmm-Hmm." Dr. Young mused.

"You know, sometimes, I just wish I could have a normal life." Wynonna continued, as the sedative began to take effect.

"Maybe I could help you with that." Dr. Young replied, his eyes suddenly turning red and his voice turning demonic.

Wynonna quickly tried to draw out Peacemaker, but the she her world turned black and she passed out, dropping the gun to the ground.

Wynonna jolted up, going for the gun, only to discover that it wasn't there. And neither was the Revenant was no longer. In fact, she wasn't at the dentist office anymore. She was in a bedroom of some kind, with the curtains drawn. And Wynonna was currently in the brass bed covered by a mauve comforter. It was then Wynonna began aware of an alarm going off.

Wynonna quickly hit the snooze on the electric clock on the bedside table. "What the Hell?"

Suddenly she heard movement from the other room, causing Wynonna to tense up, and look for something she could use as a makeshift weapon. Then Waverly, dressed in short-sleeve pajamas appeared in the doorway, saying, "Hey, you okay?"

"I- "Wynonna began, "You-Where are we?"

"Your apartment." Waverly answered, sounding concerned, "Where you're letting me stay while I'm in town. Seriously, did you have a really bad nightmare or something?"

Wynonna looked around, still processing whatever was happening. "Or something."


	61. Hidden Pasts

The group was at the hotel, surrounded by files and laptops, trying to figure out where Leda Miscavaige had gone after the murder.

The process with tedious but what was really annoying Sam and his crew was being filmed.

"Does that _really_ have to be on?" Sam finally snapped.

"This is just how we work." Derek replied, "Look, if you're really that uncomfortable, we'll edit out all the parts with you in it."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"You can edit me out, too." Charlie spoke up.

"Me, three." Waverly added.

"At this point, I'm not gonna have anything to show," Derek complained good-naturedly, but slightly frustrated.

"Hey, I think I found something." Waverly spoke up again.

Everyone stood up and ran to her. It was more than a little unsettling. "Uh, guys, can you give me some room, please?"

There was a chorus of, "Alright," "Okay," "Sorry," and "Sorry about that."

"Okay," Waverly began, "So a year after this incident, a Leah Dobbs got an apartment in the town of Pickled Boots Arizona, all the way on the other side of the state."

"How does that help us find Leah _Miscagave_?" Ed asked.

"Because," Chloe spoke up, "Leah's maiden name _was_ Dobbs."

"And she went back to it after the murder," Harry speculated, "And bit ahead of her time."

"So was the situation." Jason commented.

"Does it say where she is now?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, she got remarried and they moved into a house in town," Waverly answered, "From what I can tell she's still there."

"Well, let's go then!" Derek declared.

The groups started loading inside their cars, when they realized they had a problem. With all the extra flies they had gathered, there was only enough room in the Freakers car for three people, and the Ghostfacers didn't have any extra room.

"Can one of them get a ride with us?" Waverly suggested, looking at Sam. It was his car after all.

"Only if they don't bring a camera." Sam conditioned.

"Okay." Derek agreed.

After drawing straws to see who would have to go with Sam and the girls in which Derek got the short straw they were off.

While not as long as the ride to Kansas all those weeks ago had been, the ride to Pickle Boots was still rather long, forcing them to time to find ways to past the time. After continuing their research, the girls eventually fell asleep in the back, leaving Sam and Derek in awkward silence.

"So," Sam said awkwardly, "How did you wind up making a paranormal site?"

Derek's eyes moved, though the rest of his body did not, over to Sam. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah," Sam said, realizing for himself it was true, "Yeah, I really do."

"Well, it was actually, my brother, Adam, who started the site," Derek begin, "He hired me as his lead investigator, I needed a job and I got to hang out with my twin."

"Twin?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah, me and Adam were twins." Derek explained.

The use of past tense was not lost on Sam. "Were?"

Derek was silent for a moment. "Adam-Adam died a couple of years ago," Derek explained, "A case he was working something on it -drove him to suicide."

"I'm-so sorry," Sam said, at last for anything else.

Derek was silent again. "Well, I guess you know what it's like." He said finally.

"Maybe." Sam responded. He missed Dean terribly as it was, he couldn't imagine if how he would feel if they had actually shared a womb.

"I can't tell you it gets better," Derek said, ignoring the comment, "But -you get where can go on, kind of function again, you know?"

"I actually think I do." Sam replied.

"But sometimes I still dream about him." Derek admitted, "Actually, I dream about him a lot. But they're good dreams, I like them. It's like I get to see him again."

The two spent the rest of the ride up to Pickled Boots talking about their brothers. Derek told Sam everything about Adam and Sam told him everything about Dean. When they arrived in town they parked in a line in front of a robins' egg blue colonial with a front porch. They were halfway to it when Waverly said, "Wait, a minute. Maybe we shouldn't go up there all at once."

The group turned to look at her.

"Well, look at us," Waverly continued, "We're a small army and she's an old lady with a traumatizing past. Seeing all of us at once might scare her."

"That's a good point." Derek admitted, "Maybe we should pick someone from each group to go."

After some discussion about how to send, they ultimately picked Sam, Chloe, and Harry. The three walked up to the door and rang the bell after a few moments the door was opened by young woman with wavy chestnut hair, maybe in her mid-twenties dressed in pink scrubs.

"Leah Coulson?" Harry asked.

"I'm her granddaughter, Liv." The girl said, "What is this about?"

"That's-sort of a long story." Chloe spoke up, "Can we come in a moment?'

They sat her down and explained the situation, showing them the video of McIver.

"This is-this is real?" Liv asked, on the fence.

"Trust me, we all saw it." Chloe said, "I know-believe me, I know-this is a lot to take in."

"Nana-she never said a word." Liv said still processing.

"Your grandmother-" Sam began, "There's no record of her death. Is she-"

"Oh, no, she's alive." Liv assured them, "She's just visiting a friend. What do-what do you need from her?"

Sam took over from there. "We just need her to come with Ratwater with us and tell McIver she's oaky. Is she in condition to do that?"

"Probably," Liv replied, "She's pretty healthy for her age and that's coming from a nurse. She should be back in a half hour or so. Would your friends like to come in?"

"Could we?" A voice called from outside.

A half hour later when Leda opened the door she saw her granddaughter waiting for her looking rather concerned.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Leda asked.

"Kind of," Liv said, "Nana, there are these people here who need to talk about something that happened-before you met Granddad."

They sat Leah down at talked to her about what was going on, or at least they tried to. She tried to deny she was the Leah they were looking for, but eventually she admitted to everything.

"After Carl stated making my life a living Hell, Danny got so-frustrated," Leah explained, "There was literally nothing he could charge him with, so Danny would just-sit in front of my house waiting for Carl to cross the line. We got to be friends, me and Danny. Nothing romantic or anything, Danny was madly in love with his wife but-friends." She sighed, "Of course, in Carl's-wrapped brainpan men and woman couldn't just be friends and, also in his wrapped mind, I was still his. But I never thought he would, do what he did." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nana," Liv began gently, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Say what?" Leah retorted, "That a good man died protecting me from a lunatic?"

"It wasn't your fault." Laune spoke up, causing the people by her on the couch to look at her, "Well, it's not."

"We're sorry to bring this all up again, Mrs. Coulson." Sam said, "But we think maybe seeing you, and seeing you're all right would put his spirit to rest. But we would need you to come back to us to Ratwater."

"I'm sorry, young man," Leah replied solemnly, "That's something I can't do."


	62. Not-So-Happy Reunions

"Do you realize how scared you all had us?!" Mary, demanded "We didn't know where you had gone, what you were doing, and that extremely vague note cleared up nothing, we had no clue what you were walking into, if you were hurt, if you needed help! Emma's a complete wreck and I thought, I thought-" Mary trailed off, at a loss for words, then ordered, "Bend over."

"What?" Dean responded.

"Actions have consequences, now bend over." Mary replied.

"Mom, I'm thirty-eight," Dean said, "You can't just put me over your knee."

"You wanna bet?" Mary said, before charging Dean, grabbing him at the waist and attempting to forcibly bend him over.

"Mom!" Dean exclaimed, struggling against, her, "Mom, what are you doing?!"

Dean had a good 100 pounds or so on Mary, but the woman was scrappy, keeping an iron grip on him as he tried to get away. It might have gone on like that for much longer, had a sharp whistle not caused them both of to look up. The source of the whistle was a rather irate looking Bella.

"You two are acting like children," Bella scolded, "Now, Cas is going to be here with Emma any minute, do you really want her to see you like this?"

The pair broke apart. "No." Mary admitted.

"Wait, you brought Emma with you?" Dean asked.

"She was the most afraid of all of us." Mary said, "She thought she had sent you to your death and the last words she ever said to you were angry. She insisted on coming, what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her no." Dean replied, "You are the adult and she is the child. That's how it-"

Just then they were interrupted by a clash and screaming from Justine and Jacob's room. They all turned to look at it and then ran towards it.

"Justine, please!" Amy pleaded backing away from the pieces of lamp Justine had just broken over her, "It's me, Amy. I just want my son back!" He looked over at Jacob, who was backed up almost in a corner, his claws out.

"Jacob, baby, you don't have to do that." Amy urged, "It's me, its mom."

"You're dead." Jacob said, "I s-saw him kill you."

"I know, and it's hard to explain what happened." Amy admitted, getting closer to her son, "But I came back, and baby, the first thing I did was come looking for you-" She was cut off by a whack to the back of the head.

"Don't you touch him!" Justine screamed as she hit Amy again.

That was Dean and the women appeared at the doorway.

"You!" Jacob screamed, charging past Amy and Justine and grabbing a piece of broken lamp as he did. "You killed by mom!" He shouted, lunging at Dean with the shard, but Mary grabbed the boy in time, pulling him back.

"I know you're angry," Mary said, struggling to keep hold of the young Kitsune, "And you have every right to be-"

"Not really helping, Mom." Dean said, stepping back.

"Wait, this is the hunter that killed Amy?" Justine asked, pointing at Dean. At least, Justine had always assumed her old friend had been killed by a hunter after Jacob told her what happened.

"Yes." Jacob seethed, still trying to escape Mary's grasp to throttle Dean, "I guess he decided to finish the job after all."

"You son of bitch!" Justine gapped, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed, "Well, expect for the obvious. Look, God brought her back to life, which, among other factors made me realize I might have been wrong, so I was helping her find you and here we are."

"Likely story." Justine subbed, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Mary said, "He brought me back too, and her." She pointed at Bella, letting one hand go of Jacob.

That made it capable for Jacob to break free, which he did, charging at Dean, ready to fulfill his promise he made five years ago.

"Jacob, no!" Amy screamed, running up to her son and grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of the room.

"Leave him alone!" Justine shouted running after them. Dean took after her and Mary and Bella took after him.

When Dean got out into the parking lot, the Kitsunes were nowhere to do found. "Amy?" Dean called out, as he thought she would respond to her, "Amy! Jacob!" Then he ran off to find them.

"Dean, no!" Mary called out, running after him.

"Not again." Bella mumbled to herself as she followed the Winchesters.

In spite of being followed and following several people, Dean wound up alone in the back of the hotel. "Amy!" He called out, "Amy answer me! Where the Hell did you go?! " Dean shook his head, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but this is not the way to handle-" He was interrupted by a strike to back of his head, sending him to the ground as he slowly lost consciousness.


	63. The Perfect Life?

Wynonna slowly got out of the bed, walking up to Waverly. "This," She began, gesturing around her, "This is mine?"

"Yeah." Waverly answered as Wynonna walked past, becoming increasingly concerned, "Wy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Wynonna insisted, walking in a living room containing nice, but old funircunte, wicker chair and a yellow, two-seat couch with a set of sheets and blankets over it. "You slept on the couch last night?

"Yeah, you don't have a guess room." Waverly replied as Wynonna noticed a picture on the end-table by the chair. It was picture of Waverly in a blue graduation robe, surrounded by Wynonna and what looked like older versions of their parents and Willa.

"They're still alive here." Wynonna gapped softly.

"What?" Waverly responded.

Wynonna turned around. "Hey, ah, I have a question, but it might seem a little weird."

"Because you haven't been acting weird so far this morning?" Waverly countered.

"Did anything happen on the Homestand when we were kids?" Wynonna asked, "You would've been about six, I would've twelve and Willa would've been fourteen. Something like a home invasion, or an animal attack?"

"Does the time I was almost bitten by an albino goffer count?" Waverly asked.

Wynonna laughed, in spite of the situation. "No, no that wouldn't count." She said, "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. How 'bout I make us some breakfast?"

Waverly waved her eyebrow. " _You're_ gonna cook? You?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Wynonna responded opening up the fridge. Finding a package of microwave sausage, she pulled it out and showed it to Waverly saying, "See? Maple-flavored sausage? Sound good?"

Waverly shrugged, still perplexed by her sister's off behavior. "Sure."

"Perfect." Wynonna said, then as she prepared the sausage she asked, "So, ah, do you have any plans today? Cause if you don't I think we should try to see Momma and Daddy. Do we still call them that? Momma and Daddy?"

"You're kidding, right?" Waverly responded, "Wynonna, we're going to see them today. Remember, we decided since we were all in town to meet up at the house, see Willa and the boyfriend?"

Wynonna froze. "Willa has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Waverly answered, "For six months, it's real serious. I mean, you were the one who said you thought he was really here to ask Daddy for her hand."

Wynonna smiled, "Good for him."

As Wynonna put the sausage in the microwave Waverly mused, "Willa Winchester. Sort of has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Wynonna froze, then turned around. "What?"

"Willa Winchester." Waverly repeated, "That's what her last name would be. If she took Dean's last name, that is."

"Dean's alive." Waverly gapped, "Dean's dating Willa. Dean's alive and he's dating Willa."

"Wynonna." Waverly said slowly, "You're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry." Wynonna said, sincerely, "I lied earlier I did have a really-weird, awful dream last night. But I think it's all over now."

They sisters just stared at each other than the microwave dinged. As Wynonna removed the sausage from the microwave and divided them out she said, "So, where exactly when were we all supposed to meet up?"

As they drove out to the homestead in a sweet black truck that Wynonna couldn't believe was hers, she tried to be careful as she felt out her new reality, so her sister didn't think she was crazy.

"So, ah, how's school going?" She asked. That seemed like a safe question.

"Good." Waverly replied, "Journalism studies is a bit tougher than I thought, but it's worth it."

 _She's going to school to be a journalist._ Wynonna thought. Well she guessed that made some since. She was an awesome researcher. No need to worry about her having to make a retraction. Wynonna smiled. "My sister, the intrepid reporter. Shady people of the world better watch out."

Waverly chuckled. "What about you?" She asked, "How are things at the bar? Shorty still don't want an extra bar-tender?"

"Y-Yeah." Wynonna managed, "You know Shorty. Doesn't want to admit he might be getting on in years. Maybe Gus or Uncle Curtis should talk to him."

"I thought Gus and Uncle Curtis _did_ talk to him." Waverly replied, "And then you talked to him. And then the waitress talked to him."

"Yeah." Wynonna said nervously, fearing she had messed up, "Well, then we all need to do it together, like an intervention, you know?"

"Hmm." Waverly mused, "Well, I guess that could be worth a shot."

At last they arrived at the Homestand, that was in better condition than Wynonna had seen it since she was child. Even after they repaired it to make I livable again it didn't look this good.

Wynonna's heart was thumping out of her chest as she walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened up by one Ward Earp, with gray in his light brown hair.

"Daddy." Wynonna gapped before throwing herself at the man and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey, baby girl." Ward replied, returning the embrace, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Wynonna replied, pulling back, "I'm just-really happy to see you."

"You just saw me yesterday." Ward reminded her, somewhat perplexed by his daughter's strange behavior.

"Oh, you know me." Wynonna tried to brush it off, "Total daddy's girl." Then she walked into the house before he could ask any more questions.

"She's been like this all morning." Waverly said, giving her father a hug as well, "But it is good to see you in person."

"You, too, honey." Ward said, before turning around and calling out, "Michele! Willa! The girls are here."

An older woman with Wynonna's brown eyes and thick brown hair, except graying came out of the kitchen. Her features were similar to that of the adult Willa from the picture at Wynonna's apartment, but she had Wynonna's nose and there were traces of Waverly as well.

"Momma!" Wynonna exclaimed, running to her and wrapping herself around the older woman.

"Whoa." Michele Earp said, returning her middle child's hug, "You act like you haven't seen me in years."

 _That's because I haven't._ Wynonna thought backing away.

Just then there were two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and down came a pretty, slightly tan young woman with light brown hair. Standing next to her was a muscular, tawny-haired man dressed in layers.

Wynonna came bounding towards Willa, hugging her as well. "It's good to see you, Wy." Willa said, as she hugged her back.

"You too." Wynonna replied, "So good." Then her eyes went over to the man behind her. After taking a brief moment to glance around the room and catching a picture of all of them, Wynonna giving Dean rabbit ears, in front of the Christmas tree, said, "You, too, Dean." She shook his hand, "It is really good to see you."

"You, too, Wy." Dean replied, smiling at her. Apparently, they got along.

"Come on you." Michele spoke up waving them to kitchen, "I got a pot of coffee on."

As they sat in the kitchen, sipping steaming cups, Wynonna was able to gleam more information about her new world. Apparently, she didn't just work at _Shorty's,_ she was part owner. Also, apparently the only Earp sister a reasonable distance away from the Homestead. Aside from Waverly being a two and half hour drive away in collage, Willa worked as a salesgirl from an auto parts company, which went she spent most of her time on the road. She and Wynonna were still close, though. And they both adored Waverly.

"So, when do we all get to meet Nick?" Willa asked.

"Who's Nick?" Wynonna asked, swallowing a sip of coffee.

"My boyfriend?" Waverly reminded her, still wondering what was going on.

"Right, Nick." Wynonna said quickly, and recovered by saying, "So, ah, when _will_ we get to meet him?"

"Give it time." Waverly answered, "We only started dating a few weeks ago. I don't want to scare him off."

"Come on we're not that _weird."_ Wynonna quipped, before adding softly, "Not that weird at all."

"Do you remember that grilling Daddy gave Dean?" Willa reminded them, "No matter the poor girl's scared."

"What about you, Wy?" Waverly asked, "Any new men in your life we don't know about?"

"No." Wynonna replied, hoping that was true, "Not yet anyway."

"When is that going happen anyway?" Michele asked, stirring her coffee with a spoon.

"Michele, don't rush her." Ward interjected, "Don't wanna be giving away all my girls just yet."

Wynonna smiled. "We can't all get catches like Dean." She commented then added as casually as she could, "Now, maybe if he had a brother…." Her hope was that Dean would say, now as a matter of fact he did have a little brother and would be thrilled to interduce her.

Instead the color drained from his face and he looked like he was going to be sick and Willa exclaimed, suddenly angry, "Wynonna! Why on Earth would you— "

"It's alright." Dean cut her off, "She was taking a call when I told everyone and it never got mentioned again. She couldn't have known."

"Known what?" Wynonna asked, suddenly alarmed.

Dean was quiet for a moment then said, "Me and my brother use to run our dad's old garage together. Then in 05, there was a fire at his apartment, some sort of freak wiring failure, and he and his fiancé-they didn't make it out." Everyone could tell from the look in his eyes that it was all still raw.

Suddenly Wynonna felt like she couldn't breathe. Sam was dead. He had been dead for years. Finally, she was able to get out the appropriate response, considering as far as they knew, she had never met let Sam, let alone how much he actually meant to her. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Hours later Wynonna was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sam Winchester was dead. The statement kept ringing out in mind. The man she might love was dead. If they way she was feeling right now was any indication the man that she almost certainly loved was dead. And, while she knew it wasn't the headline, he died with another woman. Who was she? And what about that fire? Was it really faulty wiring?

Suddenly Wynonna jolted up, and ran for her laptop.

The woman was, and Wynonna felt like an idiot for not realizing it to begin with, one Jessica More. They had apparently shared an apartment together in Lawrence when a fire broke out that only damaged their floor and they were the only casualties.

"How did that happen?" Wynonna thought out loud, then thought to run another name.

According to her _Facebook_ page Charlie was still alive, and doing rather well in life. She ran references to a few of Sam's old cases and found while half of them were still alive, several had also died, some in strange ways. Everyone in Purgatory still seemed to be alive, thought.

Still, Wynonna couldn't make sense of the data. None of this made sense! Was the world completely normal and the deaths horrible coincidences? Or did other hunters pick up the slack where Sam and Dean weren't anymore? It looked like all the big stuff didn't happen, but still. Something didn't smell right anymore. And of course, there was the most not right thing of all…

Sam was dead!

Suddenly Wynonna knew what she had to do. Where she had to go. She quickly got dressed, left a note for Waverly and drove off into the night.

"Flat state, here I come." Wynonna said out loud to herself.


	64. Facing The Past

**AN: Sorry about missing last week. My internet was down and we just got it back. And happy new year everybody.**

"What do you mean you can't?" Ed asked.

"I can't go back to that town."' Leda elaborated, "I can't face Danny, even the ghost of him. It's my fault he's dead. If I had been stronger, or if I never married Carl, he'd still be alive. It's all my fault." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No, it's not." Waverly spoke up, "Look, I'm no expert on the subject, but abuse is complicated. Abusers manipulate, and imitate and convince their victims they need them to look out for them, or that they really love them, or both."

"Isn't that basically what manipulating means?" Harry whispered.

"Ssssh," Derek responded, "The kid's on a roll."

"Miscavage could've wound up with anyone, and the same thing would've happened," Waverly said, "The same thing with the stalking. It's hard to stop a crazy person. And I might be wrong about this, but Dan seems like the type who couldn't stand by while someone was in trouble." Hey eyes glanced over to Sam, "Not when there was something he could do about it."

"And Dan needs your help now." Derek added, "You're the only one who can do it."

Leda was silent for a moment. "Alright." She relented, "I'll come with you."

They road back to Ratwater in a four-car convoy, Sam's car in the front followed the Ghostfacers and the Freakers, and last Liv and Leda in the very back. The first place they went when they got back to town was the Sheriff's office.

It was shut up for the night so Sam had to pick the lock then turned on the light. "Dan's ghost is always in the back in his office." He explained, leading the group in that direction.

When they went in the back they parted, letting Leda march to the front of the mass of people. Within seconds McIver's ghost appeared.

"Hello, Danny." Leda said, "It's been a long time."


	65. Gifts From God

Dean woke up in haze, his eyes slowly opening and revealing a world that was even more hazy and blurred. As his vision started to clear he became aware of the feeling of cold metal against his wrist.

He looked up and realized he was chained to a heater. _Crap!_ He thought, struggling against the restraints. A few seconds later to door opened and Justine walked in. "Good you're awake," She said, going over to table, "I'm normally not this sadistic but it turns out I need your help."

"Well, uncuff me and I'll help you all you want." Dean replied, still struggling to get free.

"No," Justine responded, turning around with a knife, "That's not how this works. You are going to tell me where that-thing took Jacob and I'll kill you quickly."

"I wish I could," Dean said sincerely, "But I'm just as clueless as you."

Justine gave him a hand stare before lashing out and slicing Dean's forearm, causing him to let out a shout of pain. "Quit lying!" Justine shouted, "I don't buy that resurrection crap for one minute. You decided you couldn't let Jacob live, maybe it was right after and you couldn't find him, maybe it just popped into that sociopathic head of yours one day, I don't know, but you tracked in down and made a fake Amy to lure him out."

"What?" Dean balked, "That makes no sense. How would I even make a fake Amy?" His impudence earned a smack in the face, "Ow!"

"I don't know," Justine said, "Maybe you a have a pet shape shifter, maybe it's some or spell, but whatever it is, I promised my friend that if anything happened to her that I would look after that little boy, so I will be damned if I let you or that freak hurt him again!" In her anger she cut Dean again, this time on the knee. It wasn't deep but it hurt like Hell.

Just then the door was kicked down, revealing in Mary and Bella, guns raised.  
"Drop the knife." Mary ordered.

"Why should I?" Justine questioned, "Those won't work on me."

"They'll still hurt like Hell." Mary responded, secretly thinking that maybe they didn't think this trough.

"Justine, it's Justine, right?" Bella began.

Justine nodded.

"Justine, you don't have to do this." Bella continued, "You don't _want_ to do this. I've seen your victimology. You don't kill just anyone; you only kill people who have it coming."

"And he _doesn't?_!" Justine shrieked, pointing at Dean with the knife.

"I know he killed your friend." Bella admitted, "I know that she's not the only one. But he's a good man."

While this was not what they planned, Mary took advantage of the argument, sneaking away.

"I know bad men when I see them," Bella continued, "I've seen plenty of bad men. I've been hurt by a very, very bad man. So, I can tell you that Dean Winchester is most certainly _not_ a bad man by any stretch of the imagination. Please, you just have to stop this."

"I'm sorry." Justine said, "But I can't." Then she raised the knife to stab Dean again, but froze and she felt a sharp pain one through her. A few seconds later she fell to the ground, dead, Mary standing over her.

Mary looked at her hands for a moment like she couldn't believe what she just did, and then she snapped back to reality when she heard they _clink_ of the handcuffs and Dean saying, "The key should be in my pocket. Danm bitch trussed me up with my own handcuffs." Then she ran over to help.

After he was freed, Dean asked, "Did you find Amy and the kid?"

"They're waiting with the others." Mary answered, "We all finally about to convince Jacob that she is his mother."

"I'll call Temperance, get them set up somewhere." Bella said.

"Thanks." Dean replied, "Hey, what you said back there, about bad men-"

"Why do you think a fourteen-year-old is so desperate selling their soul is a reasonable solution?" Bella asked.

Suddenly it all snapped together for Dean. "Oh, my God," Dean gasped. Then he remembered something from the first time she had been alive. "Shit, what I said to you at Sea Pines. If I knew Daddy hugged you _way_ too much I wouldn't have-"

"It's alright." Bella told him, "You didn't know. I didn't _want_ you to know."

They walked back to the front of building, where a medium-size group of people have gathered in front of Cas' truck, consisting of the truck's owner, Adam, Amy, Jacob, who was sobbing in his mother's embrace, and Emma who ran towards Dean and the women when she saw then coming, hitting Dean in the chest hard. "I'm sorry, Daddy," She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, not a single, stupid word-"

"I know, Emmy," Dean whispered into hairline, "I know. Ssssh, Ssssh, it's all gonna be alright." Emma removed her head from his test only to see Mary covered in blood. "It's alright." Dean said, pulling Emma back in, "The blood's not hers."

They divided into groups to get back. Bella took off with the Jennings in the car Mary and Bella took there, Cas in his own car, and Dean, Adam, Mary and Emma in the Impala. Suffice it to say the ride back was slightly awkward, no one wanting to talk about what just happened. Exhausted, first Emma fell asleep, then Mary, leaving Dean and Adam alone.

"You put us through lot here, Dean." Adam said suddenly.

"Yeah, I know," Dean admitted, "But I had to make this right, if only for Emma."

Adam looked back at the girl for a moment. "Yeah, you'd do a lot for her." After a moment he murmured," More than you ever did for me."

While the comment was made under Adam's breath, it still caught Dean's attention. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." Adam said, realizing he was caught, " That was way out of line, it's not the time or the place-"

"No, it's okay." Dean interjected, "You have every right to be mad at us. I mean, we literally let you burn in Hell."

"I'm not mad," Adam replied, "Not anymore at least. Okay, maybe I'm a little mad. But I don't actually remember it, so I think that's helping."

"I know this doesn't make it right, and I'm not trying to excuse what we did, but I'm sorry. We should have tried harder to get you out." Dean said After a moment of silence, he added, "Just don't take it out on Emma. She had nothing to do with it. She wasn't even born then."

"I'm not taking it out on Emma." Adam assured him, "I actually like her, a lot. She's a good kid. And believe or not I think I'm actually starting to like you."

That caused Dean to take his eyes to glance over at Adam. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Adam confirmed, "I mean, I won't lie, I'm still working on forgiving you and I think you're crazy as Hell. But I also think, at heart, you're a good person."

"Well, this took an unexpected turn." Dean responded, "So I take it this means you're staying?"

"Dude, I just drove across two states with a rag-tag band of misfits to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Adam pointed out, "I'm invested now. Of course, I'm staying."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dean said. After a moment he added, "Can you do one thing for me, though?"

"What?" Adam asked, wondering what he had just stepped into.

"Could you take it a little easy on my Mom?" Dean requested, "I mean she trying to be understanding about you practically making a point of avoiding her, but I think it's starting to hurt her feelings."

"I'm the kid her husband had with another woman." Adam pointed out, "You really think she wants me around?"

" _That's_ why you've been acting like I have the pelage?" A female voice spoke up from the back.

Adam turned back to see Mary sitting upright. "How long have you been awake?" He asked nervously, as thing had gotten a little personal.

"Just the last part," Mary answered, "Look, I was dead when John met your mother. He had a right to move on. No reasonable person would hold that against either of them and I most certainly don't hold it against you."

Adam shifted awkwardly. "Wish I knew that before I made a complete ass of myself."

"You didn't make a complete ass of yourself." Dean spoke up, "Just next time-say something, okay?"

When they poured back into the bunker, Dean gently grabbed Emma at the elbow, getting her attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Emma said, going off to you, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"No," Dean replied, "Thought I don't like the fact that you possibly putting yourself in the line of fire but that can wait. Now, don't expect this every time I come back from a hunt, or we have a fight, but I got you something." He pulled the necklace he got at the pawn shop from his jacket.

"It's gorgeous." Emma breathed, taking it from him and putting it around her neck, "I love it, thank you."

"I'm glad." Dean said, "Emma, do you my I suggested Grace for a middle name?"

"No." Emma admitted.

"Because most people-at least the religious bunch-believe that Grace is a gift from God you don't deserve." Dean explained, "And technically speaking that's not exactly true, but," He creased her cheek, "That's exactly what you are. A gift from God I don't deserve."

"Dad, you know I tried to kill you, once right?" Emma replied, "And sometimes I can still be a real mess. Not exactly the best gift."

"You're teenage girl, of course you're a mess." Dean reasoned, "But you're also compassionate, and brave, and now that I have you I wouldn't trade you for anything else." Then he pulled her into an embrace.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either of them, a certain pair of siblings were watching in secret.

"Didn't I tell you it would all work out?" Chuck asked.

"And yet you worried enough to put the idea in their heads to all go to the same motel." Amara reminded, "That's an unusual amount of interference for you."

"All I did was get them all in the same place." Chuck reasoned, "They did the rest."


	66. Come Wake Me Up

Wynonna wound up at a grave yard in Lawrence, staring at two tombstones. One read, _Samuel William Winchester,_ the other _Jessica Elizabeth Moore._ Both had their dates of births and deaths, which was the same day.

Wynonna fell to her knees in front of the first tombstones. "Hey, Sam." She said, her voice full of anguish, "So, I guess it's true. I mean, I knew it was true, but- "She gestured to the stone, "This really makes it sink in, you know what I mean." She choked back the tears, "Everything's better here. Momma never left Daddy, I never killed Daddy, there's no curse, Willa's alive and dating your goshdamned brother, who's also alive, and Waverly got this great future ahead of her." The tears started to fall down her face, "But you're not here, and I can't keep coming back to that, because damn it, I don't want it, don't want any of it if you're not here! But I don't know how to get back either!" She fell to the ground and curled off on the grave, almost in the fetal position, sobbing.

After what felt like forever a voice said, "What the Hell are doing?"

Wynonna forced herself up and turned around and saw Dean standing there, looking confused, "Wynonna?"

Wynonna just stared at him for a moment, then said, wiping her tears, "I know this looks weird, but I can explain. This isn't-this isn't the right world. There was this thing and he did something to me when- " Then it hit her, "He knocked me out. That's it. This is a dream, this is all a dream."

"Wynonna," Dean began, walking closer to her cautiously, "You're not making any since. What are you doing at my brother's grave? D-Does Willa know you're here?"

Wynonna however, was on role. "Hey, if you die in a dream, we're supposed to wake up, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean replied, "But that still doesn't-hey!" Wynonna had run past him to where he had parked to Impala, "What are you going?"

"Do you keep a gun in here?" Wynonna asked, opening the trunk only to find it hopelessly bear.

"Wynonna, you are officially freaking me out." Dean responded.

Wynonna however, noticed something in his facial movements. "You do." She declared then she threw open the passenger-side door and opened the glovebox, revealing a handgun.

"Wynonna," Dean urged, "Don't do anything you're gonna regret."

Wynonna put the gun to her temple.

"No!" Dean said, lunging for the gun, but Wynonna was able to jump out of the way.

"I'm sorry!" Wynonna exclaimed, "But this my only way out and I love your brother and I can't live without him, even here!"

The she pulled the trigger.

Wynonna's fluttered and she was back in the dentist office. She looked around and saw Dr. Younger pushing a gurney.

"Crap." He whispered under his breath before grabbing a drill and marching towards Wynonna, "I was really hoping to not have to do it this way." The way he said made Wynonna thing he might actually mean it.

"Me, too." Wynonna said, backflipping out of her seat, only to feel woozy for a moment, still somewhat under the effects of the sedative.

"I gave you everything you could possibly want." Dr. Younger continued, "You said right here in that chair that you wanted a normal life."

"So, what?" Wynonna said, stalling for time until she could back to her senses enough to grab Peacemaker, "You put people in a dream world so you they don't fight back while you kill them?"

"No," Dr. Younger protested, "I put them in a dream world so they could live. I give people the lives they always wanted, but could never have. Sure, it usually winds up being short in reality, even if I give them IVs, the body can only stay still for so long before it wears down, but for them it feels like a lifetime. Like you for example. You were only out thirty minutes, enough time for me to find a place to stash you and get back here, but you had to have lived at least a day in your head."

He was right. A day and a half had passed in Wynonna head. "T-thirty minutes?"

"Weren't you happy there?" Dr. Younger continued, as he started to take on more Revenant features, including the demonic voice, "You are my enemy, yet I showed you kindness. I gave you your perfect life to let you live to death in!"  
Wynonna could finally focus enough to swoop down and grab Pacemaker. "You messed one thing up." Wynonna said, leveling the gun at him.

Peacemaker started to glow and Wynonna fired, hitting the fake dentist right in the chest. The ground started to glow and he was sucked in, attempting to crawl his way back to the surface before going under.

Wynonna grabbed a nearby mirror and opened her mouth, only to discovered she still looked like she was auditioning to be an extra in a redneck slasher film. "Ah, man, you couldn't even fix the tooth while I was out?!" She groaned, before marching out of the room, muttering, "Now I have to find another dentist."


	67. Until We Meet Again

"Leda? "McIver asked, looking at the elderly woman in disbelief.

"Yes, Dan, it's me." Leda confirmed, "I know I don't look like you remember but-it's not the time you think it is. And you're-you're dead."

"I'm-I'm-" McIver tried.

"It was Carl," Leda explained, tears filling her eyes, "He tracked you down at work and no one knows for sure what happened after that, but, he got a hold that paper weight, you know the one your wife gave you? Then he, then he-"

"He said he said you were next," McIver said, "That he was gonna make you pay for making a fool of him. I try-I wanted to warn you-"

"They caught him before he could get to me." Leda told him, "They locked him up for the rest of his life. He died of heart-attack in 95."

"A-a-a heart attack?" McIver stammered.

"I know, right?" Leda responded, "Who knew he had one?"

"And you?" McIver asked.

Leda gave a small smile. "I've lived a good life." She assured him," I got away from this town, I got a job as a waitress, met a man who would rather die than hurt me, married that man, had two beautiful children, one of who had this wonderful girl back there." She pointed to Liv.

Liv waved at McIver, then realizing she was waving at a ghost, put her hand down sheepishly.

"My only regret is that I cost you your life." Leda finished soberly.

Suddenly, McIver disappeared, reappearing a few inches from Leda. "I want you to stop feeling that way," He said," You weren't the one who killed me, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. And I don't regret it, and I would do it all over again because someone had to. Now I want you to forgive yourself."

"I'll try." Leda said.

"I don't want you to try, I want you to promise." MacIver responded.

"Okay," Leda quipped, "I promise I'll try."

McIver laughed. "Thanks Leda." He looked out to the large group and said, "Thank you, all of you." Then suddenly he started to glow, and then faded away until he was gone.

"Goodbye, Danny." Leda said weakly.

After seeing the Liv and Leda got started on the way home the various groups packed up to go their separate ways. "Got to hand it to you Sam," Harry said, putting a camera into the car, "It was actually nice working with you again."

"It wasn't so bad working with you either." Sam replied.

Just then the freakers walked up to them. "Hey, guys," Waverly said, "You don't have enough space again?

"No," Derek replied, "Just came to say goodbye. You know, Waves, if you ever want a change of scenery, we could always use another researcher."

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that." Waverly replied, "I've got some unfinished business back home."

"Speaking of which," Derek said, handing Sam a card, "You need help, like research lore or anything, you call me."

"I might actually take you up on that." Sam replied, taking the card.

When they arrived back at the homestead, Wynonna had already arrived home, and was sitting on the couch. "Hey," She said, covering her mouth with her hand, "How'd it go?"

"Great." Waverly said, appearing to be cured of her funk, "We actually might have made some new friends."

"Well, I'm going to want to hear all about that." Wynonna replied, still covering her mouth.

"Wynonna, what's with the-" Waverly began, then covered her mouth.

Looking embarrassed, Wynonna lowered her hand, revealing the chipped tooth.

In spite of themselves, Sam and the girls' burst out laughing. "How did that happen?!" Waverly managed to ask.

"I hit it on a mug." Wynonna mopped, "I got an appointment for tomorrow." Her eyes went up Sam, "By the way, Sam, I'm gonna need some time off tomorrow. I had an appointment, but the dentist turned out to be a Revenant, so…had to kill him. Don't worry, I'm alright, and no one saw me. Dealt with the cover-up already. So, time off?"

"Okay," Sam grinned, sitting down next to her.

"Otherwise I'm gonna have to take Doc up on his offer to fix it." Wynonna added.

"I would not recommend it." Sam replied, "Destiny wasn't all that advance in Doc's day."

"That's what I told him!" Wynonna exclaimed, "So tell me about these friends."

"Well," Waverly began, "It all started when..."


	68. The Stuff Of Nightmares

_Wynonna had no idea what was going on._

 _The lights were on in the house and there was light outside. For some reason, she was in a panic. She couldn't find Waverly. Then she heard her voice call out, "Willa?"_

 _Wynonna turned every witch-way, trying to find the source of Waverly's voice. The house was pristine. The way it was before the attack._

 _"Willa!" Waverly's voice called out again, causing Wynonna to run to the kitchen, looking for her. She looked out the window, but all she could see was light._

 _"Willa!" Waverly called out a third time, causing Wynonna to turn around._

 _As a fog filled the room, Wynonna ran out of the kitchen, to the painted glass window. Suddenly there was a scream, causing her to turn around. She had to find her sister. She ran turning at the stairway, and saw Waverly standing on it. "Willa?" The younger Earp asked._

 _"It's Wynonna." She corrected, "Your sister, the bag of chaos you live with?"_

 _As if in a trance, Waverly raised her hand, pointing what Wynonna was wearing._

 _Wynonna looked down at herself and realized she was dressed in an embroidered pettefore. Willa's pettefore. She let out an audible gasp. "But this is...but Willa's gone. Dead. I'm alive. Right?" She looked up to see Waverly gone._

 _Wynonna couldn't understand what was going on. She heard the crackling and looked up to see a whole in the roof, revealing a storm beginning to brew._

 _"Get them." Waverly's voice ordered._

 _"Dude, I did!" Wynonna protested, "I have! Look!" She gestured to the pile of Skeletons and various states of breaking apart at her feet. "I killed them so hard. Sent their creepy asses back where they belong."_

 _"Not all of them." A new voice accused, echoing._

 _Wynonna froze for a moment, in shock. "Willa?!"_

 _She made her way around the stairs. "Willa, you can't be there..."_

 _"Daddy can't save us." Willa's voice said, "How the Hell will you? They'll eat you alive."_

 _Wynonna turned around and saw Willa, dressed in her pettfore, looking exactly like we did when she died, except her face looked like she had, had some sort of stroke. Wynonna screamed._

Wynonna jolted, waking up on the couch.

Waverly quickly shut the window, pulling back the thin gauzy curtains, before walking back to her sister, who was trying to rise. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Here!" Then she helped Wynonna guide the glass to her mouth. "OK. OK." Waverly encouraged, "Nan always said the Prairie winds bring in bad dreams."

"Those're some brutal winds." Wynonna replied.

"Here, drink some water." Waverly ordered.

Wynonna sat up and pushed the glass away, asking, "Is it beer o'clock? Mix it with tomato juice and its breakfast."

"Only if you throw a raw egg and some horseradish in there too, _Daddy._ " Waverly replied, sitting the glass down.

Just then Peacemaker fell.

"Whoops-a-daisy." Wynonna quipped.

"You can't keep doing this." Waverly said, setting the gun on the table, "Killing people and pretending it doesn't affect you."

"I'm more than halfway thought the seven." Wynonna retorted.

"Yeah, but there are like, seventy-seven in the curse, OK?" Waverly reminded her, "You're barely five percent of the way in."

"You and your math, both suck." Wynonna replied.

That was when they heard footsteps on the stairs and Sam came into view. "Everything okay down here?"

"Yeah," Wynonna answered, "Just a-a bad dream."

As Sam came down, Waverly put a reassuring hand on her sister's leg, before wrapping her sweater lighter around herself. "You called Willa's name. I miss her. I can't quite remember...Did she have pierced ears?"

"Yeah." Wynonna answered, before standing up. "One piece at a time," She said, walking across the room, "That's how people slip away." She reached the doorway, rubbing her thumb against the line marking the growth of the lost Earp sister, "Daddy said revenge was a balm for the soul. If I kill the evil that took out sister, then we can dream, and we can remember, and it won't have to be sad."

Sam just stared at her, worried. He knew from experience that things didn't always work out that way.

They were all silent for a moment, staring at the entryway, then Waverly said, "Try to get some sleep, OK? Tracking down Revenants can wait 'till morning."

"She's right." Sam said, coming up to Wynonna and ushering her up the stairs.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the women, a Revenant was chained, to an intricate pyre, desperate to free himself.

His felt was so rotted and burned at this point it was physically easy to bit into his ankle. The flesh practically fell off into his mouth. It didn't make it any less painful. If anything, it made it worst. He spit out the chuck of flesh, then got another. After spitting that one out he fell and started crawling towards the boundary, free of his foot, and free of his chain.


	69. The Raid

Sam had gone in ahead of Wynonna that morning, so she bought them both a coffee on the way. When she got there, she was greeted with Sam's bare back covered with sweat, Sam going sort of pull-up. In spite of their escalating relationship, this was the first time she had seen him shirtless. The view left her pleasantly thrown for a few moments. "I brought you a shirt, so put your coffee back on." She ordered, trying to appear indifferent.

Sam turned around giving her an amused and quizzical look.

"You know what I mean." Wynonna replied.

"The thermostat is broke." Sam explained, walking over to get a towel, "Whole building. Furnace won't quit."

"Good." Wynonna said, "I thought I was suffering some kind of pec induced fever."

"Don't act like you don't like it." Sam teased, drying off.

Instead of responding, Wynonna asked, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Sam froze. He knew this was coming. "The City Manager's requested a meeting, so I need you to please, put on your grown-up face."

"I have one of those?" Wynonna replied.

"If you don't can you please get one in the next fifteen minutes?" Sam pleaded, "This is the chief executive officer of Purgatory. _And_ a judge."

"It's not like he's the law." Wynonna retorted.

"He decides who the law is." Sam reasoned his concern about meeting evident in his voice, "And... He could shut us down, especially if he figures out that this is isn't an illegitimate operation, which could lead to us all facing serious jail-time in a not -so-nice place, so we need to be on his good side."

"So, get yourself chest already." Wynonna said, then corrected herself, "Dressed. Already. " She turned around saying, "Don't wanna keep judgey manager dude waiting."

"Cryderman." Sam corrected, "Don't wanna keep judge Cryderman waiting."

Wynonna froze. "Record scratch." She said turning around, "Judge who?"

"This isn't gonna be good, is it?" Sam asked.

Fifteen minutes and a long explanation later Sam and Wynonna were sitting in fancy leathers chairs, while an old, balding man was pouring a drink. "I've been meaning to call you in, but we've had some unfortunate issues with the town planner." He walked towards Sam with the glass.

"Is that the man who lost his arm in the biking accident?" Sam asked.

"Some things just work out." Judge Cryderman handed Sam the glass.

, "Of course." Sam responded, sitting the glass down on an end table," Judge, you have a terrific town here, and my team and I want to make sure it stays that way."

"Exactly." Cryderman replied, "That's why I wanna know what the Hell you're doing here, Jones?"

Sam paused for a minute, planning what to say. "As you know, the U.S. Marshalls..."

"Joint task force, special assignment, etcetera." Cryderman cut him off, "I know this. The Crydermans have been in Purgatory for over 140 years."

Wynonna rolled her eyes. Typical Judge Cryderman grandiose.

"And we like to keep tabs." Cryderman continued, "It's a small-town thing."

"Are criminals, drug dealers and gang bangers a small-town thing, too?" Wynonna spoke up.

Cryderman eyed her disapprovingly before turning around, "As a judge, you always wonder where the bad seeds end up." He sat down in a chair across from them, "Turns out, right back here and my office."

Sam dug his fingers into the chair. This was not the time to defend Wynonna's honor. Unlike her old high-school foe, he couldn't shame Cryderman.

"Where d'ya think Bobo Del Ray will end up?" Wynonna responded, holding her own, "Or do you not keep tabs on him?"

Cryderman paused for a moment. "Mr. Del Ray may not be an Ivy Leader, but he's no moron."

Sam took over again. "To be honest, I'm less concerned about Bobo's IQ, and more concerned about his positional criminal activity."

"What criminal activity?" Cryderman asked.

Sam pulled out a picture from a file and walked over to the judge. "This crate was delivered to his trailer. I took the photo this morning."

Cryderman took the photo and looked at it. "Could be anything." He tried to brush it off.

"Then why are his colleges guarding it with guns?" Wynonna retorted.

Cryderman shot her a look again. "He has connections. Do you know what that means?"

"It means trouble." Sam said, reclaiming the picture, "But only if my team and I overstep out bounds."

"I don't like extra work cluttering things up." Cryderman warned him, "Especially during duck season."

"You know what I've heard?" Sam responding, sitting back down, "There's a bumper crop of mallards this year."

That got Wynonna's attention. Since when did Sam hunt anything that didn't chow down on people?

Çryderman's interest was piqued. "You a duck-huntin' man? Maybe I'll give you a call on migration day."

"You give us a chance to prove that Bobo's heading up a criminal conspiracy," Sam snapped his fingers, "And I'll have a thermos of bourbon at the ready."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. _What the Hell is happening right now?! My boyfriend and my arch nemesis are getting along!_

Cryderman burst out laughing.

"Can we get back to business here?" Wynonna requested, starting to feel sick.

Walking back over to his desk, Cryderman said, "I'll have a warrant sent over within the hour."

"Thank you very much, judge." Sam replied, standing up.

Cryderman looked at Wynonna again. "It's a shame what went wrong with this girl." He said, for no good reason, "Born bad, I think." He sat down, ""Her daddy was a real legend. I'm just glad the dead rest easy."

Wynonna didn't say anything to Sam the rest of the ride back to the police office. By the time they had back, Sam was desperate for her to say something, anything, even if it was to tell him off. "Wynonna, look-"

"Gum?" Wynonna cut him off after consuming a piece herself, "Might take the taste of judge anus out of your mouth."

"I didn't like doing it, any more than you liked watching me do it." Sam began, "But it had to be done to get what we needed. I'm just sorry you had to see it. And I'm sorry he said that stuff about you. Believe me; it took all of my will power not to punch him in the face."

Just then Charlie walked in the room. "Look what just came in." She said, handing the warrant to Sam, "Jackpot."

Looking at the warrant, Sam said, "For his _long_ list of faults, I have to admit, the judge works fast."

Wynonna however, was still stewing as she loaded Peacemaker. "I'm 27-year-old woman cursed with shooting demon-adjacent Revenants who bleed brown goo, and now I have to worry about search warrants?" She held out Peacemaker for the two hunters to see, "This is all the warrant I need. And Bobo's an easy target."

"You know what happens if you shoot Bobo in a trailer part filled with humans, women and children, right?" Sam replied.

"One more checkmark on my to-do list?" Wynonna quipped.

"The other Revenants slaughter them in retaliation." Sam responded, "Every last one and that's the best case sanario."

"It is?" Charlie asked, genuinely surprised.

"Then I'd hate to hear the worst." Wynonna added.

"Worst case is that someone records it, puts in online, one thing leads to another and next thing you know we have a modern-day inquisition on our hands that possibly engulfs the whole world." Sam explained, "And believe me, inquisitors wouldn't know a real monster if it bit them on the ass. Which is why we playing a long game here."

"Alright," Wynonna said, getting the point, "We'll play the stupid long game and do it by the stupid book."

"You, me, Charlie, and a collection of local finest." Sam replied, beginning to get replied.

Charlie perked up. "We get to use legit cops?"

"Sam, you coulda led with that." Wynonna added.

"Waverly will stake the place out during the raid and photograph anyone she sees." Sam continued, "Doc will come down, see if he recognizes anyone from the old days."

"Cryderman know about this?" Wynonna asked.

Sam put a finger to his lips. "Ssssh." He responded, "Nope."

Wynonna had to admit, she was impressed. "Aw, there's a little rebel in there."

Sam leaned behind Wynonna hugging her around the wait. "Not that little." He said, before kissing her neck.

Waverly was perched from the top a rusty abandoned vehicle, camera at the ready, watching the police, plus her friends' design on the trailer park.

"What is there?" Waverly wondered aloud, "A sale on lawn chairs? Park's looking mighty empty." The she popped a piece of snack mix in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Wynonna and Sam were tearing apart the trailer of the man himself, getting rather frustrated at their fruitless search. Sam pulled back a blanket on the couch. Nothing. Wynonna was tossing the contents of the compartments in the ceiling, finding nothing useful.

"Hey, you find any clippers in there?" Bobo asked, seemingly unphased by the searched, "I got this hang-nail that's just driving me nuts."

Wynonna shot him a poisonous look than changed strategies, going over to a shelf holding two wooden drawers, emptying the top one.

"While you're down there, Deputy Whatever-The-Hell Earp, my knobs need some polishing." Bobo continued, "Actually, there's a lot around here that could use a woman's touch."

"Officer could you take him outside please." Sam said.

The officer stared at Bobo, who nipped at him.

"Now." Sam ordered," Before I do something we'll all regret."

The officer led Bobo from the trailer.

Wynonna, losing it, kicked the mess on the floor. "He's clearly a criminal, so where's the stuff to prove it?"

"Time to regroup." Sam replied.

"Something's wrong, Sam." Wynonna declared, "I can feel it."

Meanwhile, the rotting Revenant was crawling through the dead autumn leaves, back into the bountry. He grunted as he crawled. "Back..." He grunted, "Doc... die!"

Back at the trailer park, Bobo was sitting on a motor bike, lighting a cigarette, listen to Sam describe the item they thought.

"Wooden crate." Sam was saying, "Five feet by two by one."

"Not ringin' any bells." Bobo answered, thought he knew very well what Sam was talking about.

"I saw you receive it." Sam informed him, "Where's it at? What's it in?"

"Oh, yeah." Bobo mocked, "Um...No, still not ringing."

"I think it's time that I talk to some your 'friends'." Sam replied, "Where can I find them?"

"Big sale on yoga mats down at _Lululemon_." Bobo quipped.

Wynonna stepped closer to Sam. "He's just gonna keep jerking us around." She whispered, "This won't work."

Sam, however, was not ready to give up yet. "You in the mood to take a trip down town, Bobo?"

Several of Bobo's enforcers began to step forward. "Easy, boys." He stopped them, taking a drag of his cigarette, "I think I'm comfy right here." He looked over to Wynonna. "But maybe Deputy Earp over there might want to give me a little underdoggy, get the breeze, going?"

That did it for Wynonna. She turned around and jumped onto nearby truck, took out Peacemaker, raised it in the air, and fired.

Bobo's men grabbed out their own weapons, but quick as lighting, Sam pulled out the Colt, which they had quickly learned to fear. _How are we gonna get out of this one?_ He thought.

"Uh-oh..." Waverly said, watching the whole thing play out.

"All I want is the sucmbags who came for Ward Earp." Wynonna declared, "Two of them are still alive. Tell me who they are, and we leave you alone."

"Get down!" Sam shouted.

"Wynonna's being all Wynonna again." Waverly observed.

"Two choices." Wynonna continued, "You can help me..."

"Deputy Earp!" Sam shouted, hopping the term would show he meant business. He did _not_ like where this was going.

"Or you can not help me and die." Wynonna finished.

Bobo flicked his hand and two of his men charged Wynonna. She threw one of them off to the side, but in the process, lost her balance, running down the hood of the car. When her attackers tried to take advantage of her fall she kicked one of them into a picnic table.

"Really?" Waverly commented.

While Wynonna was fighting the two Revenants, Sam forced Bobo to his knees. "You can't arrest me, Mr. Jones." Bobo warned.

Wynonna kicked one of the Revenants to his knees, and then kicked him repeatedly until he went down. Then she elbowed the one on her left, then hit him the butt of Peacemaker.

Bobo's eyes turned Revenant red, and his voice just south of demonic as he said, "Once it's done, it's done. There will be no mercy for you."

"Thanks for the tip." Sam responded, taking the cigarette from Bobo's mouth and standing him up.

Waverly took pictures as Sam walked Bobo past the offer that was arresting one of his mooks that attacked Wynonna. The he raised his hand and looked directly into the camera lens. Directly at _her._

Gasping, Waverly ducked back. "Oh shit."

Sam, unaware of this development, stuffed Bobo into his van. As Wynonna walked past him, he shot her a disapproving look.

Knowing this was going to be a thing when she got back to the station and she took out her phone and ordered, "Find, distance to Puerto Vallarta."

A mechanical voice answered her, "Total distance-2,696 miles or one day and 19 hours. Begin guidance?"

As Wynonna got in her truck, she gave up her idea of running. "This shit would just follow me to the beach anyway."


	70. The Flying Squad

"And did they get everything out?" Ida Marine asked, through a pile of papers, "All his spells and the zoo?"

"I myself was not there." Cas admitted, "But it is my understanding that they have combed through it some, but have not had sufficient time to go through the whole thing."

"Is it still where they left it?" Ida Marie asked intrigued.

Just then Dean walked into the room. "What is she doing here?"

Ida Marie stood up from her seat. "I was just checking in, it's been a while since I've heard from you, and I ran into Castiel and we ...we started to talk."

"Talk?" Dean replied suspiciously.

"Just about life." Cas spoke up, " How we're adjusting, how she's adjusting, a few stories."

"Umm-hmm." Dean murmured, not sure what to make of this, "And what is still where we left it?"

"Magnus' fortress." Ida Marie spoke up, her eyes glancing down.

"Cas, why were you telling her about that?" Dean asked a little tersely.

"He was telling me about the knights of Hell and one thing lead to another," Ida Marie began awkwardly, "And then-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Dean, "Ida, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," Ida Marie answered, "Yes, I have."

"Then I trust you can see yourself out." Dean said firmly.

Ida Marie turned to go. "It was nice to see you again."

"You, too Ida." Cas replied as he watched her leave.

After Dean was sure she was gone, Dean shot the angel a look.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Are you seriously encouraging her?" Dean demanded, "And what's this about telling her stories?"

"She didn't mean any harm, Dean." Cas replied, "She's just curious."

"Oh, yeah, just like I'm sure Lady psycho was." Dean snarked.

"Dean, that's not fair and you know it." Cas said.

"Do I, Cas?" Dean responded, "Sure she seems all nice, and shy and innocent, but for all we know that's just an act. And why are you defending her, anyway? Remember what happened in LA?"

"She didn't know any better." Cas replied, "Believe me, we had a long talk about it on the way to Tommy's. She gets now that I'm more than just some pet. "

"She's still been indoctrinated by the same people that shot Sam, hurt Emma, and let a fanatical shape-shifter into the bunker." Dean pointed out.

"She also got us a way to exercise Lucifer without telling them." Cas countered, "And she has information on them that we could maybe use against them should we need it, information that if we get close to her she might give up. Just from this conversation I learned that the British Men of Letters do in fact sometimes engage in in-breeding in an attempt to keep it mostly within the families. It doesn't help us that much, I admit, but it does make one wonder about certain things."

Dean mauled the idea over for a few moments, then said, "Alright, keep talking with her, just be careful. There's a dozen ways this could go wrong, including this hurting her if she's sincere."

Cas nodded in agreement.

"So, I just got off the phone with Garth." Dean said, changing the subject, "Apparently Sam's been in the market for obsidian mirrors."

"What would he need that for?" Cas asked.

"Don't know," Dean admitted, "He didn't give the witch he got it from many details, and unfortunately for us the includes his location."

Just then there was the sound of a phone going off.

"Where's that coming from?" Cas wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out." Dean said, walking up in the direction of the ringing, Cas right behind him.

Around this same time Emma was in her room, writing in the diary Mary had bought her shortly after their resurrections when the ringing started. She raised her head, looking around and then hot up to investigate.

Walking down the hall, the young Amazon saw Mary walking in the same direction.

Walking up to her granddaughter, Mary said, "Let me guess. You're trying to figure out what the ringing is."

"Should we be worried?" Emma asked.

"This place is warded up to the gills." Mary replied, as the ringing continued, "But just in case, stay behind me."

The two groups met in front of Dean's room. "What are you two doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm assuming they, too, heard the mysterious ringing." Castiel suggested.

Mary nodded, then said, "Good. So, we're not crazy."

"Not unless we all are." Dean replied, looking into the room, "On the count of three?"

Mary nodded before beginning, "One…two…three!"

They charged in, in a big morass, then Dean lead the way as they walked up to the dresser by his bed. He pulled open the drawer, revealing a phone going off.

Everybody eased up, slightly embarrassed about getting so worked up over a phone.

As Dean picked it up he furrowed his brow, as he didn't even know he still had this particular phone anymore, and anyone who had the number was dead. _Then again, with the way things have been going lately…_ He thought as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?" A female voice Dean didn't recognize asked.

"Yes." Dean replied, "Who is it?"

"My name's Venessa." The woman replied, "Me and my people are on a hunt in Ohio, spontaneous combustion of all things, when we find this girl passed out in the alleyway behind the antique shop where it happened. We wake her up, she freaks out, says last thing she remembers her guts were on the floor of some hard ware store in Missouri in '09, asks to borrow a phone to call you. Is this making any sense to you?"

"Believe it or not, yeah." Dean replied, "Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"She's right here." Vanessa answered, then there was the sound of the phone being handed off, then Joanna Harvelle's shaky voice saying, "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Jo." Dean replied, happy but worried at the same time, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jo replied, "These guys have been pretty great about-whatever it is that's going on here. Tested me for just about everything, but I gotta ask, am I a monster now?"

Dean suppressed a laugh as given the circumstances Jo's concern was legitimate. "No," He said, shaking his head, "No, you are still completely human. Look, I promise to explain everything when I get there. You think these guys-whoever they are-would let you stay until we get there?"

And so, Dean (who promised to get Jo and who the girl was familiar with) and Mary (who knew something about what Jo was going though) set off for Ohio.

A little after noon the next day they pulled up in front of a motel where two women were standing out front. One of them had long, chocolate-brown hair, dressed in a dark hooded jacket the other had coco-dark skin and boyishly short dark hair, wearing a wedding ring on a chair around her neck.

"That him?" The brunette whispered to her companion.

The other woman nodded. "I'd recognize that car anywhere." She said in a British accent.

As Dean and Mary got out of the car the women walked up to them. "I'm Venessa." The brunette said, extending her hand for them to shake, "Most people usually call me Chief, though. We spoke on the phone. And I believe you already know Ripper here."

"He met me once almost a decade ago." The woman, Ripper apparently, contested as she too Dean's hand, "He probably doesn't even remember me."

Dean racked his brain for a moment, then it hit him "Tamara?"

Ripper/Tamara nodded.

"Mom, this is Tamara." Dean began, "We met on a case, Seven Deadly Sins. Tamara, this is my mom, Mary Winchester."

"Please to meet you." Mary said, taking her hand.

"You too," Tamera agreed, "What is your beauty regimen? You look way too young to have two grown children."

"Well, there's a reason for that." Mary admitted, "I'm-I'm like Jo."

"Yes," Chief/Venessa cut in, "To the point of this little meeting. Our Deadgirl's upstairs with Little Sister, do you, ah, want to head up?"

"Little Sister?" Dean asked.

As the women lead the Winchesters up to the room, they explained the situation.

"We call ourselves the Flying Squad." Chief was telling them, "As the group got bigger we decided it needed a name."

"And how big is this group?" Mary asked.

"Right now, there are five of us." Ripper replied, "Me, Chief, Mata, Doc, Cable, and Little Sister."

"And ah, what's with the nicknames?" Dean asked.

"I jokingly called Fleur Mata Hari on a count of her being good at being the bait of a honey trap and French on top of that." Chief explained, "And yes, I know Mata Hari was Dutch. Anyway, she called me Chief because I use to be a cop before my partner got his throat ripped out, things just snowballed from there."

"I got the name Ripper because I'm British and crazy in their opinion." Ripper said, coming to a stop, "Here we are."

Venessa opened the door, revealing Jo sitting on a bed next to a girl of about fifteen years, maybe younger, with short dark hair.

"Hey, Deadgirl," Chief got out, "I got some people where who would like to see you."

"I told you stop calling me that." Jo protested before getting up and walking towards Dean and throwing her arms around the older hunter's neck. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here." Dean said, before breaking the embrace, "These guys treat you okay?"

"Yeah, except for the inexplicable need to nickname me!" She called out loud enough for the other women to hear, then in a much lower voice asked, "Dean, how am I here? One minute I'm dying with me and Mom ready to blow that store, next thing I know I got this bunch shaking me awake and it's 2016."

"You might wanna sit back down." Dean said gently, "This is going to be a lot to take in."

And so, Dean explained to everyone what had been going on for the past few months. The Darkness, God, the resurrections, even the British Men of Letters. Perhaps not surprisingly, Ripper felt the need to raid the honor bar afterwards.

"And I thought spontaneously combusting Nazi profiteers were the weirdest things we'd see all week." She mused, taking a sip of beer.

"Excuse me?" Dean perked up.

"The case we were working on." Chief explained, "An antique dealer and his customer spontaneously combusted, nothing left of the bodies. We were thinking cursed object and were going through the inventory when Doc found the guy's secret stash of Nazi memorabilia. Apparently, he had a whole secret side business of selling items from Hitler's inner circle to people with twisted hobbies and money to burn, the amount of which is disturbing. That was about the time we found your Deadgirl."

Jo shot Chief a look of displeasure at the nickname. Dean, however was preoccupied with the story. "And you never found the object?"

"No." Chief answered, "The others are looking for it right now, one of the few benefits of our current situation."

"You might want to get them back here." Dean responded, "Me and my brother have dealt with something like this before. And it was no cursed object."

Meanwhile, somewhere and town, a young man and women who had clearly been on date, as she was in a black dress and he was in orangery over shirt creating a look that didn't really make sense with the beard, were entering an apartment, kissing as they closed the door.

"Hey," The young woman said, giggling as the man kissed her necked, "Ooh!" She giggled again, "This is-this is fun. I-I don't really ever do this. And everyone's like watch out for the hookup culture, Ellie! Mmm! I think they just worry cause, you know I-I just got out of a relationship. Um, but no, no, I gave-I gave back the ring, so that's just-that's all-that's a good thing, right?"

The young man paused to look at her, no longer sure where this was going.

"Sorry." Ellie continued, "Yeah, that was-I-I'm kinda still figuring out how the whole, you know, _Tinder_ thing works."

"It's cool." The young man assured her.

"Yeah, but like…" Ellie responded, "I could-I could be cool, but let's be honest, cause you know, like, your bread, it's super cool. Uh, do you want a drink? Yeah, I'm gonna-I'm gonna use the little girl's …room…and just…okay."

Ellie made a break for the bathroom. She shut the door whispered to herself, "God," before exhaling deeply. She turned to the mirror and proceeded to give herself a stern talking to: "Come, Eleonore. He is hot. So, you just-you put on your big girl pants and take his. Well…regular pants, not big girl pants."

Just then she heard her date shouting, "Hey!" along with a bang. As Ellie moved to open the door to investigate, she could hear him say, "What are you doing?"

Ellie's eyes grew wide as she watched the young man catch fire, a fire that burned only him until nothing was left, and two men in suits began to search her apartment. Suddenly the older one caught site of her, shouting, "Das Madchen!"

"Aah!" Ellie screamed, closing the door, and locking it the best she could, still the intruders began to pound on it, "Ah!"

Ellie escaped out the window and the younger of the two men followed her to the fire escape, aimed his gun, ready to shoot when his older companion gabbed his arm.

"Idiot!" He shouted in a German accent, "We need her alive."

"I'm sorry, Father." The boy replied.

In the distance sirens wailed as Ellie made her getaway.

"Doesn't matter." The older man said, brushing a handkerchief along the bloodline Ellie left on the windowsill, "We have what we need to track her. Come."


	71. The First Fight

Back at the station, Sam scribbled on the reports in angry silence, while Wynonna went through the belongs of Bobo Del Ray they had gathered in the raid. "Hey, look." She said, holding out a skin magazine, "Evidence Bobo can't get his porn off the net." Her heart sank a little when Sam didn't so much as smile.

"Resisting arrest." Sam listed, "Resisting arrest. Possession of half an ounce."

"Pot brownie." Wynonna elaborated, "And don't think I wasn't tempted to eat it on the way back."

Sam finally looked up. "You know none of these charges are gonna stick, right? This is what happens when you go cowboy. We got nothing. We blew it. And now I gotta cover for you."

"You don't have to do anything." Wynonna sasses.

"I have to keep us safe and out of jail, something that is made extremely difficult when the monster has its fingers in all the political pies." Sam retorted harshly, "When are you gonna get it, Wynonna?"

"I'm not a cop, Sam." Wynonna reminded her, "OK? And neither are you, if you remember, and neither is Charlie. So why are we bothering with all this?"

"We are bothering with this because that meeting this morning confirmed something that I had feared." Sam replied, "That Bobo has connections with legit flesh-and-blood law enforcement and political forces, and the last time me and Dean dealt with something like that we wound up wanted for serial murder and arrested. Again. And that's not something I want for you."

Wynonna just stared at him. How could he get through to her?

"You don't think I get worked up over these bastards, the same as you?" Sam asked finally, "But if you're not careful revenge can be the poison you take hoping to kill the other guy."

"What demented fortune cookie did you get that from?" Wynonna balked.

Sam sighed. "You know what, forget it." He said, standing up, "I have to deal with Cryderman."

"Well, I'll come with you." Wynonna volunteered.

"No." Sam said, in a fit of anger, and frustration, "You've done enough for one day."

Before Sam left, Wynonna called out, "Waverly said the trailer park was so empty it looked like _Sharknado_ had ripped through it. Sounds like Bobo was tipped off."

"You realize that just proves my point." Sam told her.

"You realize it proves _mine._ " Wynonna shot back before he walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Bobo was in the interrogation room, his head back and his eyes closed, when he heard the door open. "It's about time." He said, "I'm staved. Just leave it on the table."

"I'm not your lunch." Waverly said firmly, "Least I hope not."

Bobo opened his eyes, intrigued. "Well, come in, come." He said, "To what do I owe..."

"Who told you I was watching you?" Waverly cut him off.

Bobo just stared at her.

"Huh?" Waverly continued, "Nobody else knew where I was. Nobody."

Bobo just kept staring at her.

"You're shorter than I remember." Waverly commented.

"And you're taller." Bobo retorted, before slamming an arm on the table. After a moment he ordered, "Sit." Kicking out the chair across the table.

Waverly sat down, doing her best to show no fear as Bobo slammed his bound hands on the table and put his thumb in his mouth, looking as if he meant to bite the tip off.

"Why, when I was little, did you choose me to manipulate?" Waverly demanded, "Huh? Because I was guidable? Weak?"

"Weak..."Bobo began, waving his hands around, "Is something you've never been. I..."He pointed at himself "...choose you..." He pointed to Waverly, "Because you were angry."

"I wasn't angry." Waverly retorted.

"You sure?" Bobo questioned.

"I'm not, OK?" Waverly protested, starting to lose it a bit. Why did all the Revenants think she was angry? And how could she be angry when Bobo tricked her? She was six. What anger could she possibly have?

"You've got depts. that neither of us knows the bottom of yet." Bobo told her, "Trust me."

"You don't anything about me." Waverly said,

"Oh?" Bobo replied.

"Except maybe what happened to Willa." Waverly continued.

"Nothing good." Bobo responded.

Just then the door opened and Wynonna stepped in, seeing Waverly with their arch nemesis. "Get out." She ordered in a dangerous low voice.

Waverly got up and hurried from the room.

"Goodbye. "Bobo called out flatly to her. As Wynonna walked across the room to get closer, he said flatly, "Well now there then, isn't my dance card full."

Wynonna put a cap over the lens for the security camera then pulled down the metal curtain over the two-way mirror.

"Privacy." Bobo declared, "Finally. But something tells me you're not here to give me a lap dance, are you?"

Wynonna just stood there, staring at him.

"It's a shame to waste those beautiful tits of yours." Bobo continued.

"Thank you, Bobo." Wynonna said finally, "For making this so damn easy."

"And what would that be, Sweetheart?" Bobo asked.

"Blowing a giant hole in your head." Wynonna answered, before pulling out Peacemaker and leveling it at the Revenant.

Bobo stretched out his hand. "OK, Wynonna, you don't wanna do this." He urged as the barrel of Peacemaker started to glow.

Suddenly the gun flew out of Wynonna's hand, then across the room and into Bobo's "And I don't want to die. "His eyes began to glow red and his voice became demonic as he said, "I can't die."

Wynonna stared at Bobo in shock. _What the Hell just happened?_

"At least I'd rather not." Bobo continued in a normal voice, pointing the gun at his own face, "You're a hot mess in tight jeans. You want to pump bullets into my head? I got some bullets I'd like to pump into you."

"Yeah, eat shit." Wynonna snapped at him defiantly.

"Or maybe that pretty little sister of yours." Bobo kept on.

"Watch your mouth." Wynonna warned.

"You watch your mouth." Bobo said, jumping up and pointing Peacemaker at Wynonna, his hand smoking," You think those shoulders are heavy now? You wait until everyone you love is in agony." Then, as suddenly as the outburst happened, Bobo set back down, putting Peacemaker on the table where Wynonna coolly reclaimed it, retreating to the other side of the room.

Just then there was a _buzz_ as the door opened and an officer in a cowboy hat ushered in a blonde woman dressed in a black silk dress patterned with flowers, sauntering in on high heels. "Don't say another word, Robert."

"Ms. Stone." Bobo greeted the woman.

The officer began to unchain Bobo.

"Hey!" Wynonna exclaimed, "You're releasing him?! On whose authority?"

Ms. Stone just smugly turned to look at Bobo who stood up and followed the woman out of the room. "You have a lawyer?" Wynonna asked in flat disbelief.

Bobo responded by getting in Wynonna's face before leaving.

Doc was across the street, smoking a cigarette, when Wynonna stormed out in his direction. "Don't you start." She snapped before he could say a word.

"Bad time to ask you for a lift?" Doc replied.

Wynonna ignored him continuing towards her car.

"I guess so." Doc said, mostly to himself.

Wynonna struggled with the door of her truck before finally getting it open and climbing up inside. "Dick." She murmured to herself, to who she was referring she was unsure. Bobo, Cyderman, Doc, Sam, any of them would do as this point. She went for the steering wheel when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, putting a knife to her throat. "No sudden moves." A man's voice ordered, "You're gonna give men your cell phone." The man started to grunt nervously.

"OK." Wynonna surrender, going for her phone, "Here."

Once he had got Wynonna's phone, the man said, "I saw how you handle Bobo's guys. Now we're gonna pay him another visit."

"I was just thinking I need another man to tell me what to do today, and here you are!" Wynonna declared exasperated and sarcastic, "Awesome!"

"Not to be rude, but can we cut the chitchat?" Her captor asked, "I get carsick really bad."

"Absolutely." Wynonna replied, getting the feeling that this was this guy's first abduction, "Anything else? Drive-thru fro-yo? Slurpee runs?"

"Just drive." The man ordered.

Wynonna flew out of the parking, her tires screeching, as Waverly was coming back across the street with a cup of coffee. The youngest Earp ran up to Doc.

"That girl could use a cigarillo." Doc noted, before they got into Waverly's vehicle and gave chase.

Meanwhile, Sam and Charlie in Cryderman's office, having a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Del Ray and his lawyers are considering suing for unreasonable search and seizure." Cyderman said, a drink in his hand, "Know what that means?"

"Insufficient cause for action." Sam answered.

"And my name gets dragged through the mud by some overpaid battle-ax." Cryderman complained.

"What can I do, sir?" Sam offered.

"I'll get the lawyer back before five." Cyderman answered, "You draft an apology and personally deliver it." He walked behind his desk, "Bring your protegee."

"Protegee?" Charlie spoke up.

"Your boss should know that if you hire somebody for their ass, you're responsible for covering it." Cyderman quipped.

"That's out of line, sir." Sam said, having about enough of this guy.

"I disagree.," Cyderman replied, "And don't ask me for another warrant unless there's something there worth finding."

"Something was there." Sam retorted, a hint of accusation in his voice, "And for some reason, Bobo was a step ahead of us."

Just then Charlie's phone rang, breaking the intensity of the standoff. "I'll take this outside," Charlie said, slightly embarrassed, hurrying towards the door.

Once Charlie had gone, Sam took a step forward. "If I need to move up the chain of command…" He bluffed.

"Please." Cyberman scoffed, "Your superiors have been calling me, Deputy Marshall. Asking if, given your lack of results, I think you should continue in your position."

Sam stepped closer to the judge. "Really?" He asked, as he knew he had no superiors, "Who have you been talking to?"

Cyderman slide a piece of folded paper over to Sam. He opened it and read, _John Smith._ Sam surprised a scoff. The guy wasn't even trying! Then he looked up and saw Cyberman's challenging look, and realized what was going on. The judge might not have proof, but he suspected that Sam was lying about who he and his friends were, and he was waiting to see if Sam would blow his cover, give him anything he could use.

"What should I tell them?" Cyderman asked.

Just then the door burst opened. "We gotta go." Charlie declared, " _Now._ "

Meanwhile, Wynonna was driving to the outskirts of Purgatory, when a familiar jeep ran out in front of them, forcing her to hit the break hard and fast.

Seizing the opportunity, Wynonna jumped from the car and pulled out Peacemaker. "Put your hands on your stupid little head!" She ordered her former captor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." The man said, sounding like he was telling the truth. He struggled for a minute, then declared, "Nope. It passed." Then realizing he was being held at gunpoint, he raised his hand and pleaded, "Don't shoot. I know who attacked your family."

Waverly jumped out of her jeep in victory. "Oh!" She exclaimed, heading over to her sister, "Did you see us? That was awesome! Hey, we saw you leaving the cop shop driving like a manic so…" Then she saw the man in the passenger seat, "Oh shit."

"Names." Wynonna ordered, "Now."

"OK, I don't exactly have their names." The man admitted, "But I have a picture of all seven. Standing by your dad's dead body. If you wanna knows who's been killing the heirs, who'll eventually come for you…"

Doc squinted, realizing he recognized the man cowering in the passenger seat. "Fish?!" He called out, "Is that you?!"

Doc ran around the front and opened the doors, taking the man from the back in pseudo-hug. "You old sonorant!" He laughed.

"Well dang my melt." The man, Fish apparently, exclaimed, also laughing, "It's Doc Holiday! "The men continued to laugh, "Dang, boy!"

Meanwhile, in an isolated old barn, Ms. Stone and Bobo were standing extremely close. "You do not call me to deal with your petty affairs." She told him, "Next time, I expect it to be for my reasons." The she kisses him, a quick, case kiss, then walked away as Bobo touched his lips with his thumb.

From her spot by the barn wall, Ms. Stone turned around. "I hear them." She desperately lamented, "They call and they call, cry and they cry. They won't stop. Why won't they stop? My head…"

"We're getting close, Constance." Bobo assured her, "Or should I call you by your alias, Ms. Stone."

Constance raised her hand out in front of her, and suddenly a sharp pain went through Bobo's body, causing him to gasp.

"It's Mrs. Clootie." She said coolly.

There was a crackling sound as Bobo was forced to his knees, then on his back. "Now." Constance said, stepping over him, "Now." She said, putting one foot on Bobo's chest, "Now. Tell me, what is it with you and those damn Earp girls. You're ridiculous." Then she stepped on his chest, drawing blood, causing Bobo to scream, "Always chasing them with your lounge out." She removed her foot, removing her blood-stained heel. "Suck it up, Revenant." She ordered, "All of it."

Bobo did as he was told, putting the heel in his mouth.

"You wanna know power?" Constance continued, "Suck. It. Up."


	72. It's In The Blood

After Dean explained to the females gathered around him, which now consisted of his mother, Jo and the entire Flying Squad, about what had happened with the Thule Society and the Judah Initiative, he called Aaron Bass in Germany, and was now talking with him on speaker phone.

"We're halfway through the ledger." Aaron was saying, "I nailed six and the golem got the rest. It feels good, you know, finishing what the Judah Initiative started."

"Your grandfather would be proud." Dean told him.

There was dance music playing in the background as Aaron said, "Yeah, well, dropping out of college wipe out Nazi-corspebags wasn't exactly my mother's dream, but, what are you gonna do?"

Chief spoke up, "Hey, uh, you hear about any Thule activity in our neck of the woods?"

"Not lately." Aaron replied, "These Deutsch-nozzles have been sticking to the Fatherland."

"Lately?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Aaron replied, "They're closing ranks. All jumpy."

"Any idea what's cookin'?" Chief asked. Every instinct in her body said this was connected to their burnt bodies.

"Whatever it is, it's big." Aaron responded, "We got out hands on a few documents. Code name mission 'Das Blut'- 'The Blood.'"

"The…" Dean began before scoffing, "Well, that sounds nice and ominous."

"Right?" Aaron agreed, "I mean, we're talking the whole enchilada-the Thule High Command all in one place."

"Hey, does the, uh, pocket watch we found mean anything to you, Nazi relic-wise?" Mata Hari, the amazing beautiful Frenchwoman spoke up.

"No." Aaron replied, "Sorry."  
Just then, Cable, a 20-something hacker currently on her computer spoke up, "Hey, another body just dropped."

"Aaron, we're gonna have to call you back, bud." Dean said before disconnecting the call.

Only three of them went to the apartment: Dean, Chief, and Jo. Dressed as FBI, the first person they talked to the was the medical examiner.

"By the time we got there, he was ash and bone." The Medic was explaining to them, "What does that to a human being?"

"You find anything else?" Dean asked.

"Just the body." The medic replied, "The other victim was lucky. She got away, ran to her neighbor's, and called for help."

"So, where's the survivor now?" Chief asked.

Ellie, now dressed in jeans and lose blue sweater, was sitting despondently in the back of a police car when a young man with thick sandy blonde hair, dressed in a suit walked up to her.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked, assuming he was some sort of detective, "I already gave my statement. What-What's going on?" He opened the door and before Ellie had time to react, cuffed her to the inside of the car and, to her horror, slammed the door shut. "Oh, my God." Ellie said, instantly panicked, "Oh. My God. No. No, no, no, no, no! Let me out! Somebody, help! Help! Somebody help me! Let me out of here! Please! Please, please, please. "As she struggled to get herself free her kidnapper got into the driver's seat, "Please! Let me out of here!" The engine started, "Help! Please!"

Dean and the girls walked out just in time to see a police car drive off with a young woman in the back pounding on the window and pleading for help.

"You see that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Jo replied.

"We gotta followed that car." Dean declared, heading towards the Impala, "Oh, I've always wanted to say that." They quickly got in the car, and the engine revved and the tires peeled as the Impala gave chase.

Five minutes later, the police card pulled into a parking garage.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ellie pleaded, "Please. Okay, look, look, I-I will give you whatever you want, okay? I- I don't really have any money, but my grandparents left me stocks. Just-just please, tell me what's going on."

"Oh, my God." Her abductor moaned, "Do you ever shut up?" He opened the door and began to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked, "Hey, you can't leave me here! Hey!"

The boy searched the black SUC by the car for keys, when his phone rang. "Father…" He began, "Yes, I have her. I'm here now. It's all locked. That is not fair. You know, I try with you. I really do. But you expect me to be a mind reader," he continued to search for the keys, "and it's exhausting." His rant was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking. "Father, I gotta go." He looked up to find Dean Winchester holding a gun on him.

"Well, family drama's a bitch, ain't it?" Dean quipped before ordering, "Move."

Dean and the women freed Ellie from the car and secured the boy who kidnapped her to a chair with handcuffs.

"So, if you're not cops, then what are you?" Ellie asked, upon learning that her saviors were not actual law enforcement.

"There are things out there that shouldn't exist." Jo explained, "Bad things. We kill 'em. It's kind of our job."

"Yeah, so your safest place is with us right now." Dean assured her.

"Uh-huh." Ellie said, still in shock and confused, "Safe from…Nazi zombies."

"Necromancers, apparently." Chief corrected, "They use blood magic to make themselves almost immortal."

"Almost?" Ellie asked.

"Well, you shoot 'em in the head, set 'em on fire, usually does the trick." Dean responded.

Ellie didn't know who to be more scared of: The guy who kidnapped her or the people who saved her from him. "This is completely insane."

Jo walked over to the young woman. "Ellie, you saw what they did to your friend."

"Okay," Ellie admitted, "but…why-why would they kill Nick? And why kidnap me?"

"Those are great questions." Dean said, then addressing their prisoner, continued, "What do you tools want with the watch? And what does it have to do with her?"

"You're going to have to kill me." The boy replied.

"All right." Dean agreed, going for his gun, "Want to, uh…"

"Yep." Chief agreed, going to get Ellie, "All right, let's go for a walk."

"Wait." Ellie protested, as the older woman tried to lead her from the room, "No. No. You can't just shoot him."

"Oh, no, sure I can." Dean responded, cocking the gun, "See, I do it all the time."

"Oh my…" Ellie began.

"Yeah, Dean." Jo spoke up, "I don't think that's helping."

"You don't wanna watch this." Chief warned Ellie, "Jo, a little help here?"

"Yeah." Jo agreed, seeing as it didn't exactly take two people to kill a bound Nazi. "Just come with us, it'll all be over in a minute." Looking back at Dean she mouthed, _"Give us time to get out of earshot before you do it."_

Dean nodded in agreement.

This gave their captive enough time to change his mind. "All right! All right, all right. Just…" He sighed, "It belongs to my father. Commandant Nauhaus. Thule High Command. Ranking officer."

"Okay." Jo responded.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Dean added, "Carry on."

"You don't understand." The boy told them, "He'll kill me."

"What do you think this is, a tickle party?" Dean retorted.

The boy sighed, defeated. "It started at the end of the war. The Soviets had surrounded the Fuher bunker. Everyone knew it was over-everyone except my father."

"All right, skip the foreplay." Dean ordered, "What did your dad do to Hitler?" _A sentence I never thought I'd ever say._

"He saved his life." The boy replied, "Well, he saved his soul. Like, literally. The watch, it's a-it's like a horcrux."

"It's a _Harry Potter_ thing." Chief explained, and when she got strange looks back at her, said, "My sister's kid reads them. "

"Anyways…" Jo began, picking up on what was going on, "so the watch holds Hilter's soul?" _A sentence I never thought I'd have to say._

"Right." Ellie interjected, at the end of her suspension of disbelief, "You-trapped Hitler's soul in a pocket watch. Why is that? For safekeeping?" She scoffed.

"No." The boy replied, "To bring him back."

Ellie laughed.

"It sounded bonkers the first time I heard it, too." The boy admitted.

"The first time you heard it?" Jo recapped, "Weren't you there?" From what she understood all these guys were much older then they looked.

"What?" The boy responded, then realizing what she meant said, "No. Girl, I was born in Buffalo in '94."

"I'm assuming your parents were a May-December relationship?" Chief spoke up.

"Basically." The boy admitted, "Using the term relationship very loosely. Listen, this while, 'let's bring Hitler back' is more of an O. G. Thule plan. All they do is yap about it."

"He's joking, right?" Ellie asked, "Right? This is-this is a joke."

"Okay, wait." Dean cut in, "Let's just-let's just back up to the part where your dad is going to resurrect Adolph Hitler."

The boy sighed, "After the bunker, the Thule agents who were smuggling Hitler's soul out got wacked by Soviets."

"Yay, commies." Chief interjected, "A sentence I never thought I'd have to say."

"So, you lost the watch." Jo stated.

"Hey, I didn't lose it." The boy protested, "It ended up with some Russian family. Then the Thule tracked it to China and then to Peru. Then it wound up in that antique shop. So, now they're all hyped to get their Fuher-resurrection on."

"This isn't a joke." Ellie said, reality sinking in, "Oh, my God."

"How do they plan on bringing him back?" Dean asked.

"The soul of Hitler can only inhabit the body of someone who possesses his blood." The boy replied.

"His blood." Chief repeated, "'Das blut.' So, let me get this straight. The Thule want to upload Hitler into the body of one of his relatives? Do they even exist anymore?"

"Well, there's one right there." The boy told them and then looked at Ellie to clarify the statement.

"Wait." Ellie commanded, "Wait. You think I'm related to Hitler? Okay, okay, that-that-that is just hilarious."

"They've been keeping tabs on you your whole life." The boy informed her, "The Thule track all of Hitler's descendants. You just happen to be in the same state as the watch." He chuckled, "Go figure."

"No." Ellie protested, "No way. Okay, my mom, she-she tracked our family all the way back to the Mayflower. She said- "

"You're adopted." The boy interjected bluntly.

"You don't know anything about me." Ellie argued.

"You're from Wheaton, Illinois." The boy responded, "All-state cross-country all four years."

"Wow." Ellie mocked, "Wow. Way to use the internet."

"You trained to become a doctor, but you dropped out at the sight of your first stiff." The boy continued.

"I am taking a sabbatical." Ellie retorted.

"You dipped town two days before your wedding." The boy pointed out.

"He was banging our caterer!" Ellie exclaimed, "You..." Her voice trailed off and she sighed.

"It seems as though this running is a thing for you." The boy observed.

"Though leaving that jerk was good call." Chief assured her.

"I-I…" Ellie began before grunting and whispering indistinctly as she quickly fled the room.

"See?" The boy noted.

"I got her." Jo said, following after Ellie.

Dean turned to look at Chief. "We gotta move." He said. They were literally trying to bring back _Hitler._ There was no time to lose. And they were going to start wondering about the boy soon.

"I know." Chief agreed.

Ellie was sitting in another room, pondering the message she just got from her mother that more or less confirmed the junior Nazi or whoever he was' story, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing the young blonde woman. What was her name? Jo? "Hey. "Jo said, walking in, "How you holding up?"

"Well, I, uh, texted my mom, asked if I was adopted." Her voice broke as she held back tears, "She wrote, 'Honey, call us.' That guy out there just flipped my life inside out in, like, five seconds."

Jo sat down across from her. "Ellie, I know it probably doesn't feel like it right now, but you can handle this."

"Being a little flighty, I can handle." Ellie retorted, "Being related to the biggest genocidal maniac of all time? I don't think so."

Meanwhile, the hunters stood awkwardly in the room with their prisoner while they awaited Jo and Ellie.

The boy exhaled slowly. "It'd been crazy hot lately, right? That global warming…"

Chief gave her companion a tentive glance. "Ah, Dean," She said, "As long as we have to wait, can I see you outside for a moment? About one of the things you told us about earlier."

"Yeah." Dean said, "Sure." He looked over the boy and said, "Don't go anywhere." Then they left.

"Like I have a choice!" The boy called after them.

When they stepped outside, the pair turned to look at each other. "Okay," Dean said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"The British Men of Letters." Chief replied, "I think you should know-we've recently had an encounter with them. They're actually the reason we're _all_ in town on this case."

Alarms went off in Dean's head. If the British Men of Letters were expanding beyond him and his family, it couldn't be good. "Tell me everything."

"Frist, I need to tell you something about Little Sister." Chief replied, "And I need you not to freak out."

"Look at what we're doing right now." Dean countered, "Nothing you could say would freak me out."

"She's physic." Chief said bluntly, "Me and Ripper were working a case about a month or so ago, a woman was lashed and crucified by an invisible force, then a grocery boy after that. We did some digging and eventually found Little Sister's family living in this cabin in the woods. When her powers first developed her mother went all Margert White on her, got the dad and the brother to go along with it. They faked her death, kept her chained in the basement and made her practice self-flagellation, I mean, who the Hell does that? The kills were literally a cry for help, she was trying to reach out to them, get their attention. She never meant to hurt anyone, it was an accident. Killing her wouldn't be justice, so we gave her parents a rather-violet piece of our minds, faked her death a second a time, and dropped the brother off at the local police station. As of right now, they parents are in jail awaiting trial. They tried telling their version of truth, but when you're claiming you subjected your daughter to horrible abuses because she's the Devil on the earth, and she was taken by women wielding a gun and a katana, people tend to think you're crazy. Then we got her to Doc to try to fix her back the best she could, and tried to help her get control over her powers so nothing like that happens again." She cringed, waiting for Dean to rip into her.

"So that's why you thought I was going to freak out." Dean responded, "Well, I think you did the right thing. If anyone deserves a second chance it sounds like it's this kid. But, uh, what does this have to do with your issues with the Brits?"

"Because," Chief began, "Little Sister was with me when I was confronted by one of their representatives. A man, 'bout your height, dark hair, beard stubble, name Mick Davies, you know him?"

"I met him briefly." Dean responded, "Don't think I could give that good a description, though."

"Former cop remember?" Chief reminded him, "Anyway, we sit down with this guy, and he's basically promising the moon if we join up, when Little Sister has an episode. Nothing too dangerous, just sent a salt shaker flying, but it was enough to force me to lay the cards on the table, not the full story I just gave you, but enough for him to get the gist. He says that he can take her some place that can help, but something just didn't smell right, you know? Part of it was the look that he gave me when I was finished, part of it was how insistent he got after I refused the offer-I had to threaten to scream and say he attacked us to get him to let us leave-part is just-intuition, you know. Plus, Little Sis was scared as Hell. She's not good with strangers even when they're not trying to get me to release her to elsewhere, so no way was I letting her go with him, even if it wasn't suspicious as conceivably possible, probably because of all she's been through. The next night, back at the cabin we've use as our base of operation since forever, someone sets off a bear trap- "

"Whoa, back up a second." Dean interrupted, "Bear trap?"  
"We set up with booby traps in case we unknowing leave something alive, or it had friends we didn't know about." Chief explained, "Just in case. Anyway, when get there the guy somehow freed himself and got away, but he left his gun. His very professional looking gun with a silencer on it."

Dean didn't like where he thought this was going. "You mean like a hit man?"

Chief nodded. "It didn't take much to add two and two together. So, we cleared out as fast as we could and have been looking for a new place to set up shop ever since. Then, we caught this case, we found your Deadgirl and then you came along-the point, is, I know that you already trusted these guys about as far as you can throw them, put it might go deeper than even you know."

"Thanks for letting me know." Dean replied, "I will definitely be looking into this, see if I can find any similar incidents. Now, speaking of traps…"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, a car had just pulled up into the parking garage. Out of it stepped the boy's father, former Commandant Nauhaus. He picked up a bloodied cloth and sniffed.

"She's close." He declared.

Back in the small room, Jo was trying to calm Ellie down.

"I know it's hard to believe this right now, but it gets easier." Jo was telling her, "I have friends who have been where you are right now."

"Oh, right." Ellie snapped, "Did someone wanna use them to resurrect Adolph Hitler?"

"Uh, w-No, not exactly." Jo admitted.

"There you go." Ellie sniffled.

"But they did want him to bring back Lucifer." Jo tried, "See, he was his vessel- "

"You almost, almost had me with Hitler." Ellie cut her off, starting to lose it, "But Lucifer? Really? The Devil? I can't, okay? I can't do this."

Dean suddenly entered room, Chief behind him. "Alright, meltdown time's over." He declared, "Listen, you need to face this now. Believe it or not, we actually have the upper hand here. According to, uh, you know, Junior Jackass in there, the Thule want you. Now we can use that. We can set a trap."

"Oh." Ellie responded, "Oh, now you wanna use me as bait?"

"We don't want to use you as bait, Ellie, but…" Chief began, "We have the opportunity to take out the entire Thule High Command in one shot, which would be a _very_ good thing."

"Now does that sound scary?" Dean added, "Yeah, you bet. But there are times when you run and times when you stand and fight. Now is one of those times when you fight. Now we promise to keep you safe."

"We'll be with you the whole time." Jo added.

That was when Ellie saw two men coming up behind Dean and Chief. "Oh, my God." The girl exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said, turning around.

"Get down." Jo instructed, pushing Ellie to the ground before joining the others hunters.

"They're in there." One of the men declared, "Yeah. Shh."

The three hunters battled it out with the two men they saw, as the boy tried to untie himself. The Necromancers threw them around, but they managed to get their punches in kicks in.

" _Verstanden?"_ One of them spoke into an earpiece in German, " _Ruckzug! Sie ist auf der Flucht!"_

It was then Jo go a shot off, shooting the man in the head.

"Go!" Another ordered and the three men ran away.

"Cowards!" Jo shouted, before going to retrieve Ellie. "Ellie?" She asked as he entered the room, "Dean! Chief! We got a problem!"

Ellie had made her out to the street. She was going to do it. She was going to get away from that creep, from the not-cops, the Nazi zombies trying to resurrect Hitler, all of it. Then she almost ran into a car. "Oh!"

The door opened, revealing a well-dressed man with a gray buzz-cut. "Hello."

Suddenly she grabbed and forced into the car. "Hey!" She screamed, "Help!"


	73. Hurting VS Killing

Wynonna and her paranormal companions regrouped at _Shorty's_ where the men began to catch up.

"You look good." Fish commented to Doc, "What happened? You and Wyatt were thick as thieves. How come he turned you Revenant?"

"He didn't." Doc replied, "I'm still me. Except not."

"Not to mention a sight for sore eyes!" Fish added, laughing.

Wynonna decided to cut this reunion short. "Trout, Pickerel, whatever your name is." She said, "Can we focus?" Turning to Doc she added, "Doc, don't you feel a tad, thirsty?" She figured it might be easier if they were alone.

"Well, if you're buyin', I am always thirsty." Doc said, getting up and walking up to get another drink.

"So, about this picture." Wynonna began.

"I saw you at the trailer park, standing up to Bobo?" Fish reminded her hopefully, "And I knew you could help me."

"With?" Wynonna asked.

"Got caught up in a scheme." Fish admitted, "Somebody I loved. I was weak." Fish looked down in what looked like a show of remorse for whatever he did while alive.

"Some chick turn you to a life a crime?" Wynonna responded, "Haven't heard that sound before." _Haven't been the chick in question before._

"It wasn't a chick." Fish corrected her.

Wynonna furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment, then realized what he meant. "Oh!" She responded, as it dawned on her, "OK. Yep."

"Life could be pretty lonely for a fella like me." Fish continued once that was cleared up, "Back in those days. You can imagine. And then, the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

From the sidelines, Waverly and Doc tried to listen in.

"A photographer." Fish declared, "Daguerreotypes, you know what those are?"

"Old-timey pictures, right?" Wynonna replied.

"Mm-hmm." Fish confirmed, "He walked right up to me on the street. He was so bold that way. Sold me on getting my photo done. You had to sit completely still. My stomach was fluttering something awful. We just stared at each other. And stared. By the time the photo was finished…"

"How barfably romantic." Wynonna commented. In truth, she might actually be a bit jealous, considering the state of things with Sam at the moment. On their way back to town Waverly called to tell him everything was okay, and while she was trying to explain what was going on, Wynonna had actually stanched the phone away from her and told him in no uncertain terms not to come, and hung up on him before he could argue. She was still too mad to work with him right now.

"We promised that if we were ever struck down by Peacemaker, next time we regenerated, we'd met at the same day, time in place." Fish finally finished.

"So, what?" Wynonna asked, "He didn't show?"

"I went to the trailer park." Fish said, confirming Wynonna's theory, "All folks know was that he struck some deal with Bobo. A deal that went bad."

"Which finally brings us around to you in my truck and a knife at my throat." Wynonna quipped, not forgetting that just because of Fish's sob story.

"I need to know if he's okay." Fish pleaded, "Or not. And if we could find out? I'd die a happy man. Shoot me ten times if you want."

Wynonna had to admit, she felt a bit sorry for the guy. Plus, he _had_ promised to make it worth her while. "You really have a phot of the Seven?'

"My fella took all their hunting photos." Fish explained, "Them with their 'trophies.'" The way he said it showed his utter contempt. "The heirs."

"So, I help you…" Wynonna began.

"I help you back." Fish finished, extend his hand to seal the deal with a shake.

Wynonna extended a hand and they did a firm shake. When they let go Fish wrote an address down and handed it to Wynonna. "You're gonna want to talk to Vennie." He said, "He's alone at a crab shack."

Wynonna got up and walked away. Seeing her, Doc got up to join her. "Whoa." Doc said, before getting in front of her, "So?"

"I'm paying a visit to a guy named Vennie." Wynonna answered.

"Vinnie the Vulture?" Doc asked, "Wynonna, he don't give up information so easy. "

"I'll get it out of him anyway I need." Wynonna replied.

"Have you ever tortured anybody before?" Doc challenged.

"Does six-year-old Waverly count?" Wynonna quipped, "Cause…"

"Hurtin' and killin', Wynonna, they are two very different things." Doc informed her.

 _Now you're sounding like Sam._ "Yeah." Wynonna deadpanned, "I got this." Then she walked away.

"Alone?" Doc challenged.

Wynonna sighed. "Look, you stay here, keep an eye on your little friend." She gestured back to Fish, "If this is a trap and I die, gut him."

They both looked at the man for a moment, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Wynonna gave him a smile before walking away. Doc looked at his old friend and gave him an awkward attempt at a reassuring smile as well.

Wynonna found sturdy-looking cabin of stacks longs and kicked down the door to find a man in nothing but his underwear skinning some kind of animal in a tub that he was standing in.

"So, you weren't expecting guests?" Wynonna quipped.

Caught off-guard as he was, it was rather easy for Wynonna to subdue Vinnie and restrain him, placing him a chair. Getting him to talk however, was a different story.

"Why you wanna find some brokeback Nancy's boyfriend, anyway?" Vinnie questioned, "Why is he your problem?"

"I made a promise." Wynonna answered, walking around the bound man, "A deal. I'm trying to become the type of woman that keeps her word."

"Oh, you have a 'code'?" Vinnie shot back, "That's cute."

Wynonna leaned down in front of him. "Don't make me hurt you. Where's the photographer?"

Vinnie pushed back at her. "Earps." He said in disgust, "Always trying to cut filthy little deals whenever it suits them." Then he smacked his lips.

Wynonna walked off behind him to a table, picking up two fish hooks. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed, "This is the good part."

Wynonna looked around in confusion, asking. "Dad?"

"You enjoy yourself, baby girl." Ward's voice said, "Vengeance is fun. It's what we live for."

"Nice party trick," Wynonna said, walking back towards him, adding gravely, "but Ward didn't sound like that. I just need information."

"Mm-mm." Vennie mused, still imitating Ward Earp, "As long as you're having fun…" However, the façade broke as Wynonna dug a fish-hook into his thumb. "No!"

"Where is the photographer?" Wynonna demanded. She started to lose her nerve.

"Come on now, don't wuss out, honey!" Vennie urged in Ward's voice, "Why don't you go for the wrist of the neck?"

"I'm not trying to kill him." Wynonna argued, in spite of herself. She was starting to wish she hadn't warned Sam off.

"It'll make you feel better." Vennie replied, still sounding like Ward, "For a while. Then you'll have to kill another, but that's OK. It kept me busy. I loved it."

"You're not my dad!" Wynonna snapped, grabbing the Revenant's head and holding the second hook above his eye, "Now tell me what I need to know! "Vennie screamed and closed his eyes. "Tell me. Tell me!"

"Hell's Gate!" Vennie screamed finally, causing Wynonna to stop her attack, "Bobo had Doc take Eli over Hell's Gate. Across the line, so he'd fry. To torture him, teach him a lesson."

At the moment Wynonna took only one thing from Vennie's confession. "Doc Holiday?"

"Eli begged and begged him to stop." Vennie mocked, "You would've loved it." When Wynonna didn't move he added, "Go on, don't stop now." His eyes went Revenant red and his voice turned demonic as he continued, "Cause we won't. Not until we're in pieces, like your big sister Willa."

Wynonna backed away from Vennie. "OK." She said, before pulling out Peacemaker and putting the barrel to his temple before pulling the trigger.

When she got back to Shorty's she needed a drink.

"You OK?" Doc asked as he and Fish watched her throw back a shot of whiskey.

Wynonna sat the glass down. "I know where he is. Vennie told me where Bobo put him. I can take you there, but I get my photo of the Seven fist."

"Sure." Fish agreed, "Thing is, we might need to commit a little tiny break-and-enter to get out hands on it."

 _Of course, we do._ Wynonna though to herself, "Where, Fish?"

"The basement of the civic building." Fish said, worried about what the response will be.

"That's the police station." Wynonna pointed out, "You want me to break into the place I work?"

Fish nodded.

"Yeah, OK." Wynonna agreed, almost casually, "I'm surprised it took me this long."

Doc began to plan eagerly, "Now, if we can get our hands on some dynamite and scale the north wall…"

"I got something better." Wynonna cut him off.

"What's better then dynamite?" Doc asked.

Wynonna pulled back her jacket. "Boobs."

Doc shrugged in agreement. It was hard to argue with that.


	74. He's Back

In the parking lot, the hunters had changed out of their suits. Dean had just finished retrieving something from the car while Jo was trying to call Ellie.

"She's still no picking up." Jo declared anxiously.

"Awesome." Dean responded, in a way that told them it was anything but.

"Maybe she got spooked." Chief suggested.

"Well, isn't running a whole thing for her?" Dean pointed out.

"To be fair, adultery before they were married?" Chief responded, "Dumping that guy was a good decision."

Meanwhile, Jo tried Ellie one more time and got her voicemail. "Hey, it's Ellie. You know what to do."

Meanwhile, in the limo, Nauhaus, his son and a tied and gagged Ellie were sitting side by side as Jo left a message. "Ellie, it's Jo Harvelle. Again. Listen, I know all this Hitler stuff is confusing, but I promise we can explain it. And we can keep you safe. Just call me back. Okay?"

As the call ended Nauhaus seethed, "How could you tell them about Hitler?"

"I can explain- "His sin began.

"It wasn't bad enough being hunted by the Judah and his revolting Golem?" Nauhaus cut him off.

"I was stalling." The boy replied, "They would've killed me and taken her. You should me thanking me."

"You were supposed to be my heir." Nauhaus lamented, "Instead, you're an inconceivable disappointment."

The boy had just about had enough. "You know, I use to look up to you. You conquered death. You did so many things. But now?" He sighed, "Now all you wanna do is relieve your glory days with Hitler."

Nauhaus scoffed. "Your generation-your menials-are too weak to steward the future. It needs a stronger hand. The world is divided and inflamed. The falling of empires, the flailing of economies, is precisely why there has never been a better time for the Fehur's return. And you…" He looked fondly at Ellie, who whimpered, "…my dear, you have his eyes."

Ellie started to cry. "Help!" She shrieked, from beneath the gag, "Somebody help me, please! Help me!"

Back at the hotel, the group were searching on laptops and books for any possible way to find Ellie.

"All right, there's gotta be a tacking spell, right?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, maybe if we had something to track." Mata pointed out.

"Well, guess we hack every traffic light in the city until we find her." Dean replied.

"I'm on it." Cable said, getting to work.

The limo pulled up to a building. Ellie grunted at the door opened. "No!" Ellie screamed as she was carried from the back, "No! No! Wait! No! No! No! No! Don't!" By then she was in tears.

"Begin the purification ritual." Nauhaus ordered as Ellie was lowered onto a gurney.

A man walked up to him. "A patrol has been sent to find the Winchesters and their allies."

"Good." Nauhaus replied, "Fritz, my son has had a very tiring day. He should rest."

"What?" The boy responded, realizing something was up, "Hey, no I'm-What are you doing? Get your hands off me, assclown." Fritz lead him away towards a field, "What are you doing? Father! Please! I was wrong! We can do it your way! Father, please! Fritz, look, you don't have to do this, okay? Come on. Listen, please, you know who I am."

However, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Fritz cocked his gun. "Go on." He ordered.

Suddenly a voice came over a walkie-talkie. "Fritz. Come in, Fritz. Winchesters' Impala parked outside hotel. Sawmill Road."

Seeing an opportunity, the boy stole the gun and shot Fritz.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, they were having no luck finding Ellie.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Cable replied, "I-I-I mean, I have no idea how we're gonna find her. Even if we look at…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chief looked into the peephole, then furrowed her brown as she said, "It's that Nazi kid."

There was a semi-collective 'what?' from the group.

She opened the door, her gun ready to fire. "Hi." He said, walking in, "If you wanna find Ellie, you have to protect me."

"Protect you?" Dean asked, standing up with his gun, "Why should we believe anything you say?"

The boy sighed. "Don't look now. Across the street, there's a Thule agent right behind the dumpster outside. Is that enough? And I just killed one of dad's guys."

"Could be a trap." Chief pointed out.

"It's not." The boy assured them, "Do you know what it was like to have a Nazi necromancer for a father? It sucked. Christmas was joke. Career Day at school was a nightmare. All I do is try is make him proud, I'll never be good enough. He asked a guy named Fritz to kill me."

"Okay, well, there's that." Dean admitted.

"We'll hear you out." Chief said, "Where is she?"

"I can take you to her." The boy offered.

"All right, you all get to the cars, I'll deal with the Kraut." Dean responded, "All right."

"You heard him, girls." Chief said, "Let's move out."

Back at the fortress, Nauhuas and one of his goons found Fritz's dead body.

"The boy has some spine after all." Nauhuas noted.

"I'll find him." The goon said.

"Christoph's time will come." Nauhaus replied, "For now…we have more important business."

Someone put a needle on a record in a phonogram, and "Prelude," from Wagner's "Das Rheingold began to play.

"Ah, you always loved this one." Nauhaus beamed, as if Hitler was already there, "The perfect way to ease der Fuhrer into this new century."

"She is prepared." The goon informed Nauhaus, " _Sehr gut."_

The groups pulled up in the Impala and a dark-colored mini-van, everyone looking out to make sure the coast was clear before getting out.

"All right." Mary said, taking out a pair of handcuffs and dragging Christoph to the front seat.

"Hey, what-what are you doing?" Christoph protested as Mary handcuffed him to the steering wheel, "Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Chief said, walking up to the Impala with Little Sister, handing the girl a taser and a gun. "He tries anything, shoot him in the foot, then zap him."

"Did you really just tell a kid to do that?!" Christoph exclaimed.

"Shh." Chief scolded.

Lowering their binoculars, Dean, Mary and Ripper walked up to them. "Alright, we got two outside, who knows how many insides." Dean declared.

"Great." Chief said, going with the others to raid their weapons supplies.

Dean, Mary and Jo split off to get their weapons from the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and eyed the grenade launcher. "Ooh." He grabbed it up quickly.

"No." Mary said firmly.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking upset.

"Dean, we need to be stealthy, do this quietly." Mary explained, then seeing her son's reluctance, looked to her fellow huntresses for help.

"She's right, Dean." Chief agreed.

"Dean." Jo said firmly, before giving him a reassuring pat on the arm, "You'll get a chance to use it later, big guy. It's okay."

Dean sighed heavily, relunatnly putting the grenade launcher down, and cocked his gun. "Let's go kill some Nazis."

"See?" Jo asked gently, "At least you get to kill Nazis."

Mary rubbed her face before joining the group.

Ellie could hear the music. She tried to get up, but they gave her some sort of drug and she was strapped to a gurney. She turned her head, and saw the man who grabbed on the gurney next to her, and another man sticking a needle in his arm, then come over to her.

"What are you doing to me?" Ellie asked, as the man put a needle in her arm as well.

The Fuher's soul must occupy a body that contains a blood of his blood." Nauhaus explained, "Hmm. Did you really think I'd resurrect the greatest man who ever lived in the body of a weak, unworthy, American female? Mein Gott. I never needed you, only your blood."

One of the mend assembled began praying in German. "I'm ready. Nauhaus said, close his eyes. The watch disappeared into his abdomen in a painful display. Suddenly his eyes opened in he screamed, " _Es ist_ _schon so lange!"_ Then he started laughing manically. (It's been so long!)

"Hitler?" Ellie asked.

Hitler suddenly jumped off the gurney, cheering, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Ha!" Then he was just screaming and laughing, before going over to one of the necromancers who were now standing around awkwardly, wondering if he was always like this and they just couldn't remember, "Hans? Du siehst super aus !" (You look great!) "Then he saw someone else he recognized, "Wolfgang. Wie ist die Frau?" (How's the wife?)

Wolfgang just stared at him. That's when Hitler realized, "Oh, glaube ich, dass sie wahrscheinlich tot ist. Oh." (Oh, she's probably dead. Oh.) Seeing another man, he continued, "Komm schon hübsch! Come, come, come!" He inhaled deeply as he hugged the man. "Mm!"

"This can't … be happening." Ellie moaned. She could not just have been used to resurrect Hitler. And could not be such a man-child. Crazy and evil, obviously, but he can't be this much of a man-child.

That got Hitler's attention, causing him to turn to her. "My great-great grandniece." He identified her, as if he held some affection for her. He put her face between his hands, "Thank you for the gift, Liebchen." Then he made like he was going to kiss her forehead, "Mwah!"

"What shall we do with her, Fuher?" Hans asked.

"Take the rest of her blood, then feed her to the dogs." Hitler waved off almost casually.

"But, Fuher, we have no dogs." Hans informed him.

"Then get some!" Hitler screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room. "I love doggies." He explained, chuckling, "Woof, woof, woof!" He laughed, "Wolfgang, come on."

Meanwhile, Dean and Jo were skulking through the building. "Should've just brought the grenade launcher." He said, "Admit it, though, you're having fun."

Suddenly a gun cocked behind them, letting them know they'd been caught.

"Yeah, so much fun." Jo replied sarcastically.


	75. Horrible Truths And How To Use Them

**AN: Sorry this is so late. Today was rift with technical difficulties, and this was the first I could actually manage to get the site to work.**

In the boiler room of the police building, Wynonna stood to the back of two figures in coveralls. "Ugh!" She moaned, "How do you boys work in this heat?"

The workers turned around, revealing themselves to be female.

"Ladies." Wynonna noted, "Even better! I wonder if you might be able to help me out."

The women responded with silent stares.

"No?" Wynonna continued, "Nothing? OK." She turned around and stepped back. "Yeah."

So much for using her feminine whiles.

The woman turned back to their work when Doc stepped forward. "Pardon me, ladies," He smoothed in that Georgian accent, causing the women to turn around, "But I seem to have gotten myself the tiniest bit lost."

They smiled, more receptive to him.

Meanwhile in Cyderman's office, Sam trying to smooth things over with "Miss Stone," and Charlie was holding a file she gathered in her hands in case either lawyer or judge gave them anymore trouble. Sam had been livid when he read its contents, but had decided to go with Plan A first.

"In short, ma'am," He was finishing, "My partner and I sincerely apologize for the embarrassment of Mr. Del Ray for our unnecessary and unprofessional conduct."

Constance, however, could not help herself. "Where _is_ his partner?" She asked, before beginning to saunter over to Cryderman, "Not carrot top here, the one that started all this mess."

"Just let me use it, Sam." Charlie whispered, "Please."

"Surely I cannot consider this a full and plenary quittance." Constance continued.

"Now, now, Cece." Cyderman soothed, "Surely you know our whole municable system can't be held accountable for every half-wit who goes off half-cocked. Jones?"

Sam unwillingly looked at the pair, trying to hide his disgust. "We do our best to maintain discipline in the ranks."

"Ma'am." Charlie added, her contempt not hidden.

"Miss Earp is a lowlife, but we can't be held responsible." Cyderman added," Deputy Marshall Jones knows he's made a mistake."

Sam had, had it. They were going with plan B. "Wynonna is an unconventional, vital asset to my team." He said, walking over to Cyderman, "She is a survivor that never gives up. And we could do with fewer child abusers behind the bench." He turned to Charlie, "Agent Bradbury, if you would."

Realizing what was going on, Charlie hurried over to Sam, handing the file to him, who handed it Cyderman, who looked at it and his face fell. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sam replied, "What matters is, it would be very bad for you if any of this got out, let alone the whole thing, and these are just copies. The originals are in a safe place, and if Agent Bradbury and myself do no put a code in every 24 hours, that will be released to your superiors, the news, anyone and everyone who can make your life a living Hell."

"I'm sorry." Constance spoke up, "Are you blackmailing him right in front of me?"

Sam looked at Cyderman expectantly.

The judge sollowed. "No." He said relunatantly, "I believe this matter is closed."

Before anyone else could respond, a slightly mechanical, female voice anouched, "Warning. This building is now under a carbon monoxide evacuation. Please exit in a clam and orderly matter. If you are dizzy or weak, inform a co-worker now."

Constance left first in a huff.

Sam turned to leave, but Cyderman grabbed his jacket. "If I go down, you go down with me." The desperate man seethed.

"And vice versa." Sam reminded him, pushing him away and making his way out with Charlie, "And your bourbons for shit."

Outside, an older security guard stepped out of a room, looking around in confusion when Wynonna ran up to him. "Uh, alarm!" She exclaimed, "You need to evacuate."

"Uh, this just doesn't make sense to me." The guard protested.

"'Sense'?" Wynonna repeated, Carbon monoxide? Colorless, odorless, lethal?"

"Not to be hurtful, but I know better than to take anything at face value when there's an Earp in the vicinity." The guard retorted, "Especially when they're claiming to look out for you."

Suddenly there was a _clang_ and the men fell forward, unconscious revealing Fish holding a black metal tool.

Wynonna gave him a sideways smile. "Nice." She said before hurrying into the room the guard had come from, "Good instinct, Dickenson."

"We better shake a leg." Fish replied urgently.

While that was happening, Doc had picked the lock of the door of the Marshall's office with a knife. "Hello?" He asked, before walking in and putting the knife down. "So, this is the Black Badge Division." He mused as he walked through the office. "My, my." He added, when he saw the boards of information Sam had gathered, "The Marshall has been busy."

"You looking for something?" A voice asked from behind him. A voice he was shocked to find he recognized.

He turned around to see Constance Cloutie, the object of his obsession, looking back at him. "Goddamn." He declared, "It's you."

Constance stepped in the room, walking around Doc. "How was it down there?" She teased, "Chilly, I bet."

One burnin' thought kept me warm." Doc seethed.

However, before he could attack Constance put a hand out in front of her, somehow freezing Doc where he stood. "Inca tu sunt piatra," She began, starting to circle Doc once more," John Henry Holiday. Inca tu sunt piatra, mort fara emu mangaia, tu somn, somn, somn…" And with that, she made her escape.

When Doc was free, he pulled out his gun and turned around, only to find her gone. Then a force threw against one of the desk, then turned him around, his arm moving the gun every which-way.

Meanwhile, in the storage room, Wynonna was balancing a large white-and-blue box on her head. "You Fish." She said, requesting help with a much smaller matching box.

Fish took the smaller box and placed it on top to the large one, and Wynonna grabbed hold of both.

"The problem with this whole criminal thing is that it's kinda fun." Fish said, grabbing a large brown box and heading to leave with Wynonna.

"That is one of the problems, Fish." Wynonna agreed, maneuvering pass a shelf, "But there are other…" Her voice trailed off as the contents of the smaller box fell. Fish picked it up, and they walked out the door, only to find Sam holding a gun on them, looking in surprise when he saw Wynonna.

"Bigger problems." Wynonna finished, before looking at Sam pleading.

Sam motioned for them to run, giving the room to do so.

"Run." Wynonna instructed Fish, doing so herself, "Thank you!" she called back to Sam.

"Wynonna!" Sam called out, causing her to turn around. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment, "And Cyderman won't be problem anymore."

"We'll talk about it later." Wynonna said, before running again with her companion.

As he watched her leave, Sam smiled. _Only Wynonna!_

Meanwhile, Waverly was hiding up at scrap yard outside of the trailer park, hidden from sight, taking pictures of Bobo and two of his men. The men had guns and were walking off. Bobo jumped off from where he was standing to follow them.

At the bar, Wynonna and Fish were going through the boxes while Doc observed them from above their table. "You get your precious photos?" He asked.

"It's just a box of negatives." Wynonna replied, partially to Doc, partially to Fish, partially to herself, frustrated, "We have to find some place to develop…"

"No." Fish said firmly, "No, you take me to him now."

"Gear down, bro." Wynonna responded, "We have a deal."

"I can't live like this, not anymore, not knowing…" Fish began desperately, circling the table, until he and the heir were face to face, "Please, God, Wynonna! You had your way with the vulture! Are you going to torture me, too?"

Wynonna could bear Fish's desperation no longer, but remained composed. "The dates on the negatives match up, "Yeah, fine, OK. We'll take you to Eli. Well, to where Vennie said he was, at least."

"Eli?" Doc spoke up, a bit forming in his stomach. He was unaware that, _that_ was the identity of Fish's lost love.

"Oh, thank you." Fish replied, ecstatic, "Thank you, thank you."

The he ran out the bar, leaving Doc and Wynonna alone. "So Vennie wasn't lying." She said at last, then looked at him and added, "And don't try to tell me you just know Eli for the good old days."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." Doc replied, without shame, "But the name should ring a bell with you, too, cause the last time you saw him, he'd gotten himself mixed up with a Shadow Assassin." And with that he walked away, leaving Wynonna to contemplate what he had just told her.

Wynonna turned away, asking aloud, "That guy?"  
The trio drove up to a gate in Wynonna's car, Wynonna and Doc in the truck, Fish in the bed, which he jumped from the second they stopped. "He's here?" He asked, following after Wynonna, "You're sure?"

"Don't get your hopes up." Wynonna concioned, "We don't know what we're gonna find."

As they reached the fence Doc stretched his arm out, stopping both heir and Revenant. "Fish, you cross that line, and you will live a thousand lifetimes of agony."

"But you can cross, though." Fish reminded them, "Right?"

They left Fish, walking through the gates. "Whatever we happen upon, I think we should tell Fish we didn't find anything." Doc suggested gravely.

"I don't give a rat's ass if he's a pile of carrion." Wynonna retorted, "We made a deal."

"Have you seen what happens to Revenants that cross the Ghost River bountry?" Doc challenged.

"Not up close." Wynonna admitted, before turning to Doc and adding accusingly, "But you have."

"Well, it ain't gonna be pretty." Doc replied as they walked around the pier to try to find what was left of Eli.

"Clearly." Wynonna said, looking down at an amputated foot, coming out of a leather boot, flies hovering around it, "I should've gone for Puerto Vallarta when I had the chance."


	76. Right In The Fhurer's Face

Jo and Dean found themselves being led down a long hall, when they heard a _thud_ from behind them.

They turned around and saw Chief, Cable, and Doc pulling guns on their semi-conscious captors, before Chief shot one in the head, and Cable shot the other. Looking to Dean, she asked, "That's what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Yeah." Dean confirmed, reclaiming his gun, "Come on, we can burn them later."

They ran through the hall, pouring out into the hanger at the same time Mary, Mata Hari, and Ripper did, with a dozen so Nazis on their tails. Everyone raised their guns, leading to standoff, except for Nauhaus who was in the center of it all.

"Well, if it isn't father of the year." Dean snarked.

Hans aimed his gun at Dean, "Address den Fhurer with respect."

"Fhurer?" Mary spoke up, "Hitler?"

"Hitler." Dean confirmed, his stomach turning. He was inches away from the most monstrous war criminal of all time.

"Dean Winchester." Hitler declared, "You must be important. He feared you." He pointed to his head. "Still up here." Then he laughed again.

"A nice new meat suit." Dean declared, "It come with two testicles this time?"

"One of many upgrades I'm enjoying." Hitler responded, before taking out his, or rather Nauhaus', phone, "Like this! It's like having a tiny Goebbels in my pocket! I sold 10 million copies of _Mein Kamf._ What do you think I can do with _Twitter? "He_ chuckled and exhaled sharply, "Where is my plane?!"

"We had it almost ready, when this happened, Fhurer." Hans replied, "After we deal with them, we should be able to get it ready."

"Then deal with it!" Hitler screamed before saying, eerily calm, "I shall very much enjoy introducing them to my new dogs."

Ellie, who had managed to get out of her bonds while everyone was focused on the band of hunters, managed to get out of her bounds, grabbed a nearby gun and fired off a shot, killing one of the Thule.

A fight ensured, everyone firing their guns. Fortunately, the hunters were much better shots, or at least better at dogging out of the way.

"Go for the plane!" Mary shouted, leading Doc and Cable, running out to get to cover. They managed to get behind it, still firing.

In the chaos, Chief was shot in the arm. She grabbed in pain, putting pressure on it, but she kept firing with her good arm.

As most of the Nazis fell, Dean was able to quickly make his way over to Hitler.

"No, wait." Hitler begged, seeing where this was going, "Wait." He began breathing heavily, "No. I-I can explain."

Dean knocked Hitler to the ground, then pulled his gun, aiming for his head. "Heil this." He said before shooting him in the forehead.

The room went silent, the Nazis defeated.

Ellie exhaled. "Thank…"

"Dean…" Jo began, "You killed Hitler."

Suddenly it hit him that yes, he had just killed Hitler. "Yeah." He said, breaking out into a smile, "Awesome."


	77. Here There Be Monsters

**AN: Happy Easter everyone!**

A rotting foot between them, Wynonna stared at Doc. "The Revenant steps over the line for a second and it's pure torture for them." She said, "So what that Hell happens if you leave 'em staked out there for days?"

Doc knew what she getting at. "It wasn't my idea to do this." He hissed.

Wynonna scoffed harshly. "Oh, well, the fact that you were duped into doing Bobo's dirty work makes it all better."

"Bobo wanted to make an example of Eli so people wouldn't cross him." Doc seethed, "I don't have a team of monster hunters backing me up, so I was not in a position to be refusin'."

"He chewed off his foot like an animal." Wynonna said contemptuously, letting Doc know no excuse he could give would justify this. At least when she shot a Revenant it was quick. "Where's the rest of him?"

Doc looked back toward the Revenant-friendly side of the boundary. "Well, looks like he crawled back to safety."

"Hey, you guys?" Fish called out from the other side, "What's happening?"

Wynonna gave Doc a look of disgust, as if to say, _Go on, Doc. You explain it to him._ Then she walked back towards the gate.

Doc stood there a moment, flustered, then went after her.

The trio went to the woods outside of the gate. Wynonna was looking up when Doc came up to her causing her to turn around. "This is the only way to sanctuary." He informed her.

Fish heard something, almost like a man sobbing, and walked off into a different part of the forest. He had to be here. His Eli had to be somewhere around here.

Wynonna walked along the edge of the brush, then she saw something. "Fish." She called out.

Fish heard more sobbing, then he saw him. A pitiful-looking creature, burned and covered in dirt, sniveling.

It was Eli.

"Just thought you'd want to say goodbye." Wynonna said, standing over the broken Reverent.

Fish hurried over to the man, lying down next him. "Eli?" He asked in rueful voice, trying to calm the poor creature, "It's me. Ambrose. Your Ambrose. What'd you do to Bobo? What you'd do this time, bad boy? You just could never help yourself. No matter what I said, you were gonna do wrong."

"Are you gonna tell him, Doc?" Wynonna challenged.

"Well, I reckon he knows." Doc replied.

Fish looked up at Doc, confirming his suspicions.

"Fish…" Doc began.

"Vengeance is hollow, Doc." Fish cut him off, "Isn't worth a thing."

"I think it's time." Wynonna spoke up, "You sure you're okay with this?"

"It was always gonna end this way." Fish assured her firmly, "I don't want to live, waiting for either of us to be shot down by the heir. That's no life."

"So, you've made your peace?" Wynonna asked. For some reason that was important to her.

"You're gonna be the one to break this curse, Wynonna." Fish declared, "For all of us. And I thank you."

"I'm gonna count to three?" Wynonna said soberly, "OK?"

As Wynonna aimed Peacemaker and counted in her head, Fish and Eli's marks lit up, Fish's eyes turning red.

"One." Wynonna said, before shooting both of them.

The light of them descending into Hell lit up Wynonna's face.

This time, it wasn't satisfying at all.

Meanwhile, Constance, dressed in a funeral outfit, was lying in-between two skeletons on a tarp closer to one with a completed skull, sing to them, " _Don't you cry. Go to sleepy, little babies…"_ Then she spoke to them reassuringly. "It's almost time, lovies." She sat up, "Uncle Bobo is finding you. All of you. And then it will be just like we planned."

"All right, that's enough, Constance." Bobo said, from his spot sitting in the loaf of the barn, "Let's not get hysterical."

Constance looked up at him. "Let me take them." She pleaded, "They'll be happier with me. Won't you let me?"

Bobo jumped down, and Constance walked up to him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked, running a thumb along her face, before grabbing the back of her head, causing her veiled hat to fall to the ground, his red and his voice demonic as he continued, "What I would like, Connie…is for the lead to get out of this goddamn prison. My lead that you've been promising me for years." He eased his grip and pulled away, slapping him. "Tit for tat." She reminded him firmly, walking away, "Like we've always said."

Bobo was silent a moment, picking up part of the leg bone. "I," he pointed to himself with the bone, "Put your boys back together, you," she pointed to Constance with the bone," give me that lead."

"By the by." Constance added, "When were you gonna tell me Doc Holiday was back amongst the living?"

Bobo flipped the bone in his hand. "When were you gonna tell me, he scares the living shit out of you?"

As they walked through the forest, to say Doc was not happy with the way Wynonna handled the situation was a gross understatement.

"You had no right!" He told her harshly, marching ahead of her.

"I did what was right!" Wynonna insisted.

"Right woulda been shooting that thing and us running for it!" Doc retorted.

"He wasn't always a thing, Doc." Wynonna countered, "And if I'm gonna keep killing them and not go crazy, then I need more then Revenge!" _Crap, this is what Waverly and Sam were talking about._

"Goddamnit, Wynonna!" Doc shouted, almost Wynonna could finish the sentence, "They're bad people!"

"So, I just ignore they're people at all?" Wynonna challenged.

"I spent over a hundred years in the dark, at the bottom of a dried up old well." Doc seethed, "Do you know what thought I turned over and over in my head? What I lived on? The sheer knowledge that I would pay back the bitch that made me what I am. This monster."

"You're not a monster." Wynonna told him.

"But a lesser man than Fish." Doc responded, "I saw her today. At least I think I did. And she… Her power…I couldn't."

Wynonna took something different from that story. "That's why you stayed. Not to help us." Even though she knew Doc was sketchy, this still felt like a betrayal.

"I staked that man out there." Doc reminded her, "I knew what would happened and I staked him still. Even worse, I would stake every Revenant in this world, and most of the humans too, if that's what it takes to destroy Constance Clootie."

"I need rules, Doc." Wynonna responded, "A code. Otherwise I'll end up just like you."

"Oh, stop kidding yourself Wynonna." Doc demanded, "You are exactly like me." Then he took off his hat, and rushed at Wynonna, kissing her. A kiss she returned.

Their kiss deepened and Doc lowered his hands down Wynonna's legs. "We can't." She whispered.

"Shh." Doc soothed, running a finery over her lips, "Say that after."

Then they clung to each other, Wynonna running her fingers through Doc's hair. "I can't." Wynonna repeated, "Sam…"

"What about him?" Doc asked, not letting up.

"We're kind of thing." Wynonna said, backing away, "I mean, like a couple. It started after that incident with the hallucination Revenant."

"You realize this is the same man who angered you so, you sent him away." Doc reminded her.

"Yeah." Wynonna admitted, "But now I'm thinking he might have been right about a couple of things." She backed away further, "I'm sorry, Doc. I-I gotta go." Then she turned and ran away.

"Wynonna!" Doc called after her, "Wynonna!"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted, not looking back. She had to get out there, she had to find Sam.

Before she did something they _all_ would regret.


	78. Separate Ways, Or The Man Who Killed Hit

After they had burned all the bodies and got rid of most of the evidence that Nazi necromancers had even been there, the group walked back to their respective vehicles with Ellie, as the sun came up.

"I killed Hitler." Dean declared, trying the sentence in his mouth, "I killed Hitler. I killed Hitler. I think that entitles me to free drinks for the rest of my life. I'm gonna get T-shirts made."

"You know no one's gonna believe you right?" Jo pointed out.

"But you believe me." Dean replied, then turning to group added, "You all do. You were there."

At the car, he opened the door where Little Sister was sitting by Christoph, the gun and taser well out of his reach. "Young lady, you are face to face with the man who just killed Hitler." Dean informed her proudly.

"Thank you?" Little Sister responded, not sure of how to respond.

"You're welcome." Dean replied, "Now if you would let me release the prisoner?"

Little Sister slid out of the car with her weaponry, hurting over to Chief, embracing the woman, who winced in pain, causing the young girl to pull back. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Just a scratch." Chief brushed it off, "Nothing Doc couldn't fix." Running her fingers through the girl's hair she added, "I'll explain the Hitler thing to you later."

"All right, let's go." Dean said back at the car, unlocking the cuffs holding Christoph.

"Hold up, you're not gonna kill me?" Christoph asked as he got out, not complaining, but surprised.

"No, we had a deal." Dean replied, "Besides, you got bigger problems."

"The Thule that are left are gonna hunt you down as a traitor forever." Chief informed him, in case he hadn't figured it out on his own, "Our advice? Run."

"Why don't you head back to Buffalo?" Dean suggested.

"Nobody goes to Buffalo." Christoph pointed out as he turned and walked away.

"Which is why no one would think to look for your there!" Cable called out, but he had already disappeared around the corner, leaving the group to say their goodbyes.

"We'll drop Ellie off on our way out of town." Dean assured the women of the Flying Squad as they packed up their weaponry.

"Thanks." Chief replied, loading a gun into the trap door, "Not just for that, for everything. Seriously, we knew nothing about these people before, who knows if we would've made the connection."

"You would've figured it out on your own." Dean told her, sincerely, "Cop instincts remember?" After a moment he added, "And I'll try to look into Her Majesty's secret suckbags no physics policy. Don't worry, I'll leave you out of it."

"Much appreciated." Chief said, putting in the last weapon they brought.

"And thank you for taking care of Jo until we could get here." Dean added. He didn't like the thought of any of his reborn people out on their own, and he was grateful that Jo had, had someone to help her.

"It was out pleasure." Chief replied, "You know, you all can tag along if you want. We're always happy to have new people."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to pass." Dean responded, "I sorta have a team of my own now."

"Actually." Jo spoke up, walking over to them, "Does that offer apply to everyone?"

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"They do good work." Jo reasoned, "And I wouldn't abandon you. You need help with this resurrection thing, or this British Men of Letters thing, I'm there."

"We're all there." Chief volunteered, then turning to Jo added, "If you want in, Deadgirl, you're in."

Jo sighed. "Can we discuss the nickname?"

"I suppose." Chief relented.

"And can I take care of one thing before we go?" Jo requested.

Later, Jo walked Ellie towards her apartment after they all drove back to the city.

"So how you holding up?" Jo asked.

"Uh, well, we just burned a pile of dead Nazi bodies." Ellie recapped, "One of which I killed, so maybe, like, third worst day ever. I've had a rough time lately."

"Yeah, and then all this happened." Jo replied.

"I'm think I'm gonna be okay, though." Ellie assured her, "I should probably call my mom. You can only run for so long, you know? So, uh, what do you think is harder, facing the reincarnation of Hitler or going back to med school?"

"I think I gotta say Hitler." Jo answered.

"Yeah, I think-I think so." Ellie agreed, chuckling, "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah." Jo replied, "Uh…take care of yourself."

As Jo walked out to the cars, she purposefully walked past the Impala, saying, "I think she's going to be okay." Then she leaned down and tapped the window, getting Dean's attention. "Call me if my mom comes back?" She requested.

"Obviously." Dean said, "And don't be such a stranger."

"Only if you're not." Jo replied, before walking off to the van, getting in.

 _Well played Harvelle,_ Dean thought as he sadly watched the van drive away, _well played._

"Dean," Mary said, putting a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Dean assured her, "You know, I was thinkin'…We pasted a bakery on the way into town. Sign said, 'Best pie for a thousand miles'."

"You really do like your pie, don't you?" Mary noted, as she wasn't fully away of the depth of Dean's obsession with the pastry.

"I killed Hitter." Dean reminded her, "I think I deserve some pie." He started the engine. "Did I mention I killed Hitler?"

"We're never gonna hear the end of this, are we?" Mary asked.

"Probably not." Dean replied, before they drove away.


	79. Photograph

As Wynonna was speeding away, she heard her phone go off. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but picked it up to see who it was. It was Sam.

She immediately picked it up. "Hey, Sam. Not really the best time."

"Look, I know you don't want me in on this." Sam replied, "I get that you're still pissed at me, but I just had to make sure you're okay."

"I am." Wynonna replied, "It's actually done. And I'm not pissed anymore, I'm on my way home."

"I'll meet you there." Sam said, "And you can tell me everything."

"Thanks." Wynonna responded, "But could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Could you-have some pick up Doc?" Wynonna requested, wincing, "I sorta-left him in the woods."

At the homestand, Wynonna sat down with Sam and told him everything…well, almost everything. She left out the part with she kissed another man. Sam didn't really seem like the jealous type, but that was kind of a big no-no in a committed relationship.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." Sam responded once she was done.

"That's one way to put it." Wynonna replied, laying a hand on the negative box.

"We'll take this in tomorrow and I'll develop them for you." Sam offered.

"You can do that?" Wynonna asked.

"It's been a while." Sam admitted, "But I remember how."

"Thank you." Wynonna said, before running a hand down Sam's leg, "So, ah, on the way in Charlie told me what you did to Cyderman."

"Oh," Sam responding, sounding apprehensive as to where this was going, "S-She did?"

"Yeah." Wynonna answered, and suddenly she adjusted herself so that she was almost on top of Sam, "I gotta tell you, that's kind of-hot." She undid a couple of buttons on his shirt, making her point known.

Sam gently grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her. "Wynonna, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Wynonna said, freeing her wrist. And she meant it. She knew they hadn't actually been going out that long, but she was ready to take this step.

Apparently, Sam was too. "Okay." He agreed, "But maybe we should take this upstairs? Everyone else has sit here, too."

"Alright." Wynonna reluctantly agreed, standing up.

And so, the pair made their way to Wynonna's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they did so.

The next day, Sam was developing the negatives Wynonna had handed to him when she walked in. "Is it of the Seven?" Wynonna asked, "Is it done?"

"Not yet." Sam replied, momentary turning to look at her before turning back to the picture.

"Please hurry." Wynonna requested, "If Fish screwed me, I'm…"

"Going to realizing you probably shouldn't have trusted him?" Sam cut her off. "Hoovering not going to make this go any faster." After a moment he added, "Though while you're in here, are you okay?"

"I think so." Wynonna said, "Sam, I figured something out yesterday."

"What?" Sam asked still looking at the pictures.

"I killed three in day." Wynonna recapped, "Including the one who helped us get these pictures and you know what? He wasn't terrible. He looked into my eyes, and I offered him a chance to make peace. And I felt…better."

Sam slowly turned around. "That's-that's great Wynonna." He said, sincerely, "But you realize that most Revenants don't understand what 'peace' means? Not anymore at least?"

"Well, maybe only a few take a shot a coming clean, but I gotta offer it." Wynonna declared, "I can't fill up on revenge. I need some peace. For me, for my sister."

Sam walked closer to Wynonna, gently putting her hand in his and wrapping his hand around it. "Then that's just what you'll do." He whispered.

Then he realized the picture he was working on was done. And he realized what it was. "Take a look." He said, handing it to her with the tongs.

Wynonna took it from him and her mouth formed an O. It was a black and white picture of her with her sisters, walking through the brush on the homestead. She and Willa were walking side-by-side, smiling, while little Waverly was running ahead, her arms stretched out on front of her.

"Can I take this?" She asked.

"Of course." Sam answered. He would never keep something like this away from her.

She began to walk off, but she stopped saying, "As soon as you find a picture of the Seven…"

"Yeah, I'll call." Sam assured her, "Go."

Wynonna walked off, staring at the picture, as if in a trance.

Later that day, a picture appeared in the water of seven men standing around the corpse of an eight man, strung up by his ankles like an animal.

"I feel like I've seen this before." Sam though aloud to himself.

Meanwhile Cyderman was doing paperwork at his desk. Adjacent to the desk was mounted bobcat, and by that bobcat, was the same picture Sam was holding.


	80. Combat Training

There was a _thump_ as Wynonna was throw into the wall, groaning. She reached for Peacemaker, which was inches away atop a set of drawers, saying, "Come on, baby. Use…the force…"

However, just as she was about to reach it Sam grabbed her and flung her across the mat, sending her to the grown. "Crap." She grunted.

Sam was training her and Waverly to battle the forces of evil, and that included one-on-one combat training.

Wynonna preferred their other physical activity.

"See, you're dead." Sam informed her, "Again. And unlike Revenants, you can't come back to life."

Wynonna jumped to her feet, grunting. "Except as a ghost, I'll haunt your ass sideways." She threw a punch at him, but he grabbed it.

"Nope." Sam said, before sending her tumbling across the mat, "And as a ghost, I'd salt and burn your remains. No more haunting after that." He crouched down. "Stay focused Wynonna, I want you here…" He kicked at her, his legs inches above her body, "Now."

"That's what all the boys say." Wynonna quipped.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam responded, excepting the challenge.

He leapt up and so did Wynonna. She punched at him, but he stopped her. "No." She tried again, and again Sam stopped her. "No." She punched a third time, but Sam deflected it, drawing an arm across his chest. "No." He grabbed her wrist. "Dead." Then he slammed on her on the mat again.

Wynonna rolled on the floor and Sam followed, trying to step on her. "Wake up!" Her exclaimed.

Wynonna got to her feet and they grabbed onto each other. "Break his shoulder." Sam ordered demonstrating the technique on Wynonna.

"Or we could just go for a beer." Wynonna winced, "Come on."

Sam punched her in the stomach, causing her to buck, then he pushed her to ground again, face down. And this time she just laid there.

"Come on." He said, nudging her, "Find my weakness."

As Wynonna started to get up, he quickly ran off.

"Ice cream?" Wynonna guessed as she got to her feet, "The Clippers? Thongs?"

Sam set a towel down on the water cooler. "The Revenants are going to win," He walked away, so he was in front of the door, "You're going to fail." He spread his arms wide, "And then we're all gonna die." _If Nedly doesn't arrest me for DV first._ Sam thought, but didn't say it out loud as it would ruin the taunt.

That did it. As Sam attacked again, Wynonna charged him hitting him the chest twice, then the chin, and then punched him to the ground.

Wynonna stared a minute, surprised at what she had done. Then she raised her arms in victory, squealing. She did a little dance over to Sam, then leaned over him, making a gun with her fingers. "Say my name, bitch! "The she remembered her newfound philosophy, and corrected herself. "No, I mean…make your peace. It's my new jam."

"Right." Sam grunted, "Can you let me up?"

Wynonna helped him to his feet, then stepped back, stretching.

"Good job." Sam told her.

"You think I don't listen, but I do." Wynonna grinned.

"Yeah, you've limbered up." Sam observed.

"Well, I think you've helped with that." Sam teased.

It took a minute for Sam to understand what meant. "Oh, yeah, that." He replied, awkwardly, getting up, "But you might want to try some more-traditional methods."

Wynonna turned around, going her stuff as she talked. "Yeah, well, I don't exactly have time for a stretching regimen." She picked up the picture of the Seven, which now had red Xs on the ones Wynonna had already killed, "Because I still have a hideous to-do list."

"Show that to Waverly." Sam said, "See if she can identify the last two Revenants."

"Way ahead of you." Wynonna replied, turning around, "Except for the showing her part, which I am going to do. At dinner. Come with? It's on you."

"Well, when put it like that- "Sam quipped, "Just give me a chance to clean up."

Wynonna took his arm. "You need to loosen up." She told him, dragging him towards the door, "Come on."

Meanwhile, a hiker was walking through the middle of snowy forest, his headphones on playing a song. " _This time around we'll never stop. Tell me baby, are you on my side?"_

He heard some chuckling causing him to take off his headphones, looking around for the source. "Hello?" He called out.

There was movement from the brush, which the hiker went over to investigate. Suddenly he felt something hit him as burl shoved him into the woods as it roared.


	81. New Sources

Doc momentarily warned his hands over a trashcan fire then, talking to Bobo, who was surrounded by his crew of paranormal construction workers. "You _said_ Clootie would be there." Doc seethed.

"No, I said it was her last known name and address." Bobo replied, starting to get angry" And that much is a goddamn gift."

"Well, your 'gift', as you call it was useless." Doc countered, walking towards the group, getting angrier, and angrier as he continued, "Tits on a bull."

"Then she's in the wind." Bobo reasoned, "And I'm thinking you're the reason she ran. Know any idea why that would be?"

"The one that comes to mind, I mean, perhaps is that I want the witch dead." Doc reminded him, pulling out his gun.

Bobo cleared his throat and his crew prepared for a fight. "I sympathize with your predicament. I'm also two spits away from finding the one thing I want most in this world. But damned if I can't turn it up now. "Why would that be, Doc?"

"I don't really give a shit." Doc responded.

In spite of himself, one of the gathered Revenants laughed, earning a warning look from Bobo.

"See, my interest in you has waned and I and I have located other parties whose pursuits are more…comparable to mind." Doc explained.

"Really?" Bobo asked.

Doc nodded, as if to say, _what are you gonna do about it?_

That was a challenged Bobo accepted. His eyes turned red before grabbing Doc by the throat and continued in a low voice, "I will leave your tongue flapping out your windpipe. "

"You'll be pulling lead out of your ass for months." Doc threatened, cocking his gun at Bobo's side.

"I'm bored." Bobo declared in a normal voice now, letting Doc go, "Leave if you want. Go get- dead."

"Only one death scared me." Doc countered, "And it didn't take." Doc twirled his gun and put his hat back on his head. "Bobo." And with that, Doc made his leave.

When Doc was gone, Bobo turned his concerns to another issue. "Where the Hell is everyone, Torque?"

"This is all that showed up to work today, boss." Torque explained.

"Maybe what you pussies need is a little motivation." Bobo suggested.

Suddenly, the drill in Torque's hands started to whirl, and his arm moved towards his face, not of its own free will. "Please, boss!" Torque yelled, going full-on Revenant, but the drill went into his cheek, eliciting screams of pain from him.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was drizzling ketchup on her fries, while Waverly put a cup of coffee to her lips. Waverly's cell dinged and dinged and she looked at a text, letting out a soft, "Oh."

"Whoop!" Wynonna exclaimed stealing the phone from his sister and looking at it. In spite of himself, Sam looked over as well out of curiosity, then immediately pulled back as Wynonna exclaimed, "Ugh! Every heard of manscapping?" Champ was apparently sexing Waverly.

Waverly reclaimed her phone. "Hey, that was meant for private eyes."

"Don't tell me you're chomping at the Champ." Wynonna replied, "Come on. He is so beneath you."

"Uh, yeah he is." Waverly quipped.

"Gross, dude." Wynonna said, making a face as Sam said, "Did not need that visual."

Wynonna continued. "There is more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back into-body, angels-singing-Hallelujah sex."

 _Wow._ Sam thought, as he shifted awkwardly. _I thought it was just me who felt that way. Still rather she didn't talk about it in public._

Waverly picked up on what was happening. "Wait, wait." She said, "Hold up." She lowered her voice as she said, "Did you…"

Wynonna and Sam exchanged awkward looks. "I don't really think this is appropriate conversation." Sam said.

"Yeah, Waverly, I gotta agree with him." Wynonna said before he had a chance to finish.

Waverly's eyes widened and she grinned from ear-to-ear. "You _did,_ didn't you?!"

"We already said we're not talking about it." Wynonna responded.

Just then they were saved by young woman with light brown hair, dressed in an aqua waitress uniform, coming over and standing by Waverly's both, saying, "What's up Waverly? I never see you."

Waverly looked at her friend. "Yeah, I know. Between late shifts at _Shorty's and_ well, you know," She gestured to Wynonna with both hands, "My sister's back in town, so."

Wynonna waved at the newcomer. "Hey, Hetty!"

"And who's the new guy?" Hetty asked, gesturing with her head to Sam.

"This is our friend, Sam." Waverly spoke up, ask gesturing to Sam, "Sam, this is my friend, Hetty."

"Nice to meet you." Sam replied.

Just then a silver-haired elderly woman in the kitchen rang the bell, calling out, "Order up! Hetty, you hustle that butt before food gets cold!"

"Coming, Mama!" Hetty called out, before turning back to the group, "She keeps wondering who does such 'terrible things.'" She put air quotes around the last two words, then pointed to a picture on the wall of her mother, that someone had drew a mustache on.

"Probably someone with a big bug up their ass." Wynonna quipped.

Hetty turned around and walked off to get the food.

"Wait…" Wynonna called out, holding up her cup, "Coffee? More coffee?" Defeated, Wynonna sat the cup back down.

"Not getting any better, hon." Waverly told her, "But I know that someday people will see through the noise and understand what beautiful soul you are."

"Someone already does." Sam said, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw!" Waverly responded.

"Hey," Wynonna said, pulling back, "Enough with the PDA. Let's get serious." She took the picture of a portfolio, unfolding it and handing it to Waverly.

"Ugh, God, I hate that picture." Waverly said.

"I love it." Wynonna replied, "Reminds me why I'm needed."

Waverly gave Sam a questioning look, to which he could only shrug.

"Two left." Wynonna continued, "Faceless is a pain-in-our-asses' mystery. But this one..." She pulled out a close-up of the other unidentified Revenant, someone with a bandana around their face and a mark on their neck, "You know anything about Neck Tattoo here?"

"Uh…" Waverly mused, picking it up, "Yeah, looks like an old cattle brand. For that sort of stuff, Uncle Curtis use to see…" Her voice trailed off and she dropped the pictures, waving her hands and shaking her head, "No. No, no, no."

"Who?" Wynonna asked anyway.

"No, nobody goes out there unless they really have to." Waverly insisted.

"Waverly, we really have to." Sam replied.

"Who is this person nobody goes to see unless they have to?" Wynonna calmly demanded.

"Which we do." Sam added.

Waverly gave in. "The Blacksmith."

The van drove up to a shack in a clearing in the middle of the woods, then stepped out of it, each holding a coffee. "I wish we knew more about this Blacksmith. "Sam said as they walked up the snowy path. All they really got from Waverly was that she was a loner artist type with a lot of information on the triangle.

"I mean, is going to help us with this Revenant, some Revenants, or what?" Sam continued.

"You do remember I'm the one with the vendetta, right?" Wynonna questioned.

Wynonna took a step forward, when Sam stopped her.

"What?" Wynonna responded.

"Don't move." Sam ordered gravely and Wynonna's eyes glanced down to see that she had steeped on something black, covered in snow. "Landmine." Sam told her.

Suddenly the dull, solid metal door and the shack opened, and out stepped a figure could be seen in side.

"Oh, good." Wynonna said, "There's more.

The figure, one could not tell if it was man or a woman as it was draped in a drown duster, black gloves, and black hood with googles covering their head, stepped out, holding a menacing- looking red hot poker.

Wynonna stared at the figure. "And it comes with accessories."


	82. Convert Conversations

Adam came into the main room, where Dean was sitting, hauling a trolley of books. "Hey," He said, to get his older brother's attention.

"Hey." Dean said, looking off, "Whatcha got there?"

"Books that might possibly have a location spell." Adam replied.

"Great." Dean said, getting up and taking a book. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of more research, but since Adam had gone to all the trouble of finding them, he hid that.

"I know it's not really your thing- "Adam began.

"No, its fine." Dean cut him off, setting the book down, "I just never want to see another spell book when this is all over."

Suddenly they heard Emma screaming, "No, Cas, give it back!"

Both Dean and Adam turned to see what was going on, and found Castiel marching down the hall, holding something in his hand, Emma following after him.

"Take it from someone who had this dreck forcibly seared onto his brain, I'm doing you a favor." Cas told her, not looking back.

"Shouldn't I be able to judge that for myself?!" Emma challenged, reaching again for whatever the angel was now holding over Emma's head, just out of the girls reach.

"Guys," Dean spoke up firmly, walking up to the scene, "What's going on here?"

"Okay," Emma began, "So I got a book at the library in town- "

"Ah, you do realize we have a whole library right here?" Dean cut her off.

"A library that only has dry text-books." Emma pointed out.

"Touché." Dean conceded.

"Anyway." Emma continued, "When Cas saw it, he just went crazy and snatched it away from me!"

"That…doesn't really clear anything up." The he turned to the book-stealing angel, "Cas, why did you take Emma's book?"

"Look at what she checked out." Cas demanded, showing the book to Dean. It had two blonde teens, a boy and a girl, standing close to each other with some sort of house in the distance. _Flowers in The Attic_ it read.

"So?" Dean responded, "It some kind of sappy romance novel, what's the big deal?"

"What's the- "Cas began, trailed off then started, "Dean, do you have any idea what horror lies within these pages?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." Dean replied.

"Well, there's incest, child abuse, more incest, rape, oh, Cathy claims it was consensual, but believe me, it's rape, and really, really questionable writing." Cas let out a shudder at the last item listed.

"I don't think bad writing is the most concerning thing here, buddy." Adam spoke up, noticing the shudder.

Dean blinked down at the book cover, wondering it Cas maybe had a point and he should make Emma return it.

Just then Mary walked in. Immediately sensing the tension in the room, she looked around and asked, "What's going on?"

"Emma checked out some kind horror novel and Cas is freaking out." Adam explained.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

Dean handed his mother the book. "Oh, I read this book when I was about her age."

"You did?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, you did?" Dean asked as well. He couldn't really every picture his mother reading something like Cas had described. Ever.

"Yeah, it was the big thing back then." Mary replied, "That and my parents didn't want me to read it."

That gave Dean an idea. "You know what?" Dean said, handing the book back to Emma, "Here. Read to your heart's content."

Emma quickly took the book saying, "Thanks, Dad!" before heading back down the hall.

"Wait…" Dean began, "That…That did not go the way I wanted it to." Dean had hoped that if he encouraged Emma to read it, she would immediately lose interest.

"Don't worry." Mary assured him, "I'll talk her through it."

"Thanks." Dean replied gratefully. Some days felt like he had no idea what he was doing what it came to Emma.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Dean said, before heading over the stairs. He opened it up and found a by now familiar dark-clothed brunette, holding a file.

"Ida?" Dean asked, "What are you doing here?"

"There's been a new possible resurrected." Ida Marie said solemnly, "I just thought I would deliver this one personally to see how everyone was doing."

Dean smirked. "And you were hoping Cas would be here."

Ida Marie squared her shoulders. "No."

Dean resisted the urge to laugh. "Come on, we're all in here." As he lead her I, he added, "Hey, have you ever heard of a book called _Flowers in the Attic?"_

Mary and Emma came back in the room to see who was at the door. "Hey, Ida." Emma spoke up she saw her, "Nice necklace."

"Thank you," Ida Marie replied hand subconsciously went to the black heart around her neck, then she gestured at Emma's saying, "Yours is nice, too."

"Thanks." Emma replied, "It was a gift from Dad, actually."

Suddenly Dean wondered how many people Ida Marie saw outside of them. He also briefly wondered how many friends at all, in the states or in her homeland. "You said you found another resurrected?"

"Right." Ida Marie said, "A day and half ago in Little Rock, Arkansas, a man was arrested for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer. Apparently an identified girl was with him, but she escaped. When he got to the police station he said his name was Henry Winchester."

The room was silent for a minute. "Well, what was he doing in Arkansas?" Dean asked finally, "And since does he attack cops? He doesn't really seem like the type."

"That's what I was hoping you could find out." Ida Marie said, handing the information to Dean.

Suddenly Dean got an idea. "Or you could come with us and find out for yourself."

"Really?" Ida Marie asked.

"Yeah, really?" Mary spoke up, surprised.

"Unless you have something better to do." Dean countered, hopping his earlier theory was right.

"No." Ida Marie said, maybe too quickly, "No, I have nothing better to do at all, actually."

"Well, it's settled then," Dean replied, "You can ride with Cas."

"Ah, Dean," Castiel spoke up, "Can Mary and I talk to you in private for a moment?"

They three went off into the kitchen. "Okay," Dean said, "I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"How about since when do you trust her?" Mary demanded.

"And when did I become a taxi service?" Cas added.

"I don't," Dean began, "And you're not. But for whatever reason, she's taken a shine to you, so while we're dealing with Henry, you're going to take Ida Maire for one of your little chats. I need you to figure out what's going on with the Flying Squad, specifically the physic girl." After a moment, he added, "But don't actually bring them up, okay? I don't want them to have any clues to find them."

"So, you want me ask if they attempted to assassinate a 14-year-old girl and the likelihood of it happening again without actually bringing up said assassination of said 14-year-old girl?" Cas recapped.

"Pretty much." Dean confirmed.

"Dean, I'm an angel, not a miracle worker." Cas replied, "Well, technically speaking I can work miracles, but…"

"Look, you said you can use whatever-weird relationship you have with her to get information for us." Dean cut him off, "I have faith that you can figure out a way get her on the topic. But-don't go anywhere with her. I don't want you ending up on the bad end of a vivisection."

"Is there a _good_ end of a vivisection to be on?" Cas responded.

"The end that's not being cut open while they're still alive." Dean replied.

"And if this turns into something bigger-get her out of the way." Mary added

"Are you actually agreeing with this-insane plan?" Cas asked.

"It may be insane, but it's the best one we got." Mary replied, "These people could double-cross at any second, and we have next to nothing on them. Time to get creative."

And so, the group loaded up into two guards, the Winchester clan in the Impala, Castiel and Ida Maire in the truck.

"So, you invited her so we could spy on her?" Emma asked, peering at the back at the second part of their two-can caravan.

"No, I invited her so Cas could pump her for information while we deal with Henry." Dean corrected her

"So, you think this one's the actual Henry Winchester?" Mary asked.

"Well, what's the odds of something like that happened again?" Dean asked.

The air went thick suddenly then there was a chorus of, "Ah!" "You just jinxed it!" and "Why would you say something like that?"

"Come on," Dean tried, "I know we've had more than our share of hard times, but we're not _that_ unlucky."

He was greeted by another chorus, of, "Dude, not cool!" "Are you trying to kill us?" and, "We're up there with the Starks in bad luck!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Dean relented, then looking at Emma in the review asked, "How do you know who the Starks are?"

Adam and Emma shifted awkwardly. "Well…" Emma began.

"When you were gone dealing with Jo…" Adam added, "We needed a break, so we…"

"Started suffering _Netflix_ and found it." Emma finished, wincing a little.

Dean was now glaring at Adam, also though the review. "You let a sixteen-year-old girl watch _Game of Thornes?_ "

Emma jumped to her half-uncle's defense. "It wasn't just him, Cas was there, too."

"And whenever there was a sex scene, or a beheading, we covered her eyes." Adam added.

Meanwhile, in the truck behind them, the conversation was flowing a little less freely.

After a several minutes of awkward silence, Cas decided to just come out with it. "Ida, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Ida Marie replied, "What?"

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Cas thought before asking. "What's the British Men of Letters opinion on psychics?"

"What do you mean psychics?" Ida Marie asked.

"As in humans who have abnormal abilities such as seeing the future and moving things with their minds." Cas elaborated.

"Psychics aren't human." Ida Marie replied, as if the concept was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

Cas paused a moment, taking in what she had just said. "And that's the British Men of Letters official policy on the matter? Psychics are just like any other monster?"

"Yes." Ida Marie replied, awkwardly, as if she knew he disapproved.

Cas was silent for a moment, then saw this as teaching opportunity. "How did they come to this conclusion?"

"I don't-know." Ida Marie admitted uncomfortably.

"Do they eat people?" Cas asked.

"No." Ida Marie answered, not sure where this was going anymore.

"Do they have fangs or claws or wings?" Cas continued, "Retractable or otherwise?"

"No." Ida Marie admitted.

"Is their blood a different color?" Cas questioned, "Or perhaps, a different substance entirely?"

"Well, no." Ida Marie answered.

"In fact, other than their powers is there anything down to the molecular level that separates physics from regular humans?" Cas demanded, perhaps more intensely then he meant to.

"No." Ida Marie replied uncomfortably, but as if she was thinking on what he had said.

"Then, by your people's logic, contortionist, albinos, savants, even people who can fold their tongues aren't human." Cas finished.

Ida Marie looked as if the statement didn't compute for a good minute, before, as people are want to do when they're being confronted with the possibility that something they've believed to be true their whole lives was wrong, protested. "Those people aren't dangerous. Physics are."

"Yes, but so can all humans." Cas countered, "And with proper training, if the person in question is willing, they can keep their powers under control, or even use their powers for good."

Ida Marie was quiet, mauling it over, when another thought popped into her mind. "What's this about, anyway?"

Cas was silent, fumbling for a good excuse.

"Is it about Andy?" Ida Marie asked, "Have his powers come back?"

Finally, they arrived at the Little Rock police station where Henry was being held. It had already been decided that Mary and Dean should go in alone, as such a large varied group would draw suspicion.

"I'm Agent Smith." Dean said to the officer at the front desk, presenting his badge, "This is my partner, also Agent Smith, no relation." We're here about a man who was brought in a couple days ago." Dean raised his hand in the air to give a description of Henry's height, "About yeah high, brown hair, dressed like Don Drapper?"

"Right this way." The officer responded, leading them back to the holding cells.

"Hey, Henry." The officer called out, stopping at the first cell, where a nicely dressed man was sitting on a bench with his head down, "Or whatever your name is. You have visitors."

Henry looked up and fought back a smile when saw his oldest grandson standing there. But who was the young woman with him?

"Officer, could you give us a minute alone?" Dean asked.

The young officer looked unsure. "That's not really standard procedure- "

"I know." Dean admitted in a very grave voice, "But time is of the essence. This goes far beyond one man hitting a cop."

"Actually he, ah, bit offer Hernandez." The officer replied.

Dean was taken aback, but fortunately Mary took over. "Whatever the case, this man is involved in a bigger investigation."

"Investigation into what?" The officer asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Dean spoke up, finding his voice again, "So if you don't mind- "

"Yes, of course." The officer said, walking away.

Henry stood up and walked over the bars as Dean began to pick the lock. "I knew if I used my real name you'd find me." He said.

"And you couldn't just call?" Dean asked, "You have to knock over a sunglass stand, _bite_ a cop and get yourself arrested?

"That was actually unintentional." Henry replied, "Things have gotten rather complicated. For starters, I'm fairly certain I died and came back from the dead."

"Yeah, you have." Dean admitted, "I promise I'll explain everything later," He opened the door, "But first you have to explain what happened here. For starters, who's the girl that was with you?"

"Her name is Lennie." Henry explained, stepping out, "I met her right after I came back and she needs help, and I thought a witch there might be able to help, but-things got out of hand, as you can see."

"Can you give us a little more detail please?" Dean requested.

"Before she was born, her mother was deathly ill." Henry explained, "So her father made a deal with a family of witches, a cure for their firstborn child. Guess where Lennie is in the birth order."

Meanwhile outside a girl in black coat with a red knit hat on her head was walking up to the station doors.

"There you are." A now all-too familiar voice said, causing her to turn around to see a man with saved brown hair and beard stubble.

"Please." The girl pleaded, "Just let me go. What use do you even have for me, I suck at being a witch!"

"I think we both know that's not true." The man said, before motioning with his hand and slamming the frightened girl against the wall. She felt her throat closing as he sauntered over to her, whispering in her ear, "And we will have what we are owed."

"Wait here." Cas ordered Ida Marie as she quickly got out the car. "Hey!" He shouted, causing the man to you."

"I think you need to mind your own damn business. "The man seethed, flicking Cas against the wall. He quickly stood up and ran back over to them, punching the man, causing them to let the girl go. "Run." He ordered her.

The girl didn't have to be told twice. She ran into the station. "Help!" She shouted, "Oh, my God, please help!"

The officer got up and hurried over to her. "It's okay." She assured the girl, "It's okay, just tell me what happened."

Just then the Winchesters came running out at the sound of the frantic screams.

"Henry!" The girl exclaimed, running to her.

Henry quickly gathered her in an embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The girl, presumably Lennie, answered," But Gideon found me. He's fighting with some man outside."

"This guy in trench coat by any chance?" Dean asked, guessing what had happened.

"Yes." Lennie answered.

"You know him?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, hurrying outside along with his mother, grandfather, the reluctant witch, and the young officer who wasn't even bothering to ask how or why Henry was out, they obviously had more important matters at the moment.

Outside, Cas was holding his own against the witch-he had come to the conclusion that the man was a witch. At least until the witch slammed him against the wall, pinning him there. "Looks like I'm gonna have to pull out the strong stuff." He said and began to chant but before he could get a word out, when he heard voice ring out, "Little Rock P. D., hands in the air!"

He looked up to see the voice belonged to a dark-haired, olive- skinned uniformed police officer holding her gun, a man and a woman behind her also with weapons drawn. "Hands in the air, on the ground now!" She ordered.

The witch smirked. "I have a better idea."

Realizing what the witch was about to do, Lennie stepped in front of the officer. "No. I'll go with you. I'll be your family's apprentice. Just don't hurt anyone else. Please."

"Now I have a better idea." Dean said, firing his gun.

The witch grabbed his shoulder in pain and surprise when the bullet hit him. The he looked up at the group again and blotted.

"Stay here." Dean said, hurrying to Impala where Emma met him, holding a gun clip. "These are witch-killing bullets, right?" She asked

Dean quickly looked at them. "That's right." The he took off, re-loading as he did so.

Dean chased the witch, Gideon, he thought Lennie had called him, into a nearby park. For moment he lost him, turning in a circle when heard Gideon's voice say, "No! Listen to me…get out of here."

When caught sight of Gideon, he realized he was on his cellphone. He stopped a tree and Dean fired a shot at him, running after him.

"Just go!" Gideon shouted, "Now!" Then he dropped the phone and ran off again, leaving a smear of blood on a tree.

Dean ran into the thick of the trees and saw where his bullet had hit and the blood smear. He heard a rustling sound and headed towards it with his gun drawn. He came up upon Gideon on knee against another tree. "You people." He declared, "You never learn, do you? Always trying to run."

For a moment Dean considered if perhaps the smart thing would be to leave to Gideon alive to force him to tell how to get Lennie out of whatever demented contract her dad had broker, when he turned around, and Dean saw he had craved something on tree that was now glowing purple.

" _Dearmand!"_ Gideon seethed just as Dean shot him.

There was a flash of light and Dean was knocked to the ground, unconscious.


	83. Us

Wynonna was breathing heavily, trying to balance on one leg as if her life depended on it. Which it did. "Always been branded a bad girl, just didn't expect it to happen for real."

Suddenly, the figured removed the hood, revealing a pretty young woman with long black hair. "You know, the only thing I hate more than trespassers is an Earp." The Blacksmith said, "I mean, I can feel your negative energy from here."

"But landmines and a magical hot poker screams good vibes?" Wynonna countered.

The Blacksmith chose to change the subject. "Who's your barely disguised friend? FBI, CIA, UPS?" The Blacksmith smiled as it dawned on her. "Or maybe none of the above. Interesting. You don't see a lot of those around here, surprisingly enough."

"Ah, not that this isn't an interesting conversation, but we don't really time." Wynonna cut in, "I'm kind of in the _shit_ and you're the only one who can help."

"Why should I?" The Blacksmith challenged.

"Because if you don't help us, you're going to helping things far worst- then an Earp." Sam spoke up.

"Good answer." Wynonna whispered.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

The Blacksmith sighed. "Alright. Come on." She turned around to go in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam called out, "Hello!"

The Blacksmith turned around.

"How do you deactivate…?" Sam began, gesturing to the landmine.

The Blacksmith let out a laugh. "Great Gaia, it's not live. What do you think I am?" Then she turned abounded, walking in.

They stood there, frozen, and then Sam counted off, "One, two, three."

Wynonna jumped off, screaming, then she discovered she hadn't blown them up. Then she let out a frustrated sigh.

The Blacksmith's forged hummed with machinery as she led them through it, setting her hood on an iron rack. She turned around and Wynonna handed them the close-up of the brand. "Hard-core." She commented.

"That's what it means?" Wynonna asked.

"That's what they were." The Blacksmith replied, going over to a table over which hung serval brands, "These are livestock brands from the late 1800s until now. Registered and unregistered."

"So, you made all of these?" Sam asked. By that point he had figured she was some kind of witch and therefore was possibly most older than she looked, which was around Wynonna's age.

"No." The Blacksmith responded, grabbing a brand," I've collected them as a reminder." She began to hear the brand, "Those who are marked…who are chosen…often did not chose it themselves."

"I feel you, sister." Wynonna replied.

The Blacksmith showed them the brand. "The Tate family were cattle rustlers. The stole livestock and rebranded it as their own."

"Any Tates still in the area?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." The Blacksmith answered, and then she looked at Sam like she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Have you been attack by anything supernatural lately?" The Blacksmith asked.

"Ah, about every other day." Sam quipped.

"No, this would've been on your spirt." The Blacksmith explained, "Or mind, maybe?"

"Like a Revenant that causes hallucinations based on things you feel guilty about?" Wynonna asked.

"Yes!" The Blacksmith replied, "Yes, that would do it!"  
"Is he…" Wynonna began, worried, "Did it, like, hurt him?"

"Wynonna," Sam began.

"Well, if there was serious damage done, we need to know." Wynonna pointed out.

"If there was serious damage done, we would've known by now." Sam countered, "That was almost a month ago."

"But it's healing slowly." The Blacksmith added in, "Let me make you a slave."

"No, thanks, that's not really necessary." Sam replied.

"Sam," Wynonna cut in, "What could it hurt?"

"Wy, I'm fine." Sam insisted, then turned back to the Blacksmith, "We got everything we need, thanks." Then he started to walk out, saying, "Come on, Wynonna."

However, Wynonna looked at the Blacksmith. "Sorry. He's not use to acting normal…human. Thanks for your help." Then she lowered voice, saying, "Oh, and if you could go ahead and make that slave you were talking about, I can pick it up later."

The Blacksmith nodded.

"Thanks." Wynonna repeated, before following Sam out.

Back at the homestead, Waverly and Champ were unloading the back of the latter's truck, after he had hauled a load of Curtis' things for her.

"God, there's just so much." Waverly declared, taking yet another box.

"Yeah." Champ agreed, "Curtis spent the last few years of his life hand-picking it, from the badlands to the Rockies."

"And you know that because…?" Waverly asked, as she was handed another box.

"Cause every time he went out, I did two things, drive and dig." Champ explained, "Curtis had a nose for buried stuff. He was kind of like you, into the…into the past of where things come from and stuff before today, uh…"

"You mean, like, 'history?'" Waverly asked, pained by his inability to think of a word most grade-school children knew.

"Yep." Champ confirmed, moving to the end of the truck bed, "How can somebody so pretty be so smart, uh?"

"Because they're not mutually exclusive." Waverly quipped unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted.

Champ jumped from the bed and snuck up behind Waverly, "'Rember the last time we were mutually exclusive? Now that's historic? Hun? Right?" He hugged her waist and kissed on her.

"Babe." Waverly protested, batting him away, "Not in front of my legacy." Then a piece of paper fell to the ground. "What's this?" Waverly asked, picking it up, "Oh, my God. Uncle Curtis. It's his handwriting."

"What is it?" Champ asked.

"It's a poem." Waverly answered, reading it.

Champ blew a disapproving raspberry. "'There once was a girl from Nantucket…'" Champ quoted, feeling Waverly up, and chuckling "Hun?"

Both were so distracted, they didn't hear the door open. "Hands off my sister, nine seconds!" Wynonna shouted.

Champ backed away, glaring at Wynonna. "It was eight seconds, loser."

Ignoring the comment, the Earp sisters walked up to each other, meeting in the middle. "Waves." Wynonna began," In your research, you come across any 'cattle rustlers'? Tate family?"

"Yeah, sure." Waverly answered, "I guess somewhere along the way they went legit because they eventually morphed into Tatenhill. As in Tatenhill farms, totally organic operation, grass-fed…" Then she put two and two together, "Neck tat?"

"Think so." Wynonna confirmed.

The conversation was interrupted by Champ pulling a trap off a beautiful, sleek, black motorcycle.

Wynonna let out a loud gasp, pushing Waverly aside to get closer. "1200 stage one Screaming Eagle!" She beamed, walking around to the open bed of the truck.

"Yeah, I hauled it for Waverly." Champ said.

"No, Curtis' will stipulated the bikes goes to Wynonna." Waverly corrected him.

"What?" Champ asked.

Wynonna jumped up and down, scream-laughing, before jumping into the bed of Champ's truck. "I knew we were soulmates!" She declared before a striding the bike, "Ohhh!" She purred, tracing the bike with her hand. "What am I going to name this sexy beast?"

Just then she saw a certain gunslinger walk onto the property.

"Doc!" Wynonna said, surprised to see him after what happened the other day.

"Never seen a cowgirl look more at home on the saddle." Doc commented, "Bend your ear a moment, Wynonna? In private?"

The pair walked into the barn. "You're here!" Wynonna exclaimed, more than a bit surprised to see him there especially given the way they left things, "Why are you here? I just…Cause of course, you can be. It's just, I wasn't expecting…. That would be weird. Why would I?"

"When it comes to understanding the delicate nature of women, I'm not the fastest draw in the west." Doc admitted, "And I always find it difficult to make the request of a lady. And I know we…"

"There's no 'we'." Wynonna cut him off, "Because nothing happened, and even if it did…"

"Exactly." Doc interjected.

"Yeah, exactly." Wynonna agreed, "Wait, what are you asking me?"

Doc paused a moment. "Wynonna…" He began, "I need you to arrange a meeting for me with your beloved Deputy Marshall Jones. Or whatever his actual name is."

Sam was in his office looking through the Edwin Earp file. He had found reference to someone called the Stone Witch, but apart from the obvious he couldn't find any other information. Was she an enemy? An alley? Was she dead, or was she going to be problem for them? The lack of information was extremely frustrating.

"Yo, Sam!" Wynonna called out.

"Yeah." Sam called back, "I'll be right out." He got and headed to the door, but apparently not fast enough as Wynonna started knocking. Sam partially opened the door, not stepping out, "Something happen?"

"He wants to talk to you." Wynonna said, pointing behind her to where Doc was leaned up against the window by the doorway.

Even with the parts Wynonna left out, Doc wasn't Sam favorite person at the moment, and it showed on his face. "About what exactly?"

"I don't know." Wynonna responded, "He's right there."

"Could you kindly convey to Deputy Marshall Jones that the nature of my visit is earnest?" Doc requested, just as happy to see Sam as Sam was to see him.

"Nope." Wynonna started, beginning to walk off, "Not getting in the middle of this. Besides, there is one sprinkle doughnut out there with my name on it." The slammed behind her as Sam reluctantly stepped out of his office.

The men walked closer to each other, Doc saying, "I know you and me, we're about as different as whiskey and tea. But I find myself in the compromising position of needing your help."

"Well, tea's getting cold, Holiday." Sam responded, assuming he was the tea in that simile, "What's up?"

"I'm looking for a woman." Doc explained, "Used to go by the name of Constance Clootie. Now she uses the alias C.C. Stone."

Sam recognized the name. "Bobo's lawyer?"

"And the witch responsible for my tenure at the bottom of that God-forsaken well." Doc added, knowing Sam knew about that now.

"Witch…" Sam repeated, pieces clicking together in his mind, at least to a certain extent, "The Stone Witch?"

"I don't know her by that name." Doc answered.

"Why should I help you?" Dam challenged.

"Well, because I know how badly you want information on one Bobo Dell Ray." Doc pointed out almost playfully.

Sam did. The more he looked into things, including Bobo's recent official activities, the less things made sense, and he needed to know what the Revenant leader was planning, as it more than likely wasn't good. "I need evidence on his more unearthly activities. You get me that and we have a deal. You understand?"

Sam turned around, but Doc coldly held out his hand. Sam turned and reluctantly shook it.

"My father always told me, never trust a man with sweaty palms." Doc recalled, the implication clear.

Sam quickly pulled away. He was not going to be judged by this opportunistic sociopath. He walked off and stood by doorway. As Doc walked through he looked at Sam, adding, "But then again, he wasn't the risk-taker I am."

"You have the day to deliver." Sam responded.

With that Doc left, walking down the hallway as Wynonna walked back up it, and into the room with her desired doughnut. "Is it official?" She asked, "Are you two going steady?"

Sam scoffed. "Maybe if there wasn't someone else." He joked, "But yeah, we've come to an agreement."

"So how do you feel about cows?" Wynonna asked, taking a bite of her doughnut.

That was how they wound up driving in the van onto a barren field on stood a pleasant-looking farm-house and big, nicely kept from the outside at least, red barn.

Little did either of them know, there was a figure inside, dressed in a bandana and cowboy hat, chopping bloody meat with a clever.

Sam parked the van on the snow-covered grass and they got out, marching towards the house. "So, these people are big deals around here?"

"Does my answer dictate whether or not I can shoot them?" Wynonna responded, "Because I swear, if we start that again- "

"I'm not gonna stop you killing them." Sam responded, "We just need to make sure they're not human. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Ah, Sam," Wynonna said in a low voice, stopping in her tracks, "Creepy dude. Farmhouse porch. 2 o'clock."

They both turned to see a man with a covered face and dark cow-boy hat staring at them.

"Oh, yeah, Sam." Wynonna declared, "That's him."

The man's eyes turned Revenant Red as he pulled a meat clever from behind his back. He threw at the couple who jumped out of its way as the Reverent ran off.

As Sam and Wynonna gave chase, Tate hit the metal fence around the house. "Hey!" Wynonna shouted, "Stop! I've got a beef with you, Tate!" As they cornered him, Wynonna added, "And it's not just delivering meat puns."

"Leave us alone." Tate responded. His hat had fallen off his head and his bandana sagged around his neck, revealing the bran.

"He's got it." Sam said, in case Wynonna couldn't see it, "Right there."

"I can see your great-great-granddaddy in your eyes." Tate declared, "Last thing I saw before…"

"You died the first time, we get it." Sam cut him off, "I'm sure you had it coming."

"You think you know so much…" Tate seethed.

"You attacked my home." Wynonna spoke up, "Dragged my sister to her death. Took a sounvier photo with my father's body."

"And I hope he burned in Hell!" Tate screamed, become more demonic, the side of his head starting to burn.

Wynonna shot him and he was pulled down screaming in blaze of fire.

Once the ground had closed up, Wynonna turned and looked at Sam. "Sure he had it coming?"

"Well, it's not like we both weren't thinking it." Sam replied.

Wynonna shrugged. "Come on, let's go." She said, turning around, "I want to show you my new ride. I'm thinking of naming her Winchester"

That was Sam thought he saw something in the grass. "Hold on a second." Then he walked over to the tuff, spilt it open with his hands and pulled out a severed hand.

Wynonna let out an extended groan, grossed-out.

"It's human." Sam declared.

"In theory, anyway." Wynonna replied.

Just there was a distant, wrapped screaming, and the pair looked in that direction.

Suddenly it hit Wynonna. "Us. 'Leave us alone.' That's what Tate said. So, who the Hell is 'us?"


	84. Memento

Dean woke up suddenly, his head pounding. He seemed unable to remember where he was or how he got there. He slowly opened his eyes. He hoped he'd had a good time because he was certainly paying for it now. "Ohh…"

He started to sit up a bit, brushing leaves off of his face. "Ugh." He looked down and saw a large brown rabbit. "Hey, buddy." He said, picking it up. It seemed to be comfortable around humans which brought into question where it came from. He moved the rabbit behind him and stood up.

"Hm." Dean mused, looking around, unsure of where he was, "Ah. Wow." He pulled out his phone to call Mary, or Cas, or Emma or anybody, only find his screen was badly cracked and the phone no longer worked. "Oh, come on."

He turned around and saw a walking path not far from where he was standing. There were several people walking or jogging along it, including a woman with stroller, talking on the phone, "And I was like, 'Andy, the dog's vegan.'"

"Hey." Dean called out, hopping to get her attention, "Hey."

"'How could you give him- '"The woman continued her story, when Dean appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me." He said, "Do you mind if I- "

The woman gasped and recoiled from Dean. She reached from her purse hanging off the stroller and handed Dean some money.

"Wh- "Dean began.

"Just don't buy a drink." The woman said, before walking away, her baby starting to make noise.

"Huh." Dean mused. This might be a bit harder then he thought.

Dean looked around again and saw a man jogging toward him with a dog, so he walked up to him. "Hey." He began, "Hey, hey, hey. Excuse me."

The man stopped jogging.

"Look, uh, uh, I'm not—not a bum, okay?" Dean began.

The man removed his earbuds to hear Dean. Dean looked at the cord going to the man's pocket and got an idea.

"Just somebody who really needs to use a phone." Dean continued, "Do you mind?"

The man hesitated but then unplugged his headphones and handed the phone to Dean.

"Great." Dean said, sincerely, "Thank you." The he walked a short amount away from the man to make the call. "Okay." He said before dialing the number.

Meanwhile Mary was gathered with the others in the home of one Officer Amaryllis Moretti, where they had regrouped when they failed to find Dean, where her phone went. She quickly checked the caller ID, saying, "This could be him," before picking up. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean looked around the park confusedly and at the man jogging in place. "I think so." Dean answered, "But I'm not really sure where I am. Some sort of park, I think."

"Okay," Mary said, trying to stay calm, "Just describe where you are, we will find you."

Dean looked around, "Well, there are trees, some sort of jog path, I found a rabbit, and it looks like it might be somebody lost pet- "He heard a car honk and saw a sign for a waffle place. "You know what, I have a better idea."

Fifteen minutes later, Mary found herself walking past a waitress carrying waffles covered in strawberries and whipped cream. She spotted Dean, eating much planner waffles, and headed towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sliding in next to him.

"I think so." Dean answered. "Hey, um, did you bring any…" He grimaced and motioned to his head.

Mary held up a bottle and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Dean said dry-swallowing them.

Just then the waitress came over to them. "Just coffee, thank you." Mary said. As the waitress walked away, she turned back to her. "Dean, we've been trying to call you all night."

"Um…" Dean began nervously than pulled out his destroyed phone for his mother to see.

"Oh." Mary responded, "Did Gideon do that?"

Dean screwed his face in confusion at the name.

"He was the witch you were chasing." Mary explained, as it was reasonable to believe that he hadn't caught the name.

"I was chasing a witch?" Dean asked.

Mary stared at him incredulously for a moment, then regained her composure and asked, "Dean, what exactly do you remember from yesterday?"

"I remember us at the-that place where we all live, together, the one with all the books- "His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the word.

"You mean the bunker?" Mary asked.

"That's it, and me and Adam were going through some of the books, looking for location spell." Dean finished.

"You don't remember anything after that?" Mary asked, "Not Henry, not Ida Marie coming, not even the fight over the book?"

Dean looked confused again? "What book? Who's Ida Marie? That's a weird name."  
Suddenly Mary's alarm was raised. "Okay," She said, standing up, "We have to go now. That witch clearly did something to you." She threw some money down. Come on, Dean."

Dean looked up at her. "Who's Dean?"

Mary froze for a moment, confused and concerned. "You're Dean." She said gently, helping him up, "Come on sweetie."

When they got back to Amaryllis' and Mary explained what happened, everyone was understandably concerned.

Everyone except Dean that is.

"I told you, I'm fine." He insisted as Henry and Cas looked him over.

"Dad, you forgot your own name." Emma pointed out, standing with the others on the side-lines.

"For a second." Dean countered, "Okay, yeah, that was weird."

"Maybe Gideon hexed him." Lennie suggested.

"Did they teach you any spells that could do this?" Henry asked, "Or did you learn anything on your own?"

"Wait, back up a minute." Amaryllis spoke up, "I thought she was forced into this."

"I was." Lennie answered, "But my dad made me start studying magic when I was ten. I didn't want to, and he wouldn't tell me why, but he got mad, so I did it anyway, and didn't tell anyone about it because he told me not to. Now even Mom."

A sad pall came over the room.

"Is just me, or does everything I learn about this guy make me want to punch him in the face?" Dean asked.

"It's not just you." Mary confirmed, "I want to give him a piece of mind as well."

"As do I." Henry agreed.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Amaryllis said, giving Lennie a brief hug. "I mean, what kind of sicko forces their daughter to practice black magic?"

"The same kind of sicko that gives away his unborn child without ever telling their mother." Henry added.

Ida Maire's eyes darted back in froth as she wondered what all the fuss was about.

"Anyway…" Dean continued, "If Gideon got a clear shot at me, I would be dead, okay? I wouldn't be freakin', uh…Dory."

"Dory?" Amaryllis responded.

"I'm not gonna apologize for loving that fish." Dean declared, "Not to you, not to anyone."

"Right." Mary said slowly, looking around for help.

"It's not a brain lasp." Angela spoke up. "Dory's a cartoon character."

Mary let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Cas spoke up, "All right. If you're doing so well, name all the members of Bon Jovi." Dean had listed them once, so he knew ideally, he should remember them.

Cas just hopped he remembered them, otherwise this test wouldn't work.

Dean scoffed. "Okay. Uh, we talking circa 1983?"

"Sure." Cas replied, hoping he remembered those.

"Done." Dean agreed, "Bon Jovi." He paused, unable to remember the rest. "Whatever this is stupid. Guys, I'm fine, okay? I feel great. Uh…" He picked his gun and held it out for them to see. "This is a gun." He dropped the gun and held the sleeve of his jacket. "This a jacket." He walked over to a floor lamp with a rose-colored silk shade and gestured at it. "This is a…a…. a light stick."

Mary and Emma were startled at Dean being unable to remember the proper word, while Adam, Amaryllis and Ida Marie raised an eyebrow and Cas and Henry face palmed.

"A light st- "Mary began then turned to their host, "Amaryllis, do you have any sticky-notes?"

"I'll go get them for you." Amaryllis said, walking off.

"Thank you." Mary replied, then turned back to Dean, "All right, we're gonna get you some help." Then she turned to the onlookers. "Adam, you take Henry and the girls back to the bunker, start going through the books, see if you can find any spells, that might have done this. Cas and I will stay here and try to find Gideon."

"Actually, Mary, I think I perhaps I should stay to help you." Henry spoke up.

"I think I should stay, too." Ida Marie volunteered.

Mary addressed Henry first, walking closer to him and speaking in a low voice. "I just think that under the circumstances, Lennie might be more comfortable with you there. She's a scared, screwed up kid and she trust you."

"Then let me stay here and help." Lennie, over-hearing that part of the conversation, interjected, "I got you into this, I should at least help get you out."

"Lennie, there's a target on your back." Mary reasoned, "And that bunker's warded against everything, including witches. It's the safest place for you right now. And finding this spell, _would_ be big help."

"That being said," Henry began, then lowering his voice continued, "With Dean in condition you need more than two people on this. Now, given Ida's background, I get why you don't want her, but if not me, at least have Adam- "

"I'm sorry." Ida Marie interjected, "What do you mean given my background?"

Suddenly a heavy silence filled the room. Henry had _not_ meant for her to hear that. Finally, Henry decided just to be blunt about it. "Young lady, do you know _why_ we cut ties with the British branch?"

"You didn't." Ida Marie asked, sounding confused, "We just held up after Abaddon's massacre."

Henry looked up to the ceiling. "Of course, that'd be the story they told." He said, "Perhaps by now they actually believe that's what happened." Then lowered his head to face Ida Marie. "The American Men of Letters started to feel that British branch's methods were becoming too-extreme, that they were becoming dangerous. We tried to reign them in, but it's a little hard to do when every meeting takes a boat ride, plus in all fairness the British branch _did_ come first, but so did all the other European branches that were around at the time, who also agreed things were getting out of hand with them. Eventually, we had no choice but to cut ties with them completely and wash our hands of them, decades before Abaddon's attack."

From the look on Ida Marie's face, the others could tell she had never heard this version of events and did not want to believe it.

"Might I suggest a compromise?" Cas spoke up, sensing that if the situation wasn't defused, all manner of Hell was going to break lose, "Perhaps we should tag some else in on this. That way the others could go off without any concern for our numbers."

The group exchanged glances. "That could work." Henry conceded.

Just then Amaryllis came back in, holding a pad of yellow sticky note in her hand, immediately sensing the tension in the room. "Everything okay in here? I mean aside from the obvious."

"Yeah," Mary answered, taking the notepad, "We just finished working out division of labor." As Mary wrote on the pad, she addressed her son. "Now, Dean, until we get you better…" She put a sticky note that read _LAMP._

Dean looked at the note and snapped his fingers. "Lamp. Right. So close."

Across the country, in a server room of some sorts, a poker game consisting of three men and one red-headed female was taking place.

The redhead looked at her hand. It wasn't a good one.

The one other remaining player looked at his hand. It was much better. Believing he could win he pushed all his chips into the center of the table. "Shall we end the suspense?"

He laid his cards down. The redhead laid hers down. Her hand was now much better than the man's.

The redhead laugh that. "What's that?" She asked, revealing a Scottish accent, "Six in a row? Beginners luck." She reached over, collecting her chips when her cell phone rang.

"Oh, gentlemen, if you don't mind." The redhead said, excusing herself and walking a short distance away to answer the call, "I'm a wee bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Yeah, well, we need your help Rowena." Mary responded, the very phrase leaving a bad taste in mouth.

"Oh, really?" Rowena replied, sounding perhaps a bit too intrigued.

"Come on, guys." Dean urged, "Rowena? I mean…"

"Why do you think I'm drinking Dean?" Castiel asked, taking a swing of the orange wine Amaryllis had graciously offered after seeing how reluctant both of them were to call this woman.

That seemed to distract Dean and he went over to look at what the others were drinking.

"Yes." Mary said, reluctantly, "Really."

"Hey?" Dean spoke up, causing Mary to turn her head.

"Orange alcohol." Dean declared, "Score."

Mary shook her head. It was almost dealing with the child him again.

"Am I saved to your contacts now?" Rowena asked, "Tell me. Have I got my own ringtone?"

"This is serious." Mary declared, "Look, we think Dean's been hexed, okay? He-He's been forgetting things."

Rowena turned to look back at the poker game as she suggested, "Or maybe he's just drunk." Seeing someone messing with her chips, "Oi!"

"He's not drunk." Mary replied.

Dean looked down at the wine glass. "This needs ice." He declared, before walking off into Angela's kitchen. Angela and Cas exchanged worried looks.

Mary shook her head and ignored him.

"It could be a memory spell." Rowena speculated, "But did his hair fall out? His body, too?"

"What?" Mary balked.

"From the neck down, is he smooth like a Ken doll?" Rowena elaborated.

"I don't know." Mary replied, "Uh, and I'm not checking either." Then she put a hand over the receiver and whispered, "Cas, do you mind checking to see if Dean's hairless from the neck down?"

Cas froze. "What?"

"Well, if me or Amaryllis do it, it's going to be all awkward." Mary reasoned.

"It's not going to be any less awkward for me." Cas countered.

Meanwhile, Rowena was still talking. "Rules out a mnemonic curse. The obliviate spell wipes the memory clean over time, but it's intricate magic. I…"

"How do I break it?" Mary cut her off.

"Theoretically?" Rowena responded, "Kill the witch."

"All right." Mary said, turning around," So…guys, where did Dean go?"

"He's trying to ice from my refrigerator." Amaryllis said, watching him look at the bottom part of the appliance and bemusement. "I can't watch this anymore." She stood up and walked over to, grabbing the handle of the top part, the freezer, "The ice," She said, opening it, "Is in here."

"Oh, thank you." Dean said.

"No problem." Amaryllis replied, helping with the ice and leading him back over to the table, "Now, I think your mom has something she needs to talk to you about."

As he sat back down at the table, Dean said, "So this spell, I'm stuck in some sort of _Memento_ crap?"

"I-don't know what that is." Mary replied.

"Did the witch get you, too?" Dean asked, without a hint of sarcasm.

"No, honey, Gideon didn't hex me." Mary assured him, "I just-wasn't around then, so I missed whatever that was."

"Oh, thank God." Dean breathed, "I was worried we had a big problem there."

"The good news is the fix is fairly simple." Mary continued, "We just need to find Gideon and kill him."

"Oh, helle-freakin'-lujah." Dean exclaimed.

However, Mary wanted to make sure her son still knew why they had to kill Gideon. "I think you got hexed last night."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Mary confirmed, "We need to retrace your steps. All, right, think. What's the last thing you remember you did."

Dean thought on it a moment then tapped on the ice bowel. "Uh…I got some ice.

Mary ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Suddenly Amaryllis snapped her fingers exclaiming, "Cameras!"

"Excuse me?" Mary responded.

"If we can look at the city cameras, or possibly some private business cameras, we can actually see where he went, and trace him that way." Amaryllis explained.

"Ah, I'm not an expert on your legal system, but don't you need like a warrant for that?" Cas pointed out.

"I'll figure something out." Amaryllis promised.

Somehow, Amaryllis had gotten access to enough footage to a spot nearby the park. They went there to begin tracing his steps.

"All right," Mary said, "So we know from the tape you ran that way. Uh, shot, uh…here." She bent down and picked up a bullet casing. Yep. Witch-killing bullet."

Dean appeared to be losing focus and more memory. "Wait." He walked over to where Mary had picked up the casing. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. There are Witches?" He seemed quite excited by the process.

Mary was even more concerned that Dean couldn't remember that and put a hand on his shoulder before saying the words she never dreamed she's say, "Dean… witches are real. Vampires, werewolves, witches, they're all real. And we kill them."

Dean took a moment to process the information and grinned. "Awesome. That's awesome."

The group was satisfied with that answer for the moment.

"Right." Castiel spoke up, taking charge of his friend, "Right. Come on."

The grouped headed into the woods, following the path Dean took before. Dean looked into his jacket pocket and was a happily surprised to find a flashlight. "Ah." He followed the others into the woods asking questions along the way.

"Okay, so wait." He said, "So—so djinns don't grant wishes, and sirens aren't all hot chicks?"

"Yeah." Mary answered, "Sorry to break it to you."

"Huh." Dean mused."

As they wandered through the woods looking for clues, Mary scoffed at the way the conversation was going. "This is crazy."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Me giving you 'the talk.'" Mary answered, "I've had to tell civilians the monsters are real speech more times than I can count, but I never thought I'd be giving it to you. And you've probably had this talk with more civilians than you can count."

"And now you're both giving it to me retroactively." Amaryllis added in.

"Sorry about that." Mary said.

"Yeah, but monsters are real." Dean continued, "And we're the guys that kill 'em. I mean, come on. Best job ever."

"Yeah." Mary responded, "If you like greasy dinner food, crappy motel rooms, -"

"More than one Apocalypse." Castiel interjected.

"That, too." Mary agreed, "Apparently."

"I don't know." Dean commented, "We kinda sound like heroes to me."

They came upon a tree that had a bloody handprint on it and a bullet in it.

"Hey." Mary said, pointing to the tree.

Dean touched the bullet hole. "Whoa." He said, then suddenly turned around and slapped Mary on the shoulder. "And our best friend's an angel. What?!"

Mary turned around, concerned.

"We just gotta get you cured." Cas commented softly, as they walked away.

"Yeah." Dean said, "Okay."

As they continued their journey through the forest they came upon another tree with strange markings on it.

"Hey." Mary said, causing them to all stop and take a closer look.

"Whoa." Dean commented, "Okay, these now? Freaky." Then he laughed.

Mary and Cas, however, were distracted by the markings. "No, they're just, uh, glyphs." Mary explained, "Witches use them in spells, but I've actually never seen anything like this before. Maybe Rowena will recognize 'em."

"Maybe." Dean agreed, "Who's Rowena. That's a weird name."

Dean started to wander a bit, followed by Amaryllis, while Mary tried to take a picture of the glyphs, but was having trouble with the camera option.

"Here, let me." Cas volunteered, taking the phone and taking the picture.

Just then Dean called out, "G-g-guys! Guys!"

Amaryllis also called out, "Mary! Cas!" Then they heard her tell Dean to stay back.

The hunter and angel hurried over to where the hunter and cop were standing. "What?" Mary asked.

Dean looked up at Mary and pointed to the ground. "Is that a dead guy?"

Cas and Mary looked down at Boyd's corpse as Amaryllis gently rubbed Dean's arm saying, "Yeah, honey, that's a dead guy."

"I think that's our witch." Mary declared.

"Cool." Dean said, seemingly slightly scared and excited about seeing a dead body.

"No, Dean." Mary corrected, "Killing the witch was supposed to be the cure. So, if he's already dead, then why aren't you…you?"

Dean had a strike look. "Not cool. Okay, now what?"

"Now we get out of here." Mary instructed, "Let's go. Come on."

"Okay." Dean agreed, as the turned and headed for the woods.

Meanwhile, the others were on their way back to Kansas, Henry, Lennie and Adam in the front, Emma and Ida Marie in the back, enduring an awkward car-ride.

"I'm sorry." Ida Maire said finally, "But what do you mean by extreme?"

"Ida, now isn't the time." Henry replied, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to risk her going off in the car especially with his great-granddaughter in the back seat with her.

"No, I think now is the perfect time." Ida Maire responded, in a way that made it known she was not going to let up.

"Well, for example, your training methods." Henry answered, "You, I imagine were pitted against someone, a friend, or a boyfriend, maybe even- "

Suddenly Ida Maire screamed, "No! I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt him! And he wouldn't hurt me! He loves me and I love him!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly the whole car got eerily quiet.

"Ida," Emma began, "Who are- "

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of them, forcing Adam to serve and sending then spinning, and hit a nearby tree, hard. Adam hit his head and the last thought he had before losing unconsciousness was, _Dean is going to kill me._

Suddenly the passenger side door opened of its own vallician and a man appeared, pulling Henry out of the car. He disoriented, Henry struggled, causing the man to whisper something in his ear that made him go limp, while a blonde woman scooped up Lennie.

"No," Lennie moaned, "No…"

"Haven't you done enough damage?!" The blonde snapped, squeezing the girl's arm so hardstarted to bruise.

"Cat, be careful." The man warned, "We need them both alive for now."

Cat whispered a spell, and suddenly Lennie completely lost consciousness as they were carried away.


	85. Ain't No Party Like The Donner Party

Sam and Wynonna had gotten safely into the abandoned-looking inside of the house, searching it for any clues as to what they were dealing with.

"Why do Revenants always have to be such a freakin' hassle?" Wynonna bemoaned, examining the shelves.

"This guy had a mummified arm on his property." Sam reminded her, "And this-this is way more than a 'hassle.'"

"Good point." Wynonna replied, "The at-home butcher shop raises it to the level of aggravation." She touched a cloth in the basket, put it down, then caught something on a lower shelf.

Wynonna reached down, pulling out a cream alum decorated with an intricate gold design below which was spelled out, FAMLY, also in gold. She opened the alarm and found newspaper clipping. "But the creep factor on this aggro goes up to 11."

Sam walked over to her to look at the alum.

"Not so much 'family' as 'victims'." Wynonna observed, flipping through the album.

"Maybe he tried to keep their memories alive." Sam speculated.

"Oh, that's nice." Wynonna said, her eyes landing on a lock of hair taped to a notecard, "You know, for a serial killer."

Meanwhile, Doc Holiday was following a group of construction workers disguised as one of them own. As they continued their way, he crouched to the ground, then stood, turning and walking to a shed. Seeing it was locked with a pad, he fiddled with it for a few moments, then grabbed a large rock, hitting the rock, breaking the pad lock. He threw the lock to the side, then hurried inside.

Doc broke through the clear plastic curtains and found, to his surprise two adult skeletons on a white tarp, one full, the other missing a head.

 _What the Hell?_ Doc thought crouching down in front of the complete skeleton, then he heard the door open. He turned around, drawing his gun, only to find Bethany, who playfully raised her hands. "Ooh, are we going to role-play?" She asked, "Please don't shoot, Sheriff." She un-zipped her fur jacket as she continued, "My husband's in the barn, so take what you will. And now you say…"

"Well, how fortuitous for me to find you here." Doc replied, standing up, "Or does the good luck fall on you?" He lowered his gun.

"Baby, either talk sense with those lips or use them for something else." Bethany responded, sauntering over to Doc.

Doc, however, had other things in mind. "Now, this is what Bobo's been digging up half of Purgatory for? These two fellas?"

"It's taken him years." Bethany confirmed, "Word is their bits are spread out for miles."

"Why?" Doc asked.

Bethany smiled mischievously. "I'll tell you if you give me a ride." She offered, getting right up next to Doc and placing his hand on her thigh, "See, Bobo's been putting 'em back together for some slut in fancy clothes. To make some kind of trade."

"Bethany, love, you don't set up the stakes and then give your hand away." Doc informed her, pushing the girl away.

Bethany huffed. "Seriously?" She asked and when all she got from Doc was an annoyed look, she added, "You ain't so hot you know."

Doc leaned down but Bethany reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't. You'll be even less hot when you're dead. Bobo will kill you if he finds out you were here."

Doc leveled his gun at Bethany's stomach. "And I will kill you if you tell him I was."

Bethany huffed then left the shed, but not before sticking her fingers in her mouth, then stick the middle one out at Doc.

Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna had got their evidence back to Purgatory P. D. and Sam was examining the hand while Wynonna was trying to make sense of the body count.

"50." Wynonna said to herself, standing in front of the board, "One person in 1967. 11 people between '93 and 200. Tate just starts hacking people to death this year. Why?"

Sam sighed and whipped his brow, focusing on his own work. "Come on, come on." He murmured to himself, willing the mold to dry faster.

"One person in 1967." Wynonna mused softly, then it hit her, "My Grandfather, Edwin Earp, the one-year wonder? That was the year he was the heir. Then nothing until '93 when my dad became the heir! And then nothing until…" She looked at the 200 victim, "But that was before- "

"The bone marrow in this arm has been cleaned out." Sam announced. As Wynonna walked over he continued, "Spontaneous mummification isn't unknown in nature. But this…"

"Ain't natural." Wynonna finished for him.

Just then the timer for the mold dinged.

Sam removed the mold, revealing a sculpture of bite marks. "Those are human bite marks."

"A cannibal Revenant?" Wynonna asked.

"Resources were scarce in the old west." Sam explained, "People starved."

"Eat or be eaten." Wynonna quipped.

"Most would try not to even think of it again, but some…some got a taste for it." Sam continued.

"Like cilantro." Wynonna commented.

"Yeah, I was thinking more of the Donner party, but sure." Sam replied.

"Ugh." Wynonna groaned, "I can't believe this guy was eating people."

"'He' wasn't." Sam corrected, "Based on the size of the jaw, we're looking for a female Revenant."

"A cannibalistic, serial-killing, female Revenant?" Wynonna recapped.

Sam nodded.

"Some girls have all the fun." Wynonna declared.

Meanwhile, an indigent Bethany was making her way back into town. Or at least making in back the best she could in high heels on a snowy, unpaved road. She heard an engine and a blocky truck pulled up, stopping when the driver saw her. Bethany sauntered up, grabbing the side. "Hey, you, headed into town?" She asked, "These boots aren't made for walking."

Suddenly she grabbed up inside the truck and there was screaming and a splash of blood on the window. Then the truck drove off, leaving Bethany's purse.


	86. Regarding Dean

The hunters, angel, and cop regrouped at Amaryllis' house, Mary looking at pictures from Gideon's body from the previous night on the screen as Dean also looked at said screen in fascination.

"Is that a dead guy?" Dean asked, not knowing he had already asked it.

"Yeah." Mary answered.

"Whoa." Dean responded, "Never seen a dead guy before."

Mary shook her head lightly and laughed. "Uh, yeah, you have, trust me."

"Hmm." Dean mused before standing up.

There was knock at the door and everyone turned to look at it. Dean headed towards it.

"Hey!" Mary called out, "No, D-Dean, wait a second." Apart from the fact that they had no clue to who it was at the door, this wasn't their house.

That was when Amaryllis stepped in front of Dean, peaking through the peephole. She turned around and asked, "Hey, do you know a lady with wavy red hair, and really fancy taste in clothes?"

Mary and Castiel sighed almost simultaneously. "Yes." Cas said reluctantly.

"What do you think she wants?" Mary asked, pulling out her gun.

"I don't know." Cas replied, "But maybe if we'll ignore her, she'll go away."

"But, as much I hate to say it, she might know something about what happened." Mary admitted, "Let her in Amaryllis."

Amaryllis opened the door, revealing Rowena, who stepped through the doorway.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

Rowena turned towards Mary and Cas. "Spell's progressed, I see."

No one said anything and Rowena walked past Dean into the living room.

"You- "Dean began as Amaryllis shut the door, then guided him to the center of the room.

"We wanted intel, Rowena, not a house call." Cas informed her.

Rowena turned away from the others to look over Dean to assess the spell that had been casted on him. "Oh, I'll have a feeling you'll come to thank me."

Dean reached out and touched Rowena's head. "Mm, your hair, it's all so bouncy." He grinned at Rowena's hair and let the lock he was holding go.

Rowena laughed and smiled widely at Dean. "Why, thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Dean responded.

To an outsider who didn't know better, the interaction might had seemed sweet. In fact, Amaryllis thought it was kind of sweet. Mary and Cas knew better.

Rowena turned her head to look at the group behind her. "Do we have to fix him?"

That earned the Scottish witch a trio of unhappy looks as Mary said, "Rowena."

Rowena turned back to Dean but continued to address the group. "Mary. Those glyphs are you found are an archaic form of Celtic. Ogham Chraobh. The Druids used it in their rituals, calling it the 'Language of the Trees.'"

"Wait, wait." Dean requested, "Now the trees are talkin'?"

Everybody looked up at Dean. Mary and Cas seemed a bit startled.

As Rowena moved around Dean, Cas asked the qusi-amensiac hunter, "Uh, Dean, do you remember _HBO?_ "

Dean got a confused look. "Um…"

" _Cinemax?"_ Cas tried.

Dean's face cleared and he grinned. "Skinemax."

 _Of course, he calls it that._ Cas thought, giving Dean two thumbs-up then grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him to the old, beat-up leather couch. "Great. All right, come here. We're just gonna- "

"Oh." Dean said as Cas sat him down.

"We're gonna sit you right down here." Cas continued, "And, uh, yeah, go ahead. Um…"

Dean looked at the group amused, "So is this like live Skinamax, or…"

Amaryllis was about to inform them that she didn't get those cannels when Cas took the remote and turned the TV on and _Scooby-Doo_ appeared on the screen.

Dean looked at the TV happily, exclaiming, "Hey!"

Satisfied that Dean was distracted, Cas walked off, saying, "Perfect. Stay there." Then he motioned for the others, including Rowena, to follow him into the little kitchen area.

The others followed then Rowena began, "There's only one family of witches versed in this kind of magic. I thought them all dead for years, but when I saw those glyphs…"

"You decided to come down for yourself." Cas finished.

"We already know something about the Loughlins, and we think the one that Dean killed was Gideon." Mary said, "But what can you tell us about them?"

Rowena's eyes widened and she sounded a bit angry as she asked, "And you're just telling me this now?!"

"You do remember who you are, don't you?" Mary asked, "And who we are? You really thought we'd trust you enough to tell you everything? We only came to you with this because we desperate. Now what can you tell me about this family?"

"A hundred years ago, the Loughlins came over from the Old World and turned a small on the Mississippi Delta into their own personal fiefdom." Rowena began, her contempt for them evident, "Their children-Boyd, Gideon and Catrina-were like three rotten little peas in a pod. The family possessed a powerful spell book, a tome of Druidic magic called the Black Grimoire. Witches came from around the world to live with them and study its secrets…for a price."

"So, what happened to 'em?" Amaryllis asked.

And Mary turned to look at Rowena as in fact, that was a good question.

Rowena gave her a look. "Hunters happened. Or course, I'd heard rumors one or two survived, stealing away with their book, but I-I dismissed them as gossip."

Dean started laughing at the TV and the group turned to look at him. He saw them looking at him then turned back to the TV. The others turned back around. "With Gideon dead, if you want to break the curse on your son, we need to find that book."

Mary and Cas looked surprised a Rowena.

"Wait a second, you can't break it?" Cas asked.

Rowena looked insulted and made a face at the angel. "Well of course I could, but witchcraft this complex would take time." Rowena turned to look at Dean, still watching _Scooby-Doo._ "More time than Dean's got. He's already begun to forget himself, everyone he's ever known, ever loved." She turned back to Mary, as Dean turned to watch them, "Even you. Soon he'll forget how to speak, how to swallow and then…Dean Winchester is going to die."

Dean made a concerned face. "Sucks for that guy."

They all turned to look at Dean. Dean shook his head and said, "Huh."

Everybody turned to look at each other with growing looks of concern on their faces.

Just then there was a frantic knocking on the door, "Guys?!" Adam's voice called out, "Guys, are you in there?!"

"Something's happened!" Emma screamed.

Amaryllis ran to the door and threw it opened, revealing a beaten, battered and bloody trio of Adam, Emma and Ida Marie.

"What happened?" Mary demanded as the burst in.

"We were attacked." Emma began, "Ran us off the road." She breathed heavily before finishing, "They took Henry and Lennie."

Meanwhile, Caterina and Boyd had found them way to the woods where the others had found Gideon's body. They were both distraught at finding him, Catarina seemingly more upset and angry than Boyd.

"Oh, hunters!" The witch screamed in anguish at the top of her lungs, then she marched back the way they had come.

Lennie had her back to Henry as he tried to chew her bindings off. They had to work fast because who knew how long they had until the Loughlins came back.

Suddenly the door was thrown opened and Cat grabbed Lennie by her hair pulling her from the car, eliciting screamed from the girl and shouts from Henry, who went from trying to reason with them to threatening in a manner of seconds.

"No, No!" Lennie screamed, struggling to get away as she was dragged up the trail, "Let me go!"

"Oh, shut up!" Cat groaned, before stopping in front of Gideon's body. Lennie screamed, closing her eyes.

"Look at him!" Cat ordered, "Look at him!"

Lennie did, tears streaming down her face.

"You did this!" Cat seethed, "If you hadn't of run off those hunters wouldn't have been here and neither would we and- "She paused for a minute, trying to get herself under control, "And that is why, you and your friend are going to help us get him back."


	87. The Keeper of The Bones

In her search to figure out the meaning of Curtis' poem, Waverly had found her way back to Shorty's _._ Her partner in this endeavor, however was not being much help.

"Your uncle's last wish was to go to the bar?" Champ asked from behind the bar, "What, did he want you to pour some out for his homies?"

Waverly ignored him, walking around the saloon, reading the poem aloud, "Every day I sit. My beautiful mug in front. There is but one tune." She came to a chair at the corner of the bar and it hit her. "Here." She declared tracing a small metal plac on the back of the chair, "Look, he sat here. Every day."

"Yeah, but what about a 'beautiful mug'?" Champ questioned, chewing on something, "Old dude drank whiskey. From a glass."

"Yeah…" Waverly admitted quietly, then tried to figure out the meaning, "Mug…Mug…." She looked up and found herself staring into an old mirror above the bar, then she realized what he meant. "My beautiful mug."

Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna with Charlie and tow now, were back at the Tate farm, retracing their steps. There was mooing in the distance.

"Alright, he was running that way." Sam said, leading them in that direction, "It's an open field. So, we would've seen him running for miles. Odd."

They arrived at the gate. "And this is where you shot him?" Charlie asked.

They followed a set off tracks pasted the gate until Sam stopped, saying "Look." However, the girls had already noticed the door of some sort of cellar, covered in snow. Sam pulled out his gun and placed his hand one the corner, groaning as he tried to lift it.

"Yes, OK." Wynonna whispered, taking the other corner while Charlie took the middle.

The lifted the door, emitting a rancid odder from inside the cellar, causing Wynonna to cough. When Sam positioned the post to hold the door up, they stared down the long tunnel. "Ok…" Sam whispered, about to descend down the stairs when Wynonna reached out to stop him. "Whoa, whoa." She protested, "Ladies first there, honey."

However, before either of them could go, Charlie started down the ladder. "You didn't say which lady." She called out.

Charlie landed in the cellar, quickly followed by Wynonna who, making out the shape of a lamp, went over and turned it on, revealing a fully furnished room. "Whoa, mummy." She said, before patting the back of a faded yellow, floral-designed chair, while the others looked around. Then Wynonna realized, she recognized the chair. "Or should I say, 'Mama.'"

It was at that point Sam found a human skeleton leaned over a barrel.

"Guys." Wynonna said urgently, "Mama Olive. The woman who owns the dinner? There's a picture on the wall of her sitting in this exact chair. What do you think she was doing down here? Hiding?"

That was when Sam found a chain connecting to a beam. "I don't think she had a choice."

Everyone's eyes followed the chain to an old-timey shackle.

Suddenly there was growling, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Somebody's mad we broke it." Wynonna whispered.

"Just don't get eaten." Sam instructed.

"Bite me." Wynonna quipped, walking to the ladder.

"You might want to choose a different phrase." Charlie whispered.

Wynonna looked and saw some dressed in the same cowboy get-up the Revenant she had killed was in.

"Don't!" A soft voice said, as Wynonna jumped on the later, climbing as fast as she could.

Back at the bar, Waverly was pacing trying to figure out the next part of the poem. "Tune…. Tune…. Did he have a favorite drinking song or something?"

"Shit, with his voice?" Champ responded from his spot at the pool table, "Like a bunch of drunk ferrets gangbanging." He proceeded to make ferrets sound, before tapping the white ball, sending it and a red ball across the table.

Waverly sighed, then remembered something from her childhood. "When I was little, he uses to sing to me at bedtime." She laughed as she recalled, "I use to dance around like…like an idiot. Gus would be yelling at us to like 'Shut the Hell up.'" She laughed again before sitting down in his chair, singing to herself, _"All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel. The money thought it was all in fun…"_ Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the piano through the mirror, then she turned around to look at it. She got up walking to the piano, singing softly to herself, " _All in fun…"_ She played a few notes, singing, _"Pop goes the weasel."_

Suddenly there was a bang as a compartment opened revealing a box, eliciting a gasp from Waverly.

"If you aren't the smartest thing on two amazing legs…" Camp declared, hurrying over to her if she pulled out the box.

"Oh, my…" Waverly mused, sitting the box on the piano.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Champ continued, giving Waverly no personal place, "I hope it's a million dollars. We could open a little bar in, um, Buenos Aires." He produced "Aires" wrong. "Huh? I've always wanted that for us."

"Ew!" Waverly exclaimed, flipping back on old piece of cloth, revealing faded bone, "Oh, my God." She picked the item up, revealing a human skull, its color dulled with age, "Oh, my God. It's a real dead guy." She noticed something in the skull's mouth. She removed it, finding a folded-up piece of paper. She unfolded it, and found a note from Curtis, which she read aloud, "Waverly, darling, you are now the Keeper of the Bones. Guard this and tell no one but the Blacksmith." She broke out in a smile as she finished, "You're the only one I can trust. Love, Uncle Curtis."

Champ, however, was less than impressed. "I can't believe Wynonna got the Harley."

Waverly, on the other hand, was filled with warm feeling as she put the skull back in the box, "He always said I was meant for bigger things. "She put it in her hands and walked off, "Paid for every one of my online courses. Dead languages, offbeat history. God, it use to drive Gus nuts." She sat the skull box on the bar, "But he believed in me." As Champ wrapped his arms around her waist, Waverly finished, "I can't think of a better gift, the Keeper of the Bones."

Then Champ being, well, Champ had to go and ruin the moment. "You know, you'll always be the keeper of my boner."

It was then Waverly realized, something was seriously wrong here.

"Huh?" Champ said, oblivious to wheels turning in Waverly's mind, "Come on, let's shut that brain off for a little while."

"No!" Waverly exclaimed, "I don't want to shut my brain off! OK? And I don't want to be a barmaid in Buenos Aires. "As Champ sat on the bar, she continued, "And it turns out that a boner and a pick-up aren't the whole enchilada. No. We're done." After a moment to process what she said, Waverly continued, "Yeah, we're done, Champ. And I've got work to do."

With that revelation, she took the skull box from a for once speechless Champ, and walked off, filled with a new purpose.

First thing she needed to do was find the Blacksmith.

Meanwhile, a three-human one Revenant parade of the one that at least looked the one Wynonna had shot, Wynonna herself, Sam and Charlie were running towards the woods.

"Guys, hurry up!" Wynonna shouted, "You OK?!"

"We're fine!" Sam called out to her, "We're right behind you!"  
Suddenly Sam heard roaring as she was charged from the side before anyone could react, being carried off in the wood by an incredibly strong being.

"Sam!" Charlie shouted in horror, running to her friend's aid.

However, Wynonna was too zoned in to notice, tackling the Revenant. "No, you don't!" Wynonna said, struggling on the ground, "I saw you get sucked into the oblivion." She pined the Revenant to the ground, or at least tried to, saying, "That happened, right?"

The Revenant got the upper hand, pushing Wynonna to ground as the Revenant got up, then grabbing Wynonna and throwing her to the ground again. Wynonna got up only to find herself pinned against the tree, "Did you get thinner?" As the fight continued, going over the Revenant she continued, "Don't' tell me you're a bulimic cannibal."

Going to ground again Wynonna decided she had, had enough. "No!" She groaned, getting up and finally getting the upper hand. "Break the shoulder!" She quoted pinning the Revenant against the trees. She then removed the hat and banana revealing a very familiar, femaleface.

"Hetty?" Wynonna asked.

Hetty didn't responded, just breathed raggedly.

"Who the Hell did I shoot?" Wynonna demanded.

"Herman." Hetty answered in-between ragged breaths, "He's my brother. But I didn't have anything to do with it. I swear."

"Eating 20 people?" Wynonna responded, tightening her grip, "What does Mama Olive think? What did you do to her?"

Suddenly there was more growling, which Hetty turned to look at it. "It's Mama." She declared, her voice getting lower and taking on Revenant traits, "She got him." As she turned to Wynonna the horrified girl put on her human guise again, "I'm sorry."

"Got who?" Wynonna asked.

"She's hungry." Hetty responded, "Starving."

"Mama Olive is the cannibal?!" Wynonna balked.

"Yeah." Hetty confirmed.

"Sam!" Wynonna called out urgently, and that was when she realized she was alone, "Sam? Charlie?" She looked around, starting to feel a flicker of panic, "Sam? Sam!"

Just then a figured burst back through the woods and Charlie fell to the ground.

Wynonna rushed over to her, and found her scrapped, but alive, "Charlie, where's Sam?"

"Something…took…" Charlie got out as Wynonna got her up, "Tried to…stop her…couldn't…"

Wynonna screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sam!"


	88. In Theory

"What do you mean they took them?" Mary asked.

"I mean they pull them out of the car and took them away while we were in various states of unconsciousness!" Emma explained.

"Okay, did you get a good look at the car, at the people?" Mary replied calmly, but urgently.

"No." Emma admitted, "I was in the back and didn't have a good look at them."

"Okay," Mary responded, "Who was up front?"

Adam gave Mary a description of everything he saw.

"Okay, so at least we know they're alive for now." Mary said slowly, "So for now we act like they're. That means this also doubles as a rescue mission."

"And who are we rescuing again?" Dean spoke up, "Is it this Dean Winchester guy? The dying one?"

"What do you mean dying?" Emma demanded, alarmed even more than she already was.

While Mary took Emma into Amaryllis bedroom to explain what was going on with her father, Cas sat Dean down and told him his life story.

Dean sat them in silence for a while, both of them worried about the spells progression, then Dean said, "So after everything…that's it. This is what nails me."

"No." Cas said firmly, "No, no, Dean, I-It…" Cas took a deep breath, "It's not gonna happen, okay?"

Dean turned to Cas, starting to look scared at what was happening. "Well, you just told me my whole life story. And I gotta be honest, man, I…I can feel it, slipping out of my head. I mean ganking monsters is one thing. But this…" Dean covered his face with his hand.

"You know, uh, we're gonna, um…We'll figure it." Cas tried to assure him, "All right? We will?"

Everyone looked upset, including Mary and Emma who had just come into the room. Cas stood up and Emma sat down next to her father and hugged him while Mary and Cas went to the kitchen area where Rowena was waiting for them. She stood up when they entered. "How are they?"

Mary gave Rowena a hard stare and walked past her saying, "Like you care."

Rowena actually looked offended. "Oh."

Mary and Cas sat down at the table, Cas rubbing his forehead while Mary ran her hands through her hair. Seeing Dean die was one thing, but actually seeing him become not him, it might actually be worst.

That was when the others poured into the room, first Adam, then Amaryllis and Ida Marie in quick succession.

"Listen, Daddy, I'm gonna check on the others, okay?" Emma said gently.

"Okay, Em-Em- "Dean seemed to be searching for his words.

"Emma." The girl told him soberly.

"I'm sorry." Dean replied, his voice cracking.

"It's alright." Emma said softly as she got up and went to the kitchen. Dean got up and went to the nearby bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

As Emma appeared in the doorway she wiped tears forming in her eyes. "So," She said, trying to appear more confident than she actually was, "What's the plan?"

In the bathroom, Dean splashed water on his face and looked intently at his reflection in the mirror. "Ahh." Dean began, unsure of what he was about to do, "My name is Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester is my brother. He's missing right now, but we're gonna find him. Adam is also my brother. Uh, Mary is my mother. And Cas-Cas is my best friend." He sighed and looked unsure about everything he just said, "And Emma is my-my-is my…"

Meanwhile, Rowena was staring in front of the others explaining what had to be done. "We need to find that grimoire."

They all looked up at Rowena, Cas shaking his head and Mary smiling angrily.

"Of course." Cas said, "Of course. That's your angle, isn't it?"

Rowena looked at the angel as if she didn't know what he meant. "Oh?"

"Oh, come on, Rowena." Mary responded, "A powerful spell book shows up and all of a sudden, you're here to help? I know I haven't known you that long, but Altruism doesn't seem to be your style."

Rowena looked resigned and gave her accusers a small smile. "True. Also, it never hurts to have a Winchester owe you one."

Back in the bathroom Dean was still staring intently in the mirror, "My name is Dean Wi-Winchester." He looked down as he realized he barely remembered his own name. He looked up again to try again. "My name-My name is…" The fear on his face was visible as he didn't remember his name." My…My name is-is…" He stared into them mirror completely disbelieving and lost.

Back in the kitchen Mary was on the phone with Bella, as they caught their first break in the last forty-eight hours. "Thanks Bella." She said over the phone, "No, you don't have to come down. We got it under control, but I'll call you when it's done, I promise." She hung up, the addressed the room, "Okay, Bella knew a guy, who knew a guy who was able to find the Loughlins' address. If the book is there, we'll find it."

Rowena smiled and started to follow Mary as she tried to group the troops. "Of course, you'll need me there to help- "The redhead began.

Mary walked pasted her and held his hand up to her. "No, no, you're saying here with Dean."

Rowena was quite upset by what Mary said. "I most certainly am not."

Mary turned to face her. "Well, he can't come with us, and I'm not leaving him alone. And I obviously don't trust you."

"Well, obviously." Rowena responded indigently.

Amaryllis raised her hand.

"Yes, Amaryllis?" Mary acknowledged her.

"But you trust her to leave alone with your son who has curse-induced Altizmers?" The officer questioned.

"They won't be alone." Mary replied, "You and Emma will be there."  
"What?!" Both females balked at the same time.

"Mary, I get that I'm not a hunter." Amaryllis began, "But I'm still a cop and I have been trained for situations like this. Maybe not the powerful, phyco-witch family part, but I've been trained to deal with hostage situations. And that's something you might need out there."

Seeing her point, Mary relented. "Alright, you can come."  
"Seriously?" Emma protested.

"Emma, do you really want your father alone with the wicked witch of Highlands in his state?" Mary reasoned, hopping framing it that would make her agree to stay.

"Alright." Emma agreed, "But I should have a gun in case I need it."

"Wicked witch of the- "Rowena began, then suddenly calmed down, smiling at Mary, "The Black Grimoire's written in ancient Druid. How do you propose to find the proper spell without me there to- "?

Mary cut her off. "Well, we know at least three Loughlins survived, right? Well, two if don't count the one Dean killed."

"That was just a rumor." Rowena countered.

"A rumor didn't strike a bargain with Lennie's father." Cas pointed out.

"Or kidnap her and Henry." Ida Marie added in.

"Alright." Rowena conceded, "So you expect one of them to—to what? Translate their super-secret family spell book for you? You just killed their brother. They'd sooner use your skin as an outfit."

Mary nodded her head but pulled out her gun to show an unimpressed Rowena. "They can try." The she waved her hand saying, "Now everyone-move out!"

As the small army poured out of the house Rowena rolled her eyes.

Back in the bathroom Dean was still steering in fear at his reflection, "My…My…I don't know."

The next hour or so was awkward and unpleasant. Dean kept trying to wonder off and forgot what was going on, forcing both females to remind him of the basics. Rowena was trying to put together a spell which Emma peppered her with a thousand questions about it, and double checking each ingredient, partly because she was actually suspicious, partly to distract herself from the situation at hand. When there was no more to investigate the teenager found it harder and harder to keep it together. After some time, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While Emma composed herself-and yes, that was what Rowena was sure the girl was actually doing in there, Dean was standing restlessly inside of a circle while Rowena tried to gather things for the spell, trying being the operative word as Dean kept moving things around, something Rowena was getting annoyed with.

"Stop touching everything." Rowena ordered before taking a small bottle from him.

"Sorry." Dean responded.

Dean spun around in a circle and when he faced the table again, he grabbed the same bottle. Rowena grabbed it back from him again then handed him a voodoo doll, complete with pins. "Ugh. Here. Play with this and I'll tell you a story." She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Dean left with no other options.

Dean took the doll and turned away from her. "Okay."

Rowena continued what she was doing while talking to Dean, who was playing with the doll. "Once, a beautiful witch was, again, run out of her homeland by those pompous, self-righteous, murderous hooligans. You know them as the British Men of Letters."

Dean looked over at her and nodded slightly before turning back to the doll. "Hmm."

"She sought refuge with a family of witches." Rowena went on, "All she wanted was a roof over her head and a safe place to hone her magic. Yet they threw her out like…like she was common trash. Said she wasn't up to snuff."

Dean turned to look at Rowena again. "Oh, these witches sound like dicks. I think you got plenty of snuff."

Rowena seemed surprised by his statement and laughed. "You can really remember nothing, can you? What a gift to recall the things you've done." She looked away from Dean back to the table with her things on it.

Dean looked back over to her. "What have I done?"

She stopped and looked back up at Dean. "Oh, you're a killer, Dean Winchester."

Dean seemed unsure about this information.

Meanwhile, the others had found the Loughins ridiculously large house, skulking around the side. On the front lawn was an SUV, with a group of several people dressed like servants around it. A man was drinking something when Mary came up behind him, gun cocked. The man raised his hands.

"Who's inside?" Mary demanded.

Meanwhile, in one of the uppers rooms of the house, Caterina was putting a jar of paint in front of Lennie. "Here." She said, tersely, "Draw."

"No." Lennie responded, shaking her head, "I won't. I won't do it. You can't make me." Suddenly the girl felt a sharp severe pain rip through her body, causing her to scream, and at the same time she was suddenly pinned to the table.

"We own you, little girl!" Caterina seethed, grabbing Lennie by her hair again, "We can make you do whatever we want!"

"Leave her alone!" Henry shouted from the chair he was bound to, "You want to switch our souls, you do it yourself!"

That only managed to get the witch's wrath turned on him. "What is with you and this psychotic need to be her knight in shining armor?!" She demanded, grabbing him the shoulders, "If you would've just kept your nose out of something you didn't understand, neither of you would be in this situation right now!"

"Cat." Boyd called out, pulling her sister off of Henry, "You need to calm down."

"Boyd, you promised." Catarina reminded him, starting to look miserable, "Without Gideon, we're not a family."

"I know, and we're going to get him back." Boyd soothed, "Just stay clam for a little while longer."

Suddenly they all heard a commotion from downstairs.

"You go see what that was." Boyd ordered, "I'll deal with the glyphs."

Back at Amaryllis' place, Dean was looking confusedly at Rowena. "Wait, I…I kill people?"

"Scores." Rowena answered, then seeing the look on his face added, "But…but…though you may be a stubborn pain in the arse, with the manners of a Neanderthal and the dinning habits of a toddler, everything you've done, you've done…" She stopped and made a disgusted face behind Dean's back, "For the greater good." She thought she was going to throw up, just for saying the words.

Dean didn't seem impressed by this. "Oh, and that's supposed to make it okay?"

Rowena scoffed and turned away. "I wouldn't know. You help those other than yourself." She walked behind Dean and stood behind him. Dean still looked unsure. "But me, I've done horrible things, and I told myself it was fine. It was the price of power. And power's what matter, right?" Rowena looked as though she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. "Then I met God and his sister."

Dean gave her a 'you met who' disbelieving look.

Rowena didn't notice the look, continuing, "The two most powerful beings in the universe, wasting it on squabbling with each other. I though, if—if they can't be happy, or at least satisfied, how can there be any hope for me." She looked to Dean as if she was hoping for an answer.

Dean looked baffled as to what she wanted him to say. "Why are you telling me this?"

Rowena smiled at him. "Because I know you won't remember." She taped her finger on his noise then walked to the table as her cellphone rang. She picked it up, answering, "You're in?"

Mary was leading the band quietly through the door, the phone on speaker as she whispered, "Sshh. Yeah, we're in. All right. As soon as we get the translation, you cast the spell."

Rowena nodded and Dean was leaning on the table listening to the conversation. It was at that point Emma finally stepped out of the bathroom. "Is she in?"

Rowena nodded again as the teenager came closer.

Mary put the phone in her pocket and they began to head up the stairway, when suddenly a blonde woman appeared at the top of the stairway, her face contorting into a look of anger when she saw them. "You."

Mary raised her gun. "This gun is full of witch-killing bullets." She informed the woman, "So are all of the others, so just give us Henry and Lennie, and tell us how to break the memory spell, and nobody has to get hurt."

Dean, Rowena, and Emma were still listening back at the motel.

"Or I could do this." The woman began, then shouted, " _Abi!"_

Suddenly they flew through the air, hitting various spots of the room, Cas and Amaryllis actually cracking the stair well before the cop rolled down the stairs.

Rowena, Dean and Emma were still listening through the phone. Emma opened her mouth to inquire if everyone was okay, but Rowena covered her mouth before she could give them away.

"Or this." The woman continued, " _Age nunc intellectum. Age nunc intellectum atque voluntatem_ _omnem meam…."_

As she chanted, a flock of blue butterflies flew out from the room from which the woman came and suddenly a high-pitched voice rang out, causing the group to stop trying to regroup and cover their ears.

The woman looked satisfied and laughed to herself as the others screamed or groaned in pain.

Both Dean and Emma grew concerned hearing what was going on over the phone. "Guys?" Emma called out.

"Aah!" Mary screamed, managing to get a shot off.

That was when the phone went out.

"Alright." Rowena said, picking up her phone and walking away from the table. "Emma, gather up your father, we need to get to that house, now."


	89. The Family That Slays Together

Waverly stood, the box with the skull in it in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, great trepidation filling her as the door of the Blacksmith's forge opened. "You did see the 'No Trespassing' sign, didn't you?" The magical smith asked.

"Uh, I was wondering, um…" Waverly began nervously, "I need to talk with you."

"And you think an eight-dollar bottle of pinot's going to make me listen?" The Blacksmith questioned.

"Hell, no." Waverly answered, "No, the wine's mostly for me. My favorite uncle in the world just left me this." She turned the box to reveal the skull inside.

"Curtis McCreedy." The Blacksmith declared, "I shoulda known." She turned around, motioning for Waverly to join her, "Hurry up."

Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie were taking Hetty back up to the cellar at gun point. "Move your ass." Wynonna ordered, "You better not be lying."

"She'd take him to her cellar." Hetty repeated, "I swear. I never liked you, you know."

"I have a gun at your back, you idiot!" Wynonna reminded her.

"I'll make you a deal." Hetty continued, "Take Mama. She is a cold, hard harpy."

"Thought I had a bad childhood." Wynonna and Charlie said simultaneously, then crouched down, digging the snow.

"Sam!" Wynonna called out.

"Sam!" Charlie repeated as the brunette across from her banged on the door.

"Hermie made sure that no one would ever be heard." Hetty informed him.

Wynonna groaned, getting to her feet again. "Charlie, get up." She ordered, aiming her gun at the door.

Charlie did, and Wynonna fired at the door several times, then asked Hetty, "Where's the key?"

Meanwhile, the Blacksmith had a fire going in her forge, and had Waverly at a table, on hand on the skull. "I ask the Earth to give up its ash." She began, "I ask the air to silence its name." She dipped her hand in some water then dripped the water on Waverly's hand that was one the skull, saying, "I ask the water, to cleanse this girl." She then warmed a poker in her forge, "I ask the fire…to loosen its hold." She then held it over Waverly hand. Waverly closed her eyes as she felt the heat on her skin, fearing the hot metal would make contact. However, the Blacksmith put the poker away, saying, "Free from your theaters, purified by the elements, Waverly Earp, you are now open to receive this fragment of a man into your life. Do you accept?"

"I do." Waverly said, then realizing what that sounded like, opened her eyes, leaned over and whispered, "Wait. Did I just marry a skull?" She had just broken up with one guy, she didn't want to marry anyone just yet. Especially if they were dead.

The Blacksmith ignored her, continuing the spell. "You are connected, you are as one. The Keeper of the Bones," A male's voice suddenly echoed her words, "And the Stone Witch's son." She gasped and she pushed away from the skull, "OK, what have I done? When I bonded Curtis to the skull, I didn't know whose it was. It never told me."

"What?" Waverly asked, no clue what was happening.

The Blacksmith paid her no heed, starting to panic and turning every which-way around the room. "She's going to be coming for me. I need protection. I need to find some salt."

"What?" Waverly repeated, alarms raised as she knew salt usually meant nothing good, "Who's coming? Am I in danger?"

"Of course, you are." The Blacksmith responded, gesturing with both hands to the skull, "That is what it means to be blessed. Your poor sweet girl, what was Curtis thinking?"

Meanwhile, Sam was coming to, his eyes slowly opening and found himself back in the cellar. "Wynonna!" He called out, sitting up.

"She can't hear you." A low female voice said behind him.

On his feet now, Sam turned around and saw a feral version of the woman from the photo at the diner standing before them, looking at him with malicious gleamed. "Say your prayers sweetheart."

Sam went for his gun, only to find it gone.

"I got a hollow place in my belly that needs to be fed." Then she charged at Sam, growling, but he jumped out of the way.

Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie lead Hetty back into the house at gun point. "Hurry up." Wynonna ordered.

"I'm trying." Hetty insisted, walking over to the selves.

Wynonna got into Hetty's face, threatening, "If you know where they are and you're not telling us…"

"I swear I don't." Hetty intreated, looking through the selves, "Look. I need you to understand. See, we didn't have a daddy. Mama had some money, but she put it all into an old hotel and restaurant. Back then, if food didn't have maggots in it, they practically gave it a Michelin Star."

Starting to get grossed out, Wynonna ordered, "Okay, no more food talk."

Meanwhile, Sam was backed into a corner, trying to reason with the ravenous Reverent. "Ms. Olive, you don't have to live like this. We could take you somewhere where people could understand what you are."

"You think I'm some fragile old lady?" Mama Olive sneered, rounding Sam, "Back then, you lived and died by what the seasons gave you." She roared, charging Sam again, but once again Sam barely dogged her.

Meanwhile, as Hetty continued to search, she also continued to tell the tale of how they got here. "Winter fell. A year of blizzards worse than anybody had ever seen. Livestock died, deer vanished, the root cellar got empty months before spring."

"So, what, did you eat the hotel guests?" Wynonna quipped.

Hetty was silent, looking down.

"You did!" Wynonna said in a disgusted voice.

"Damn right I did and I'd do it again." Mama Olive exclaimed, back in the cellar area, throwing a metal chair to the floor with a _clang._ "Loved it."

"You loved the taste?" Sam guessed from him spot behind a barrel, hoping it would give some protection.

"Nothing else compared." Mama Olive confessed proudly.

Increasing the intensity of her search back at the house, Hetty continued, "Then one day, a certain Marshall comes to town, investigating some missing people."

"Great-great-granddaddy Wyatt Earp." Wynonna declared. Was he the _only_ Marshall in the country or something?

Leaned over, Hetty continued, "Herman was all, 'We gotta protract Mama.' Such a suck-up."

Mama Olive, however, remembered things slightly differently in that detail. "He was a good boy. He fought for his Mama." She slapped the top of the barrel, startling Sam.

"Ah!" Sam yelped in spite of himself, "And Hetty?" He assumed the waitress from the dinner was a Revenant as well.

"She was useless." Mama Olive seethed, copying every move Sam made, "Born that way."

"Me?" Hetty continued, moving to the other side of the room, where there was a white metal cabinet "I just got caught in the crossfire and became this. I didn't choose it and it's not fair."

"Believe me, I get that." Wynonna admitted, beginning to search herself from the side of the room where she was standing. Charlie beginning to work as well.

"I just want to live like a girl." Hetty lamented, "Buy lip-gloss, wear flirty skirts…"

"Did you find the keys?!" Wynonna demanded.

"Girls don't have them chances that boys have." Mama Olive raged, still moving back and forth, trying to find a way to get at Sam, "I learned that the hard way. I didn't want Hetty to go through that."

"Mama dressed me like a boy and then like a man." Hetty continued.

"She looked like Herman." Mama Olive said, backing up to the couch, "Very much like twins."

"Couldn't tell us apart." Hetty said, not noticing that Wynonna, who was putting things together in her head, walking back over to her. Not at least until Wynonna had her by the hair, "Ow!"

Wynonna pulled down Hetty's bandana, revealing an outline where a tattoo use to be. "Right down to the Goddamn tattoo."

Wynonna let her go and Hetty owned up to it. "Laser removal. Greatest invention of the 20th century. Ha!" She pulled out the keys from the cabinet, "Got 'em." Then she handed them to Wynonna.

Meanwhile, Mama Olive doubled over in pain. "Ah!" She screamed, "Oh, the hunger! Herman! He was such a good boy! He always brought his Mama dinner."

Sam was now out from behind the barrel, but his back was still at the wall, his arms outstretched to put some distance between him and the cannibalistic woman. "He won't be bringing you anything anymore. He can't help you. But I can, okay?"

Mama, however, still had other ideas. "You are going to be delicious." She declared before roaring, stretching her mouth to unnatural portions as she did so, charging Sam.

Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie were marching Hetty back along the snowy ground. "Your friend is already dead." Hetty warned them as they all crouched down and Wynonna began to unlock the cellar door, "She's eaten, and she's stronger now. If you open this door, I don't know what she'll do."

Wynonna was having none of that. "Shut up and help me."

Getting a nasty surprise when she bit into Sam, Mama Olive backed up into the corner defensively. "There's something…Something wrong with you. You're spoiled!"

"Yeah!" Sam responded, grabbing his coat off the floor, "I'm an acquired taste."

Just the three women raised the trap door. "Sam?" Both Wynonna and Charlie called down the Wynonna added, "Please don't be eaten!"

"I second that!" Charlie added.

"I'm okay!" Sam called up.

"Can you get the ladder up?" Wynonna asked.

He looked around, then called up, "I'm not that, OK."

"You can't be get both me and Mama." Hetty informed them.

"Yeah, I like to think big." Wynonna replied, then called down to Sam, "Toss me the cuffs!"

Sam searched his jacket pocket, found them, calling up, "OK" then tossed them up to Wynonna who caught them. "Charlie, watch her while I go get our boy."

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Charlie responded.

"I'll be fine." Wynonna assured her.

"You know, everyone's right about you." Hetty seethed, "You are a bitch."

"Yeah." Wynonna agreed, "A bitch with some Hella sexy moves." Then she leapt into the cellar, gracefully landing on her feet, one hand on the ground.

"Oh, that is sexy." Charlie breathed from above, "Seriously, if she wasn't already taken- "

In the background Mama Olive growled.

"Cool." Wynonna commented on her move, before turning around, her gun trained on the old woman.

"She was the one who wanted to kill your daddy." Mama Olive growled, "And now I'm gonna killed you." Then she charged Wynonna, but Wynonna fired before Mama Olive could even get close, and the old woman roared as she was sucked down into the orange fire.

That done, Wynonna turned to Sam. "You OK?"

Before Sam could answer, there was the sound of crashing, Charlie shouting and shot being fired. They both and turned to find Hetty had escaped, with a shock Wynonna announcing, "Holy shit she took the door."


	90. Guns And Dolls

Deans eyes slowly opened and found himself in the passenger side of car he didn't recognized, but he liked it. "Hmm?" He groggily looked around the car and noticed a note stuck to the windshield in front of him, and began to read aloud, "Your mother and a lot of other people were attacked by a witch. Your daughter insisted on coming with me so we found your stupid car and left you here. 'Stupid?'" Dean didn't think this car was stupid. Dean looked around the car and was about to open the door and get out. He saw another note on the passenger side window which he proceeded to read aloud, "Stay."

Back the Loughlin house, a battle had ensued between the two witches and the band of hunters, angels, and cops, bullets and spells flying.

Amaryllis fired, only for a beam of light to hit her, sending her into spasms. Ida Marie rushed over to her and starting reciting a counter spell. At least she _thought_ it was a counter spell, for all we know she could be making things worst.

At the same time, Mary and Adam had found relative safety behind a settee. "Any ideas?" Adam asked the older, more experienced huntress.

"Not really." Mary admitted, still firing anyway.

Meanwhile, Lennie had decided to take advantage of their captors' absence and cut Henry free with the knife that supposed to kill him.

"Come on," Henry said, grabbing her wrist, "Maybe we can sneak out the back- "

"No." Lennie responded, pulling away, "You need to go on your own."

"I'm not leaving you here." Henry insisted.

"You have to." Lennie replied, "I'm the one they want. If they have me, they'll leave you alone."

"No, they won't." Henry informed her, "I'm still the one they blame for their brother's death, they're not going to let that go."

"You're right." Lennie said, feigning acceptance, then before rushing out the doorway before Henry could stop her, shouting, " _Cadere!_ "

A flash of red light hit Caterina, and suddenly she fell down the stairs. Everything froze.

That was Rowena made her presence known. "Caterina Loughlin." She declared, walking towards the stairwell, Emma staying a distance back, "The years have not been kind."

Caterina seemed disgusted to see the new witch. "Who are you?"

"Rowena." The redheaded witch declared, thinking that was all she needed to recognized. Seriously, how many Rowenas could there be out there?

Caterina however, did not recognize the name.

Rowena was annoyed by that. "Rowena MacLeod?"

Cat seemed to recognize Rowena's full name. "Raggedy Anne."

"Excuse me?" Rowena responded.

Caterina got to her feet and descended down the stairs as she spoke. "I remember you-a rag doll all huddled up on our doorstep. I swore I could see the fleas nibbling away at whatever the Hell was left of that dirty little body of yours. "And still…. still, you thought you were worthy of our magic."

Rowena watched her come down the stairs. Caterina got to the bottom and stood, facing Rowena. Rowena turned to face Caterina and Caterina stepped closer to her, taunting her. "And when we disagreed…Oh…how you begged, how you threw yourself down and…and offered yourself to each of us."

Rowena closed her eyes, trying to contain her anger.

Catarina made a disgusted face at her. "Boyd almost took you up on it. But I told him, it would be cleaner with the pigs."

From their positions in the room, everyone exchanged uncomfortable, shocked looks.

"You know what they say?" Rowena responded.

"Hmm?" Caterina inquired.

"Nothing heals old wounds like opening fresh ones." Rowena declared.

"Hmm." Caterina repeated, still unimpressed.

Rowena pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and hurled magic at Caterina causing her to go flying into a mirror hanging behind her and breaking it. Glass shards littered the ground everywhere and Caterina exclaimed, "Oh!"

Meanwhile, back at the Impala, Dean looked again at the note saying _stay,_ took it out and decided to ignore it.

He got out and opened the trunk, where he found a note saying _Open Me._ He opened the hidden compartment in the trunk and found all the weapons, his gaze immediately falling on a very large gun. On the gun was a note saying _NO!_ He sighed and kept looking. He saw another note that said _witch-killing bullets_ and one last note that said, _This Gun._

Back in the foyer, Caterina, still on the floor, pinned Rowena to the wall. She started to get up, tauntingly singing, "I'm just a little girl, I'm Raggedy Ann. Oh, Raggedy Anne. Falling apart. "She got up off the floor." At the seams." Cat picked up a shard of glass and threw it at Rowena.

The shard landed very close to Rowena's face but she turned her head quickly. "Aah!"

Caterina looked disappointed that she missed. "I've never been very good at darks. Do over." She clasped her hands excitedly and began to sing again as she looked for another glass shard. "Just a little girl, Raggedy Ann. Oh, Raggedy Anne." She bent down and picked up another shard.

"No, don't!" Lennie screamed, running towards the witches, only to be grabbed by Boyd.

Caterina turned to face them. "Remind me why we bought her again?"

"We wanted to start taking students again." Boyd replied.

"Right." Caterina sighed, before pinning her and Henry against the wall as well. "We'll deal with them in a minute." Then she turned back to her shard, inspecting it. She was about to throw it when there was a sound of a gun firing, and she fell to the ground, dead.

Everybody turned in the direction of the shot and saw Mary, still hiding but with her gun raised.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ she took care of Rowena for us?" Cas commented.

"Hey!" Rowena snapped, "Just for that next time you _really_ need help-I'm working for the other side whoever they may be!"

"Well, at least she'd given fair warning." Emma commented.

"Emma, that was probably always going to happen anyway." Mary added.

"You bitch." Boyd seethed, outraged at his sister's death, flinging Mary across the room, "You're gonna pay for that."

However, before Boyd could get his revenge, Dean burst in, waving his gun. However, he was suddenly confused as who he was to shoot, pointing the gun every which-way.

"No, no, no." Emma exclaimed as the gun landed on her, then pointing to herself said, "Daughter. "She pointed to Boyd, "Witch."

Dean trusted her and shot Boyd, who went down.

The entire room let out a breath of relief. Dean looked quite proud of himself and gave the others a thumbs up.

"Good job, Dad." Emma said.

"Yeah, you did good, buddy." Amaryllis added.

That was when Lennie fell to her knees gasping for air, as Henry caught her.

"What's going on!" Mary demanded as they all ran up the stairs to them.

"I don't know." Henry answered urgently, "I think it has something to do with their claim on her."

"Oh, my God, did we just kill her?!" Adam interjected.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Rowena huffed as yellowish glow started to pulsate through the girl's body, "It's their claim on her breaking. "

Lennie started convulsing as the glowing intensified and then, suddenly it all stopped, her breathing becoming steady again.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I think so." Lennie replied, "I feel…weird, though. Like, lighter."

"Yes, that would be your freedom." Rowena snarked.

"Excuse me?" Mary responded at the same time Lennie asked, "What?"

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" Rowena balked, "When the Loughlins died she was either going to die, or the claim was going to disappear. Apparently, it's the later. Congratulations, your life is your own."

"I'm free?" Lennie asked in disbelief.

"You're free." Henry confirmed as the pair and embraced.

"Thank you!" Lennie exclaimed, then as she pulled back looked at the others, "Thank you all of you."

"No problem." Dean told her, "Ah, what did we do again?"


	91. Worth It

Hetty was trying to get back to the house, dragging the door behind her up the snowy landscape, grunting as she struggled with the weight.

Wynonna while still a few feet behind Hetty, was quickly catching up with her even at a marching pace. "You almost had me, Hetty. One Hell of a sob story."

Hetty gave up and turned to face Wynonna, panting. "It's all true."

"Except you left out the part about wanting my daddy dead." Wynonna replied, now all but certain she shot the wrong Tate.

"Each time an heir came of age, Mama would get ravenous and then murderous." Hetty explained desperately, "Killing Ward was the only way to stop her."

"So are the sixth." Wynonna declared.

Hetty's eyes turned red and her voice took on a demonic tone as she said, "This curse won't end until you end."

"Funny." Wynonna responded, leveling Peacemaker at the other woman, "I feel the exact came wat about you." Then she cocked the gun, saying, "Make your peace."

The side of Hetty's face began to burn before Wynonna shot her. She let out a low moan but didn't resist as she was pulled into the ground in an orange glow.

Just then Charlie and Sam came trudging up the way, Sam holding his arm, Charlie with a hand to the gash on her head, as Wynonna holstered Peacemaker. "Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Wynonna repeated.

Sam walked up to her and gave her a low five. "Good job."

"I know." Wynonna responded as Sam walked past her.

"OK, let's go get my gun." Sam said, already heading towards the house.

"Can't we just enjoy the moment for once?" Wynonna requested.

"Wynonna!" Sam called back.

Wynonna sighed, "Coming," walking off to join him.

"Go team Earp!" Charlie cheered walking beside the other woman, trying to throw her a bone.

"Thank you." Wynonna said, appreciating the effort.

When they got back to the homestead, they piled out of the car, finding Doc leaned up against the front of the porch."

 _Great._ Sam thought, _as if today wasn't bad enough._

"Doc. Now is not a good time- "Wynonna began.

"I assure you, all I need is a few minutes along with the Marshall." Doc replied.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Charlie interjected, as Sam had started looking pale and sweaty, and unlike her, had refused medical attention. Both women were worried that today had been too much for him.

"Guys, I'll be fine." Sam insisted, not wanting them making too big a fuss over him, and not wanting to look weak in front of Doc.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes and Doc, then turned to Sam. "If you need me, I'll be in the barn." She told him.

"Good to know." Sam replied, kissing her on the forehead before she headed off to the barn.

"And if you need me, I'll be inside." Charlie assured her friend, giving Doc the evil eye as she walked past him.

When the door shut, Doc said, "It is impressive thing, to inspire such loyalty in so many women."

"Just cut to the chase, Doc." Sam requested wearily, walking up to him, "I've had an extremely long day."

"Just so you know, my mission was for naught." Doc informed him.

"Yeah, you said you'd get something on Bobo." Sam reminded him, stopping at the door.

"I couldn't get close enough." Doc admitted, before Sam doubled over. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder and asked, "You okay, partner?"

Sam got to his feet again, then sighed before saying, "Our deal's off. I think it's time for you to leave, OK?"

Misinterpting the reason for Sam's current distressed, not responded, disgusted, "I see what is happening to you. The sweating. The skittery disposition. The stink of desperation for the drug. Whatever it may be."

Sam had just had about enough of Doc. "Get out of my way."

"I want C. C. Stone." Doc seethed.

"And I…" Sam began, "I want you gone. Leave Wynonna alone. You're gonna get her killed."

"Least I wouldn't be in withdrawal when I did." Doc accused.

"I know what you really are." Sam accused right back.

"Competition?" Doc mocked him.

"The enemy." Sam replied.

"Just so's we're clear then." Doc confirmed before walking off.

Later that night, Wynonna was in the barn, polishing her new motorcycle. She heard a bang and looked up, smiling when she saw Sam.

"Well, that's awfully optimistic." Sam observed.

Wynonna looked up and saw, yes, it was him, then went back to her work on the bike. "Sure, it's winter now, but a girl got to be ready. You never know when a clear stench of road and the right moment will come along."

"I see." Sam replied.

"Did Doc get what he wanted from you?" Wynonna asked, still working.

"Not exactly." Sam answered, lowering his hand from where it had been touching the ceiling.

"What did he want anyway?" Wynonna questioned.

"Some way to get to C. C. Stone." Sam answered honestly.

Wynonna froze for a moment. "As in Bobo's lawyer?"

"Yeah, apparently she has some connection to the woman who put him in the well." Sam explained, waling over to her, "And might actually be the woman who put him in the well. And what about you, Ms. Earp? Are you getting what you wanted?"

Wynonna paused for a good long while, then sighed. "Let's just say, when I do, it doesn't make me any happier."

Sam smiled ruefully. "In my experience, it never really works that way, making you happy, I mean. You have to find others ways of doing that."

Wynonna's eyes looked up at Sam. "I think I've already found one way."

Sam smiled. "Me, too. In fact, I can remember a glorious time, not so long ago, when I was very happy."

Wynonna smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty glorious for me, too. Maybe we could have another glorious time sometime- "

However, before Wynonna could finish, Sam doubled over again.

"Sam!" Wynonna exclaimed, jumping off the bike and coming to his aid, "Okay, let's get you inside."

When they got inside, Wynonna half-carried Sam over to the couch while Waverly came down stairs and Charlie came from the kitchen to see what was the matter. "What happened?" Waverly exclaimed, increasing her speed and bounding towards them.

"He nearly passed out in the barn." Wynonna explain, gently depositing him on the couch.

"It's fine." Sam insisted, "Really. I'm just…tired, that's all. Being nearly eaten by an old cannibal will do that to you."

"Yeah, why _didn't_ she eat you, anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Something about me being spoiled, she said." Sam replied.

Wynonna's eyes widened. "And you didn't think to tell us that?"

"Wy, I've tainted with demon blood, purified, and possessed by two different angels." Sam reminded them, "That's gotta affect my taste."

"Not to mention being gaslighted by Revenant." Waverly added.

"And dying who knows how many times." Charlie continued.

"That is true." Wynonna conferred.

"I think I have something that could help." Waverly said, taking out a small metal tin and handing it to Wynonna, "The Blacksmith said you asked for this? Said to rub it into his chest."

"Wynonna, I told you I was fine." Sam protested.

"Well, clearly you're not." Wynonna replied, leaning down and unbuttoning his shirt, "Waves, what were you doing at the Blacksmith's? I thought you were scared of her."

"Long story." Waverly answered, "Let's just say what Uncle Curtis left me bring a new meaning to the term strange inheritance."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Do we really need an audience for this?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Wynonna said, then turning to the other girls added, "You heard him. Go on, get."

Charlie and Waverly walked off back to what they were doing as Wynonna opened the tin.

"You know, I can do this myself." Sam informed her.

Wynonna however, put her hand in the green, foul-smelling pastes. "Uh, that reeks." She groaned before reaching out and putting handful on Sam's chest, "Don't worry, big guy, you're worth it."


	92. The Weight of What Was

The group was gathered in the foyer, watching the bright purple light at the top of the stairs, and while listening to Rowena saying a spell.

Rowena and Dean emerged from the room and started walking down the stairs. Emma stepped forward, looking up anxiously up at them. "Hey. Is that it? Is it done?"

"Who are these freaks?" Dean asked.

The others exchanged horrified looks when Dean didn't recognize them.

After a few moments Dean and Rowena chuckled.

"Look at their faces." Dean exclaimed, "Oh! It was better than Sam's when I ate all of his Halloween candy. Classic."

The others were not amused by Dean's joke in the slightest.

Mary shook her head and half-smiled. "Not funny."

Now that they had Dean fixed, they headed back to Amaryllis' to figure a few more things out.

As they watched Rowena walk to a yellow cab, Dean and Mary followed her. "I can't believe you called Rowena."

"I don't know that many witches." Mary responded, "Give me time to get more contacts."

Rowena was standing at the open door of the cab and turned to face the mother and son. "Now, should you experience any odd memories from when you were hexed, conversations, let me know?"

Dean stared at Rowena. "It's blank mostly. Really."

Rowena seemed satisfied with that answer, and got into the cab, closing the door. Mary went up to the open window of the cab. "Oh, just a second."

"If you want to than me, you can send me a wee gift basket." Rowena quipped.

Mary, however, had other things on her mind than gratitude. "The book."

Rowena stared at Mary for a moment, the sighed and reached over for the book and handed it to the blonde woman. "You're no fun."

"We owe you one." Mary relented, "Small one." She didn't want to give Rowena too much leeway.

The cab drove away and Mary tuck the book under her arm. Dean stepped in front of her as the others poured out the door. Castiel and Ida Marie going off to his truck, while Henry and Lennie walked up to Mary and Dean.

"So," Dean began, "What are you gonna do now, Lennie? Now that you can do anything, that is."

"Honestly, I don't know." Lennie admitted, "I was actually hoping that maybe I could stay with you all a couple of days until I figure things out?"

"Of course." Dean replied, "Any friend of Henry's is a friend of ours. Come on, let's get loaded up."

Suddenly, Amaryllis hugged him. "Take care of yourself."

"You too." Dean responded.

"All of your take care of each other." Amaryllis continued before embracing Lennie. Then she pulled back, holding the teen's hand as she said, "And in your case, while you're looking for yourself, remember, we can always use good cops."

Lennie gave her a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Shortly after that they were all on the road. The Impala was too crowded for anyone to dream of having a private conversation, still, after a while, Mary asked, "So how you holding up after the spell?"

"A bit tired." Dean answered, "You might have to drive for a bit."

"The weird thing was, at least from what I could tell, you actually looked happy most of the time." Adam commented.

"That's probably because I had the mental capcicity of a six-year-old." Dean quipped, "Look, I'm not gonna lie, losing the baggage was nice. Losing everything else, not so much."

Suddenly, Emma exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

All went to the back corner where Emma was, finding her deep into a certain gothic horror teen novel.

"That scene?" Mary asked.

"Depends, does that scene involve beating kids with horsewhips?" Emma responded, her face contorted in a painful look, as if it was her receiving the lashes.

"Horsewhips?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say she might have found the one family crazier than ours." Mary explained, then addressed Emma, "You know, if you want to stop, you can stop. No one's gonna force you to finish it."

Emma closed the book, setting it now. Curious as to what all the fuss was about, Lennie moved her hand to pick it up, but Emma quickly pulled it away. "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor." She said.

Meanwhile, in the truck, a less pleasant conversation was about to occur.

They drove in silence until Castiel spoke up, "Ida, Henry told me about what happened in the car before the-crash. How he brought up a certain-rite of passage in the British Men of Letters and you had rather bad reaction to it."

"Hmm?" Ida Marie responded, not wanting to have this conversation.

"He also told me what this rite of passage was." Cas continued, "Ida, did you- "

"You really shouldn't listen to Henry!" Ida Marie cut him up, "He doesn't know half of what he thinks he does. I mean, _we're_ dangerous? We're not the ones that produced Cuthbert Sinclair. Yes, we know about him and his- "

"Ida," Cas cut her off in turn, "You know you can tell me. Nothing you could say would change the way I feel about you."

 _There are some things._ Ida Maire thought. "Please don't tell the others. They wouldn't understand."

Despite his better judgement, Cas nodded.

"I was eleven when I started my training." Ida Marie began weakly, "My father-had tried to hide me, sending me off to boarding school, but eventually they found me. But I was still late starting and the other students in my class never let me forget I was a year older than everybody. Except for one boy, Davy Mathews, who was nice to me. Two years later, we're, well, you know- "

"He was your first love." Cas guessed, seeing where this was going.

"My only." Ida Marie told her, "And then, one day, we're called to the headmistress' office, and she locked us in there with a knife, and told us only one was coming out."

Suddenly Cas' blood ran cold. "Why?"

"Because we have to follow orders without question!" Ida Marie explained, tears forming in her eyes, "I didn't want to do it. I froze, and before I knew it Davy and put the knife in my hand and forcing it into his chest. He told to say that I did it and he… he…" Her next words were unintelligible through her sobbing. Suddenly she was back there, in that moment, screaming as the knife went repeated into his chest, until he fell to the ground, dead.

Suddenly Cas pulled the truck over to shoulder, unbuckled his seat belt, then hers, pulling Ida Marie into an embrace, saying, "Come here." As she sobbed into his shoulder, he whispered, "You poor child." How could they have forced children to kill other children? Better yet, how could her father send her there, knowing what would happen? Sure, Ida Marie said he had tried to keep her out of it, but he should have tried harder. A good father would have tried harder.

By the time they had got to Ida Marie's hotel, the physically and emotionally exhausted girl had cried herself to sleep, so Cas picked her up and carried her inside to the from desk. "Excuse me." He said to the man at the desk, "Can I have her room key?"

The man eyed the pair suspiciously, looking unsure of what to do.

Realizing what this might look like, Cas quickly said, "She's had a rough day. I really just don't want to wake her up. Look, I don't want to try anything funny, you can follow us up there if you don't believe me."

"Alright." The man conceded, then called over to a co-worker to tend to the desk while he was gone.

The desk man took them up to the second floor, stopping at a door in the middle of the hallway, opening it up. "If you're not out of them in five minutes, I'm coming in there." He warned.

"I promise I'll be brief." Cas replied, before walking in the room with the still-unconscious Englishwoman.

The room was rather nice, one of those with kitchen area, living room and bed areas. _Apparently, the British Men of Letters are not want for funds._ Castiel thought, carrying Ida Marie past a coffee table on which sat a small cage, in which a tan-colored hamster was trying to climb up the bars, noticing in the new presence in the larger room.

He walked into the bed room, where as the name of the room would imply, sat a bed covered with a mauve comforter and matching pillows. As Cas gently laid the down, down on the bed she started to stir, her eyes fluttering open. "Cas?" She asked, her voice still laced with sleep, "W-Where are we?"

"Your hotel." Cas answered, "I didn't want to wake you up, so the desk man unlocked the door for me. But he only gave me five minutes so I have to go. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Ida Maire answered, but her voice was somewhat shaky, "B-But thank you for your concern."

"If you need anything, call me." Cas told her.

"I will, I promise." Ida Marie responded, "See you later."

"You, too." Castiel said, before walking out.

When Cas exited the room, he was surprised to find the desk man gone, and in his place, a man, roughly the same age as Dean, dressed in a black-and-white suit with a red tie, a baggage around his right hand, and an almost predatory gleam in his dark eyes.

"Um, can I help you?" Cas asked.

"You could tell me what you were doing in my daughter's room." The man replied.

Suddenly, Cas' blood went cold again. "You're Ida Marie's father?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." The man replied.

"I'm a friend of the Winchesters." Castiel answered in an even voice, resisting the sudden urge to rip the man's head off. Here was the man who had scatficed his daughter to a cult, now feigning concern for her. "She accompanied us to get Henry, and I just wanted to make sure she back alright."

Suddenly the door opened, and Ida Maire stared at her father, wide-eyed. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by, and I ran into your friend." Her father explained, "Care to introduce us?"

"Right." Ida Marie said, clearly nervous, "Castiel, this is my father, dad this is Castiel, the Winchester's…angel friend."

"Yes, I know who he is." Her father replied, "You know, we have developed many different ways of dispatching your kind…"

"Why don't you come in." Ida Maire quickly cut him off, ushering the man inside.

"Ida…" Cas began clearly concerned.

"I'll be fine." Ida Marie insisted, quickly closing the door. Once she had, she turned to her father. "Was that really necessary?"

"Cavorting with angels?" Ketch responded, not paying her question any heed, "What the bloody Hell was that-thing doing in your room?"

"Nothing!" Ida Marie insisted, "I fell asleep on the way back, he just brought up, that's all!"

"You mean you were asleep with him in here?" Ketch asked.

"It wasn't like that." Ida Marie said, seeing where this was going, "I swear, nothing happened. He was being kind, that's all. We haven't even been back that long."

"Well, just be more careful in the future." Ketch told her, "He may seem cute, but remember he's a killing machine."

"I will." Ida Marie confirmed, then, desperately trying to change the subject, said, "Are you alright? You're limping."

"Yes, just an assignment gone wrong." Ketch answered, "Bear traps are not to be toyed with. Though I could use a fresh banagage for the hand."

Ida Marie handed him a first age kit, and he undid the cloth around his hand, revealing a rather unusual bite mark. "Is that a human bite mark?"

"It is none of your concern." Ketch quipped.

Ida Maire was quiet for a moment, recent events playing in her head. "Dad, Henry said some-things about the break between the American and British Men of Letters. He says that-that they cut ties with us before the massacre. C-could that be true?"

Ketch rolled his eyes, saying, "Dear, God, it's like your eight again. What's next, are you going to start asking about your mother?"

Ida Marie started a staring contest with her boots. "Sorry."

Meanwhile, the others pulled up to bunker in the Impala, to find Bella and Andy waiting for them.

"Hey," Dean said, stepping out of the car, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were alright." Bella replied, hurrying up to him.

"I'm fine." Dean assured her," They cured the spell. Hey, as long as you're here, why don't you guys come in for a bit?"

"Yeah, I actually think I'm gonna head back home, but if you want to stay you can Bella." Andy offered, winking at the others.

Mary and Emma smirked to each other.

Bella eyed them all strangely then turned to Dean. "Yeah, sure."

That was how the pair wound up alone in the stacks of the bunker, discussing what happened over heated-up cups of coffee.

After a while Bella said, "Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Dean replied.

"What was it like?" Bella asked, almost wistfully, "Not having to remember all the things you've been through? All the—questionable things you've done?"

"Look, I won't lie." Dean began, "Maybe it was nice. Hell, probably. But it wasn't just the crap that got lost. I mean, it was everything. It was all of us, what I-we do, you know? All of it. So…that's what being happy looks like? I think I'll past."

Neither of them realized he was touching her hand.


	93. Thanksgiving Ambush

Sam was in the kitchen, staring at the raw bird carcass in front of him like was his enemy. _How hard can it be to cook one turkey?_ He though, looking at the directions again.

Of course, the battle ensuing in the living room was more than a bit distraction.

"This is my house, I am the one doing the decorating!" Waverly insisted, taking the spaceship surrounded by fall leaves off the table, and putting a pumpkin painted red with gold poke-dots in its place, arranging matching decorative flowers.

"Is your name on the deed?" Charlie asked, trying take the centerpiece off and replace it with her own.

"No." Waverly admitted, stopping Charlie from removing the pumpkin, "But it's my family's house, which means I should be the one who gets to decorate and what do spaceships have to do with Thanksgiving anyhow?!"

"Because every year BBC does a Thanksgiving _Star Trek_ Marathon." Charlie reasoned.

"Well, what does _Star Trek_ have to do with Thanksgiving?" Waverly questioned.

"I don't know." Charlie admitted, "But I should be the one to do the decorating because I've been a Hunter longer and you're—basically the mascot."

Waverly just gapped for a moment then got out, "W-What does that have to do with anything?!" After a moment she added, "And I am not the mascot!" She turned towards the kitchen and said, "Sam, tell her I'm not the mascot!"

"She's not the mascot." Sam said in a distracted voice before turning around, "Look, can you two just come to some sort of compromise? I kind got my hands full with this turkey."

Seeing her friend's distressed, Charlie surrendered. "Alright, you deal with this while I help Sam take down the bird."

Charlie walked off into the kitchen and Waverly began adjusting her pumpkin.

Just then Wynonna descended down the stairs, one of Sam's flannel draped over her. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Ah, it's Thanksgiving, honey." Sam informed her.

"What's-giving?" Wynonna reasoned, "And since when do you call me honey?"

"You know, Native Americans save the pilgrims so they got along for a couple of days, had a big dinner, years later Lincoln decided to make it an official holiday?" Sam replied.

Wynonna didn't say anything for a moment. "Oh," She finally said, shrugging, "Oh, I usually just get wasted today. Hey, how much booze do we got?"

"Actually, Wynonna, this Thanksgiving might be a _little_ different." Sam said nervously. Suddenly he got the feeling he should have talked more with Wynonna about this first.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes. "Sam," She began, "What did you do?"

"I- "Sam began.

"It wasn't just Sam." Waverly cut him off, literally stepping between him and her sister, "While you were killing your liver, I usually spent Thanksgiving with Gus, and useully Curtis, and we usually invited Carol Anne."

"Carol Anne?" Wynonna repeated.

"Yeah," Waverly answered nervously, "You like Carol Anne, right?"

"Who's Carol Anne?" Charlie whispered.

" Their cusion." Sam whispered back.

"Of course, I do." Wynonna answered Waverly's question, "Everyone likes Carol Anne. She's like her generation's Waverly. But did you invite Joy-Anna too?"

"Joy-Anna?" Charlie asked.

"Joy-Anna, Carol Anne's daughter." Wynonna interjected, "God knows how someone as kind and sweet as Carol Anne could create someone as utterly bitchy as Joy-Anna. I mean, she was even a bitch to Waverly. She never called her by her name, just Aunt Michele's orphan Aunt Gus took in for some reason.'"

"Well, Joy-Anna's mellowed out a lot since you left." Waverly assured her, "It turns out a teen pregnancy is very humbling."

Wynonna was quiet for a minute. "Teen pregnancy?"

"Yeah, she got pregnant right after you left town." Waverly answered, "And then the father left town."

"Well, why didn't anyone call me?!" Wynonna demanded.

"Because we didn't think you were that into _Schadenfreude._ " Waverly reasoned.

"Well, you were wrong!" Wynonna exclaimed, walking towards her sister, "I would've had a whole freakin' Roman holiday off of this information!"

"Well, we have an actual holiday to prepare for, so, think maybe you could help in here?" Sam requested.

"Come on, Sam." Wynonna responded, "Isn't there just some way we can call this all off? "

"Ah, everybody's already coming." Sam replied, almost apologetically, "I don't think I can really put the Genie back in the bottle at this point."

Wynonna narrowed her eyes again. "And who exactly is everybody?"

"Well," Sam began, "There's Gus, and I know for a fact that Gus didinvite Carol Anne and Joy-Anna…for the record, I didn't know about your issues with her at the time, okay? Other than that just Nicole from the station."

Waverly turned to Sam in surprise. "You did what now?"

"Well, she's new and town and doesn't have any place to go." Sam reasoned, "Look, Wy, holidays are important. And so is family, friends, the whole nine."

Wynonna slumped realizing there was no getting out of this. "Can we at least base the turkey with vodka?"

This earned her three odd looks.

"What?" Wynonna responded, "It's a thing. I read it in magazine, once."

Meanwhile, a woman roughly two years younger than Wynonna was driving in a minivan, a girl of about eight in the back. Suddenly there was a _poop_ and the car started to slowly stop. "No, no, no, no." The woman pleaded, but the car still came to a stop. "Perfect." The woman groaned, before turning to the girl, "Honey, stay here while Mommy tries to figure out what's wrong, okay?"

"Okay." The sad, nodding.

The woman got out of the car, bent down and saw a flat tire. "Great." The woman hissed going to the back and raising it, only to find no spare, or even a pump. As if today couldn't get any worst. She was being forced to face a woman that she had severely wronged on several different occasions, and now she was stranded with her daughter in the bad lands.

She was so absorbed in her frustration that she didn't notice a man dressed in ragged clothes watching her in a distance with a malicious gleam in his eyes. Didn't notice as he began walking towards them.

However, she did notice a blue truck pull up next to her with a rather familiar driver. "Joy-Anna." Gus called out as she got out of the truck, "Joy-Anna Gibson, what are you doing out here?"

"Flat tire. "Joy-Anna answered, "Help, please?"

"Tell you what," Gus said, "You get Beth-Anne out of the car, I'll get you to the girls' and send someone out for it, okay?"

"Alright." Joy-Anna agreed, opening the back door, "Come on, Bethie, we're riding with Aunt Gus."

Beth-Anne unbuckled and got out. The trio got into the truck and drove away to safety just in time.

 **AN: So, I', gonna be out of town for a few weeks and I don't know if I'll be able to update from where I'll be. If not, when I get back I'll pick up right where we left off.**


	94. A Different Kind of Thanksgiving Ambush

"And that's the last of it." Sam said, putting a pan of cornbread in the oven, "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem." Charlie replied, "I'm gonna go clean up before everyone gets here, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said.

Just then, Waverly came down the stairs dressed in a peach silk blouse and jeans she had actually _ironed_ followed by Wynonna dressed in black slacks in a crisp white shirt, clearly not happy with the situation.

"You look beautiful." Sam said, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. He turned to Waverly and added, "You both do."

"You so owe me for this." Wynonna grumbled.

Just then there was a knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Sam said. The opened the door revealing Gus and a young woman with long wavy dirty blond hair, and little girl that looked like a clone of her mother, except her eyes were grey.

"Hey, Gus." Sam greeted the older woman hugging her.

"Good to see you, Sam." Gus replied, breaking the embrace, "This is my second cusion, Joy-Anna, Joy-Anna, this is Wynonna's boyfriend, Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Joy-Anna said shaking Sam's hand, looking down and gently putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "And this is Beth-Anne."

"Nice to meet both of you." Sam replied.

It was at that point Beth-Anne noticed someone that had her much more excited, "Waverly!" She exclaimed, breaking away from her mother and darting into the house, wrapping her arms around the legs of the youngest Earp.

"Hey there, Bethie." Waverly beamed, hugging the girl back.

 _Waverly's friend with Joy-Anna's spawn?_ Wynonna thought as the woman herself walked up to her. "Hey, Joy-Anna." She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, Wynonna." Joy-Anna said, equally awkward, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know." Wynonna agreed, before gesturing to Beth-Anne, "So, you had a kid."

"Yeah," Joy-Anna replied, looking over to the child, "The best thing I've ever done." After a moment she added. "Listen, I know that I was a bitch-on-wheels when we were kids-and I get that's the biggest understatement of all time- "

"A little." Wynonna confirmed.

"The point is, I'm sorry for all the Hell I put you and Waverly through." Joy-Anna continued, "I know that doesn't begin to make up for it and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just had to apologize."

"Wow, you're being way too healthy about this." Wynonna responded, actually a bit creeped out.

Just then there another knock on the door and a woman's voice called out, "Hello?! Anyone in here?"

"That's Mom." Joy-Anna declared as Sam went to the door. When he opened it, he found a woman who had a few of Gus' features, but longer hair, and an elderly man with graying red hair.

"You must be George and Carol Anne." Sam said, extending a hand to them, "I'm Sam."

"Please to meet you." Carol Anne replied, shaking his hand, then her eyes landed on Wynonna, "And who is this beautiful lady?!" She beamed heading over to Wynonna and embracing her.

Finally, someone Wynonna was happy to see. "Hi, Carol." She said with a smile.

"Oh, it is so good to see you, girl." Carol Anne declared, before pulling away, still holding Wynonna's hands in her, "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm doing okay." Wynonna answered.

"Good okay or bad okay?" Carol Anne asked.

Wynonna was saved by another knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said, walking pass Carol Anne and opening the door, revealing a very nervous looking Nicole Haught.

"Hi," Nicole said, holding up a dark-colored bottle, "I brought wine."

"Oh, thank God." Wynonna responded, taking the bottle.

The next few hours were torture for Wynonna. Not only was she forced to make awkward small talk with people she hadn't seen in years and in some cases, didn't even like (though they were right, Joy-Anna had become much more pleasant) they kept asking her questions. Where had she been? What was she doing now? How did she meet Sam?

That was another thing. Everyone absolutely loved him. He was nice, polite, and charming. He even let Beth-Anne climb on him! He was being the perfect host and for some reason it annoyed Wynonna to no end.

Then, When Wynonna was on her third glass of wine when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Wynonna opened the door revealing a man in a long black coat and matching hat, smirking at her.

"Doc?" Wynonna began, surprised a bit concerned, "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Waverly invited me." Doc explained.

"Oh." Wynonna responded.

"So." Doc began, "May I come in?"

"Sure." Wynonna replied, stepping aside for him to get in. "Look who's here, everybody." She was also silently thanking God that Sam was doing something in the kitchen at that particular moment and even if he wasn't he was too hung up on this to make scene.

"Isn't that the jerk that accosted you?" Gus whispered over to Waverly.

"Yeah, but we worked it out, and we're all friends now." Waverly explained, "Plus, it's a holiday, and he's all alone, I felt sorry for the guy." Then directly at him Waverly said, "Hey Henry!"

"Hello, Waverly." Doc replied, "And might I say think you so much for the invite."

"No problem." Waverly responded.

"Waverly," Carol Anne spoke up, "Who's your friend here?"

Waverly paused for a minute, trying to think of how to explain it, because, she couldn't exactly say he was Doc Holiday, even with Gus in the know, since the others weren't.

"Just call me John Henry." Doc instructed leaning down and shaking Carol Anne's hand, "And you must be Mrs. McCreedy's daughter."

Gus rolled her eyes and Carol Anne laughed, "No, I'm her cusion. "

Wynonna joined Gus in her eyeroll. Why were all the men in her life so freaking charming?!

"So, how do you know the girls?" George asked.

"Oh, you could say I'm an old friend of the family." Doc replied.

Just then, Sam walked back in. "Thought I recognized that voice." Sam declared somewhat tersely.

"Waverly invited him." Wynonna said quickly, throwing her sister under the bus. Plus, Sam wouldn't do anything that might upset Waverly, like toss Doc out.

"Okay then." Sam said, quickly getting his composure back, "Welcome."

The next few minutes were filled with awkward, strained small talk, despite Sam's best attempts to cover.

"You know, if you would've just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." Wynonna whispered in Sam's ear at one point.

Sam wanted to tell her that wasn't helping, but he held his tongue, getting up and saying, "I'm gonna go see how the food's going. It should be about ready."

He hurried into the kitchen, pulling out the turkey and sticking in the meat themoter. _Come on Sam,_ He thought to himself, _Pull yourself together. It's just one meal, with one guy you don't like. You've dealt with worst. He's even kind of being on his best behavior, just a couple of covert barbs, that's all. If he can do it, so can you._ "Oh, this was not how today was supposed to go." He added out loud.

"And how was today supposed to go, parder?" A Georgian-accented voice asked.

"For starters, you weren't supposed to be here." Sam replied.

"Well, I almost didn't come." Doc admitted, "But Waverly was very insistent."

"Alright." Sam conceded, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here. In the kitchen. With me. Right now."

"Well, I was just a little concerned, as it appears that there's some tension between you and Wynonna." Doc explained.

In the living room Wynonna downed the rest of her wine, before saying, "You know, I'm gonna go check up on them."

"Me and Wynonna are none of your business." Sam warned.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong." Doc replied, "See, for whatever reason I seem to keep coming back to these girls, and for some reason Wynonna seems to look over some obvious flaws in you."

"Doc, if this is about the other day, I am not a drug addict." Sam informed him.

By then, Wynonna had reached the entryway, though neither man had noticed her. _Why would Doc think Sam was a druggie?_ She thought.

"Well, I was actually referring to the fact that you through this whole shing-dig together without consulting her and from what I can tell against her wishes." Doc countered, "But since you brought it up…"

That did it for Sam. Snapping, he hit Doc dead on in the face.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, is it?" Doc seethed, going to attack, only to be pulled back Wynonna.

"Doc, no." Wynonna pleaded, "Don't. Just—" She lowered her voice, saying, "Just give us a minute alone, let me talk to him, okay?"

"If you think you can reason with him, be my guess." Doc relented, walking off.

Wynonna walked up to Sam very gingerly, "Sam, you need to calm down, okay?"

"Did you hear what he said?" Sam asked, still enraged.

"Yeah, I did and he was totally out of line, but you need to calm down." Wynonna urged, "You don't want to ruin the good impression you made today, hun, big guy?"

Sam took a depth breathe, and it appeared that he was starting to calm down.

It was then that Wynonna said something that, when they later told this story, everyone, including her, agreed she should have waited to say. "What is with you today, anyway? It's not a big deal, it's just Thanksgiving."

That sent Sam off the deep end. "Seriously, Wy?!" He exclaimed, "If you—" His voice trailed off, and he walked off.

"Sam! "Wynonna called out, following him out the back way, "Sam, where are you going?!"

"I don't know!" Sam admitted, before slamming the door in her face.

"Sam!" Wynonna called after him throwing open the door," Sam!" Then she sighed hissing, "Crazy idiot," then turned around to see a rather angry looking Charlie staring at her, "What?"

"You're really unbelievable, you know that, right?" Charlie responded, walking up to Wynonna, "I mean, how can someone so pretty be so stupid? Seriously, it boggles the mind."

"Relax, Gamer Barbie." Wynonna responded. _Seriously? What is it with everyone today?_

"Relax?!" Charlie repeated, clearly mad, "How can you not see how important this was to Sam?"

Wynonna snorted. "It's just some dumb holiday a racist invented." Sam wouldn't care too much about anything like that, by Wynonna's reasoning. That's why his behavior today was so baffling.

"Sam has nobody." Charlie retorted, "His parents are dead, his grandparents were murdered by the same demon that got them before they even got to meet, at least on his mom's side, on his dad's side, his grandfather traveled back in time then got his guts ripped out by yet another demon, in front of him and Dean, I might add, and—I'm actually not sure what happened to his paternal grandmother, but whatever the case, she wasn't there. He also lost his surrogate father, and not to mention his brother. He's never had a signal normal Thanksgiving or any other holiday for that matter and the first chance he has to have it and you piss on it!"

Charlie's words hit Wynonna like a ton a brick, taking her breath away for a moment, and she knew, she had screwed up. "I got to find Sam." Wynonna said, already heading out the door, "Charlie, make sure the food doesn't burn, tell them we had to go out for something." She was hoping maybe she could still salvage this thing for her boy.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on the ground, far away from the house, thinking. At first, he had been furious, but now a sobering thought crossed his mind. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have talked with Wynonna about this._ When he was planning this, he hadn't really talk to her. Sure, he had talked to Waverly to make sure he wasn't hijacking their holiday, but he had just _assumed_ Wynonna would be okay with and he shouldn't have. He should have talked to her. That's what a good boyfriend does. Especially when their girlfriend has a very complicated relationship with a lot of the townspeople including her own family.

Finally, Sam knew what he had to do. He stood up dusted himself off and turned to the direction of the house to apologize to Wynonna.

However, before he could get a few inches, somebody put a bag over his head.

Sam struggled against, his attackers, but there was at least two of them and pretty soon they had Sam's hands behind his back, tying them. He kicked the one at his back, hitting the groin and causing him or her to back up. Sam tried to run for it, but then he felt a dull but powerful pain of something hitting his head and he fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

Wynonna got out to where Sam had run off to just in time to find him being dropped into a rusted truck with a bent-up bed by two muscle-bound men. "Hey!" She called out before firing Peacemaker.

She missed and they ran to the car, driving off and Wynonna continued to fire.

 _Guess it's time for another rescue mission._ Wynonna thought, before turning around to get reinforcements.


	95. Fake ID

Dean Winchester was not in a good a mood.

In fact, that could be the biggest understatement of the day. He was in a bad mood.

First off, he thought the others were planning something. When he was making his way into the kitchen and heard Andy, Henry, and Bella whispering in the kitchen, assuring Mary that something was a great idea, and Emma saying she still wasn't sure what was going on. That made two of them.

Dean thought about going in and asking what was going on, but deciding better of it, because he knew the Resurrected often confided in each other, and helped each other with problems, speficly ones that arrived from being dead a significant period of time. It was like their own little support system. In case it was one of those issues, even though being left out annoyed him, Dean busied himself with trying to find Sam.

It didn't help things that at that time he was the only one working on it. Mary and the others were still making whatever plans they were making, and he had no clue where Castiel was, leaving him to shift through all the data on his own.

It was time like this when it was good to have other friends who lived more or less outside their little microcosm.

Until it wasn't.

"Hey, Garth." Dean said, once he was finally able to get the Lycanthrope hunter on the phone.

"Hey, Dean." Garth replied, somewhat nervously, "Listen, now's not really good time, so unless it's an emergency—"

"I just wanted to see if you had any new information on Sam." Dean requested.

"Sorry." Garth responded, "Nothing since that witch from Salt Lake."

While dealing with another matter Garth had been on the phone talking with Dean about the search for Sam, when the witch Sam had got the obsidian mirror from by chance overheard them, and reveal what she knew, which unfortunately wasn't much. Sam had, had her met her at a neutral meeting spot and told the less she knew about the reason he needed the mirror, the better off she would be. She was happy to learn Dean was alive, though.

"Alright, I'll let you go then." Dean replied, "Thanks anyway."

Five minutes later Jody Mills looked at her phone, smiled when she saw the caller ID, and answered it. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Jody." Dean replied, "I was just calling to see if you have any new intel on where the world's hardest-to-find giant got off to."

"I'm sorry, I haven't found anything yet." Jody answered, sadly, "Nothing on anyone else you warned me to look out for."

Just then there was the sound of Alex shouting from another room, "Claire, this is insane!"

"Hurry up and help me before he wakes up!" Claire could be heard demanding.

"Dean, hold on a minute." Jody said, before covering the phone and yelling, "Hey! What's going on in there?!"

"Claire drugged Daren!" Alex explained from the room they were in.

"What?!" Jody responded confused.

"Just some sleeping pills!" Claire retorted, "He'll never know what happened! Also, good news, he's not a vampire! Or a demon, I checked that first!"

Removing her hand from the reviver and said, "Look, Dean, I'm going to have to call you back. Claire is trying to 'help' Alex. I need to stop a murder from happening in my own house."

"Alright." Dean agreed, "Good luck."

The next person Dean tried was Jo.

The young huntress was creeping in the cavern of a dark cave, holding a flame thrower, Cable at her side, holding a flashlight, when her phone went off.

"What the Hell?" Cable exclaimed in a whispered hiss.

"Sorry." Jo whispered.

Just then there was the sound of growling and something charged Cable from the side, sending her to ground and causing her to drop the flashlight. As she struggled with her attacker on the ground, Jo struggled to find an angle to light that wasn't risking setting Cable on fire as well.

"What are you waiting for?!" Cable shouted, struggling with the Windego, "Light it up!"

"I can't, I might set you on fire, too!" Jo explained.

"If you don't I'm gonna be mauled to death!" Cable retorted. _I'm not liking my options here._

All the while, the phone continued to ring.

Jo hit a button on the flame-thrower, and set it on the creature's back. As the fire hit it, the Windego howled in pain, turning to face Jo. She fired again, and now the creature was completely engulfed, running off to die.

They took after it, Jo's phone still ringing. This cause Cable to turn around, extending a hand to stop Jo and say, "No. You deal with whatever's going with your phone, _I'll_ make sure the Windego's dead."

As Cable ran off, Jo looked at her phone, then answered it. "This better be important, Winchester."

"Hello to you, too, Jo." Dean responded, "Let me guess, I caught you at a bad time."

"You caught me in the middle of a Wendigo hunt." Jo retorted, "You gave away our possession, nearly got Cable killed."

"Sorry." Dean said sincerely, knowing the danger he had put his friend and her friend in.

Jo sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had heard anything on Sam." Dean explained.

"No." Jo replied, "Sorry." Suddenly, Jo heard growling and said, "Listen Dean, I really gotta go."

"Okay." Dean conceded, "Good luck." After he hung up he looked down at the phone. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Ida Marie was typing up paperwork from her recent escapade with the Winchesters when her phone let off. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't even know Dean had her number. She picked it up, saying, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Ida." Dean began, "I just wanted to check in, see if your people have found anything on where Sam might be."

"That not really my department." Ida Maire replied ruefully, "But I will make some calls, see what I can find, then call you back okay?"

"Alright." Dean agreed, seeing that it was the only he was possibly getting answers from anyone today, "Hope you have better luck than I have."

"Me, too." Ida Marie said, before hanging up.

Then, suddenly, Dean hit the motherload. He found a ton of social media post warning people of a woman named Charlie Bradberry running various scams. Phones scams, check scams, Hell, even a couple of sweetheart scams. It didn't sound like the Charlie he knew at all.

He was almost about to chock it up to someone with the same name when he saw the picture. They were all from the back, but the woman had short red hair. Just like Charlie had before she died.

Dean sprung up from his seat. He had to investigate this lead. He had to know for sure.

"Hey, guys!" Dean called out, running through the halls, "Guys!"

Suddenly, Adam popped out from one of the rooms. "Everything okay?"

That was when Dean realized what room Adam was in. "No, everything is not okay." He declared, matching up to the doorway, "What the Hell are you doing in Charlie's room?"

As Dean brushed past Adam, the younger man said, "Well, for one thing I didn't even know this was Charlie's room. Who's Charlie?"

Dean froze as he observed the room. There was a stack of clothes, which at that point was all Adam's worldly possessions, in one of the draws, and some random items, one they must have missed when they cleared out her things, were on the bed. Dean slowly turned around, "What is this?"

"Dean, I've been living out of plastic bag, ever since I got here." Adam reasoned, "With everything at a stand-still I finally got a chance to move in."

"So, you just thought you'd move in wherever you like." Dean challenged, just getting madder.

"Look, I had no idea this belonged to someone else." Adam said, going to retrieve his clothes. That might have been the end of it if he hadn't murmured, "Nice to see your concern."

"What does that mean?!" Dean demanded, getting in Adam face.

"Nothing." Adam replied, backing up, realizing he was crossing into dangerous territory.

"Oh, no, that was something." Dean said, following Adam, backing him into a corner by the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry, can we just forget it, okay?" Adam requested, desperately.

"No!" Dean replied, taking a swing at his half-brother, hitting him square on in the face.

Just hearing the commotion, Mary came in, demanding, "What is going— "Her voice trailed off when she saw Adam leaning against the wall, trying to recover. Approaching Dean gingerly, as if he were an injured animal, she began again, "Dean, what is going on here?"

"What's going here is this little brat doesn't have any respect for anybody or anything!" Dean exclaimed, shoving Adam again.

"Listen, Dean," Mary said carefully, putting a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "I don't know what happened here, but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Dean pulled away from both of them. "Are you actually siding with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone right now." Mary replied, "I don't even know what's going on,"

"I accidently moved into someone's called Charlie room, and now Dean's freaking out." Adam explained.

"Oh." Mary responded, "Look, Dean, don't you think you're over-reacting a bit?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Over-reacting? Over-reacting?!"

Mary backed up. "Dean, it's not like he knew about Charlie. The only ones you told were me and Emma."

Dean couldn't believe it. "You know what, I don't have to listen to this." He declared pushing back his mother, "I'm gonna go get Charlie, and he better have his crap out of there by the time I get back!"

"What?!" Mary exclaimed, following him out of the room, "Dean, what are you talking about? Dean!"

Dean didn't respond, instead nearly crashing into Emma as she came running into the hall. "I heard screaming." The teenager explained, "What's going on?"

Mary came rushing after him saying, "Your fathers lost his mind, that's what happened."

"I haven't lost my mind." Dean snapped back, "Everyone else has. Adam just moving into people's room, no one seeing anything wrong with it…"

"Hun?" Emma responded.

"Adam finally moved into the room, turned out it was Charlie's." Mary explained, then addressed Dean, "Which he didn't know. It was an accident…"

"You kept saying that like it makes a difference." Dean interrupted harshly.

"Except it does." Emma pointed out, trying to make her father see reason.

However, Dean was too busy seeing red to listen, and he shot his daughter a dark look, saying, "He shouldn't have assumed. You know, I think you're getting a bit too smart mouth…"

"Dean." Mary interjected, pulling him back before he did something he would regret and tried to make him think rationally, "Stop. Just take a minute and breathe, please."

Dean did as his mother instructed, but it did very little to calm him.

"Alright." Mary said, though she knew that it had, had little effect, "Now, what are you talking about when you say you're going to get Charlie?"

"I found a lead." Dean explained, still on edge, "Apparently someone named Charlie Bradberry has been running cons all across the lower 48. And she has her hair."

"What do you mean has her hair?" Mary asked.

"I mean, she has short red hair." Dean elaborated, "Just like Charlie before she died."

"But did it look like her everywhere else?" Mary asked.

"I only saw her from the back." Dean admitted, "Look, it doesn't matter. I going to go find her, and that room, better empty of anything that's not hers by the time I get back." Then he marched off, pushing past Emma, who was frozen in place. In that moment he knew he had messed up with her.

 _I'll make it up to her later._ Dean reasoned, continuing his trek towards the garage.

Dean didn't leave the bunker right away. He sat in the Impala running tracking Charlie's credit card purchases. He was so engulfed in it he didn't hear anyone else enter the garage until he heard a tap on the window.

Dean looked up and saw Bella standing at the door. "Hey, Dean," She greeted him, "Mind if I come in?"

Dean guessed she must have still been in the bunker when the fight happened. Against his better judgement, he opened the door, sliding over to give her room to get in.

"So," Bella began, sliding in next to him, "You want to tell me why you hit Adam?"

"Because he stepped over a line of shorts." Dean explained.

"Dean he didn't know about Charlie." Bella tried, "If did I'm sure he would have been more careful."

"Wait how did you- "Dean began, then assumed, or Emma or someone had told her about it.

"Look, Dean, the point is, Adam is your family." Bella continued, "Aren't you the one who's always saying nothing's more important than family? Look, I know Sam is out there somewhere, but for the moment he's gone and you need to look out for the brother that's here."

That set Dean off again. "You don't know shit about family sister, since you killed yours. Sam's the only brother I have. My family is Sam, Cas, Mom and Emma."

The next thing Dean was aware of was the sting of Bella slapping his face as she shouted, "Screw you, Winchester! You know very well why I did that! And I didn't even mean to kill my mother, because she didn't have bloody clue what he was doing to me, and I live with that every day! Shows what you know." Then she slides out, marching away.

For a minute Dean felt a pit forming in his stomach, but brushed it off, starting the engine. He had enough to find the one girl who matter right now.

Dean got directions to Charlie's apartment once he got there. Knocked on the door. "Hey!" He called out, still knocking, "Hey! Anyone in there?!" That was when the door opened, and Dean realized the door had been unlocked the whole time. He walked in and saw a redhead sitting at a computer, her back to him, "Charlie?"

Suddenly the girl whirled around, and it wasn't Charlie. In fact, now Dean could see brown hair sticking out from under the wig.

Suddenly Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut. Then an unquenchable rage filled him and he pulled out his gun, aiming it at the imposter. "You got five seconds to tell me who you really are."

"Jinger McNamara." The imposter answer, raising her hands in the airs, "You can take whatever you want."

"What I want is know why you stole my friend's identity." Dean responded angrily.

"I just wanted to honor her!" Jinger exclaimed, tears streaming down her face down, "She just disappeared, it wasn't right! This is a way I could keep her alive!"

"By scamming people?!" Dean exclaimed, "What kind of sick person thinks like that?!"

"I don't know!" Jinger admitted, "Just—please, let me go! I'll stop, I promise, just please let me go!"

Dean still just stood there, his gun leveled at the imposter. This woman given him hope then snatched it away from him. He felt his finger going for the trigger when a gentle voice said, "Dean, put the gun down."

He turned around and saw Bella standing in the doorway. "How did you find me?" He demanded.

"Came back to the garbage." Belle explained, carefully walking towards Dean, "Dean, she's not worth it. Put, the gun down, please." Bella got enough to lower the gun and took it from him. She grabbed Dean's hand and lead him out, calling back to Jinger, "You better me out of here by tomorrow."

Jinger nodded.

The minute they got out of the apartment, Dean freed himself from Bella, punching the wall. "Why do these random people show up but we can't manage to find Sam or Charlie?!"

Bella gently rubbed his shoulders. "I don't know Dean. I wish I could tell you. Now come on, let's get you home."


	96. Big Damn Rescue

As Sam came to, the first thing he was aware of was his body acting all over. The next thing was something tight around his wrist and ankles, implying he as probably bound. He tried to move and felt a sharp pain in his right arm, causing him a gasp and his eyes to shoot open.

He found several revenants standing in front of him, Bobo sauntering to the front, saying, "I'd be careful if I were you. It appears you might have broken your arm in the struggle with my boys."

"Well, I tend to struggle when I'm being _kidnapped._ "Sam responded, sounding more annoyed than anything else. He wasn't going to give Bobo Del Ray anything else.

"Well, if you weren't so damn smart, I wouldn't have to have had you kidnapped." Bobo retorted.

"What?!" Sam asked, genuinely confused by the statement, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Bobo seethed, marching towards Sam, who was strapped on a make-shift rack, "That you keep interfering in things that are none of your _business._ I'm pretty sure you're the only reason the Earp girls are still alive."

"I'm not the _only_ reason." Sam replied. Both Wynonna and Waverly were clever and though and had done most of the work themselves. He had just helped where he could.

"Maybe so," Bobo conceded, before his eyes started glowing red as he twisted Sam's bad arm, causing the hunter to scream, "But you're certainly not hurting them. "He switched back to his human guise, pulling out a knife, continuing, "Which is why, I'm gonna torture you until you beg for death, then happily oblige. Then I'm gonna kill your girls. Don't worry, I'll be a little quicker with them since I'll probably be in a good mood."

Sam responded by chuckling, as if Bobo had just told a particular amusing joke.

"Did you hear what I just said to you?" Bobo asked, confused, and bit mad.

"Yeah." Sam answered as his laugher died down and he suddenly became deadly serious, "But the thing is you're a third-rate bad guy at best. But I've dealt with the devil and you know what? I made him my bitch. And Waverly and Wynonna will be just fine without me, if need be. So, do your worst."

"You made _who_ your bitch now?" One of the other Revenants spoke up.

Bobo sent the speaker a warning look before turning back to Sam. "I guess Gideon did a bigger number on you than I thought. Now I almost feel sorry for you. Almost." He raised the knife to begin to cut when suddenly there was a _slam_ from the fence.

Wynonna was at the wheel of Sam's van using it as a battering ram. She rushed into the fence again, breaking it. All the Revenants turned towards the van the armed ones aiming theirs guns at it as Wynonna, Charlie and Doc rolled out, aiming their own guns at the Revenants.

As they engaged the Revenants in a fire-fight, Wynonna kicked a Revenant out of her way, trying to get to Sam. She made it two feet before another charged at her. She punched him in the face, just because it was easier in that moment, then shot the one that came after him, sending him into the ground in an orange blaze. As they came at her from the sides, she kicked one with sententiously shooting the other. Suddenly bullet whizzed past her head, causing her to duck.

As the Revenant raised his gun again, Wynonna shot him and two more. Then she kicked the last one that was standing between her and her boyfriend.

But before she could much further, Bobo stepped out in front of her.

Wynonna leveled the gun at him and tried to fire, but no bullet came out. Either it had jammed or it was out of bullets, she didn't know. Either way it was the worst timing _ever._ So, she simply pistol-whipped before he could pull any telekednic stuff, then than leaped over him pulling out a knife and cutting Sam free.

"Sorry about your car." Wynonna told Sam as she finished cutting him lose and throwing him over her shoulder, "It was our best option."

Suddenly a large rock, not large enough to be called a bolder but still big, came flying at them and the couple barley ducked. "Well, I guess Bobo's back in play." Wynonna said, before kicking a Revenant that tried to charge them from the side.

That Revenant fell over, toppling another Revenant, who toppled another, who topped Bobo, giving Wynonna and Sam an opportunity to escape.

"Come on, let's go!" Wynonna said, loading Sam into the van while Doc and Charlie covered her. Then they got into the van themselves and drove up as fast as she could.

After getting Sam's arm in cast, they group went back to house, telling the other Sam had accident and that's why they were gone so long. The others helped clean up and got Sam situated, before leaving so they wouldn't get in the way.

They spent the rest of the holiday in front of the TV watching the Sandford game, Sam with a beer in his good hand and Wynonna by his side.

"Sam, I'm sorry for how I acted today." Wynonna declared remorsefully, "I didn't know how important this was to you."

"I should have talked with you about it." Sam replied, "Make sure you were okay with this. I'm sorry, too."

The pair shared a kissed, causing Charlie and Waverly to giggle.

"What are you two, eight?" Then she turned back to her boyfriend, "Sam, I promise from now on, we'll make the holidays special, okay?"

"Okay." Sam agreed, giving her an extra kiss on the forehead.

"But if you get this neurotic at Christmas, Bobo will be the least of your problems." She added.


	97. Not So Happy Holidays

**AN: To address everyone's concerned, the Winchester reunion will not happen until the end of the story. I'm still writing, so I can't give you exact chapters, but it will be around the end of season one of Wynonna Earp.**

On that same day, Dean woke with a start. After Bella had got him back to the bunker he held up in the computer room all night, not talking to anyone, just looking for leads. He must've fell asleep. Then the commotion woke him up.

Dishevel, he tumbled down the hall towards the noise, leading him to kitchen where he found Mary and Emma cooking. "What the Hell?"

"Good morning to you too, honey." Mary responded, glancing at him before returning back to her mixing bowl.

"What is this?" Dean asked, confused and a bit annoyed.

"It's Thanksgiving." Emma explained.

"What?" Dean balked.

"You know the holiday that was celebrated on and off until President Lincoln step it on the last Thursday of November every year." Emma elaborated then turned to Mary, "Is that right?"

"Basically, yeah." Mary confirmed.

"Thanksgiving?" Dean asked, starting to see what was going on here, and not sure he liked it.

"Yeah, I invited the other resurrected." Mary explained, "Andy's apparently with an old girlfriend and Jo didn't think she could make it, but the others are coming. Also, I invited a few of your friends. I was going to talk with you about it, but then, well, yesterday happened."

"And what exactly do we have to be thankful for?" Dean questioned.

"Well, we're all together." Mary began, pouring cornbread into a pan, "We're all relatively healthy, people we care about are coming back to us, we just saved a girl from being enslaved to a family of witches and you didn't die, we took out Satan himself…."

"Okay, okay." Dean surrender, "But may I point that we're not actually all together. Why the Hell are celebrating when Sam and Charlie could be out there?"

"Dean, we know wherever Sam is, he's there of his own free will, and he's unharmed." Mary began, "And I think after everything we've all been through lately, we need to just take a moment, re-center ourselves, and just appreciate the things that are actually going right, you know what I mean?"

"No." Dean replied, "No, I really don't."

"Look," Mary tried, "You won't even have to do anything. We got this handled."

Just then, a metal folding table floated into the kitchen. A moment later, Lennie appeared declaring, "I found a levitation spell."

"I'm sure Henry and Adam are grateful for that." Mary replied, before putting the corn beard in the oven and walking away to show the girl where she wanted the table.

Meanwhile, across town, Ida Maire was on the phone with Mick trying to find out if they had found any leads to Sam.

"Nothing." Mick was saying, "Not a single trace. Wherever he's at, he's either off the grid or not using any on his known aliases. And between you and me, Ms. Ketch I'm starting to get a bit frustrated. It should not be this hard to find one man."

"You're not the only one." Ida Marie replied, placing a tray of pellets in Algernon's cage, balancing the phone with her shoulder, "I think Dean Winchester's getting a little antsy." She shut the latch and took the phone in her hand again.

"Are we going to have a problem from him?" Mick asked.

 _There might have already been._ Ida Marie thought, but quickly said a loud, "No, sir." Apart from her fear for the Winchester's safety (and their allies) if her people thought there was an issue she didn't want them to think she couldn't handle it. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Sorry, someone's at the door I have to go. I'll report in later."

"See that you do." Mick responded before hanging up.

"Coming!" Ida Maire called out, running to the door. She opened it, revealing a certain trench-coated angel. "Castiel." Ida Maire greeted him, slightly thrown by his appearance, "Has something happened?"

"No." Cas assured her, "What about you? I tried to call, but I couldn't get an answer."

"I was on the phone with Mr. Davies, I must have not heard the incoming call alert." Ida Marie explained, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Cas replied, stepping in when she gave him the room to.

"Sit down." Ida Marie offered gesturing to the couch, "Do you want anything? I have some coffee on. I mean, I know you don't actually drink, but I don't know if you…"

"I do sometimes, but, right now I'm fine." Cas responded, wondering why she was suddenly so nervous. Ida Marie was always somewhat anxious and shy, but this was different. Did her father's visit have her spooked? Or maybe, she had never had friend visit before. "I don't know if you know this, but today's a holiday in the states. Thanksgiving, or as you probably call it over in Britain, the beginning of the end."

"That's what we call the Fourth of July." Ida Marie quipped.

Cas smiled, because that was funny, and he was fairly certain she meant it as a joke. "Anyway, Mary's having some friends over and I was wondering if maybe—maybe you wanted to come."

Ida Marie just stared, then blinked several times as it she didn't understand the question. "Well," She said finally, "If she wanted me there Mary would have probably called me herself before today. I don't think they'll take kindly to me just showing up."

"They will if you're with me." Castiel countered, "Besides, I'm sure Mary meant to call you. It was just all thrown together so fast that she must have forgot. "In truth, Cas wasn't sure of any of this, but he wanted to sell Ida Marie on coming. He wanted to show her what an actual loving family looked like, and while they might not be the most functional, they did love each other. He had to make her understand that what she went through as a child wasn't normal. That it was wrong even, and there was a better way. And this was as good a start as any.

"This is very kind of you, Cas." Ida Marie told him, "But I really think it's a good idea."

Cas paused for minute, thinking of his next stagey. "Ida Maire," He said finally, "Do you really want to be alone today?"

"You said it yourself Cas, this isn't even a holiday I celebrate." Ida Maire replied, "It doesn't mean the same thing for me as it does to them. Besides, I won't be alone." She pointed to her hamster, "I got Algernon here." However, there was a look in her eyes, like she was considering it.

"Ida please," Cas tried, "I think if you came, you'd be glad you did."

Ida Marie was silent for a moment, biting her lip. At last she said, "Okay," breaking into a smile. "But do I need to change? You know, into something nicer?" At the moment she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt tank covered with a long-sleeve light weight black over shirt.

"Don't worry, it's casual affair." Castiel assured her, "What you're wearing will perfectly adequate."

Meanwhile back at the bunker, guess had started arriving.

The first to show up was Garth and Bess. "Hey, there, Dean." The quirky hunter said when he let them in, going in for a hug.

Dean, however, wasn't in the mood and backed away. "Hi, Garth," Dean began, barely keeping his cool, "Any updates on Sam?"

"No." Garth answered sadly, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Well, have you heard anything about a Charlie Bradberry?" Dean asked, desperate for anything.

"Sorry, no." Garth replied.

Just then Emma and Henry entered the room. "You must be the Fizgeralds." The teenager said, walking up to them, "I'm Emma, this is Dad's grandfather, Henry."

"Nice to meet you." Garth said, hugging Emma. Turning back to the girl's father he said, "Dean, you never told me she was so beautiful."

Emma blushed and Dean shrugged.

"The kitchen's this way." Henry added in, leading Bess who was holding a covered plate. That was when Dean noticed something.

"Ah, Bess, have you put in a little weight there?" Dean asked.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed in horror.

"Actually," Bess spoke up, "There's a reason for that. I'm pregnant."

Dean's eyes widened. "What?"

"We just found out yesterday." Garth added in, beaming, "Well, we suspected before then, but yesterday is when all the blood test came back."

"That's great!" Emma beamed.

"Yes, congratulations." Henry added, "There's no greater joy than having a child."

"Super." Dean added in half-heartedly.

The next to show up were Jody and the girls, plus Donna.

"I'm sorry you all got dragged into this." Dean said, actually letting Jody hug him.

"We weren't dragged into anything, Dean." Jody assured him, "We wanted to come. "Then she reclaimed a green-bean casserole from Alex, requesting, "Show us where the kitchen is?"

As Dean lead them down the hall Jody asked, "So how come I have to actually learn your mother came back from the dead _, from_ your mother?"

"I guess it's been a little busy around here lately." Dean replied apologetically, "It's really been that long since I've contacted you guys?"

"No, but you never mentioned her." Jody informed him" Or at least you were pretty verge about it. And since when do you have a daughter?"

"Well, in my defense, that one's kind of complicated." Dean explained, "See, several years ago I slept with an Amazon, not realizing she was one, and then that Amazon had a baby, and that baby was Emma, she grew up in about three days' time and tried to kill me, so Sam killed her, and then God and/or his sister brought her back to life which makes her age even harder to calculate."

"Oh." Donna said softly at the same time Jody was slowly saying, "Okay."

"You guys can't do anything the normal way, can you?" Claire added in from the back.

Ignoring Claire's comment, Dean turned to Jody and said, "Oh, and, since the last time we saw you? I killed Hitler." He was very pleased with himself.

Perplexed, Jody responded, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Dean replied, still proud of himself.

As Jody sat her casserole dish next to Bess' mashed potatoes, Emma appeared in the door. She was silent a moment, watching them curiously.

Then Dean noticed her. "Oh, hey, honey. Emma, this is my friend Jody and her girls, Claire and Alex. Jody Claire, Alex, this is my daughter, Emma."

"Nice to meet you." Jody declared, extending a hand.

"You too," Emma agreed, shaking it. Then he looked at the girl's. "I like your hair." She complimented Claire's wavy locks.

"Thanks." Claire said, slightly flattered, but still not sure what to make of the strange teen.

"Hey, girls, why don't you go hang out with Emma while I talk to Dean for a minute, okay?" Jody suggested.

"Sure." Alex agreed, walking towards Emma and taking Claire with her.

Emma smiled nervously at them, then said, "Come on, I'll show you around."

When she was satisfied that girls were out of hearing distance, Jody turned to Dean and asked, "So how are you doing, really?"

"I've been better." Dean admitted, "Sam's still missing we're no closer to finding him then we were a month ago, and now Mom goes and does this…"

"Well, I didn't think it was a bad idea when she invited us down." Jody cut him off.

Dean stared at the Sheriff like she had lost her mind. "Excuse me?"

"Dean, the whole point of this holiday is to remember your blessings and be thankful for what you have." Jody reasoned, "It's right there in the name."

"Except how am I supposed to thankful when the people I love are still are still out there?" Dean countered.

"Because you also have people you love _here."_ Jody pointed out, "Including a beautiful daughter. Remembering that, just might be what you, just what everybody needs." After a moment she added, "Look, just think about it, please?"

"Sure." Dean said, though he had no intention of doing so.

Five minutes later, Cas in entered the bunker, followed by a very nervous Ida Marie, who balancing two bottles of cream liquor and a box, and a bouquet of flowers.

"Here, let me," Cas offered, turning around and taking a bottle in the box. "The kitchen is this way."

At that same time, Mary was checking on the turkey while talking with Jody and Bess.

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Mary declared, shoving the turkey back into the oven and turning to face her guests, "Bess, are you and going to be okay, you know, with cooked meat? Because, if it's going to be an issue, I saved the giblets…"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but we'll be fine." Bess assured the huntress, "Besides, it's probably better for the baby."

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see Cas. They couldn't see Ida Maire because at the moment the young Englishwoman was hiding behind him.

"Have you three met Castiel?" Mary asked the women.

"No, actually." Jody replied, apprensiviely.

"Odd name." Donna commented.

"Are you a friend of the boys?" Bess asked.

"Yes." Cas answered then looked to their host, "Mary where can I – "

"Oh, this way." Mary said, leading them to the counter where they putting everything. He walked to follow her, revealing his guest.

"Ida?" Mary asked, when she saw her.

"Cas invited me," Ida Maire explained, backing up, "I'm sorry, I'll just—go."

"No," Mary responded, "No, it's alright. I actually meant to call you." She turned to the angel, "Thanks, Cas."

Ida Maire nervous followed them, saying, "I wasn't sure what to bring, so I brought basically everything." She held out the flowers to Mary.

"Oh," Mary replied, unsure of what to say, taking the flowers, "Thank you."

"So, is this your girlfriend or something?" Donna inquired, innocently.

Both angel and Englishwoman whirled around. "What?!" They both exclaimed at roughly the same time.

"No." Ida Maire quickly denied.

"No." Cas repeated.

"Most certainly not." Ida Marie added at about the same time Cas was saying, "We're just friends."

"No, I'm their liaison with the British Men of Letters." The girl explained, before extending her hand to introduce herself, "Ida Marie Ketch."

"Jody Mills." The older woman answered, taking Ida Marie's hand but looking off as Cas and Mary, "You invited one of the Brits?" From what she had been told, this move didn't make sense.

"Yes, we have." Cas spoke up, trying to stop this from becoming a situation, "And why wouldn't we? Ida Marie is a lovely young woman."

Suddenly, Ida Maire felt…strange. And while she was unaware of it the others had noticed she started to blush.

Just then a certain she-werewolf approached the girl. "I'm Bess." She said, shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Ida Marie replied, racking her brain to figure out who this person was.

"Bess is the wife of a friend of Sam and Dean's." Cas explained, seeing her confusion.

"Yes, I met him after he was turned into a werewolf." Bess explained.

Ida Marie raised her eyebrow and Castiel's heart went into his throat.

Meanwhile, Emma and the girls had found their way down to the shooting range.

"Exactly how did they find this place again?" Claire asked, picking up a shot gun that had been left lying around.

"Claire!" Alex exclaimed, taking the weapon from her foster sister, "Be careful!"

"Henry was part of the Men of Letters." Emma explained, "They were like this, secret society that documented the supernatural, gave it to hunters they deemed 'worthy' or whatever. Then they got taken out by a demon and the only survivor of the massacre gave Sam the key to this place. Then the demon killed him. Then she also killed Henry."

The other girls exchanged alarmed looks.

"Don't worry." Emma assured him, "My dad killed her. Later, but he did." After a minute she added, "I'm not doing this right, am I?"

"Emma, you're doing fine." Alex assured her, "Remember, we don't exactly come from normal, functional situations, either."

That did make Emma feel a little better. "Hey, you want a go?" She offered.

The girls exchanged confused looks then Alex asked, "You mean, like, shoot a target?"

"Yeah." Emma confirmed, "I mean, Dad doesn't seem to like me doing it but Adam's set me up a couple of times."

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Em." Alex declined.

"I'll do it." Claire volunteered, "But only if you do, too, Emma."

Emma instructed Alex and how to set up the targets and then she stood back and watched while the two blondes shot the paper targets. They got a little off at times but both of them were rather good shots.

As they finished up a second set and Claire removed her headphones for a moment, a man's voice behind them said, "Not bad, girls."

They both turned around and saw a rather handsome-looking one man with bruise on the side of his face standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Adam." Emma responded, taking her headphones off and walking closing to her friends, "Guys, this my uncle, Adam, Dad's half-brother. Adam, these are Jody's girls, Alex and Claire."

"Nice to meet you both." Adam replied.

"You, too." Claire told him, "You ah, got a bit of shiner there."

"Yeah, ah, it's a long story." Adam offered for explanation.

"So, ah, Jody tells me you're nineteen." Claire said, "Gotta say, that's a bit of an age difference."

"Actually, I'm just ten years younger than Dean." Adam explained, "Technically I'm 28. But since I died as nineteen, I'm physically nineteen."

"Oh, interesting." Claire replied awkwardly, "So, I hear you were possessed by an Archangel."

"Claire!" Alex exclaimed, "I doubt he wanted to talk about that." As if to confirm her suspicion, Emma suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"No, it's alright." Adam assured them, "Yeah, I was possessed by Michael. But, ah, like Alex said I don't really want to go into detail."

"I get it." Claire told him, "Yeah, I was possessed by an angel for a hot minute when I was younger."

Suddenly Emma and Alex thought they knew what was going on and looked at each other. Was Claire trying to flirt with Adam?

Meanwhile, Dean was in the stacks trying to find a location spell and hide from everyone.

"This is bit anti-social, don't you think?" An English-accented voice said behind him.

Dean turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway, holding a flat box.

"That's kind of the point." Dean informed her, "You probably don't want to be around me today, Bells."

"But I come bearing gifts." Bella responded, opening up the box to reveal a pie crust filled with deep orange-colored custard.

"Well," Dean began, tempted by the pie, "For you I might make an exception."

Bella sat the box down on the counter, handing Dean fork she had snagged from the kichten, "Help yourself. "She encouraged him, "Turns out Ida brought one too, so there's plenty to go around."

"Whoa, back up a second." Dean requested, "What's Ida doing here?"

"Cas brought her." Bella explained.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, "What the Hell did he do that for?"

"You expect me to know?" Bella asked, "You're the one who knows him."

Dean took a bite of the pie still annoyed. "What about Andy?" He asked, "Is he in on this—insanity?"

"No." Bella answered, "He reconnected with a girlfriend and is spending the holiday with her. He whaimed the town so they don't know he died."

"Oh," Dean said, "Well, good for him." Then he continued to furtively eat the pie.

Bella just looked at him for a moment. "Dean, why are you so against this?" She asked finally.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Dean snapped, before taking another bite.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the four women were still talking, thought the conversation was flowing a little less freely now. They were afraid anything they said would go right back to Ida Marie's bosses and they had already screwed up with the werewolf thing.

"So, you have two first names." Donna noted of Ida Marie, causing Jody to shot her an incredulous look, "What? It's interesting."

"A lot of people have two first names." Jody pointed out.

"Still," Mary added in, "Are those like family names, or—"

"I don't know." Ida Marie answered, "No one ever told me. My dad doesn't like to talk about things like that."

"Well, what about your mother?" Mary asked.

Ida Marie's eyes went down the ground. "She died when I was four. I don't remember her much."

It got awkwardly silent for a moment, then Mary said, "I'm sorry. I never should have brought it up."

"No, it's alright, you didn't know." Ida Marie replied. Looking nervously over to Bess she asked, "Mrs. Fitzgerald, can I ask you a question?"

Cas felt his heart jump into his throat again.

"Is it like a lycanthrope question?" Bess replied.

"Kind of." Ida Maire admitted shyly, "But it's nothing invasive…I think."

"Well, then, alright." Bess allowed.

"Is your condition…going to effect the rate of the pregnancy?" Ida Maire asked.

"It'll be a little quicker." Bess explained, "But not my much."

"Shouldn't you already know that?" Jody asked, "Aren't you guys like expert in all things monster?"

 _Our expertise is more in killing them._ Ida Marie thought, but knew better than to say it out loud.

"Ah, Emma, you sure wear a lot a pink." Claire noted, looking at the open closet from the spot on the bed.

"What's wrong with that?" Emma asked, covering herself as if she could hide the blush-colored sweater she was wearing.

"Nothing." Alex assured her as she finished her final braid, of Emma's hair "It suits you."

"So, ah, Emma?" Claire began, finishing the braid she was working on, "Do you know, um, if, -"

"If Adam's single?" Emma finished for her, "Well, ah, I think he did have a girlfriend the first time he was alive, but we looked her up and she moved on. Now she's married with two kids."

Thinking Emma didn't get what was happening, Alex spoke up, "Claire, you _cannot_ date Emma's uncle, Sam and Dean's brother! You-you-you just can't."

"Her _half-_ uncle, their _half-_ brother." Claire countered, "Besides, what business of it is theirs?"

"Ah, you do know I'm sitting right here, don't you?" Emma pointed out, "And besides, it's fine. I don't see a problem with it."

"You're also literally five years old." Alex pointed out, before looking at her phone. "Okay, it says now we have to weight fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Emma replied, "So, now what?"

Claire noticed some non-pink items in the closet and got an idea. "Now we change a couple of more things."

Dean had made a good dent in the pie. "I'll admit, there is one upside to today." He declared, taking another forkful. Bella was officially his favorite person. "Hey, Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Depends." Bella replied, "What's the question?"

"Why, are you sticking around here?" Dean asked, "Why are you helping us? I mean, I don't know if you remember or not, but we weren't exactly friends last time around."

"I remember." Bella replied, "I stuck around because I have nowhere else to go." She looked down, adding, "And ah, I know I mess things up the first time. Now I got a second chance, and I want to get it right this time."

Just then Henry entered the room. "Dinner's ready." He told them, "We're all meeting in the kitchen."

"Okay," Dean reluctantly agreed, standing up, "Let's all get this over with."

As they walked into the kitchen, the rag-tag group of people were gathering around the table and Mary walked up to them. "Where have you been?" She demanded, "Never mind, come on."

Grabbing Dean by the wrist, Mary lead him to a spot in the middle of the table where he set down, his mother on side and Bella on the other. Leaning so she could be seen, Bella called down, "Love the new look, Em."

Dean looked in that direction and spotted Emma sitting next to the girls, her hair now falling in waves, dressed in a t-shirt with a picture of a leopard standing under a full moon and long black double corset zip-off skirt.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Dean balked.

"Dean, don't be like that." Mary scolded, "She looks lovely."

"Yeah." Adam agreed from his end of the table across from Claire. "You guys did a really good job."

As they started passing the dishes around, Bess tumbled the casserole dish, but Garth caught it for her.

"Whoa, that was a close one." Garth commented, as he handed it to her.

"Oh, I'm so thankful I have you catch me when I need it." Bess replied, spooning out a little casserole onto her plate.

"And thankful for you," Garth replied, a bit more sincerely than she had, then putting a hand on her stomach added, "And the little one here, and that so far it's healthy."

"Ah, I think I'm gonna be sick." Dean mumbled to himself.

"I'm thankful for second chances." Alex spoke up.

"Oh, God, this is so corny." Claire groaned.

 _Thank you._ Dean thought.

"Oh, come on, Claire just go with it." Alex encouraged her.

"Okay, then, I guess I'm thankful for- "Claire thought a minute then said, "Getting to meet new people."

"Really?" Dean protested, "We're doing this now?"

The others paid him no heed, Henry speaking up, "I'm thankful to be alive again."

 _Okay, I guess he's got a point there._ Dean thought, in spite of himself.

"I'm thankful that we don't have Lucifer to deal with anymore." Cas added.

Dean groaned. If there was one thing that infuriated him more than them just gleefully stating things they were thankful for, it was that they were actually valid things!

"And I'm thankful for people who are willing to take a chance on people." Ida Marie said, eying Cas.

"I'm thankful for people who are willing to go out a limb for people they don't even know." Lennie told him.

"And I'm thankful for everyone who helped but this together." Mary added. Really, she couldn't have managed it on her own. She wasn't even sure she would had gone through with it without the other's encouragement.

For some reason, that was the one that made Dean snap. "This bullshit." He murmured, getting louder as he continued, "You all are so full of crap." He stood up, declaring, "I'd be thankful if people give a shit!"

Mary stood up at well, saying, "Dean, you need to calm down."

"Mary." Jody said, "I don't think you should do that. Maybe you should just let him- "

Mary whirled around, cutting her off, "Excuse me? Are _you_ his mother?"

This was not helping Dean's mental state. "Shut up the both of you, just shut up!"

"Dean!" Garth tried, "There's no need to be like this. Alright, why don't we all just take a deep breath and—"

Dean, however, was not having it, and started throwing things off the table. Then he marched off, heading towards the garage. He made it there, got into the Impala and drove off.

Back and the kitchen, the others were helping Mary clean up from Dean's tirade, "I'm sorry about this, everyone." She said, cleaning up some potatoes that had hit the floor, "He's been like this for the last couple of days."

"There was a false lead on a friend of theirs." Bella explained, "Some girl named Charlie. It really got to them."

"Still, it's no excuse for this." Mary muttered.

That was when Jody saw Adam just standing back away from all the drama. She walked over to him and said, "So, how's it feel to be alive?"

"Great to be home with family." Adam joked, somewhat bitterly, "Especially after how hard they fought to rescue me."

"That's not true." Jody informed him, "They did try to rescue you."

"Jody, you don't have to lie for them." Adam responded.

"Look, they only told me this later, but Sam and Dean went through a lot of ideas, but after they saw what happened to Sam's mind from the cage…Adam, they barely saved him." Jody explained, "And that was just by transferring it to someone else and what were the odds of that happening again? They didn't think they had the right to do that to you. And then with what Lucifer told him about Michael's state right now, it made it permanent."

Adam was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Not sure." Jody admitted, "But if you wanted to ask him, he's probably held up in the garage."

Adam went down to garage and sure, enough, Dean had returned and was currently working on the Impala.

"Hey." Adam called out, causing Dean to roll out from under the car.

"Hey." Dean repeated back to him.

"You wanna talk about what happened back there?" Adam offered.

"Not really." Dean said, starting to go back under the car.

"What about what happened yesterday?" Adam tried.

The brought Dean out from underneath the car again. He sat up, then said, "I'm sorry about the cheap shot. You didn't deserve that."

Adam smirked. "Well, you hit like a girl."

"Well, you should let my mom hit you." Dean countered, "You might rethink that."

Adam sat down next to him. "You wanna tell me why you freaked out like that?" He asked, "I mean, I get that holidays aren't really your thing, but that was bit much."

"I know." Dean admitted, rubbing his hand across his face, "Just how mad is everyone?"

"Mary and Emma and pissed." Adam answered, "The others are mainly just—worried. Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Dean replied, figuring he owed it to him after what he put him through the last couple of days.

"Who was Charlie?" Adam asked, "Why does she mean so much to you?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, then said, "She got involved in this case by accident. Then she got involved in another, also by accident. Then one thing led to another, and she became hunter, but…she was also like a sister to us."

"Must be nice to matter so much." Adam joked in spite of himself.

After a moment Dean began, "Adam, there's something I should've had probably told you before…"

"You left me there because you were afraid of what my mind would be like when I got out." Adam cut him off, "Jody told me."

"Oh." Dean responded, partly to himself, partly to Adam, "Well, it's true. Sam and me didn't want to leave you there, but we also didn't want you to come back like Jack in _the Cuckoo's Nest._ It was kind of a damned if we did, damned if we didn't situation. "After a moment, Dean thought to add, "So to speak."

Adam actually chuckled a little. "We will find Sam." He told his brother, "'Because he deserves to be found. And we'll find your girl, too."

Dean simply nodded. "We should head back before they worry too much about us."

When they came back into the kitchen Dean was greeted by three _very_ angry women, namely Mary, Emma and Jody.

"Dean Nathaniel Winchester- "Mary began, marching towards him.

"I cannot believe you would do something like that!" Emma exclaimed, joining her grandmother.

"What were you thinking?!" Jody demeaned, following them both.

They surrounded him in a semi-circle, grilling him until at least he got out, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Really, my behavior was inexcusable."

This silenced them. "Thank you." Mary said, "Now come on, let's try to eat."

And so, Dean was ushered to the table again, where he sat down. Despite having ruined the moment he felt he had something to say. "I'm grateful for friends, family, and my beautiful daughter."


	98. No Sell

Doc had campsite set up in the woods, currently lying in front of a tent in a fitful sleep, dreaming of the emery that was so close, but still out of his reach. "Witch." He called out to her in his sleep. Suddenly he felt something sharp and cold against his throat, and his eyes flu open to find a muscular bald man holding a knife to his throat. "Well shit."

That's when Wynonna's voice called out calmly, "John, John, John…" She came into view, dressed in winter clothing, leveling Peacemaker at John, "didn't I blow you up with a motorbike?"

The John's turned red and voice demonic as he replied, "Yeah, well, it didn't take."

"This one will." Wynonna promised.

John roared, charging Wynonna, but she had shot him and he was in the ground by the time Doc was up and had his gun out.

Putting away his weapon, Doc commented, "Oh, you do like to make an entrance."

"Hey, Doc," Wynonna inquired, walking around the campsite, "You want to tell me why you're living in the woods, screaming in your sleep and being ambushed by Revenants?"

"I had him right where I wanted him." Doc protested.

Wynonna, however, looked skeptical. "On top of you?" Wynonna asked slowly.

Doc threw back his head, drinking out of a glass bottle. He lowered it with a sigh. "If you are done with your business," He began, sitting back down, "I wouldn't mind getting some shut-eye, so…"

"Not done yet." Wynonna informed Doc, walking around him as he laid down, "I'm here on recon. Johnny-Come-Twicely was a bonus." She sat down beside his and unfolded the picture of the Seven for him to see. "Last of the Seven is too blurry for me to make out, but you knew Auggie, so…"

Annoyed, Doc took the picture from her. "Wynonna, you wanna know why I nearly got my throat slit? Because I've been helping the heir. You." He handed the picture back to her as he finished, "And I'm doing it for nothing."

"That's funny, I thought you were doing it for me." Wynonna replied, frustrated.

"I have my own devils to trap." Doc informed her, "So unless we are gonna make this a more equal partnership, I must polite say, go to Hell."

And with that he laid his head back down, leaving very frustrated Wynonna.

Meanwhile, out at the Blacksmith's forge, she asleep in her rocking chair, a shotgun in her hand, surrounded by a ring of salt. Suddenly she woke with a start. "Oh, wake up." She whispered to herself, then she heard creaking. "I know you're here." She called out, "I can smell you."

"Sure, that's not your fear?" Constance asked, stepping into the doorway followed by a well-dressed body guard. "I'm…" Constance began coughing as she strutted across the room, "Positively chocking on it."

"I don't have what you want, Constance." The Blacksmith said, clutching her gun.

"But you know where he is." Constance said, shedding the fur coat she had over her shoulder and handing it to her body guards, "You touched him, Mattie. "She dropped a black cloth on the table as she approached the circle, "As I've longed to touch him for 130 years. My beautiful boy. I could make you young again."

"At a cost that would make a whore blush." The Blacksmith replied definitely.

"I can cure that tumor in your breast." Constance offered.

The Blacksmith looked down for a minute, fighting temptation.

Constance stepped towards her, but stopped when she heard the crunching of slat under she feet. "Now, that's just rude."

"You want rude?" The Blacksmith responded, lasting out with her arm and pulling her fingers into a fist.

Constance gasped and when she looked up, her eye was red and bleeding. She chuckled. "Cute. But if you don't take the carrot," She went for a dagger tied to her leg, "You get the stick." She raised the dagger above her head, and the wind started blow as the Stone Witch's eyes glowed blue, "Where's my boy?!"

Suddenly the Blacksmith was pulled from her chair and thrown to the ground within the circle. "Ah! Ugh!"

When she looked up, tears of blood were running down her face.


	99. Change Of Plans

The next morning, Wynonna was sitting at the bar telling Waverly the story of what happened the night before, while the later poured her a cup of coffee. "He nearly got scalped. Ugh! And he's living in a tent a raccoon wouldn't piss on. And I'm pretty sure he hates me, so that's really nice." She held the cup just above the bar, swirling the coffee.

Waverly, however, was more concerned with other things. "But you guys, you're still working all weekend?"

Wynonna smiled at her, "OK, you're asking why?"

"Just, trying to keep up, right?" Waverly answered, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"We're gonna track down the last of the Seven if it kills me." Her eyes glanced over to the box beside her, "Hey, you want me to ask Sam to run on test on your boney little friend." She touched the box.

"Uh, no." Waverly responded, taking box off the bar and turned it around, "Curtis left it to me, and-I love him, I do, but if I give it to Sam I might ever see it again."

"They say I have trust issues." Wynonna commented, standing up, "You gonna be okay without me?"

"I'm good." Waverly assured her sister, "I'm a happy single Virgo with hair for days." She did a semi-hair flip to empathize the point.

"Well, you get lonely and you call me." Wynonna told her walking out of the bar.

"OK." Waverly agreed, turning around to set the box back down. When Wynonna was gone Waverly grabbed a bag of chips.

When Wynona got to the station Sam, who already knew about the incident from the night before, and Charlie, looked at the picture of the Seven under the glass. "Why wouldn't Doc look at the photo?" Charlie wondered aloud, when Wynonna told her what happened.

"Because he was drunk and ornery." Wynonna replied, leaned up against the white board looking at file, "More than usual."

"Mm-hmm." Sam grumbled, taking a magnifying glass over the picture.

Wynonna glanced over at him. "Yes, we all know how much you 'mm-hmm' Doc. Doc's the kind of bad that's good to keep around."

"Wynonna, you don't become immortal by making deals with angels." Sam reasoned, "You gotta go to the others guys for that."

"Well, according to you, there's not much different between the two." Wynonna commented.

"Mm-hmm." Sam responded, then he spotted something, "Here."

The girls gathered around Sam. "Look at his hand." He pointed to the suit the Revenant in the picture to the cuff-links. "Well, looks like your seventh was quite the gentleman."

Wynonna looked at him. "Tell that to my dead sister."

"Right, sorry." Sam replied as Wynonna took the picture.

She inspected the picture with the magnified glass and noticed a design on the link. "Look." She said, pointing it out, "See? There's a spade."

"Nice work." Sam complemented.

Charlie leaned over to him and spoke up. "Hey, you guys up for some Chinese?"

"Yes!" Wynonna practically moaned, "Put me down for- "

"Gong Bao chicken, with enough hot sauce to bind a T-Rex," Sam turned to look at his girlfriend, "Right?"

Wynonna nodded, surprised that Sam knew her that well.

"It's gonna be a long night." Sam reasoned, "We should make it fun."

"Hmm." Wynonna responded, her eyes darted around the room, "Cause fun's your middle name."

"Well, I will be right back, and we can get this thing started." Charlie said, heading at the door.

"Thanks Charlie." Wynonna called out as the door shut. She looked at Sam a sly smile on her face, placing an arm around his shoulder, "So, that means we have at least fifteen minutes to do whatever we want."

Sam gently distanced himself. "Yeah, before we do that, we need to talk about Waverly. About the skull."

Wynonna pulled back and sighed. "Sam, I tried, I really did. But, she thinks that you're going to keep it." Wynonna scoffed at the notion, but When Sam didn't scoff back, she added, "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Depends on what it was." Sam answered honestly, but nervously.

"Sam, Curtis gave it to her." Wynonna responded.

"I know but—you heard how the Blacksmith reacted." Sam reasoned, "Whatever this thing was—it terrified her, or whoever's after the skull terrified her. At the very least Waves should find a better place to put it then a cardboard box. "

Wynonna was quiet for a minute. "Hadn't thought of that." She said softly, and Sam could tell she was now worried.

"Look, I promise to talk to her tomorrow." Sam offered, "Make her see reason."

"Thanks." Wynonna said, looking down.

"You know what," Sam said, getting up, "I'll do it now. I can get to the homestead and back by the time Charlie gets here with the food. If there's a line."

"Sam, you don't have to do that." Wynonna replied.

"No, you won't be able to focus if you're worried about Waverly, and I've done put this in your head." Sam insisted, "So, first I'm gonna talk Waverly into doing something with the skull, and then we'll find unlucky number seven, because, that's what we do, right?"

"Right." Wynonna replied, smiling, "Because we are a power couple."

"I'll be right back I promise." Sam said, heading out the door.

Now alone, looking at the photo, a strange thought occurred to her. _Someone should probably check on the Blacksmith._

If someone had checked on the Blacksmith, they would have found her huddled in her salt circle, looking the worst for wear, as Constance continued to torture her. "I give you this, Mattie," Constance was saying, taking odd her holster and walking towards the circle, "You've lasted hours longer than I thought you would."

"Maybe you've underestimated the good that's lefts in this world." The Blacksmith suggested, managing to look up.

Constance chuckled, walking back and forth with the dagger in her hand. "I highly doubt it."

"You've done your worst." The Blacksmith told her definitely, "I'm not coming out."

"Are you sure?" Constance asked being crouching down in front of the circle. Then she stood up again, pointing the dagger so that the flat was facing Mattie, and began to chant. "Hagyd hogy a torok ahogy porro."

Suddenly the Blacksmith clutched as her throat and it was filled with painful thirst, like she hadn't had any liquid in days, as Constance took a ladle from a nearby water bucket, taking a zip to taunt the Blacksmith, who was fighting temptation as she edged towards the circle. "Go on." Constance said.

Suddenly Constance threw herself across the circle grabbing the ladle and drinking from it. "Now," Constance began, turning the Blacksmith over, "We can finally begin." She stroked the Blacksmith under her chin, holding the dagger, now glowing blue, by her forehead. "Tell me, who has the skull?"

"The girl that's gonna finally end you!" The Blacksmith seethed.

"Wonderful!" Constance crooned, holding the Blacksmith's head and bringing the dagger towards the side of her face, "Got an address?"

Constance but the flat of the sword on the Blacksmith's face, burning her face and causing her to writhe in pain.


	100. Undercover Angel

Now that the fall holiday was over, everyone got back to the job that after three months was still the job at hand.

That is, finding Sam.

The growing Winchester clan, plus Bella and Andy who was still off from work, were spread out on the floor, looking through every book they had spread out on the floor as well. "No wonder we always have trouble finding people." Dean commented, "I think we've looked through over half the books here and still haven't found _one_ location spell. Just one. That's all I'm asking for."

Just then Adam's phone rang. He looked at it and smiled a little.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

Suddenly Adam got the deer-in-headlight look and blushed. "No one." He denied quickly, getting to his feet, "I'll be back in a minute guys."

As Adam fled the room, Castiel asked the obvious question. "Why would he need to talk to no one privately?"

When Adam was sure he was out of earshot, he answered nobody's call. "Hey, Claire."

"Hi, Adam." Claire replied, beaming on the other end of the phone, "How are you?"

"Okay." Adam responded, "We were looking for a spell to find Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Claire said, "I didn't realize you were working right now. I'll call back—"

"No, it's alright." Adam assured her, "I can take a minute. So, ah, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a hunt." Claire informed him, "Haven't found anything yet."

"You're, ah, serious about hunting, aren't you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I am." Claire replied, somewhat flatly, "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"No," Adam assured her, "Why would it?"

Meanwhile, Cas' phone started to ring.

"When did everyone get so popular?" Dean wondered aloud.

The angel looked down at the caller ID, then picked it up. "Hello, Ida."

"Hi, Castiel." Ida Marie replied, "I just found out that we have reports of a woman that might be Ellen Harevlle in Colorado. She was an associate of the Winchesters who…

"Blew herself up to save them from Hellhounds." Cas cut her off, "I know, I was there."

"Oh." Ida Marie responded softly, "Well, the last sightings we have of her are in the town of Millersville, Colorado with an unidentified male. Can you be relay this to the others?"

"Yes, they're with me what now." Cas assured her, "Will you be joining us?"

"No, I can't." Ida Marie replied almost sadly, "I have to go to our American base to turn in my reports."

That word made Cas nervous. "Reports?"

"Don't worry, I left certain things out." Ida Maire assured him, "Things my superiors don't necessary need to know about." Cas swore he could hear her smirking.

"I think we've been a bad influence on you." Cas teased, smirking right back at her.

Suddenly Ida Marie got very quiet on her end of the call.

"Ida," Cas said, "I was joking."

Ida Marie let out an awkward chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it, then. Good luck."

"You too, Ida. "Cas replied, before hanging up.

"I take it that means we gotta another one back among the living?" Dean guessed.

"You would be right." Cas confirmed.

They divided their forces, leaving, Emma, Andy, Bella and Lennie to look for a spell while Dean, Castiel, Adam, Henry, and Mary went to see if this actually was Ellen. The group was halfway through Colorado when the unthinkable happened.

They didn't even notice it had happened until the car started to slow. Dean put his foot down on the gas, but the car just kept going slower and slower. "Come on; come," He pleaded under his breath, "No, no!" Then the car finally came to a stop.

The group got out, and Dean immediately saw the problem. Something had punctured the front right tire and now it was completely flat. "Crap." He groaned.

The others followed him as he went to the trunk of the car. "Do you have a spare?" Mary asked.

"Of course." Dean said, opening the trunk. He started moving stuff around in his search for the tire. "No," Dean murmured to himself, "No. Not it, not it. Err! I could've sworn I had one. There should be one in here!" He pulled out the toolbox, "Well, I have _this!_ "He sat it down, "But no tire."

"So, we're stuck out here?" Adam asked.

"No," Dean said, pulling out his phone, "I'll fine a tow truck, we'll get to the next town and I'll air up and patch the tire."

Thirty minutes of Dean telling the tow truck driver he better not hurt his baby, they arrived in Nethermoor.

"Okay," Dean said, coming out from the local gas station holding a black and red air pump, "It took me a bit of finagling but I got that attendant to just let me to do it myself." He knelt down to plug it into the tire and noticed the sign on the building across the road. _Double R Dinner: Six Kinds of Iced Tea,_ it read. "Hey, why don't you go get something to eat while I finish up here." He gestured to the eatery.

"Without you?" Mary asked.

"I'll be fine." Dean assured them.

"Henry, you're the closest, check to see if has a fever." Cas requested.

As his grandfather moved in close to put a hand on his forehead, Dean moved away. "I'm not sick." He protested, "Look, just get us a table; I'll be there in a few minutes. Go on, I bet they make a damn fine cup of coffee."

"I'll stay with him." Cas volunteered.

"Okay." Mary agreed somewhat reluctantly, before heading across the street with Henry, dragging Adam behind them.

When they entered the dinner, it was nearly empty save for a few people at the table and an older, balding man wiping down the counter. A moment a latter a young blonde woman with baby bump that her brick red uniform did nothing to hide came up to them. "Hey." She said, "Welcome to the Double R Dinner. My name is Avis and I will be your sever this afternoon, table or booth?"

"Either's fine." Mary answered, "But my son and his friend will be joining us in a few minutes if that makes a difference."

" Booth then." Avis said, leading them towards the booth at a somewhat slow pace. It was painful for all of them to watch.

"How far along are you?" Mary asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Eight months." Avis answered, "Almost at the finish line I guess."

"A rather rough one." Mary murmured, sliding into the both across from Emma.

"You would know," Avis replied, "Having two yourself."

Mary opened her mouth to ask how did she know she had _two_ children, then realized Avis probably assumed Adam was hers as well.

"Mary's actually my step-mom." Adam spoke up. It was technically true in a round-about way.

"Okay, one then?" Avis guessed.

Unable to deny Sam, Mary said, "Two, actually. My youngest isn't with us today, but we'll be meeting up with him soon. "

"Good to hear," Avis replied, "You all want anything to drink while you're waiting on the others?"

"Do you still serve coffee?" Mary asked, as it was past noon so all bets were off.

"Let me guess," Avis said, with a knowing smile "You bet we make a damn fine cup?"

"Dean did," Mary said, somewhat alarmed again, "How did you-"

"We get that a lot." Avis explained, wearing that same smile, "The owner once told me he named this place on a bet he wouldn't get sued for copyright infringement. And yes, we still serve coffee. Everyone else?"

"I think I might try one of those teas the sign mentioned." Adam replied, "The iced mint."

After looking at the menu Henry said, "I'll try the coffee as well."

Avis made some notes on her notepad and said, "I'll have those right up."

Meanwhile at booth a few feet away, a red-headed waitress was walking up to the booth where a man sat across from two children, a girl of about fourteen years with her hair cut into a blonde bob, sitting next to a five-year-old boy with hair of a similar honey-colored hue, holding a stuffed Toothless that was almost as big as he was.

"Hey, Kirk," The waitress said, "You have the kids with you?"

"It's professional development day." Kirk explained, "Whatever that is. So, I picked Sam and the munchkin up on my lunch break, decided to treat them."

"And go to your section to do it." The girl, Samara, a.k.a Sam, murmured.

Not catching what girl had said, the waitress continued the conversation asking, "And your job actually has lunch breaks?"

"Dean gave Malcolm the eyes." Kirk explained, "I got a half hour."

"Okay," The waitress relented, "So, everybody know what they want?"

"Ruben for me," Kirk began, "Spaghetti for Sam, chicken strips for Dean with," He looked over at his daughter, "What do you say, Sam? Can potatoes smiles be a vegetable?" His daughter was so use to having to act like her brother's mother, she still tried to, so for the time being he gave her a little leeway. And in the past, she had made it clear that fried potatoes were not a vegetable.

"Can it be a vegetable Sami?" The five-year-old pleaded, looking up at his sister with huge hazel eyes, "Please."

Sam sighed. "I'm not immune to the eyes either." She said, "Alright, potatoes smiles are a vegetable."

Kirk smiled. This was progress.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas had just entered the dinner and walked up to the both where Adam was trying to explain _Twin Peaks_ to the Mary and Henry. As much as any sane human can.

"So, the killer was a demon named BOB?" Mary was asking.

"Now you're starting to get it." Adam said.

"But why would a demon care about disposing of the body?" Henry asked, "And what does the log lady has to do with it?"

"I'd give up now Henry." Cas said, sliding in next to the man, "No one has any idea what's going on that show. I had it forcibly sneered into my brain and I don't understand it."

Meanwhile over at the counter, both waitresses had come over to the kitchen when the smells from the window made Avis sick. She bent over, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Go." The red-headed waitress said, grabbing the drink trey, "I'll take care of your table until you get back."

Avis nodded her thanks before going running towards the bathroom.

"Poor kid." The man at the counter commented.

The waitressed walked over to the table with the drinks. "Alright folks," She began, "Avis will be right back, but until then-" Her voice trailed off in shock and panic at two of the men at the table.

The men stared right back as they immediately recognized her. The dark brown eyes, the paper-white skin, the hair so red one would expect it to start bleeding. They didn't need the name-tag to recognize her.

"Anna?" Castiel balked.


	101. One On One

Mick was reading over some flies in his office when he heard a knock. He looked up to see Ida Marie anxiously standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Ms. Ketch." He beamed, genially please to see her, "Please sit down."

She sat down, shifting nervously in the chair.

"Ms. Ketch, please. "Mick began, resisted the urge to laugh, "If this is how nervous you get turning in paperwork, I'd hate to see how you handle an actual assignment."

Ida Marie had always been shy, as far back as either of them could remember. The first time he met the girl she hid behind a pillar.

Of course, he changed her life that day, and sometimes, if he was being completely honest, he wasn't sure if it had been for the better.

"Sorry, sir, I'll work on that." Ida Marie replied softly.

"See that you do." Mick ordered, "You know, you really are a bright girl, Ida Marie, is it alright if I call you Ida Marie?"

"Yes, Mr. Davies." Ida Maire answered, giving him slight slime.

"Well, Ida Marie, you can have a future here." Mick continued, "You just need to be a little less timid, alright?"

"Alright." Ida Marie agreed, straightening herself up in the seat, trying to appear more confident.

"There you go." Mick said encouragingly, "Looking better already. Now, do you have the paperwork?"

Ida Maire handed a stack of manila folders across the desk to him. "Reports on all new resurrected."

Mick eyed the flies in surprise. "This seems like a lot."

"Well, since you handed over An-Mr. Gallagher, three more people have come back from the dead, not counting Mrs. Harvelle."

"Oh." Mick responded, opening the first file, "You wouldn't mind staying here for a bit while I read these in case I have some questions?"

Ida Maire swallowed thickly. "Yes, sir."


	102. Part Crashers

Waverly had the skull set out by the mantelpiece as she set up her iPhone there as well, starting to dance as music started to play. _Ah woo! Ah-ah-ah ah ah-ah-ah…_

She put a white pitcher vase of pink flowers on a table beside the window singing, _"I don't wanna love ya,"_ She turned around, still dancing and singing, " _But I can't let go."_

She hung up a banner off white triangles as the song played, _every time I hung ya…_ She hung up a blue paper lampshade and pink paper balls, twirling two as she sang, " _You can't leave me alone_." As she hung up two of the balls she proceeded dance, putting her hands on her hips that were currently tightly covered in sliver cloth, her hair flying every which-way.

 _Yeah!_

 _Love you like a boomerang._

 _Boomerang._

She stragicly threw a series of throw-pillows on the furniture in the living room, the music still playing _And I can't say it too late. You come and go. You go, go, go._

She walked over to the mantel, the music still playing. _Love you like a boomerang._ She took the skull down, examining it and wondering what she should do with it during the party. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Doc's voice saying, "How many tiny pillows does one girl need?"

She turned around and saw Doc examining one of her pillows and used that time to try to hide the skull behind her back.

It didn't work. "Dare I ask?" Doc questioned, taking a few steps forward.

Waverly looked down at the skull, placing it in her hands in front of her. "My uncle Curtis left it for me to look after." She held it out for him to see, "Human remains, what every girl wants in her inheritance, right?"

Doc found himself drawn to skull, slowly reaching out with a trembling hand and taking it. He examined it, moving the bottom jaw and running a finger along the top teeth. "I don't think this _is_ human." Doc declared handing it back to Waverly, "Best be careful who knows you have that."

"Why?" Waverly asked, concerned.

"In Bobo Del Ray's camp, there was two skeletons, one of which was missing a head." Doc explained.

Waverly was quiet a moment, then set the skull down on the mantel place. "Great."

As Waverly continued to fiddle with the decorations and the food, Doc began to speak. "My parley with Bobo is finished. This morning, Wynonna, she requested assistance, and…"

Waverly whirled around and cut him off, angry on her sister's behalf. "You told her to go to Hell!"

"And it was wrong of me." Doc admitted, looking around the dressed-up room, "Too much drink, too much pride."

"Hey, wait a second." Waverly requested, pulling out her phone, "I wanna record this, so that I can replay it to you when you're being a dick." Waverly was putting in her code when suddenly the phone started to beep and vibrate in her hand.

"Whoa, whoa!" Doc responded, startled, but trying to appear cool, "Hey! Your tele…telephone is angry about something."

Waverly remembered what she had been doing. "Yeah, you need to go." She informed Doc, "Girls only tonight. Engagement party. A chance for me to show my friends that I'm not a freak."

"You hunt demonic outlaws who rise from the dead." Doc reminded her, "Gunslingers cannot foster friendships with civilians, it never works." Then he took one of the chips Waverly was setting out and ate it.

"See, you being here is definitely not selling normal." Waverly said, "So, look, the only invitation you're getting is to move onto our land."

Doc looked at her in surprise, crunching on final time.

"What?" Waverly responded, "Friends don't let friends get gutted by Revenants. Plus, you know, it might be nice for us to have some more company. You know, chop wood, help us not die."

 _Don't Sam and the redheaded girl already fulfill those needs?_ Doc thought but said out loud, "That is a generous offer, one that should come from your sister also. "Then she stuck more tortia chips in mouth.

"Look, she might not be able to figure you out, Doc, but Wynonna doesn't want you dead." Waverly reasoned.

"Well, I will consider it." Doc promise, taking out a cloth and whipping his mouth, "I'll sleep in the barn tonight and see if it meets my needs."

"Good." Waverly replied.

As he turned to leave, Doc advised, "You should hide that cranium somewhere safe. You wouldn't want to spoil the revelry. "As she made his way to the door he started talk-singing the song Waverly had been listening to, "I _love you like a boomerang, boomerang. I love you like a boomerang. Boomerang."_ And with that, he was gone.

Waverly took the skull off the mantel place and stared at it, letting out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was scrolling through pictures of spades, humming to herself as she waited for either her boyfriend or their friend to return. She hit one and was looking at it when she heard the door open.

"Hey," Charlie called, "Got the grub." She sat the bag down and looked around and asked, "Ah, where's Sam?"

"He went to talk some sense into Waverly over this business with the skull." Wynonna explained, "I've been here looking at spades until one of you gets back."

"Oh," Charlie said, pulling something out of the bag and walked over to Wynonna, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her, "Well, in the meantime, I got a double order of dumplings here."

Wynonna turned to Charlie as she opened the bowl, and took one, sticking it her mouth.

Meanwhile, Waverly set a tier tray of cupcakes in the center of the table. Now everything was perfect. Hearing the doorbell ring, she rang to get the girl and happily exclaimed, "Welcome to the party!" Then she found to her disappointment there were only two girls standing on their porch, a blonde and a brunette. "Oh, Chrissy, Steph. Where is everybody?"

The girls looked at each other going, "Hmmm…" And gestured with the spirit bottles they were holding.

Trying to not appear crestfallen, Waverly gestured for them to come in. "Rach and Sonja bailed." The blonde, Steph explained, sitting the bottle down on the table, "They were too freaked to come to the 'Murder House'."

"It's not a murder house," Waverly protested softly as the girls took their coats off, "It's my home."

"Murder house, murder home…" Steph mused but as she turned to accept a glass form Waverly as she chuckled, "I'm kidding. It looks great."

"Thanks." Waverly replied.

"We're just surprised you ended up moving back in with Wynonna." Steph continued.

Waverly turned around and started messing with the furniture, her smile fading as she started to feel like see was being ambushed.

"This doesn't seem healthy, Waves." Chrissy added in, seeming more sincerely concerned than their friend.

"What?" Waverly challenged, "To put the past to rest and move on?" She sat her glass on the mantel piece, "Aren't you the ones who got me like, five Dr. Phil books?" She grabbed a pair scissors and cut the price tag off a pillow while she thought they weren't look. Then, gesturing towards the mantelpiece, trying to defend her decision. "See? Look, it's cute. You know, shabby chic."

It was then Chrissy decided to try to salvage things. "I don't really care where we are as long as we're together." She declared as they gathered for a toast. "Here's to moving on."

The girls clinked their glasses together.

"And to Steph getting married." Waverly added.

"Yeah!" Steph agreed.

"Again." Waverly added softly.

The women laughed.

"And here's to bargain-bin decorating." Steph said, grabbing the pillow Waverly cut the tag off of, and slapped the hostess on the arm with it, "Ha!"

"You know?" Waverly responded, "Haha!"

But secretly she was starting to wonder why she liked Steph to begin with.

Meanwhile, things had gone to seed at the police station, and Wynonna had ditched Charlie while she was using the bathroom and was currently walking the halls when caught sight of the other resident ginger sitting at her desk. Wynonna reached out and knocked on the door, causing Nicole to turn and look at her.

"Saturday night." Wynonna declared, "I'm the town pariah with ten years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for. What's your excuse?"

"Nedly." Nicole offered for an explanation.

"Say no more." Wynonna said, uncorking the bottle, "Bosses are the worst." She added in very face pace, "Especially when you're living and sleeping with them."

That got Nicole's attention.

"Oh, kidding." Wynonna lied, as she and Sam weren't exactly open about the true nature of their relationship with the civilian cops.

Nicole, however, wasn't so sure. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Wynonna took a sip from the bottle, then pulled back, making a face. "Hm-hmm." Then she cleared her throat.

Deciding to let it go, Nicole said, "At least I'm not the only one who wasn't invited to the party. Makes me feel better."

Catching what she said, Wynonna asked, "What party?" stepping towards Nicole's desk.

Meanwhile, Waverly sat a bottle down on the end table and examined the ring on Steph's hand, which she had held out for her. "Tres sparkly." Waverly declared, impressed.

"Right?" Steph responded, "Thank God he finally grew a pair and got it back from his ex." Then she leaned back, taking a sip of white wine.

Waverly's face was lit up with excitement. "So, when are we going shopping for bridesmaids' dresses?"

"We already did." Steph informed Waverly nonchalantly, "Thanksgiving weekend at the city. Merlot, shopping, spa day. It was fabulous!"

"Oh." Waverly responded, her smile falling as, assuming since she was the one throwing the balconette party, she was going to be one of the bridesmaids. That was usually how this thing worked.

Guilt-ridden, Chrissy said apologetically, "You're been so busy reconnecting with Wynonna."

For whatever reason, Steph thought that was a good idea to add in much less apologetically, "Ignoring your boyfriend…"

"No." Waverly corrected her quickly and firmly, "No. Champ and I are, are over. For real this time."

"Good for you." Chrissy declared sincerely, as she was more than aware of how much of a lout Champ was.

However, Steph, who had just about the depth of a kiddie pool in the middle of winter, had a different opinion on the matter. "Yeah, but Champ was so…"

"What?" Waverly challenged, "Ignorant? Immature?"

"Indulgent." Steph countered, "He loved you. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean here, but there aren't exactly a bunch of dudes lined up waiting to date an Earp."

Waverly's eyes widened and her brow lowered in disbelief that her so called "friend' would say that. "Well…"

 _Why are we friends with this girl?_ Chrissy thought, nervously chewing when she caught site of a shadow from outside. She let out a gasp then declared, "There's a man outside."

 _Oh no._ Waverly thought, getting to her feet and heading towards the door.

Chrissy, however, thought she knew what was going on. "Like, a cute lumberjack, cowboy, light-more-than-your fire kind of man!"

"You whore!" Steph exclaimed, starting to light up, "You got a stripper?!"

By then, Waverly opened the door, revealing Doc, who was holding a small stack of logs.

"Hey. "Doc greeted her, "Don't be cross, I got wood."

"I'll bet you do." Steph said, smiling. Chrissy was also smiling, somewhat uncomfortable but intrigued.

"Just in time." Waverly declared, seeing a way Doc could help the situation and pulling him inside, saying, "Come on in, honey."

She was so fast she didn't see Sam's van pull up.

Waverly was introducing the others to Doc, trying to pass him off as her new boyfriend when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She hurried to the door, and opened it, revealing Sam. _Even better._ Waverly thought. "Hey, Sam," She said, ushering him inside, "Come on in." She gestured with his arms up and down like Sam was a car she was presenting as a prize as she said, "Guys, this is Wynonna's boyfriend, Sam."

Steph blinked serval times, like she couldn't believe what she just heard. " _Wynonna's_ boyfriend?"

"Hm-hmm." Waverly confirmed, "I guessed that line's longer than you thought."

Meanwhile, Wynonna and Nicole were leaned up against the deputy's desk, the bottle between them. Both of them were fairly buzzed at that stage to the point of being drunk.

"You know exactly who she invited too?" Wynonna was saying, "Chrissy Nedly."

"What?!" Nicole responded, "Sheriff's daughter?"

"Mm-hmm!" Wynonna confirmed, "And Stephine Jones." After a moment she added, "You know, one time, Stephine told me I should think about getting a butt lift."

"What?!" Nicole exclaimed, "Your ass is like…It's top shelf, man. It's top shelf."

"Thanks." Wynonna replied, then asked a deep question that was bothering her. "Have I pulled Waves too close?"

"You know, I think that Waverly has spent her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she's with." Nicole speculated, "She's only now just starting to figure out what she really wants."

Wynonna was rather impressed with the observation. "Dude, you're like a walking bumper sticker."

Nicole chuckled.

"Who's armed!" Wynonna added, slapping the gun at Nicole's hip, "Waverly should be hanging out with you."

"I agree." Nicole agreed, before putting the bottle her lips.

Catching slight on a picture, Wynonna leaned over and stretched out to get it, asking, "Who's this? Who's this lady?"

Nicole laughed and Wynonna grunted. "That is victim number three." Nicole explained, letting her newfound companion look at the picture.

"Same guy killed three women?" Wynonna asked.

"Yeah, killing them was only the start." Nicole began, getting partially up to get the whole, then sitting back down next to Wynonna and opening it up, "Joyce Arbour. She's 22. We found her Wednesday morning, and the cause of death appears to me multiple lacerations, but of course, the autopsy report is practically illegible."

As Wynonna looked at the picture of the poor girl's dead body, cut up and covered in blood, Wynonna commented, "Sam picked a great time to go AWOL." Then suddenly there was bright, fresh blood on the picture, and Wynonna realized her nose was bleeding. "Uh, I need to see the body."

That was when they heard the sound of footsteps and Charlie appeared in the doorway. "There you are." She declared, annoyed, then seeing the deputy said, "Oh, hi Nicole."

Meanwhile, Doc had engaged Sam and the girls in a game of poker.

"So, is this strip poker?" Steph inquired, unbuttoning her sweater, "I'm not shy."

"No, you're engaged." Waverly reminded her.

"Maybe we can bet just pennies." Chrissy suggested, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, "I think I'm more comfortable with pennies."

Steph however, was still trying to flirt with Doc. "Is it true that everybody has a tell?"

"Well, I most certainly do not." Doc responded.

"Henry has the biggest tell of all." Waverly informed the group, slyly.

"You're bluffing." Doc countered.

"Wanna bet?" Waverly challenged.

"I'll bet that this is the lamest engagement party in history." Steph wined.

Doc cleared his throat before coming to Waverly's defense. "Well, a hostess is only as good as her company." And with that, he proceeds to reveal the cards. "Pair of sevens." Then he revealed Steph's cards, "Aces and eights. Well, you best rebutton your blouse 'cause all the heat's over here on my girl." Then he revealed the youngest Earp was holding two kings.

Waverly's eyes widened in surprise, then Doc winked at her. She smiled back grateful for his help.

There was a creaking that caused everyone to turn around.

"What was that?" Chrissy asked, clearly scared.

Doc looked over to a worried looking Waverly before getting up and walking to the door, peeping out the curtain. "Barn door's come open is all." He assured them, "I'll see to it."

Steph let out a small sigh as Doc grabbed his hat coat, heading out the door.

Waverly walked over to the window and peered out, and Sam got his feet once Doc had exited.

Doc put on his head and coach then carefully crept towards the barn, taking out his gun, unaware that he was being watched by Waverly.

She turned back to her friends as she walked to the coat rack, saying, "I'm gonna- "She held up a finger saying, "One second." The she wrapped herself in the blanket. and headed out while Steph rolled her eyes and took a drink of wine.

Sam grabbed his coat and quickly followed after her.

Doc was on high alert as he entered the barn. His eyes went around it when he heard a weak female voice rasped, "She's coming."

Doc aimed his gun at the direction of the voice, when appeared in the entryway to another second of the barn. She had clearly been through some sort of ordeal, shaking, her eyes bleeding, her hair sticking flatly to her sweat-covered body. "She's coming. I-I-I tried to…"

Doc lowered his gun and began to turn around, saying, "I'll have someone call a physician!" This woman clearly needed help.

"No, no, no." The woman responded quickly, stepping forward on two shaking legs, "This kind of wound won't heal. I'm already dead, Holiday."

Doc reached out with one arm. "Have we met?" He couldn't remember seeing this unfortunate woman before in his life.

Instead of answering the question, the woman said, "There isn't much time. You know Constance Clootie, someone called the Stone Witch?"

Suddenly Doc was filled with rage. "I am familiar with her work." He confirmed, managing to hide what was going on inside him.

"Waverly Earp has something she desires." The woman explained, "Her boy."

Doc turned his upper body. "The skull."

Meanwhile, Waverly stepped outside, wrapping the blanket around. She exhaled and could see her breath.

"Waverly, you should go back inside." Sam said, "I can go get Doc."

"No, I'm going with you." Waverly insisted, taking a step off the porch.

Back in the barn, Doc grabbed a brown blanket for the woman, who was now sitting down in the corner.

"If she unites what was scattered, she will let the Revenants of Wyatt Earp loose and set them free of the Ghost River triangle." She explained urgently as Doc came over to her. As Doc tried to cover her up she continued, "She will kill the girl. Come the Witching Hour, Constance will be upon you."

"Oh, I'll be waiting for her." Doc declared, his eyes filled with anger.

"No!" The woman explained, knowing exactly what Doc had in mind, "She's too strong. You must warn Waverly, and you take her away. You go!"

"I waited three lifetimes dreaming of ways to kill that witch." Doc argued.

"There's only one way to do so." The woman informed him.

"Well, you tell me." Doc requested.

"Frist, I need your word." The woman countered, "That you will take Waverly and you will flee. Now. You save your vendetta for another night."

The woman was clearly not long for this world. What would she know if Doc kept his word or not? "Oh, I so swear." Doc lied.

Meanwhile, Waverly and Sam were slowly walking across the yard, shaking with cold in spite of the blanket, having a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Really, go inside with your friends." Sam insisted, "We don't know what's out here, you're just wearing a tight-fitting dress and a blanket…"

Back in the pair, the woman was unwrapping yellow cord that was wound around her wrist as she instructed Doc in what to do. "Frist, you need to collect what is of her flesh…hair blood." She handed Doc the cord, "Dipped in it, this gallows silk will lesson her powers. It will bind her." Doc examined the cord as she continued, "But you need to be patient when you hunt her. She's vulnerable only in the time following the witching hour." She took a ragged breath before saying, "The Reckoning." Then she let out a shuttering gasp of a final breath.

"No." Doc whispered, before reaching out and gently shutting the dead woman's eyes.

When Waverly was halfway across the yard, she called out, "Doc?"

"Doc?" Sam repeated.

Doc quickly stood up, exiting the barn and shutting the door before Waverly or Sam could see the dead body. "Oh, it ain't nothing but the north wind and some sneaky whisky jacks." He lied, walking up to Waverly and putting his arm around her to guide the pair back towards the house, "Now, I believe I was about to give your friends a lesson in bluffing."


	103. Angel No More

**AN: Sorry I missed last week, guys. I had some unexpected troubles that kept me from updating. Thank God He got me through it and let me update this week.**

"What are you doing there?" Castiel asked, standing up, "How long have you been alive?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what you're talking about." Anna lied, backing away.

"It's alright." Cas assured her, "We can get past the whole 'you trying to kill the Winchesters to prevent their sons from being born' thing.

"Ah, shouldn't I have a say in that?" Dean spoke up.

"Not only that, shouldn't _I_ have a say?" Mary added, "She tried to kill me, too. When did that happened again?"

Suddenly, Anna realized she recognized the woman at the table. "Is that—"

"Yes." Cas cut her off, "Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere more private."

Anna lead Dean and Cas out to the back of the dinner by the trash cans. "Can you please explain to me what is going on?" She demanded.

"We could ask the same of you." Dean responded.

"Ah, Dean, maybe we should go first at least to explain the whole 'back from the dead' thing." Cas interjected.

"Alright," Dean relented, "Do you know what the Darkness is?"

"An old story." Anna responded, "Kind of like our boogey man."

"Yeah, turns out she's more than an old story." Dean continued, "She's more like God's crazy sister."

"I know, I had trouble believing it, too." Cas cut in.

"Anyway," Dean interjected, trying to steer the conversation back on track, "A series of events lead to us accidently letting her lose, which lead to God, who it turns out was trasping around the country disguised as the prophet Chuck this whole time, coming back and eventually they decided to work out their differences with a little help from me, not to brag or anything, and apparently as some sort of thank you, Amara or Chuck or both of them are bringing back everyone we ever lost, starting with my mom."

"Glad to see I make the list." Anna replied, processing everything that Dean had just told her, "I'm really happy for you guys. You must be thrilled."

Dean was silent a moment before saying, "We are. Ah, you remember how we left things, right?"

Anna let out a hiss through her teeth. "Yeah," She said slowly, "Sorry about that."

"Really?" Dean responded, "You pull a _Terminator_ on us and that's all you have to say? Sorry, about that?"

"In my defense I was half-crazy from the torture when those rouge Seraphs pulled me out of prison." Anna pointed out.

"Rouge Seraphs?" Cas repeated, confused.

"Right, you didn't know." Anna responded, "I didn't do what I did on my own, but I wasn't exactly acting on Heaven's orders either. After months of torture two angels came for me with orders for my transfer to Heaven's Intelligence Division. They took me to a part of Heaven I'd never been in, and there was this this Seraph I had never seen before, a woman dressed in a gray pantsuit. She says things had gotten out of control, even if the Archangels didn't want to admit it. She needed to fix it but she also needed plausible deniability. That's where I came in. She said that if I killed your parents, prevented you two from being born, I'd be given clemency. At that point, I was desperate so I said yes, and, well, you know what happened after that."

Dean nodded.

"Next thing I know I wake up on an abandoned train filled with Mary Jane plants and two _very_ confused marijuana farmers standing over me." Anna finished, tears welling up in her eyes, "Dean, I really an so sorry. If I could take it all back—"

"It's alright." Dean assured her, "I get that you were in a bad spot. Everyone's alive, no harm, no foul." He shifted before adding, "So, ah, how's you wind up pouring coffee in this monument to copyright infringement?"

"One of the Marijuana farmers I mentioned took me into town, gave me some cash," Anna began, "I ran into Sal, that's the guy who owns the _Double R_ asks me what I was doing hanging around with guys like that, we got talking and he said he could use a third waitress. Didn't do a background check or anything, just gave me the job. How did you track me down anyway?"

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. "We didn't actually come here for you." Cas began.

And so, the pair explained everything else that had been happening, Sam's disappearance, the British Men of Letters, the possible discovery of their friend Ellen, and the flat tire.

"You know, you could come with us if you want." Dean offered, "You'd be handy in a pinch."

"Actually, not so much anymore." Anna informed them.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Anna responded by turning to her brother. "Castiel." She began slowly, "Will you look at me? I mean, really look at me?"

Cas did as she asked and immediately saw what Anna was talking about. "She's human." He declared.

"I came back that way." Anna explained, "I guess God or his sister or whatever gave me what I wanted. And even if I was an angel, I've built a life here, I have a job, friends, a guy I kind of like a might even like me back. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Dean assured her, "I understand." And he meant it. Anna had finally found what she was looking for all those years ago when she cut out her Grace, and who was he to deny her that? "But at least let us get you some papers."

"Forgive me, but I don't think your British friends would take kindly to a resurrected angel, even one that's gone through a species change." Anna replied.

"You're not the first non-human to come back." Dean replied, "So, we've found a way around them."

They walked back into the dinner to find that Avis had returned from the bathroom and was currently taking a tray of drinks to the group's table.

"As they walked by the man at the table called out, "Hey, Anna, can I see you for a minute?"

Anna silently walked over to him. "Sal, I am so sorry." She said, "It won't happen again."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Sal replied, "I was this close to calling the cops."

"It's alright." Anna assured him, "Those guys just thought I was somebody else, but we cleared everything up. It's fine now."

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were sitting back down at the table.

"So, what's up with the redhead?" Adam asked.

"I'll explain later." Dean promised, "But I need to make a call to Bella before we go."

"Okay, but you're explaining everything on the way." Mary commented before taking a sip of her coffee, "Wow, this coffee really is good."

After having their launch, Kirk dropped his Sam and Dean off at their house before heading back to work. "Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

"Yeah, Dad," Sam replied, helping her little brother out of the back seat, "I've done this before, remember?"

"Right." He said, feeling a pang of regret. He watched to make sure he got inside the house before driving off.

"So, Dean, Sam began after she secured the door, "What do you want to do now?"

Dean was already across the room, peering out of the kitchen window at the swing in the backyard.

"You want to go on the swing?" Sam asked, knowing that was what her little brother wanted.

"Can we Sami?" Dean requested, "Please?"

"Come on, then." Sam responded, "Let's go."

The five-year-old ran outside, the stuffed dragon he had by the tail flying a few inches above the ground, his sister trailing after him. "Dean!" Sam called out, "Dean, slow down!"

Dean came to a stop before hopping onto the swing. "Okay there, little brother." Sam said, walking up behind him, "Let's get you and Toothless situated and then we can get started." She helped her brother maneuver himself and his friend so that both were seated comfortably and began to push. She had to admit her dad had really came through with this swing. They just woke up about a week after they showed up on his doorstep, and it was hanging by a tree in the backyard. It made her think that maybe he was good for something other than money.

Suddenly over the sound of the Deans laughter, there was the sound of growling, causing Sam to freeze and turn around. _IS that a dog or something?_ She thought, looking for the source of the noise.

"Come on, Sami." Dean protested, kicking up his legs, "Keep pushing!"

"In a minute, baby." Sam said, looking into the woods behind their home. Then she saw a figure run through the woods at speeds she had never seen before and she was filled with dread. She quickly scooped up her brother and ran towards the house.

"Sami!" Dean exclaimed, trying to look back at the woods.

Sam quickly pushed his head down to her shoulder. "You don't wanna look back there, baby." She said, "Trust me."

Sam slammed the back door shut, sitting her brother down to lock it. Suddenly the growling started again, but it sounded closer. The teen peaked out the kitchen window.

"Sami?" Dean asked, sounding scared, "What is that?"

Sam couldn't see anything. "I don't know." She admitted, walking over to her brother and kneeling down, giving him a hug. "But it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." Suddenly the growling came again, fiercer and even closer. Dean started to whimper.

" _Hey, Deanie, won't you come out tonight?"_ Sam began singing, _"The stars are dancing like diamonds in the moonlight, and we can never find a better time to fall in love."_ She picked her brother up and walked towards the phone, continuing to sing, _"Oh, hey, Deanie won't you come out tonight? The summer's waitin' the moon is shinin' so bright. Hey, Deanie, you're the one I'm dreaming of."_ She dialed 991 and a female voice said, "911, what is your emergency?"

"There's some kind of wild animal in my backyard." Sam said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I-I think it's trying to get in."

Just then it, whatever it was, growled again. Dean whimpered, drawing in closer to his sister.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam assured him, "Everything' going to be fine." Then to the operator she said, "It's just me and my brother here."

"Okay, can you see the animal?" The operator asked.

"No." Sam answered, "But it sounds big. Can you please send animal control out here?"

"I just need you to tell me where you are and to give me your address." The operator said calmly.

"Five, six…" Sam began, when suddenly she heard the door open and felt something rush her from behind.

"Thanks, Bella." Dean said, hanging up before returning to the others who were waiting outside the Impala. "Bella's put in a call to Temperance, she'll get everything taken care of."

"Good." Henry said, "From the sounds of it your angel girl deserves a break."

"She does." Dean admitted, "Now, let's get this show on the road."

As they got in Dean heard someone call out, "Wait!" He turned to see a harried-looking Anna running towards them. Realizing something was wrong, Dean got up and met her halfway.

"Thank God I got to you before you left." Anna panted.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned and getting to the point.

"Two kids, were just attacked in their house." Anna explained urgently, "One of them was taken. I think it might be your kind of thing."


	104. Questions And Answers

"And you have no idea how Aron Knight fooled multiple operatives into believing he was Henry Winchester?" Mick asked, looking at the report.

"It's a mystery to everyone involve." Ida Marie confirmed, "Naturally both he and Mr. Campbell were tested when they were found, and I tested them both again when they were handed over to me. He never showed any signs of being anything other than human. The best theory we can come up with is that he used his experience with the organization to find some way to trick the test."

"And what about Samuel Campbell?" Mick asked, "Is there any reason to believe that he might have been somehow involved?"

"According to the Winchesters, no." Ida Maire answered, "Apparently he was the first to suggest something might be amiss with 'Henry.'" She put air quotes around the man's name.

"I see." Mick responded, before looking back at the report, "You're a little vague on what lead to Mr. Campbell expulsion from the bunker."

"As were the Winchesters." Ida Maire offered for an explanation, "Apparently he and Dean have a rather bad history, he and Dean got into some sort of altercation and Mary Winchester sided with her son."

Mick was silent for a moment. "Well, I think we've gained as much clarity on that situation as we can until we track Mr. Campbell down. "

"Track him down, sir?" Ida Maire asked.

"Yes, I've had operatives looking for him ever since he left the bunker." Mick explained, "At the very least he might possibly fill in some blanks, at the very least he might be useful to have around."

"Useful?" Ida Marie asked confused but fairly certain she didn't like where this was heading.

"As one of our hunters." Mick elaborated.

Suddenly Ida Maire felt a knot forming in her stomach.

"Now, give me a second to look over the Adam Milligan file." Mick requested.

Five minutes later Mick declared, "Well, this all seems pretty straight forwards, expect for one thing."

Ida Maire bit for lit. "What is that, sir?"

"If a remember correctly, there was some sort of incident in…" Mick's voice trailed off until the location came to him, "Cleveland, I believe it was."

"Was there, sir?" Ida Marie asked, trying to play dumb.

"Yes, I distinctly remember, a man was attacked by his best mate, who suddenly had super-strength and red eyes." Mick recounted, "It says here that it was handed off to Castiel, who asked you specifically not to get involved."

"Yes, that is true sir." Ida Maire admitted, as there was no way to deny it, it was there in black and white, where she had written it. Of course, that was when the situation was much simpler. "Since I was –still working on cultivating a relationship with the them at the time, I thought it prudent to heed their request."

"I see," Mick responded, "Likely a good call, but not exactly procedure."

"I know, sir." Ida Maire admitted, "I should have insisted on being involved."

"Tell you what, since you're new to this and likely even with your training you didn't know what to do in that situation, especially with wild cards like these, I'll let it slide." Mick told her, "This will stay between you and me. But do not let it happen again. Even if you don't accompany them, you must know everything about what's going on."

"Yes, sir." Ida Maire replied.

"Now, did you ever find out what it was?" Mick asked, "Your report doesn't say."

"Crossroads demon gone road." Ida Marie lied quickly, "But by the time I learned it there was no time to make an addition to the report. They literally told me this before I came here."

"I see." Mick responded, "Well, at least they're starting to open up to you." He looked back at report before saying, "I see here that the discovery of Adam Milligan was a happy accident resulting from the retrieval of Bella Talbot."

"Yes, sir." Ida Maire confirmed, "She has her own report."

Mick pulled that file. "Give me a minute to read over this one, will you?"

"I haven't minded so far." Ida Marie answered, then realizing her impudence said, "Sorry, sir."

"It's alright." Mick assured her, "I imagine this is getting redunent, I know it is for me. But, we're veering into uncharted territory here, especially with the whole 'resurrections happening en masse' thing, plus, with this being your first real assignment, it's better that we cross all our Ts and dot out Is."

"I understand, sir." Ida Marie said, trying to salvage things.

"Now, I sent word to home office about what you told me regarding Ms. Talbot's soul." Mick informed her, "I haven't heard anything yet. Perhaps it would help if you could tell me more about it."

"Apparently her parents were extremely abusive." Ida Marie pulled out of thin air. Well, not completely out of thin air, she had made that comment about having a horrible childhood. Besides, what else could drive a little girl to sell her immortal soul?

"Well, I guess that explains the horrible childhood comment." Mick thought aloud, "And how did she meet the demon she made the deal with?"

"She was at a park." Ida Marie explained, "The demon was possessing a girl around her age at the time, told her she could fix her problem and it wouldn't cost her anything for 10 years." Fortunately, she had pressed for more information after the whole Lucifer debacle, so she did have _some_ information. "It was all pretty cut and dry, as far as demon deals go, up until the point the Winchesters entered her life. Apparently, Lilith offered her a way out if she killed them. Clearly she didn't get out of it."

"Clearly." Mick repeated, "Well, hopefully the idea of minors damning themselves to Hell will light a fire under the old men." After a moment he added, "I trust that comment I just made will stay between the two of us."

"Of course, sir." Ida Marie assured him.

"Now," Mick said, pulling the final file, "Now, let's just get the real Henry Winchester done and you can be on your way."

However, Ida Marie had feeling things wouldn't be so simple, as within a few minutes of beginning to read the report, Mick started to frown.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Ida Marie asked.

"A bit of one." Mick answered, "I put it bluntly Ida, your story doesn't even make sense."


	105. Spades

Nicole opened the door to the morgue, walking inside, followed by Wynonna, who was still holding the bottle, who in turn was followed by Charlie. Immediately they were hit with an awful rancid, yet medical smell.

"Ah, eww!" Wynonna exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah, they you get use to the smell." Nicole commented, walking across a large male body to one that was covered.

"I spent a summer's probation on roadkill removal." Wynonna informed her as she approached the body from the other side with Charlie, "Pffft! This is nothing." However, her face contorted into a disconcerted look as she looked at the bloated, bloody body.

"Oh, I never got use to this part." Charlie moaned.

"And here she is." Nicole declared, walking up to the top of slab grabbing the sheet, "Joyce Arbor." She pulled back the sheet revealing the closed-eye face of thin, pale woman with long dark brown hair. That was when Nicole observed, "She kinds of looks like you, Wynonna."

"Yeah, she does." Charlie added.

"Jesus Christ!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Who did this?

"Someone who knew what they were doing." A male voice said behind him, causing the trio to quickly turn around, Wynonna jumping, only to see a very human man in a lab coat.

"Dude!" Wynonna exclaimed, "This is a morgue, wear a bell or something, okay?"

"Sorry." The mortician replied, nervously "Once a ninja, always a ninja."

Nicole, however, did not look amused.

"Plus, I forgot I'm wearing these cotton balls for shoes." He continued, "They help absorb the smell. But you three pretty ladies don't care about that. Um, I'm Dr. Reggie, the unlucky SOB who has to make sure the dead don't rise again."

"You suck at your job." Wynonna grumbled.

Catching what she had said to a certain extent and understandably confused, Dr. Reggie responded, "Uh, excuse me."

"Never mind." Wynonna responded, leaning to look at Joyce Arbor's body.

As Wynonna rounded the table Nicole had another concern. "Did you do this autopsy report?" She asked, shaking the report.

Taking report, Dr. Reggie said, "Uh…If I'd done this, I wouldn't have misspelled 'breast'. I can tell you something about the body. Did my own examination."

Wynonna looked up at him. "Anything unusual or creepy about the wounds or the way she died?"

"Well, she died because humans can't survive when they're organs are removed." Dr. Reggie noted, maybe a bit too flippantly, before taking a bite of a red twlizzer.

"She was alive when he took them out?!" Wynonna exclaimed.

"Correct." Dr. Reggie confirmed, "But the incision isn't what killed her. He drugged her, hooked her up to an IV, a blood bag, just like any surgeon would do during open heart or intentional surgery. But here is the uber-weird part- "

"Because it wasn't already weird enough?" Charlie commented.

"The wounds were cauterized as they were made." Dr. Reggie finished.

"So, he cut her open with something hot?" Nicole questioned.

"Like lightsaber hot." Dr. Reggie confirmed before taking another bite of his red licorice candy.

"Hellfire hot." Wynonna corrected somberly, things clicking in her mind.

Meanwhile, back at the Homestead, Doc has excused himself to go outside, lighting a cigarette. As he smoked, the Blacksmith's last words rang out in his head.

 _I need your word that you will take Waverly and you will flee. Now. You will save your vendetta for another night._

As he looked back at the barn that now held the blacksmith's body and remember his own words. _Oh, I so swear._

And for a moment, as he listened to the women laughing in the background he considered going in there, grabbing Waverly, explain to her and Sam what had happened and high-tailing it out of there.

But no. He had waited too long for this. And now nothing was going to stand in his way.

Taking out the cigarette and exhaling he walked out into the night.

Back at morgue, Nicole said, trying to work this out in her head, "Alright, so you remove the organs if you're gonna sell them on the black market. Why would you take 'em out and then put 'em back in?"

"Maybe somebody was looking for something." Wynonna suggested, focused on a mark on the dead woman's neck.

That was when Dr. Reggie made an observation. "You keep looking at her neck."

"Yeah, well, there's a welt." Wynonna informed them. As Dr. Reggie went over to look at the aforementioned welt Wynonna continued, "Dude, I saw on the photos it's a shape of a spade, like on a deck of cards."

Dr. Reggie leaned over to look at spot. "Sweet crickets! I missed that entirely."

"What would cause that?" Nicole asked.

"Well, she was hit by something in the shape of a spade, right?" Wynonna speculated.

"I mean, sure, yeah." Dr. Reggie replied, "Or it could have been prolonged pressure. Did, uh, you study forensics?"

Just then there was the sound of footsteps from the floor above them, causing everyone to look up.

There were more footsteps, causing Wynonna to look at Dr. Reggie then Nicole and Charlie.

Suddenly there a beep, and light on the wall began to glow blue.

"Someone just went into the cooler." Dr. Reggie explained, "You guys come alone?"

Wynonna's eyes darted over to Nicole. "I don't know, did we?"

Nicole answered by unfastening the top of her holster.

"There more than one way of getting in the cooler?" Wynonna asked the coroner.

"Uh, yeah." Dr. Reggie answered, "Rear exit."

Nicole pulled her out her gun, heading in that direction, saying, "Alright, I got it." Wynonna, and Charlie followed her with their weapons drawned, as did the unarmed coroner. "Don't shoot me, Earp." Nicole added as they hurried to the cooler, "Same goes for you, Bradbury."

Wynonna lead the charge as they brushed into the cooler, Dr. Reggie behind her. She turned with her gun raised, only to find the only people end there two dead old ladies. That was when the door shut on them with a loud _slam_ causing them to turn around. "Nicole!" Wynonna called out, "Charlie!"

"OK, I get it, right?" Dr. Reggie said, still sound just slightly anxious, "MacGilly sent you. Haze the new guy? Real original."

Whatever was going on, there was clearly no one else in the cooler, so they walked back out. The pair marched back into the morgue and froze when they saw Joyce's body.

Her eyes were open and now there was a twisted up playing card sticking out of her mouth.

That was when Nicole walked in, followed by Charlie, Nicole saying, "The door was locked, I couldn't get it." They both froze when they saw the body. Then Nicole noticed something else and gasped, "Jesus, Wynonna."

Meanwhile, Doc was back in the barn, kneeling before the Blacksmith's body.

"I can't beg your forgiveness, "He seethed apologetically, or as apologetically as one could seethe, but I can assure you the best way to protect Waverly Earp is to put that witch in the ground." The he pulled out and pocket watch and opened it, trying to see how close they were to the witching hour.

In the house, Waverly and Sam were talking to Chrissy, and in the process lost track of Steph, who had found the stairs leading to everyone's rooms.

"Yeah, it was my aunt's recipe and then…" Waverly began.

That was when they were interrupted Steph calling out as she ascended the stairs, "What's upstairs? Wynonna's grow op?"

Waverly rushed into the room, exclaiming in a panic, "We don't go up there!"

"Oh, geeze, relax." Steph huffed like a petulant teenager, "Honestly, Waverly, you've gotten so weird."

As Steph turned around and descended the stairs, Waverly said, "Sorry. It's just, we use it for storage, that's all."

"Plus, our rooms are up there and therefore private." Sam added in, starting to get tired of this girl and the way Waverly let her walk all over her.

"Uh-huh?" Steph responded in a disinterested voice, walking past Waverly through the living room, "Whatever. I'm gonna go bum a cigarette off Henry." She opened the door and found a dark-skinned man in a delivery uniform standing in the doorway. He seemed rather surprised to see her.

"Special delivery." The man said.

Again, assuming he was strapeeze dancer, Steph called back to Waverly, "Oh, Em Gee, bitch! You did hire a stripper?!"

"Uh, no, I-I just have a package." The poor man protested as Steph dragged him in.

"Is it a big package?" Steph asked.

Thinking she was helping, Chrissy, put on techno music, and hurried to join her friend in dancing around the unfortunate delivery man, taking the package from him.

"Ah, Waverly?" Sam whispered over to her, " _Did_ you hire a stripper?"

Waverly didn't response, the wheels turning in her mind. Something was not right. Apart from the obvious. "OK, Magic Mike, show us your moves."

"Hahaha!" Chrissy laughed, taking off the man's jacket, "Take it off!"

With a dazed look on his face, the man allowed the girls to take off his belt and pull down his pants and he tumbled to unbutton his shirt. As he moved and the girls danced around him laughing and squealing, he looked at Waverly intensely.

Both Waverly and Sam scanned the room for weapons and saw a gun on the wall and an ax with the wood Doc had brought in, then back to the "stripper". He stared at Waverly, who stared back definitely.

"I think he's local." Steph, informed Waverly in a loud whisper.

That was when the grandfather clock in the living room struck midnight.

In the barn, Doc was crouching, his gun in hand, the Blacksmith's instruction reining in his head.

 _This gallows silk will lesson her powers. Bind her._

He put the gun in his coat and took out the silk, holding it in his hands and looking at it.

 _She's venerable only in the time following the witching hour._

Doc stood up, putting the silk back in his coat declaring. "Oh, I've waited long enough."

He got out two guns and aimed them in the large, cross-shaped hold in the barn door, as a pink cattlelac pulled up and out stepped Constance, the hood of her dark cloak raised on her head, sided by a body guard in a dark suit and yellow tie.

Doc fired, but Constance caught sight of him. With a wave of her hand, her body guard was placed in front of her, taking the bullets in her stead.

Inside the house, the sound of gunfire caused everyone, save the "stripper" to turn in this direction.

Doc stared in horror and frustration as the bodyguard fell to the ground.

The "stripper" finally dropped the charade, pushing the other aside and marching over to Waverly.

Sam stepped in front of her, going for the gun, the deliveryman shoved him with such force he thrown to the side, then the ground, then he grabbed Waverly by the throat and lifting her off the ground as she kicked, fighting for air, and the girls screamed.

"Where is the skull little girl?!" He demanded.


	106. Brother And Sisters

Dean marched up to front desk of the hospital, flashing a badge he pulled at random out of the car so he wasn't even sure what it said but they were in a hurry.

The nurse at the front desk's eyes widened when she read the badge. "FBI?"

"Yes, ah, we're here investigating the Dean Rugger disappearance." Dean answered, "We were told his sister was here."

"This way." The nurse said, leading Dean, Castiel and Anna down the hall.

Meanwhile, in a hospital room in that direction, Kirk was trying to keep Sam on a gurney, but it wasn't working.

"I can't just sit here, I have to find him!" Sam exclaimed, trying to flee the room.

Kirk stepped in front of her. "The police are already out there, so is animal control and Malcom and Todd."

"A bunch of backwater cops and a couple of pot farmers!" Sam retorted, getting past Kirk and going for the doorway, only for Dean to appear in it, stopping for.

"You must be Samara." Dean deduced.

"And you are?" Kirk asked, coming up and putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm- "Dean looked at his badge before showing it to Kirk, "Agent Fisher, this is my partner, he looked at Cas' badge, "Agent Wilson, and I believe you know Miss Milton here." Man, how did they not find her sooner?

"Anna," Kirk began slowly, "What's the FBI doing here?"

"Sure, there's a child missing, but my all means, be more worried about going away for your precious grow-opp." Sam snapped.

"Sam, you know that's not what I meant." Kirk responded, trying to stay calm.

"Agent Wilson's my cousin." Anna spoke up, "I thought they could help."

"Mr. Palmer, can I talk to your daughter for a moment about what happened?" Dean requested.

"Yes, of course." Kirk responded.

"I'm done talking!" Sam shouted, trying to make a break for it, but Dean grabbed her.

"Look, Sam, I get it." Dean said, fighting to keep his hold on her, "I got a little brother too." _Who I don't know where he is either._ "But if you want us to find him you have to help us! Okay?"

Sam pulled away from him. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Henry, Mary and Adam were using their FBI ruse to get into the scene of the attack. When they stepped in, they found the living room and dining arena complete destroyed, the table and chairs tipped over, the recliner tossed to the side with claw marks on one arm, and lamp broke on the floor.

"Whoa." Adam said, "Yeah, something definitely happened here."

"Agreed." Mary said, surveying the room. She saw something that made her heart sink. "I got blood over here." She called out, walking over to the smear of blood on the floor.

"That night be the girl's." Henry spoke up, trying to avoid the unthinkable, "According to the report she was bit during the attack."

"How did it bite your arm?" Cas asked, back at the hospital.

"It put its teeth on my arm and bit down." Sam snarked.

"What I meant was," Cas began patiently, "What were the circumstances surrounding the bite?"

"When that—thing got in it pined me down from behind, that's why I couldn't get a good look at it." Sam explained, "I wouldn't let go of Dean so I guess that's why it hooked onto my arm, tried to drag us both out. But—I thought back, manage to get away. I can still hear Dean screaming—"

"Sam, one more thing," Dean said gently, "Just one more, I promise. How did it get in?"

Sam was silent for a moment, looking down. "You wouldn't believe me. No one else did."

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe, Sammi." Dean assured her.

Sam was looked up at Dean. "I think—it opened the door."

Meanwhile, Mary, Henry and Adam had come to same conclusion.

"What kind of monster gets in by just opening the door?" Adam wondered aloud.

"I can think of one." Mary said gravely, her heart sinking.

Picking up on what Mary suggested, Henry said, "But Wendigos are usually found in the Minnesota woods, or North Michigan maybe. Not this far west."

"The boys apparently hunted one here before." Mary informed, "Not this exact town, but the state of Colorado, so it's possible. We might not want it to be, but we have to consider it."

"Why don't we want it to be a Wendigo?" Adam asked, "Doesn't that mean the kid could still be alive?"

"Normally," Mary began, "But a five-year-old boy isn't a great stock-pile. If he had taken them both maybe, but now- "

"Well, it still might be keeping him alive." Henry cut her off. He had to believe that.

"We need to find this thing's trail." Mary declared, walking out, "Now."

They knew the chances of finding a trail was extremely thin, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying. Mary took the saying, "Okay, there's only three of us, so Adam, you take the right, Henry, you take left, I'll take the middle and if anyone finds something, call out."

They spilt, looking for any clues. Henry thought he saw a strip of cloth so he leaned down when he heard the _click_ of a gun. He slowly turned around, finding a man with dark slick-back hair standing over him with a gun.

"Easy there." Henry said slowly, his hands raised, "I'm just here looking for the missing boy."

"You're looking for Dean in the woods?" The man asked, "In the woods? Dressed like that?"

Henry looked down at his suit. He had to admit, maybe he _should_ start dressing more casually. "Well, needless to say, I did not know I would be doing this, this morning, but my—associates and I have a certain—expertise when it comes to situations like this."

"Expertise in freaky wild animal attacks?" The gun wilder questioned, "What exactly is it that you do?"

Just then Adam burst through the trees his gun out but not raised, saying, "Animal control."

The man whirled on Adam in surprised. "How many people do you have?!" He demanded, "And are you all trying to get shot?!"

Just then a voice called out, "Malcomb, put the gun down."

They all turned to find a blonde headed man with his own riffle.

"Toby," The man, Malcomb apparently began, "They just show up here and…"

"And we're not supposed to be here either." The other man, Toby apparently, cut him off, "They want to help, let them help. We could use it."

Malcomb sighed, lowering her gun. "Alright."

"I'm Toby and this is my husband, Malcomb." Toby introduce themselves, "We're Kirk's bosses."

"Toby!" Malcomb protested.

"What?" Toby responded, "They're not cops. Well, not—real cops anyway. No offense."

"None taken." Adam assured them.

"That doesn't mean we give them our life story." Malcomb argued.

"Look, all this is wasting time." Adam spoke up, "Now, have either of you found anything that might put on this thing's trail?" From what he had been told he knew that was highly unlikely, but he thought he should still ask, just in case.

"Nothing." Toby answered, then looked to Malcomb, "You?"

"Me neither." Malcomb replied, clearly frustrated.

"I actually think I might have found something." Henry told the group, leaning back down to pick up the fabric. "Before I was interrupted, I found this." He held out the piece of fabric for all of them to see.

"Yeah." Malcomb declared, "That's part of the shirt Dean was wearing this morning."

"Yeah, I need to confer with my college for a moment." Adam said, walking with Henry, "Okay, you know more about this than me, so do you think, as good as this thing is at hunting, it would leave something like that?"

"It might have been out of its control." Henry responded, "In its state a Windego is still an animal, it's not going to check for things like that. "So, this…"

"Might be the real trail." Adam finished for him.

"Alright, we need to get Mary, and get these two out of here." Henry declared.

Meanwhile, having gotten everything, he needed to know, Dean was outside, calling Mary.

"Hey," Mary greeted when she picked up, "What have you got?"

"Apparently whatever took the kid opened the door." Dean answered, "I think we're looking for a Windego."

"Yeah, that's the conclusion we came to, too." Mary replied, "So, how do you want do this?"

"Okay, just stay there now." Dean said, "Last thing we need is this thing getting someone else. I've got Cas on research detail, looking for any place it might have stashed the kid. I'll be there in five with a flamethrower.

"Okay, I'll gather the others." Mary answered, "Love you."

"You too." Dean said, before turning around and finding a less than amused Sam staring at him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Dean asked.

"Enough." Sam responded, "Flamethrowers? Who are you people?"

"That's—a complicated questions." Dean responded, "But we really are trying to save your brother, which is where I'm going right now."

He marched away, only for Samara to follow him.

Dean turned around. "Okay, that means you don't follow me."

"Dean is out there and he's scared and alone and possibly hurt." Sam laid it out, "I can't just leave him out there."

Just then Kirk and Anna appeared. "There you are." Kirk declared, "Agent, I am so sorry about this."

"No worries." Dean assured her, "She's going through a lot right now."

"Dad, these guys are insane." Sam protested, "We can't trust them to find Dean."

"Sam, these are professionals." Kirk assured his daughter, trying to guide her away, "Now, I know you want to help, but there's nothing you can do for him right now."

"Sure, it's not like he's actually your kid, right?" Sam accused.

"Samara, you know that's not fair." Kirk scolded.

Before things could escalate, Anna stepped between them saying, "Okay, let's just step back and go to our separate corners for a minute before we do something we regret, okay?"

"Fine." Sam fumed, marching off.

"Thanks Anna." Kirk said, gratefully.

"It's no trouble." Anna assured him before he went on his way.

When they were out of earshot, Dean asked, "Anna, what does she mean by not actually his kid?"

Anna sighed before beginning her explanation. "Sam and Dean are half siblings. They had the same mother, but different fathers. Kirk is Sam's father."

"Then why does Kirk have both of them?" Dean asked.

"Laura, the mother, isn't exactly what you would call-stable." Anna explained, "She'd be gone for days, sometimes weeks at a time, different boyfriend every few months, she doesn't even know who Dean's father is, and she used Sam as weapon against Kirk, who tried to be there, sent a check every month that only actually got spent on the kids if Sam intercepted it, she basically raised Dean. Then, Laura's gone for a month and people are starting to notice something's up, so she hightails it to Colorado, shows up on Kirk's doorstep. Since then Kirk's been raising them both and actually doing a good job of it all things considered."

"Yeah, it's a sad situation where the pot farmer is the responsible parent." Dean replied, empathizing even more with the kid now.

"I'm gonna help Cas with research detail." Anna said, turning to go, "Bring us a win, will ya?"

Dean nodded.

When Dean arrived at the house, everyone was gathered in the backyard.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked, "And who are these guys?"

"Kirk's bosses." Mary answered, "They came out to help the search. Dean, Henry found something."

Henry held up the cloth for Dean to see. "According to them Dean was wearing this, this morning."

Dean took the fabric from Henry when his phone rang. He picked it up, asking, "Found something already."

"Possibly." Cas answered, sitting in a chair with Anna standing over him. "Apparently back when the town was first founded someone had the bright idea to construct a sliver mine, only there wasn't any sliver. Eventually the place was an abandoned, but it's not that far from the house."

"Perfect place for a Windego pantry." Anna added in.

"Okay, can you send us coridenence?" Dean asked.

"I gave Anna your number, she's sending it as we speak." Cas replied.

"Thank." Dean said, before hanging up and looking at the phone for the directions.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Sam had been eavesdropping on Cas and Anna, and once she got a location took off. She knew where that mine was and she knew a shortcut to it. She knew the adults meant well, but she couldn't just stand by.

Not when her boy was counting on her.


	107. You Gotta Kick A Little

**AN: I would just like to state, for the record, I have been setting up what is about to happen for some time. (See, Chapters 13, 44, 50, and 92.)**

"What do you mean, sir?" Ida Marie asked, genuinely confused and upset.

"I mean, for starters, you claim that no one was at the front desk, or guarding the prisoners." Mick recapped.

Suddenly Ida Marie realized what had happened. On this report she had done more than just embellish, or leaves things out on this report, she had flat-out lied. That was just the first of many, and when she heard it out loud, no, it didn't make any sense.

"I suppose the Little Rock Police are rather inept at their jobs." Ida Maire tried.

Mick raised an eyebrow at that explanation.

"Really, that's the only way I can figure it." Ida Marie insisted, hoping she didn't look as terrified as she felt, or that he would chock it up to her being nervous.

"Ms. Ketch." Mick began, "Are you protecting someone?"

She was protecting Amaryllis Moretti. Ida Marie knew the British Men of Letters didn't like witnesses and she knew what they did to witnesses. She had advised the young officer to leave town, but she they would still track her down, so she decided to just leave her out of the report entirely.

"No, sir." Ida Marie lied through her teeth, "I'm as clueless for an answer to this as you are."

"You're sure you don't want to revise your stance?" Mick offered.

"No, sir." Ida Marie said firmly.

Mick started her down suspiciously. Ida Marie stared him down back, as if he had nothing to hide. At last he said, "Alright, then, what about these witches?"

"Witches, sir?" Ida Marie asked.

"You say here that Henry Winchester wound up arrested because he ran afoul of a family of witches." Mick recapped, "That he had come across a ritual and they didn't want to leave a witness."

"That is correct, sir." Ida Marie responded.

"Except," Mick began, "They had no idea who Henry was. For all they knew no one would believe him, why go to all trouble when they could just let him go and continue with what they were doing?"

"Who knows why witches do anything?" Ida Maire tried to shrug it off, "They're not exactly beacons of rationale thought."

"That's your answer?" Mick questioned, "The witches were mentally unstable?"

"Respectfully, sir, this one was an odd one all around." Ida Maire justified, "The witches were killed before I could interrogate them."

Again, she had to lie, this time for Lennie's sake. Aside from the whole witness thing again, she was just enough a witch to be deemed a threat.

Mick narrowed his eyes again. "Ms. Ketch, if you're lying and you get caught, I can't protect you, especially if something comes of it. And you know what the consequences could be."

That was when Ida Marie decided to try a different approach. "Respectfully, sir, I do not appreciate these actuations." She began firmly, "My loyalty is firmly with the Men of Letters and I would appreciate it if you do not malign my character in this matter!"

Mick was silent for a moment lowering the file. "I assure you, Ida Marie, that was not my intention. If you insist this how things happened, then I believe you."

"Thank you." Ida Marie replied primly.

"Now, unless there is anything else you wanted to talk to about, that will be all." Mick continued, "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Ida Marie replied, getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh, and Ida?" Mick called out.

Ida Marie turned around. "Sir?"

"While it was a bit overboard, what you just did, that's exactly what I'm looking for." Mick informed her.

"I'll remember that sir." Ida Marie replied before leaving.

As she walked down the hall she caught sight of someone coming her way. As she got closer she recognized her father. "Hey, Dad." She greeted him as they got closer, stopping in their tracks, "Fancy seeing you here."

"You too." Ketch replied somewhat awkwardly adding, "Ah, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Had to turn in some paperwork." Ida Maire explained, "You?"

"I'm working on an assignment." Ketch explained, "I just had to get some supplies." He started to leave when he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Can you stay for a minute?" Ida Marie asked, "This is the first I've heard from you in weeks."

Ketch sighed. "Very well."

They caught up for a few minutes then went their sperate ways, Ida Maire leaving the building and Ketch heading back to a windowless interrogation room.

"Sorry about the wait." Ketch told his victim as he relocked the door, "Ran into my daughter in the hall, and, well, you know how kids are."

A bound, battered, bloody John Winchester raised his head. "Yeah, I do."


	108. The Seige

"Put her down!" Chrissy shouted, trying to do what she could to help her friend.

"That is not sexy!" Steph screamed, less helpfully.

Just then Doc appeared. "Waverly!" He exclaimed, before firing a shot at the girl's attacker at the same time she managed to shove a pair of scissors into his head and Sam stabbed his leg, sending the man to the ground. Still, Doc kept his gun aimed at the man on the ground.

Back on her feet, Waverly whirled her head around the room and realized they were a person short. "Where's Chrissy?"

Meanwhile, back at the station, an understandably overwhelmed Wynonna burst into the kitchen, a head on her forehead, intent on finding alcohol.

As she marched up to the cabinet, Nicole followed her in. "Nobody keeps booze in here, Wynonna!" Nicole declared, "Except you."

Wynonna ignored her, opening the large side cabinet.

"You want to tell me what the Hell is going on?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Wynonna answered, going for a top cabinet, "Dry morgue air is murder on the schonz."

"Bullshit!" Nicole retorted, "I think somebody's trying to scare you, toy with you. Why?"

Looking through the other side cabinet, Wynonna pointed out, "I picked up this case, like, an hour ago, how could…"

"It be connected to you?" Nicole cut her off, starting to get fed off with all the secrecy, "Yeah, I would really like to know that too. People getting eaten by something? Call Wynonna. Guy gets murdered by a man in the mirror? Yeah, Wynonna to the rescue."

Wynonna was starting to get suspicious, and therefore got a little condensing as she turned around to look at Nicole and said, "We specialize in cases that are, uh, too complex for rookie flatfoots so it makes sense that you're a bit confuse."

There was a long pause before Nicole said, "I'm not."

Wynonna tilted her head to side. "Alternately…" She sauntered towards Nicole, "I don't suppose you have deck of playing cards in this utility belt, huh?" She grabbed at the belt, only for Nicole to jump back.

"Excuse me?" Nicole demanded, her voice taking a dangerous hush.

"How do I know you didn't double back to mess with the body?" Wynonna accused intensely, "Yeah, you're awfully interested in me and my sister. Maybe I should be grilling the shit out of you. Maybe you're the crazy one."

Nicole responded coolly with, "You of all people should know better than to try to make me question _my_ sanity." Then she marched out of the break room, leaving Wynonna standing there.

Back in a corner of the morgue, Charlie had her phone to her ear. "Come on, Sam." She groaned, "Pick up your phone."

Meanwhile back at the homestand, Constance was marching through the brush. When she got to a still spot overlooking the stood, she stood, moving her hand, she made three slashes in the sand, putting herself in a triangle. She crouched down, pulling her dagger out of her grader. She raised it in the air and chanted, " _Hallagassa meg a szavaimat istenekaz emberek_."

In the house, Waverly was processing another part of what had happened. "I just killed someone!" She exclaimed, horrified, hurrying into another room.

"You had no other choice, Waverly." Sam assured her, following her.

"It was him or you." Doc concurred, doing the same.

Outside, the wind had picked up, blowing Constance's straw-colored hair around even under her hood as she moved the dagger around, chanting, " _A foldrol az eg a kovek_."

"What where you shooting at out there?" Waverly demanded of Doc, standing in the doorway with one hand on it.

"The Stone Witch." Doc answered, "The woman who made me what I am."

"Constance Clootie?" Waverly responded, getting suspicious.

So was Sam. "Funny how the woman you were looking for happens to find you." He accused, "Here."

"Yeah." Waverly agreed in an accusatory tone.

In the other room, Steph was freaking out, which to be fair was somewhat understandable, trying to get a signal on her phone. "Your Murder House reception is balls!"

That was a little less understandable and the others were starting to get fed up.

The wind was become outside, Constance still moving the dagger and chanting, " _En vagyok a ko_ _boszorkany. En vagyok a feltamadas_."

"After she made me ageless…" Doc began.

Ageless?!" Stephanie interjected.

"She stuck me at the bottom of an old well to spend my immortality…" Doc continued, ignoring the girl.

"Immorta…?" Stephanie tried to ask but didn't even get to finish the word.

"Rotting in the ground." Doc seethed, still ignoring her, "And then Wynonna showed up to retrieve Wyatt's gun and left me a rope dangling and here I am."

"I knew you weren't telling us everything…" Sam hissed.

"Dangling?" Stephanie continued, "Are you all high?"

Waverly grabbed the salt grinder as Sam went for more of the stuff.

"OK." Waverly began heading for the door, crouching and grinding salt in front of it, "Well, she might be able to get onto our land, but she's not coming into our house, unless we invite her."

"I have witch-killing bullets upstairs." Sam declared, heading that way, handing Waverly his gun as he went.

Outside, the colored back of Constance's eyes was glowing a bright blue, as was her dagger. He chanting was even more intense now. " _Hagyjuk ezeket mint lesben feltamadni Hozzam Hogy nem."_

Suddenly the Blacksmith's eyes opened, glowing blue. Outside, Constance's dead body guard 's eyes opened as well, also blue.

Inside, Waverly was going to the back door, Stephanie following her complaining, "You are just as mental as your sister!"

Waverly had officially had enough. She whirled around, exclaiming, "Yes, OK?! Stephanie, you're right, it's all true! I am a freak! Wynonna's a freak! Sam's a freak! Doc's a freak!"

"Hey, now!" Doc interjected.

"But I'm a freak who knows that the most lethal place to stab someone bigger than you are through the ear." Waverly continued, years of holding her tongue coming out like a shaken soda, "Yes, I'm the freak who knows that witches can't cross lines of salt, which is pretty handy right now. And I'm the freak who, six months ago, would have been too polite to mention that, that big ole diamond on your finger," She grabbed Stephanie's hand bearing the aforementioned ring, "not only is it cubic zirconium, but it is ugly as shit!"

Stephine's eyes widened, looking both shocked and indigent, "You bitch!"

"So, for once in your life, please, just be smarter than you look and just shut up!" She ordered, then grabbed the bottle of whiskey Doc had and took a swig.

At that point, Sam came down the stairs. "Thank you, Waverly." He said, tossing her a gun clip which the girl caught.

That was when Stephine screamed. They all turned around to see the delivery man standing up, the scissors still in his head.

"What the Hell now!" Doc said before firing at the man, who just kept coming. Sam leapt over the railing, firing as well.

"You can't kill him cause he's already dead!" Waverly screamed at them.

"Go out!" Doc ordered.

Waverly went for the door, opening it in time for their attacker to go for the doorway, thinking his target was trying to flee. Doc shot him in the head, causing him to fall. Waverly quickly shut the door, putting her body over it. Breathing fast, Waverly said, "OK, so she can make zombies. Yeah, that's neat." As she raised her hands to her head, it hit her. "Wait, you said Bobo has too skeletons, and the skull is part of one of them. "Oh, she's trying to resurrect them!"

"Where did you hide it?" Doc demanded pointing at Waverly.

"No, I'm not supposed to give it to anybody, OK?" Waverly refused, "Look, I'm its keeper. It's somewhere safe."

"What a pity we can't say the same about ourselves." Doc argued, spreading his arms out.

"You're assuming she won't just kill us when she has what she wants." Sam pointed out.

"Oh, so now you want me to keep it?" Waverly responded.

"Only because we're currently under siege so there's nothing else to do with it!" Sam reasoned.

"I'm not saying we actually give it to her!" Doc told them.

"Screw your Satanist party poopers!" Stephine hissed before running away heading for the front door.

"No, wait!" Waverly exclaimed, realizing what Stephine was about to do, and leaping across the room to stop her, "Stephine, don't!"

As Stephine put on her coat, Sam grabbed her hand. "Stephine, you can't go out there, it's a death sentence."

"Get off of me!" Stephine demanded, pulling away from him and walking out the door, followed by the others.

"Steph, don't!" Waverly pleaded, coming out of the house just in time to see her friend grabbed up by another one of the zombies.

Waverly tried to come to her aid, but Doc grabbed of a hold of her to stop her. "It's too late." He told her urgently, "It's too late."

Stephine struggled in the zombie's hold until Constance clenched her fist, causing the zombie to snap the girl's neck.

The zombie let Stephine's body drop to the ground, then he, the delivery man and Maddie.

"Christ, she got the lady blacksmith." Doc noted when he saw her. Something about the way he said it made Sam do a double take at him.

Then, Stephine rose from the ground to her feet in a jolty, unnatural motions, joining the others.

"Oh, my God!" Waverly exclaimed when she saw that, starting to lose it a little, "And we gave her Steph."

"That was unfortunate." Doc replied, before pushing Waverly inside with Sam's help. They both had their guns aimed at the zombies as they backed in themselves, quickly shutting the door.


	109. Fire This Time

The group, which at that point consisted of Dean, Castiel, Mary, Adam, Henry, Malcomb, and Toby, were standing in front of man-made cave, the entrance covered with wood. Part of the wood had been removed.

"This has got to be it," Dean declared, stepping up and carefully poking his head through the hole. There were two different paths the Windego could have taken. "Okay," He said, taking his head back out, "We're going to split into three groups. Me and Adam with take the left, Mom and Cas take the right, Henry and you guys, you stay out here."

"Whoa, whoa, and what are we supposed to do out here?" Malcomb protested.

"We need someone out here in case something comes out." Dean explained, which was true.

Meanwhile, inside the mine, Sam was creeping down one of the tunnels, a flash light in her hand. "Dean!" She called out, "Dean, where are you, baby? It's me, it's Sam!"

That when she heard a faint whimper. She turned to find her baby brother, dirty, semi-conscious and bleeding from the head, but alive.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, rushing over to him, kneeling down to check him for further injuries.

"Sammi…" The little boy managed to moan.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here." Sam assured him, picking him up, "Just stay with me."

Suddenly there was the growling again. Before Sam could react, the creature was upon them and the girl let out an involuntary scream.

The group head the scream outside and the chain of command flew out the window, everybody rushing through the whole towards it.

Sam was on the ground still holding onto Dean, the creature hovering above them. From what she could make out in the dimly lilted cavern the creature had the basic shape of human, but that was where the similarities ended. It a had pointy ears, snarly fangs and large, clawed hands. As it raised one of those hands Sam covered her brother with her body, preparing for the blow.

"Hey!" Adult Dean shouted, "Ugly!"

That got the Windego's attention, turning to the group.

"Get back!" Dean ordered the others.

The others did, Cas and Mary pushing Malcomb and Toby further back.

Dean pulled out a Molotov cocktail and lit it, throwing it at the Windego. It was sent ablaze, but kept coming towards them, letting out a fierce roar.

Dean grabbed a blow torch from Mary intent on finishing the job.

"Be careful." She warned, fighting the urge to jump in herself. At that position it would only mess things up.

Dean put his blowtorch to the Windego and went down. Within second the creature was dead.

Dean went over to the girl huddled up on the ground. "It's okay." He assured her, reaching to help her up, "It can't hurt you now, either of you."

Sam raised her body up, then Dean poked his little head. As he started to look around, Sam pulled his head back in, saying, "No, baby, you don't wanna see that."

When they finally got back to the hospital, Kirk and Anna were waiting at the front.

"I cannot believe you, young lady!" Kirk exclaimed, marching towards her, "What were you thinking?! You could've been killed! You are so grounded!" Then he scooped them both up in a hug, "Thank goodness you're both safe." He looked up at the group and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Dean replied.

"The doctors are gonna wanna look at them." Anna said, gathering the kids, and taking them inside, followed by Kirk.

"So," Mary began, "Time to go before people ask too many questions?"

"At least it is for us, sister." Malcomb told him, "Thanks for the help, though. Seriously, we wouldn't have found them without you."

"Alright, I get why we're fleeing the scene, but why are they- "Henry asked, as the pair walked away.

"They run a marijuana farm." Castiel explained.

"What?" Henry responded at the same time Adam said, "Oh," as though it explained everything.

"Then again, this is Colorado…" Cas mused.

"We'll leave in a minute." Dean said, "I just need to call Emma."

Dean was standing in the corner of the hospital lobby as he made that call. "Hey, Emmy." He said once she picked up.

"Hey." Emma replied, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, "I just—I needed to hear your voice."

Emma wasn't so sure. "Dad, you don't sound okay."

"I am, I just—I guess I missed you, or something." Dean admitted.

"Aw!" Emma teased, "That's so cute!"

"Don't be smart." Dean semi-teased back at her.

"Just so you know, we haven't found anything yet." Emma told him.

"You will." Dean assured her, "Just keep working on it."

"We will." Emma replied, "So, have you found your friend yet?"

"No, ah, we got a little side-tracked." Dean answered, "Which means I probably we to go. Love you."

"You, too." Emma said, before hanging up.

Dean turned and saw that Kirk and Sam had returned to the hall and Kirk was laying out the rules for her grounding. However, that stopped with a nurse came in with Dean. The little boy couldn't be stopped from running to her sister, calling out, "Sami!"

Sam crouched down catching Dean in her arms. She looked up to the nurse asking. "Is he okay?"

"He's going to be just fine." The nurse assured her.

"You hear that, Dean?" Sam asked, "You must be invincible!" Then he tickled the little boy's sides, causing him to giggle.

Dean's heart swelled at the sight, but at the same time a wave of loneness came over him. The scene reminded him of what he was currently missing.

Suddenly, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mary staring at him. "We _will_ find Sam." She promised him.

"I know," Dean replied, "But we gotta find Ellen first."

"Well, the guys are in the car, except for Cas who's saying goodbye to Anna." Mary informed him.

"Well, then." Dean responded, "Better get to the car."

As they waked down the hall Anna came into view with Castiel. "Hey, Dean." She said, "So, I guess this is it."

"For now." Dean said, "Take care of yourself." He leaned in and added, "And ah, take care of your new friends. They're lucky to have you."

"I will." Anna promised, walking up to the other group. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah." Kirk replied, taking her hand, "Everything's fine now."


	110. Standing Up To Bullies

At the station, Wynonna was finding that she, like Charlie, could at the moment only get Sam's answering machine. Which wasn't helping her already almost panicked state.

"Sam." She was saying, pacing around the office, "Uh, shit's really hit the fan. Prfft! This last guy, the last of the Seven, he's just…he's toying with me. It's like when I'm in the presence of his…" She did a motion with her hand," work, it's just all goosebumps and nosebleeds, and I could really use your help right now. It's Wynonna by the way. Wynonna Earp. Your girlfriend." After she hung up her phone rang and she picked it up. "Sam!" She began, assuming he was calling her back, "Are you okay?" Except it wasn't Sam, it was Waverly taking so fast she could barely understand her. "Wave, Wave, slow down." She began, her eyes widening as she processed something Waverly had told her, "What do you mean, you killed a stripper?!"

Just then Charlie burst into the room, on the phone herself. "I got Sam on the line." She declared, "Something's happened at the homestead."

Waverly explained what happened as she, Sam and Doc pushed a white shelf with a streamer draped over it against the door, then he hung up. "OK, Wynonna's on her way." She declared.

"So is Charlie." Sam added, hanging up.

"Splendid!" Doc responded, pulling away from the shelve.

"How far do you think we are from the jeep?" Waverly asked, following the pair as they moved around the room, "Or the van?"

"Too far." Sam answered.

"They'd be on us quick as devils on sin." Doc added, hurrying towards the far windows to shut them, getting an idea as he traveled, "Dynamite. Now, in my experience, dynamite solves all manner of problems. They can't kill us if they're in pieces." He shut the windows.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure dynamite." Waverly snarked, as Doc went back in her direction, "I'll just go get some from the kitchen. No, Doc! These things are under a spell, OK? They're puppets, we have to cut their strings."

"Well, their puppet master is a witch who will kill you, soon as look at you or worse." Doc pointed out.

"Doc, why did she give you immortality only to throw you down a well?" Waverly asked, thinking it might help them, or at the very least she'd like to know before they all died.

"I…" Doc began.

They were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass.

"Oh, God!" Waverly exclaimed as Doc pushed her away from the attack, "Ah!"

Sam stayed back, his gun aimed, ready to fire. "I'll hold them off, you get her somewhere safe!" He called back to Doc.

"OK, we…" Waverly began as they got to the entryway, "Uh, we have some coyote traps in the attic, maybe some shotgun shells."

"Desperate times." Doc replied, agreeing to the plan, "You toss them down to me, then you stay put. We'll have a better chance from higher ground."

"Doc." Waverly began to protest.

"If we break through, we'll be hot on their heels." Doc assured her, "Now get it!"

"OK." Waverly agreed, running up the stairs.

Doc turned around, straightening his hat and his gun, walking back towards Sam. "Marshal!" He called out, "We have a plan!"

Waverly made it to the room where she had hidden the skull, poking her head in. It looked like a child's room, with stuffed animals on the bed and horse posters on the wall.

"OK." She whispered to herself, before stepping inside. She carefully shut the door, looking around the room. They hadn't changed a thing since she died. It was practically frozen in time. Getting a grip on herself, he ran over to the closet, opening it, but was startled by Chrissy, causing both girls to scream.

"Oh, my God, Chrissy!" Waverly exclaimed, turning around.

As Waverly lean down to pick up what looked like a black tool box Chrissy began almost franticly, "I'm sorry. I know upstairs is off-limits. Dad said, 'Just put as many people between you and the intruders as you can'."

Waverly couldn't argue with that logic, so she simply took the box and both girls stepped out of the closet. "This is Willa's room." Waverly explained.

Chrissy's mouth did a silent "O" of comprehension.

"I mean," Waverly began as she walked across the room to small chair, "was, was Willa's room."

"I'm so sorry, Waves." Chrissy replied sincerely, following the other girl, "Did you call my dad? Did you call the police?"

"Wynonna' on her way." Waverly answered, leaning down and pulling a cover from the inside of the toolbox, "She's the best chance we got. OK, just please, please trust me, Chrissy." She took out a screwdriver and began unscrewing the nails from the vent above the little table, "Geeze."

"OK, I do." Chrissy told her seriously, "I always have. Do you remember when we were twelve, and the boys, they tried to lock me in the porta-potty? And you, you took a stick and you came out and you started whacking the leader in the balls."

"Champ Hardy." Waverly noted as she worked at the vent, getting it open, "God, he was dick and three quarters back then." _Still is._

"You never stayed out of a fight, Waves." Chrissy continued, as Waverly pulled herself out of the vent, "You were the one who always knew how to win it. By any means necessary. Willa would be really proud of her little sister. I know Wynonna is." She recoiled a bit in surprise when she saw the skull in the box.

However, Waverly had been stirred by her friend's words. "Stone Witch." She announced removing the skull, "She's just another bully." Then she handed the box Chrissy, heading for the window.

Sam and Doc were in the living room, their guns drawn as the zombies pounded on the windows. Doc backed up into the entryway, whirling around at the sound of someone on the stairs. Seeing Chrissy holding a box, he holstered his gun. Sam turned his head and, seeing the scene, walked up to them.

"She said she's sorry she lied." A scared Chrissy began, "And then she just lept out the window."

"Chrissy," Doc began, Sam joining him in asking, "What was in the box?"

Waverly was outside, the skull in her hands at her side as she slowly walked towards Constance. When the zombies realized what was going on, they turned around, following her in a row.

"Curious," Constance began, "I gave them no command to spare you. Give me my boy."

"He's not your boy anymore." Waverly declared defiantly, raising the skull, "The Blacksmith bound him to me."

"Clever." Constance admitted, "But will he protect your friends?"

Suddenly the zombies all whirled around, heading to the house. "What?" Waverly exclaimed, turning around to look at them, "No. Wait, no." When the zombies momentarily stopped, Waverly turned around, saying, "All I wanna know is why you trapped Doc, why you hate him."

"Because he was loved by Wyatt Earp." Constance explained bitterly, "And Wyatt Earp slaughtered my sons."

Waverly's face contorted into confusion. "No, if Wyatt killed them, then they would have resurrected like the other Revenants." She argued.

"Revenants are humans, my boys were…" Constance beamed painfully, "Are something more."

Waverly turned the skull in her hand, looking at it. "That explains the overbite." She commented. She really hadn't seen that one coming.

"There's an evil in this world far greater than your Revenants, Waverly Earp." Constance sneered, "It's coming?"

"Yeah?" Waverly responded, defiant as ever, "Well, then, we'll stop it, okay? Haven't you read a romance novel lately? Heroes always win."

Constance laughed. "Oh, you want to be a hero? Very well, give me the skull or I will take it from your lifeless hands."

Waverly still wasn't going on without a fight. She raised the skull in the air, saying, "Come and get it." Then she threw the skull against the barn, shattering it into pieces.

"Nooo!" Constance screamed, her eyes glowing blue and her skin turning gray. With a flick of her hand, she sent Waverly flying against the side of the barn. "You will die!" Constance declared her voice suddenly demonic, raising a glowing blue dagger. However, before it could reach its target, a bullet hit her as a gunshot rang out.

"Someone will." Wynonna said, her gun raised.

They were standing in a row, Wynonna, Sam, Charlie, and Doc, all with their guns raised. Sam had his gun on the trigger, nanoseconds away from firing when Doc pushed him out of the way, seething, "She's mine!" then he fired.

The bullet hit her arm, causing her to break her concentration, sending the reanimated corpses to the ground. Then she disappeared into thin air,

"Damn her to Hell and below." Doc declared.

There was the sound of an engine revving as they turned to see a pink cattalac driving away.

"What the Hell, Holiday?!" Sam demanded, "I had the shot! You—"

"Sam," Wynonna began, "Sam calm down." Then she addressed Doc, "Can you tell me what that was all about?"

"That was my Seven." Doc explained bitterly, "And probably my greatest chance at bringing her down." After a moment he added, "You best see to your sister."

Wynonna hurried over to Waverly who was still on the ground in a cluster of wildflowers. "Wave." He whispered before taking her into her arms, "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'll never play piano again." Waverly quipped.

" _Do_ you play piano?" Wynonna countered.

"No." Waverly admitted as Wynonna helped her stand up, "No."

"That was really brave." Wynonna told her, "Stupid, but very brave."

As Wynonna looked in the other direction, Waverly was glaring over her shoulder at Doc accusingly. Sam was staring at him in the same manner, except with extra venom. He joined the girls, seeing them both inside, before he did something he regretted.

Later on, as Sam was telling Wynonna what happened, Waverly was at the table, picking at the pie she had made for the engagement party, when Doc walked in, hat literally in hand. "I have something I need to say." He anouched.

"Mattie tried to warn you, and you didn't listen." Waverly said not looking up from the pie. She did look up at him, her voice understandably angry as she continued, "Because you knew that if you told me about Constance, I'd take the skull and leave. You used us as bait."

"The witch is all I want in this world." Doc justified, "Thinking of her at the end of a gun is the only thing they kept me alive in that well. Kept me sane."

" I'm starting to think sanity's overrated." Waverly responded, looking down then glancing up at Doc again.

"See, whereas I underestimated…" Doc began, his voice trailed off as Waverly looked at him again and he readjusted himself against the chair, saying, "I mean, I forgot about the other stuff, the living stuff. I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Doc." Waverly replied, "You're the scorpion, I'm the frog."

Doc gave her questioning look. "I'm not sure I follow."

Waverly shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Doc's temporal fish out of water issues. "Just Google it."

Doc looked at her sadly. He knew he has screwed up this time. "I suppose this bares repeating to Wynonna." He guessed soberly.

"At least me man enough to tell her yourself." Waverly requested, "You do love her after all."

"Love?" Doc repeated, "Well, that's a bit rich."

"There." Waverly declared before getting to her feet, "You wanted to know what your poker tell is? Simple. You are always, always lying. Which is why you should back off now because she's found the better man." And with that, she ran off.

Shortly after that Doc tried to sneak out the back, only to see Sam marching up to him.

"Now, before you – "Doc began, but was cut off by a sharp pain in his face and Sam punched him with such force he went to the ground.

"You know Doc," Sam began, his voice so hard it was trembling, "I've never really had that high of an opinion of you, but I never thought you'd stoop this low. A girl is dead because of you! _Waverly_ could've died because of _your_ vendetta and your selfishness!" He pulled out the Colt and aimed it at Doc's chest. "Two days Doc." He seethed, "You have two days to leave town or we'll see whether or not a bullet can actually kill you." Sam was done with this guy. Completely done.

With that, Sam turned around, heading back into the house.

After that, they called the police and Nicole showed up. She was getting Chrissy's statement when Wynonna stepped out of the house, followed by Waverly, who was covered in a blanket, and Sam and Charlie who were hovering over her protectively. Wynonna walked out to Nicole as Chrissy headed back to the house.

"You sister OK?" Nicole asked, when she and Wynonna were appropriately close to each other.

"Yeah, well, she's being Waverly." Wynonna answered.

"Yeah, well, Chrissy says she scissored a stripper." Nicole recapped, "So? Any idea why your homestead was targeted?" She made a face before adding, "I mean, besides the fact that it's yours?" She was still mad at Wynonna from earlier.

Wynonna didn't say anything for a moment. She knew she hadn't been fair to Nicole. "You know what, we should get some breakfast." Wynonna suggested finally, "I could murder a stack of pancakes. Then we'll talk, really talk."

"OK, you gonna help me understand why some of these cases are a little too complex for local flatfoots?" Nicole challenged.

Wynonna looked down, as she knew she had that one coming. "I'll do my best." She promised.

Realizing Wynonna was completely sincere, Nicole asked, "Your boss gonna be okay with that?"

"Let's see." Wynonna said, then turned to the porch, calling out, "Hey, Sam! I'm gonna tell Nicole everything! Is that okay?!"

"What?!" Sam balked.

"Yeah, I'd let her do it, because Nicole's starting to figure it out." Charlie whispered over to him, "That Wynonna called her a flatfoot."

"She what?" Sam responded.

"You better go with her." Charlie advised, "Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort there."

Sam called out, "Head on without me I'll catch up!"

"Guess you're my ride." Wynonna told Nicole.

Nicole looked back up to the porch, to see Waverly standing next to Charlie and talking to Chrissy who had her back to Nicole and the other group. Waverly smiled at Nicole and gave her a small wave. After they broke eye contact, Nicole got into the driver's side of the car.

"Come on sweetie." Waverly said to Chrissy, gently touching her forearm, pulling her inside.

"Thanks, Waves." Chrissy replied,

"Let's get you warm." Waverly continued.

And, as the girls went inside, they drove off.

Shortly after words, Doc snuck back onto the homestead, going up the hill to where he had shot the Stone Witch. Sure enough, there was blood in the snow. He crouched down, taking a knife and scooping up a sample of the red snow, butting it in a small meatal box. As he did so, he felt the side of his chest hurt, as it had been on and off since he shot the witch. He pulled back his shirt revealing a bloody wound. Right where he had shot the witch.

"Well, you learn something new every day." Doc commented to himself. This probably wasn't good for him.

That when he heard it. Old-timey music. _What the Hell?_ He thought, following at sound.

After a minute he came to a road, where a police car was slowly coming down the road. A police car with two opens door, blood on the seat, no driver or passengers, and the old-timey music coming from the radio.

It took a minute to process what it was seeing, then it hit him. "Wynonna!" He called out.


	111. The Missing

Doc gingerly approached the car, putting a hand where his gun was. He went to the open passenger-side door and put his upper body in the car. He picked up a cord that appeared to have been connected to something, probably some sort of communication device. _Someone didn't want people calling for help._ He thought, picking up a clipboard and finding, to his horror, a bloody handprint on it.

Doc pulled his body out of the card and looked at the windshield, finding a spade card. It was a sinecure he knew all too well. "Devil's Hell." He said aloud to himself. Hearing a neighing from the side, he pulled out his gun, whirling around and aiming the gun at it, only to find a horse. "Plus, an angel incarnates." He added, getting an idea.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Wynonna's eyes slowly opened and she was staring up at a white ceiling with some sort of stain on one of the tails. She was groggy and confused with no idea how she got there. As her vision got cealer she realized she was hooked up to an IV bag.

"Waverly?" She called out weakly, "Sam?"

She started to sit up when Dr. Reggie of all, came over and gently forced her back down saying, "No, no, you're OK. Hey, lay back. Lay back."

Seeing no other options in her state, Wynonna reluctantly did, asking, "What happened?"

"Deep breaths, deputy Earp." Dr. Reggie instructed, "You remember me?"

"Uh…" Wynonna began, still groggy, "Dr. Ninja." Yes, she remembered this. He was the freakishly quiet mortician.

Dr. Reggie gave her a smile amused smile, shifting.

"Am I in the morgue?" Wynonna asked, understandably worried.

"Thankfully no." Dr. Reggie explained, "You're in the hospital. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Accident?" Wynonna repeated, "I was at the homestead…Zombie strippers."

"Oh, OK." Dr. Reggie responded, "Some memory loss is totally normal after such a trauma."

Wynonna raise up her head. "Where's Waverly?" She demanded weakly, "Where's my sister? Where's Doc? Where's Sam?"

"No, no, no." Dr. Reggie declared gently, "We have to limit your visitors right now, until…" His voice trailed off and he sat down on the side of the bed, "Wynonna, I need you to listen to me."

Wynonna's eyes darted up to the mortician as she realized something. "Why can't I move my legs?"

Dr. Reggie was silent for a moment. "There's no easy way to say this." He said finally, "You suffered serve damage to your spinal cord, causing paralysis from the waist down."

That sent Wynonna into a panic, grabbing at the sheet covering her legs and panting franticly.


	112. Fix You

Doc ran through the halls of the Purgatory police department. "Jones!" He shouted, assuming Sam would be there since he hadn't been at the restraint, "Jones!"

Nedly saw the one-man fracas and step in the doorway. "Whoa!" He began, trying to calm Doc down enough to learn what was going on, "Hold on, son, now there's no need for hollering."

"Wynonna and Officer Haught, they've been taken." Doc explained urgently.

"What do you mean, taken?" Nedly responded.

"Abducted, absconded, whatever the Hell you want to call it, they're gone!" Doc exclaimed.

That was when Sam opened the door, his cell phone at his ear. When the girls never showed up at the dinner, he tried the station, and when they weren't there, he started making calls, first to Waverly in case they had gone back to the homestead, then he started trying to call the women themselves. Then he heard the fracas Doc was making. And what he said. "What do you mean, gone?"

Doc turned around. "He's got them, Jones." Doc began, before showing him the card he had found, a spade with a skull on it, "The Fiend himself."

"You don't understand." Wynonna was saying, back at the 'hospital' still panicking and clutching Dr. Reggie arm, "I love my legs. They're what I walk on." She looked over to the IV, "I feel so…"

"You feel hungover?" Dr. Reggie cut her off reproachfully as he reclaimed his arm and starting flashing a light in her eyes, "You're very lucky, Ms. Earp. Lucky you didn't kill anyone."

Realizing the implication of what he was saying, Wynonna protested, "I wasn't drunk…anymore. Ask…Nicole. Nicole was driving. Where's Nicole?"

"Shh, I have to listen, OK?" Dr. Reggie soothed, putting on a stethoscope and listening to Wynonna's heart.

Wynonna let out a shivering breath. Satisfied with what he heard, Dr. Reggie pulled up and removed the stethoscope.

"So, you're like, a f-full-on doctor?" Wynonna asked in a shaky voice.

"Morgue duty is just part of our rotation." Dr. Reggie explained, making notes on a paper attached to a clipboard.

"I thought I might go to med school." Wynonna told him, trying to cover up her terror, and fishing for clues, "My solid D-minus thought otherwise." Her eyes glanced up at Dr. Reggie. "Where'd you go?"

"Queens undergraduate, Princeton medical school." Dr. Reggie answered finishing with the clipboard.

That made it official for Wynonna. Dr. Reggie was lying to her. And God only knew what he was actually up to. What he had done to Nicole. What he was doing to Wynonna _now. "_ And you choose to practice here?" Wynonna continued, "In Purgatory?"

Dr. Reggie nodded at her.

"Lucky for me." Wynonna commented.

"Indeed." Dr. Reggie replied, starting to mess with the IV cord, "I am actually pioneering a radical new procedure at this hospital."

As he talked, Wynonna twisted the cord out of his view. No way she was going to let any more of that—whatever it was get into her system.

"To increase certain brain functions and I guess you could say…" Dr. Reggie's continued, his voice trailing off, "Shut down others. Certain areas of emotion cause a patient to be irrational. They can be removed." He said the whole thing with a big smile on his face.

"One question." Wynonna responded, ready to call him out, "Do you only use the cane as a weapon, or are you hiding a limp under all that bullshit?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Reggie asked.

"Princeton doesn't have a medical school, dickwad." Wynonna informed him, her defiance back, "You're not a doctor, you're a killer. A Revenant."

Instead if even attempting to deny it, Dr. Reggie said, "People think that all it takes to become a doctor is smart. "He leaned in, continuing, "No, no, no, no." His voice took on a more menacing tone as he said," A real doctor pushes bounties. Does things that others find distasteful for the sake of progress. Take yourself, Wynonna. You've been a very, very bad girl. But it's not your fault, is it? There's something very wrong, deep inside of you. The doctor will search until he finds it and cut it right out." Then, as if some flipped switch, he raised up, saying in the friendly manner from earlier, "Off to prep an O. R. Back in a jiff!" Then he turned around and walked off, listening.

Gasping, Wynonna struggled to try to get up, only managing to pull put her necklace which was under her blue hospital gown. She wrapped her hands around the key and the beads, still gasping.

"Hello?" A woman's voice called out from behind a curtain.

Wynonna pulled back the curtain, revealing a deathly pale woman with short brown hair. There was gauze around her throat. She smiled at Wynonna.

"Bethany?" Wynonna balked recognizing her.

Meanwhile, back at the police station, Sam, Doc, Charlie, and Waverly, who's arm was in sling after the events of the previous night, trying to form a plan to find their missing women.

"I'll call in some favors." Sam suggested urgently, "We need boots on the ground."

"No." Waverly protested, rushing from her place in the smaller area of the room, quickly making her way to the tables as she continued her voice becoming ever more frantic, "No, we need choppers in the air and jets and drones and cruise missiles pointed right at Bobo's head!" Frist, he had Willa killed, then he tried to kill to Sam, and now he took Wynonna and Nicole?!

"Wasn't Bobo that took 'em." Doc informed the group, placing the card he had found on the table, "Wasn't the Stone Witch neither. And your fancy weapons won't do anything against Jack and his knives."

"What kind of man…" Waverly began.

"To call him a man would be to speak generously." Doc declared, beginning to pace the room, going back and forth between the points marked by Sam and Waverly as he told the tale, "In Dodge City there was a school teacher name of Sally. She laughed like a mule, but her eyes did shine. I was sweet on her, but she went missing. Wyatt and me, we tracked her to a limestone cave in the hills. That's where we found her, with three other soiled doves that had been thought to have run off." Doc took off his hat, "He had taken their insides out. Spread them around their own bodies like a Thanksgiving feast."

"Oh my God." Waverly got out. This was the monster who had her sister and Nicole?!

"Papers called in 'the Jack of Knives' on account of the fact that's what he called himself in the letters he sent, taunting them." Doc continued, "Adept at all manner of blade."

"Great." Sam commented sarcastically.

"Wyatt and me, we made it our mission to hunt him down." Doc continue, sounding increasing bitter, "We tracked him through the Cumberland pass, nearly freezing to death, and then I got sick. Real sick. Wyatt never spoke of Jack again, but I know he was the one that haunted him the most."

"Well, Wyatt must've got him eventually, otherwise the creep wouldn't be a Revenant." Waverly reasoned, her distress increasingly showing through, "He was a serial killer when he was human. Who knows what he's capable of now?"

As Waverly talked, Sam grabbed the card from the table. "Or what he's gonna do to Wynonna." Sam added urgently, going over to a desk and pulling it open, "Or Officer Haught." He opened the file as the others gathered 'round. "The spade." Sam continued, putting the card next to the picture of the hunting party, "The spade…once symbolized a sword or unsheathed blade…"

"Or knife." Waverly spoke up, "He's the last of the Seven." She turned around, "Come on."

Waverly was halfway out, when began, "Whoa, whoa, Waverly. Can't go anywhere with that broken wing of yours." As Waverly walked back to the men and Charlie, Sam continued, "Besides, I need you to stay here and dig deep, find more on this Jack, alright?" If he was going to bring their girl home, he needed his researcher on this. Plus, if he put Waverly in the path of this freak, when they got her back Wynonna would kill them all mercilessly.

"Right." Waverly replied looking between the three of him before looking back to Sam, "Bring them home safe, OK?"

"Of course." Sam assured her, before walking off to quickly gather supplies, "Alright, Holiday, you said you tracked this guy before, right? You think you can do it again?"

"You want my help?" Doc asked in surprise, considering what had happened just hours before, "I figured…"

"That I'd keep you at arm's length?" Sam cut him off, getting the Colt, "Yeah, well, not this time, cowboy. I'm using all the resources I have, including you. Come on. Saddle up."

And with that the trio left the room, leaving Waverly to wait.

As the trio excited the municalbe building, Nedly and a deputy were quickly walking up to the door, Nedly saying, "We've found her. Officer Haught."

"Status?" Sam responded immediately.

"She's alive." Nedly answered, "Barely. Motorist spotted her on the side of the highway. EMS had to resituate on sight."

"Damn him." Doc cursed.

"I'm gonna need access." Sam said urgently, thought he suspected he would have to fight for it.

Nedly surprised them all by saying, "You'll have it. Two conditions."

"Alright, name them." Sam conceded.

"Doctor says she needs a break, you hightail it." Nedly instructed, "And when you find the bastard who did this, you make sure no one else does." Then he looked at Doc, "And you. "His voice turned annoyed, "Move your damn horse."

As he gestured to the animal in question, which was standing in the parking lot, giving a whinny as if to remind them of its presence.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was trying to get information from Bethany. "How long have you been here?" He asked the other brunette urgently.

"Couple days." Bethany replied, seeming rather blasé about them about their situation, "Maybe a week?"

"You had any visitor?" Wynonna continued, "Seen any nurses, orderliness?"

"Just Dr. Reggie." Bethany answered before breaking into a big smile, "He's gonna fix us."

"OK, Bethany, we're in serious shit here." Wynonna responded, trying to get Bethany to understand the truth and gravity of their situation.

Bethany, however, still wasn't getting it. "It's OK to feel nervous before a surgery." She assured Wynonna, still smiling.

"This isn't a real hospital." Wynonna told her, "Reggie's not a real doctor."

"He cares about me." Bethany protested, starting to get upset, "You know how long it's been since I could actually say that about a man?"

"Park your daddy issues, 'cause it's time to haul ass outta here." Wynonna ordered.

Wynonna was starting to get through to her. "If he's not a doctor, he's…" Bethany began, her voice trailing off.

"A serial killer." Wynonna finished for her.

That sent Bethany into a panic. She turned her head away from Wynonna, whimpering.

"The good news is that you're not sick." Wynonna said, trying to calm Bethany down, "The better news…Bethany."

Bethany turned to look at her, still shaking, whimpering and practically hyperventilating.

"Better news is that we're leaving." Wynonna continued, "OK?"

Bethany nodded.

"I'll need you to get me a wheelchair, thought." Wynonna instructed.

Bethany sat up, preparing to get off the bed when suddenly they heard whistling.

"Shit." Wynonna muttered under her breath.

"He's coming back." Bethany said, starting to freak out again.

"OK…" Wynonna said, trying to figure out their next move.

"What do I do?" Bethany asked, her voice and face contorted in fear.

"Run." Wynonna ordered, "Get help. Go!"

For a moment it looked as if Bethany was going to follow Wynonna's directive, but then she laid back down on the gurney.

"Bethany, no!" Wynonna exclaimed, "Bethany!"

"I'm not like you, Wynonna." Bethany whimpered, "I'm not brave."

"No…" Wynonna began, tried, but Bethany just pulled back the curtain, so their captor wouldn't know what they had been doing. Wynonna turned to the hall, and seeing no other option in her state, laid back down.

As the mad doctor walked past Wynonna, he turned his head to her. "Time for doctor to go to work." He commented, clicking his tongue. As he walked behind the other side of the curtain, Wynonna tried to peak through. She could make out Dr. Reggie, smiling. Then she saw Bethany, standing up and walking towards the IV.

 _Guess she's braver than thought._ Wynonna thought to herself.

However, all hopes of that where dashed when she saw Dr. Reggie forcing Bethany into a wheelchair. He then wheeled the terrified young woman past Wynonna. Their eyes met, but all Wynonna could do was watch helplessly as Dr. Reggie wheeled Bethany down the hall to her doom.

Later, Bethany laid on the "operation table" a metal plan of bloody guck by her head. Even with the local anesthetic Dr. Reggie had given, she was aware of everything. She was aware of the music playing, _take some love, take some love, take some love. Just take some love from me. My heart's over flowing, can't you see?_ She was aware of the blood that was covering the instrument, and the cloth and instruments on it. She was aware of the blinding light overhead. What she was less aware of, though she knew something had been done to her, was her rib cage, cracked opened, her beating lugs exposed to the world, her heart missing.

Dr. Reggie came back over to her and put his hands inside her. "What're you going?" Bethany asked weakly, "Oh God, please don't…"

"The doctor is gonna make you feel better, Bethany." Dr. Reggie assured as he removed her liver.

However, she started gasping and seizing as the monitor started to beep.

"She won't stabize." Dr. Reggie declared urgently, as if he were a real, sane doctor, "I can't lose another one!" He dug inside her, muttering, "Come on, come on!"

Bethany screamed so loud Wynonna heard her from the hall. She shot up and looked at her legs, trying to will them to move.

As the noise of flatlining filled the room, Dr. Reggie's face was contorted into a look of disgust. He screamed, enraged, pushing over the instrument table. He put a hand to his head, trying to calm himself down, saying, "It's OK. It's OK. I can fix the next one. I just know I can fix Wynonna."


	113. Footprints

When at last the group finally got to Millersville, they were greeted by a police car speeding past them, its lights flashing a serein blaring.

Seeing it, Dean turned the car around.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Mary demanded, as she tried to keep herself from falling out of her seat, as was the entire car.

"Ida Marie said Ellen was traveling with a man, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel answered.

"So, I think it's a safe bet that, that guy was a hunter." Dean reasoned, "So whatever that is, that's where they'll be."

When the group arrived, the police had just roped off the crime scene. Dean and Mary got out, flashing fake FBI credentials. "I'm special Smith, this is my partner, special agent Jones."

"Well, you got here fast." The officer noted.

"Yes, well, mind telling us what we got here, officer?" Dean requested.

"Looks like some kind of animal attack." The officer obliged, "Haven't identified the victim yet. Honestly, it's not pretty over there."

"Officer, have there been any other agents on this case?" Mary spoke up, "Or the sheriff department, or animal control?"

"No, not that I can say." The officer answered.

Dean's heart fell. "Well has anything like this happened before?" He asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." The officer replied.

"Animals attacks?" Dean elaborated, "Is this a regular thing around here?"

"Well, we have one every now and again, but…" The Officer's voice trailed off, then she found it again, staying, "But not like this."

Mary's ears perked at that. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The reason we don't have an ID is because the body barely even looks human anymore." The officer explained solemnly, "And the heart's missing, for whatever that's worth."

It was worth something to them. "Mind if we take a closer look?" Mary requested.

"It's what you're here for, isn't it?" The officer pointed out.

Mother and son walked over to the body and in spite of all their experience, their stomachs clenched. The officer hadn't been exaggerated, the victim's face had been scrapped, and he or she had been practically scrapped, blood and entrails were everywhere.

"So, my first guess would be werewolf." Mary speculated, "But the lunar cycle's not right."

"Unless it was turned close enough to pure blood." Dean replied.

"Pure blood?" Mary repeated.

"Like the Alpha." Dean explained, "The Alpha, that's—"

"I know what the Alpha is." Mary cut him off, "The first werewolf. So, we're dealing with a monster with a pedigree."

Dean chuckled a little. "That's exactly what I said the first time I heard about this. "Then he took a minute, wondering what was more important, what could be case or finding their friend.

"We can do both." Mary suggested, as if reading his mind, "This still could lead to them."

They examined the rest of crime scene. As Mary found another piece of tore up organ, she saw a set of qasi-humans footprints. Clutching her gun, she creeped towards the woods. She knew going off on her own was dumb, but she couldn't see the others.

She stepped into the woods her head on a swivel. She followed the tracks, until she heard growling. She held her gun out aiming in the direction of the growling.

"Show yourself!" Mary ordered to source of the growling.

"Come out!" Mary ordered again.

Suddenly, the location of the growling changed. Mary whirled around, looking for the source. That was when something hit her from behind and she blacked out.

Standing over her, holding a large stick was a creature that looked like a man, but had bright yellow eyes and fangs. It was about to go for the death blow when it heard rustling through the trees, catching a strange smell on the wind. He turned around and ran for it.

Out of the woods came a little about nine years of age with short dark hair, wearing a red hoodie over her shirt. She carefully walked up to Mary. "Miss," She called out, nudging her, "Miss, are you okay?"

When Mary didn't respond, the little girl grabbed her hand and started dragging her away.


	114. REALLY Unplanned Pregnancy

The huntress formally known as Jo glanced in the rearview mirror, to look at Little Sister who was slouched in the backseat, asleep.

"Are you sure this was good idea?" She asked, "Bringing her along? I mean, we don't even know what we're walking into."

"Nellie would have warned me not to bring her if she thought she'd be in any real danger." Chief replied, "And besides, the others have their handful with that nest. Thanks for coming with me by the way."

Deadgirl turned to look at her, "Chief, you know it's no problem." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Seriously, thought, your friend wouldn't say why she needed us to come?"

"She said we wouldn't believe it of we didn't see it." Chief answered, "But she thought she might be in over her head." Her eyes glanced over at Deadgirl again.

"What?" Deadgirl asked.  
"I'm just still getting use to you as a brunette." Chief explained.

Deadgirl had died her hair a light brown the week before. She couldn't really say why she did it, it just—felt right. Like she was completing starting over. "Well you better get used to it." She told the other hunter, "I'm pretty sure it's staying."

Just then they came to small, nicely kept white house with a front porch lined with whit fencing and brown shingled roof.

"We're here." Chief announced, pulling into the drive.

Deadgirl turned around and started to nudge at the young girl in the back. "Little Sister." Deadgirl called out, "Time to wake up, honey."

Little Sister stirred awake. "Huh?" The teenager managed to get out as she came to.

"We're here." Deadgirl informed her, "Come on."

The three huntresses got out of the car and walked onto the front porch and up to the door. Chief rang the doorbell and it was quickly opened by woman the same age as Chief with blonde bobbed hair wearing a sleeveless green dress with white spots. She rather worried but looked relieved when she saw the women. "Oh, thank God."

Chief pulled the haggard woman into an embrace. "It's good to see you, too, Nellie." As they pulled away, Chief continued, "So what's with the 911?"

"Better if I show you." Nellie answered stepping back into the house, "Come on."

They followed the woman down a short hall. The wall was covered with poppies and cornflowers decorated wallpaper, as well as talismans and dried herbs and other things that gave the woman away as a witch. After a short walk they came to living room where two women were sitting on an old-fashioned white couch. The woman sitting on the left had crinkled, dirty blond hair highlighted with pink and was dressed in tore-up jeans and a graphic T-Shirt. The one on the right had long, smooth amber-colored locks, dressed in bisnuess-like maternity clothes. And she was rather pregnant and looked absolutely petrified.

"Guys, this is Sheri and her cushion, Kelly," Nellie introduced the pair, "Kelly, this is my friend Vanessa and her colleges."

"Nice to meet you." Sheri greeted them, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"And ah, what are the circumstances, exactly?" Jo spoke up.

"About that," Nellie began, "You might have noticed but Kelly here," she pointed to the young woman in question, "is pregnant." After a moment she added.

"But the thing is, she's only two months along." Sheri elaborated.

Deadgirl's eyes widened, as did Chief's. "T-That's impossible." The elder huntress stuttered, "She's already showing, that shouldn't happen that fast. I know something about pregnancies."

"That why I brought her here because I know about Nellie's—" Sheri began, then her voice trailed off, then she finally finished, "Chosen profession."

"So, I started running some test, pulled out the runes, and then when the results came out—weird, I went a little more off the beaten path." Nellie added.

"As in-?" Chief began, worrying what her friend had done.

"As in archaic stuff no one has used in over two hundred years." Nellie replied, "But I found out what the problem is. Turns out, our expectant mother is carrying a bouncing baby Nephilim."

"A what?" Little Sister spoke up.

"That's like when an angel and human love each other very much, right?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Chief answered, "But…it can't be." She looked over at Kelly from so sort of explanation.

"Don't look at me!" Kelly exclaimed, the first words the woman had spoken since they had arrived, "I haven't even had that many sexual partners and none of them said anything about or showed any signs of divinity!"

"And that's not all." Nellie said, picking up a Bible that had been on the coffee table, handing it out to Kelly.

Kelly looked at the Bible like it was gonna bite her. "Do I have to?"

"They need to see this one." Nellie answered.

Kelly reached out and touched the Bible, which erupted into flames.

Sheri grabbed a trash can while Chief ran for the kitchen, pouring a large glass of water. Nellie quickly dropped the Bible into a trash can and Chief came back over with the cup, pouring it in and dosing the fire. "What- "Chief began, "the Hell-was that."

"That's what I was hoping you could help us figure out." Nellie responded.


	115. Fight Club

At the hospital, after conferring with Nicole's doctor, Nedly had second thoughts about letting the group talk to her.

"I know Deputy Earp is still out there," He began, trying to block the entryway, "And we'll continue the search, but we agreed my officer…"

"Is our only witness." Sam cut him off, "I need to question her before her memory becomes more clouded than it is."

"I'd feel more comfortable with a greenlight from her doctor." Nedly insisted.

"Sheriff." Nicole spoke up, an element of rasp in her voice. Everyone turned to her. "I'm good." Nicole continued, "OK? I want to help."

"Well, I'll swing by and make sure that cat of yours is fed." Nedly conceded.

"She doesn't really like men." Nicole warned him.

"Well, who does?" Nedly quipped, before turning around and leaving the room, allowing Sam to enter, the others still in the doorway.

"OK." Sam began, "So what was the last thing you saw?"

"Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch." Nicole answered.

Waverly looked at her, surprised.

"And, uh, a man stepping out on the highway." Nicole continued, "Flagging us down."

"Description?" Sam requested.

"No." Nicole responded, "Just a blank space after that. Until the woods."

Waverly folded in her lip in distress. Where was her sister?

"What happened?" Sam asked, trying to keep clam.

"Somebody was carryin' me." Nicole answered, "I was blindfolded, I think. Or just really drugged. Next thing I know I'm freezing cold, covered in dirt in a ditch on the side of the road."

"What about Wynonna?" Sam responded, urgently, "Do you remember anything about Wynonna?"

"No." Nicole replied clearly frustrated that she couldn't tell them more, "I couldn't see anything."

That was when Doc spoke up. "Sight ain't your only sense, Ms. Haught. "His eyes went to Sam, silently asking for permission to take over.

Sam stepped to the side, allowing Doc to step forward.

"What did he smell like?" Doc asked.

Nicole looked confused as she tried to recall.

"Close your eyes." Doc instructed. As she did, he continued, "Take a deep breath in, let the memories come."

"Sour." Nicole said finally, "Musty."

"Like death?" Sam asked, trying to keep panic from his voice.

"No." Nicole answered, "Spoiled fruit. And gasoline." After a moment something else occurred to her. "He kicked me."

"What?" Sam responded, baffled

"I couldn't figure out why my chest was hurtin'." Nicole explained, "He threw me down and said, 'You're the wrong kind."

"You're the wrong kind." Sam repeated, turning around in a circle, "You're the wrong kind. You're the wrong kind. Uh…" Then it hit him, "Serial killers, they, um, often have a type of victim that they prefer."

"And Wynonna?" Waverly demanded, clearly upset.

The horrible truth dawned on him immediately. "Must be exactly what Jack's looking for." Sam answered.

This did nothing to help Waverly's slipping composure, nor Nicole's.

"Waverly, I'm so sorry." Nicole told her ruefully, desperately.

"No, it's fine." Nicole responded, her voice on the edge of tears, "I'm just glad you're okay." Then she turned, fleeing the room.

Doc let out a small, sorrowful huff, looking over sympathetically at Nicole, who was breathing heavily, seething with frustration.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was listening to Dr. Reggie's tantrum from somewhere else in the building where she was being held. She knew she had to find a way out of there and fast. She twisted the IV cord again, actually removing part of it, before looking down at her feet. "Come on toes…" She part demanded-part begged her voice stained, "Move."

Suddenly, her toes made just the faintest movement. It was enough to raise hope in her.

Wynonna tried to get out of the bed, but it turned out faint movement was the only thing she was getting from the lower half of her body at the moment. Still she rolled over, falling to the floor in a heap of body and sheets.

Using her arms, Wynonna crawled on the floor, past the bed where someone had placed her boots. Staring at the table of sharp implements in front of her. If she could just get to that…

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Waverly had her head up against a wall, sobbing. She was so distraught she didn't notice someone behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find concerned-looking Doc and Sam standing behind her. Doc pulled her to him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Now, now." Doc soothed, "You know she's tougher than a boiled owl."

"He, got, like, a shitload of knifes." Waverly reminded them.

"And she's got us." Sam countered.

"Sam's right there." Doc agreed, using a finger under Waverly's chin to raise her head so they were making eye contact.

Just then Charlie came up behind them all, clearing her throat.

The group slip and Waverly wiped her eyes.

"Initial tests came back from Nicole's uniform." Charlie informed them, "Traces of ethyl alcohol."

"Yeah, the…" Waverly began, "gasoline smell she remembered."

"Common by-product of chemical manufacture." Charlie continued, "Like designer drugs."

"Certain types of explosives." Sam added.

"Sour fruit." Doc suggested.

Sam turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nicole also said she smelled sour fruit." Doc explained, "As in fermented fruit. Liquor."

"Ethyl isn't in liquor." Charlie told him, slightly annoyed.

"Back in my day it was." Doc informed them, "Bootleggers used it to make moonshine."

That was when it dawned on Waverly, "Doc you're a genius!"

"Let's not get carried away." Sam cautioned.

"OK, I think I know where he has her." Waverly declared,

They wound up back at the office, gathered around a table on which Waverly had unrolled a map of Purgatory. "Right." She began, "Late 1930s, Purgatory gets a new sewage system. Construction crew hits what they think is a sink hole. They actually found a series of tunnels used during prohibition to smuggle liquor across the border."

"Prohibition?" Doc asked, having no idea what that was.

"From 1919 to 1933 the United States banded the sale, the making and consumption of alcohol." Sam explained.

"Lord," Doc grimaced in unpleased disbelief, "I'm almost glad I was in the well for that."

"So, Jack went from using caves to using tunnels." Sam said, getting where Waverly was heading, his hand going over the map, "Does this map give their location?"

"No unfortunately." Waverly answered, "The town just sealed them off. But I think I have an idea who might know where there are." She rushed off to get something else, saying as she went, "OK, 1884, Wyatt killed a corrupt saloon owner named James Byers." She picked up a file and quickly walked back over to them, slapping it on the table and opening it up, pointing out a name, saying, "Same name appears again in 1925 in connection with a rumored liquor run. It could be two guys, or…"

"Or a Revenant." Sam finished for her.

It was at that point they noticed Doc looking increasingly exasperated before saying, "Aw, Hell."

In spite of the situation, Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me guess. You knew him?"

"I know him." Doc corrected, "Runs an operation in town."

"What kind of operation are we talking about?" Sam inquired, putting his hands on the table and looking at Doc.

"The best kind, highly illegal." Doc replied.

The bouncer leads them through the halls of the basement the echoed with a cheering crowd, Doc told Sam, "There are two rules to this, Mr. Jones."

"Let me guess." Sam quipped, "Frist rule of right club, never talk about fight club?"

"Nobody talks about it, how're fellas gonna know where it is?" Doc responded, not getting the reference, "No, first rule is, you never, ever bring the law."

"And what's the second rule?" Sam asked.

Before Doc could answer, a dark-skinned man wearing a blue jean vest in lieu of a shirt intercepted them. "Wait here." He ordered, "Boss is comin'."

With nothing else to do the pair watched the fight, two men almost identical except one was larger. He hit the smaller man repeatedly.

"Oh…" Sam cringed.

The man goes up, only to be attacked again, and the sound of cracking could be heard.

"What'd you think, human or Revenant?" Sam asked, "Kinda hard to tell. "

"Well, Whiskey Jim likes to mix it up." Doc explained, "'Course, the humans have no idea they're stepping into the ring with a demon. Adds a bit of whimsy to your typical pugilistic festivities, don't you think?"

Before Sam could answer a voice from behind them said, "Look what the cat dragged in."

They turned around to find a man with neatly tried brown hair connecting to a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed in reddish pants, a long-sleeve dark blue shirt, and a tan wait coat. He was flanked on either side by a man. He didn't seem happy to see Doc.

"Whiskey Jim." Doc responded, adjusting his coat so that it revealed his gun, and placing a hand on his other hip.

"Doc Holiday." Whisky Jim recapped, rubbing his hands, "You being here means one of two things. Either you got my 10K, or you got a death wish."

In spite of himself, Sam broke into a small grin. "Of course, you owe him money." Sam chuckled, some frustrated showing through.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Doc asked, though he knew full well he did.

Sam turned his attention to Whiskey Jim. "Listen, this idiot doesn't have what he owes you, but I do." He offered, "All in exchange for information. Is there a place we can talk, Whiskey Jimmy?"

The fight promoter looked at him. "It's Whiskey Jim." He informed Sam, "Whiskey Jimmy is just dumb. "He turned around and gestured for the pair to follow him, which they did.

Meanwhile, Dr. Reggie came back to the room where he was keeping Wynonna, pulling back the curtain to reveal her lying in her bed as if nothing had happened.

"Yo." Wynonna gorged, appearing more out of it then when he had left, "What up, Doctor Murder?"

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Reggie asked.

"Floaty." Wynonna answered, "These drugs are hella dope. And coming from me, that's saying something." She tightened her grip around the scalpel.

"I need to ask you some questions about your personal history." Dr. Reggie informed her.

Wynonna blew air through her lips. "Cut the bullshit." She demanded, "I know who you are. The last of the Seven. Which means I'm sure as shit not telling you anything."

Dr. Reggie's smile turned to a crease and her shot daggers at Wynonna. "You're awfully mouthy for a girl who just found out she's paralyzed." He commented coldly, walking to the tool tray.

"Bethany hasn't come back." She tried to cover, "I'm just scared, OK?"

"That's why it's important to have a healthy and open patient-doctor dialoged." Dr. Reggie replied, picking up a set heavy iron claps that probably weren't meant for use on the human body. He turned around and walked bad to Wynonna, still with that look of cold determination. He put the clamps around her big toe. "Can you feel this?" He got a look of fiendish glee on his face, grinning as he pressed down on Wynonna's toe, and there was the sound of cracking bones.

"Nope." Wynonna answered, trying to convey no emotion on her face, "You could be giving me a pedicure."


	116. Into The Woods

Mary awoke to the sound of her phone ringing and voices she didn't recognize.

"Someone needs to pick that up." A woman's voice was saying.

"Well, what can we say?" A male voice asked, "Sorry, she can't come to the phone right because someone tried to bash her head in." After a moment he added, "We should've just taken her to a hospital."

"And tell them what?" The woman challenged, "Some guy attacked her in the woods and your daughter found her while you were—"

"Dad, Miss Ellen!" A girl's voice called out, this closer to Mary. Practically in her ear actually, "I think she's waking up!"

Mary opened to see a girl of about ten staring down her. She was a beautiful child, pale skin with dark, almost black hair cut in a slick bob and brown eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a pale green blouse covered with a red hoodie.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The little girl asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Mary groaned, sitting up and looking around her. She was on a wood-framed bed, covered in a red quilt, in a windowless room. "Ah, where am I?"

"One of my dad's cabins." The girl answered, "We came up because…" Her voice trailed off then she said, "Well, we just had to. You were hurt and I couldn't think of anywhere to else to take you."

"No, it's alright." Mary assured her, "You did good, sweetie." She sat up. "I'm Mary, by the way, what's your name?"

"Scarlett." She answered.

Before the conversation could go any further, two people ran into the room, a man with thinning brown hair and slight stubble and a woman with long dark brown hair who Mary recognized from her picture.

"Ellen Harvelle?" Mary half-asked, half-announced.

"Who's asking?" Ellen responded.

"Mary Winchester." She answered, "Sam and Dean's mother."

Ellen blinked. "Sam and Dean's mother?"

Mary nodded.

"Gotta say, you look good for over sixty." Ellen complimented, "And you know, dead."

"I'm like you." Mary explained. She was about to elaborate when it occurred to her when, "Wait, I'm sorry, do they—"

"Yeah, we know." The man spoke up, "So, how many of you are there exactly?"

"Counting her?" Mary began, "Eight that we know of. Including your daughter."

Ellen face contorted into shock. "Jo…Jo's alive?" She managed to stammer out.

"Yes." Mary responded gently, "We haven't told her about you yet, we were waiting to find you first."

Ellen still seemed to be absorbing all the information.

"Hey," Frank spoke up, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "You gonna be okay, El?"

"Yeah," Ellen answered, "I just need to see her."

Just then as if on, cue, the phone rang again.

"I think I can help with that." Mary said, picking up her phone, "Hey, Dean, I'm alright, and you won't believe who I found."

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing out of Dean's mouth, even thought the question was already answered, "Where did you go?"

"I found some foot prints." Mary explained, "Look, I found your friend, we're—" She looked to her companions for help.

"Why don't I just bring you both down to them?" Frank offered, "It'll be easier than them trying to find it."

"Works for me." Mart agreed, "That good for you, Dean?"

"Sure," Dean replied, "Just make sure Ellen's…boyfriend or whoever he is knows that if anything happens to you, they're will be Hell to pay."

"Will do." Mary responded, "Love you." Then she hung up and looked up at Frank, "Sorry, about that."

"No worries." Frank assured her, "I'd probably be the same way it was my mom. Now, my truck's just outside, so if you want to get going—"

"Oh, sure." Mary said, sliding off the bed. As she and Scarlett headed out of the room, Mary could pick up bits of conversation from Frank and Ellen, who was not following them.

"We really don't need you to come with us," Ellen was whispering to him, "I can get her down there myself."

"You heard what they said about that body," Frank whispered back to her, "If something happens to you two, I won't be able to live with myself."

"What about Scarlett?" Ellen countered.

"Well, it's not safe for her to have her time of the month here now anyway." Frank reasoned.

The caused Mary to stop. What did that mean?

When she stopped Scarlett tugged on her sleeve. "It's okay, they'll be along in a minute."

Seeing no option, Mary followed her. "So, ah, you travel with you dad?"

"Yeah," Scarlett answered, "Are you a hunter like him?"

"Yeah, actually," Mary answered, "Do you …. help your Dad? You know, like, with the job?"

"No," Scarlett replied, "Dad says I have to be anything other than a hunter. Something like a physicist, or a meter maid. I just travel with him because…well, I just have to."

 _What does that mean?_ Mary wondered as they got to the truck.

By that time Frank and Ellen had caught up with them. "Alright," Frank said, getting in the car, "Let's get this show in the road."

They drove back to town with Frank and Ellen in the front seat, Mary and Scarlett in the back. "So, "Mary spoke up, "How did you two find each other?"

"I was in between jobs and me and Scarlett back there were driving around," Frank explained, "When out of nowhere," he gestured to Ellen, "This one just runs into the row. Nearly hit her. So, we're basically shouting at each other until we each clam down enough for her to explain what was going on. I thought at first she was off her rocker, but when I looked at it everything confirmed most of her story, so I thought it was a good idea to come up here until we could sort things out."

"And then I found you and that plan went to crap." Scarlett quipped.

"Language." Frank scolded her.

They met the group in front of the woods, the men gathered around the Impala. "Oh, you don't know how good it is to see you, boy." Elle berthed, throwing his arms around Dean.

"You too." Dena replied, returning the embrace.

Considering how she died on the day they met, Castiel tried to slip away from the sense.

"Don't worry." Ellen assured him, pulling away, "No hard feelings. So, Dean, ah, who are your new friends over there?"

"Oh, that's, ah, Henry and Adam," Dean began, "And, ah, you already met Mary, over there."

"Yeah," Ellen began slowly, "She also told us about the body you found. Do we have a thing here?"

"Well, Mom found footprints in the woods." Dean informed her.

"Not to mention _something_ knocked me out. "Mary added, going over to them.

AS they began to discuss the situation, Scarlett looked up at sky. It was starting to change color.

"It's okay." Frank assured her, "I'll get you somewhere in time." Then he kissed her forehead and joined the group.

"Okay, so what are we dealing with here?" Frank asked, joining the group.

"We're thinking werewolf." Dean spoke up.

"But the moon's—" Frank began.

"Apparently not necessary anymore." Elle cut him off.

Frank was silent a minute. "Well, that's just great." He said finally, subconiously glancing back over at his daughter.

Scarlett was pacing in front of the truck bed, looking up at the sky, which was starting to turn dusky red. That was when she heard the rustling in the trees. "Hello?" She called out, stepping closer.

There was no response, but the rustling continued, so, grabbing a cooler from the back of truck, Scarlett stepped in the woods.


	117. How Did This Happen?

"I don't know what help we could be." Chief told them, "This is completely new to me, too. I'm not sure anyone was alive has dealt with a Nephilim, let alone a nephilic pregnancy, not a phrase I get use every day, and everything I can think of when I think 'burning Bible' doesn't seem to match with this."

"Well, Nephilim are a big no-no." Deadgirl spoke up, "Maybe the forbien-ness was the cause of- "She gestured to the wastepaper basket where the remains of the Bible now sat.

Something about the way Deadgirl had said that made Kelley's heart jump into her chest, and she wrapped her hand protectively around her stomach.

Sheri wrapped a reassuring arm around her cusion. "Hey," She said, gently "It's gonna be okay."

"Sure, I'm pregnant with a non-human child that I'm probably going to die giving birth to, but sure, everything's just fine." Kelly snapped.

Sheri froze, unsure of what to say. She wanted to help Kelly, offer some form of comfort, but what could she say to that?

That was when Deadgirl sat on the arm of the couch, next to Kelly, "Do you have any idea who the father might be? Or who you thought it was?"

Kelly looked down. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Kelly, you're knocked up by angel and holy books spontaneously combust at your very touch." Sheri spoke up again, "Just tell them before I do it myself."

Chief raised an eyebrow. "You both know who the father is?"

"Okay, so two months ago, I get passes to this-exclusive rock club down in LA, and Kelly was due for some time off so I invite to come on a road trip with me." Sheri began.

"And while we there I got drunk for like, the first time in my life," Kelly added in, "And this guy walks up me and start flirting with me and it's—" She paused a moment gathering herself before saying, "It's Vince Vincente."

Everyone exchanged surprised glances.

"Vince Vincente?" Chief repeated, "As in the rock star, the one that…. died under mysterious circstances that still haven't been released to the press around the time the baby would've been conceived."

"Holy crap." Nellie breathed.

"So, this Vincente guy was an angel?" Little Sister spoke up.

"More likely possessed by one." Jo answered.

"Wait, angel can possess people now?" Kelly asked, bewildered. She didn't remember that from Sunday school. Or church. Or any part of the theology of any religion she knew of.

"If they have the person permission, and they're in certain blood lines." Jo explained, "Otherwise they tend to explode."

"Oh God," Kelly groaned, fleeing as if she might puke.

Seeing the writing on the wall, Jo grabbed the wastepaper basket and put it under Kelly, who started vomiting as Sheri rubbed circles on her back. "There you go," She said in a hushed tone, "That's it."

"Okay, so we have the who-kinda." Nellie added in, "But that still doesn't explain the Bible."

Chief looked over to her companion on the couch. "Deadgirl," She began, "It might be time to call in reinforcements, if you know what I'm saying." A whole bunker of supernatural lore wouldn't hurt in a situation like this.

Deadgirl couldn't help but agree with her. "I'll start making some calls."


End file.
